dark angel
by LucyValkyrie
Summary: this is a mary sue story i did five years ago for a school thing, it's really bad but now that i've grown out of the mary sue phase but i always wanted to post it somewhere. so sorry for any mistakes and sorry for any rage induceing moments in this, most of the characters aren't the real characters. a fun game i would play while reading this is 'guess the anime.'
1. prologue ch 1-5

kira walked down the street where she used to live. she climb to the top of the roof where she and neon used to sit. the sun shone down on the earth with a hated summers day. she laid there with her hands behind her head, a bottle of milk by her side and a smile on her face.

it didn't feel like much but this was home. tomorrow she moves out and heads for the main house. what a great day, sunny with no chance of rain. I love it. it's almost been two years since I quit crimson. best thing I ever done, she smiled.

she stood up and looked down. if only neon were here. then things could have been a lot better. I hope he's ok up in haven, I wonder what it's like up there? she thought.

she jumped down into an ally way and headed out into the streets. kira not only has a new look now but she's no longer living in this part of Tokyo. she lives with Karratha and her other cousins. naming them would give her a headache.

almost an hour later of walking back to the house and wasn't all that impressed. she reached the white whickered fence, the garden was littered with white, pink, red and the rare blue roses, tulips, vines and other flowers. Karratha out here every single day gardening.

kira walked past a young woman planting a new flower, kira was just about to open the front door when the woman's head shot up. "oh your back kira. how was your little walk?" she asked.

"it was ok Karratha. go back to planting" kira said. Karratha is the younger brother to Tyrone Cross and one of her guardians. since he likes to have a family setting he placed himself as the motherly figure for kira. at first she hated it that much so that she couldn't even be in the same room with him. but now she can't keep a straight face whenever she's around him. it just makes her wonder, is that really a guy?

kira walked inside, the first thing there was the kitchen. she turned right, where the lounge room was. there was a young boy, he had bright red hair with bright green eyes. "hey Redgy. what's with the long face?" she said.

"your starting school, tomorrow" he said.

"hmm?" she stood there silent for a while, "ha, ha, ha I forgot how to laugh. that's a good one" she smiled.

"I'm not kidding. you get there at seven. you hear me?" he walked out.

"seriously?" kira tilted her head.

"seriously" someone else said. she turned around and saw a boy on a DS with head phones covering his ears. he had dark blonde hair with bright green eyes covered by oval shaped glasses. "don't let it get to you kira. at least now you can meet some new friends" he smiled.

"but. it's not even at the start of the year yet. and besides why would I even want to some human school anyway? I'm too smart for that kind of stuff" she said.

"don't go blaming us for it. blame Karratha and Redgy. there the ones who are making you do this shit" he sighed.

kira walked back into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. she pulled out a small bottle of milk and opened up the lid. she walked out of the house again and past Karratha.

"going out again?" he asked.

"yeah. I've got work to do" she pulled out a bounty poster and showed it to him.

he whistled "that's a big one. three million must be pretty bad? be careful ok. I don't want you getting cut up or anything."

"don't worry" kira stuffed the poster into her back pocket and took a sip of her milk, "catching this one would be the easiest one ever."

"I know. but this one is black fang. he's weapons aren't that of a normal human being, such as black blood so just be careful. you know what happens to people who are attacked by the black blood right?" he said.

"I know. but for some reason I'm immune to the black bloods effects" she walked away.

this should be fun. it's been a while since I've had a good one. so this guy should give me bit of a challenge? she thought walking down the road toward the lodge.

ch1. meeting the host club

kira sighed, what I'm I doing here? she thought, kira stood at the foot of the enormous school gates.

"hey kira you gotta go to school" he said "you gotta put this on" he said.

she sighed tugging at the collar of her white dress shirt remembering that was only this morning. why did he have to put me in this stupid thing anyway? she thought.

"I know what you're thinking kira, You don't have to hind it" someone walked past her.

"hey, why are you wearing a different uniform then me?" kira pointed at him.

he turned to face her, his bright green eyes had a twinkle in them. his ruby red hair was spiked up and still a little bit damp. he wore a bright blue head band that covered his hair line and forehead, some of his red hair drooped over it. his skin was a little golden brown. and his name, Redgy Kiryu.

he wore the proper kuran academy uniform: a white dress shirt with a black periwinkle jacket over the top, black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes, and a red tie. on the other hand kira was left with demi god academy high school uniform: a white dress shirt with a black woollen vest over the top, a pair of black dress pants and whatever shoes you had lying around. kira choose her black sweeper shoes. there wasn't much difference between the two uniforms but she at least looked like a guy. for some reason?

kira's skin was as pale as snow. she has long dark brown hair that reached her knees. but she pined it up into a messy, spiky ball of hair. she had a specially made hair pin that did the job and make it look natural.

she was forced to pretend to be a boy for reasons she would not understand. or at least that's what they said to her. they said it was a plan to hide her away until it was safe. but that's all she remembered. kira didn't listen to things that weren't important or had on use to her. she would usually black out and forget everything or that that ever happened to begin with. now I know why they told me to listen to that thing I was supposed to be paying attention to she thought.

"man, why do I have to go to school anyway? I mean. it's not like I have to go when I haven't been to a single school in six years? and why does it have to be this one?" kira complained. she had seen the full map of the school. there was a high school. which it the one she's in right now, a middle school. south-west to where they were standing, an elementary school. north west of where they were standing. and a night class high school. opposite and furthest away from the high school. each were connected to make a cross, as shown on the map.

when she was 5, she met Redgy. him and her started to train together. and every time they fought one another she always won. you could say that they have been siblings they've known each other that long. when they were going to a tournament to test out there skills with others they were in a car crash.

Redgy escaped getting hurt badly with only a broken arm. there master came out with a broken leg. but kira got the worst of it all. she had brain and eye damage as well as broken all her tendons and was unconscious for several days. The only thing was no one new why she come out the worst of all? she wouldn't have made it if she didn't have a strong a life force as she did, no matter what the doctors did. when she woke up and they took the bandage off she was completely healed and with two other things. the brain damage had made her smarter but the eye damage was no better. she couldn't see in any sunlight. she made herself special contacts that dimmed the light and let her see in colour, the only problem with that is that they are so uncomfortable when wore for too long. the other part was to take her father's mask and tweak it a bit so she could see in the sunlight. she was wearing that now.

"Karratha said you had to look like a commoner because of that honours degree remember? oh and by the way. your name is no longer kira amotto, it's Tyrone cross." he smiled. Karratha is one of her guardians. he thinks he's kira's mother and offend wears, looks and acts like a woman. when she introduce Sven and Conner to him. Sven put on his gentlemanly charm. when kira told him that Karratha was a guy. he was the same for several hours and he still can't keep a straight face around him anymore.

kira folded her arms "I knew there was a catch" she said to herself. she sighed and trotted after him. she could hear the bell tied around neck tinging quietly as she walked. kira never went anywhere without it. a little over a year ago kira met a young boy not much older than her. he gave the bell to her. it was on a one metre piece of black ribbon and gleamed gold in the sunlight. he made her promise to never take it off. and ever since she has never taken it off. unless she didn't want to get it wet.

kira lifted her hand to her face to shake the images of that horrible night. her hand softly touched the warming metal. her mask. the mask covered her eyes completely with a special dark grey mash that she designed to make a 3D images of what she was seeing in colour as well, it left most of her face showing and sat on the bridge of her nose. it belonged to her father. her hand left the mask and went to her chest. she could fill the glass bead attached to a silver thin chain around her neck. this belonged to her mother. kira sighed, first days are always the worst days she thought.

kuran academy looked like an ancient castle built in medieval times. but it was keep beautifully in shape, the walls weren't chipped and were painted bright colours. the windows gave off light from the sun, it wasn't actually a bad looking school. there were people on the court yard talking, laughing and smiling. they walked under the clock tower. it looked like big ben in London but it was a pale pink.

they arrive at the primary building: a huge maze of classrooms and libraries. Redgy opened the front doors and they were met with an enormous stair case with no shortage of students, girls and boys.

"well this looks like fun? oh and you might want to put this in your mouth." Redgy slipped something into kira's hand and took off before she could ask him what it was or where she was supposed to be? slowly, her hand opened to find a tiny white tooth filling. she sighed why didn't I listen to them? she thought. she slipped the tooth filling in her mouth and placed it on a molar at the very back (least likely to be spotted). it was a specially designed voice changer her cousin made. quietly she played a soft note to get the voice changer to activate. her voice started to get deeper with every second until her it changed from a girl's to a guys, slightly. her voice was deeper than most girls so it was kind of hard to tell if she was a he by the way she dressed.

the cloak tower bell rang and suddenly all the students started to walk to their classes. kira followed them until she reached her classroom. she opened the door to see a neatly kept classroom with desks neatly in straight lines and well-behaved students. not like her other chaotic classrooms with every one jumping around and having a paper ball war. she sat at the back where there was an empty desk was in between a pair of look-alike twins who didn't seem interested in the work. kira took her seat and noticed two books on her desk. suddenly a bag appeared out of nowhere and rested on her desk. she looked up not knowing who would have given it to her. she put on her poker face and crossed her arms.

"what, Karratha said to give this to you" it was Redgy. she sighed, after a few minutes she was getting bored but something the teacher said caught her attention. 'now over the few weeks we will be copying down every word in this two books.'

bingo. kira pulled out two empty note books and opened both of them at page one. she opened the other two that had already been placed on her desk that had words in it. she grabbed out two pens, she put one in her left and one in her right. she was so multitasked that she could right two different things using different hands. she began to write.

within 20 minutes she had copied both books out and filled both the empty books, she was a very fast writer. to her the work seemed as easy as breathing, to others it seemed as hard as juggling. she decided to rest a little while. kira could feel the twins looking at her funny. they had auburn hair with light brown eyes. one had their hair parted differently to the other. maybe to tell them apart? she grabbed one of her pens and started to balance the tip of it on her finger, ok now I'm getting really bored she thought.

after classes were over she found herself wondering around in one of the halls in the secondary building 2. kira stopped and looked out the window, there's four libraries you'd think that one might be quiet? she thought. kira had gone through every library in this building, each one was loud and full of people. I can't believe it's been eleven years since you died mum and dad, she sighed and continued to walk when something caught her eye. a white door with a sign above it saying music room 3 in Japanese. there was no noise coming from it, that's odd.

well this might be interesting? a music room with no music, kira thought clasping her hand around the cold metal handle and opening it. suddenly a gust of wind flow through door and sending red rose petals her way. weird special effects?

the room was a beautiful rose pink and the windows were enormous. crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the room was full of different tea sets and roses. not a normal music room obviously.

then she sore them, six handsome young boys. one was sitting in a chair and the other five surrounded him. he must have been the one in charge? the door slowly shut behind her with a solid thud and the boys looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't expect to see anyone in here." she said in a blur. Franticly she started to open the door pushing it, but it wouldn't open. "what the hell is wrong with this door?" she said quietly.

"hmm, this young boy is in your class right hikaru and kaoru?" one of them asked. the boy had black hair and oval-shaped glasses that covered his grey-black eyes. tucked under his arm, he held a black notebook. he wore the same uniform as Redgy.

"yeah, but he doesn't act every sociable so we don't know much about him?" they both said at the same time. they were the twins that she sat in-between for most of the day.

"I see" the boy with the notebook pushed up his glasses smiling. kira thought that he knew something was up. "well, we can't have an honour student running around alone, now can we? welcome to our club, Mr. honour student."

"What? your that honour student we've heard so much about?" the boy sitting in the chair left it and was now standing behind kira. "your Tyrone cross."

kira, a little shaken up, stopped playing with the door and craned her head toward them. "how do you know my name?" she asked.

the boy that was sitting in the chair had yellow-blond hair and sea-blue eyes. he smiled and appeared at her side, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "it's not every day that you wide up in the presents of such fine young men, now isn't it? and the news of your arrival took quite the steer."

kira felt the urge to grab his hand and swing him around a few times. but she held back and stepped to the side until she was far away from him as possible, it didn't work. "I admire that just a simple commoner can get into a school like this because your just so poor and can't afford to come to a rich private school like this, with such brilliance and the best education in japan that is" he said in a strange tone of voice like all eyes on him as he followed her prancing.

"what's that supposed to mean?" kira felt a little offended by the comment. she wasn't as poor as they would like to know about her. she wasn't what you would call normal either. she stepped to the other side to get away that didn't work either, he followed her again prancing. he was acting like an idiot just by walking?

"you're in a school with lots of rich and exotic people who have big dreams, but your one of the lucky ones who got in to this school and past that big test? that must have been hard for you right, but no matter. you've in the presents of the kuran academy host club and we respect you for coming here today, good job. respect to the poor" he smiled looking into the distance.

is this guy for real? and I thought that our school held the most idiots. compared to this school ours has got nothing on these guys. "the education and that test was way too easy. the education needs work and that test. I past that when I was eight years old. which was eight years ago. now that I think about it that was a long time ago?" kira sighed remembering when she took that test that got into this mess. she completely forgot about it until now, and how young she was: great job kira your welcome to go to kuran academy when you're old enough her teacher had once said.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"ah, boss. you see this guy aced our work in twenty minutes or less?" the twins said flatly.

"and?" the boy with the yellow blonde hair said.

"the work, was meant to be for the whole term because of how difficult it was." they said. the boy with the yellow-blonde hair looked at kira.

"can I ask you something if your done with the twenty questions now?" kira asked.

"sure. what is it?" the blonde haired guy said.

"can you tell me where I am? it's my first day here and I have no Idea where I am?" she said with a shrug.

"you're in the kuran host club." he said.

"I know. you've said that already. twice" she said flatly.

"oh. it's where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on the hands, entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands" he posed. that, doesn't make a lot of sense? how was that relevant to my question? all you needed to do was give a straight answer like you go down that way or something. not give a pointless speech about something no one understands. these rich kids need to get out more, she thought.

"and they choose you?" kira pointed at him.

"well no. I handpicked them myself. can I ask you something now? why aren't you in uniform? I would have at least thought that you would have gotten a uniform?" the guy who rested his hand on her shoulder had his hand one hip and the other one on his chin.

"tell ya the truth, I've got no idea?" kira shrugged. he didn't even ask about how she got into the school when she past the entrance exams when she was eight?

"really" the boy who asked the question leaned close to her, to close for comfort. kira was almost going to say pervert and push him back. but that would give something away to the others who looked smart enough to guess that she was a girl and not a guy.

kira was far out of her comfort zone to be dealing with this guy right now. "ok I'm outta here" she turned back to the door. weird school, wait a minute did he say rich people? bastard Redgy. I'll kill him next time I see him, they know I hate being rich so they put in in a private school full of stupid rich kids? she thought angrily turning the handle and pushing it and again it wouldn't open. she tried again, still didn't work. with so many failed attempts to open this door by pushing it, so she tried pulling it. the door finally opened "oh it's pull" she said quietly.

"WAIT!" someone leaped onto kira's back pulled her back to the weird music room. "hey tyru-chan" the boy on her back looked like he should still be in elementary school. even though he wore the same uniform as the others. she started to question her sanity. he reminded her to much of one of her cousins "want to eat some cake with me?" he smiled. yep. exactly like one of her cousins.

he had big light blue eyes with honey-blonde hair. in one of his hands he held a candy-pink bunny with a light blue bow-tie. it had huge black eyes that reflected light from the ceiling.

"thanks but I'm not into cake" kira answered. though she was hungry she really didn't feel like cake at the moment.

"oh ok. so you're like a super hero to all those commoners huh?" he smiled and completely changed the subject.

you wish. I'm just your everyday sweeper. these guys probably haven't heard of us yet? figures, she thought "I'm not a hero, I'm an honour student." she said removing him from her back. she turned around "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING TYRU-CHAN?" kira shouted at him, breathing hard.

the boy-who-looks-like-he-should-be-in-elementary-school started to cry and run to the tallest of the pack. he had short black hair and black eye., his periwinkle jacket was unbuttoned and showed his red tie.

"who knew that someone with a honours degree, could be so opening gay?" the boy with the yellow-blonde hair said.

"say what" kira turned to face him.

"so tell me commoner, what is the type of guy are you into? is it the strong and silent type?" he pointed to the tallest boy. "or is it the boy Lolita type?" he pointed to the boy with the candy pink bunny. "is it the mischievous type?" he pointed to the twins. "or is it the cool type?" he pointed to the boy with the black notebook. "or is it the prince type?" he posed referring to himself.

kira shocked made a face at the comment "um, I'm actually not into any guys." she stammered, if this is what it's like to be in a rich kid school then I'm not even going to bother coming here tomorrow. I think I'll just ask Sven if I could come with him or something, this place is a house of horrors .

the blonde haired boy started to walk over to her he had a sparkle in his eye. that's not good. she started to walk backwards trying to get away from him. "well then what are you in to?" he asked.

"um, I, I—" kira walked backwards to long. she bumped into a pedestal that held a rare and expensive looking vase: it is power blue with bizarre patterns that covered it whole, it had two well-crafted handles. the vase started to wobble and then it toppled off. kira didn't waste any time, she arched her back in an unnatural position for a boy, reached out and caught it before it hit the ground, kira sighed in relief, but the pedestal started to tip over as well. as soon as kira's hand touched the ground she back flipped and caught the pedestal before it hit. she straightened it up and placed the vase where it was before she bumped into it. kira looked around at the others, all of them had faces of disbelief.

kira shrugged "what's with the look?. it's not that surprising, is it?"

"that was, amazing!" the boy with the yellow-blonde hair leaped at her in attempted to hug her. kira reacted as anyone would: the get-out-of-the-way-or-get-swashed-way. she leapt out of his way but ended up knocking over another pedestal that held another expensive vase. but this time she couldn't react quiet enough to catch it. she reached out and missed by about the slightest touch.

the pedestal tipped over and the rare vase smashed into tiny pieces of ceramic shards. oh shit, she thought. it started a chain reaction and others with expensive vases started to topple over. it looked like dominos falling in a semi-circle when they get knocked over.

the lasted one ended with the one she caught five minutes ago, but that one didn't hit the ground as expected: kira dived to catch and just in the nick of time, she did it. she hopped up slowly.

"aww, now you've done it commoner" one of the twins appeared at her side.

"they were supposed to sell for ten million yen in the schools up and coming auction?" the other one appeared at her other side.

kira's eyes widen "ten million yen" she said in disbelief. now would be a good time to be rich. "how long will it take me to pay it off? how many thousands are in a million? and how long will I be here too pay it off?" she said talking to herself. she got the courage to turn around and face them "I think I'm going to have to pay you back?"

"with what money?" the twins said, they shrugged at the same time. they were doing that a lot.

"well if you don't have the money to pay for it then you shall do what the romans do?" the boy with the yellow-blonde hair sat back in his chair and pointed at kira. a sudden change in attitude. "then you shall do what the romans do and you shall pay with your body, so from now on you are the host clubs dog. you will be working here until you can pay off the debt." that doesn't sound good.

the door swung open and in walked a very angry Redgy "there you are Tyrone. I've been looking for you everywhere and what have you been. doing?" he grabbed her and looked around.

"whoa, what's with that hair style and colour?" the twins asked.

"it's natural" kira said.

"really? I bet he would stand out in a crowd?" they joked.

"usually does" she said.

Redgy looked around and sore the host club then he turned his attention to the piled wreck behind kira. "I won't even ask. ok your coming with me, right now. you've got work to do." he said dragging her away.

"wait just one minute." one of them pointed out, Redgy stopped and craned his head to see who it was.

"what?" he replied eager to get kira out of there. he couldn't let her go for more than half an hour.

"this man must stay here. he has a little debt to pay off." the boy with the yellow hair pointed at kira.

"fine, it just gives me something to do then. and it's close enough for me to keep an eye on you" Redgy smiled, he let kira go and walked out the door. he seemed happy, too happy?

"what did he mean by keeping an eye on you? do you even know him?" the boy with the blonde hair asked.

"it's a long story" kira sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets and pretended not to notice him.

"well, here is your list of things to do my little pet" the guy with yellow-blonde hair handed her a note that had a shopping list of things to do. "be back soon." he waved. well, this should give me time to take a quick look at what's new at the sweepers lodge, kira thought looking at the things to-do list. she turned around and sore the twins opening the door for her.

"be back soon commoner" they both said at the same time again. kira walked out the door and they closed it behind her. she walked down the stairs taking one last look at the list of things to do. I hope there's a big one up for grabs today or I might be spending more time here ten I would like to. she walked out the school and headed for the supermarket.

"let's see what do we have here? coffee, tea, sugar and milk. is that it?" kira said looking at the very tiny list. "man you'd think that they would have at least more stuff on it that? oh wait." kira squinted at more writing. "there's more. get at least four of everything. oh great. looks like I will be headed to the sweeper lodge before I hit the supermarket" kira stuffed the list in her pocket. "it shouldn't take me long."

the host club is open for business.

"my dear sweet princess, I may be the king of this club but I shall kneel before thy. it's that your beauty weakens me. it weakens me til I can stand no longer, I feel dizzy at the sight of you. but I can't stop myself from looking at you" the boy with the yellow hair held a girl centimetres away from kissing her. kira thought that she walked in at the wrong time. the room was full of girls and they were each surrounding a host. how long was I gone for? she thought.

"oh takuma your amazing" the girl said. "I think I love you?" she had a dazed look on her face.

"but I think I love you more. my princess" he touched her cheek softly and tilted his head.

"oh takuma, I heard that you had adopted a stray kitten without a pedigree?" one of the girls that sat with him said drinking tea. he turned his attention away from the dazed girl and focused it on the other girl.

"yes that is true, and here he is now. good work my little pet. did you get everything our list?" he extended his hand out and took the bag from her.

"four of everything? yeah I got it" kira said simply. she had a bounty poster stuffed in her back pocket. I did manage to get the guy but not by much. I accidentally left my sword in Redgy's hands and my gun was gammed so I had to do it with my hands. but I also was cut, damn this sucks.

he took the bag from kira and noticed her right arm's white shirt had a rip in it that wasn't there before. then he sore a nasty gash there with blood slowly dripping form it. "what happened to your arm?" he asked.

kira looked down at her right arm and quickly covered it up "ah, never mind that." she said.

"it looks pretty bad? you should probably see the school nurse about it?" he said.

"I said I'm fine" she gritted her teeth. "it's really no big a deal actually." she shrugged. "I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do ok? besides. I've had worse." she shrugged.

"ok. if you say you're ok then" he started to search though the bag and pulled out a jar of grounded brown powder. "what is this?" he asked.

"hmm? it's exactly what it looks like, it's coffee" kira replied.

"I've never seen this brand before, wait. is this what I think it is? is this commoners coffee, its instant?" he asked.

"so it's true commoners don't have the time to ground their own coffee beans," one of the girls pointed out. more girls and hosts flocked to their sides.

"commoners are really smart" the boy with the black note book appeared.

"wow, commoners can do anything" the twins stated.

"look, I can go back to the supermarket and get you your stupide coffee, excuse me for not buying you guys the expensive shit." kira said annoyed, it's like they have never seen stuff like this before, she thought. and there also to into seeing that kind of coffee that they did notice me swearing? damn these rich kids.

"no I think I'll keep it." the boy with the blonde hair stood up and held the large jar of coffee in the air "I shall drink this coffee." he shouted, oh please kira thought. drama for rich people.

"that's takuma sohma, he's the big man around here, he counts for 70% of the host clubs guest and is the host club king. he's a second year student" the boy with the black notebook stood next to kira. "I'm kyo soran, I'm the club's director and also a second year, that's" he pointed to the twins "hikaru and kaoru hitachiin. their first year students like you, only the have been here a little bit longer then you have." kyo pushed up his glasses.

all the girls followed takuma over to a table but one. she had long red-brown hair and she wore the girls school uniform: a black dress jacket and white dress shirt, a short black mini-skirt and black fish net above the knee socks with brown knee-high boots. "poor takuma, his stomach won't be able to handle that crap." kira made a noise and looked at her funny. "oh I'm sorry I was just talking to myself." she smiled.

"ah-huh" kira said.

"sorry were late" a high pitch voice sounded. kira turned around and sore the last remaining hosts. the boy with the bunny who was getting a piggy back ride from the very tall but not talking guy with black hair. "moridiky had a kendo meeting and I fell asleep."

"that's mitskuni or honey, a third year student," he pointed to the point boy with the bunny. that's a third year? kira thought "and that's moridiky or mori, also a third year student." kyo pointed out. "oh, and by the way. our family is in charge of a police force that employs over one hundred guards, so don't try to run away from your debt, or else" he smiled. in other words you can't run.

"that's not very many. and it can't stop me. even if you tried to" she smiled playing his game. kira wouldn't have any trouble knocking out guards as many as that. usually it would be more than two hundred. on her assassinations thee would be guards standing out guard and she'd knock every one of them out, kill every camera there is and check every room. all this in less than ten minutes.

"oh really?" he pushed his glasses up. I'm trying to get them not to like me, it's easier so I can leave faster, she thought.

"yeah" she said. this is going great.

"yeah?" he said. ok. what? she started to act confused on the inside but on the outside. her poker face was as smooth as silk.

"try me" she said finally.

"TYRU-CHAN" honey called out to her running and smiling. he leaped into her arms as she turned around. "do you wanter eat some cake with me now?" he smiled.

"no. I already told you, I'm not into cake ok" kira said settling him down.

"then do you what to hold my bunny usa-chan?" he smiled.

"thanks but I'm not into bunnies either." she said. this guy however could be a problem, she thought.

"but, isn't he cute?" honey held up the bunny to kira. it blushed, kira thought that she was going insane. what the hell is that thing? is it demented? she screamed in thought. but she smiled trying to hide it. at least it isn't alive or anything like that? I hope.

"well I guess he is, kinder cute?" kira bent down and honey's eyes widen. oh great, now he knows something's up? wait what the hell am I freaking saying? she thought. honey suddenly pushed his bunny into her arms and smiled.

"take good care of him" he laughed, he turned and ran off leaving his toy rabbit in the hands of someone who hated stuffed toys, not the best Idea.

"hey commoner, come and make this commoners coffee will ya?" takuma called out.

"ok coming." it didn't help that she had to pay off the ten million yen debt and she had to be here every day with these idiots, she usual in a good mode but they've just turned it into a bad mode, she sighed "what is it?"

"Demonstrate how to make commoners coffee" takuma said setting out tea cups. kira sighed, sat the bunny down on a chair and started to boil water. she grabbed a teaspoon and started to spoon the coffee into the four cups. by the time that she had finished the water was boiled and she poured it into the four cups and stirred each of them. takuma handed the cups to four of the closes girls that surrounded them.

"now let the taste test, begin" he said.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" one of them said staring into the cup.

"I'm scared that my father will yell at me for drinking this?" one of the girls stated. are you freaking kidding me. first kyo, then honey, then is shit? what next? kira asked.

suddenly takuma grabbed the girl "what if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he had the girl that stated the comment balanced on his knee, their noses touching. I just had to ask didn't I?

"yes I would drink it" she said.

"oh please" kira said quietly, she thought that if she stayed a little while longer she'd throw up. quietly she sneaked away one step at a time.

"hey commoner, what do you think you're doing?" one of the twins appeared, kira stopped trying to sneak away. there's no point if you've been found out. "I bet he was going to change into something more awful?" and these guys must be testing my angry management? she looked over at kyo. he was looking at them and writing something in his book. oh I get it. this is a test to see if he can reach my limit? good luck with that pal.

"yeah, no girl is going to look twice at you looking like that?" the other one appeared. kira noticed them.

"um, well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me?" kira continued to sneak away.

"yeah well, that's obvious. and where do you think you're going?" they said.

"nowhere," kira stopped again. she had almost forgotten about her gash on her right arm and covered it up. "just going to get this fix?"

"oh really?" one of them said.

"you want us to come to?" the other one asked.

"I think I can manage on my own" she said. she had her back turned to them.

"what's this?" one of the twins pulled out the bounty poster she had stuffed in her back pocket. they looked at it. "ten million gold?"

kira snatched the poster back and stuffed it back into her pocket. "none of your business."

"really? is this the guy that we've heard about?" one said.

"that has been robbing banks and jewellery stores, also a rapist and an insane killer?" two said.

"the masked serial killer" they said.

"you guys catch on fast" she said.

"so what? you like him or something?" one of them wondered. kira riled back. limits crossed. dammit kyo won.

"you idiots, with would I keep a poster of that guy stuffed in my back pocket?" she asked angrily. these two are even bigger dumbasses then I expected.

"hey boss. we've found out what type he's into!" the two called to takuma who started walking over.

"by the way. what's up with that mask?" they started to take off her mask. the light flooded into her eyes. instantly her eyes closed tight and she covered them with her arm. she collapsed to the ground.

"you idiots," a voice called, Redgy took the mask from their hands and placed it in kira's hand. she slipped the mask back on and she was handed a small rectangle box. "Tyrone has a rare eye condition that states that he cannot be in a place with any source of sunlight or any kind of light without something dark to cover his eyes, it weakens him to the point where he can't stand. as just saw" Redgy said helping kira up. "I saw you left this behind and thought that you might need it at some point."

"thanks." kira opened the box and in it was two full-eye contacts. she smiled. "I knew I forgot something today." kira lifted her mask until there was enough to slipped the contacts in. she closed the box and placed in her other pocket. they were specially made contacts that blocked out the sunlight so that she didn't need to wear the mask. she always wore them but since she hadn't worn them for a while it takes a bit to get used to again. but she didn't take off her mask for certain reasons that could expose the truth.

"did anyone see this guy come in?" the twins asked, kira smiled. kuran academy was built with secret tunnels and chambers that only a few people know their whereabouts. kira knew, Redgy knew, and most of her family knew. because it never used to be a school. it used to be one of the mansions that belonged to the Kiryu family in the early 1900's. they sold it to the sohma family so they could make a school, an act of kindness.

"I think it's time that he became a proper student at this school which means by taking off this mask." takuma appeared behind kira, his hands swooping to take her mask off. kira didn't move in case she might hurt him, badly. this day was turning out to be a bit annoying. she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. the mask came off and takuma gasped, for reasons unknown.

"hikaru, kaoru get this boy a uniform ASAP, kyo call my hair stylist, mori get him a pair of black shoes." he said.

"what about me taka-chan? what can I do?" honey called. kira had her eyes closed the whole time that this was going on.

"honey. go eat some cake. now let's move it people" takuma clapped his hands and kira was grabbed by the arms. she couldn't help but take a small peek at where she was going. who wouldn't? the grip around her arms was no more and suddenly kira was facing a room covered by a curtain. tape on the front was a piece of paper saying change rooms. seriously?

"here, commoner put this on." the twins handed her a boys uniform and pushed her into the dressing room. "come on commoner we don't have all day?" they started to undress her. they got as far as the start of unbuttoning her shirt before she snapped.

"I'll put it on if you guys get out." kira took a hold of the twin's arms and flung them out of the changing room. they steadied there balance and looked at each other. kira thought that they knew as well. but this was hardly known as the truth.

kira put the uniform on. she had her hair styled, it came down just below her shoulders and sat perfectly on her head. it was a little bit too familiar. she left her jacket undone and wrapped the tie around her neck. let's go Tyrone style.

"are you finished yet, commoner?" the twins asked impatiently.

"it takes time to get dressed. I thought you knew that?" takuma said.

"so am I allowed to keep this uniform right?" kira asked interrupting them.

"yeah, you kinder need it if you're going to go here?" the twins stated. she opened the curtain but closed her eyes, she flicked her newly styled hair. it was then that they opened. the twins stood in front of her, they gasped and their eyes widen. takuma pushed them aside to see what she looked like, he gasped.

the reason kira had to close her eyes was not because of the light. it was what her eye colour was: a perfect purple and her pupils were not a circle but a thin slit. she wasn't born with it but after the car crash they turned. they used to sparkle in the light. but things are different know. thanks to her eye condition.

"ok that's it. starting today, you're a member of the host club." takuma pointed at kira. "so let me teach you some good pointers."

"what? whoa, whoa. hold it right there. I thought I was the host clubs dog? not a host?" kira snapped.

he grabbed a tea cup from the many that were scattered around the room. "first of all, when you place your tea cup on the table, extend your pinkie finger as a cushion so it doesn't make a lot of noise when it touches the table." he started.

"he isn't going to listen to me is he?" she said flatly. the twins shook their heads. "thought so." he went on about something that kira wasn't listening. she was trying to figure him out. now that I think about it there's a word that describes him, man what was it again? she thought.

"now when you greet the lady's remember to greet them nicely" he went on. dammit, if I could only remember that word. is it. a pain in the ass? no that's not it, damn if only I could remember that word, she continued to think.

"but more importantly you should remember always remember the how important the sideways glance is. this one always gets them" takuma appeared next to her and turned his head to look at her. the sideways glance.

kira stuck out her hand flat and hit it. "I've got it. he's obnoxious."

takuma's face fell and as quick as he appeared he tucked himself away in a corner. his emo corner?

"oh, sorry takuma? but I did learn a thing or two about that thing that you said" she lied scratching the back of her head.

takuma stood up "really, did my lesson prove useful?" he laughed. and here we go again. I don't know how long I can handle this? she thought. "well then, if you can manage to attract one hundred guests we will forget about your debt." yep he's also a pain in the ass, she thought.

a little bit later, kira was now opened for business as her first time. she had three guest and all of them where smiling. she was thinking how she could play this: emo? naughty? or nice? shy? they weren't good choices but that was as far as she could get to. she really wasn't cut out for this. but the only thing on her mind right now was her cut on her right arm.

"so Tyrone what do you do? what lotion do you use?" one of them said.

"do you have a lover? or do you have someone in mind?" one of them asked.

"wow your skin is so soft, how do you get it to go that soft?" the last one touched her skin.

man this sucks. ok calm down. all I need is one hundred requests and then that's it, and I really wish she didn't touch me, man I feel sorry of the guys who are normal around here living with this every day must suck? "well no I don't have a suitor yet," she said. the girls sighed in relief. "even though it is my first day here I'm still getting used to everything here. so how are you ladies?" kira asked, what the hell? I sound like Sven now. but they seem to like it? I guess this could work out for me after all? I need to thank Sven later for taking me on as his partner for all those years? the girls were quick with a reply.

"good." they said.

"you seem a little bit on edge takuma?" the girl with the red-brown hair said sitting her cup of tea down.

"oh it's just because of the new guy. isn't he cute?" takuma giggled. "for a guy?"

"well I wouldn't say that?" she said.

"hey boss, looks like your little lesson didn't really pay off?" the twins stated sitting behind the couch facing kira.

"I guess so? he's a natural isn't he?" takuma peeked over at kira.

"no lessons needed. he's got this thing down pretty fast" the twins stated. kira was just about to tell her story.

"11 years ago, my father gave me his mask" kira held up her silver mask. "and my mother gave me her necklace" she pulled out her bead on a string hiding under her cloths. "but my parents died that night" kira's face fell.

"what? what happened?" one of them asked.

"well. it wasn't just the day they died" her head fell and she covered up her eyes with her hand. "they were murdered. right in front of me."

they gasped. so did takuma.

"what are you saying that you're an orphan?" one of her customers said.

"yeah. I was so young" she looked at them, her head fell and she pretended to sob. Sven told her once that she had a natural talent for acting.

"how young were you?" one of them said.

"too young to remember. too old to forget." she said, the girls looked at her funny "I was five and it happened on my fifth birthday." kira's head tilted down. the girls surrounding her had tears in their eyes. "a mouth later I met Redgy, my cousin." she pointed to a boy leaning on a wall looking at them. "after that I was in a car crash that effected my eye sight. I now live with my two guardians who have been there for me since after the death of my parents. and now I'm here to get a good education and live my life like my parents wanted me to." kira smiled.

"that's so sad, you lost your parents" one of them started to cry.

"a week after their death's both my unties were killed by the same person. it was obvious to me now that someone one was targeting me and the people around me" kira said. "but I think he's given up and is doing something useful with his life? I hope." I think it's time for a change around here. these guys need a life. but it can't be anything to serious. after all, I am still a sweeper. and I'm living my life the way I want to. just like you said neon. I can let you go, but I'm never going to forget you or what you did for me, thanks to you.

"but who dose all the chores around the house?" another one asked. snapping kira out of it. "doesn't your guardian's do that?"

"I do. I haven't seen one of them since I was ten and Karratha is always working. so I do the cooking and cleaning and everything else" kira smiled. "but I'm the only one left in my family with the name amoto apart from my little sister. me and my little sister both took on the name Cross so we didn't get ourselves in trouble." her smile faded. one of her guests started to cry. suddenly her guest hugged her. kira rested her hands on them. "it's ok, what has pasted has past. and now we must look to the future for a better day, so you mustn't cry. I'm already having a better day" kira smiled.

"I know that we barely know you but" one of the girls said. "could we please sit with you next time?"

kira smiled. "that would be my greatest pleaser."

"wait you have a little sister?" the twins asked, standing at the edge of the sofa.

"yeah. she and I are twins, though I am the older one." she said.

"why didn't you tell us? is she cute?" one of them asked.

"what's her name?" the second asked.

"her name is kira and I'm not answering the other questions about her. after all. it classified information to give someone you don't know personal details, especially about girls" she said. suddenly kira's eyes widen: a girl crying a tray of a tea set walked behind her. she tripped and fell, the tea set smashed and she cut her hand.

"Tyrone, are you alright?" they asked, the girls had gotten back to their seats. kira smiled and nodded. these visions have been occurring often, more often than usual.

a girl walked past, the same girl that was in kira's vision. she tripped but kira attacked quickly: she back flipped off the couch and caught her with one hand. the other hand caught the tray and with great accuracy that she caught the tea cups and extras, even the liquid tea the flow out of the tea pot and the lid on top. it happened so fast that the girl in her arms didn't know what just happen.

"are you alright?" kira asked.

"you, you saved me. thank you" she said shakily.

kira picked her up with one arm and sat her down on the lounge, she sat the tray down. "I'm sorry I touched your body without asking. but are you sure you are ok?" kira asked again.

"yes I'm fine" the girl said quietly. kira checked to see if she had any cuts, scraps or bruise, she had none. kira sighed in relief and poured a cup of tea. "here it will help you calm down." the girl took a sip and the others watched in amazement.

"wow Tyrone. where did you learn how to do that?" one of the girls asked.

"I was trained in combat from the age of five" she said. and I'm not kidding either. I was trained at the age of five.

"that is so cool" the girls squealed. kira smiled, that's a bit high for me.

"how did he do that?" takuma whispered. "I have to get him to meet her. oh Tyrone, could you please come here?" he called.

kira sighed, "coming!, I'll be back in a minute." she left the guests and walked over to see what takuma wanted. she could hear them whispering but couldn't work out what they were saying. "what's up?"

"this is lady Sarah Cole, she is one of my most visited guests." he pointed to the girl sitting next to him.

that's the girl from earlier, kira thought. she smiled and bowed, "a pleaser to meet you, lady Sarah Cole." she raised and smiled. I know this girl isn't as white as she may seem, but keep smiling and act like nothing is wrong.

"wow, that was amazing. come here and give daddy a hug" takuma smiled. he leaped at her in a hug. oh no not again, kira's last words. his arm circled around her head and pushed her face into his chest. kira struggled to get out of his hands.

"I don't need a dad when I have an obsessive like mother. but I could use some help over here?" kira struggled to speak. suddenly mori leaped from his chair and in an instant he lifted kira from takuma's arms and into the air. his eyes widen and he blushed slightly, he knew to.

"mori. you didn't have to go that far?" takuma's arms dropped.

he set kira down and walked back to honey who was eating cake as usual. that was awkward, she thought brushing herself off.

"now why don't you come here and give daddy a hug?" takuma asked.

"no, that's ok" she said backing off. she sighed and looked out the window. glad to get out of that mess, she thought. but something caught her attention. she looked out the window at the pond down below. her eyes widen "you have got to be kidding me" kira tried to stay calm. I didn't know that there was bullies at this school? she thought. some idiot throw her bag out the window and it landed in a pond below.

kira burst out the door and ran thought the hall. she ran pasted Sarah Cole who was supposed to be in music room 3. weird didn't I see her in the music room only a few minutes ago? she thought. kira leaped down the stairs and out the door toward the pond.

after a few minutes of fishing her bag and books out she had one more thing to find. my wallet has to be somewhere here, she thought, searching thought lily pad covered water.

"hey commoner, it's pretty stupid leaving your duties as a host like that. why is your bag all wet?" a voice called, kira looked at who it was.

takuma.

"if I knew I would tell you" she shrugged and continued to search. if I don't find that wallet I won't have anything to pay for food this week. and this host club thing is driving me crazy, when I get out of here I am so going to kick someone, hopefully Karratha because it was his stupid idea for me to come here. this sucks. she heard a splash and looked over in the direction and takuma was in the water.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"you don't want to spend all day here. now do you?" he said searching through the water.

"um, thanks but you don't want to get your uniform wet?" she said.

"a little water never hurt anyone. besides. people say that I'm dripping with good looks." the gesture was nice, he has been so nice to her and she didn't even say thank you. this guy isn't what I thought of. maybe I just need to relax. I haven't been to school in years? she thought.

"here we are, is this what you're looking for?" takuma held up a black wallet and smiled. he winked at her. kira looked at him as if he was speaking another language. "don't tell me that your falling for me already?" he laughed waving her wallet in her face.

kira swiped the wallet from his hand. "dude that's gross. and thank you for everything too. I'm sorry for the way I've acted to. it's just that I'm not used to school life anymore. when you've been on the road for so long and you're out there doing something that's right you seem to forget about what it's like here. who am I kidding? I haven't been to school for ten years. I guess I've been hanging out with men that I forgot what it was like to be around people my own age. and I was in a bad mode and things just got out of hand. so. I'm sorry."

"it's not much of a big deal and I won't ask what you're talking about either" he smiled.

"I didn't expect you to" she smiled back.

"I understand that your frustrated and the guys can get a little out of hand sometimes so I should apologise to. now come on were going to be late." he smiled picking up her bag and shaking off the water. kira picked up her books and shake off the water. suddenly takuma took the books from her hands and he carried them leaving kira to carry nothing. what is he doing here anyway? is this his way of saying sorry? well whatever it is. he's a good kid, she thought slipping her hands behind her head.

they walked together and takuma mostly talked about how she saved the poor girl form tripping and how she did it with such ease. it was like watching a T.V. show about how good this thing was or how this thing will improve our way of life? after takuma talked kira's ear off they finally reached the music room 3 and kira opened the door. she had just about three lessons on how she saved a girl from tripping. she asked for the books back and he gave them to her. he walked toward his customers and everything was back to normal. kira sat her wet books down to dry and Sarah appeared behind kira. "could I please sit with you?" she asked, kira nodded.

after bringing back a tray of a tea set she sat alone with Sarah. kira took off the contacts and put her mask back on. she really hated wearing them, they had always hurt her eyes for some reason when she didn't wear them for a long time? kira could feel the envy coming from the girls that watching from behind. sarah rested her cup of tea on its plate.

"I heard that your bag fell into that pond. and that you got takuma in that yucky pond to. oh but what comes around goes around I guess? and you've got him wrapped around your little finger to." she gave a thin smiled to kira. why would she request to sit with me when she knows that she hates me? kira thought. she had that nasty girl tone in her voice. that made it clear to anyone about what her place in the peeking order.

"what are you talking about?" kira asked nicely with a smile. man this act is hard to play when she's that kind of girl. but why would she do this to me? something's not right about this.

"so why did you join the host club when not just any one can? they must think your cute or something? because no one gets in without them first knowing who they are? after all. you could be an assassin or something" she took another sip of tea. man this girl is uptight about something, kira thought. she didn't just feel the eyes of the girls. so could feel takuma watching her to.

"your very quiet for a new person, aren't you?" Sarah said. "you may think you're at the top round her and that you're going to steal everything away from me because you're the new kid around her. but I won't let you."

kira's eyes widen "that's why. your jealous of me aren't you?" she answered. she wasn't listening to Sarah's pathetic speech. it was so boring kira couldn't care less even if she tried. she was figuring out what made this stick up the ass chick annoyed with her. she was right about two things. she was one of those girls and what made her like this.

Sarah's face had gone from sweet to sour in seconds. she pushed aside the table and grabbed kira's arms and pulled kira on top of her. Sarah started to scream and slapped kira, her mask went flying across the room. instantly kira felt wobbly and collapsed into Sarah's chest making the situation worse. "somebody help me! Tyrone just attacked me, please help me!"

the twins came up behind kira and poured a jug of cold water on her back. Sarah pushed kira off of her and takuma helped her up . kira flipped over and laid on her stomach to get rid of the light that was pouring into her eyes.

"he attacked me out of nowhere, I was so scared takuma. please just hold me." Sarah hugged takuma who only pushed her away and looked at kira on the ground.

"look at him Sarah?" takuma asked. "he doesn't look like he would hurt a fly, and I know that he isn't someone with a bad heart, and I believe that Tyrone would never do a thing to hurt anyone or anything. Just because he's different doesn't mean he's a bad person," takuma's voice stayed reasonably calm despite the urge to argue. "and I sore what you did as well. since you couldn't have me all to yourself you thought that if you framed Tyrone you would get all of my attention? your wrong. I watch every move you made and heard every word you said. you abused him and treated him like dirt. You disgust me."

"why? why would you favour him over me?" Sarah's voice dropped. "why? takuma why?"

"because he's not that kind of person that would go hurting someone because of the fun of it. and if you try to do that again I shall have you expelled. now get out and don't ever come back? if I ever see you in here again I will have you expelled without a second thought" takuma walked over and collected kira's mask.

"why? takuma you idiot!" Sarah screamed and ran away, kira could hear her crying. bitch, she thought. still lying on the floor kira felt a hand on her shoulder.

"a little bit over reactive, don't ya think?" the twins asked themselves.

"here, you're going to need this right?" takuma handed kira her mask. she grabbed it and put it on, finally she could see again and she smiled. takuma helped her up. "you have much to learn my little rookie."

"thanks takuma" she said. "I owe you one."

"your mode seemed to change" the twins said to kira.

"I just needed to calm down. this is a first day in ten years that I have actually gone to a school and that I will never forget that's for sure" she said.

"wait a minute I thought you were joking about that whole thing?" takuma said.

"are you kidding me? believe it or not I'm actually a prodigy. my IQ is 410. though at the time I was ten my intelligence was 450. but that's how and why I got into this school so easily" she said.

"that explains a few things" the twins said. How the hell is her intelligence that high? It's not even human.

"here, this is the only spare we have, and let's face it. any uniform is better than a wet one?" kyo said handing her a bag with the spare uniform smiling.

"thanks, I'll go and put it on." kira said walking toward the change room.

kira took off her jacket and shirt and she was left with a tight skin coloured band around her chest that made her chest flat. she took that off and she could breathe better again. she held her shirt to cover her bare chest, her hair still in its place. she stared at the cut on her arm in the mirror.

damn. I almost got myself killed today. this cut is more than what I expected it to be. black blood. it's been five years since I heard of black blood. I had almost forgotten about it. she sighed. "black fang. I finally caught you" she whispered.

"hey Tyrone, I got you some towels to dry off—" suddenly takuma walked in at the wrong time, his eyes widen and he froze. this was the longest she'd seen him stay this still "Tyrone, you're a girl?" he said slowly.

"yeah" kira raced to pull the curtain closed. she got dressed quickly, slipped the bell off her neck and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and used the bell on a black ribbon to tie it up. from her pocket of her wet pants she pulled out a black choker collar and wrapped it around her neck. no matter what I do that history will scar me for the rest of my life. she was talking about the tattoo crimson gave her.

takuma yelled in fright and stupidity that he didn't recognize it earlier. "she's a girl can you believe it, she's a girl." everyone had left except the host club. probably the best thing since he's overreacting.

"it's about time takuma that you knew the truth." kyo said. he knew it from the start.

"yeah, didn't you know?" hikaru and kaoru said. they found out on the way.

"we knew it right, moridiky?" honey said.

"yes we did" mori said. they knew it along the way to.

"well I'm surprized." kira said opening the curtain fiddling with the choker around her neck. "that you guys figured it out and that you're the last one to find out, takuma. oh and by the way, thanks for standing up to Sarah. I really hate people who are like that. you guys I can live with, but that kind of nasty I really hate" kira smiled. "and I thought you were really cool to. that took a lot of courage and you pulled it off really well." she smiled.

instead of having another boy's uniform kira had to put on a girl's uniform. takuma started to blush badly, his face was as red as the bright red tie around his neck. he tried to cover it up with his hand.

"my, my could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" kyo chuckled to himself. he was talking about takuma. the host club king who could choose between many girls but chooses the sweeper.

the rest of the host club saw what she looked like as she walked fully out, their jaws drop. her hair was up in a high pony tail that tickled the backs of her thighs, and her fringe split in half between two bangs framing her face. her mini skirt was shorter than the others were mainly because her waist was smaller than other. her jacket was a little bit tight, same reason. "hey wait a minute didn't you have short hair before?" the twins asked, pointing at her hair.

kira walked back into the change rooms and walked out holding the specialize hair pin that she had. she explain how it was used. it looked like two huge curved combs attached to a thin metal rope.

"are those real?" takuma leaned in and poked one of kira's breast. kira acted as anyone would: her hand arched back and slapped takuma across the face. it left a red mark on his left cheek. she always hated it when people tried to do that. she would usually punch them in the face or hick them with her foot.

"yes those are fucking real." kira rested her hands on her hips. her eyes narrowed.

"could the boss be a perv?" the twins smiled devilishly.

"I am not a perv!" takuma rested his hand of his sore cheek.

"you're a dirty perv, you're a dirty perv," the twins teased.

"shut up I am not a dirty perv!" takuma shouted. "can't you see Tyrone was flat chested and now he's—I mean she's this" takuma pointed to kira's breasts.

"yeah we know but you still touch her boobs" they said.

"I didn't know they were real or not so how was I supposed to know?" he barked.

"you could of just asked her?" they shrugged.

"but can't you see they weren't there before, and then poof, they appeared?" he pointed to them.

"there having an argument over my boobs. not the best impression I must say" she said annoyed.

"yeah, how did you do that?" the twins asked.

"with a very tight skin coloured band that was so tight that keeps my chest flat and so I look like a boy" she shrugged.

"oh, by the way Tyrone, why do you have a boy's name instead of a girls? is it because your parents hated you or something? and why has your voice changed?" the twins asked.

"we went all out on the pretend kira's a guy operation" someone interrupted.

Redgy.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. why do I have to go here and can you please tell me why I have to dress as a guy anyway. lord reggae?" kira asked Redgy. lord reggae was his real name. Redgy was more of a nick name because when they first met kira had a hard time pronouncing his name. so she just started calling him Redgy.

"funny, I thought you like dressing up as a guy and pretending? but it's mainly to hide you way until everything cools down and then you can leave. princess kira amoto" Redgy rested his hand on his heart and bowed on one knee.

"I hate it when they do that" kira said flatly.

"what's he talking about Tyrone and why did he call you princess kira whatever?" one of the twins asked.

"that's because it's my real name, and I'm a princess of a lost royal family. I have thirty six cousin and live on my own for a little while. and Redgy's real name is lord reggae Kiryu, he's also my cousin and the same age as me" kira started to point out the basics.

"what are you saying?" takuma asked. "isn't your little sister kira amoto?"

"wait a minute, let me guess. you don't have a twin sister" one of the twins asked.

"you got that right" kira smiled. "and I'm not a normal kid either. I'm actually the ex-assassin dark angel. ever heard of the crimson numbers?"

"no. who are they?" takuma asked.

"a group of highly trained erasers sent out to appositely get rid of evil. the top ranking are the crimson numbers. there's thirteen of them. then there are the lesser ones who don't do a lot." kyo pushed up his glasses. "there famous worldwide."

"how do you know that kyo?" takuma looked like he was having a hard processing it.

"you think that all this time I was doing nothing? I was doing research on the amoto family. kira is the last living heir. she was only ten when she joined the crimson organisation. when she turned eleven she became a number. when she was fourteen she quit suddenly and was never seen again until she was found in a remote area two weeks after she quit." kyo scanned his book.

"that's about right" kira nodded. "except I joined at the age of nine, then because a number on my tenth birthday."

"so what number was she?" the twins asked.

"the number thirteen?" kyo said. "underneath the collar around her neck on the left side there is the roman numerals thirteen tattooed. the code name that she went by was dark angel" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"yeah that was me" kira gave a half smile. "but how do you know all that stuff?"

kyo's face changed "we met before. remember that day three years ago when we were middle school? how a strange girl entered this academy? she was talking to a woman with the roman mineral number one tattooed on her forehead. sound familiar to you? the two were talking when takuma went out to asked the girl for her name and the girl attack and beat takuma with three hits before he even realised it and before he hit the ground. then she had a gun pointed at his heart. the woman told her that he wasn't her target. I came out and noticed that the girl had the roman numerals thirteen tattooed on the left side of her neck. when I said her name. dark angel. she was in front of me and pointed a gun to my head before I could blink. I thought that she had shot the gun and I was dead. but the woman told her to come. the girl left and I still had my life to live. after that I did a little research and guess what I found. the code name dark angel. and the real name. kira amoto."

kira's cheeks were flushed. her bottom lip trembled. "that was you?" her face returned back to normal "so that's how you knew who I was? holy shit this is awkward."

"well. at first I didn't think so. but when I sore your eyes. I knew instantly who you were. it's defiantly no mistaking your eyes." kyo said. "it was a dead giveaway on who you were."

"so then I guess you still remember the gun that was pointed to your head then?" kira asked.

"yes I do—" before kyo could finish his sentence kira pulled the gun hooked around her leg and pointed it at kyo's head.

"is this the gun you were talking about?" suddenly the killer look in her eyes was there. it brought back bad memories.

"hey what do you think you're doing?" takuma asked trying to swat away the gun but failing.

"I was just showing him? here" kira took kyo's hand and placed the gun into it. "it's pretty cool huh? just try not to shoot it. It is a loaded gun and I can't be there to catch it."

"you know. I thought that you were actually going to kill me" kyo fingered the gun in his hand.

"I would never do that." kira bowed her head. "because I made a promise not to kill or hurt a living thing ever again."

"I think that is a great promise seen as how you used to be an assassin and all?" takuma shrugged.

"you know. I like the way I am now. not taking those stupid orders like I used to. living life as I want to. just to be free" kira smiled. though it felt like freedom it really wasn't. people had always told her what to do, she just didn't have the time to listen to what they said.

"the story that she told her guest today was only half of what her past was meaning that she trained her elementary days. by the age of ten she had topped the world's smartest people by miles. she used to be an assassin throughout her middle school days. now she's a sweeper and wears that bell so that she remembers who she is now and not what she was then. it also hides her number thirteen tattoo. what combination?" Redgy smiled. they looked at her. kira showed them her number thirteen tattoo that was in roman numerals on the left side of her neck. hidden from by the black leather collar around her neck.

"actually I never went to middle school" kira shrugged. "it's been two years since I quit working for crimson and yet they still haven't found a replacement for me."

"so you used to kill people?" takuma asked.

"and you're a princess?" the twins asked. "it's the ultimate combination."

"and what else should we know that concerns us?" kyo asked pushing up his glasses.

kira's smile turned into a frown "just that you should watch your backs from now on, things can and will get weird and ugly from now on" kira shrugged.

"what do you mean?" the twins asked.

"that's a story best set for another time" kira smiled. and on the day. kira's life was changed. not only would she become a student.

she became a host.

ch2. Don't worry, it will be over soon

"oh kira" takuma waltzed up to kira. "were you waiting long?"

"why are they all staring at me? I fill so embarrassed by it" kira said. she was in the girl school uniform and hair was up in a high pony tail.

"there staring at you, because you look beautiful." takuma said reaching his hand out to her.

"please make them stop" kira ran for his arms.

"a beautiful princess must be treated with respected by everyone. don't worry I will protect you, no matter what kira, I shall protected you." takuma started to swing her around and she was in the air.

"oh I love you takuma, I love you" she smiled.

"I love you to, kira" he smiled.

"wow. taka-chan must be having a really great day dream" honey interrupted.

"yeah well, he's kinder creeping me out" hikaru pointed out.

takuma was having one of the many kira-takuma day dreams that have been going on since he found out that she was a girl. suddenly hard footsteps were heard from the hall. they heard a bell ring and then someone burst through the door out of breathe. the being wore a long black trench and had dark brown hair. but a little puffy.

"sorry I'm late guys" a breathless voice sounded, it was kira. she straightened up and walked over to kyo. who was pretending to busy looking though his black note book trying not to notice her. she throw a small duffel bag on the table, kyo focused on it and he opened the bag. his eyes widen and he tipped the bag upside-down and out pour bunches of money. "there, paid, done, ten million yen debt over."

"oh, Tyrone your debt isn't ten million, it's ninety million" kyo smiled. each of the hosts swore that they wouldn't tell a soul about kira's secret. it was working. except they slipped her real name here and there.

"what?" kira said flatly.

"each vase was worth 10 million each, it's just that you miss heard hikaru and kaoru wrong" he pointed out.

"you have got to be kidding me!" kira sighed "why does it always have to be more? now I know how Sven feels?" kira moaned.

"oh Tyrone! I've missed you so much I thought that you weren't going to come today" takuma's arms swooped in and he held her. kira winced. her shoulder was sliced by criminal who was worth the money on the table. it has been hurting all day since it happened. "hey. where did you get all that money from?" takuma asked looking at the money.

"well if you really want to know, I'm a sweeper." she said, escaping from his arms. "remember Redgy said something about it yesterday?" kira pushed takuma away. he was standing a little bit too close to her.

"oh yeah, I remember Redgy saying something about that yesterday" takuma said. now she's a sweeper and she wears that bell so that she remembers who she is now and not what she was then. kira remembers, a little too well.

"I became sweeper nearly two years ago as a sweeper, I pledge to stop killing and I quit being an assassin close to two years now. and with the help of a sweeper who's been there for a while and a bio-weapon, I got though it and learn some pretty cool stuff" kira said. taking off the trench coat and slipping into her school jacket.

"bio-what?" kaoru appeared.

"yeah?" hikaru appeared.

"do you guys remember what the military were doing a eleven years back?" kira asked.

"I heard something about it in the news?" takuma said. "wasn't it an accident?"

"far from it. it was a robbery to get the nanotechnology the military kept. it was no accident. nanotechnology was going to change the world but instead. a guy called tornado took it upon himself to get the data and create a weapon of mass destruction called a bio-weapon. it worked. he altered D. N. A to make the kid. it was supposed to be either an angel or a demon. his favourite game to play with him was tag. only the kid played the demon." kira searched though her back pocket, she pulled out a picture and handed it to takuma. "the big one is Sven and the little one is Conner, he's the bio-weapon."

"but he looks just like a normal boy?" takuma handed the picture back "and who is the one in the middle?"

"I know. he was created for one purpose. to kill. and that is me" kira said.

"really? wow you have changed" takuma said.

"yeah that was about a year ago" she replied with a shrug.

"what dose nanotechnology do to normal person?" hikaru asked.

"it was supposed to be a used by the military. but tornado used it to an even greater lengthen. before I met Conner I was sent to kill him. I guess that's when I met Sven as well. he knew that Conner was no monster but a boy raised in a different environment. he told me that once. and so he raised him as his own. I helped" kira smiled. "when I met him a week after I quit and found myself in Sven's hideout he gave me this cross necklace. he is freaking awesome when he was battling. his hands can turn into blades or anything he likes. I think? it's called morphing at least I think that's what they said?. when he left tornado he wasn't totally complete. he was morphing more though. and that was bad. earlier this year did you hear about that giant alien ship in japan? that wasn't a ship. it was Conner when he fused his body with nanites he sucked up so many people to feed of them. but we saved him."

"I have a question, what's a sweeper?" kaoru asked.

"a sweeper is sort of like a bounty hunter who collects criminals and gets a lot of cash for it. so think of us as cops since were doing their job?" kira stated.

"is that where the money came from?" takuma pointed to the bag of money sitting on the table.

kira nodded and reach for her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, she handed it to the twins. "what's this?" they asked her holding it up.

"it's said that the higher the bounty the more badass the criminal" kira smiled. the twins looked at the bounty poster. it had a picture of twin girls, the poster said there age, there height, facts and it had why they were up for grabs. it also had how much they were worth. "they're going for fourteen million gold. there like assassins who kill for the fun. not because they were told to."

"fourteen million gold?" the twins said. "that a lot of money." suddenly Redgy appeared out of nowhere at kira's side.

"take off your jacket" he said.

"what?" kira's voice trembled.

"take off you jacket" he said a little bit louder.

"no. I don't want to" she hugged herself. suddenly her shoulder ached like crazy. "oh. that's why" kira did as she was told and took off her jacket and pulled up her dress shirt. the twins sneaked in closer, so did takuma.

"what are you three doing?" Redgy asked.

"nothing! nothing" the trio backed off. Redgy held a box that appeared out of nowhere, just like he did.

"did anyone hear him come in?" hikaru asked.

"did anyone see him come in?" kaoru asked.

"yeah I did" kira answered, she flinched "ouch, could you be any more careful?"

"sorry, I haven't done this in a while?" Redgy held a needle and was jabbing it into kira's back.

"yeah well obviously" kira exaggerated.

takuma became worried "what the hell are you doing to my poor kira?"

Redgy coughed the words 'it's Tyrone' into his arm

"I mean my poor Tyrone?"

"relax pretty boy, I just got cut from last night's encounter who just happens to be a crazy psycho killer with a knife. it said if you come with in eye contacted of this guy you're a goner. but that didn't stop me." kira reassured him.

"is that all he did?" takuma pointed at her wound.

"pfft, you should see the other guy" kira waved it off.

"there all done" Redgy cut the tread and kira put her jacket on, rolled back her shoulders and winced.

"I don't know what's worst? the knife? or redgy's sewing ability?" kira sighed.

a little while later, kira's guests have double, probably from what happened yesterday when she saved that girl and she was sitting next to her. but one stood out.

"wow your more cuter then I expected" she was sitting next to her. she lifted kira's chin up and she smiled. "I think your my new favourite host" she smiled, kira smiled awkwardly. she look over to takuma who had a face that made kira giggle quietly.

"oh Tyrone you have to save me next." one of her guests announced.

"no me next."

"no me."

suddenly she was swamped by girls that she could hardly breathe. "hey whoa!" to break the attentions of the lady's in walked a young man who carried a large box.

"here you are, one large chestnut tea set" he said.

takuma walked over to him "thanks and here's your pay." he handed him a large stack of cash that kira gave to kyo this morning. the boy that brought in the tea set looked around the room and his eyes fell on kira's bunch of adoring fans. he looked sad and left, money in hand. kira looked to one of her new customers how made no eye contact with him. kira walked over to see what he had brought.

"who was that?" she asked.

"that is troy banner, he brings us tea sets very month because we sometimes used to break them." takuma said.

"oh" kira peeped into the box the he brought. there were tea cups with very detailed designs and most of them had gold paintings around their edge's. kira had never seen such detailed like paintings on cups before. she picked one up and looked at it closer. she sore pictures of peacocks and flowers and other things that made the cup look beautiful.

"I see you like that one," takuma wondered.

"huh!" kira whipped around and looked at him.

"yeah it's my favourite to" he smiled. kira placed the cup back into the box and walked back to where she was with her customers.

"so Tyrone what events were at your old school?" one of the girls asked.

"well once every year we would have this event were the boys gave something white to the girl that they like. that was on white day. and on that another day the girls would give the boys that they liked chocolates. that was valentine's morning. on valentine's evening, all the boy's would give a red rose to the girl he loves. but once every year we put on a dance to celebrate the princess's birthday. you should really hear about our Christmas." kira smiled.

takuma overheard kira's conversation he closed his eyes and started his takuma-kira day dream: "here my love, a white rose just for you" takuma handed kira a pure white rose that sparkled in the light.

"oh it's just perfect, and I got you something, here you go. I, I know it's a little early but I couldn't take it any longer." kira handed him a big box of chocolates. "I made them myself, I hope you like them?"

"shall we dance my love?" takuma sat the chocolates down and held out his hand.

"yes, takuma" kira took his hand.

"here allow me" he took the rose from kira's hand and placed it in her hair just above her ear. kira smiled, takuma smiled as they danced on . . .

"so you really had that many events in the one year?" hikaru said. back in the real world.

"well we had a lot more but I don't see what's so interesting about them?" kira shrugged.

"I like the one where you celebrated the princess birthday." kaoru appeared.

"yes a dance that would be perfect" takuma interrupted appearing behind kira.

"and maybe we can see kira in a dress?" the twins said to themselves

takuma's inner mental picture: kira in a frilly pink dress, her laughing. takuma went bright red in the face.

kira sighed "yay sounds fun" she said flatly "but one problem. it's not the missing princess birthday yet."

"oh right" takuma's face fell.

"but what's stopping you from putting on the dance?" kira wondered.

"yeah your right" he said.

"by the way holly what are you doing with Tyrone?" hikaru asked.

"yeah shouldn't you be with takuma?" kaoru stated.

"I think it was just time to change" holly had short light brown hair and brown eyes. takuma sat in his emo corner sulking, again.

"what's up with that guy, seriously?" kira moaned. takuma stood up and walked back over to her.

"know kira—" takuma started to say. kira coughed and made a face. "I mean Tyrone, you need to learn how to dance? don't worry I'll teach you." he smiled.

"thanks but I don't need lessons on how to dance" kira smiled.

"why?" the twins asked.

"because I already know how to dance. so what are we doing?" kira shrugged.

"how do you know how to dance?" takuma asked.

"when I was growing up I didn't spend most of my time training. I would spend a two hours learn how to be a princess meaning I had to learn how to dance." kira's face fell, she remembered the long lessons on how to pose, how to walk, how to walk, how to eat and how to greet. but the worst one was learning how to dance. she knew nearly all of the dances to very classic piano song there is and dance style. it was long and boring. not to mention that she had to learn how to play every single instrument they had. lucky for her she was a fast learner. this git her far.

"ok, so you do know ballroom right?" hikaru asked.

"yeah that one was the worst one of the lot" kira moaned.

"so what are you wearing then?" kaoru asked.

"what kind of a question is that, you dirty pervs?" takuma yelled at the twins.

"well I do have a tuxedo I could wear?" kira stated.

"good" the twins said with a satisfied smile.

"but I was going to get you to wear this" takuma showed kira a pretty pink frilly dress that he had pictured in his mind.

kira looked at it horrified "I'm not wearing that. besides I am a guy after all?" she whispered. takuma backed off and engaged in his emo corner, sulking. for the hundredth time.

"ok dude seriously, stop doing that." kira moaned.

suddenly takuma was shaking kira's shoulders "don't say that." he grabbed a white handkerchief from his pocket and started to cry "mummy kira's using those bad boy words again."

"who's mummy?" the hikaru asked.

"takuma thinks he's kira's father and so I think he's referring to me as the mother?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"oh so what does that make us?" the twins asked.

"the evil barts that are my sons" takuma pointed at the twins. "and your such a bad influence on my little girl. you guys taught her how to swear didn't you?"

"actually, it's sweeper talk" kira answered.

"sweeper talk?" hikaru asked.

"yeah, we have our own words to say to people" kira shrugged. "I guess I just been doing it for so long that I kinder developed the swearing to?"

"but you're a commoner, and commoners don't have a lot of money?" kaoru stated.

"true but sweepers do" kira smiled.

"I'd like to go to this sweeper's place where you get this money from? it might be good?" takuma said.

"it's called a sweepers lodge" kira stated " there's one in town. you can come if you want to?"

"when should we meet you there?" hikaru asked.

"I don't care. I'm not busy when the sun goes down so I'll be there?" kira shrugged. "usually."

"come on kira" kaoru stated.

"yeah stand up straight and smile" hikaru groan.

kira was dressed in a black tuxedo, she sighed "well I haven't done this in a while. so cut me some slack ok?" kira moaned.

"well look how many girls have turned up this event, you should thank kyo for organising this dance" takuma smiled. he stood on the stair case above them.

"it's actually an event to get holly and troy back together again." the twins whispered.

"what are you saying?" kira asked in a half moan half tired voice.

"you see, when you left to get that suit of yours, takuma made up this plan to get holly and troy together. holly is a host swooper, she changes host more than takuma changes guests, which is so often that we lost track" hikaru shrugged.

"but the rest of the operation involves you kira, I mean Tyrone. man why do we still have to call you Tyrone anyway?" haoru asked.

"because I'm enrolled here as Tyrone Cross so don't come complain to me about it? go complain to someone how cares? wait what do you mean the rest of the operation?" kira exclaimed.

the twins smiled and slung their arms around each other, "that's a story best saved for later."

kira didn't like the sound of that, since they were known as the mischievous type. she sighed, straighten up and smiled. she wore her hair as she did at school. she looked like she hadn't changed out of her uniform, except the different shade of grey to black and the white flower in her pocket. and the white tie around her neck. she also wore a black dress shirt instead of a white one. she looked like one of the numbers from crimson.

"welcome guests to the kuran academy's dance, you are welcome to dance with the host of your choosing. and the winner of the dance shall be picked as tonight's queen and be awarded a passionate kiss on the cheek from our host club king" kyo announced.

"best of luck to you all, my little darlings" takuma glanced around the room and all the girls sighed. they loved him too much.

"this is going to be a long night?" kira sighed.

"well not entirely" kyo stated.

"what do you mean?" kira asked.

"we have to dance with the lady's so that will take up most of the dance and we've set out a large banquet." kyo pushed up his glasses.

"banquet meaning you guys have food and fancy tuna?" kira asked.

takuma summersaulted off the stair case above and appeared at kira's side. it was a perfect flip. "get some fancy tuna here now!" takuma pointed at kyo who already started to called someone. the twins hugged kira reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"screw fancy tune, I'd kill for a bottle of milk right now" kira said to herself. suddenly her gut rumbled loudly. "crap that was loud."

"sounds like someone's" hikaru started.

"a little hungry" kaoru finish.

"hey Tyrone," someone called. kira looked up and someone thought a glass bottle of white liquid. kira escaped out of their arm and leaped to catch it. with one swift move she reached out and caught it. kira looked at it and then looked at who through it, she smile.

"thanks Redgy" she opened it. the white liquid was milk. it was nice to see that someone was looking out for her. she started to drink it. it felt so good to get some milk after two days without it. the longest kira has gone without having a drop for milk. while she was conscious anyway.

"what is that?" hikaru pointed to the bottle in kira's hands.

"I believe its milk?" kyo pointed out.

"oh, so why does she have it then?" kaoru asked.

"how am I supposed to know?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"I was given milk from a young age, my master said it would make me stronger." kira looked at the half empty bottle of milk, she remembered what he said. here kira it will make you strong, you want to be strong right. those words were what he really said to her. those memories were plastered in her mine as clear as day break "strong."

"you say something?" hikaru asked.

"no" kira replied quickly.

they were in an enormous hall littered with girls from the entire school. one of the many unused rooms the host club booked for the dance. the room had beautifully hung chandeliers and the walls were a beautiful rose pink. the room felt a little too familiar to kira as it reminded her of her 5th birthday. in the main room where couples danced happily and were they had no Idea that there king and queen were being murdered and there princess was in tears watching it. but she smiled and pretended nothing was wrong.

as the night went on and the six boy's dance with the girls, kira stood back and watched. she could fill a pair of girls sneaking around but getting very close to her. probably wanting to ask her for a dance but to scared for what she might say.

"I've been looking for you, Tyrone. may I have the next dance" a girl appeared. holly wore a beautiful satin blue dress with a power blue sash with a blue sapphire pedant that tied her sash around her arms. she looked beautiful. kira smiled and bowed.

"yes of course" kira took holly's hand and walk out onto the dance floor.

"oh, holly's here." honey pointed out.

"then let's put operation get holly and troy together in effect." takuma signalled to the rest of the gang meaning that she'd arrived. mori and honey suddenly swiped kira away from holly just as they were about to dance and ran for the change rooms out of sight of the rest of the dancers.

"kidnapped?" holly said slowly unaware of what just happened.

"kira-chan's here, kira-chan's here" honey said bonding up to the rest of the gang, mori had kira slung over his shoulder.

"well you guys took your time?" the twins stated. mori set kira down, she didn't look too happy about this.

"you didn't have to be so forceful?" kira said angrily.

"whatever, just put this on" the twins shoved a plastic bag with something in it and honey pushed her into the change rooms. "and hurry up this time."

kira opened the bag and her face fell. "oh you have got to be kidding me?"

"we have matching shoes to." the twins sang happily.

"you have no idea how long it's been since I wore a dress right?" kira said pulling the dress out of its plastic casing. it was rose pink with a sash around the waist. she slipped it on and put on the matching shoes: pink one-inch platform high-hills with a small bow on the top. slowly still trying to get used to the shoes and the dress that came just below her knees. kira emerged from the change rooms. "it's been six years since I last wore a dress? how do I look?"

"nice" the twins gave a thumbs up. the twins grabbed her arms and sat her down. kira looked frightfully at what was on the table next to her: covering the table there was cosmetics of every kind.

"what's with all the make-up?" she asked.

the twins started to put make up on kira's face "look I know that this is the boss's plan and all, but why does it have to be so—" hikaru started.

"there you are gentlemen I have been looking for you everywhere." takuma barged in unaware that he had interrupted something important. all of them turn to face him. even kira. she had her hair out and ropes of it were held back with a huge pink bow, takuma blushed. badly.

"go get him tiger" hikaru smiled.

"troy is waiting for you in the next room" kaoru pointed out. "you gotta ask him about how he feels

kira steadied her balance when she got up. she turned and headed for the door wobbling. "my face feels heave and this shoes are hard to walk in" she complain. as soon as she reached the door kira stumbled and tripped. with a bit of luck takuma caught her. kira looked at him surprised. "thanks" she whispered.

takuma widen his eyes and bowed his head. his blush became worst "you're welcome" he whispered slowly. he started to left her up but realised what he was holding. her boobs. suddenly he dropped her and she landed face first into the floor. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY KIRA I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP YOU I SWEAR!" he started to freak out.

"it's alright," kira turned to face him. "but can you help me up, these shoes may look good but there way harder to walk in then you think."

takuma nodded and reached out his hand. instead of kira grabbing it she grabbed hikaru's hand. "don't you think you've done enough?"

"yeah we worked so hard on her, don't you have any respect?" kaoru stated dusting her off.

"look, can I leave now?" kira started to walk normally, hey I think I'm getting the hang of this now? she thought walking out the door. kira walked down the hall and away from the guys.

"bye, bye, wait I thought that she couldn't walk in heels" the twins waved.

"I can't believe how pretty she looked" takuma drooled.

"hey lover boy, shouldn't you be with holly?" the twins asked flatly.

"UHH! I completely forgot!" takuma ran in the opposite direction to kira. but from a long way kira could hear his heavy footsteps running down the hall in a hurry.

kira reached troy who was looking out the window. he looked so sad and grey. kira really didn't what to disturb him. slowly she crept away unnoticed until she bumped into a small table that held a tea set. the tea set fell and smashed. it looked like a water bomb when it splashed on the ground. kira covered her mouth. she really needed to stop doing that.

"that was a Worcestershire tea set. highly expensive" troy moved away from the window and was now facing kira. "what is your name?"

"oh that really doesn't matter?" kira waved the comment off. "hey can I ask you something?"

"sure, what do you want to ask me?" troy wondered.

"do you have a special someone?" kira asked following the scripted the twins gave her that she only read once.

"well I did, but now she's gone" troy bowed his head. he had short brown hair and blue eyes. and he wasn't much taller than the twins.

kira walked closer to him, "so what happened?" she asked.

"when we were kids, we were close, but it wasn't until she went to high school that she and I spoke less and less. then when she found out about the host club she never spoke to me again." he started to say. it sounded like the two were child-hood friends kira thought. "then she met Tyrone and she can't shut up about him. she goes on and on about how cute he looks and how much of a gentlemen he is" troy finished. now that part was kira's fault.

"well how cares about looks? it's about what's on the inside that counts? a very good friend told me that once and it's only know that I work out what it meant." kira smiled.

troy squinted "have we met before or do you look oddly familiar?"

"no what gave you that idea?" kira laughed like nothing was wrong expect that everything was terrifically, terrifically, wrong. "you know if you just talk to her more then she will leave the host club alone and everything could go back to normal? and sometimes big things can come in small packages?" kira place her arm around her back. she was veering off course with the twins script and making up her own. and it was working lot better.

meanwhile takuma wasn't having much luck with finding holly. he had given up almost all hope in finding her. when he went back to see if kira had any luck, he finally found her. holly was looking out the window at the moon.

"beautiful night?" takuma asked her.

"yes it is." holly looked at takuma.

"what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was looking for Tyrone when I noticed how beautiful the stars were" she said.

"but, why aren't you with troy? I'm sure he'd love to dance with you?" takuma smiled, holly's head fell.

"you know he does love you, in fact he talks about you a lot." takuma hope to cheer her up.

"really?" holly's head shoot up.

"oh yeah, he talks about how pretty you look, and how smart you are. but the one question is, why did you start to visit the host club?"

"well I don't know really, it seems like a big mess now that I think about it and the only one for me is tory?" holly smiled. "where is he now?"

takuma pointed to down the hall and holly ran in that direction until she reached a room. she opened it saw kira and troy talking. her eyes widen and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" holly ran out of the room and back down the hall.

"holly!" troy cried. "wait this isn't what it looks like? I'm sorry but—"

"go on," kira replied before he could finish.

"what?"

"go on, go after her, she needs you. and at the moment, you need her" kira smiled. troy nodded and ran out the room after holly who kira could hear crying. kira's hearing was super advanced then everyone else's. for some reason.

"well isn't this a surprise?" someone said. Redgy appeared out of nowhere. like he always did.

"yeah well don't get used to it" kira exclaimed. placing her hands on her hips.

"oh yeah, don't you have to be somewhere?" he smiled. kira ran out of the room and back into the change rooms. she looked down and her eyes widen. she couldn't believe that she was running in one inch platform high-hills. not everyone can do that. kira reached the change rooms, slipped the dress off and put on the clothes she was wearing before. she neatly folded the dress and stuffed into its plastic case. kira ran out of the room and back to where the host club was now. outside where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. kira walked up to the twins and stuffed the dress and shoes into their hands.

"here, my feet are killing me" kira said.

"about time commoner? what took you so long?" hikaru asked.

"well it's not easy putting your hair up again" kira pointed to her hair. suddenly a spot light fell on holly and troy. they stopped their running and looked into the light.

"this couple has been chosen to dance the final dance." kyo pointed out "and lady holly is now our new queen."

troy smiled "may I have this dance?" he bowed and held out his hand. holly took it with a smile.

"yes" she said.

they danced on. it was nice to know that kira had done something good for the day. well that her good deed for the day. it made her sleep better at night. she looked up at the night sky and frowned.

"what's wrong kira?" takuma asked.

"there's not every many stars and the moon isn't even full" kira sighed. she didn't even realise that he said her real name?

"what do you mean stars? and the moon isn't full?" he asked and kira pointed up at the black sky. he followed her arm upwards "oh I see."

"before I became a sweeper I used to sit on the rooftops and which the stars and the moon while drinking my milk. it was like my secret place and I'd share it with the my pet cat who I haven't seen in a while." kira frowned again.

"I'm just curious. why did you become a sweeper?" takuma asked, kira's head bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" takuma was cut off.

"no it's okay, I realised that I have been a sweeper for nearly two years now, a good friend of mine first told me about how great it was to put badass dudes in jail. shortly after he died and that's when I met Sven and Conner. but that's a story that can be saved for another time. but I also sleep better at night when I know I've done something good for the day. like tonight?" kira smiled, she slipped her hands in her pockets.

the dance had ended and kyo stepped forward. "and now would the queen shall receive her kiss that will be given by our new addition, Tyrone Cross." he announced.

"what?" takuma and kira said at the same time.

"there is no way that I'm kissing her" kira moaned.

"I second that!" takuma yelled.

"if you do it then I'll cut your debt by one fifth." he smiled, kira thought that cutting her debt would make her life easier and that she would leave quicker.

"fine, but that really won't be necessary" she sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this troy?" holly asked.

"yes you can, make it a pledge to stop your host swooping" troy smiled.

"it's just a kiss Tyrone?" the twins stated. they both held a banana pill in one hand and without takuma knowing through it on the staircase below. kira walked down the stairs towards holly who awaited her kiss. kira bowed to her and drew her in ready for it. this is going to earn some maigre pay back.

"hey isn't this kira-chan's first kiss?" honey gladly pointed out.

takuma came rushing down the stairs "no Tyrone!" he screamed. but he slipped on the banana pill the twins through on the ground. he pushed kira into holly. the kiss went from just a peck on the cheek to a full on kiss to the lips. they parted and holly looked at troy who laughed.

kira touched her lips "I can't believe I gave my first kiss to a girl? well I guess this school could be interesting after all?" she smiled and shrugged it off. takuma appeared behind her. he was crying and his mouth in a gape. kira looked at him funny "what's up with you?"

suddenly Redgy appeared and gave kira another bottle of milk. she smiled and opened it. "nothing like a bottle of milk to calm the night?" she smiled.

ch3. physical exam. dun! Dun! DUN!

the host club deicide to work out side today. they were cosplaying as well. kira's least favourite thing in the world. she, honey and mori wore the traditional Japanese clothes and takuma, the twins and kyo wore waiter like costumes. "welcome lady's" they said.

"ah, and what would the lady like?" hikaru asked.

"here you are lady's, your tea is ready." kaoru tripped and the hot tea splashed onto his fingers. he held his burning hand.

"kaoru. are you alright? here let me kiss it better" hikaru leaned in and kiss his younger brothers hand. the girls started to go crazy over that. kira sighed oh please how do they like that shit? I've been here at least a week and I still haven't gotten used to this. they look like a guy couple in love. not that there's anything wrong with that there brothers and that's just gross.

"hey tyru-chan you coming?" honey asked. he was sitting on top mori's shoulders. I still can't get over how short he is as well. he reminds me of someone I know though, kira thought.

"coming" kira walked in the direction of where they were headed. they set a small dark red sheet on the ground and set out small bowls. they settled down and welcomed there two guests.

a little while later honey was making a traditional drink in one of the bowls laid out. he used a bamboo mixer. kira looked at him, is he going to overdo it? she thought. honey kept going, I think he is going to overdo it. man shouldn't one tell him? she thought. honey continued to make the drink. ok he has differently over did it kira decided.

"mitskuni, you over did it?" mori said, his deep voice echoed in kira's mind. it reminded her of her master Tyrone, the real Tyrone Cross. honey's face fell. he told him. finally, kira thought. there was just about a few drops left in the bowl. the girls gasped and one of them took the drink.

"I'll drink it" she said putting the bowl to her lips.

"oh honey, it's just the right amount for the both of us" the other one said. "you never cease to amaze me" she smiled.

"really, you mean it?" honey smiled. kira sighed and walked away undetected by the others. I really need to get used to this quickly or this is going to be a long semester, she thought.

kira walked under the blossoming cherry trees and there pink pedals were falling from them. kira smiled happily for the first time in ages. wow. this actually cool, she thought. the traditional Japanese clothes she wore were flowing in the breeze. kira looked around to see if anyone was watching her. no one was there. she reached her hand back and took out her hair pin. it felt good to get rid of that thing for a little while. having her hair bunched up like that always give her a headache.

kira's hair flew in the gentle wind. she took in the peacefulness of her solitude. "oh that's where you went" someone called. well, it was peaceful. kira turned around and found takuma walking toward her. he had a skip in his step then that disappeared when his eyes widen. "what are you doing with your hair out like that? don't you know what were in?"

"a school?" kira answered raising her eyebrow.

"no, no, no you're in school with people who think you're a boy" he shouted.

"I still don't see what the problem is when my answer was right?" kira asked.

takuma walked up to her and started to play with her long hair. "why don't you cut your kira? has it always been this long?"

"ok first of all you must call me Tyrone in school times," she swatted takuma's hand away. "it's only when I'm not in school you can call me kira, got it? and second of all. I've tried to cut it but the funny thing is that it keeps growing back longer" kira explained.

"well yeah silly it just takes time for your hair to grow back" someone appeared.

"it's just what hair dose? man I thought you were smarter?" then the exactly person appeared again.

hikaru and kaoru.

"no its true, it will only take about thirty seconds to grow back?" kira shrugged.

"prove it?" the twins smiled. kira nodded and from her slave she pulled out a small dagger. what it was doing there they will never know? she pulled her hair into a low pony tail and placed the dagger underneath it. then she sliced the low ponytail off. the discarded hair fell to the ground and dissolved into thin air and her freshly cut hair fell just below her shoulders.

"ok. we're not even going to ask why you have a dagger?" the twins said.

"wow, you look nice with you hair cut like that?" takuma smiled.

"wait for it" kira held up her hand and started to count down: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. suddenly her hair lit up with light. it was blinding the others, even when they shielded their eyes. then it started to fade and her hair was back to normal again. except it was five inches longer.

"so you were telling the truth?" the twins stated. the twins started to take kira away from takuma. "let's play over here kira. we want to play with your hair."

"hey what do you think you're doing? your ruining our father-daughter time?" takuma grabbed kira back again.

"well what does it look like?" the twins started to play tug-o-war and kira was the rope. "we want to play with kira" they yanked kira out of takuma's hands and ran off away from him. takuma went into his emo corner.

"mummy, it's just a theory but I believe that those rotten twins spend more time with kira then I do?" takuma stated.

kyo turned around "and you've only just noticed?" he smiled. he pulled out a rolled up piece of A-1 paper, he unrolled it and it showed with two pie charts: one with the twins and one with takuma. "the twins spend at least nine hours with kira to your two hours—"

"shut up I don't want to hear it!" takuma covered his ears. funny since he wanted to know?

"hey kira what are your electives?" hikaru rest his arm around her neck.

"yeah since we have the same classes for most of the day?" kaoru held up a sheet of paper.

"um, well—" kira started.

"hey kira you did know about the physical examination right?" the twins asked.

"physical what?" kira asked, escaping from their arms. "ok. time out. look guys. I need space to breathe as well."

"physical exams are about what—" hikaru started.

"I know what it means I just want to know when?" kira interrupted.

"um, tomorrow, why?" the twins shrugged.

"this is it, I finally get to have kira all to myself when everyone finds out that she's a girl, she'll come to the host club as a girl and she will request me every time." takuma whispered zoning in on their conversions.

"wait physical meaning that everyone will find out that I'm a girl?" kira started. "and if everyone found out that I'm a girl then. then that means me cover will be blown and everyone will know I'm here."

"then kira-chan wouldn't be able to come to the host club anymore" honey started to cry. he appeared on mori's shoulders.

"how cares about that. kira won't even be able to come to this school?" the twins stated.

"hey don't worry, I'll check in every now and again to pay off my debt remember" kira smiled "I'm not going anywhere until I finish it, right kyo?"

kyo smiled "that's right." he pushed up his glasses.

"then if everyone found out that she is a girl then we'd get kira all to ourselves and the boss wouldn't see her anymore?" the twins smiled sinisterly. takuma's eyes widen.

"well it was said that when kira was in elementary a young boy would claim their undying love for her at least once a week." kyo pointed out. "and now that she has grown up I think that they would claim their love for her about every day? just an estimate."

"every day? hey we would be a little ticked off if everyone started to ask kira out?" hikaru stated.

"yeah so what are we going to do?" kaoru asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do?" takuma stated. "we're not going to let my little girl go away forever. I'm not ready to let go yet."

"little girl? father daughter relationship? daddy? what the hell is he talking about?" kira sighed.

a little while later when they changed out of their costumes they started to discuss about the physical exam. "so what does it matter if she takes it?" honey asked.

"then everyone will freak out and then they will leave with her. and then daddy is going to miss his daughter" takuma cried.

kira was looking in the mirror tying up her bell. she gathered up her hair and slipping the hair pin in and she was back to normal. well as Tyrone anyway?

"so, what if everyone found out that she's a girl?" kaoru asked.

"well if I may, kira was desired by many suitor's and they would claim there undying love to her at least every day, as I said earlier. weren't you listening?" kyo pointed out looking at his black note book. kaoru shock his head. "I thought so."

"you know. just because I'm over here. doesn't mean I can't hear you, but yes that is true and then they'd get chased away by my master. he was scary. but I have to only marry one, a prince. but sadly, but gratefully there is none so yeah." played with her bell. "now I have to be married by the age of sixteen by someone my guardian chooses. unfortunately they don't agree on many things."

"married by the age of sixteen? and how old are you now?" takuma asked.

"uh, fifteen? but that won't happen until the end of this year? I hope" kira said.

"so if everyone found out then wouldn't she be allowed to be a host?" kaoru pointed out.

"hey kira, what's up with that bell of yours any way kira?" hikaru asked.

"you idiots don't ask her that question" takuma pulled in the twins for a huddle "she thinks she's a cat, haven't you seen the way she act's?" he point at her, kira held a bottle of milk. her head was tilted to the side. she was wondering what they were talking about.

"oh. we're sorry, we didn't mean to ask you that question" hikaru whined.

"why are you apologising for?" kira asked

"no reason" kaoru resumed.

"ok gentlemen, now here is what we're going to do" takuma announced. he rushed into a store room that kira hadn't seen before, and came back with a white broad and started to scribble on a diagram kira couldn't work out. he was saying something but kira wasn't listening to. this is going to end up in tears, mum, dad if you're watching this, this is the club I was forced to join. and these people need a lesson on reality, kira sighed she missed her parents and everyone else that mattered to her. she hadn't seen Sven and Conner for three months and counting. she i off the rest of her milk and walked out of the music room. for they had no more use for her. this was the only time that they didn't have to keep her at this school.

"ok gentlemen get some rest and be back here tomorrow" takuma smiled.

"he dose realise that this won't work right?" kaoru whispered to hikaru.

"shut up, I want to see this. this will make him an even bigger idiot then he already is. and he will embarrass himself in front of kira " hikaru smiled.

"oh kira, I hope that we didn't keep you long? now give daddy his good bye hug and you can be on your way" takuma smiled opening his arms, he gasped. "where is she?"

"relax, boss" hikaru said.

"kira always leaves when school ends, or when she is no longer needed anymore. she told us that" kaoru pointed out.

"oh so she's gone home?" takuma asked. "and why would she tell you stuff like that?" he snapped.

"yeah she left about five minutes ago. and it's because were in her class?" the twins said.

"so she's still in the school somewhere?" takuma asked. the twins nodded and takuma shot out like a bullet out of the room. he ran down the hallway "kira!", all the students had gone home already so it was okay to call out her real name. "kira where are you?" he shouted. takuma ran out to the courtyard and stopped to catch his breath. his eyes darted everywhere looking for kira. his eyes widen when they finally saw her. "kira wait!" he called out to her.

kira turned around, takuma leaped at her. she took a step back and takuma landed face first into the ground. "yeah, what?" kira asked.

"you left before I could give you your good-bye hug" he whined, kira sighed. a good-bye what? oh. this is the father daughter thing. she thought.

"and why do I have to give a good bye hug again?" she said flatly.

"because I'm your daddy" he continued. thought so. he stared at her with the puppy dog eyes. the longer it took the longer he kept her there. and everyone in japan knew that kira was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

she sighed. I really hate it when they do that, she thought. everyone in town knows I love the puppy dog eyes, this sucks. "fine" she spread out her arms and takuma jumped up.

"yay" he gave her a hug. "now remember, brush your teeth and go to bed early so you can wake up ready for school. tomorrow is a big day for you. promise me that you will give me a good-bye hug every day?" he smiled.

"um, yeah, sure, whatever you just said and about that I'm coming back in a about—" kira was cut off.

"hush, hush, now go on back to, wait what do you mean coming back?"

"oh, ah never mind," kira waved "see ya tomorrow takuma" she smiled.

the next day kira, hikaru and kaoru walked down the hall toward the secondary building 1 where the examination was being held. but it wasn't just them. the whole school student body had to have it done and in the same room. that's was why it was so important to keep kira's secret a secret.

"so what are these examinations like?" kira asked.

"what do you mean" hikaru asked.

"it's just that I never had one done before" kira frowned.

"what! you mean that you never had one before?" kaoru asked, kira shook her head.

"well that's a shame, but it's pretty simple so you don't have to worry" hikaru smiled. by now kira worked out which twin is which. kaoru is the nice twin but he was more secretive then his brother he also has more tolerance and is a lot more immature. and hikaru was the evil twin but he was more free minded then his brother. he parted his hair on the left side and he was usually on the right side of kaoru.

"yeah Tyrone. don't worry the boss has a plan to hide your little secret" hikaru smiled. kira smile happy to know that they were getting her name right. the twins pushed the door opened and they were face to face with two rows of doctors and nurses who greeted them with open arms.

"what the hell?" kira whispered softly but not so soft that everyone heard her. "this is what a physical looks in the eyes of a rich guy?" kira wore her mask today for certain reason. she had her own plan thinking that the one that the host club made wasn't going to work out just as planned. think of it as plan B. and plan B was going to work better than plan A.

"lighten up Tyrone" hikaru said as he walked past her.

"yeah it's just a small exam" kaoru said as he past her.

"rich bastards" kira groan. all though she was probably the riches one there, kira had learnt not to use the money she inherits. she finds it easier when she earns it herself. there must have been at least fifty or even sixty odd doctors and nurses each. kira walked behind the twins when she noticed something odd. she turned to get a better look and noticed that honey and mori dressed as doctors. "what the hell, honey? mori? what are you—"

"shhh" honey placed his finger over his lips coursing kira to button her lips. this place just gets better and better.

"don't worry Tyrone, it's just part of the operation to console your true gender" a familiar voice said. it belonged to kyo. he pushed up his glasses and kira looked at him funny. "oh don't worry this plan is fail safe, so says the host club king. and all the doctors and nurses that are here belong to the closes of my families hospitals that are in this area. they come her every year to examine the students" he smiled. "and you can thank takuma for coming up with the idea or trying to hide you away."

"ah-huh" kira groaned. "I'll put that on my to-do list after I'm finished paying the debt of mine."

"oh Mr Tyrone Cross, I will be your nurse for today" a young girl walked up to her, she looked at least eighteen or even seventeen maybe? "now if you will please follow me." she smiled. kira did as she was told and followed her. kira looked around to see where others were. she found the twins alright. surrounded by girls. kyo busy writing in his book. honey and mori stood out like a red thumb. but takuma was nowhere to be seen? the twins drew in more attention than ever.

"I won't let them touch you kaoru, those nurse shall never get their hands on you" hikaru held his younger brothers face they were in kissing distance of each other. it looked wrong, like messed up wrong.

"but hikaru, you have no trouble when we play doctor? the way you touch me, it just tickles me." both twins had their shirts off and were surrounded by girls. kira couldn't take her eyes off of them. it was like watching a train wreck or a horrible car crash. it was just . . . bad. distracted, honey and mori pushed kira into a room where no one would see her. "quick tyru-chan in here" they pushed too hard.

kira was sent fling into the room. the next thing she knew was that someone held her in arms. "I've been waiting for you, princess kira."

takuma.

flattery will get you nowhere with kira. "shhh, I won't let them know the truth" he said as she bolted out of his arms and onto the ground surprised to see him.

"takuma what are you?" kira wondered.

takuma crouched down "your so cute when your surprised" he smiled. takuma started to put something on his head, a wig? kira could hear the whispers of girls who waited outside to see her without a shirt. "don't worry I won't let them get you kira, I will protect you." he waited behind to opened the curtain careful not to give kira's location away.

"Tyrone are you almost finished?" the nurse said.

takuma opened the curtain "yes, I am Tyrone Cross?" he said. the girls gasped and new that it was takuma instantly and not kira. first of all you don't say your name. you sound weird and people will know. first mistake.

"that's not Tyrone?"

"hey isn't that takuma?"

"why is he cosplaying as Tyrone?"

"is he trying to be funny?"

"I can't believe he actually did it" hikaru laughed.

"someone take a picture it will last longer" haoru laughed. both twins were on the voyage of breaking tears from the laughter. but what they said was true. he did fail to cosplay as Tyrone: his voice was off second mistake and his movements were wrong third mistake. this is why people make plan B's.

"what! why didn't you say something yesterday?" takuma grabbed twins shoulders tight.

"well we tried" they shrugged.

takuma went back to where he left kira who was lying on the floor in OMG mode. "I'm sorry but it didn't work" takuma peaked in. kira started to move and faced him. she had an I'm-going-to-kill-you look in her eyes. takuma freaked out and backed away leaving kira alone. or that's what he thought.

kira sighed "please fix this, Redgy" she looked at the dark shadowy figure in the corner, the figure nodded. kira couldn't have been more right. the figure was Redgy. he slipped on a brown wig that covered his ruby red hair and kira gave him her mask that he put on. he wore his white dress shirt and left it unbuttoned to show his chest. he had with him a voice changer that made him sound like kira when she had hers in. kira gave him a thumbs up knowing that it wouldn't go wrong. he walked out unnoticed.

"you guy's fail at trying to cosplay as me?" Redgy said. he was everything like kira. he was the same height and the same movements. but he wasn't the same weight. but that didn't matter.

takuma looked at him astounded, so did the twins. takuma walked over to kyo who was just as surprised as the rest of them. though he was doing a good job of trying to hide it. the girls were going wild over him. "do you know who this guy is?" takuma asked.

"no but he does look just like her doesn't he?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

kira was still in the change rooms. she found a secret passage way and slip thought that. it was a small trap door located on the wall. it was almost invisible to a normal human. but those who knew there whereabouts' could get in and out of a room without anyone noticing they came in. this is how Redgy got in to the music room 3 without anyone noticing him. that and every one was busy looking at the hosts.

kira walked through a long hall way until reaching a dead end. kira looked at a small lever on the left side of the wall and pulled it down. suddenly the door opened. kira walked through it and gasped. "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"oh beg your prudent. a princess should never speak like that" a strange and familiar face said.

"I'm going to say a lot more if you don't start talking. what are you doing here? shouldn't you be somewhere?" kira asked a little bit more polite this time.

"well we've been here since you started here kira, I thought you knew that already? what. lord of the flame not tell you something?" another one said. there were three figures in the room. one had dark blonde curly hair and bright green eyes, his skin was neither tanned or white but both. another had black hair with white highlights that covered his right eye, he had red eyes. his skin was a creamy white. and last but not least, he had light brown hair and red eyes, he had tanned skin. all over them wore the kuran academy school uniform.

"wait a minute there's only four of you, including Redgy. where's the fifth?" kira asked.

"we don't know, he disappeared." one of them shrugged.

"no I didn't!" suddenly a boy jumped from the ceiling and onto the floor. "I'm back, miss me?" the boy looked like he had a two dozen coffee's mixed with ten thousand lollies. he had snow white hair tied in a low ponytail with a yellow ribbon. his hair stretched halfway down his back. he had red eyes and his skin was a very light tanned. "ha, ha! ninja style" he posed.

"oh god he's back" one of them pointed out.

"what do you mean he's back? I never left." the boy that dropped from the ceiling said. "so kira, what have ya been up to?" to he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"nothing much. broken a few vases, got stitch up a few times and kicked badass dudes asses. the usual? and don't call me kira, it's Tyrone now. well only in school hours" kira removed his hand.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"sorry kira, we tried to explain it to him but" the boy with blonde hair said.

"yeah I get the picture" kira said. "but the real question is, why are you here?" she asked.

"we're your protectors and we must follow you everywhere" the boy with light brown hair said.

"I was afraid you'd say that. well. if I'm stuck with you guys I may as well get used to it. just try to keep out of my way" kira sighed.

"we'll try but I'm pretty sure that he might not." the one with the black hair pointed at the boy with white hair.

kira nodded. the people in the room were no strangers to her, they were her cousins. the boy with dark blonde curly hair is Sam Kiryu: when he's not inventing things he's stuck playing his video games, he plays them twenty four seven. the boy with black hair with white highlights is shade sudo: the emo that laughed once in his entire life, when he was five. the boy with light brown hair is Cory sudo: the I'm-so-cool-I-can-do-anything-but-kiss-a-girl guy, even if he was dared he still couldn't do it. the last boy who had white hair is ryku sudo: the happy-go-lucky ADD positive idiot.

"well, it could have been worse?" kira shrugged.

kira met them at a young age. they were never the talkative bunch of protectors. but the problem is that she didn't even know why she know why she needed them. they were specially selected by Karratha to be body guards. how ryku managed to get on the team she'll never know? when in the class room they sat in different corners except ryku who sat next to her just to cheat off of her work and annoy the shit out of her. kira sort of enjoyed their compony but she was tolerant enough to withstand them. but the host club makes these guys look like good little boys. and now that they have grown up a little bit, they still haven't changed much.

"hey watch this" ryku called. he ran for the wall, his leg hit it and he bounced off. but landed on his back. yep, nothing has changed kira thought. it's the happy-go-lucky ADD positive idiot at work. he tried to do a flip to try to impress kira, he's been doing that since they first met, she didn't like him much.

just then the unthinkable happened. the host club walked in. they saw kira and her cousins.

"hey kira, who are these people?" hikaru asked.

"and how did they get in here?" kaoru added.

"that isn't the point, how did you get out of doing the exam and how did you get in here?" takuma asked.

"hey kira who are these guys? and how do they know your name?" Sam asked. so many question flooding into her head in was too hard to explain.

"hold on people, one at a time." kira took a deep breath, "ok first question, these guys are my cousins" kira pointed to Sam, shade, Cory and ryku. "they have different colour eyes to represent two different families related to me. second question. there's secret passage ways and tunnels throughout the school. that also explains question four. third question. I had a stand in. fifth question. these guys are what's called a host club. they entrain girls in this school. sixth question. these guys know who I am and I made them promise not to tell anyone who I am."

"oh" they said.

"I think the sums it all up?" she scratched the back of her head.

"before you said something about two different colours of eyes. what do you mean by that?" hikaru asked.

"she means that there are three different families." Redgy walked in "and now that were all here I might as well explain why kira is here."

"yes Redgy, tell me why you replaced my name as Tyrone as well?" kira asked.

he closed the door behind him "back at home people were trying to kill you, that's why we took great care in choosing the right people to protect you." Redgy said.

"and you picked these guys?" kira pointed at the protectors mostly ryku. Redgy nodded. "this is going to end in disaster and you have no one to blame but you self."

"but we didn't stop there. it was my idea to change your name to Tyrone Cross to hide you here and to change your appearance. Sam supplied most of the technological stuff."

kira pull her voice changer out "you mean this thing" she pointed at it, Redgy nodded again.

"the point was to hide you away—" Redgy was cut off

"I know you said that part already right?" kira said. "but that still doesn't explain why there here?" she jerked her thumb in the protectors way.

"there here on night shift. protecting the school if anything happens. since they can stay awake at night and since you stay here? and Sam is on sonar and signals us if anything is wrong" Redgy explained.

"I don't need body guards. I can take care of myself thank you very much. I have or the last eleven years" kira sighed and smiled. "but aren't you guys worried?"

"worried about what?" Sam asked.

"about your curses?" kira smiled.

"not really because it doesn't affect us much remember?" Cory announced.

"not you guys. all you do is hang around and drink blood all night. these guys" she jerked her thumb at Sam and Redgy.

"not to interrupt or anything but?" hikaru interrupted.

"could you please enlighten us, were kinder lost?" kaoru shrugged.

"sorry guys, each one of our families has a curse that states we can't do certain things like the Kiryu family." she pointed at Redgy and Sam. "they can't be hugged by the opposite sex or they will turn into animals but they can be hugged by family. and the sudo family, well. it's kinder hard to explain that one?" kira shrugged.

"meaning?" the twins asked.

"that there vampires?" kira stated flicking some hair out if her eyes. "there curse is that if they bit a virgin of the opposite sex that isn't a part of the family, the person they bit will become a vampire. the ones that aren't virgins become servants or walking zombies. and I freaking hate it when they get out because I'm the one that has to kill them."

the twins started to laugh, hard. "how can that be possible?" hikaru stated.

"everyone knows that vampires don't really exist kira?" kaoru pointed out. "that's just a myth."

kira looked to Redgy and he nodded. he though a dagger to her and she caught it by the handle. kira pulled up her sleeve and started to pierce her flesh. she started to drag the blade from her elbow, along the centre of her arm slowly and stopped at the wrist. she took the dripping blade away and held out her arm. blood droplets fell in many. suddenly three boy's leaped at her and latch onto her dripping arm. they dug their teeth into it. it hurt but it was to prove a point. and her blood was pretty good for them since it healed them.

the twins stopped laughing and fell silent. in fact the whole room was silent. the three boys back off and started to lick their fingers clean of blood. their eyes glowing red. "and now you know" Redgy grabbed a bandage from his bag and began to whip off the blood with a cloth. "the curse of our families. we lived with this curse since the beginning of time itself. you see. if it was for—" Redgy was cut off.

"there not ready for that part yet" kira said. "just take it one step at a time. there only human."

"ok. so if your family has a curse then what's yours kira?" takuma said a little bit shaken up by the three vampires in the room.

"what's wrong?" ryku asked takuma. he appeared at his side. kira's blood still in streams on his mouth. "scared?" the look on his face said it all. He looked like he just pissed himself with ryku having blood drip from his mouth and his eyes still glowing red.

"ryku!" kira said. "that's enough. sorry takuma. the answer to your question is unknown. the other's I knew were that the amoto family can be out in the rain, but that was for my father. my mother couldn't touch snow. but I'm not sure about what my curse is. but I do have be a theory—" kira winced as Redgy started to poke the needle into her arm. it hit a nerve and she made a funny face, she relaxed. "but each one of us have supernatural powers." she smiled trying to hide the pain of the needle. weird, she never felt pain before?

"ok. what kind of powers?" the twins asked slowly.

suddenly Sam slipped something cool around kira's neck. she touched with her uninjured hand. "Sam, what is this?" she asked. kira started yank at it. the thing around her neck was like a metal band.

"three, two, one and" he pointed at kira. suddenly her back light up in a pattern. but once hers did the rest of the family's did. each one was different and each one was on a different part of their body: Redgy's was on his back like kira's. Sam's was on his left shoulder. shade's one was on his stomach. Cory's one stretched down his left leg. ryku's one was right in the middle of his forehead. each mark represented what power they had and who they were. they were invisible until know.

"what the hell?" takuma started to freak out. "this is just a bad dream, this is just a bad dream, this isn't happening, this is not real" he started to rock himself. kira's arm was bandaged up. she slide her sleeve back down to cover it. then she walked over to takuma.

"what did I just say about taking it easy? sorry guys. sometimes they don't listen. it's just a lot to process, that's all. it's about time you guy's knew the truth anyway." kira walk over the a blank wall. she pulled a metal flower toward her. suddenly the blank wall started to move back then to the right until it disappeared completely. in its place was a secret passage way, kira walked in, disappeared then reappeared with a rolled up, old piece of paper. she unravelled it and pointed to a spot on it. it was a map of the school. the host club walked over to get a better look.

"what's this kira-chan?" honey asked.

"a map of the school and all the secret passages. we're here" kira pointed out.

"secret passage ways, why would a school need secret passage ways?" the twins asked.

"it turned out that this place never used to be a school, it used to belong to the kiryu family in the early 1900's. it actually used to be a mansion" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"it's creepy how you now that?" ryku pointed out.

"yeah, kyo how do you know that?" the twins asked.

"it's called research. you should try it sometime?" kyo pulled out his black note book and looked at it.

the light on kira's back began to fade and it left the markings in black, as did the others. "hmm that lasted a good ten minutes. meaning the seal should be broken by now." Sam placed his hand on his chin, kira never noticed how close he looked like kyo. Sam had the same shaped glasses, same poses, and the same attitude as him but everything else was different. they weren't the same age that's for sure. but they could pass as twins if he changed his hair style and colour.

"you mean our powers are back?" ryku wondered, Sam nodded and ryku started acting like an idiot. "YES! yes! yes!" he shouted.

"um what do you mean by your powers are back?" takuma asked.

"you see, once kira's abilities have been awaken when she sealed them away for some reason. our powers return and we can use them whenever we like. so she like a key? but if anything happens to her. were all fucked. not only is she the key. but she's the one who's going to save the world someday." Sam pushed up his glasses.

"that's why you're here?" kira asked. "you put this thing around my neck just to have your powers back again? I sealed them away so people wouldn't find me. but not only have you idiots awaken my powers again you've gone and blown my cover. you want to know why I sealed them away in the first place. to conceal my spirit energy. and now since you guys have unleash yours as well. were know like a walk, talking sign saying 'I'm here. come and get me. honestly. I wonder about how smart you guys are."

Sam head bowed. "yeah that's pretty much it. but now we'd be able to protect you better." kira glared at him. "look kira. it's fun to be human and hang out with these guys" he jerked his thumb toward the host club. "but. we really needed our powers back. all of us did. we were losing our immortality and becoming human—"

"what's wrong with being human? I don't want to be immortal. I just want to be human! dammit! well that's just great" kira sighed. the metal band unlocked itself and it fell to the ground. "not only do your guys have to be here I get to have my old powers back. and I hate using them. I just want to be normal again."

"kira isn't just the key. she like the master key, she controls everyone and everything. if she acts as everything with everything. I guess that's my theory of her curse. but I think she already knows." Sam explained.

"by the way, kira how did you get your powers sealed?" Cory asked.

"a long and boring story that I know you don't want to hear" kira rested her chin on her hands. she had another headache again.

"man I knew this would happen if she had her powers back." Redgy said.

"what are you saying?" the twins asked.

"all her powers would come back at once and her body couldn't handle the last time it happened. we almost lost her that time. and even now I thought she had a fifty precent chance of surviving. and kira was right. you should have just broken the seal slowly so she could have handled it better. and without an opposite kira is neither mortal nor immortal. she's somewhere in between. something like lost but found" Redgy started, the host club looked at him funny. "each one of us has an opposite. that's why each of us can control what we do. and that's also why kira has 36 cousins. 18 on the kiryu, 18 on the sudo, an even number. but kira is an only child so she doesn't have an opposite. she has had trouble controlling her powers and ability's and they become very strong. she can't absorb our powers and turn them into what we think is impossible without killing ourselves in the process. and sometimes she will break out in this weird energy ball that none of us can control. it's like a bomb hitting you or something. but it can only destroy evil. all evil. she has already done it twice, but she can't heal herself instantly either. she can bleed but never die. she must tell the truth and never lie—" kira cut him off.

"yeah I'm going to have to stop you there. I can lie, I just choose not to and just so you know. once I'm drained of blood it really does hurt to walk or even move. but I have never tried healing myself so there goes your theory. again."

"ok? kira can't do most things like cut her hair that's why it's so long. not to mention her extremely rare only found in one person who is kira blood type" Redgy said. "if you have it in you. you become invincible. but that's only in human's. she can bring people back to life. but she didn't know that she could do that after her parents died. I even remember how she acted when she first did it."

"yeah she was all" ryku made a zombie face. "super hulk style. just grab and smash. grab and smash." he laughed.

"I was pissed off. wouldn't you acted that why if you were in my shoes?" kira said.

"you said something about having an opposite Redgy." kaoru said.

"oh so who's your opposite?" hikaru asked.

"oh that. it's shade" he pointed to the emo standing there in the middle of the room not talking to anyone. "we're total opposites. as you can tell."

"how is he doing that?" kaoru asked pointing at ryku

"why doesn't he just fall?" hikaru wondered.

"his power is telekinesis" kira said. "you see his mark in the middle of his forehead? that represents the third eye. I have no idea how he managed to get it?"

"ok? so what are the advantages of having an opposite?" hikaru asked.

Redgy smiled and pulled out a small knife from his pocket and cut the back of his hand. instantly it healed, it was almost like it was never there. the twins rubbed their eyes. takuma looked at kira's arm that she cut badly to Redgy's that has now healed hand.

"oh I get it, kira can't heal herself because she wasn't born with an opposite and those markings that you have is a symbol of your powers, right?" takuma said.

"hey yeah that's right" kira smiled. "wait. you're the only one taking this kind of easy? wow, you've got that pretty quick for someone who had to see me without a shirt on just to know I was girl? and depending on the markings is how powerful you are? right now. I'm the most powerful one here" kira smiled.

"wait, you saw kira without a shirt on?" ryku asked, takuma nodded. "oh come on!" ryku slapped his forehead. "you have got to be kidding me."

even since he first saw a picture of kira two years ago he has always wanted to see her without a shirt on or something close. but the closes he has ever seen her like that was when she was training, she wore a black tank top. or in the weird dreams he has of her every night. pretty unnatural to see your cousin without a shirt on? or worse? naked? "don't worry about him, ryku's just an idiot" kira said "now do you want to hear what we can do or not?"

ch4. the lady manager arises

"oh renge, do you want to try my cooking" renge was playing a video game. she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. she had only just woken up so her hair was a little bit messed up. she live in France, her father was very rich but he had to travel a lot.

"yes I do," she mimicked what it said on the screen. she pressed a button. another screen came on. just then her father walked in, he smile.

"you do love those video games don't you renge?" he said "come on I want you show you something." he closed the door.

"how was your trip to japan, father?" renge asked coming to the table.

"you know I said that you can do anything with your life right?" her father opened up his brief case, she nodded. "so I had a lot of fun meeting new people." he smiled.

he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. "but I did remember to get a photograph. here" he handed her the photo and she gasped. it was a picture of kyo and his father with renge's father. she ran to her bedroom, grabbed out her suitcase and started to pack. she was leaving for japan.

in the video games renge played the main character looked kind of like kyo. if not to say they looked exactly the same. renge had pictures of the main character posted all over her bedroom, even on the bed. she rushed out in one of her best looking dresses and hats.

"renge where are you going?" her father asked.

"you said I can do anything with my life right father?" she smiled and caught the next flight to japan in a jumbo jet. her father watch her leave. it was happening so fast. before he could reason with her she had already hoped onto the plain.

"renge!" he called knowing that she couldn't hear him "RENGE!"

kira ran through the hallway toward music room 3, late again. she had only arrived at the academy five minutes ago. she held a duffel bag in her hand while her school bag was slung over her shoulder flapping around as she ran. I'm never going to hear the end of this if I show up late again, she thought. man I'm never usually this late. I would always come around third or fourth period?

she bonded up the stairs, almost ran into some passing girls and apologised for it. then kira finally arrived at the music room 3's door. she rested her hands on her knees, panting. she took a deep breath and opened the door. maybe she could sneak in unnoticed as usual? but that never really did work when takuma on the loose, and the guests. and for the pasted week takuma became herself proclaimed body guard and substitute father. she crept into the unused room. she got within five steps before her customers found her.

"TYRONE!" they screamed. kira took in her last breath before being swamped by girls. her right shoulder started to hurt again.

a week had passed since they first met the protects and things were getting a little out of hand. Redgy said if kira were to be killed or worst, the world would be plunged into darkness forever. and that didn't go over so well with takuma.

"what do you mean if kira were to die? didn't you say that she couldn't?" takuma cried.

"I didn't say that" Redgy replied.

"well it sure sounded like it" he said.

"look. kira is more important and if not the most important person in the world. not only that. what makes her extremely more important is that she is the only and last heir to the throne." he said.

"but that still doesn't make any sense?" takuma cried.

"but she can't stay here for long otherwise things could get nasty" Redgy sighed.

takuma lashed out hugged kira in his overprotective way. "Hmph, I don't care. kira's is staying with me because daddy says so. and when daddy says so" he paused. "he says so."

"uh?" Redgy looked at kira in a blank stare as if to say. "can you fill me in on what the hell he's talking about?"

"don't ask. it's just better not to ask. besides. an argument with him is pointless and boring, and that's when you know you can't win. Because logic can't beat out stupidity," kira sighed. she means you can't win against stupid people.

"AHHHHH!, what do you think you doing?" takuma screamed. back in the present however. he was making sure that nothing bad were to happen to her. but this was taking it over board a little.

"relax boss!" hikaru grabbed hold of takuma waist trying to keep him down.

"yeah he can handle it" kaoru grabbed takuma. all of the host club swore an oath to never tell a soul about what kira or her cousins can do, just like her secret about being a girl. and just going to school with them was weird enough.

takuma wriggled out of their grip and ran to save kira. she was lying flat on her back. she couldn't be bothered to move. how could she? she was way too exhausted to be dealing with girls at the moment. suddenly she felt herself being lifted out from under the pack and into the air. expecting to find mori there she sighed. but takuma had pulled her out from under them.

He held her in his arms. One hand under her waist the other hand under her legs. "are you ok, kira?" takuma asked. He placed her down on the ground as the girls around them started to scream.

"yeah, I'm just tried" kira held her shoulder "hey have you seen kyo I have another delivery to make." she held up the small duffel bag. takuma pointed him out and kira followed his arm. "thanks." she walked toward where kyo was sitting and throw the duffel bag onto the table and smiled. "here's another one."

kyo smiled "that's great our little money maker" he pushed up his glasses and opened the bag. "there's more in here then last time?"

"fourteen million to be correct" kira pointed out. "remember that bounty poster you saw? guess who just took down the leading bad ass dudes in japan. that's right, me."

"what?" takuma rushed toward her, he stopped. "what did I say about putting yourself in danger?"

"huh?" kira raised an eyebrow.

"you can't go around acting like you're never going to die" he placed his hands on his hips.

"sorry, maybe I wasn't clear the first time so I'll say it again. huh?" kira repeated her blank stare, this time with her arms folded.

"remember the promise we made?" takuma dropped his voice a to whisper.

"nope" she replied.

"about me protecting you?" he said.

"still not ringing a bell" she said.

"about your secret" he said.

"oh" she nodded and smile. "I'm not following. how is this related to that?"

"I don't want you going out there and getting yourself hurt!" he said.

"ok. good luck with that" she sighed.

"this is the second delivery this week, if she keeps going like this she will be done by the end of the term" the twins stated.

takuma eyes widen "if she leaves then how will I spend my father daughter time with my little girl?" takuma started to sob.

"it just means that we can have kira all to ourselves" the twins smiled devilishly.

takuma fell to his knees "I can't let kira leave, who will protect her from those shady twins? I have to do something, but what?" takuma asked himself.

"come back here you?" Redgy dragged kira over to an unoccupied couch and pulled off her jacket.

"no fucking away am I letting you stitch it up!" she slipped away, there was a huge blood stain on the front and back of her shirt.

"well someone has to do it. and it might as well be me!" he started to chase kira all over the room.

"couldn't I just see the nurse instead?" kira called.

"no. she wouldn't know what to do with something that size?" Redgy called. kira jumped up the walled and ran toward the roof. Redgy followed her. so much for keeping a secret? kira could run up walls and do stuff no ordinary human could do. sometimes people have to learn the hard way.

"I'm pretty much fine if I'm trying to ran away from you!" kira called out. "besides I'm feeling a lot better now!" whenever Redgy stitched up a cut it always hurt afterwards then it did when she got it. The scars she that Redgy stitched up still haven't completely gone away yet.

"then you should have thought of that before you got cut. now sit back down there and behave!" Redgy pointed at the floor. since they were still on the ceiling. kira sighed.

"fine" she said calmly. she started to float down Redgy came down with her as well. suddenly he was pushed against the wall by thin air. he left a huge hole where he went through it. "yes" kira landed. she ran out the door. "you'll have to catch me then!" she ran down the hallway.

"oh. so were playing that game are we. fine then, I'll join you. hope you don't mind some extra players?" Redgy exploded out of the rubble, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. "guys we've got four more seconds. are you in position?"

"yep" they said.

"be careful. she's a lot more faster and stronger than us. and she has a fierce habit of slipping out of our hands" Redgy closed the flip phone and slipped it into his pocket again. "let's go."

kira ran down the hallway. man things sure have died down. which means that there planning a surprise attack. she thought. better be on my guard. she ran faster.

suddenly ryku and Cory dropped from the ceiling. they jumped to catch her, but she dived through a narrow gap between them. she smiled and ran even faster. a hand suddenly jumped out at her, almost taking off her head. but she dodged it and continued on running.

metal bars shot out from the ground everywhere kira ran, making it impossible for her to run. then they flattened out and blocked her way completely at the end of the hallway. "yes we got her now" ryku smiled.

"she could never get through the wall Sam put up. not even if she tried." Cory said.

"don't underestimate kira guys." shade said. "remember what Redgy said? she's change the last time we played this game."

instead of skidding to a halt like she usually did. kira jumped up, arched her hand back then smashed through the metal. making a clean get away.

"no way" ryku and Cory said.

"she could never get through that. never. and yet she did it with such ease that— she's become way more powerful than us all together" ryku said.

kira continued to run. Redgy stepped out in front of her. that didn't stop her yet. she bounced off the walls until she gained enough speed. Redgy flew toward her with an astounding pace. kira dived passed Redgy as he missed. she slipped passed him and disappeared into a cat-like flap in the wall. Redgy skidded to a halt and looked back.

"dammit!" he stomped his foot hard on the ground. "wait a minute. the tunnel leads back to music room 3" Redgy looked back down the hallway toward the direction of the room. the others just arriving.

"did you get her?" ryku was out of breathe.

"no" Redgy walked past them. "but I have a good idea where she might be."

back in the host club they heard whistling. kira walked in with one hand tucked in her pocket. "yep. those guys have no chance." she said.

"what the hell were you doing?" the twins asked.

"playing a game" she shrugged.

"a game of cat and mouse" Redgy entered the room. eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "nice test you put us up with. so how'd we do?"

"you guys sucked. if your trying to catch something or someone. you should always work together. that's why you failed." she sat down on the couch. the blood stain grow bigger. "well are you going to fix it or what?"

"right" he said. kira unbuttoned her three of her top buttons, careful not to expose any trace of her being a girl. Redgy pulled back her white shirt until he reached a cut on her shoulder blade. it was a stab mark.

takuma sneaked over and peeked at what he was doing. his eyes widen "how did you get that?"

"pfft, you should the other guy. well I ran into my next target on my way back here last night, it didn't go so well." kira winced. "oww, could you please be more careful?"

"sorry" Redgy tied off the stitching and kira buttoned up her shirt and slipped her jacket on. "how did you manage to punch a hole through that metal? your right arm is badly damaged and you've lost a whole lot of blood? how?"

"I'm just weird that way" kira smiled.

"but how did you arrive late?" hikaru asked.

"I was in a meeting with the protectors about my daily routine, I don't know. maybe they had trouble keeping up with me?" she hooked her tie around her neck and walked over to her guest. "sorry to keep you waiting, I just had to do something" kira bowed and smiled at them, making them go all fuzzy.

"oh wow he's such a gentleman!" they squealed. takuma followed kira thinking that she wouldn't notice him. fail.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"nothing?" he replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing with the cut on your shoulder?"

the twins noticed a young girl that they have never seen before. she was peeking in at the host club, the twins smiled. a new customer.

"it's no fun watching from a distance" hikaru stated offering a rose to her.

"so come on in, beautiful" kaoru offered his rose.

takuma noticed the twins giving a rose to a girl. "how many times do I have to say it." takuma said taking charge, "oh princess do come in. I don't believe we've met? and I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he held out his hand for her to take. she started to come in a bit. then pointed at him.

"what the hell do you think you're doing you low life, button pusher, not good for anything, commoner, goody-goody? and you two" she pointed to the twins who hugged each other. "don't get me started on you."

kira walked over to see if everything was alright: takuma laid on the floor for some reason and the twins hugged each other, which wasn't out of the ordinary. "hey is everything ok over here?" she asked anyway. suddenly she was pulled down on the ground by someone.

"don't come any closer Tyrone. she called me a low life, button pusher, good for nothing, commoner, goody-goody. I don't want to see you get hurt" takuma was the one that pulled her down. kira raised an eye brow.

"that's a bit harsh don't you think, miss?" kira said to the girl.

the girl turned around. "miss, who are you calling miss, it's renge to you commoner." renge snapped. takuma's eyes widen. he looked up at kira, he was expecting her to fell apart. but she didn't, she only smiled.

"oh. I see." suddenly kira pushed renge up against the wall, rested her arm on the wall above her head and narrowed her eyes. "now if I was in your position I wouldn't go around making people feel bad for your own reason's miss renge. and right now. you're in no position to be making treats about me or anyone. got it?" her eye's narrowed into her death stare. the one stare everyone feared and grew with fright at the sight of it.

kira took a step back and renge took a breath. "what right do you have to go around telling people what they can and can't do? you cold hearted, evil minded pervert. you violated my body, you dirty pervert!" she screamed.

kira's bowed her head. cold hearted, Sven said that to her once. before she became a sweeper. but she touched her ear "ow. not so loud next time" her ears were way more sensitive than others. because of her heritage all of her senses were more developed then humans. so with renge screaming at close range like that, it's like a gunshot going off right next to you.

takuma stood up slowly. he gritted his teeth and growled quietly. he was about to say something when two girls pushed him.

"stop calling Tyrone mean names! what did he ever do to you?" one of kira's customers hugged her and another started to tell renge off.

"please miss. calm down, it's ok" kira shrugged "it doesn't matter what they call me. there only names?"

"is everything alright over here?" kyo asked.

"oh hey kyo. it's just that chick is telling these guys off for some reason. then she took it out on me." kira held the girl in her arms in a hug. the other girl that was telling renge off was going off her nut. kira sighed "you want to take this one? I've got my hands full already."

kyo nodded and kira walked back with the two girls: one slung over her shoulder kicking and screaming. and other one just wouldn't let go of her waist. she sat them down and poured some tea.

"can I help you?" kyo asked, renge's widen, her lips turned into a smile.

"your kyo soran" she smiled. "I've heard so much about you" renge went on about something to kyo.

"whoa. all kyo had to do was ask what was going on and she completely changed?" hikaru said.

"not to mention. do you remember how scary kira was?" kaoru shivered. "I think she was about to throw renge across the room or something?"

"wait a minute, I have an idea" takuma stated after a while of thinking.

"what is it, boss?" the twins shrugged siting down next to him.

"if kira won't dress in girls clothes since has a reparation to protect" he said.

"and your thinking about that now?!" they shouted.

"just hear me out. if kira had a lady friend then it should bring out the feminie inside her. so she would be seen as a girl more offend?" takuma placed his hand on his chin.

"so if she has a lady friend?" hikaru started.

"then we would be able to see her in a dress?" kaoru finished.

"great plan boss" the twins gave a thumbs up.

takuma posed "I know right, and I'm sure this one is fail proof" he smiled.

"except how are we going to get kira and a girl together?" hikaru asked.

"and which girl are we going get? you know, cause of how popular she is?" kaoru added. "man that's a lot of girls. she's becoming more popular every day."

"I hadn't thought of that part yet." takuma continued to think.

"you know you could just ask her if she will wear dresses right?" kyo said.

"what if we get the new girl? you know the one that was throwing bad comments at you?" the twins asked. and as usual they don't listen.

"no! no! no! I don't want kira getting hurt" takuma snapped.

"why boss? afraid to see a girl cry?" the twins asked.

"no I just don't want her to get hurt, even if she will get hurt it just means that I can rock her to sleep at night" takuma smiled.

takuma's inner mind theatre now in section: kira came running up to takuma, she leaped into his arms. "she was so mean takuma, she called me mean names. please just hold me and make the pain go away." she berried her face into his chest.

"of course I will hold you, my love" takuma's arms surrounded her.

"hey boss, check this out?" hikaru interrupted.

"Tyrone can you dress up in this?" kaoru held a frilly pink dress, the twins rested their arms on kira's shoulders.

"no way" kira said flatly.

"aw, come on?" hikaru smiled.

"it will only be for a few minutes?" kaoru smiled.

"forget it. I'm not wearing that stupid dress" kira started to walk away. "or have you already forgotten?"

"I think it would be interesting to see Tyrone in a dress?" a girl said.

"I wonder how he would look like as a girl?" another one stated.

"I think he'd look even cuter then he already is." said another.

"hey yeah Tyrone, why don't you wear a dress?" Cory appeared, drooping his arm over kira's shoulder.

"yeah I'm pretty sure that you would look cute in one?" ryku appeared.

"how did you get in here?" kira asked.

"I'm a ninja" ryku smiled.

"um, actually. your ninja in training, dumbass" Cory pointed out.

"not these idiots again" takuma sighed.

ryku started to leaned in close to kira's ear, this was making takuma's face red with anger, ryku licked her neck. "did you just see what he did? he just licked her neck! did anybody else see that? this isn't fair" takuma shouted.

"I dare you to wear a dress, tomorrow and you can't take it off for the whole day, or until I say you can" ryku whispered and smiled.

kira's eyes widen, she had never failed a dare in her life. no matter how silly or stupide it was, she always did it. damn those idiots, my one weak spot and they took advantage of it, so not cool. "ok, you're on!" kira said determined to get it over and done with. funny how she didn't mind getting her neck licked by a vampire?

"very well then, here ya go" ryku smiled handing her a pink below the knee dress with a matching pale pink jacket. kira had a worried look on her face and her left eye was twitching, but she took the dress anyway.

"thanks, I save it for tomorrow." she slung the dress over her shoulder.

"how did you do that?" hikaru asked appearing next to ryku.

"do what?" ryku shrugged knowing what he was going to say.

"how did you get her to wear that dress?" kaoru appeared next to Cory.

"it was simple actually" Cory pointed out.

"you see, kira will do anything. as long as it's a dare" ryku stated.

"it doesn't matter how silly, gross, hard, embarrassing or painful it is" Cory said.

the twins rested their hands on their chins "really, how interesting" they smiled devilishly. "thanks for the tip."

"so kyo what do you do?" renge asked.

"kyo-chan is our director" honey interrupted.

"the director, wow that's so amazing" renge smiled, she hugged kyo's arm.

"the boss's plan is going to take some time?" hikaru sighed.

"hey Tyrone isn't it time for you to go soon?" kaoru pointed out.

"oh, yeah" kira walked into the changing rooms and five minutes later she appeared in a long black trench coat with a grey dress shirt. she wore black faded, ripped jeans and black combat boots. kira grabbed her bag and started to walk out. "bye guys" she said.

"bye, have fun. don't get yourself killed" the twins waved. assholes, kira thought.

she stopped, remembering something about a promise for good-bye hug. she turned around "hey takuma" kira spread out her arms. "want a hug before I leave as promised?" kira said flatly. kira always keeps her promises to everyone. even the incredibly weird idiots with even weirder promises.

"you remembered" takuma squealed, running up to kira. his engulfed her and he squeezed her until she couldn't breathe. he spin her around still in his hug, "wait, why are you leaving?" he let go.

kira let out a long breathe. "relax I'm coming back" she opened the door and left. "later, much later."

kira walking down one of the main streets toward the sweeper's lodge. her hands tucked in her jeans. she neared it lodge. kira stopped and opened the door. instantly her ears surrounded with laugher, country music and people stumbling all over the place. kira smiled, "home sweet home" she whispered.

"hey kira, where ya been all day?" one of the drunken sweepers asked.

"school," she answered.

"really, you go to school? don't make me laugh. and why are you dressed as a boy anyway?" he asked.

"the answer to your questions is try again later?" kira replied like an 8 ball.

"ok kira what will it be?" a waitress appeared with a small note book in her hand. she had short light brown hair with a dark red bandanna to match her apron. she had blue eyes.

"oh hey tohru, I'll have the usually thanks" kira smiled.

"ok, one filet of salmon with rice balls and a pot of sol with a bottle of milk coming right up." tohru walked away. kira met tohru when she first started to work as a sweeper. the two have been friends since then. kira sat down at the back of the noisy room to have a bird's eye view of the all of the bounty posters covering the rooms walls.

"so the legendary sweeper has returned to her rightful place among us, huh?" a young sweeper in training rested his hand on kira's table. he had glasses brown eyes and deep brown hair.

"yeah, so?" kira stuck her hand in her left pocket.

"so what have you been doing all this time?" the trainee asked.

"oh ya know. went to school. got a debt to repay. getting myself cut up. the usual?" kira shrugged.

"do you know how I am?" he asked.

"if I did. would you be to me?" she replied.

"your messing with the one who's got the biggest greatest sweeper yet. who's going to be bigger than you. look who's got the biggest one out there" he smiled waving a sixteen million gold bounty poster in front of her face.

"yeah you know that your only a trainee and the ones bigger than eight million are the ones who are the most dangerous in japan. that's why people hand them to me. besides, you'd be dead before you'd even know it" she smiled.

"here you are kira." tohru returned and gave kira her order. "so have you heard from Sven yet?" tohru held the tray close to her chest. the trainee walked away knowing that he lost.

"not recently," kira gabbed a fork and started to eat her salmon.

"do you know where they are?" tohru asked.

kira smiled "there in Tokyo. I think?"

"oh ok, will they be visiting soon?" she asked.

"in two weeks. they doing something that will involve me soon? well at least I think?" kira took a bit.

after finishing her third bottle of milk kira left with two bottles: one for now, the other for later. kira was walking back to the school when she notice that she was being followed. she stood still and listened carefully, suddenly two daggers zipped pasted her neck and hit the wall. blade first. kira's head fell and her lips turned into a thin smiled. finally, time to kick some ass she thought.

"come play with us kira?" two voice's sounded. she slowly turned around and from her right pocket she pulled out a gun: the barrel gleamed silver in the night light. along it had the name black rose written in fancy text. and just below that the number thirteen was carved in roman numerals. her black rose was one of the weapons she used when she was working for crimson.

"are you kidding me? I thought I was going to be walking around here forever waiting for you two to show up? I was getting a bit board," kira tilted her head and smiled. "but I'll go along," kira started a sprit toward the two, the duo were twins. they were known as the death twins: they killed everything that crossed their paths, their favourite game is 'hide and kill', and kira was just a little too fond of the game. she came up against them once or twice last week. they slipped away once before and it was hard work trying to track them down again. when she realise that they would come for her, kira stopped looking and started waiting.

the twins had shoulder long black hair, grey eyes and the most evilest smile you have ever seen. the two killed together and now thanks to kira they were going to go to jail together.

the twins dodged kira's attack, but without them realising she had already drabbed there daggers and slipped them down her slave of her coat. it has been a long time since she has used her absorption powers: one of the many talents she has.

with one touch she can either drain or take some power away from a person. useful in some cases. kira touch Cory, his power was speed, it goes with his marking: an upside-down triangle with three circles in the shape of another triangle. ryku's power is telekinesis it match's his marking: two triangles one placed upside-down and the other place upright making it look like a star with its outlines marked. shade's ability is ice, his marking: six black dots surrounding a six-pointed star. Sam's is to turn any part of his body into a weapon or can turn anything around him into whatever he likes: three claw marks with two black dots at each end. redgy's power is fire, his marking is of a phoenixes A.K.A his nick-name is the phoenixes.

"you call that an attack?" the twin girls laughed. they turned to the wall where there daggers are, or were. "where are they?" they hesitated and turned to kira. she was throwing them up in the air.

"you should be more careful about where you put these?" kira lunged for them. she throw their daggers at them. the blades just touch their skin as they hit the wall though there clothes. that's right. kira can throw them that hard. "now are you guys ready to come in? peacefully?"

the girls spat. kira nodded "ok. that's cool?" she turned her back to them. her hands suddenly light up with fire. she had absorbed Redgy's fire power. she turned to face them and throw a fire ball. it landed in between them. the twins started to tug and pull at the daggers, trying here hardest to break free.

it wasn't working.

when kira stabs or throws a bladed object and it hits a wall or ground. she makes it impossible of them to come out again. but she is the only one that pulled them out.

"now I'll say it again. will you come in? peacefully?" kira asked again. the girls nodded shakily. kira extinguished her flaming hands and walked over to them. she pulled out there daggers. she grabbed both their arms tight. some nights are harder than others? these two went out like a flame in the night.

"thanks kira. that's another two down." smiled the chief of police as he gave kira her bounty.

"no problem, just make sure that they don't escape ok?" kira smiled looking into the bag.

"well we'd best be off then, have a nice night" the chief waved her good bye and jumped into his cop car. the twins in the back.

kira waved good bye and slung the bag over her shoulder. she started her walk back to the school. kira has been staying up late to make duplicates of the vases that she broke when she first came to kuran academy. she has only half completed one. what do you expect? they though out the ordinals so she had nothing to go by but pictures.

kira reached the school gates and walked to the right side of one of the enormous stone poles that held up the huge iron gates. she pulled back a huge stone. a hidden trap door. she hopped into it and closed the trap door on her way down. she walked thought the wet corridor toward the music room 3 . . .

"I maybe the king of the host club but I shall worship you, I shall be your servant and I shall paint you a picture tho it may never look as beautiful as you. my darling" takuma was in his element as he warmed his guest with his comments of how "beautiful" they were.

"yep his at it again," hikaru sighed.

"wait until kira walks in and then we shall see how princely he looks" kaoru smiled handing his brother a small silver camera.

"oh kaoru you read my mind. but shouldn't we be doing something like. choosing how the new girl will befriend kira?" hikaru said.

suddenly the door opened and in walked an angry kira and a hypo ryku "do I seriously have to wear this? this thing?" kira said angry with what ryku choice of clothing was.

"aww, but you look so cute in it?" ryku laughed.

"your just saying that to make me feel better. aren't you?" kira folded her arms and started to play with the pale pink jacket. "man this thing looks like it should belong to a granny?"

"oh Tyrone you look so cute in that dress" the twins smiled taking pictures and trying to attract the attention of the host club king.

"give me those. camera's weren't in the deal?" kira started to try and grab the camera's from their hands, it wasn't working. suddenly takuma came flying up to see what she looked like. he pushed the twins away and gasped at the sight of her. his face started to go bright red. he tried to look away so that she wouldn't see it. kira noticed it.

"you look . . . so cute!" takuma squealed hugging kira in the wrong way.

"hey, don't touch me there. get off of me" kira struggled to free herself without hurting him. takuma touch kira on the breast. she finally broke free from his grip and turned to look at him in her I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-do-that-again look.

"well what do you know, the boss really is a perv." the twins shrugged smiling.

"I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv!" takuma screamed.

"whatever, you know it" hikaru waved it off.

"but check out this picture we took" kaoru held up a photo of kira with a white towel around her waist and her hands covering her chest, her right eye closed and the other one open, her hair out and in a high pony tail. takuma couldn't take his eyes off of the picture even when kaoru started to move the picture out of his way, he still followed it.

"when did you take naked pictures of my sweet daughter?" takuma asked.

kira walked away disgusted and angry with them. when her left eye starts to twitch it usually means she's highly annoyed or angry, either way she's still pissed off. she walked toward her customers and sighed. could things get any worse? she thought. all of her guests were looking at a magazine with her on the front. where did they get those from? kira thought.

"oh Tyrone I didn't know that you played guitar?" one of one them stated.

"I didn't know you like to paint and cook?" another one pointed out.

kira shrugged "it's what I used to do?" she said with a smile. how the hell did they know all that stuff? now I'm going to look like a big sissy, she thought.

her customers gasped "you're wearing a dress and you look so handsome" they screamed. kira picked up a magazine with her on the front and started to look through it. it had everything about her and what she does after school hours when nobody knows where she is.

"oh I see you like the new magazines I made?" kyo appeared behind kira looking over her shoulder at them.

"you made these?" kira held up the magazine and kyo nodded. "my life is over" she groaned.

"well in fact I made the entire collection of the host club. get them all and receive a free little toy host as a prize, you may choose which ever one you like" kyo held up a tiny stuffed toy of kira no bigger than her hand. she picked it up and squeezed. it had one of those messages you get in other kids or baby toy's.

"good morning" it said, kira squeezed it again. "nice to meet you, I'm Tyrone Cross. what's your name?" she squeezed it again. "time to kick some ass" kira dropped it on the ground and looked at it, then to kyo.

"when have I ever said that?" she asked.

"I have my ways" he said, giving a half answer as usual.

"I'll take all of them" they screamed

"me to" the rest started to run for the magazines to get there prize.

"oh you have got to be kidding me" kira sighed.

"when did he take pictures of us?" the twins asked.

"it was just a little money making thing I had going for a while" kyo shrugged. "until Tyrone showed up."

"if you needed more money you could of asked?" kira handed kyo the reward that she got for lasted night encounter.

"thanks Tyrone" he smiled. "you're coming along quite well now. if you keep it up at this rate. you would be able to leave soon."

takuma held kyo at the collar of his dress shirt. "you didn't take any naked pictures of kira in that magazine. did you?" out of all the members kyo and mori are the only ones who call kira Tyrone during school hours. honey sometimes lets it slip at least once every two days, the rest get it between three to five times a day.

"were checking boss" the twins had already grabbed one of kira's magazines and started to flick thought it, hikaru's eyes widen.

"hey kira, who's this?" hikaru held out the magazine to her. she walked toward them to see. her eyes widen.

"what the fuck is he doing in this magazine?" kira started to flick through to see if he was on any other pages.

"I'm guessing that you know him or something?" hikaru asked, kira nodded.

"what page is it?" kaoru asked.

"look on page 43 and you'll find it" hikaru shrugged.

"his name is Creed heartnet. we used to work together when I first joined crimson as a regular assassin. we were partners for two months or so. after that I became a number and mostly every time I had a mission he'd be there to watch it, then he'd tell me how great I am and he'd treat me as his equal or something? Creed was also a Tao wielder and three months ago I defeated him. he also had nanotechnology running through his vein's and that mixed with Tao powers means a whole lot of bad news." kira started. "but it was easy for me to beat him. I also had nanotechnology and Tao powers within me as well."

"what are Tao powers?" hikaru asked.

"a true Tao wielder is someone born with it, few are known to exist but I do know a few people. but there's another way to get it. if you drink a special kind of water called spirit water it will grant you the power of Tao. it's very dangerous if you drink it though. not a lot of people survive the changes that follow." kira started to walk over to the music rooms door and started to search though a designer coffee table. she pulled out a samurai sword with its cover which was 1.6 metres long. how it could fit in that tiny draw was unusual and strange. "this belonged to Creed himself. it was his weapon of choice, katana" kira clasped her hand around the casing and pulled out the sword. it was cut off four inches from the guard.

"not much of a sword if it's broken?" kaoru groaned.

kira smiled, "the real blade was sliced off by me. but there is something else that takes its place," she arched the broken sword over her head and slammed it into a floor. suddenly the floor started to break apart. the twins looked at kira. so did the everyone else in the room. "see why it used to belong to Creed?" kira rested the invisible blade on her shoulder.

"what is it tyru-chan?" honey appeared, sitting on mori's shoulders.

"it's called the imagine blade, an invisible blade that has magical powers. but that was only possible because of Creed's power. the sword has three stages: imagine blade stage one which is its normal state now, the imagine blade stage two, slightly more powerful. and lastly imagine blade stage three. where the sword fuses with it holder and the holder grows a second arm. both look equally wrong. but the blade is only invisible to those who are normal like you guys." kira started to play with the imagine blade flicking it back and forth. kira's eyes were glowing purple from the swords energy.

several months ago kira was shot with a special nanotechnology bullet by one of Creeds old gangers: the apocalypse. two hours later she turned into a smaller version of herself. that was a day that she would never forget. she placed the sword back in its case and hide it once again. suddenly the doors burst open and in walk a very happy renge.

"here you are my love, I made cookies. but there a little brunt." renge held the cookies out to kyo. "but I already know what you're going to say."

"oh look at this, isn't she an angel" takuma held a rose out for renge to take.

"these cookies aren't for you" she groaned, takuma went into his emo state. renge walked pass kira. "what are you wearing? it looks hideous. you shouldn't even be wearing that?"

takuma and the twins eyes widen. kira tugged at the pale pink jacket "for once I agree with you. this dress looks like it should belong to a granny doesn't it?" she smiled, kira walked over to the middle of the room were one of the many beams there and looked up. "see even she agreed it was a bad choice, can I take it off now?" she shouted.

suddenly one of the ceiling panels started to move and then it disappeared. "fine, you can take it off. but I still think that you look funny in it." ryku jumped down from the it and landed on his feet. how did he get up there no one knew, except kira. she walked toward the change rooms.

"is that why you wanted me to wear it?" she said.

"yeah." he said.

kira returned a minute later. though she looked human she was far from it. she was dressed in her school uniform, and yet nobody noticed it. one of the girls that were looking at the magazine with kira on it walked up to her and smiled "could you please play us a song Tyrone?"

kira smiled and bowed "it would be my greatest pleaser to play for you ladies since it has been a long time when I last played?" kira followed the girls to one end of the huge music room. one of the girls gave kira a guitar, it was a little bit out of tune but kira tweaked it so it sound good. she began to play and the girls surrounded her. suddenly more and more girls started to surround her, then the hosts started to see what was going on. kira's song ended five minutes after she began and everyone was gob smacked at how well she could play.

"that was amazing," the girls started to dream.

"a lady must be treated with respect at all times" kira smiled, that only made her guest even more in love with her. "I think I might have just made it worse?"

"how did you learn to play a guitar so well?" hikaru asked.

"when I was growing up I had to learn how to play instruments so I kinder learn how to play guitar" kira shrugged.

"wait a minute. did renge say love to kyo?" hikaru rested his hands behind his head.

"hey kyo," kaoru pulled him away from renge and sat him down. "why did renge say love to you?"

"how am I supposed to know?" he crossed his arms and legs.

"because it looks like you're in love?" they said.

"well I don't remember asking her to marry me? in fact I've never met the woman until now?" kyo pushed up his glasses. Should have said something earlier?

"then how does she know you so well then?" they asked.

"stalker?" kira shrugged.

"that does make sense but still" they said.

renge sat the cookies down and honey gave them kira to hold but took one just to try it. "wow these cookies really are brunt" honey continued to eat it.

mori appeared behind him "mitskuni, spit that out, that's not good for you." he picked him up.

"those cookies aren't for you there for kyo" renge started to chase them.

"moridiky, she's being mean" honey whined.

kira pick up a cookie and tried to take a bit when she was bumped by hikaru. the cookie missed her mouth and crumbs spread on her right cheek. "hey watch it" she growled, she turned back to the cookie and took a bit. "hmm . . . milk, water, flour, chocolate chips 500 grams, two eggs, 220 gram of sugar and butter. the reason that they are brunt is because you left them in for 20 minutes when you should of left them in for only 15 minutes."

"how did you do that?" kaoru asked.

"I have perfect tasted, just one of my many talents" kira shrugged placing the cookie in her mouth and leaving it to hang there. by talents she means powers. and she had a lot more than all the others at her old school. hikaru pulled her in close to him.

"may I?" hikaru came in closer and took a bite kira's cookie that hanged in her mouth, their noses touched. then kaoru steered kira's face close to his.

"you got crumbs on your cheek, please. allow me" kaoru lick the crumbs from her face and smiled. kira escaped from their grip.

now this is a scene that can scar little children, she thought. kira touched her cheek she looked at kaoru "you could have told me I had cookie crumbs on my cheek, I would have wiped them off" she turned to hikaru "and there are plenty of them so you didn't need to steal mine?" takuma appeared behind kira and was shouting something about them. she turned around, "what's up with you?"

takuma stopped yelling and he was all of a sudden loss for words. she sat the cookies down and her head started to hurt, this is what happens when I don't get my milk. girls suddenly started to surround her "I'm sorry ladies that I had to keep this secret from but—" kira's hand arched behind her head and pulled out the special hair pin. her hair fell down passed her knees and her headache was gone. the girls gasped and so did the hosts.

"what the hell is she doing?" kaoru said.

"is she trying to get caught?" hikaru said.

"don't do this kira" takuma said. "don't leave me all alone?"

"he has long hair" the girls squealed.

"what?" the twins plus takuma said at the same time.

suddenly two girls held her arms and sat her down on a chair and four others started to play with kira's newly found long hair. the hosts watch in an awkward silence . . .

after the girls had finshed playing with kira's hair and had left, renge stayed for some reason? "well that was awkward" hikaru sighed.

"yeah. the girls didn't react to kira's long hair as we did?" kaoru thought out load.

"well this is embarrassing?" kira groaned.

"Hmm?" the twins looked at kira and her newly styled hair: she had huge pink bows that tied her hair back and the rest of the falling hair were plats. the twins started to laugh. takuma gasped.

"you look. so cute." takuma started to give kira a hug but was stopped by renge.

"no, no, no. there will be no hugging what so ever. now you listen to me now. everyone needs to have a dark side to show that they can be more and the girls will go wild over it. you," she pointed at takuma "you're the academy's idol with a serious complex, so from now on you're the lonely prince got that?" renge pointed at takuma who looked horrified at the comment. "and you," she pointed at honey "you may have a cute face but you're a vicious evil fiend who bullies people. and you" she pointed to mori "you're the silent one who watches over him trying to tell him that violence doesn't solve anything. you two" renge pointed at the twins. "you're the loving twins who play basketball and make fun of the lower kids without life's. and you" renge pointed to kira who was sneaking away for some reason. "you're the one who gets bullied all the time and where are you going?"

"nowhere" she said. well, at least I don't have to act like my old self giving everyone the cold shoulder? that was a life I wish I could forget.

"and kyo. your just perfect the way you are and you don't need to change not one bit. this club needs more work, so I'm joining the host club." she said.

"well it's going to be hard to find a type for you since takuma is the prince type, the twins are the mischievous type, honey is the boy Lolita and mori is the strong and silent type and our newest addition, Tyrone is the gentlemen type so it is going to be hard for you to fit in?" kyo looked though his book.

kira pointed to herself "the gentlemen type?" she said slowly.

"oh no I don't want to be a host, I want to be the manger to keep you guys from stepping out of place." renge said.

takuma mopped over to the wall and leaned against it. "the lonely prince that's perfect, it should give me an extra edge to my complexity?" he posed "how's this renge?"

"oh just perfect, but it would go much better in the rain" renge squealed. "each of you have a part to play" she smiled.

kira started to undo the braids and took out the bows. she tied her hair in a low hanging pony tail. "there. much better. now I don't look as weird as I feel."

a basketball flew into the hoop and the crowd cheered, lights flashed. hikaru score a goal, "quick, get a medic!" his coach yelled. kaoru was on a stretcher hugging his knee.

"kaoru what happened?" hikaru managed to squeeze through the people that surrounded kaoru.

"hikaru get back in the game, we need you" his coach demanded.

"but my brother needs me more" hikaru protested. he held his brothers hand.

"it's no use in you sharing the pain to hikaru? please, win the game for us. for me" kaoru smiled.

hikaru started to cry "but it hurts kaoru, it hurts." hikaru held his brothers hand tight.

"I'm jealous of you, your brotherly love. it sickens me to the bone. I only wish that I could have a brother. but. I'm all alone. a prince with no one." takuma interrupted the twins. suddenly the were in the school grounds. the rain poured down hard on them.

kira was running through the woods, heart ponding and panting hard. she stop to rest. she was fake panting while she stopped. there was no way she could ever be this tried without breaking a sweat? "no I won't let him go. it pisses me off when people forget their place." honey appeared along with mori.

"don't do it mitskuni. your only hurting yourself" he said.

"I don't care, he forgets where he is among us. so I have to teach him a little lesson" honeys face fell and he broke into tears. "I'm so sorry tyru-chan, I'm sorry" honey started to bolt for kira's arms. he hugged her tight and berried his face into her shoulder. kira started to play with his hair.

"it's ok, that's a good boy, it'll be alright." she smiled softly, a touchy filly moment. what the fuck am I doing? I hate these kind of moments, she screamed in her head.

"cut! cut! CUT!" renge screamed though a megaphone. kira handed honey to mori and walked away. she grabbed a towel and walked pass the twins who sat in director like chairs. the other hosts where in their school uniforms as usual.

"how did we go from changing our appearances to making a movie about them?" hikaru asked. the twins wore a basketball uniform with a towel drooped over their shoulders.

kyo pushed up his glasses "I don't really know but the director that is helping renge make this movie also made the block buster 'midnight vampire' one of the bestselling movies in Hollywood" kyo pushed up his glasses.

kira sat down in a director like chair that had her name on it printed in gold. well Tyrone's name. she started to dry hair. it wasn't raining now because it was fake made by someone on a fire truck ladder with a fire hose. "what a waste of water." she said.

"hey Tyrone, did you see me?" takuma came running up to her.

"yeah I did actually, you were pretty convincing" kira handed him an unused towel. he started to dry his hair.

"it's like I've discovered a new side of me" he looked at her.

"it actually surprised me how quick it took you to get into a creator takuma." She said.

"I think I might explore it," he said.

"why?" she tilted her head, "I like you just the way you are takuma."

He stopped drying his hair and looked at her, then a blush spread across his cheeks, "you do?"

"yeah" she smiled, if he gets in touch with his dark side he's going to be that much more trouble. Suddenly kira sore a black figure appear out of the corner of her eye. she whipped her head in its direction but sore nothing. "ok that was weird. I thought I just saw—"

"what is it kira?" takuma asked.

"nothing" she smiled.

"hey Tyrone you're on" renge called from an area out of sight of the rest of the hosts.

"coming" kira walked toward the area. "what's up?"

renge smiled and behind her stood two mean looking guys with school uniforms on kira had never seen before. "these two will make a guest appearance in our movie. they will be playing the two thugs who hold a grudge against the school and threaten to blow it up. together the host club stand to fight the evil thugs and the school is saved." renge had the biggest smiled on her face. this. will not end well, kira thought.

"what! we had no part in this." one of them push renge toward kira which was a good thing. kira heard a sound of a hand held gun click. she caught renge and faced the wall, her back toward the forest. bang! the bullet hit kira's left shoulder. it went straight thought her bone. she collapsed onto the ground and hulled herself to sit against the wall. renge was just as shocked as the two men that stood not knowing what to do. kira clasped her shoulder trying to stop it bleeding. renge's school uniform contained some of kira's blood and some of it was on her face.

"you saved me. why? after everything I've said to you, after all that I've done to you. why?" she asked.

"because. that's who I am. and you can't go around changing who people are renge. it's just how they are" kira took deep breaths and tried to calm down. she felt tears form in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. she bowed her head.

"hey Tyrone are you—" takuma walked in at the wrong time. he had a habit of doing that. suddenly takuma pinned one of the two guys to the wall. "which one of you guys did this to Tyrone?" he glared at them.

"it, it wasn't us sohma it was her, yeah she's the one to blame." he one pinned to the wall pointed to renge.

"no, it wasn't renge." kira winced "it was her" kira glared into the forest at a shadowy figure. takuma ran toward kira and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"does it hurt?" takuma asked.

"like hell, just the way I like it" kira smiled. "it's been a long time since I've been shot?"

"is there anything I can do to stop it from hurting?" takuma held kira's cheeks wiping away the tears.

"I'll be fine, trust me on this" she smiled.

"what a perfect ending. please tell me you got that on camera?" renge pointed to the camera guy who stuck his thumb up to say yep. the entire crew was there and so were the other hosts.

"aww you have got to be kidding me?" kira shouted "you mean I got shot on camera? man this sucks" suddenly the camera lens was smashed be a rock held by kyo.

"I'm sorry renge but I can't allow a host to be engaged in violence what so ever." kyo dropped the rock. "this would be a bad influence on the school and ruin its reputation. so please stop being a pest."

"what?" renge collapsed onto the ground in tears. "but you're supposed to be the perfect dark side? why are you doing this?"

"because that's not the real kyo" kira said.

"what happened to tyru-chan" honey asked slowly trying hold back his tears.

"judging by how serious the wound is. he was shot" kyo pushed up his glasses, the hosts gasped.

"but he's going to be ok. right?" the twins asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen what state he's in so I can't say for sure?" kyo said.

"what so you're a doctor now?" the twins stated.

"but I can say for sure that he was shot once?" kyo place his hand on his chin. thank you captain obvious.

"get used to it buddy" kira winced. "you're going to see a lot more of this. sometimes worse" she smiled, but the smiled faded and kira eyes started to close and takuma's widen.

"tyru-chan!" honey cried out.

"Tyrone no, please don't die, please!" he rested his one hand on kira's hurt shoulder but still left one on her face to keep her from dying. but she was she really dying?

"I'm not dying you idiot, just get your freaking hand off my shoulder!" kira yelled. she pushed takuma out of the way and walked toward renge, she crouched down still holding her shoulder. kira placed one hand underneath renge's chin and forced it to look up her. "keep your chin up and don't go blaming yourself for it. you can't change who a person is? I like to get to know the person before I like them or not? it's kinder like a big game to find out if that person is right for you or not? it's like to look at someone and falling in love? now if you will excuse me I have to do something first." kira stood up, her hand no longer clasped her left shoulder. she bent down, lifted up her trouser leg and pulled out a small dagger. she stuck the dagger into the bullet wound and started to try and dig out the bullet.

"vein, vein," she made a funny face and in a high pitched voice said "nerve, bone, bullet" she flicked out the bullet and it fell to the ground. suddenly it started to sink into the ground like a knife in butter "ok, now I've got that thing out. I can get to work" she smiled, both hands went into her pocket and pulled out her black rose and a sword handle. suddenly from the sword handle sprouted light, and from that light came a blade. this was her other weapon of choice. her black angel.

the black rose shot special bullets that where made out of the same kind of metal the black angel was. orichalcum. The black rose held the number thirteen and black angel didn't. it was because the black rose was the only weapon that she used.

"where are you going?" takuma asked.

kira smiled "relax I'll be back. tomorrow maybe. just not today" she sprinted deep into the forest, takuma tried to follow her but couldn't keep up. for the first time in a long time kira cried. she cried in pain. the bullet that was shot didn't come from just a regular gun. it came from acid girls gun.

a Tao-wielder with attitude, her Tao powers are that she can turn any metal into acid but still look like there metal. she had a life, she had friends, she had a family. that all changed one day when she drank the spirit water someone gave her. she was toga's younger sister Tara.

kira came to a stop in the middle of a clearing, she wasn't panting but she was listening. she heard someone jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch. she heard someone laugh. kira turned in that direction but saw nothing. she heard it again and turned to see who was toying with her. but finally the person stopped behind kira and smiled. "well you're a long way from home?" a girls voice sounded. kira turned around and saw a fine young teenaged girl.

acid girl.

she got the name from what she did to everything she touched. "I was going to ask you the same question" kira smiled. acid girl jumped down from the tree branch.

"please I mean you no harm, in fact I wasn't expecting you to take the bullet insisted for her?" she put up her hands.

"what do you want?" kira asked.

acid girl disappeared and reappeared behind kira and hugged her. "I want you, ever since I first saw you walk into this school I wanted you. and now I can finally have you." she smiled, touching kira's right shoulder and burning her hand though her shirt, kira winced. she was doing it on purpose just to get close to her. acid girl had black hair and brown eyes she was dressed in a uniform kira had not seen before.

"I have some bad news for you, acid girl. you're at the top of my list. and you know what happens to people at the top of my list?" kira smiled.

"no?" she answered.

"they go down. you thought that if you wounded me by touching me with your hands you'd get to me. well your wrong. the only thing you're going to get is a beating and then you're going down!" kira clasped her arms and throw her over her shoulders, it hurt but at least kira had acid girl pinned. "now your finished."

"I will go" acid girl whispered.

"what?" kira let go of her arms.

"I will go. if you give me a kiss?" acid girl smiled.

"go where?" kira asked.

"I will give myself up if you give me a kiss?" acid girl tilted her head back.

"oh" kira tried to think of it as a dare, besides she kissed a girl before? but that kiss was accidental and not for real. suck it up princess it's just one kiss? kira thought getting ready to kiss her. but kira was taking too long so acid girl took the first step and kissed her on the lips. she backed off, touched her lips and smiled.

"good bye, my love" acid girl ran off and was never seen again. kira sighed and picked up her weapons and put them back in their places in her pockets. what a day kira thought walking in the direction acid girl ran in. she was going to go and collect her reward: 2 000 000 gold.

kira decided what happened here, stay's here. "well. this sucks. I gave my first kiss to a girl and the second to another girl. what the fuck is wrong with me?"

the next day.

kira walked down the hallway toward the music room 3. she had only just arrived and wasn't filling happy about her arm being in a sling. when kira was shot the bullet went thought her bone. this is the first ever broken bone kira has ever had. well, a bone that was half melted and wasn't mobile anymore? because she drinks a lot of milk her bones became harder than steel and they were unbreakable. the rest of the arm was fine she only needed her shoulder bandaged. her other shoulder needed to be covered up. third degree burns always gave her a headache. kira sighed and started to open the door to the host club.

"I watched your movie" one of takuma's guests stated.

"you did?" takuma said.

"oh yes, I love the lonely prince."

"I loved him to."

"I loved the hitachiin twins" the girls squealed.

takuma grabbed kyo wrist "I thought that you—"

"I did destroy the camera lens, not the film. however I did remove the scene were kira was shot and replaced it with another scene." kyo pushed up his glasses. "you can thank me later."

the door opened fully and in walked kira looking at arm in a sling. "sorry I'm late guys I had to fix this thing." kira pointed to her left shoulder, but then her right shoulder started to sting.

takuma's eyes widen and he ran toward her. his warm hands clasped kira's cold cheeks. "are you ok? what happened to you when you left?"

"hmm, gee I don't know? maybe I got shot. again?" kira lied.

"what?!" takuma almost jumped out of his skin.

"kidding. but I did get a third degree burn on my right shoulder and that's about it" he said.

"how did you get out of that jungle?" he asked.

jungle? that was nothing compared to the forest's on our island? "easy, I just listened and followed the screams of idiots?" she turned to kyo "here, you said you needed more money?" kira handed him the small duffle bag. he smiled.

"thanks, that puts you debt up to" he looked in his black note book "64,000,000 yen."

"really, is that all?" kira tilted her head.

"64,000,000?" takuma said slowly.

"she's paid off that much already?" the twins shouted.

"but I had to bring it up considering you almost destroyed the room yesterday?" kyo said.

"oh. that makes sense" she said.

"hey tyru-chan, are you ok" honey asked hugging his bunny.

"yeah I'm fine" she smiled.

"but didn't it hurt?" the twins appeared.

"oh trust me. I've suffered way worse than this." kira pointed to her arm and smiled. "but almost having my arm melted off was kind of a surprise?"

"what are you saying?" kaoru asked.

"oh. that bullet I got shot with. did any of you guys touch it?" kira asked. the twins shock their heads. "thank god for that" she sighed in relief.

"um?" the twins shared the same look with each other.

"oh. the bullet got shot with was made with a highly toxic acid that can melt through human flesh and bone in seconds. but lucky for everyone here I took the bullet and saved us all by getting rid of the guy, well I should say girl who shot it?" she shrugged.

the door opened and in walk a very sad renge. "I never got the chance to apologise for what you did. Tyrone. or ever thank you enough. I've been waiting for you to come back here to."

kira turned around and smiled "it was nothing really? I do this all the time. almost every night."

renge clasped kira's right hand "I didn't release it at first but when you spoke to me yesterday it really opened my eyes. when you said those words you were talking about me. I finally release that this is what is means to fall in love with the person you like Tyrone, thank you."

"um. your welcome?" kira said slowly.

renge smiled and grabbed kira's arm "come on Tyrone, I think it's time you got to know me better? let's go play some video games."

"wait what?" kira felt herself being pulled away. and she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. ow, ow, ow, ow.

"hey wait!" takuma yelled. "you're not supposed to do that!"

"well you did say that kira needed to a lady friend?" kyo pointed out.

"yeah a lady friend not a freaking girlfriend" takuma started to run after them "wait, don't take Tyrone away from me!" he yelled.

ch5. even twins fight

"oh takuma, I've been waiting for you to come back to me" kira hugged takuma.

"as have I, my love" his arms engulf her.

"please don't leave me ever again takuma" kira started to cry.

"I will never leave you, ever" he smiled.

"how many day dreams has he had?" hikaru asked interrupting.

kaoru thought for a moment counting on one hand when he came up with an answer "five times today" he decided smiling.

"wow. that's a lot, I wonder what taka-chan must be dreaming about?" honey smiled. today was a Monday and it has been a week since kira was shot. her arm has now fully healed and moving again, far from a normal human ever healing before. "but the big question is where's kira-chan?"

"hey where is kira?" hikaru asked.

"kira! where?" takuma started to look around the almost empty room. the room was dark and had no colour for some reason.

"oh. I see her, kira-chan is over there." honey pointed to one of the many couches in the room. kira was laying on her stomach, her arm acted as a pillow as she stayed there not moving and her mask laid across her eyes. curious the hosts walked over toward her to see why she was laying so still.

"I've never seen her like this before, she's so still. and not moving" hikaru started poking her arm.

"is she dead?" kaoru asked poking her on the arm.

takuma swatted their arms away and removed her mask. her eyes were closed but she was still breathing softly. she took in a deep breathe. "no. she's asleep?"

"what?" the twins yelled.

"shhh!" takuma snapped. he turned back to kira "I've never seen a girl sleep before" he placed the mask on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "it's almost beautiful to watch" he smiled.

"yeah" the twins said.

"so kira-chan is sleeping so we should be very quiet so we don't wake her?" honey voice dropped to a whisper.

"that won't do you any good?" a voice said behind them. they turned and sore Redgy. "you see, kira's a heavy sleeper, you can make as much noise as you like. she won't budge. but if I know kira, she's probably going to shoot her phone when it goes off soon" he pointed to a black flip phone on the table "that's kira's phone and alarm clock. just don't give her a real alarm clock. we lose more that way."

"why?" kaoru asked.

"she hates them as we found out." Redgy shrugged.

"I'm so going to catch it this time" a voice called, ryku stood at the opposite end of the room.

"nice try but I'm going to catch it" another called. Cory was next to ryku, trying to shove him out of the way.

"will you two please stop squabbling, you're going to wake her up and everyone knows what happened last time," shade appeared splitting the two apart. the host club looked at Redgy in confusion.

"yeah, but he woke her up by touching her on the shoulder and back then she wasn't heavy sleeper. it was like the slightest noise seemed to wake her and she'd go a-wall or something" ryku shrugged.

"kira's also a grouchy raiser, we've were training and they sore kira asleep on the couch and woke her up. things didn't turn out so well." he shrugged.

"we were in hospital for three weeks" ryku and Cory moaned.

"oh, so she has an AB blood type? like honey and kyo?" the twins said.

"nope, she is one of a kind. she has the rarest blood type of all. ABO. it's the only blood type found in amotto family so none of us have it. the truth is how the amotto family became the royals is not because of their blood type" Redgy scratched the back of his head.

"what are you saying?" takuma squinted at him.

"well. there special because they descend from the gods as angels or demons there for they rule over us and we accept it. and what you're seeing here is the last amotto alive. but there is a prophase among us. that a dark angel will be born and destroy an evil. oh. since I can tell by he looks on your faces you're your kinder confused." Redgy said.

"you mean that kira is an angel?" takuma looked back at her. "I heard that angels are supposed to be very beautiful."

"wait. you think that kira is one of those white winged angels?" Redgy asked. takuma nodded and Redgy broke out in a small laugh. "sorry mate but she's far from that. you see. when an angel and demon have a baby together there is a likely chance that the baby will become an angel or a demon. but once every centaury that will change and a dark angel is born. and they are the most beautiful of all. but they are also the most deadly of all. and they also hold the greatest power ever known. but how you can tell if she is a dark angel is by looking on her back. on the left side of their back holds a white wing of an angel and a black wing of a demon. but kira is one of the special ones. she doesn't hold that kind of marking as you sore before when Sam released the seal and got her powers back. she's different from all the other dark angels that have lived before her. and each one of them died. sometimes before the age of five when they were not known as a dark angel."

"what. then on that day when kira—" takuma was cut off.

"and on that day she was meant to die. but her parents made a the ultimate sacrifice and died to keep her alive. sometimes I wonder if they did that on purpose so that she was the person she is now? or maybe they were beaten? or maybe he wanted kira alone and they just got in the way? the truth is. no one knows what really happened in that room but a few people. I'm not one of them but. there are two more other than kira who have seen what had happened. I've tried to get her to tell me but she doesn't talk about it, at all. and they banned the topic to talk to her about it." he started to walk over to the others who were getting ready for something. he double back on them. "and you may want to move. when kira gets up you don't want to be the closes person near her," he smiled. the host club did as they were told and moved far away from her.

suddenly, her phone rang and kira fell off the couch onto the floor. her hand slowly took the phone from the table and she answered it "hello?" she said sleepily.

"I thought you said that she was a grouch raiser?" the twins said.

Redgy shrugged "hey this is first for me to."

"how much?" kira sat up. her eyes wide open "when and where? ok I'll be there." she hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket. "um. I might not be here soon. for a while. I might be going away."

"what? go where?" the twins shrugged.

"Tokyo" kira hopped up and sat down on the couch that she slept on.

"for how long?" the twins asked.

"a week maybe," kira smiled "but it won't be until next week."

takuma disappeared into his emo corner sulking "I don't want you to leave" he whispered. "daddy won't allow it!"

kira was surrounded by six customers and one of them is renge. "wow Tyrone your shoulder healed really fast" one of them smiled.

"oh yeah, it did to" kira smiled looking at her arm. well yeah it's been a week. she thought. "isn't that normal?"

"well um. not really but who cares" she said. "you're alright now."

"it seems like yesterday we were sitting here and you were saying how you got it" another said.

"yeah," kira smiled. it took the whole weekend for her shoulder to fully heal.

"so Tyrone when exactly are you leaving?" hikaru appeared drooping his arms on the back of the couch.

"yeah, we want to know when so we can see you off?" kaoru appeared drooping his arms on the back of the couch.

"what! leaving?" the girls screamed in horror, even renge did.

"why would you say that?" kira sat back on the couch.

"isn't obvious?" kaoru started

"your our toy?" hikaru finished. "we like to play with you, because that's what toys do."

that sounded really wrong? "no you can't leave, you're the only one here who isn't an idiot or useless?" renge said.

"we're standing right here?" the twins eyes narrowed.

"I know that. but the point is if he leaves then this place would fall apart and things could get awful" renge said.

"that could never happen. we were just fine before we meet Tyrone" they said.

"no!" takuma came running up to kira, he leaped at her and his arms engulfed her. "I won't let you go, I almost lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again."

"what are you talking about? that one shoot couldn't have killed me even if I let it" kira said. she had gotten used to takuma doing that.

girls screamed, another touchy, feely moment. "oh this is wonderful. one of the hosts has to leave his friends to go out on an adventure. all by himself. how tragic but Dreamy at the same time" renge smiled.

"wait a minute. didn't you just say that Tyrone couldn't leave because he was the most normal person here?" hikaru said flatly.

takuma sat up leaving kira a little bit speechless "as your father I forbid you to leave without asking my permission." he pointed at kira who was just as shocked as the rested of them. but her face relaxed.

"so now I have to ask if I want to do something? I hate to say it, but" kira pushed takuma off of her "that isn't your decision to make, takuma. you nay like to think that but when really it's mine and mine alone." takuma sat down behind the couch, his head tucked into his knees with his arms resting on the top.

"so Tyrone when can we come over to your house?" hikaru raised an eye-brow.

"say what?" kira replied.

"we want to see where you live?" kaoru raised his eye-brow.

"no way" kira stated.

"aww please" they begged and showed there puppy dog eyes. "we just want one peek?"

"I'll say it again, this time a bit more straight forward. no!" kira started to walk away.

"oh this is just perfect, Tyrone is torn between a four way relationship and two of them are twins, the other is the clubs king" renge laughed girly. aw man, I swear she's going to be the death of me if I don't do something quick? kira thought. she kinder reminds me of kyoko, in a way.

kira walked away to get some tea for a guests. she came back past the twins who were playing their favourite game, 'which one is hikaru game.' they wore silly golf hats that made them almost impossible to tell apart. almost.

kira stopped and looked at them. "ok it's time to play the which one is hikaru game?" the twins smiled.

"can you guess?" one of them winked.

"which one is which?" the other one winked.

one of the girls pointed to the twin on the left "this one is hikaru? and" she pointed to the one on the right "this one is kaoru?"

"we have a winner" the twins smiled.

"no you don't, sorry" kira shrugged "but this one is hikaru" kira pointed to the one on the right "and this one is kaoru." she smiled.

"how do you know that?" hikaru asked.

"lucky guess?" kaoru said.

they smiled. "hey Tyrone if you can guess which one of us is hikaru then we won't come over to your house. get it wrong and we pay a little visit."

"ok. so what do I have to do?" kira asked.

"close your eyes and count to five" kira did as she was told and closed her eyes and counted to five. when she opened them the twins smiled, they looked the same until they moved.

"ok, which one is hikaru?" they smiled. they copied each other's moves but one was following the other. it wasn't very planned out much?

"this one is hikaru" she pointed to the one on the right again "and this one is kaoru" her answer was the same as last time.

"nope guess again" they smiled.

"no, I know I'm right." kira sat the tray down and removed their hats. "see I told you I was right" she smiled. she picked up the tray and started to walk away.

"how?" they said slowly.

"there is no possible way" kaoru said.

"she could have cheated. that's the only possible solution" hikaru said.

"wow Tyrone. how did you know which one is which?" one of their customers asked. "with those hats on it practically impossible to tell them apart?"

"well let's see, its kinder hard to explain but" kira started to play spot the difference in her mind about the twins behaviour. "kaoru is the nicer twin but he has a lot more tolerance and is way more mature. and hikaru is free mined and a little bit care free with the way he moves, that's when I knew which one was which. that and hikaru is usually always on the right side" kira smiled and started to walk away when kaoru started to giggle.

"I'm sorry hikaru." his laugh grew loader.

"what so funny? I like to speak my mine." hikaru placed his hands on his hips.

kira's eyes widen and she turned around to face them. this scene was a little bit too familiar to her. her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed of colour. when kira first started training she met twins who looked exactly the same. kira told them apart and they got into a fight much like this one. she paid the ultimate price called guilt. they fought for days, no weeks. at one point they had to be split into different rooms it got that bad. but then one day. one of the twins vanished and was never seen again.

"yeah well, this game is getting kinder boring?" kaoru started to walk away.

"yeah well, you're getting boring." hikaru's voice started to raise. kaoru stopped walking and faced his brother.

"what did you just say to me?" kaoru's voice started to raise.

"you heard me?" hikaru started to shout.

"yeah well you can do anything right, can you hikaru?" kaoru started to shout.

"at least I'm not too scared to sleep in my own bed?"

"got anything ease that isn't cheesy?"

"yeah, your mum wears to much makeup"

"oh so your bring out the your momma jokes, are you? she's your mum to."

"you got any others?"

"at least I'm not in love with kira?"

"you did not just say that?"

"Too late, I already did"

"what? which one of you said that they loved kira?" takuma intervened.

"that's none of your business" hikaru pushed takuma out of the twins special little fight. then they started to lay into each other. throwing punch after punch at each other.

to horrified to watch kira sat down. she rested her head on her hands "not again. please not again. not this time." suddenly a warm hand was on her shoulder. kira's head shot up.

takuma.

"are you alright?" he asked.

kira stood up "yeah I'm fine, I just need a moment." kira walked past him. she walked past the twins trying to lay into each other when mori was trying to split them apart. kira grabbed her bag, opened the door and walked out. she walked down the hallway until she stopped at the first window she walk to. opened it and swung herself outside onto the wall, she started to walk up it and onto the roof. her special little place.

kira felt that she was being followed. she just didn't know who? she opened her bag and pulled out a bamboo flute. it was 40 centimetres long with a name curved on one of its sides. it said neon. she placed the mouth piece to her lips and began to play. it was the same song neon used to play when he was still alive.

"I was wondering where you went to. then I remembered you told me where your little secret place" a voice called. takuma stood on top of the roof while kira was sitting down. "I didn't know you played the flute?"

"how are you? how did you get up here?" she asked.

"easy," takuma shrugged "I borrowed the map of all those secret passages. I stayed up for two nights straight studying every little thing," he smiled. "but the real question here is. what are you doing up here?"

"old habits I guess?" she said with a shrug.

"not the answer I was expecting" he said.

"ok. I'm reliving a bad memory, again. there were these twins" kira started "they did everything together. they were just like hikaru and kaoru. until I told them apart."

"is that what happened in there?" takuma sat down next to her.

"yep, they fighting went on for months and they still haven't spoken to each other since I left. and I've felt guilty ever since. but the funny thing is that I had forgotten about that and now it just keeps coming back to me like a bad dream that you can't wake up from" kira hugged her knees.

"well what has past has past and so we must look to the future for a brighter day" takuma stared at the setting sun. now he's resighting one of her lines? this is weird and scary at the same time. but how did he know? "wow. you can see everything from up here."

kira looked at him, then at the town in the far distance "yeah hey I think that where I used to live when I was an assassin?" she pointed to the town.

"really?" takuma looked at her. "where?"

"oh yeah that's right? your eye sight isn't as good as mine?" kira shrugged.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"um never mind that" she placed her hand behind her head. kira could sort of remember where she lived? that's right I lived in Tokyo. well this is embarrassing she sighed.

"kinder makes me wanter fly like an angel" he said.

suddenly kira's face was whiter than usual and her eyes were wide open. "w, what do you mean?" she said. crap! didn't I tell Redgy not to tell them yet! me and him are going to have words! but how much does he know? I have to find out, she thought.

"so. a dark angel huh? that is quite impressive" he smiled.

"what are you saying? you not making much sense takuma" she said. he knows way too much. I wonder is he knows the legend of the dark angel?

"it's ok kira, you don't have to hide it from me." he said "you know when Redgy told me about it. I didn't seemed that shocked. but if he had told me when we first met. I won't have believe it. but now. things are different. and now I do believe in things that I would never have before".

"well. based on what you said I'm guessing you know about the legend. and I think he told you about the prophase?" she sighed.

"prophase?" he repeated.

"yeah. about how one dark angel is going to destroy all evil?" she looked at him.

"I think he might have said something about that?" he said.

"then I guess I could tell you all about it. when I could back or sometime when I get back?" she sighed. suddenly kira sore something in the forest below. she squinted to get a better look. she thought that it was a bird or animal down there. well there was something down there. she stood up to get the bird's eye view of the place. her eyes grew brighter as she concentrated on the area below. she blinked, then blinked again. suddenly she could see in heat vision. blues, greens and purples were all the non-living things. red's, oranges and yellows, were heated things. she could see figures of people, animals and even bugs. but the one thing she focused on was the area which she saw something.

where she noticed something down there before had not left. it was a figure of a man holding something what looked like a shot gun in his hands. a spy? no that couldn't be right. this was a private academy and no one knows that she attends this school. could they?

"what is it, kira?" takuma asked standing up as well.

her eyes widen as the figure aimed the gun at them. "get down!" she cried. suddenly a black dart shot out of the forest and it was aimed at takuma. kira leaped at him to take the dart, it landed in the back of her right shoulder. she collapsed to the ground and pulled out the dart. she examined it.

"what the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

"an assassin trying to get rid of you. and just as I thought, a sinuous dart. made with pure dark spirit dust." kira tucked the small dart into her pocket. it was pitch black with a heart shaped tip, it had no feathers but it did shoot straight. it is a combination of metal and a special black powder that was like the spirit water but was in a powder form. "in other words I just saved your life from turning into a Tao wielder? or worst. death."

"oh, thanks?" takuma helped her up. "wait. what? I thought that you had to drink spirit water to gain that kind of power?"

"well not exactly" her heat vision was still active so takuma looked kind of funny. she looked down at the man, he was beginning to make a run for it. she had no time left. she had the leave takuma alone for the time being. she ran for the edge of the roof, jumped off it and went into a dive from the top of the school.

"kira no!" takuma screamed. running to the edge but backing off way he reached it. he still looked down and watch kira.

as soon as her hands touched to pavement she barrel rolled and came to her feet. she looked back at takuma and gave him a thumbs up for him to know that she's ok. kira ran for the forest in search of the person who tried to shot takuma with the dart. sorry takuma, this could take a while, she thought.

takuma slowly walked back to the host club "how did she do that?" he whispered opening the door.

"oh hi taka-chan, can you help us? moridiky is having trouble with hika-chan and kao-chan" honey took takuma's hand and walked him over to them. he still held his bunny.

"ah takuma. where did you run off to?" kyo asked.

"well I went to see if kira was alright since she walked out of the room. well I found her on the roof playing a flute." takuma sat down.

"wow, kira-chan can play the flute?" honey smiled.

takuma nodded "but then she saved my life from this sin-something dart, I can't remember what it was called but it's sort of like the spirit water thing she was talking about? then she jumped off the roof—"

"what? kira-chan committed sewer side because of hika-chan and kao-chan?" honey started to cry.

"what?" they twins said. for a minute there they actually stopped fighting and shared the same frightened gaze. but that soon changed.

"and that's another thing you do. you always copy me kaoru!" hikaru said.

"I do not. you copy me!" kaoru said.

"no she's fine actually, she ran into the forest for some reason?" takuma walked to the window. he looked to the last place where he saw her.

"oh so, kira-chan isn't dead?" honey asked. takuma nodded. suddenly the door banged open and in walked a very unhappy and worn out kira. she walked to Redgy who stood there unnoticed until kira started to talk to him.

"where are the others?" kira asked and Redgy pointed to a moues hole in the ceiling. a piece of the ceiling was cut out and replaced with a small trap door. "thanks."

kira walked passed mori trying to separate the twins apart. she reached into her pocket and through something at the twins. a very small computer-like chip that made anything fall asleep the instant it was activated. the small chip looked very high tech. it landed on the twins forehands and a few seconds later they were sound asleep in mori's arms. he sat them down and turned to kira, he nodded.

she walked between two beams that were holding up the ceiling. she ran for one and jumped. she rebounded off of it and landed on the other one. she continued to do this until she reached the mouse hole. the last three metres she ran up and burst thought it.

the host weren't all that surprised when she does something like that anymore. kyo started to smiled "well she did say that things are going to get weirder from now on" he pushed up his glasses.

"true, she did say that." takuma looked out the window "I'm worried about her. what if she can't protect herself anymore? what if she could die?"

"well that's never going to happen, since she can't die?" Redgy stood behind honey.

"what are you saying? she can't die?" honey asked.

"it's her cruse, to not die? trust me. she's tried. just as an experiment. I've seen kira in a coma, five times when she was a kid. but she'd always wake up in a week or mouth depending on how serious the wound is? but the worst I've ever seen her in was when she came up against the shadow. a nightmare come to life. he had these weird skeleton like claws about a foot long. not to mention he can turn into a shadow that can't be penetrated by blade or bullet, or even hand." Redgy shivered. "that was a day that I will never forget."

"hey Redgy what's a sin-something dart?" takuma asked.

"I think you mean a sinuous dart. there like acid to us but turn humans into Tao wielders. I just left that part out, since she's the only one who is immune to them? but to us, it can kill us within twenty or less seconds no matter where we get hit. were already dead. I've seen it happen before. my mother was killed by one. she was also an amotto but not immune to the dart. I think the only one who is or has ever been is kira." Redgy said, suddenly kira jumped down. her face more pale than usual. she picked up her bag and started to walk out. but before she left she looked at Redgy.

"some team of protectors" she wasn't in the best of modes. a cross between scared annoyed and angry.

"hey where do you think you're going?" takuma shouted. kira turned around to face them, there was something different about her.

"um, home. you guys don't need me anymore, remember?" she smiled.

"not without my good bye hug?" takuma speared out his arms. kira sighed and walked toward him. his arms engulf her and he squeezed her tight "I want to talk to you tomorrow?" he whispered and let her go. "by the way what did you put on the twins heads to make them sleep like that?"

"those things that are on the twins heads are called sleepers. there also tracking devisees. oh and they will wake up in an hour or so, see ya." kira walked out of the room.

the rest of the host club left except takuma who was waiting for his father to finish his meeting. his father wanted to talk to him about something important? he looked out the window when he noticed kira coming back. "what is she doing here?"

he ran out of the school building and into the court yard where kira was looking at the stars. he was out of breath but still he kept running. kira turned around and takuma stopped in his tracks. "I thought that you went home?" she asked.

"my father is in a meeting and he wanted to talk to me about something. I thought that you want home?" takuma said panting.

"yeah about that I kinder live here now? I just drop my stuff off and head to the sweepers lodge then. I come back here every night. mainly because the guy want to keep an eye on me so yay" kira walked passed him to the school building. takuma grabbed her wrist.

"please, after seeing what you did for me today and for everyone else, like you saving that girl on your first day, saving renge from getting shoot and saving me. so I want to repay the favour. I want you to take me on as your apprentice and train me so I can help others and maybe protect you for a change?" takuma fell to his knees.

"what do you mean by apprentice?" kira asked.

"I want to become a sweeper like you, so I can protect you. please kira." he said.

"ok, long time since I had an apprentice, but ok. when do you want to start?" kira wriggled out of his grip. takuma head shot up.

"um tonight if you like?" he hopped up.

"sounds good to me?" kira smiled.

"you look different?" takuma leaned in close to her.

"uh, oh yeah, I forgot. I'm not wearing my contacts since I don't need them at night," she shrugged. "it gets really hard to see in the dark with them on?"

takuma smiled, "really?"

"yeah, met you up on the roof tops? I gotta get my stuff first." kira smiled and walked into the school building.

takuma sat alone on the roof tops for a little while waiting for kira to come. he looked up at the stars and the moon was almost full. then he knew what kira meant by the stars and the moon? "nice night?" a voice asked. takuma turned around to find kira standing in the middle of the roof. she hadn't changed much.

"yeah it is" takuma smiled and stood up "I'm ready to start my training master" he saluted.

"first things first, don't call me master. I hate it when people call me that. second. what would you like to learn?" kira started to walk a little bit closer, but tripped on her own feet. takuma didn't waste any time. he ran as fast as he could to catch her before it was too late. his arms wrapped around her. lucky catch?

"reflexes a little above averaged. not bad for a human. but we can work on that later" kira said.

takuma lifted her up and looked at her. she was smiling. the trip was to see how fast takuma's reactions were. "you tripped on purpose?" he said slowly.

kira nodded "now I know what we could work on. your strength and stamina" she smiled. "come on, let's get you in shape." kira laid on the roof and started doing push ups, "come on you gotta do this to?" she smiled and continued.

takuma laid in front of kira and started doing push ups. he started to struggle at number twenty. after number thirty he gave up and collapsed. "how do you do that with ease kira?"

"hey I'm going easy on you, by the time I was ten, I was doing one handed push ups by thumb with fifty kilograms strapped to my back. so to me this feels lighter and better" she smiled continuing her push ups. "come on, I let have a little rest now start again."

takuma half sighed half groaned and started doing push ups again. this is training and I want to protect kira, he thought. he was doing more this time. it was like he pep talked himself into doing more? he started to struggle at thirty but he finished at fifty. "there. fifty" he was panting and his arms ached and his stomach muscles felt pain.

"good now let's work on your core" kira laid on her back and takuma did the same. they started doing sit ups. he was pretty good for an average person? too good? something's is up with this guy. something . . . strange.

they had done fifty sit ups and were working on his fitness. meaning takuma had to do a lot of running from one side of the roof to the other side. he aced that one as well. by the time they had finshed it was midnight and takuma was stuffed. kira and him watched the stars as he was trying to catch his breath.

"here" kira handed him a small glass bottle of milk. "not bad for a rich kid?"

"why do I need this?" he looked at the bottle. "and what do you mean by rich kid?"

"you'll need it, and it will help you sleep tonight. trust me" kira started to drink. "and down town people think rich kids are big sissy's. no offence or anything. but, your starting to prove them wrong."

"none taken. and can you, my arms are a little sore" takuma handed her his bottle. kira nodded and opened the lid, she handed it back. "thanks" his started to drink it.

"what a nice night" kira smiled taking a sip "you should get going, after all it is midnight. and your father wanted to talk to you about something?"

takuma looked at his watch "is that what the time is. sorry I have to go. my father wanted to see me. I am so dead" takuma's arms engulfed her and stayed in a hug "thank you for that lesson." he let go and headed in.

I'm not sure about this guy being human. after those lessons his spirit energy started to raise, almost like it had awakened. and mine felt as if it was growing as well. and yet something about him seem odd in a way. like deja vu. he seemed. . . . familiar.

kira headed for the music room 3. the place where she crashed until she had to go home. she laid on one of the couches, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

kira walked into her class room and sat the back where she usually sits. she sighed and pulled out a new blank text book and looked at it. she filled the last one in maths yesterday and had to go shopping for more. her shoulders ached from the training session she had with takuma last night for some reason it was trying. not to mention that she slept better than she ever did in her entire life.

"morning Tyrone" someone called. kira turned her head to see who called her name.

hikaru.

he had flamingo pink hair that was spiked up. in one hand he held his books and the other was stashed in his pocket.

"what happened to your hair?" kira asked. it was another deja-vu episode. the twins that kira met a long time ago did the same thing as hikaru did: dye their hair different colours so that they could be told apart.

"I dyed it so I didn't have to look like that freak, kaoru. and guess what? I got to sleep all by myself" he sat down beside her.

"um. good for you hikaru" she said.

"you look a lot more rested? what ya do, sleep in?" he leaned in close to her.

"no, I just went to bed a little earlier?" she said slowly. yep, this is what happened last time, he even said the same thing.

"hey kira, what's up?" kaoru walked in and glared at his brother, he had flaming blue hair that was spiked up on the opposite side of hikaru's. both had the exact same hair do only it looked like they were facing a mirror and different colours.

"oh great, not you to?" kira said quietly.

"guess what? I got to sleep in my bed for the first time, isn't that great?" kaoru walked over to the opposite side of her.

"you're a bit slow on that one kaoru. I already told her" hikaru smiled pleased with himself that he was there first.

"well I probably filled her in on the details, since you can't do anything right?" kaoru replied smiling, he started to sit down and hikaru kicked his chair out of the way. kaoru sat down on the floor and looked confused at hikaru who had smug on his face. then his face turned sour. kaoru pushed hikaru's chair away and he landed on the floor. the two hopped up and started to throw anything that they could get the hands on. kira sat in the middle as they throw objects after objects at each other, it was like a remake of dodge ball. kira stood up and used her speed to put everything back the way it was and split the twins up at opposites ends of the room.

"now sit down and shut up" she said. they didn't argue about it after that.

after a long lesson kira follow the twins who were keeping their distance. she followed them into the mess hall where most of the students were. she watch them from a distance just to see what their behaviour is like. the mess hall was full of neatly placed tables with white table clothes drooped over the top and students walking around.

the two took their lunch tray's and were now ordering their lunches. "I'll have the A column please" they said. the twins looked at each other in a death stare. "no I'll have the B column. no I want the C column. dammit stop copying me?" they looked at each other. kira sighed, at least they still speaking at the same time? she thought.

"and there still at it?" a familiar voice called. kira turned around and sore takuma and the other hosts. she shrank in her spot and tried to focus her attention on something else so takuma wouldn't notice her. trying to keep a low profile is hard when takuma is around.

kira could hear one of the girls gasp "isn't it amazing to see all of the host club in the same room?"

"I've never seen them like this before?" one of her friends sighed.

takuma walked toward the fighting twins and stopped next to kira, it was almost like he didn't even see her there. it was working in her favour "you gentlemen have gone way too far don't you think?"

"never!" the twins said. "dammit, stop saying everything I say" they shouted.

takuma looked to his side where kira stood "oh Tyrone I didn't see you there what are you doing here?" he started to go goofy. dammit. cover blown.

"well I got a little worried about the twins so I followed them here?" she walked over to an unused table and sat down. she pulled out a boxed lunch wrapped up in a tea towel out of her bag that rested on her shoulder, she looked at it. someone sat down next to her. kira turned to see who it was.

"what do you have kira?" hikaru asked, looking at the box wrapped up in a cloth.

"a boxed lunch?" she replied.

"what's in it?" hikaru asked.

"food" kira sighed.

"a boxed lunch" takuma said slowly. he closed his eyes and started to think, the thinking turned in one of his fantasies of kira.

"here my love, I made you this special boxed lunch. but it's a little embarrassing, because." kira unwrapped the tea towel and showed it to takuma "I made it in a heart shape because I love you so much." she held up the small box, it had white rice and a pink heart in the middle.

"I don't care how embarrassing it is, I will eat it!" takuma shouted doing one of his Shakespeare poses, he held up his hand up in the air and placed his other hand on his chest.

"you do realise that you just said that out loud so everyone could hear you?" kyo interrupted, takuma bowed his head.

"swoop ya? kaoru made me choose something I didn't like?" hikaru asked.

"knock yourself out" she handed him her lunch and he gave her his. kira looked down at the food and her eyes widen. the food looked amazing.

"ok hikaru, I'll swoop you me lunch for your boxed lunch?" takuma interrupted.

"no way" hikaru snapped.

kira picked up a fork and tried one of the many foods on the plate. her eyes widen. the food tastes as good as it looks, she thought.

"you like it kira? do you really like it? I want you to eat that every day" takuma said quietly. hikaru unwrapped kira boxed lunch and his eyes widen.

"I've never seen such great looking food before?" hikaru picked up a fork and tried it. the food was a beautifully made raw salmon with different spices with rice underneath it. "wow it's amazing, you must have had three chiefs prepare this for you?" hikaru said with a mouth full.

"um no, I made it myself" kira smiled.

"seriously? man you're the best cook ever" he smiled.

"people have always told me that. but I can't taste any foods, but the funny thing is. this food taste great. I think I'm becoming normal again?" she said.

"hey kira why don't you try some of my food?" kaoru appeared behind her. he smiled and steered her chin toward him. he had a fork with a weird yet wonderful looking food. kira opened her mouth but she didn't taste it.

"get lost kaoru" hikaru released his mouth from the fork. he was the one who tried it instead of kira. kaoru throw a bowl of yogurt at hikaru face but he used takuma as his block by pulling his tie out and it landed in his face. hikaru pushed takuma out of the way and throw his former lunch at kaoru who dodged his attack and started to throw again thing he got his hands on, so did hikaru.

it was a combination of a food fight and a random object throwing fight, kira sighed, not again. they throw honey's bunny usa and honey rushed to catch it, he leaped into the air and his arm's wrapped around the plush toy. hikaru grabbed takuma who laid on the table with yogurt still on his face. he throw him at kaoru who only pushed him back.

"I'm outta here." kira picked up her boxed lunch and started to walk back to her class room, she turned to face takuma who was laying on the ground. "here you'll need this to clean the stuff off your face?" kira handed him a napkin and takuma took it.

"wait where are you going?" takuma started to whip the yogurt off.

"back to my class room, why?" she said helping him up.

"no reason, hey I really enjoyed that training session last night, can we do that again?" takuma finished drying off his face.

"yeah, if you want to. how about tonight?" kira asked.

takuma smiled "that would be great. since I have nothing to do. I usually wait around and do nothing," he started to hug her but kira walked away before he could get his arms around her. she walked out of the mess hall and walked back to her class room. she had a sad look on her face.

"see what you've done" takuma split the twins apart. "you idiots let kira walk out of here, and I would just like to see her stay here with us just once and you let her go, now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"how was it hikaru?" kaoru growled.

"how was what?" hikaru snapped.

"how was kira's food?" he smiled.

"it was the best thing I ever tasted" he smiled.

later the host club. isn't open for business.

the twins were having a throw-anything-at-the-other-twin fight again. "there at it again?" takuma sighed.

honey walked in between the fighting twins "please stop this fight, I brought you this cake to share and make up for this fighting" he held up a small vanilla cake with white icing and a red strawberry on top. "but I want a piece to so it lots like were going to go thirds but I don't think that we can split the strawberry on top. I like strawberries, oh I forgot. hika-chan, kao-chan do you want the strawberry?" he looked at each of them.

mori stood behind him "mitskuni, you're not helping?" he picked honey up and removed him from the scene. the twins continued to fight.

takuma sighed "I give up, there never going to make up?" he sat down and pretended to be exhausted. kira's head fell when honey tried to get the twins to make up was something like what she did to get the twins from the past together again. it only made things worse.

"I knew I should of done this ages ago" kira balled up her fists. takuma looked at her in confusion. kira ran toward the twins and hit both of them on the head hard.

"ouch, why did you do that for?" they yelled.

"your both to blame for this fight, now shut up and listen!" she yelled back at them, "if you guys make up and stop this silly little fight that you took way over board. you can come over to my house. just stop your fighting," she bowed her head "I don't want you to end up like them, please just stop."

"so what you're saying is that if we stop our fighting?" hikaru gave an evil smile.

"we can come over to your house?" kaoru gave an evil smile. the two rested their arms on one another's shoulder's and crossed their legs opposite the other.

"what, you mean that they weren't really fighting?" honey smiled. kira collapsed to the ground, they were just messing with me? she thought.

"you mean to tell me that you were just messing around?" takuma pointed at them. it was like he read kira's mind?

"we got bored" hikaru shrugged.

"and we wanted to see kira's house" kaoru smiled.

"and so we put two and two together and came up with this" they smiled. takuma collapsed and the twins hugged each other.

"I couldn't live with myself, I've said such nasty things to you" hikaru rested his head on kaoru's.

"I know, me to" kaoru hugged his brother closer.

"oh and kira, can you make us some of that food you called lunch? I really liked that?" hikaru let go of his brother and walked over to kira. "hey are you alright?"

kira started to giggle, then chuckle, then she started to laugh. she turned to face them still laughing. "you guys are idiots" tears started to form in her eyes. suddenly she wrapped her arms around them. "don't you ever try anything like that again. you guys had me worried this whole time. so don't turn out like them" her voice trembled a bit. she let go and wiped her eyes clean, she smiled at them.

"are you ok?" hikaru asked.

"well. I am now" she closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled.

"wait a minute, why did you say 'like them?" kaoru asked drooping his arm on his brothers shoulder.

"well. when I just started training I met these twins. they sort of like you guys in a way. and one day they played the same game you guys did and I had to guess which twin was which?" kira sat down.

"and they did the same thing we did?" hikaru asked.

"yeah. only they weren't messing around. that had the permanent effect. they even had to be split into different rooms. it was horrifying to watch as two really close brothers be split apart by a silly little game. and even now they still don't speak." she added.

"how do you know?" takuma asked.

"because, one of the twins. is in this room. right now" kira turned to look at Redgy who had been standing there for a while listening to story "right Redgy."

the rest of the host club looked at him, he smiled and started to walk toward them. "yep" he said.

"wait a minute. you mean to tell us that he has a twin?" hikaru pointed at Redgy and he nodded.

"they haven't spoken since" kira stood up "but I have seen a picture of his twin" she smiled.

"what? and you didn't tell me" Redgy said.

"well. I'm the only one he talks to" she said.

takuma sat down in his chair "there's a lot more to kira then I was expecting?"

the next day the host club was back to normal except the twins still had their hair dyed pink and blue. "let's play the which one is hikaru game?" the twins held each other by the small of their backs and put their opposite hands in the air. they were wearing the silly hats that made them impossible to tell them apart.

"the one with pink hair it hikaru and the one with blue hair is kaoru" one of their guest pointed to each of them.

"we have a winner!" the twins shouted. kira walked past with one hand holding her books and the other one stuffed in her pocket.

"the one with blue hair is hikaru and the one with pink hair is kaoru?" she stopped and looked at them. her hair was held back in a low ponytail tied back with her bell. she wore her black band around her neck to hide the number thirteen. "so you guys swooped colours for the day huh?" kira smiled and walked away.

ever since we were little no one has ever been able to tell us apart before? kaoru thought as she walked away. they were holding hands, hikaru looked at his brother then looked back at kira. and now finally someone has walked into our world, for the first time.


	2. Chapter 6-10

ch6. attack of the robots

where I'm I? kira thought looking up at a glass dome that surrounded her. she looked around and noticed a mix of different trees, most of them were palm trees. I'm in japan right? she sighed. she was in a water theme park, alone and she didn't even know how she got there?

a little bit earlier, 3:25.

kira was walking toward the front entrance to the school going home. she had her shoulder bag slung over her right shoulder and her hands tucked in her pockets. suddenly two people hooked their arms around hers.

"target" one of them said.

"captured." the other added. kira looked at each of them.

hikaru and kaoru.

"what the. hikaru? kaoru? what are you?" kira's feet were not touching the ground when she looked down.

"your pretty light?" hikaru stated.

suddenly before kira had the chance to reply a black limo pulled up in front of them. the window slow rolled down "good work gentlemen, bring her to the secret place." the boy had yellow blonde hair and wore black shades to cover his eyes. the boy in the car was takuma.

"ok boss." the twins started to walk kira in the opposite direction of the front gates. the car drove off and out of sight.

kira sighed oh, that's right. she looked around to get her bearings. not knowing where you are is the easy part, it's the getting out that's the hardest part.

"oh kira isn't it wonderful? where in this magnificent water park and were the only ones invited?" someone rested their hand on her shoulder. it was takuma "oh, check those birds, aren't they pretty? I wonder what they're called?" he took his hand away and kira sighed. he sat down and kyo appeared holding his note book as usual. he wore a pair of dark blue board short and he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, it wasn't done up so it left his chest bear. takuma wore dark red board shorts.

"you're thinking about why you're her. aren't you kira?" kyo pushed up his glasses and closed his book.

"why am I here anyway?" kira sighed. "I've got work to do and things could get messy if I'm not working."

"my family owns this water park and the host club got an invite to check it out." he closed his note book and looked at her.

"you work to much kira. I think it's time that you took a break and relaxed here with us" takuma said. "and you're here to spend your last few days with us until you have to leave, so you can have something to look forward to for when you come home" takuma took a of what looked like wine. "you are coming back right?"

"well yeah I got nothing better to do? and I haven't finished paying off my debt yet. dumbass" her limbs felt like jelly. not because of the training session she had with takuma. it was because of what her guardian might say if she didn't come back. now that is a horror no child should have to go through.

a little bit earlier, 3:45

the twins had carried kira all the way to what looked like a change room? they opened the door and throw her in. she looked around and was face to face with twin girls.

"good morning miss, we have been chosen to help you pick a swimsuit?" they started tearing off her clothes. the twin girls were dressed in maids costumes and they had black hair with grey eyes.

"we've got all our mothers latest designs?" hikaru shouted waiting outside.

"what?" kira looked around and she saw row upon row of swimsuits of many variety's.

"what about this one?" one of the twin girls said handing her one.

the twins could hear everything she said, takuma appeared between the twins outside zeroing on in to listen. "no way am I wearing a bikini?" kira hesitated. takuma fell to the ground and the twins looked at him funny.

"I know?" one of them said, she pull out a bikini bottom that was only a few strings tied together. "this one should suit you well?"

"that's just a few strings, I'm not wearing that! and I said no bikini's" kira pushed away that swimsuit. she didn't even know if she would call that a swim suit? after a ten minutes she finally chose something that was more her style but she still didn't like it. the swimsuit that she went with was a blackish grey one piece with a purple ribbon tied in a bow just below her breast, she wore a purple hair tie that held her hair in a loose, low hanging ponytail. she sighed and started to walk out. "have a good day miss" the twins waved good bye.

"those twins are weird" she said through gritted teeth. kira opened the front door to find no one stood there, she heard someone coming and turned her head to see who it was. takuma pranced with his face turned and his eyes closed so he wasn't looking at her. his eyes opened and his face turned to see her. he gasped and he turned his face.

"um, takuma?" kira asked. "is everything—"

he held out a short sleeved grey hoody and fluoro green and black board shorts "just put this on?" his face was bright red, "a woman shouldn't show that much skin until she's married."

kira tugged at the baggy short sleeve and sighed, her hair was still in its loose low hanging ponytail. "hey kira, think fast!" someone throw a tennis ball at her, her arm shot out and caught the fast flier with one hand. "nice catch?" the voice called. the voice sounded very familiar to kira. it belong to hikaru. funny she thought that it was ryku? or Cory? there the ones who usually do this sort of thing.

him and his brother wore different board shorts. hikaru wore a light green pair and kaoru wore a blue-purple pair. they were playing in one of the many huge pools. both the twins had their hair dyed back to normal.

"hey kira-chan." a high pitched voice called. kira looked in its direction and found honey sitting on top of mori who was swimming against the current pool. how he was doing that no one will ever now? "look kira-chan, no matter how hard we swim we never move" he smiled. all though mori was doing most of the swimming. honey was wearing a pair of light blue board shorts with a pink donut like floaty with bunny's on it. mori had a pair of black board shorts and was swimming really fast.

"hey boss" kaoru appeared behind takuma with hikaru. takuma turned around to face them. "why did you make kira cover up like that?"

"yeah? we were pretty sure you'd be all 'I want to see kira in a swimsuit' rolling on the ground kicking and screaming?" hikaru smiled. how they knew he made kira wear that no one knows?

"no that's not it at all" takuma started waving his arms in the air like an idiot "I was just protecting an innocent little girl from being exposed, and walking around in front of boys."

"ah, boss?" the twins pointed to kira who was taking off the hoody and board shorts. they looked at her with a slight blush. takuma's face went red.

she looked at them "well if I'm going to be here I may as well enjoy myself?" she said flatly.

"hey kira-chan" honey pulled down on kira's arm. "you want to go swimming with me?"

"you know I think I might" kira removed honey from her arm and looked at him. "why do you still need a floaty?"

"oh I don't really" he posed holding onto it "it's just looks cuter that way" he smiled and ran toward mori who was still swimming.

"hey takuma" kira shouted.

"yes my darling daughter?" he replied.

"you said you wanted to know what kinds of birds were here?" she shrugged.

"well, I did?" he said.

"this one is a rainbow lorikeet they come from Australia and this one is." kira started to name all the birds that she could see and pointed them out. she also named the country that they come from. kira had finished naming all the birds and the twins plus takuma looked at her funny.

"what I grew up learning these things, that and once a year I would go out into the forest and survive for a week alone, that was fun?" she shrugged.

"so kira, why aren't you in the water?" hikaru asked appearing next to her with his brother. "can't you swim?"

"I can swim as good as anyone. it's just that I don't go swimming offend" kira shrugged. she ran for the water, jumped at the edge and flipped three times before landing in the as a dive

"wow she pretty good" kaoru said.

"hey boss. she in the water now. you can come out of hiding!" hikaru shouted. takuma stood very far back with his back turned and hands covering his eyes.

"what. I'm coming to save you kira!" he ran for the water's edge. but he stopped as soon and he saw kira laying tin the water. for a second he lost focus and slipped in to the water.

"well. at least he's in the water now?" kaoru said. "hikaru—hikaru?" he waved his hands in front of hikaru's face. he was staring kira. "hey!"

"what?" he looked at kaoru. "sorry. I lost everything for a moment. isn't kira looking hot in that swimsuit?" the twins both looked at her.

"close your mouths. your drawling all over the places" kyo interrupted them. both of them shook their heads and looked at him. kira jumped up to the edge and picked up her clothes.

"well see you guys later" she said. "wait did takuma come back up?" she asked the twins. they just stared at her blank with their mouths hanging open.

"sorry kira" kaoru said.

"did you say something?" hikaru asked.

"obviously you did hear what I said." she sighed.

"I think he's still down there" kyo said.

kira walked to the edge and looked down into the water. "yep. your right he's still down there" she dropped her stuff and dived in. takuma still laid at the bottom not moving an inch. she grabbed his arm and hooked it around her shoulders and swam to the surface. she broke the water and paddled to the edge. she gave takuma to kyo who heaved him up. "well that's my part done" she said getting out of the water.

"he's not breathing" kyo said.

"stand back, this makes number two this week" kira zipped up her hoody.

"number two on what?" kyo asked.

"saving his life" kira clasped both hands together and placed them over the middle of his chest. she nodded and slammed them into his chest. takuma started to spit up water and sat up breathing hard and coughing.

"where did you learn to do that?" kyo asked.

"life savers. I had to play life guard while the teaching kids to swim" she stood up. "ok, I'm outta here?" kira started to walk away, she walked pass takuma when she sore something out the corner of her eye. kira turned to see what it was, the bushes moved and kira ran over to see what it was. her eyes scanning the shrubs.

"how are you feeling takuma?" kyo asked.

"what happened?" he was panting hard.

"my guess is that when you saw kira you fainted and fell into the water. then kira had to drag you out and save your life" he pushed up his glasses.

"oh. where is she now?" takuma asked.

"leaving" kyo stood up.

"leaving?!" takuma repeated. while takuma yelled at kyo the twins noticed kira acting strange.

"is it just us?" hikaru started.

"or is kira acting weird all of sudden?" kaoru finished.

"don't say that!" takuma huddled with the twins "she can't help it if she is being weird or not, and just look at her? isn't she pretty?"

"well I guess she is" the twins said. "and we saw her in a swimsuit!" they sang.

kira shrugged "there's probably nothing there?" she continued to walk away.

"Ahhhh! where do you think you're going young lady?" takuma started to run after her. his arms wrapped around her chest and he picked her up, he started to walk her back. "you're going to stay here!" he put her down and pointed at the ground. this isn't happening? I am actually telling her off? he thought. suddenly a jet of cold water was sprayed at takuma's face.

"hey boss, care for a little water fight? the one how gets shot in the head loses?" someone called. it was hikaru who soaked him.

"and the winner gets to spend one full out with kira on a date" kaoru said

"no I don't feel like it" takuma sighed.

"ok then maybe kira and I can get married?" hikaru hugged kira with one arm, his water gun.

"and then we'll honey moon in Paris sitting next to the Eiffel tower together? what do you say?" kaoru did the same thing as hikaru. kira tried to get out of their grip but it wasn't working. suddenly takuma started to pump up a water gun.

"I say in your dreams?" kira whispered. "and what about this so called date?"

"do you think I would let you evil twins marry my kira. or ever go out on a date?" he turned around and aimed the gun at them "daddy says no!" he squeezed the trigger and a jet of ice cold water shot out. the twins ducked and the shot hit kira in the face. she wasn't overly impressed with his aim?

"ok next. we work on your aim" she said flatly. the twins started to shot at him, takuma dodged their attacks multiple times. kira sighed, she sat down and started to sip an ice cold drink.

"men these guy are such terrible shots" kira said to herself. when kira was first learning how to shot a gun she always used to aim for the head. until her master said too shot for their heart. no. aim for the heart. if you miss you'll still be hitting something important? that was what he said to her. suddenly mori appeared, he was tapping his head to get the water out of his ear. kira looked behind him and saw honey swimming by himself in the I-can-do-it-myself-way. "taking a break huh? what something to drink?" she held out an ice cold drink and mori took it.

"thanks" he started to drink it. kira watched as the twins grabbed two boggy boards and used them as shields as takuma took aim.

"hey that's cheating, you being a cheater. cheater! cheater! cheater!" he shouted as they shot water at him.

"there are no rules boss" they answered.

"that's enough. sideways super shot!" takuma jumped sideways and started to shot at the twins but failed thanks to their block. he stuck his hand out and back flipped, landing on his feet. suddenly he slipped on a small puddle of water and fell on his back. he laid there not knowing what happened and the twins appeared, shot him with their water.

"looks like we win?" the both laughed. "we get to go out on a date with kira."

"no I failed" takuma whispered.

suddenly kira saw something out the corner of her eye again. it was a weird totem pole with a panel that had weird shapes on it. it had a bear on the bottom, then a wolf on top, then a rabbit and lastly it had an eagle with its wings spread out wide sat on the very top. mori looked at her "what's wrong?" he asked sitting his drink down.

"nothing, I'm just going to go and check out that totem pole? catch ya later" she stood up and walked closer to the weird totem pole.

"hey no fair? I slipped" takuma shouted at the twins.

"we did say that there are no rules" they shrugged.

kira couldn't take her eyes off of how weird it was, how it just stood out like it did? suddenly the eyes of all the animals on the totem pole went to a red glow. "Ahhhh! moridiky" honey cried. kira turned around so see a huge tidal wave headed for him.

"honey!" takuma called.

"mitskuni!" mori leaped into action.

kira took a step toward honey when she heard something, she turned to see who it was. but it wasn't a who, it was a what. an almost invisible robot that ran for the forest. it was only a drone that stood seven foot in the air. it was very high tech and not easy to take down, if you can't see it. but kira could, she is the only one who could see them. thanks to her eye condition kira could see things normal people couldn't. in kira's vision it looked like it was shimmering like heat waves in the form of the robot. there was only one thing that was like that. an Eden bot.

kira was forced to make a decision. should she follow the invisible robot and find out what there up to? or should she save her friend?

she started toward the pool, she unzipped her short sleeve hoody and let it fall to the ground. she front flipped and took off her board shorts and left them behind. she was now in her swimsuit that she chose to wear but no one took any interest in it, they were to fixed on saving honey. yes, kira chose honey because if she went after that robot and later found out that something bad happen to honey. she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

kira ran past everyone and neared the pool, it was either honey or the oncoming wave. "honey!" she called diving into the pool. he turned around and her arms engulfed him. but the unthinkable happened, their lips touched and they were in a kiss. they were being sucked under.

"is everyone alright?" takuma asked and everyone nodded. "wait a minute where's kira?" takuma started to scan the water park and located her clothes. but she was nowhere to be seen.

"could kira have gone?" hikaru started

"into the pool to save honey?" kaoru finished, takuma fell to his knees worried about her.

"wow she moves fast." hikaru asked.

"you think, but she moved so fast that I didn't even see her jump in?" kaoru shrugged.

takuma hopped up and lifted his hand in the air "all right men, we have to save honey and our princess kira. who is most likely with him" he pointed to the end of the current pool "that way looks like the safest way, come men. let's go!" he started to run in that direction and was closely followed by the rest of the host club.

suddenly they were surrounded by alligators "there's alligators that way!" the twins shouted as they screamed back to the place where they were before.

"ok how about we try this way?" he pointed to another path and ran in the direction but failed. there was alligators there to. they looked around and were surrounded by ancient bests with shape teeth.

"hey boss?" one of the twins said panting.

"what's with all the alligators?" the other said.

"beats me?" takuma said out of breathe.

"I'll contact the park specialist and have the alligators removed. thanks guys, you gave me some really good information." kyo closed his note book and smiled. the host club was playing guinea pig for information for kyo's fun?

"you mean that we were only here to be your guinea pigs? and now we've lost honey and my sweet daughter. I hope she's ok?" takuma began to get even more worried. "if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible!" he pointed at kyo.

"relax boss" hikaru said.

"nothing can kill kira" kaoru smiled.

"true, the bullet that she was shot with was no ordinary bullet. apparently it was made with acid which should of killed her?" kyo passed up his glasses "and remember what Redgy said about kira having something far worse than that?"

takuma nodded "but she's all alone?" he winced. "and I can't help but feel worried about that."

"technically speaking but she has got honey with her?" hikaru stated.

"there is one way, someone must have activated the water control system and I believe that they must have gone to the water filter?" kyo pointed to a map that they have never noticed before. "that is a map of the theme park and I believe that honey and kira are here" he pointed to a spot on it.

"right men lets go" takuma started to trudge through the jungle and the others followed.

meanwhile at the other end of the pool. kira bursts though the water gasping of air. forty five minutes underwater can really get you going. honey was lodged under her arm coughed up the water from his lungs, his eyes flattered open "thank you, kira-chan" his voice was weak but she could just hear him as she pulled him out of the pool.

"ok, what happened back there? stay's back here?" she sat honey down and he nodded. slowly, he stood up and kira checked him over to see that nothing is wrong with him. she sighed in relief and they started to head back, suddenly honey was pickup by something that he couldn't see.

kira swiped honey out of the arms of an Eden bot. "what is that thing?" honey said looking at thin air.

"there called Eden bots. no human can see them but I can. now I want you to do me a favour honey" she set him down on his feet and looked him in the eyes "go tell the others to leave this place and tell them that I'm ok to. alright?"

he nodded and started to back away, kira pulled out her black angel and pressed a button so the blade shot out. she started to slash randomly at her sides and the electricity flew everywhere, from what honey could see. he started to head for the jungle that surrounded them.

suddenly from the ground emerged a black shadowy cloud that reeked of death. its face took the shape of a human skull with no bottom jaw and the canine teeth were sharp and vampiric. it's hands were foot long bone claws. his body was nothing but a black mess of death clouds.

the shadow.

his hand lashed out toward honey but kira acted quickly. her arm circled around honey's chest and she pulled him behind her. the shadow's claws ended up stabbing kira though the chest, her blood spilt on honey's chest and some on his face.

"run," kira whispered "run, honey, run" kira started to lift herself up. he escaped into the jungle to find the others, he had tears in his eyes as he ran. he was scared, scared to lose his friend. he pushed on leaving kira to fight the shadow along with the Eden bots. alone.

kira pulled out her black rose and started to shot at the Eden bots. she used her sword to cut through the shadow but it wasn't working. the shadow started to attack her but kira dodged it but got her shoulder sliced. she was pulling moves that she hadn't used in months. she arched her sword high over her head. it was glowing bright with light and she slammed it into the ground. it created a deadly sword slash that destroyed some of the Eden bots

meanwhile. trudging thought the jungle the rest of the host club was halfway thought the maze like jungle. "I've just finished talking on the phone with our police department. they'll be here in a few minutes" kyo hung up and placed his cell phone in his pocket.

"thank you, kyo" takuma said leading the pack. they were hearing all sorts of noises coming from the animals that lived here. the twins hugged each other.

"you don't thing those noises?" hikaru looked out into the forbidden jungle.

"belong to the real thing?" kaoru looked at the other side. "if kira was here she'd know what to do?"

"we miss kira!" the twins cried.

"that gives me an idea?" takuma stopped walking and thought "what would kira say if she were in my position?" he thought about it for a while until he remembered her saying something about it. easy, I just listened and followed the screams of idiots? "that's it."

"so why are we—" the twins were cut off.

"shhh!" takuma warned.

"but we—" they started again.

"shhh! shut it. I'm trying to listen!" takuma held up one finger and the twins zipped it. he could the birds calling, he listened harder and he could hear footsteps. soon what only a few turned into many and they were coming closer. it started to rain. suddenly they were surrounded by guards and each of them was pointing a gun at the host club.

"what the?" hikaru said but before he could finish his sentence one of the guard charged toward them. mori leaped out at the guard and round-the-house kicked him in the head. he was sent flying back and all the guns pointed to him.

suddenly a small boy with honey blonde hair swung on a vine toward them. he kicked the closes one to him and the guard was sent flying into the bushes. he started to swing at the rested of them around until all the guards were down on the ground in pain. the small boy was honey.

"honey?" takuma looked at him funny. honey's back was turned to them and his head hung low.

"we should leave this place" honey turned around and the host club stared at him in shock.

"what the hell happen to you?" kaoru asked. mori ran to him and honey collapsed in his arms.

"are you alright, mitskuni?" mori asked resting his hand on honey's head.

"yes I'm ok" he whispered. "but kira-chan isn't."

"how are you bleeding then?" takuma asked.

honey let go of mori and looked at takuma "this isn't my blood" he bowed his head.

"then how's is it?" takuma asked another question.

"it's kira-chan's. she stayed behind to fight a monster. she told me to tell you to get out of this place and she told me that she is ok." he said, the host club heard a robot coming toward them. honey turned around and he was met with a shredded Eden bot with bits of scrap metal hanging off it. it was trembling like it spent a weekend in Antarctica without a jumper.

"target, detected. must engage" it's voice sounded like static and hard to make out. honey jumped on to mori's back and tried to hide himself as the rest of the host club looked in horror. they could all see the Eden bot because it had its invisibility cloak turned off because of its state to save power. the half dead robot raised its shaking arm that was a laser like gun and prepared to fire it at honey. suddenly a spare-like-pole shot toward the broken robot and stab it through its chest. the robots gun slowly fell by its side and its limbs went floppy. the robot leaned forward as it slowly died. honey jumped off of mori's back and stood beside him.

"what is it?" hikaru asked.

"is it dead?" kaoru asked.

"it's an Eden bot, and yes it is dead" honey answered.

"how do you know that?" the twins asked.

honey sad look said most of it "kira-chan told me!"

"were sorry, sir. we black out and we didn't know what we were doing?" all the guards from before were kneeling down to them.

"what are you saying?" kyo asked.

"well, we were getting ready to help you, but suddenly we were attacked by a kid and he shot us with this little black dart." one of them held out a small black dart. takuma eyes widen.

"could you give me a description of the boy" kyo asked.

"well. he wore a long black trench coat and he had black and bright red eyes. he carried a sword in his right hand. the blade was pitch black and dripping with what looked like black blood" one of them said. another handed kyo a sketch of what he looked. kyo pocketed it.

"those darts can turn you into Tao wielders?" takuma stated and kyo took the dart and examined it.

"say takuma, do you know what these are?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"there called sinuous darts, there poisonous to kira's cousins and can turn people into Tao wielders. but there ineffective to kira" he explained. the rain pour down heavier now and all the guards gave honey there apologises and left.

"hey boss, who told you about those weird darts?" the twins asked.

"oh, kira did" he smiled. suddenly they hear a blood chilling scream and honey ran off in its direction. the host club followed him saying "honey come back!" but honey did listen, he knew who cried out. he had tears in his eyes by the time he reached her. honey gasped as his eyes fell on her, most of the blood that was on him had washed away thanks to the rain.

kira was on her knees panting. her skin was shredded and the blood mixed with the rain that poured down hard had left it streaming off of her like small rivers. she leaned against her sword, on her knees. when her eyes slowly opened and fixed on honey. her swimsuit was shredded but still stayed together well.

one of the Eden bots tried to attack her, kira grabbed her black rose that laid on the flooded ground next to her. she stretched out her blood covered arm and shot the crazed bot. "I thought I told you to leave?" kira eyes narrowed and she stood up, she was so weak she could barely stand.

suddenly the shadow appeared again in front of honey. honey fell back wards and the shadow raised his claws. kira got there before honey could get hurt, she engulfed him and left her back exposed to the shadows foot long knives. he slashed at kira's back leaving three claw marks from her neck down to her hip. she let honey go and he crawled away into the nearby bushes. but he still watched her.

"honey don't you ever run off like that again. you could get hurt?" takuma yelled at him. honey pulled him down and peek through the bushes at kira, she was slicing through the shadow like she had full strength. but it was working. the shadow clasped kira's neck and squeezed it. he picked her up high in the air, he was draining what was left of her power. but it was good, she had his full attention. and that means that the others can escape without be detected.

takuma wanted to see what he was looking at so he took a peek through the bushes. his eyes widen and he gasped, suddenly he burst through them and run toward kira.

"no taka-chan, you'll hurt kira-chan!" honey reached out to grab him but he missed. the rest of the host club arrived. they took one look at kira and gasped.

"kira, daddy's coming!" takuma shouted. the shadow broke his attention away from kira and focused on takuma running toward her. he dropped kira who was coughing on the ground trying to get her breath back. the shadow arched his claws back. but takuma got there first. he kneed him in the face, the shadow stumbled backwards even though he had no legs. takuma held kira in his arms "are you alright?"

"you idiot. now his attention has turned to you. just get out of here while you still can" kira whispered. the shadow leaped at takuma and screech horribly. takuma set kira down and stood up. "run you idiot. run. get out of here. you'll never make it, you're not ready to take him on yet!"

but takuma didn't listen. it was time to take on his first battle what put to the test what kira had taught him. he stood his ground as the shadow started to lung his claws turned into a blade that surged toward him. kira leaped at takuma, her hands swooped around his neck and he tumbled backwards. kira looked at him to make sure that he was ok. he smiled and hugged her. "you're ok?" a lucky miss.

she stood up as did takuma, she didn't look all that impressed by his decision to fight. suddenly kira's eyes widen as the shadows blade dug into her chest. he twisted them and blood spilt out on takuma's chest. "you idiot. didn't I tell. you to run?" the shadow wrenched out his blade. she fell to her knees.

but that wasn't how she was going to end it. not know. not yet. just a little bit longer. just not yet. she fell to the ground and laid there. was he dead? no that's impossible. she could never die. she wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. witnessing death was one thing. but knowing that it was one of your friends is much worse.

takuma closed his eyes and turned away. but he could hear her faint trembling breathing. he turned back. she was still alive. her hand flinched. she was alive. takuma breathe out but the shadow swung at takuma. he dodged it and started to block the attacks. "if your awake kira. this would be a really good time to get up."

"get up kira-chan!" honey called.

"getup kira!" he master shouted. she was sitting on one knee panting. she spat out some and swiped her mouth clean. "are you deaf? I said get up!" he shouted again.

she stood up and sprinted toward him again. her fist arched back ready to strike. just before she throw a punch at him his face turned sour. "your too slow!" he slapped her across the face. she hit the wall pretty hard and bladed weapons fell. she covered her head with her hands and balled herself up.

her master walked up to her with a disappointed scowl. "what's the matter with you? your weak. pathetic. not even wanting for my training. let me tell you this kira. do you want to destroy the evil that killed your parents or not?" he turned his back leaving kira to think about it for a moment. "now get up and stop acting like your worthless. your better than this. now show it to me! get up!" she did as she was told and stood up. "good. you have that killer look in your eyes now. use that and fight me!"

she charged for him her fist arched back ready to strike. her master turned around your to sl—" his hand missed her head by inches and she landed her fist into his stomach. the punch was hard enough to knock out a full grown man. he stumbled back as he spit out blood. "hmm. maybe there is hope after all?" he smiled. "but I can't have you going soft on me. now come kira. your still to pathetic and a waste of time."

to anyone those cruel words would have crushed them. destroyed them of their hopes and dreams. not to me. for ages I tried to get one complement from you. for years I've tried to impress you. and that was the one thing that kept me going. that was the one thing that drove me to become this person. you turned me into the person I am now because of your insults. so I thank you "my master." she whispered.

kira stood up and grabbed her black angel. she turned to face the shadow, his eyes black as death. he lunged at takuma again, kira suddenly appeared in front of the shadows course, she stepped aside and cut his claws off. the monster let out a another terrible shriek and disappeared into the jungle in a black mess. kira looked back at the others who watched on as if she was ok. she smiled but kira collapsed to the ground. hands wrapped around her.

takuma.

even though her eyes were close she could hear his whimpers. she felt his tears fall on to her face. she felt his warmth. she felt herself being lifted up and being walked away.

her breathing slowed, her limbs exhausted and her heart to tried to beat . .

her eyes flickered open, her vision still hazy. she had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. she was in a white room looking up at the ceiling, she could hear the birds chirping outside. she suddenly sat up, she was in a hospital bed. her arms were wrapped in bandages and she wore a crappy hospital gown. she could feel her legs wrapped up in bandages as well. now I know what it's like to be a mummy? she thought. she felt like a mummy.

kira looked at her hand, she noticed a needle in it. slowly still a little bit weak kira pulled it out with her mouth, unable to move her right hand. she touched her head, she had a killer headache from the battle. when her hand touch her head it hurt, she had a bandage around her brow. kira sighed and looked around. she turned her head and looked to her left, her eyes widen.

honey was there.

his arms folded on the hospital bed and his head rested there, he was asleep? kira felt something holding her right hand, she looked to see what it was.

takuma.

he held her hand gently and his arms folded on her hospital bed. he was asleep to. she looked behind him and she saw the twins asleep in two chairs, kaoru rested his head on his brother shoulder and hikaru rested his head on his brothers head. kira looked behind honey and noticed kyo sitting in one of the other chairs, asleep. she looked toward the window and saw mori, awake.

"how long was I out for?" kira yawned stretching.

"three days?" mori turned his head and looked at her. "mitskuni, was worried you'd died." he smiled "he cried all the way here" he looked at honey.

"how long have you been here?" kira asked, this was the first time that kira has ever had a conversation with mori, he would usually say a short or one worded sentence before. or not talk at all. it was almost pleasing.

"three days" mori looked out the window again.

"right" kira noticed a bag on the chair next to kyo. "is that mine?"

"yeah, your friend put it there?" mori answered. kira slipped out of takuma's grasp and started to remove honey from the bed careful not to wake him. she removed the thin sheet and slowly crept out and carefully placed the sheet back again. she rested honey in the exact same position he was in before. she grabbed her bag careful not to disturb kyo and headed for the small bathroom.

"where are you going?" mori asked.

"to get changed? if I know that so called friend he would have gotten my clothes." kira said.

"how did you now it was a guy?" he asked.

"I know these kinds of things." she smiled and walked into the bathroom. she hated the gown she was in. to baggy it could flow up and that isn't the best thing in front of boys. like in this situation?

honey started to move, his eyes flickered open and his head slowly raised up. he started to rub the sleep from his eyes "still tried" he whispered. his eyes opened and he looked at the empty bed. "WAKE UP EVERYBODY, KIRA-CHAN'S MISSING!" he shouted waking up the rest of the host club with a startle.

"what do mean kira's missing?" the twins asked rubbing their eyes and then fixing them on the empty bed.

"my daughter, is missing?" takuma sat up. he was on the floor?

"what are you doing down there boss?" the twins asked.

"never mind that. what happened to kira?" he sat sitting back in the chair.

"they probably just moved her to another room?" kyo pushed up his glasses. he sounded angry and annoyed?

"and they wouldn't tell us?" takuma shouted

"kira just went to change clothes, she'll be out in a minute?" mori interrupted.

"wait, kira just went to change clothes?" hikaru said.

"then she's still here?" kaoru stated, mori nodded. "so she's ok then?"

"wait didn't the doctor say that she'd be out of a two weeks as an estimation?" hikaru asked.

"yes but I think that she's recovered faster than usual?" kyo stated.

"then what is she doing walking around?" they shouted.

the door swung open and in walked a nurse. "oh. I see kira's awake is she? hardly surprising. she was always a quick healer despite her condition" she smiled. the bathroom door opened and out came kira. she was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with bright red strips coming down from the shoulders and a white tank top that showed her belly wrapped in bandages. she wore dark green cargo pants and black combat boot. she wore a black belt and her hair was done up in a high ponytail held there with her bell. her neck was bear and showed off her number thirteen tattoo. at her hands she wore black and red fingerless gloves: the right hand held the red one and her left the black one. her arms were still cased in bandages, the host club gasped, they had never seen her like this before.

"ah, kira please sit down on the bed. I'll take your blood test which you are way over due and check to see how healthy you are?" the nurse said and kira did as she was told and sat down on the bed next to honey.

"what are you wearing?" takuma asked.

"I thought you were asleep?" kira smiled "this is my sweepers outfit. I forgot that I never showed you this."

"nice" the twins gave a thumbs up. the nurse jabbed the needle into kira's arm and took out a good thirty millilitres of blood. she check her blood purser and smiled. after the nurse checked her heart beats, pupils and temperature, she smiled.

"your good to go kira" the nurse packed up her stuff. it was a quick one. "you're in perfect condition as always."

"alright, thanks Debby" kira smiled and hopped off the bed.

honey ran into kira's arms and started to cry "are you ok? dose it hurt?"

kira let honey go and crouched down at eye level with him "not any more" she smiled, honey ran into her arms again "hey it's ok, it's ok. I'm here now" kira had an idea "sekai ," she whispered but sang it.

it was a song her mother used to sing to her every night before she died. the idea worked. honey's arms went floppy and fell weak in her arms. he was asleep again. kira stood up with him in her arms. she laid him down in the bed and smiled.

"how did you get honey asleep?" takuma asked, kira only smiled.

"hey kira," the nurse called, "you have a guest?" the nurse left and in walked and young girl in her mid-twenties. she had light blue eyes and she had lavender coloured hair cut just above her shoulders. she wore a tight red signet top and a white mini skirt. she had platform peep toe red hills. around her neck she had a red heart shaped pedant with a gold rim around it. tucked under her arm she had a cream coloured hand bag.

kira eyes widen "what are you doing here?" but she smiled. good to see an old friend.

"you know this woman kira?" the twins asked, kira nodded.

"she's a friend" she answered.

"I heard you were in town so I was getting ready to come see you and, when I heard you were here I really had to come see you. wow is that a new jacket?" the woman asked, she touched kira black and red jacket. "and is that a new shirt? wow. you disappear for three mouths and you turn up with a new look?"

"err, yeah?" kira smiled awkwardly.

"who is she kira?" takuma said, kira turned around.

"she is one of the best known thief for hire in the country, she's also a nanotech specialist, well, at least I think so?" kira smiled. "her name is rinslet walker. she helped me find out where creed was hiding. but that wasn't the real reason you came to tell now isn't it. you wouldn't come see me unless you had to tell me something extremely important? or want something. so what is it rinslet?"

rinslet sighed "nothing gets past you now dose it kira? creed is assembling a new team. that's why Sven wanted you to come with him on Wednesday, he figured you knew where he was?" she looked closer at kira "my, my have you gotten taller since I see saw you?"

"I think she has?" hikaru said, both the twins were at her side in an instant, they stated to measure them self's against her.

"wow you really have grown taller kira" they smiled messing up her hair.

"gee, thanks" kira said flatly trying to straighten out her hair again, "I'm sorry rinslet but I've got nothing? he's disappeared off my radar ages ago. I don't even know if he's in the country anymore?" she shrugged.

"yep good old kira. you haven't changed a bit. oh and." rinslet started to search though her hand bag and she pulled out a glass bottle and though it to kira "Sven told me to give you this" she smiled.

"thanks, I owe him one" she opened the bottle. it was milk and she been asleep for three days, so she was thirsty and hungry. kira sculled the bottle in twenty seconds or less? "nothing like a bottle of milk to started the day." she smiled "what time is it?"

rinslet looked down at her silver watch. "three thirty in the afternoon" she looked up at kira. rinslet was now an inch shorter the kira "what time are you leaving?"

kira shrugged "I'ono?"

rinslet smiled "see ya there then" she walked out of the room and kira turned back to the others.

"is that milk?" kaoru asked.

"yep," kira said.

"dose your friend always dress like that?" hikaru asked.

"yep" kira smiled.

"are you going keep saying yep to the next question?" the twins asked.

"no. I'll say maybe eventually" she laughed. kira eyes widen and she ran to the window. the hospital she was in was close to the beach.

"what is it?" takuma asked.

"the beach" kira smiled.

"hey why don't we go to the beach?" hikaru asked.

"yeah the beach" kaoru agreed.

"you idiots, kira's not interested in that" takuma sighed.

"actually, I would love to go to the beach. I've never been before" she turned to face them and smiled "who's up for breakfast? I'm starving" kira rested one hand on her stomach.

ch7. day at the beach gone wrong

she was walking toward the music room 3, not late but early for once. she'd slept in class again for the seventh time today. she rested her hands behind her head and smiled. I wonder how I'm going to spend my last day here?

today wasn't just any day, it was the first day of September and her mother's 36th birthday. she smiled, in September her skin glowed brighter, her eyes sparkled with brilliance and her hair was even more glossy and shown with the slightest touch of light. but it always ended with her father's birthday, the 30th of September and his 38th birthday.

in the month an angel of the amoto family was born there appearance changes. they look even prettier or handsomer then thy did all year. so it's September the month kira was born in, even thing about her has change. she stopped walking and heard footsteps running behind her.

"there you are commoner" a very familiar voice said nearly out of breath. commoner was like a nick name for her now and it was one that two look-alikes used offend. kira didn't bother to turned around for reasons she did know.

"we're going to the beach this afternoon and guess who's coming?" another one said.

"me?" kira said flatly, she turned around and hikaru and kaoru stood there, looking at her funny.

"yeah, but first. since your other swimsuit was shredded and we thought that you needed a new one? so we're going to help you choose another one" they smiled. they hook their arms around her arms and left kira up so her feet weren't touching the ground. they run her toward the music room.

"hold on a sec, would ya?" kira slammed her feet into the floor, hammering the twins on their backs. she looked at them as they laid on the floor with their eyes wide open. "I'll meet you guys there. just tell me where we're going and I'll be there?"

"you'll have to ask kyo that" hikaru sat up.

"yeah we have no idea either" kaoru shrugged and sat up.

"but if you guess which one of us is which?" he smiled.

"then you won't pick out your swimsuit" the other one added.

kira smiled, she really started to like this game. and sometimes they make it too easy. "this one is hikaru" she pointed to the one on the left "and this one is kaoru" she pointed to the one on the right. she helped both of them up. yep, too easy.

"how the hell do you keep doing that?" hikaru shouted. he was pretending to be kaoru.

"your still free minded with the way you move hikaru and kaoru was acting too stiff to be you. and hikaru. kaoru doesn't shout when found out either" kira turned and continued to walk toward the music room. they followed her, hikaru kept sneaking glances her. so did kaoru.

they arrive at the front door and just as kira placed her hand on the door handle her phone rang. she doesn't answer it. "aren't you going to—" hikaru pointed at her phone.

"don't have to," she peeked over her shoulder at him and smiled. he blushed a little but not as bad as takuma usually dose. she walked into the music room and walked to the middle podium with the mouse hole to where the protectors are hiding. she looked up and crouched down. suddenly like a spring ready to give in she leapt up to the ceiling. she removed the panel and she was gone. just like that.

"what's kira-chan doing?" honey asked still filling guilty about her getting hurt saving him. still.

"I don't know?" hikaru said.

"hey kyo, where are we going for this beach thing?" kaoru asked.

kyo turned around and smiled "where going to one of my family's privet beaches but takuma said that we had to bring our guests to make it look like were not taking a holiday again."

"that reminds me, where is taka-chan?" honey asked.

"who cares?" hikaru said. takuma was hiding in his emo corner. not knowing why though?

"since kira couldn't choose her own swimsuit?" kaoru shrugged.

"then we will have to choose one for her" they smiled and began setting up manikins with different kinds of swimsuit wear. after setting out the hundreds of water fashions they began to see what they liked best, and narrow it down to one that will look good and hopefully the twins can see her in one way better this time.

the host club was looking though each and every one when kira jumped down. she sighed when she saw them looking at them. there many inappropriate ones. "no this one" honey held one of the swimsuits. it was sea blue with a light blue mini skirt and it had a white collar. "I think that this one will look cute on kira-chan?"

the twins looked at each other. "yeah but this one hind her scars?" they held out a pink bikini with a removable skirt and a long sleeve jacket. both were pink as well.

"scar's? what scar's?" kira said to herself.

"but this one would suit her better?" honey hugged the manikin.

"yeah, but this one really makes her look like a girl and her boobs would look bigger in this one then that one?" they pointed at honey choose of fashion.

suddenly takuma came running out of the blue "stop sexually harassing my kira!" takuma hit both of the twins on the backs of their heads hard.

"so does this mean that where not going to the beach?" the twins coward behind kira still rubbing their heads. knowing that he won't hurt them if there with or in this case behind her.

takuma smiled and rested his hands on his hips. "who said we weren't going?"

"wait a minute. I thought I won which one is hikaru game? why are you guys going through swimsuits?" kira focused on the different swim wear the twins laid out. and most of them she didn't like which was nearly all of them. "got a girlfriend?"

"no. you just didn't hear us correctly" they smiled.

"you see, we knew that you would guess which one of us is hikaru" hikaru rested his arm on his brothers shoulder.

"so we knew that you wouldn't choose a swimsuit." kaoru looked at his brother and smiled sinisterly. so did hikaru.

"but that doesn't mean that we couldn't" they laughed.

"yeah I knew that you would try to trick me into something like that" kira smiled knowing that she was being played. "but I said I would meet you there. but I didn't say what I was going to wear?" the twins stopped laughing. that was when honey grasped kira's arm and pulled her toward him.

"I want to make up for what happened to you when we went to kyo-chan's water park." he frowned, this was the saddest kira has ever seen him. "so I want you to come over for dinner. tonight?" he looked up at her. "is that ok?"

kira smiled and nodded. she held honey's hand "hey, you've already made up for it?" honey looked at her funny. "your safe now, that's all that matters" she smiled but honey started to cry. he ran into her arms and berried his face into her shoulder. mori appeared behind her.

"he never did forgive himself for what happen to you kira" hikaru stated. kira gasped, this was the first time the he had ever said her name. she felt a bit pleased.

"yeah he's been like that ever since you saved him? by the way what happened to your bandages?" kaoru pointed to her hands.

"ah, never mind that" she balled up her fists and handed honey back to mori. "we figured out what was wrong with your guards kyo?" she straighten up. kyo looked at her. "the darts that you gave me were sinuous darts. but we've never seen them before. it uses a different mixture of stuff. so it's either that they've upgraded them or there a different type? Sam's is doing a little test to make sure? and meanwhile I will be doing a science experiment or my own."

"right, thank you for that" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"but that can wait. first of all." she turned to him, "you can start by telling me where were going for this beach thing?" she asked. instead of telling her were there going he handed her a map. not the best thing since she couldn't read a map of shit. "gee, thanks. a map. how wonderful?" she said flatly.

"it's marked out where we are going. meet you there?" he smiled.

kira looked at where they were going. but it wasn't a town. it was a private beach in Osaka. "hey, I did some work there" kira pointed out.

"work where?" the twins asked taking a peek at the map.

"Osaka, nice place." kira folded the map and stuffed it in her bag. "I'll meet you there ok?" she smiled holding up the peace sign with her hand.

"why are we here?" hikaru moaned.

"why can't we go to Fiji?" kaoru groaned.

"do you really think that kira has a passport?" kyo said.

"no? by the way, where is kira?" kaoru asked.

"who cares, can we just go down to the beach now?" hikaru groaned.

a long and interesting school hours later and the host club had arrived at the beach. they waited for kira to get there but she was a no show. so they went to check out the beach to find a waiting surprise.

as soon as the host club looked out into the beautiful blue ocean. they watched as the waves broke in five feet in the air and as a surfer rode them with such grace and it was a she.

"who is that?" hikaru asked as the girl surfer came to the shore.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that she isn't supposed to be here?" kyo pushed up his glasses and the girl walked over to the showers and started to wash the sand off of her. the girl wore a tiny bikini that is bright red and white horizontal strips and her hair was dark brown that was done up, before she took it out and her hair fell below the backs of her knees. around her right wrist and ankle she wore a gold shiny bracelet. she turned off the shower water and the left over water sparkled in the sun as it dripped from her body.

her eyes turned toward the gob smacked club and she giggled "hey guys what's up?" she said. her eyes were glowing purple and had thinning slits.

their eyes widen. the strange girl wasn't just anyone, it was kira. the twins smiled and waved to her to come over. "hey kira I didn't know you had a swimsuit?" they shouted.

"you did ask me if I did. you just assumed I didn't" she smiled.

"what happened to you. you know?" they pointed at her body.

kira smiled "there's a lot to learn about girls!" she replied. they walked over to her. "and I have no idea but I think I just healed faster?"

"nice" they stuck up their thumbs as a good sign that they like what she's wearing. takuma noticed the twins talking to a strange girl so he walked over to check it out. "it's like they were never there?"

"what are you guys up to—" his eyes widen when he reached them. "oh I'm sorry we didn't know that we were the presents of such fine beauty? here a rose fit for a princess." he handed kira a red rose. dose he always carry a rose? she thought smelling it.

"thanks. but flattery will get you nowhere with me" she smiled.

"hey boss?" hikaru said interrupting his moment.

"where did you get that rose from?" kaoru shrugged.

"I always keep one on me?" takuma smiled.

"thanks takuma, sorry I'm late but I gotta go get changed. people still don't know who I am and that could spoil a few things I had planned out" kira walked over to her sand covered towel and wrapped it around her still wet body and throw a DJ bag over her shoulder, pick up her surf board, waved good bye. "see ya in a bit?" she trotted off and out of sight.

"is it just me or dose she seem a little bit happy?" hikaru asked.

kaoru shrugged. "who knows. right boss?"

both the twins looked at takuma who face was bright red. he was twitching a little bit. "um, boss are you ok?" hikaru waved his hand in front of takuma's face and kaoru clicked his fingers to make him snap out of it.

"that was kira. wasn't it? . . ." he said slowly.

"ding, ding, ding. boy nothing gets by you" they smiled.

"she was so" he said slowly "CUTE!" he said, excited.

"I guess she was" hikaru shrugged, looking at his brother.

"and where did she get that swimsuit from?" kaoru shrugged. "wait a minute!"

"kira can surf? but she's never been to a beach before?" hikaru exaggerated.

"actually, kira learn to skate board at a young age, and surfing is no different snowboarding either? get the picture?" someone said. they turned to face the being. instead of expecting Redgy there. they met ryku. he shrugged "couldn't resist. so many hot girls, so little time" he trotted off to the edge of the beach. he wore black and white board shorts and his hair was in a low ponytail as usual. his hair shown whiter than usual. his skin glowed a golden brown and his red eyes twinkled.

"something's different about him" hikaru said.

"even though we've only seen him a few times. but?" kaoru shrugged.

"but he looks different today?" takuma whispered.

"sorry I'm late guys" someone called. takuma and the twins looked at who it was.

kira.

she had arrived before and she was back as Tyrone. a plain grey short sleeve shirt and a pair of black board shorts. at her feet she wore black thongs. she smiled. "look I know I was here before but people know me here and things can get weird. but on the plus side. I had to change into Tyrone and spend my last day with you guys." she hopped down from the sand dune, takuma and the twins looked at her funny.

"this is your last day?" takuma exclaimed.

"yep" she said.

"swing it past us again why are you dressed as Tyrone and not as yourself?" the twins asked. kira pointed to the newly arriving guests.

"the guests know me as Tyrone. but if I were to go into town and acted like Tyrone, people would call me kira. and if the girls start to catch on and then find out my true identity" she looked at them

"then you would be able to stay in the host club anymore" the twins said.

"yes" she nodded and walked past them. she looked different here then she did back at kuran academy. maybe because of the sun?

she walked toward ryku and started to talk to him. they seem to get along well. she started to laugh. "is it just me or?" hikaru pointed at kira and ryku.

"dose she look different to you?" kaoru pointed at kira.

takuma eyes widen "her skin is glowing. and her hair if shining. and her eyes are twinkling."

"what?" the twins asked. a small wave broke to shore and the wind picked up and sprayed kira and ryku with water. the tiny water droplets sparkled in the sunlight making their skin making it look even better.

"look at my little girl. isn't she gorgeous?" takuma whispered, eyeing off kira and ryku.

"how do you know that stuff boss?" hikaru asked.

"um well I just noticed that she looked different today?" takuma said.

"it's creepy how you know that boss?" kaoru said flatly.

"it's her last day here right?" hikaru started.

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" kaoru said.

"I don't know what are you thinking?" hikaru started to move closer to his brother.

"I'm thinking that if we make up a plan to get kira to stay here. with us?" kaoru said.

"that's a great idea, but you know she will go?" hikaru said. "but what if she never comes back? then what do we do?"

takuma looked at hikaru and kaoru. "never comes back?" he said slowly. suddenly takuma grabbed the twins shoulders "we can't let my little girl leave!" he warned "we have to do something?"

"ok boss. there's only one thing to do?" hikaru smiled.

"it's to take something precious of kira's and hide it so that she misses it so much that she can't leave and all is good again" kaoru smiled.

"it's a crazy idea but it just work?" takuma let go.

"now let's see, what item should we take?" the twins thought for a moment.

a little bit later and ryku made a fool of himself, as usual. kira sat down under a beach umbrella and sat on a carefully laid out towel. she was trying to draw the beach and all its beauty. except takuma placed himself in the middle of her picture. she didn't mind it. it would make a great picture. but he was with his guests and every time she looked up to get it right. he was with another girl calling her his princess. after a few minutes she gave up trying to draw him in her picture and rested her sketch book next to her and admired the lovely scenery. well, tried to.

"hey Tyrone why aren't you in the water?" a voice called to her from behind. kira turned to see who it was and found three of her regular guests. she smiled.

"I think it's best to watch it from a distance, that and I get sunburn easily." she looked up at each of them.

"oh, well is it alright if we sit here and talked to you?" one of them asked.

"it would be my greatest pleaser. but you have cute swimsuits? you should show them off." kira said, instantly she blushed and turned her head. she had a gift to blush at will, Karratha had once told her that her acting could fool the greatest of critics, "I'm sorry, I said something very inappropriate to you. please forgive me?"

the girls giggled and sat down beside her "you're so sweet Tyrone. hey did you draw this?" one of them pick up her sketch book and started to flick through it.

"wow Tyrone, you're really good" the second girl said.

"could you draw me a picture?" the three one asked.

"I would love to do that for you. after all you are the perfect girls to draw?" kira held out her hand and the first girl placed her sketch book in kira's hands. kira grabbed out a pencil and started she draw the three girls.

the twins started a game of volley ball. hikaru hit the ball to hard and it was sent flying out of bounds. "hikaru! do you have to hit the ball so hard?" kaoru started to chased after it.

"I'm sorry kaoru. I'll get it!" hikaru replied, but instead of getting the ball. he chased after his brother. they ran pasted takuma and gave a thumbs up. they ran pasted kira and looked at what she was doing. they noticed her sketch book. "target found." hikaru said quietly to his brother.

kira finish her drawing, she ripped it out of her sketch book and handed it to the awaiting girls. "here you go, I hope you like it?" she smiled.

the girls looked at her drawing. it was a drawing of them. "OMG! thank you so much Tyrone. it's so wonderful!" they squealed. kira noticed honey collecting what seemed to be sea shells, mori was with him to. she jumped up and walked over to check it out.

"hey honey what are you doing?" kira asked.

"oh, hi tyru-chan! we're hell fish hunting" he smiled, he was back to his normal self again. it made kira a little bit pleased. "and watching you yesterday when you were eating a lot of sea food made me think. so I'm hunting hell fish so you can eat them. since you like it so much."

"I think you mean shell fish hunting" kira smiled. "and I think were at the wrong beach for—" kira looked behind him and saw pink bucket with bunny's on it. and it was full of shell fish. "how is that possible?" suddenly she was surrounded shell fish and crabs.

"hey mori, can you come here for a second!" kyo popped his head up over some rocks. mori peaked at what he wanting and saw the special police hulling buckets of shell fish. "the guards wanted to make it up to honey for attacking him?" kyo pushed up his glasses. "so there doing this."

mori returned to his friend and to his amazement. kira and honey had collected ten buckets full of shell fish and crabs. "isn't this amazing or what?" honey smiled. it made kira smile to.

"yeah, it's going to be great" kira noticed something out of the corner of her eye: a small pool underneath a high cliff. she walked over to check it out. it was a crystal-clear pool with three large fish in it. she smiled and bent down slowly.

"what are you doing tyru-chan?" honey asked.

"fishing" she replied. her hands suddenly lashed out and in an instant she pulled out an arm length fish.

the twins noticed what she was doing. this was the perfect time to snatch kira's sketch book. takuma rested in a deck chair under an umbrella. he was watching kira. "hey boss!" someone called "we got it!" it was hikaru and kaoru returning from there theft. they started to look though the book. there were pictures of black-and-white, ones with colour and some that were fails and unfinished but still looked good.

"wow she's really good" kaoru said.

hikaru looked up at kira. "what she doing?" takuma shrugged.

"beats me" he said.

"aww man, with all these guest around kira can't change into her swimsuit again?" hikaru moaned. "now how are going to see her in one of our swimsuit?"

"I don't know, but isn't she cute?" takuma had his hand behind his head. he turned over so his back was to the twins who sat down. and then, takuma's inner mind theatre began. Kira and I will take a romantic stroll close to the beach just as the sun is setting. kira walked alongside the beach with takuma close behind. she was in a pink frilly dress and her hair was waving in the light breeze. she stopped.

"wow, what a beautiful sunset" she looked out to sea.

"yeah it is" takuma stopped behind her. kira looked up at him and smiled. he looked down at her and smiled. the two locked eyes, and takuma leaned in closer to kira. his arms engulfed her.

"I want this day to last longer. because I'm with you" kira arms closed around him. her head rested on his chest. it was then that takuma snapped out of it.

"oh that would be the perfect day, me and my little girl. together like a family." he whispered, his face was bright red again. it was like every time kira said something nice to him or he just fantasized about her. he would have a happy moment and go bright red. getting excited he started to squirm.

"what's wrong with him?" three girls appeared.

"is he having a seizer?" one of them asked.

"no, he just does this offend" the twins smiled.

"hey honey look what I got!" kira held out three large fish the size of her arm. honey's eyes widen. back over where the twins and takuma was they were just as shocked as honey was.

"where did she get those from?" the twins asked.

"wow fish, where did you get them from?" honey smiled, looking at the fish.

"I caught them" she smiled.

"how did you catch them?" honey asked.

"easy with my hands" kira showed off her hands, still smiling. takuma walked over.

"how did you catch them with your bare hands?" he asked pick up a crab from one of the many buckets full of seafood.

"I can show you if you like?" kira started to walk back over to the pond. she let the fish go and crouched down ready to pounce.

"what are you doing kira?" hikaru asked as he watched from behind takuma.

"fishing" she smiled. her hand lashed out and she pulled out one of the fish that she caught before. she didn't kill the large fish because what use is it to her if it's dead?

"wow, is there anything that girl can't do?" kaoru asked appeared behind takuma.

kira returned with the same three fish that she caught. "got anything that I can put these in?" she asked honey who pushed a large bucket with bunny's close to her. he really like bunny's. it reminded her of one of her cousins. scarily like one of her cousins. kira walked over to the edge of the water and filled the large bucket with water and popped the fish in it. "there."

"hey kira—" takuma started.

"Tyrone" kira said flatly.

"isn't this card, CRABulous?" takuma joked. that's one for the lame joke awards, likely that one would definitely win. luckily no girls were in ear shot of them. but suddenly girls started to come over and check out what they were doing. spoke to soon. "oh hello my darlings. what brings you here?"

"we wanted to know how Tyrone caught those fish?" one of them pointed to the bucket of fish that kira hulled over. suddenly they screamed and ran way screaming "SPIDER!" so did everyone else. except for kira, who doesn't scar easily and takuma who was left questioning himself. suddenly a spider the size of kira's hand creped onto takuma's hand.

"AWW! get it off! get it off! get it off!" he screamed shaking his hand. kira crash tackled him onto the ground to keep him from moving and pinned his ran with the spider down.

"don't move. this is a wolf spider. it's highly poisons and it could kill you if it bit you. they can also run very fast so try not to move, got it?" kira slowly place her hand in front of the spider and takuma laid very still. then he noticed what this must look like to the others. kira had her legs spread out on his chest and her chest was close to his face. takuma tried closing his eyes to try and him from blushing. that didn't work.

the spider was now on kira's hand and she hopped up. she ran for the rock face. she glided up wards bouncing off the small rock and place the spider in the scrub on top. she smiled and back flipped off. she landed on her feet with ease. takuma was still lying on the ground, his face blushed badly and he was shaking a bit, he also had his eyes closed. "wow and you call me an idiot?" someone said behind her. kira whipped around and saw ryku leaning against the cliff face, his arms followed over his chest and his legs cross over. he smiled and winked at her.

"your naturally an idiot. he isn't. I don't think so" kira jerked her thumb in takuma's direction.

"whatever?" ryku sighed and walked away. kira turned back to takuma still lying on the ground. he hadn't moved an inch.

"hey takuma. you can get up now. the spiders gone" she smiled. everyone started to come back over.

"wow, Tyrone is so brave."

"and yet he's so sweet" the girls surrounded kira and made comments on how brave she is and how sweet she is and all that other crap.

the twins stood behind takuma "wow, kira isn't scared of anything."

"that gives me an idea hikaru" kaoru thought.

"and what is that kaoru?" hikaru placed his hands on his hips.

"why don't we play a game, it called 'who can find out what kira's scared of'" kaoru smiled and looked at takuma "you in?"

"that sound like a very bad game" takuma said, softly.

"oh well, it seems like we'll have fun scaring her?" kaoru smiled.

"then that means will have kira all to ourselves" hikaru smiled. both the twins started to walk away.

"wait what are the rules?" takuma said, making the twins stop in their tracks.

"that's more like it" they turned around. "the rules are simple, find out what kira's scared of by sundown."

"wait we want to play to" honey called appearing on mori shoulders.

"and I have the perfect prize for the winner" kyo appeared holding up photos of kira. it was when she was an assassin and a sweeper. it was impossible that to get photos of kira as an assassin because she was rarely seen. and by rarely meaning that she was never spotted. the photos he had must have been the only one's of their kind? And when she was sweeper travelling with Sven and Conner, that was harder because she made sure that known of the photos when online.

kyo started to move the pictures and takuma followed them. "where did you get those? I want to know now! hand them over this instant!" takuma yelled.

"hey kyo-chan where did you get those pictures from?" honey asked.

kyo slipped them into his pocket "I have my ways" he pushed up his glasses. "and let me tell you a little fact about kira. when she was working for crimson. dark angel was known as a guy, not a girl. those who were lucky enough to find out that she was a girl, were also killed seconds later. but there was one man alive today that has seen her. he goes by the name Sven."

later the twins took kira and two guests into an underwater cave. the tide was out so they could walk in it. the twins had hand held flash lights.

leading the way was hikaru "the many people that live her say that this cave is hunted, may people have died in here as the tides come in and drowned it's victims. and if you listen hard enough. you can still hear their voices echoing off the walls. and they take their revenge on the people that come in here, and their souls are loosed forever." suddenly a scary but crappy scarecrow popped up. kira could see the wooden sticks that made its structure. it looked it someone had carelessly placed rags over them to try and make it look scary? it also had a mask on and hikaru made the scary noises that came from it.

the girls screamed. kira sighed "what a crappy made scarecrow" she said quietly. suddenly a bone-like plastic hand dropped on kira's shoulder. now they have the hand trick? man these guys got nothing and know nothing kira thought. the girls ran out of the cave screaming like they saw a spider.

"hey? why aren't scared?" kaoru appeared behind kira. he was the one that put the hand on kira's shoulder.

"ah easy. my cousins pulled a better ghost trick. one that actually worked and would scare you to death. but then the messed it up and I lost interest" kira flicked the plastic hand off her shoulder and looked at kaoru. he held his flash light under his chin. she started to walk away "age seven!"

fear of ghost – fail. but hikaru and kaoru should stick to their day jobs. Age 6.

kira sighed coming back into the light of the sun. she had to take out her contacts because she can't see with them on in the dark. she shielded her eyes with her arm. the girls gasped "so beautiful" they said slowly. kira slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. her contacts box. she slipped them in and looked at the admiring girl and smiled. she flicked her hair out of her eyes. the girls dropped to their knees in love with her.

"hey tyru-chan, could come here for a minute?" a high pitch voice shouted.

it was honey.

he was standing on the back of a black special police truck. the guards surrounded him. kira walked over to see what he wanted. she swung herself into the back and stood next to honey. he stuck his hand up in the air "ok special police people. you may close the door!" he said. kira looked at him funny.

the guards did as honey said. probably scared? the door closed and it was pitch black. kira had to take out her contacts. again. a few seconds later "IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE! I WANT TO GET OUT! LET ME OUT!" honey cried.

"honey calm down!" kira wrapped her arms around him to try and settle him down. it didn't work. he started to kick and scream. suddenly a blinding light shot though the opening and kira let honey go. she tried to cover her eyes. the door had opened.

fear of the dark – fail. but honey is claustrophobic. her cousins tested kira with the dark. age 5.

later mori shows up with a white stray cat. he handed it to kira. instead of hoping to scar her she said this. "wow. cute cat. where did you find him?"

fear of cats – fail. but mori is good at finding cats? kira used to have a pet black cat. when she was an assassin. age 10 to 14.

after a whole day of trying to scary kira the twin are on edge "man I'm running out of ideas?" hikaru sat down.

"yeah. it's kinder getting boring now," kaoru sat down beside his brother. they looked out to the beach and saw kira looking in a pond. her idea of fishing was not a normal thing.

"what kind of a heroine is she?" hikaru asked.

"I weird one." kaoru sighed.

"hey you two." someone called. they turned around and saw takuma carrying a bucket. he sat it down behind them. it was a bucket full of snakes. "I found a whole heap of rat snakes. if this doesn't scar her then what will?"

"that's great boss. wait? I didn't know there were rat snakes in Osaka?" hikaru pointed out. their eyes widen. it wasn't rat snakes he was holding. the snakes takuma handled were black snakes. the twins made a run for it. and takuma to scar to drop the bucket, run after them.

kira had moved on from catching fish and was now sitting on a towel under a beach umbrella. takuma tripped and landed face first in the sand. the bucket of snakes speared like paint when it fell from a high place, and landed on kira. they started to slither away. takuma's head popped up to check if any of the snakes landed close to him. he sighed and looked at kira, who was covered in them.

"sorry kira. I'm sorry!" he shouted.

suddenly a defining screech made him cover his ears. when he looked up at kira again. she was holding a large brown hawk. "hey shhh, it's ok. it's only takuma?" kira patted the birds back. it was a beautiful sight to see someone like her easily calm a hawk like that.

"where did you get that bird from?" takuma asked sitting next to her. the snakes went into the bushes, he looked at her and smiled.

"you like her? I found her when she fell out of the nest when she was only a baby. I couldn't just leave her there. so I raised her and yeah. I've had this bird for one and a half years now" kira stopped patting the birds back and rest her arm on her knee. "you want a hold?" she asked takuma.

"ok?" he said slowly. kira took a hold of his hand and stretch it out. her arm that held the bird slowly neared his and then there skins touched. hers felt like the softest silk ever made. his skin felt like rubber from all the salt in the sea. takuma hadn't realised how white her skin is. it made his look slightly darker and had a little bit more brown. kira was no longer holding the hawk. takuma was. she took away her arm and patted the bird on the back and smiled.

"she likes you." she said.

"how do you know?" takuma asked. afraid of the meat eating bird.

"she hasn't. attacked you yet" she took his hand and held it close to the birds back. she started to stroke it's feathers with his hand. when it was ok she let go and takuma was patting the bird all by himself. it was nice to see that the bird like someone else other than her.

she stood up "wait where are you going?" takuma asked. still not too sure about the bird on his arm that could tear him apart in seconds.

"she likes you now. you don't have to be scared?" kira jumped over the snakes that takuma dropped. she picked up the bucket and started to carefully place whatever snake was left into the bucket. she was going to let them go.

fear of snakes – fail. but takuma made a new friend. kira always played with the snakes out in the forest. before she became an assassin. back when she was training. age five through to now.

after letting each snake go kira went down to the beach and started to look for shell fish. the hawk had moved from takuma's forearm to his shoulder. the bird really did like him.

"hey Tyrone. look up here!" someone called. it was a girls voice. kira looked up and saw three girls standing on top of a huge rock. it was in deep water but the edge of it was still at the beach.

"hey be careful up there!" kira replied.

"wow isn't the view up here amazing?" she said, looking out to the city of Osaka.

"well, well, look what we have here?" suddenly two drunken idiots appeared. they both held a bottle of beer. they smelt like a bar and they looked like they just came out of brawl. they came closer to the teenage girls.

"hey you can't be here. this is a private beach" one of the girls said.

"well then?" one of the men hugged her. he had light brown hair that came down to his shoulders and his shirt was unbutton. his eyes were dark brown. "then that means that we're alone?"

"come here!" the other one had black hair cut shorter them the other one. he had glassy blue eyes and his teeth were yellowing. above his right eye brow he had a square band aid. he hugged the other two girls. they screamed. down below kira was just about to pick up a shell fish when she heard there cries.

"hey it's ok. were here now. you don't need to be afraid of anything now" the man with the light brown hair smiled, he toss some hair out of his eyes. suddenly a rock was tossed at him. it landed in the middle of his back, it left a red mark. he turned around rubbing his back. "what the hell?"

"you've invaded this girls comfort zone. I would suggest you leave them alone. what do you have to say for yourselves as men?" it was kira, she glared at them. the man with the black hair lashed out and grabbed the other girl.

"oh, looks like we have an overconfident boy? ok. time to teach him some lessons." he started winded up his fist. kira didn't want to fight, she won't fight unless the other guy makes the first move. he started toward her. there, he made the first move of stupidity. fighting against kira was the worst mistake ever made by anyone. his fist lunged at her face and all she had to do was step to the side. he missed. with quick thinking? or blacking out? kira's hand shot out and latched onto his collar. she flung him like a pitcher throwing a ball toward the batter. he landed on his back in front of the others. kira walked over and placed her hand on her hips.

"you were saying?" she looked at the other guy and smiled "you want to go next?" instead of the reaction of letting the girls go he smiled. suddenly the man on the ground swung up and hit kira in the chest. she cringe but stepped back as the man swung blindly at her. she dodge his very attack like it meant nothing. it was only just a few days ago that she was in a fight. this is just getting annoying. suddenly she was almost on the edge of the rock when she started to fight back. engaging herself in violence is bad. but doing it in front of people from her school was worse. she didn't want to have to use her powers. but the guy that was fighting her had some moves that she'd never seen before. and at that moment she knew who the were.

"had enough yet?" the man with the light brown hair asked. he was still swinging blindly. kira was no longer going easy on him. she place her foot on his shoulder and swung her other foot up high in the air, she swung it back down again. landing it under his chin. she back flipped off and the man was sent in a swirl. he landed on his back. "is that all you got?" he laughed.

kira ran toward him. her hands like blades the started to slash at him. then once he was distracted by her hands she leaped into the air and round-the-house kicked him in the face. he was KO'd. but there was still one more left. she looked at him.

he let go of the girls and they ran for their lives. probably the best thing. after a short battle with this guy the other one started to wake up. he noticed his friend in trouble and he came to his rescue. unable to stop the fight kira decided to let them win. it turned out that there was something about this guys. they tossing her around like a rag doll. "hey Tyrone are you up here?" takuma came at the wrong moment. he had her bird still on his shoulder. his eyes widen.

the man with the light brown hair throw her against a rock. all she could see was black. then he throw her off the rock and into nothing. takuma ran past the drunken men. only to find himself falling. "kira!" he screamed diving in after her. she landed in the water below. it was cold but something started to warm her up. takuma's arms circled around her. for some reason she felt safer in his arms. it felt like that this seemed pretty familiar to her?

he held her in his arms. one under the backs of her knees and the other one held up her waist. kira bird sat on his shoulder again. kira's eyes started to open and she was face to face with big sea blue eyes. takuma sighed in relief. "how could you be so reckless?"

it was like she couldn't talk? the words had gone from her mouth had vanished completely. she opened her mouth "I wasn't being reckless." she whispered as he came to shore. the other host were waiting for them to come back. "it was just those guys. my duty was just to get the girls out of there. nothing more" she hopped out of his arms and rubbed her head. she felt dizzy and she felt herself fall back but takuma caught her.

"what do you mean?" he helped her steady herself again.

"they've gotten stronger?" she whispered.

"know you listen to me" takuma made kira look at him. her eyes glisten in the sunlight. "you could have died. and yet you could of told us something about it? you could have thought things through and told me or any of us?" he sighed and walked off. the bird flew off his shoulder and landed in one of the near by trees.

"hey, take it from us" the twins started. "were happy that you're ok. and we even beat up those guys who throw you off the rock." it sounded bitter at the sound of those guy's. but she smiled.

"you beat up those guys huh? do you know where they are now?" she asked. the twins pointed behind them and the two guys fell to their knees. kira walked up to them. "I should of known" her handed arched back and swiped to piled off the band aid from the black hair guy. there laid the tattoo in roman numerals was the number four. "number four and" she took off the man with the light brown hair's shirt. on his chest, tattooed in black was the number six in roman numerals "number six. what the fuck are you doing here?" she glared at them. out all the people in the world. why did they have to come here?

"you know these people?" hikaru asked.

"there new to me but" kira smiled and turned around to face them. "these guys are the new crimson number's four and six." she jerked her thumb in their direction. she turned back to the numbers. "now you guys have some explaining to do. started talking?" she grabbed both the newly made numbers by the shoulders. they said nothing, they didn't even make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry. am I not making myself clear?" she dropped both guys and placed a finger on the black ribbon around her neck. close to where here tattoo was. slowly her finger slid down her neck and she bared her number thirteen tattoo. they gasped. "started talking."

"um. well. we—" the guy with the light brown hair was cut off.

"I think I can answer that" someone call. he jumped down from the sand bank and started toward them. he had black gleaming hair and he had deep brown eyes. he wore a periwinkle jacket and a purple dress shirt. he wore black dress pants and dress shoes. around his neck laid a gold chain. he smiled at kira. "good to see you again. number thirteen. or more commonly known as dark angel."

"well. well. look what the cat dragged in. and I go by the name kira now" kira folded her arms. she wasn't pleased about seeing this guy here. "the notorious number seven. you want to explain what these guys are doing here?"

"they were supposed to be doing an assassination tonight? but I guess that they had other plans?" the man grabbed the two guys and started to drag them away. "hope they we're too much of a problem? now wouldn't number one like to hear who we ran into and what you did? wouldn't she?" he smiled and waved good bye.

"who's that?" kyo asked.

"that's Janos hazard. crimson number seven. he says he's lucky and good with the lady's. success rate, zero." kira started to walk up the beach.

"who's number one?" the twins asked.

"saphiria sparks. she's in charge of all the numbers" kira turned to face them. "she tells the numbers to obey what the councils says and all that crap." she smiled. laughing a little.

"wait she's a girl like you?" hikaru asked.

"other than me, she is the only girl."

"it seems that those two people were pretty scared of you kira-chan" honey smiled.

"well yeah, I mean. I was the best assassin at crimson. and I was pretty well known. actually out of all the assassins I was the most well-known and feared" she shrugged. she continued to walk up the beach. "and I did start at age nine!"

after a long car trip to honey's place, kira stared out the window. takuma sat with arms folded across his chest opposite her. "you shouldn't have taken on those guys alone." he moaned.

kira rolled her eyes. "I get it. can you give it a rest now?"

"but you could have gotten honey or mori to help you?" he pointed at them. "honey's is a karate genius and mori is a kendo specialist."

"you're kidding me right?" kira looked at honey and mori.

"it's true." honey smiled. "remember on your first day? when we came in late."

"oh yeah" she remembered. "sorry were late. moridiky had a kendo meeting and I fell asleep."

"how can you be so reckless?" takuma was trying hard to play the bad guy. for some reason. "and that's is why I have decided not to talk to you." he folded his arms and turned his head. kira smiled knowing that he will talk to her sooner rather than later. the car pull to a stopped and everyone hopped out. they walked toward the front door. suddenly it started to rain. kira's head tilted upwards, she loved the rain. to her it meant a new life was born or there is always hope in the most worse times. she smiled. her mother said that to her when she used to stare out the window when it rained.

"hey kira you coming?" hikaru asked.

"no, I think I'll stay out here for a little while!" she replied. the icy rain droplets dripped off her hair. it was raining hard.

"but you could catch a cold?" kaoru said.

"I'll come in soon. ok?" kira slipped her hands in her pockets. the looked at her. thought she seemed happy, she didn't look happy. a shining droplet fell off her face and hit the ground.

"kira" hikaru whispered.

every one sat down at the table. it was a lit with three prone candles with a white table cloth. but the lights were on so they could see. takuma sulked behind a beam looking out the window. the windows started at the ceiling and finished at the floor. the twins sat facing each other and honey played with his bunny.

kira came in with a towel wrapped around her head. it was messy and darker than usual. "I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a minute or so" she disappeared into the hallway.

"ok! hey kira what's up with you and the rain?" hikaru asked.

"when I was a little girl I used to watch it with my mother and father. they said every time it rained a new life was born. but that's just what they told me."

hikaru smiled. "and here I was thinking you were emo?" he smiled. kira through her towel at his face.

"maybe you should learn not to jug people?" kira trotted off. she doesn't hold grudges against people unless they've done something unforgiving.

hikaru looked at takuma and sighed. "well if I'd known her be that depressed?" he jerked his thumb in takuma's direction.

"so honey. what are we having for dinner again?" kaoru rested his elbow on the table.

honey smiled "were having sea food. kira's favourite." his face fell. "but I don't know what she likes so I guess were going to have to play along?"

"oh?" hikaru nodded. "is kira finished getting changed already? I'm hungry."

"me to" kaoru moaned.

"you're not the only one who's hungry" a familiar voice said. they turned around and were looking at kira. in a dress? she looked beautiful. like a princess out of a fairy tale, the host club gasped. kira rested her hand on the back of her neck and the other one played with her dress. "I like stupid, don't I?"

the dress she wore was a pastel pink, it was cut off at the knees and was a little bit puffy around the edge's at her hips. the other half was skin tight. at her feet she wore black ballet flats. her hair was put up in a high pony tail with her bell. and her neck was bare and they could see the number thirteen tattooed on the left side of her neck.

the twins were at her side in an instant. obviously. "you don't actually. here allow us!" they started to steer her toward the table. kaoru pull out a chair and hikaru sat her down. she had gotten used to them by now and she was enjoying their company. everyone there's company.

since the first day coming here she knew that she would have had no chance in fitting in. but now. everything's different. in the time that she's been here kira would have guess rich kids were stuck up and rude all the time. but these guys only come to school just to have fun.

takuma still hiding behind the beam, tried to hide himself from kira. he was looking at her. also blushing, but not as bad as usual. "hey boss you coming?" hikaru asked.

"there about to bring out the food!" kaoru said. slowly takuma hopped up and walked toward the table. kira almost hadn't noticed him sitting there. he sat next to her. she smiled tying to lighten up his mood. he was trying so hard to ignore her. at one point she thought she could hear his thoughts.

"wow kira-chan" honey said. "you look really pretty" he smiled.

"yeah kira, where did you get that dress?" hikaru asked sitting down on the opposite side of the table from her.

"oh this thing?" she looked down at her dress and smiled. "it belong to my mother. I guess Karratha is always trying to get me to where dresses. nothing out of the ordinary?" she shrugged.

"well that explains it." hikaru sighed.

"then where did she get it from?" kaoru asked.

"oh, she hand made it" kira smiled. "she always makes her dresses."

suddenly a row of butlers rushed out of the hallway with a silver platter in one hand. the other carried what looked like a white cloth.

"dinner is served" honey smiled. he sat next kira. they placed the silver platters in front of them and left as quickly as they came. kira looked down at the food. it was the crabs and shell fish she and honey caught earlier on. she smiled and started to eat.

"how can you eat that stuff?" takuma suddenly started to talk to her. again.

"oh I'm sorry. I thought that you weren't talking to me?" kira snapped one of the crabs legs in half and eat the meat inside. it was delicious.

"that's right and I'm still not talking to you." takuma turned so his back was to kira.

"yeah fat chance boss" hikaru interrupted.

"you've already ruined your father-daughter relationship with her?" kaoru added.

"what no I haven't. I'm just strengthening it even more by not talking to her?" takuma snapped.

"how does that work?" they asked.

"it's ok" kira tapped the edges of her mouth. her back was straight like she had perfect posture and her legs folded, when she was younger she wouldn't have done this sort of thing. but this place started to bring up memories and things just happened. she also had great manners. thanks to her teacher/guardian. no not her trainer, but his younger brother Karratha. pretending to be her mother by dressing up as a woman. it looked like a big insult to her back then then but it makes her laugh and sigh now. "he was worried and I don't blame him for it. what I did was kinder of reckless and letting them throw me of that cliff wasn't part of the plan I had going. I mean I could have beaten them but I choose not to. and I guess, I'm sorry for making everyone worry about me. again."

suddenly takuma stood up "I have to be somewhere." he left the table and trotted down the hallway, for some reason.

"that was a good dinner" honey tried to change the subject.

"yes it was" kyo push up his glasses.

kira slowly stood up and walked toward the hallway. "hey kira where are you going?" hikaru asked.

"just for a walk. if I get lost, come find me" she continued to walk down the hallway. suddenly she was swamped by arms. hikaru, kaoru and honey were hugging her. tight.

"your such a worry-wart kira-chan" honey said.

"wow the boss was right" hikaru said.

"you are cute when you worry" kaoru added.

"what?" kira exclaimed. They squeezed her tightly, suddenly she didn't fill so good. maybe she had too much seafood. funny? this never happen before? kira burst out of there hug and ran to the closes bath room she could find. she started to hack up her once was delicious meal into the sink. it took ten minutes before she came out. well that was a good way to waste food she thought coming out. I ran in here so fast I didn't see what room I ran into?

kira looked around and noticed kyo sitting in a chair, drying his hair with a towel. he still wore his glasses and he wore his black jeans but he wasn't wearing a shirt. he smiled at her. kira had to say something. well this is awkward.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the beach, I promise I'll pay for everything" she slipped her hands behind her back. that will get her to stay in the host club longer. that was something that she really didn't want to do.

"well I did have a little trouble separating the twins from those guys." he dropped his towel on the chair's arm and started to walk over to kira. "I had to apologise to those girls with a bouquet of flowers. they were ¥300 000. each. but you can pay me back." he rested his hand on the wall next to her "with your body." he smiled. suddenly he flicked off the lights and grabbed kira's hand. he flung her on the bed and then he was on top of her in an instant. there was no escape. weird this wasn't a thing kyo would do? but he smiled, like the twins usually did.

She sighed "I know you won't do it."

"what?" he looked at her funny.

"because you can't gain anything from it. and if you could what would you do with it afterwards?" kira had learnt that kyo wouldn't do anything if he didn't get anything from it. he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. she sat up.

"clever girl" he pushed up his glasses. he crossed his legs and folded his arms "and how do you now that I wouldn't do it?" he looked at her.

"well if you were going to do it you wouldn't be able to walk anymore" kira smiled "I've been in the host club long enough to know that you wouldn't do anything if you can't gain something from it. so what would you gain from doing something like that?" she did make a good point.

suddenly the door swung open and in walked takuma holding a bottle of lotion in his hand. "hey kyo, can I borrow some lotion. mines empty" he gasped when he saw kira and kyo on the bed. she could feel the tension in the room. "what the hell are you—" before takuma could even finish his sentence kyo had already picked up his shirt and pushed the bottle of lotion into takuma's face.

"here, take it," he dropped the bottle into takuma's hands and left. "nothing to gain from it. what a answer" he said as he walked through the hallway with his shirt slung over his shoulder.

kira sat on the edge and takuma walked over. "did he do anything to you?" he asked nervously.

"nothing out of the ordinary" she shrugged. taking out her bell and letting her hair fall down.

takuma started waving his hands in the air like an idiot. "you tell me what he did this instant young lady!"

"relax pretty boy. he just needed the right push. to find out what he does to get something out of it. that's all" she shrugged. kira stood up and took a few steps when a crack of thunder hit and she stopped in her tracks. a flash of lightening made kira cover her eyes. it's only the storm outside, she thought uncovering her eyes. it's nothing to be afraid of. just a storm. it's not like that night. You're ok.

"are you ok kira?" takuma rested his hand on her shoulder.

"yeah I'm fine. I'm great actually" she lied. kira was not feeling the best of times right now. another crack of thunder arrived and that was it. kira's rain of courage gone. she coward at the end of the bed, berried her face into her knees and covered her ears with her hands. trying to block out the noises. it wasn't working.

"kira?" takuma bent down "are you scared?"

"scared me? no" she lied again.

the night reminded her of the night of her parents death. and how sad it was to watch them die knowing that you couldn't do a thing to stop it from happening. And it wasn't just sad, it was scary to. She was so close to death, wouldn't anyone be scared if they were close to death at an age as young as that? another flash of lighting and kira saw blood smudged on the walls, floor and ceiling.

"no. there not real. it's only an illusion, there not there" she said. another crack of thunder arrived and kira couldn't take any more of it. "I'm sorry but I have to do something." she ran for the wardrobe and slammed the door close.

"what business could you possibly have in a wardrobe?" takuma started to shout, he walked over to it. "kira are you?" he rested his hand on the handle, "scared?" he opened the door to find kira scrunched up in a tiny ball. he could hear her whimpering quietly. "oh kira."

"do you know what's it's like to lose someone close to you? at such a young age? right in front of you?" kira looked up at him. her eyes were wet. "to lose the people you care about? the people that cared about you? It was so scary for me at that age. Not know what was right or what was wrong. I was close to death for the first time and I was scared. Scared that I was actually going to die. Do you have any idea what that's like? Do you?"

"no I don't" takuma held out his arms. "but I'm here now. and I care about you." suddenly a flash lightening appeared followed by a deafening crack of thunder. she jumped straight into takuma arms. "it's ok. I will protect you." his arms circled around her. she felt a little bit better with him standing there. "no matter what. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that."

she was scared of the thunder because it reminded her of that night eleven years ago. and the room looked quite familiar to her as well. the sudden cracks of thunder were like the gunshots. after that she would start to hallucinate that blood was everywhere whenever lighting flashed. and sometimes she would mistake her friends as the boy who tried to kill her.

a little bit later after takuma calm kira down enough. he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and made her put ear plugs in. "there now you won't be able to see or hear anything?"

"wow thanks takuma" kira smiled.

"you little pervert." hikaru and kaoru walked in.

"what? this isn't what is looks like" takuma said hesitated.

kira took of the blindfold and looked at takuma in disappointment. "should have known better" kira hopped up. she walked toward the twins. suddenly thunder cracked and kira fell to her knees and hugged her arms. her face was flushed and her eyes wide open. she was shakily breathing out of her mouth.

"what's wrong with kira-chan?" honey walked into the room.

"I'ono?" the twins shrugged. suddenly Redgy walked through the door. "what the? how did you get in here?"

"I always have to accompany kira where ever she goes. even at the beach which I told ryku to watch over her so she didn't do anything stupid. mainly because I had to go do something," he held out his hand to her. instead of her taking it. she hallucinated that Redgy was the young boy who tried to kill her. the black hair and burning red eyes, the black blood streaming from is eyes mouth and nose. she scrambled back and bumped into takuma. she hugged his leg like a little kid and sat behind him staring at Redgy. "what the?"

"what's she so afraid of?" hikaru asked.

"wait is she scared?" kaoru asked another question.

takuma pick her up and started to walk her out. he knew what she was scared of now. he walked her to his room, her arms circled tight around his neck. he laid her down in his bed. he pulled back the covers and placed them over her. "I'll be right back."

Redgy fell to his knees in shock. "what up with you?" the twins asked. "and what's up with kira?"

"hey this is a first from me to. it's was like the night her parents died. she had that same look when I watched her come out of that room. she was so scared. but I saw for myself what she thought was so bad. it was horrible. blood everywhere. and two body's lying down. they hardly looked human. and she saw it all. only hours after their death she'd changed completely" Redgy said quietly. "it wasn't normal for a five year old to be so . . . incomplete."

"what?" the twins said.

"sorry I just talking to myself" he shrugged. "kira used to be the happiest girl you've ever seen. the night she watched her parents die she was so scared that it took the whole night to try and get her to calm down. a mouth later she said her first word. and that was to our master Tyrone."

"wait" kira lashed out and grabbed takuma's shirt. "please don't leave. please" she begged. "please stay. don't go back there. Don't leave me alone."

"then what would you like me to do?" takuma asked playing with her hair.

"please I just don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone anymore." she whispered. suddenly takuma hopped into bed with her. he hugged her tightly.

"why would I want to leave you?" he whispered. this moment would have been bad if anybody found out about it. especially Karratha or Tyrone. but she didn't care. takuma was the only thing that actually made her safe. for some reason, she actually didn't mind him being this close to her.

He's protecting me. I feel safer when he's with me. But I don't know why. He's always hanging around me, making me laugh, making me happy. Being this close to him. It made me feel safe for the first time. I can feel his warmth. Hear his fast beating heart. His hands hold me close to him.

I'm afraid. But now, safe in his arms. I feel as though I am not alone anymore. I feel as though there is someone watching over me. And it's all because of him.

Thank you . . .

at least half an hour later and kira was deeply into sleep. takuma had his eyes closed but he was asleep. he smiled as he slowly played with her hair. my dear kira, I wish I knew what made you so scared. then we could feel the same fear, the same torture, the same love. if I only knew what it must have been like to see those you love fall around you. your all alone aren't you?

when takuma's eyes flickered open but he closed them again, he felt around the bed place next to him to see if kira was still there. there was nothing there. his eyes reopened and he sat up looking down at the bed. she wasn't there.

getting worried he ripped off the donors and raced toward the door. maybe she left already? no, she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. would she? takuma leaped down the stairs and out toward the dining hall where the other hosts were.

"hey good morning takuma" kira turned around. she was wearing a black and white dress with an apron over it. her hair was down and she wore a white bandanna to hold it back. she smiled at him like nothing was wrong. Why was she dressed as a maid?

takuma however stood gaping at her. he was shirtless but he still wore pants. his hair was a bit messy and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "kira your—" he started to say.

"hey boss" hikaru smiled.

"kira made us breakfast" kaoru said.

"I think someone slept in" kyo said eyeing takuma off.

"what time is it?" takuma asked coming to the table.

"about ten" kira said giving him a cup of black coffee.

"ten o'clock?" he said in disbelief.

"what's with the over reaction?" she asked. Not like it isn't common or anything.

"takuma has always been an early raiser" hikaru said.

"he never slept in this long" kaoru said.

"which reminds me" hikaru leaned in close to kira.

"where did you and the boss go last night?" kaoru asked leaning in as well.

kira hesitated, "I can't remember." she lied.

"since when do you not remember?" Redgy sat there as well. "you have an unforgettable memory, everyone at the main house knows that."

"well, maybe I just forgot it ok? it's a first for you I know but since coming from assassin to sweeper I tend to forget events" she said. what she is saying is true. since going from assassin to sweeper she has been forgetting a lot of things. But she didn't forget about last night.

"well whatever" he stood up, "you leave within an hour so pack your things." he started to walk away.

kira sighed and leaned over to takuma. "you know, you're not wearing a shirt." she straighten up and smiled as takuma shrank in his seat.

"right. I knew that" he said.

she walked away with a smile, look at how many things I get to tell Sven and Conner about my time here at kuran academy. They'll flip. . .

at least an hour later.

"hey boss aren't you going to say good bye?" hikaru called.

"it's the lasted time will see kira before she leaves!" kaoru called.

Wednesday. the day that kira would leave for her week in Tokyo. takuma was sitting on the front steps of honey's house. he slowly walked over. "hey takuma. cheer up. I'll bring you each something. ok?"

"can you bring me back some cake?" honey smiled.

"if you wanted to have some cake I could make some for you?" kira rested her chin on the taxi's back door. "oh and hikaru. kaoru. thanks for finding my book. I thought I lost it." she held up her sketch book the twins stole.

"oh!" the twins scratched the backs of the necks.

takuma glared at them intensely "you let her have it?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"oh. um. yeah we found that in your room. so we thought you might need it?" they lied. how the hell did she find it so easily?

"here" kira extended the book to them.

"why are you giving it to them?" takuma pointed at them.

"it's not just for them?" kira sighed. "it for all of you to look at." they twins opened the book and a small piece of paper fell out of the first page. takuma picked it up and looked at it. all it had was numbers but he shoved it in his pocket before anyone noticed.

"well. good bye kira-chan" honey waved good bye as the car's engine started.

kira smiled "see ya when I see ya next" the car started to dive away.

"no! wait!" takuma started to run after the car. the twins tried to hold him back. "don't take my kira away from me!"

after a very quiet trip back to kuran academy. the host club remained quiet. until Redgy walked in. he held a note. "kira told me to give you guys this." the twins got to it first. it said:

dear guys

I'm sorry I had to go, a job is a job after all. but anyway, I did leave my phone number with you. it was in the art book I gave to you. just so you know you can call me at any time you want. bye for now. not forever

kira.

"but where's her number?" the twins asked. takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of that fell from kira sketch book.

"I have it. it fell from her book when you guys opened it." he held up the piece of paper. hikaru swiped it from his hands and started to put kira's phone number in his call list. he placed his phone to his ear and waited. the phone started to ring.

"hello, this is kira, if I'm not answering leave a message" a voice sounded.

"kira hi. where are you?" he replied.

"I'm at the airport?" she said. she looked out the window. the top floor and it wasn't that high up.

"what already?" hikaru voice started to raise. "so who long do you have to wait?"

"not long. our plane just arrived." she said.

"wait our?" he asked.

"yeah? did you think that I was going alone?" she laughed. "well I'll call you when we get to our hotel, you know. since you're the only one who's got the phone number."

"ok bye. I'll send you kaoru's number ok?" he said.

"thanks bye." kira hung up and suddenly she got a text message from him. "wow that was fast" she typed in hikaru and kaoru to their numbers and place her phone in her DJ bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"who were you talking to?" a quiet voice asked.

Conner.

this was the first time kira has ever seen him without his cat. he wore a black turtle neck sweater with his blue scarf. he wore black dress pants and his favourite black sneakers. his usually always dressed this way. his blonde hair came past his shoulders and his dark red eyes looked happy. his skin had gone from pale to a little bit darker since she lasted sore him.

"oh just. one of my friends" kira smiled and shrugged.

"you have many friends, which one are you talking about?" his quiet voice was almost like whisper to kira now. since she has been attending kuran her ears have gotten used to their loudness.

"I think she means her friends from that school she goes to" another voice said with a mouth full of food.

Sven.

holding a bucket full of fried chicken wings. he wore his usual clothes, a white tuxedo and a dark red tie. his dark green hair was covered by his white hat, it had a black ribbon tied around it. one of his eyes were covered by a black eye patch like what the pirates used to wear. his other eye was fine and it was coloured orange. "thanks for buying us food kira" he smiled.

"no problem. but why did you call me?" kira asked.

"we think that Creed is making a comeback? were still not sure about it." Sven spoke more clearly this time.

"what are you saying?" kira asked placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head.

"we mean were getting us back together" Conner said, he still spoke like a mouse.

"you, us, rinslet?" Sven took another bite out of his chicken wing. he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "by the way where did you get the money to pay for this?"

kira shrugged "I've been busy? you might wanter drop the chicken Sven. we're departing now" kira smiled at Sven's reaction. yep good to see that nothing's changed, kira thought.

ch8. trip to the past

"hey Redgy" hikaru said.

"what is it?" Redgy walked up to him.

"tell us the story of how kira became a sweeper" he said.

"why do you want to know?" he wondered.

"were curious to see how she became one" kaoru said.

"well, my version isn't accurate. But it is based on how kira became a sweeper. Just a different story." He shrugged. "it began with. . ."

the rattling of a necklace echoed though the church. a priest was praying for god to cleanse his sins. "please god. save us from our sins. please god save us from our sins!" he repeated.

dark angel jumped from building to building. the priest continued to pray like his life depended on it. when it did. dark angel came closer. a girl. she wore a black trench coat that ran just past her knees with two dark grey belts around her waist. her black rose gun laid rest in its pouch on her right leg and on her left leg she had a black angel sword missing its blade, or that's what it looked like. she wore faded black jeans and black combat boots. her long dark brown hair flowed as she ran. her shadow ran over the stained glass window as she jumped. suddenly she appeared in the church, her gun pressed against the priest's back.

"wait?" he said quickly, scared for his life. "please don't kill me. please."

"your no longer welcome to haven." the girl said. "and so I have come to welcome you. to hell" she pulled the trigger. the gunshot bounced off the walls. there was no one in here to see him die.

"the way you kill. it's just breath taking to watch." he said slowly. "your power to kill is amazing kira. the actions you take, the sacrifices you make, and it's all in the name to kill. and how nimble you are and how good of a swordswoman and gunwoman you are, it is just so interesting to watch you kill? you never know what you're going to do next?"

before he fell to the ground the girl had left. she was gone. the priest's blood made a small pool on the ground. the girl escaped onto the roof where she met a young boy. his has white hair cut short and slicked back with small banks forming his face. his eyes were cold and a greyish lavender. he wore a leopard print shirt with a white trench coat. he wore black skinny jeans with black boots. his name is creed heartnet. he smiled at her.

the girl jumped off the church and started her walk back home. if only you left me alone? she thought. the boy wasn't much older than her. she didn't care about him for he was useless. she reach her apartment and flicked on the lights. she took off her trench coat and laid it on her double bed. under that she wore a black dress shirt. she opened her mini fridge and pulled out three bottles of milk.

she sat alone on the roof tops.

she watched the people below. her long dark brown hair flowed in the slow breeze. she held a bottle of milk in one hand, half empty. her eyes sparkled purple. all she could think about was what the priest said please don't kill me. please. it's not easy facing up to the world when you're an assassin. to know that you can never start over again with that much blood on your hands? it's awful to know how much people you've killed. but you still obey there every command. what a joke. suddenly she heard a meow and looked at a black cat tapping it's paw and a silver dish.

"there's none left" she said, picking up the bottle beside the cat's dish. the cat ran away into the shadows. the girl's name is kira amotto. suddenly a gentle noise filled her ears. sweet and soft at the same time. and yet familiar to.

kira turned her head to see what it was. she stared at a young boy playing the a bamboo flute on top of the other roof next to her. the roof next to hers was a little bit higher. he was wearing a bright red scarf that waved in the slow breeze. a tanned golden brown sleeveless shirt, it's long baggy sleeves were attached to his arms. he wore white pants that looked like they had been ripped off at the bottom. he also wore a bell hanging from a black ribbon attached to his belt. at his feet he wear black sneakers. he had a dark blue head band around his dark brown hair. he finished his song and he turned to look at her. his eyes wore aqua. he seemed familiar like she's seen him somewhere before.

he smiled "I'll take that" and ran toward her. he jumped the gap in between the two buildings and race to one of kira's milk bottles. he opened it and he started to drank some. his sleeve fell to his forearm when he drank. he breathed out "nothing like a bottle of milk after a song?" he smiled, putting the lid on the bottle.

"so what are you doing up here so late?" he asked. kira turned her head.

"I guess your friends are late or aren't coming, huh?" he looked at the bottle of milk in his hand. how would he know if she had any friends? he looked down at the silver dish "oh god, I didn't drink your cats milk did I?" he hesitated and bowed many times, "oh great kitty I'm sorry, I was thirsty and wasn't thinking straight" he straightened up and looked at kira.

"your just lucky I got here in time or that crow would have peck your head. if you keep looking at me like that." he looked at a black crow sitting on top of a worn out shed full of nothing. kira craned her head to look at it. she didn't see how that was possible? "so are you star gazing?" kira turned her head again so she wasn't looking at him. he smiled "you know. where kinder a like?"

she looked at him funny and he laughed at her reaction. "we both like to watch the stars" he smiled looking upwards toward them. kira looked at him funny again.

"don't give me that look." he rested his hands on his hips. "you're the one who was off guard and let me have one of your bottles of milk. and if you don't keep your guard that crow might peck your head?" the comment sounded very one sided and pointless, like it didn't make sense that it was her fault for something she did do?

kira looked behind her and sore a black crow on top of a shed. highly unlikely that the crow would peck her head? "wow nice gun" he eyed off at kira's black rose. "guess what I had one to and it comes with an accessory." he reached into his sleeves and pull out a hand held the police use and a dagger about the size of kira's fore arm. he posed "I may not like it. but I'm a sweeper." he smiled. "what do you do?"

kira turned her head so her hair covered her eyes. and her tattoo of number thirteen. the boy looked at her with sincere eyes.

"well, see ya around" he smiled and disappeared. kira watched him go. suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head. she touched it but there was no blood. "see I told you so" the boy shouted back. ok now that was impossible?

"good work number thirteen" the head chairmen said. kira was in another meeting with the council this week. it was just that time of the year again were all the criminals were at it.

"as you may already know. you have another mission to do" another chairmen stated. "this one will be done in secret. so you can't be seen."

"saphiria will explain your next mission" the third chairmen said. suddenly a young woman appeared behind kira in a bow toward the council. the woman stood up and looked kira. she had long honey blonde hair that ran down her back and ice blue eyes. she had a pink trench coat button up with gold buttons. she had black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"thank you council" she looked at kira "amotto, follow me" saphiria turned and walked into the shadows and kira followed her.

kira later returned to her apartment, she sat on her bed, drawing. her pet black cat was snuggled up against her back asleep. kira felt tried and thought that the idea of going to sleep was a good. she placed her sword on her desk next to her bed. she shut the window she uses to get to the roof. kira turned off her light, she slide back her covers and fell onto the bed. she pulled her covers back where they were. she turned onto her back and slipped her arms under her pillow. she started to drifted to sleep.

suddenly her eyes flicked open and she felt tiny feet crawl up her back. the feet turned into a light weight mass on the small of her back. it was her cat. her eyes shout and then nothing . . .

beep. beep. beep. BANG!

"who set the freaking alarm clock?" kira moaned, resting her gun on her pillow. the cat had left he back and was licking its front paw on the ground. it wasn't the first time kira forgot that her alarm clock went off on Mondays. she sat up still feeling half asleep. she stretch out her arms and yawned. the cat started to scratch the door. "yeah, yeah. I got it"

kira place her feet on the carpet floor and walked toward the door. she opened it and the cat ran out like it was on fire. she closed the door and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. she carefully place her contacts in her eyes and blinked a few times for her to get used to them again. she pulled back the curtains and the sunlight flooded in. it gave a warm feeling to the small room.

after a nice hot shower. kira got dressed, she scooped up her trench coat and slide her arms in. she slipped the two grey belts around her waist and she pushed her combat boot on. she was ready to hit the streets for another day, she didn't have to work until tonight. she left her apartment and headed out in the streets which are full of people.

a new government has been selected and they were throwing a parade to celebrate his new state. kira walked on. there were mascots of weird cartoon characters and girls dressed to impress with vibrant colour and feathers attached to their clothing. and a white convertible drove past with a man in a white tuxedo waving to the people.

what is a gangster doing in politics? he thought taking a cigarette from his pocket. he wore a white tuxedo with a matching white hat. his dark green hair was more shaggier than usual. one of his eyes were covered by a black pirate eye patch. the other one was orange. he laid a bounty poster on the table. it had the same picture of a man outside waving to the people. I swear I will bring this guy into custody tonight if it's the last thing I do. he had golden brown skin. his name is Sven Tyrant.

"what would you like sir?" a waitress asked. she had light brown hair and blue eyes. in her hair she had a dark red bandanna. Sven smiled waving his silver lighter in the air. "this is a non-smoking zone sir." the waitress said flatly.

Sven's face fell. "right." the cigarette hung out of his mouth. he took it from it and place it back in its packet. he slipped the silver lighter in his pocket. "I'll have a coffee thanks."

kira past the coffee shop he was in. she looked in it but kept walking. her eyes locked with his, but as quickly as she did. her eyes fixed themselves on her target. tonight she will kill him. she walked past the small café. "who is that?" he said quietly.

"here's your coffee" the waitress returned with Sven's coffee. "you know you've been coming here offend. maybe you should take out a tab here?"

he took a sip of his coffee "that would be nice."

"so do you have kids?" she asked.

Sven spat out the coffee he had in his mouth. not because it was hot, but it was because what she said. he turned to face her.

"k, kids?" his cheeks were flushed of their colour.

"ok p. o. p. s" she smiled and walked away. suddenly they heard a girl cry out for help as she was being grabbed two thugs. the waitress rushed over. "oh no you don't!" she started to fend off the guys but that did work. suddenly she was being touched by two thugs. they started to play with her uniform in a bad way. "no please stop that and get out."

Sven couldn't watch any more of them toying with the waitress. he stood up with his white brief case slung over his right shoulder. he walked toward them. "why can you idiots go play somewhere else?" Sven asked. suddenly the punks were up in his face. there were a lot more thugs running around town now because of the new governor.

"what are you going to do about it if we say no?" one of them said. Sven almost throw up from how bad his breath was. but he kept his cool and smiled.

"oh nothing." he slipped a piece of candy into their mouths. their faces started to go red and sweat beaded on their faces. "there special nanotechnology candy that heat your insides to one thousand degree's" the thugs started to drink water. "just kidding. there really chilly candy's that are specially made for me" Sven smiled. "now get out. no one should treat a lady the way you treated these two" Sven sat down and suddenly mountains of food appeared out of nowhere.

"here. thank you for saving me" the same waitress from before appeared.

Sven smiled and grabbed a knife and fork. "just doing my duty as a gentlemen."

"ok I'll just charge it to your tab" the waitress smiled.

"you mean that I still have to pay for this?" Sven looked at the woman who smiled. his face fell "gee, thanks."

after finishing his meal Sven walked toward the party. it was dark and cold, it was so the new governor could get in touch with his people. he walked through the door way and saw the hundreds of people in dresses and tuxedo's. he saw the large banquet, he walked as quick as he could to reach it. despite the fact that he had already ate, his stomach growled of more. the first thing he grabbed was a chicken wing.

later after eating what looked like large plate of different foods Sven looked around and saw the governor. his name is Lib Taylor. he held a small but beautiful girl under his arm. that is his soon to be wife. Sven stared at her for a long time.

he looked around again and his eyes laid on a small boy who was looking at him. the boy stood next to a short rounded man. the boy had yellow blonde hair that ran halfway down his back, it was put in a low ponytail. he has dark red eyes and he wore a black turtle neck sweater with black pants, he wore black sneakers.

Sven smiled and waved his chicken wing in the air at him. the small boy turned his head. Sven's face fell "ungrateful little brat." he took a bit of his chicken wing wondering why a little kid was here. suddenly a glass smashed and everyone looked at a man scratching the back of his head. he was drunk.

"sorry everyone, sorry. butter fingers" he said. Sven turned back to his chicken wing. gee. the security here is tight. I don't know how I'm going to do it, he thought. the governor was about to make a speech. he was surrounded by body guards. one wore weird looking sunglasses, he looked like Cyclops from the X-men. lib smiled.

"I thank you all for coming. and god bless everyone who voted lib for governor" he gave a thumbs up. he went on about how he will make the community a better place. outside kira was walking through the forest that surrounded the huge mansion where lib was giving his speech. she walked toward it. she had no trouble in knocking out the guards with her gun.

the light's dimmed and fell on a girl. "you see this beautiful woman. she and I are engaged. the wedding will be in a mouth." lib said, the girl walked up to the stage where he was giving his speech. she stood next to him and he rested his hand on her shoulder. "and everyone here is invited." all though the hall everyone cheered.

she can't be his wife. she's too pretty to fall for a guy like him, Sven had just finished his chicken wing. he placed one of his cigarettes in his mouth and held his lighter. suddenly he was covered in a brown liquid. the drunk idiot from before spilt his drink on Sven. "oops, sorry." the drunken man said. Sven tried to light his wet cigarette but had no luck. he sighed and walked toward the bathroom.

he took off his eyes patch and his hat. one of his eyes has a special power to see into the future. it was his vision eye, the colour of it is green. he started to wash his face when lib walked in in. as usual he was surrounded by his four bodyguards. each one wore a black tuxedo with a white tie. suddenly Sven vision eye activated: lib was giving another speech. suddenly he was shot by a girl. a girl with purple killer eyes. an assassin. Sven shock his head and placed his eye patch over his eye again. he grabbed his hat and patted it on his head. and walked out behind lib and his guards.

if my vision eye is correct lib will be assassinated in five minutes. so all I have to do is keep an eye on him, Sven thought coming back into the room full of people. I have to focus on how I'm going to bring lib into custody with the time I have left. only two minutes left before lib is assassinated and I'll have no money to pay of that car loan. but how is the assassin going to get in? there's so many guards in here and she wouldn't be able to get out alive. so how is she going to do it?

suddenly one of the many widows opened. unnoticeable by the people below but Sven heard it. suddenly a black flash zoom through the people. she's here. Sven ran in between the people as best he could to try and keep up with her. she was just a black blur racing through the crowd "shit, she'll get to him before I do" he said holding his hat and brief case. "I'll never get to lib in time. gentlemen dash!" Sven suddenly got quicker and he was catching up to the assassin.

using my vision eye really drained all of my strength he thought. and just as he got close enough "gentlemen net" Sven held his brief case over his head and a fish net suddenly popped out. he hit the drunk man who poured his drink on Sven.

"oh it looks like you caught me" the drunken man said. Sven missed.

the assassin appeared behind lib. she knocked out the guards and pinned her gun against lib's back. "what the?" he said shocked.

"your no longer welcome in haven." she said "so I have come to welcome you. to hell" she pulled the trigger. the gunshot echoed though the hall. and just before lib fell, she was gone. she disappeared into the forest.

lib fell to the ground. his soon to be wife's eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hands. tears welled up in her eyes. "no!" she screamed. she ran to her dead husband. dammit, I'm too late Sven thought. where is she now? what the—

"she disappeared before anyone noticed her come in. what kind of a person is she?" he said looking to the window she came in.

kira walked through the forest unnoticed. "hey, wait up" someone called. kira stopped walking. it was man's voice. "why did you kill him?" he was out of breath. kira turned around. she was looking at a man with a white brief case.

Sven.

suddenly a massive boomerang came flying toward her. she ducked to the side and it missed.

"you bitch!" one of lib's body guards appeared. he was the one who looked like Cyclops off X-men. "I'll kill you!" he throw another boomerang at kira she dodge his attack again. suddenly he thought more, she dodge every single one. he was one of the people from demi god academy. she didn't know him but his power was to create a boomerang. one of them cut her face. kira had enough and grabbed one. she pushed the man up against a tree and boxed him in with his own weapon. she took off his glasses and glared at him.

"you never saw me" she disappeared into the shadows. Sven followed her.

"hey wait up!" he said. he watch her jump up and over a five metre face that surrounded the place. suddenly a young boy appeared behind one of the trees. he wore a white trench coat and had silver white hair slicked back with bang split down the middle forming his face. his eyes cold and purplish grey.

"you sick being, you scratched kira's sweet face." it was creed. he held a samurai sword in one hand. his katana. he took it out of it case and slashed it across the guys neck. blood spilt everywhere. "that should teach you?"

"carp, I lost her" Sven was at the top of the fence by the time kira had disappeared to her apartment.

she was on the roof drinking her milk. her cat next to her drinking out of its silver dish again. the moon was behind the clouds and so were most of the stars. kira looked down at her cat. it was tapping it's paw on the dish. she held out her milk away from it. "no it's my milk."

her cat was pretty smart. it started to put on it's cute face and the more it stared at kira the more she couldn't take it. she hated being stared at. she sighed, "ok you can have the rest of mine" she closed her eyes and turned her head. when she looked back at her cat it was gone. the moon appeared behind the clouds. and she heard a bell.

"so you are a cat lover?" a voice said behind her. she turned around and saw the boy from yesterday. "we never really did introduce ourselves did we?" he said. "my name is neon minisuki" he smiled. "what's yours?"

kira turned her head. so he was familiar to her after all? neon folded his arms "you don't talk much do you?" he appeared in front of her. "why don't you say something?" kira looked at his shirt. neon tilted his head. "what?"

"what's up with your shirt?" kira said.

neon tried to look offended by the comment "you open your mouth and that's all you have to say?" he crossed his arms "I think it's cool?"

"it looks weird" she sighed.

"this is my sweepers outfit. and if you don't like go join the rested of the people down there?" he pointed down to the street.

"ok. whatever" she said.

"hey, check this out" neon reached into his pocket and pulled out a poster. it had a picture of a man on it. he had beady eyes with red markings painted all over his face. he had elf like ears and no hair. "he's going for 1.8 million gold. he's killed at least 16 victims, his name is toga. his hands secrete acid turning his victims to ash." talk about a worst way to die?

"so are you going to kill him with your gun or dagger?" kira asked.

"it's not a sweepers job to kill" he smiled.

"then what's the point in having a gun? or a dagger?" she asked.

"I would only use it if I have to." he said "it's the person who shots the gun or stabs the dagger? and not the other way round," he said.

"but a gun and dagger is a killers weapon?" she protested.

"true. but you don't have to use it just because someone told you to? are you worried about me?" he asked.

kira shock her head. you don't have to use it? kira thought. she held out a bottle of milk to neon "want some?" neon smiled and sat next to kira.

"thanks" he started to drink it. "well I should get going? thanks for the milk!" neon disappeared into the shadows. so he only comes to steal someone's milk huh?

after a long search of where toga might be. neon held his gun and dagger in hand as he opened an abandon ware house. he walked in a few steps before he noticed a girl dressed in a school uniform laid on the ground. her face was like a statues, grey with dust. she slide down a little and her face fell into a pile on the floor. she was dead. "a seventeenth victim?" neon's eyes widen. this is the place.

he saw an elevator and he pushed a button. it wouldn't open. he tried again, still wouldn't open. he noticed a flight of stairs and started to walk up them, gun and dagger in hand. he saw another girl on the on top of the stairs "an eighteenth victim?" suddenly a girl dropped from the ceiling and landed on the stairs behind neon. "a nineteenth?" toga's favourite thing to kill is girls.

suddenly neon heard a sinister laugh from the top. "you will be my memorable one. my number twenty. and you're a boy" it was toga. neon run up the stairs toward him.

"you're going down toga" he shouted.

"you can't hide from me. boy?" toga's voice echoed through the building. neon sprinted down the hallway until he came into a room. half the roof was missing, suddenly a hand shot out of the wall. "I found you" it was toga. his hand started to make a circle for him to get though. neon stepped back as toga came through. he lunged toward neon who dodged his attack. "clever, clever?" toga gave a sinister smile.

suddenly three gunshot filled their ears. neon didn't pull the trigger. the gunshots landed in toga's arm. he smiled "ouch that actually hurt" the bullets turned to ash's and they fell to the ground. they were looking at a young girl.

kira.

she jumped down. "ok. so you survived my bullets" she smiled and pulled out the sword handle. "then let's see how you act with a sword?" she slashed the sword handle and suddenly a blade appeared. it gleamed in the moonlight as did her eyes.

"what are you doing here?" neon asked. kira craned her neck over at him and smiled.

"helping" she turned back to toga "I thought I recognised him from somewhere before? and then it hits me. he has a younger sister that can shot acid bullets." kira held her sword and ran toward toga. neon stood there shocked as he watched kira slash at him.

"what do we do then?" he asked.

kira a little busy pointed to a large plank of wood. "hit him on the head, I'll keep him busy" she ducked and dodged toga's attacks. neon rolled along the ground as toga tried to burn him with his hands. toga had his back turned against neon as he picked up the plank. as hard as he could neon smashed the plank on top of toga's head. he stumbled back and neon walked over to kira.

"nice, think it worked?" neon gave a thumbs up. they looked at toga. it didn't work as planned. kira and neon looked at each other and nodded. toga looked at them, suddenly two feet came toward him. they landed in his face and he stumbled back into the wall. neon dusted off his hands "that worked" he smiled and looked at kira. she hand one hand in her pocket and the other clench around her sword. this was her black angel. the blade disappeared into the handle and his slipped back where it belonged.

later the cops arrived and they gave neon his bounty. kira stood on the roof of the ware house, she was looking at the stars. neon was right, she did like to look at the stars. "heads up" she turned around and suddenly a stack of money flew toward her. she reached up and caught it with one hand, she looked at it. "just to say thanks for the help. you got half and I got half." it was neon.

kira looked at him funny "what's this for?"

"you helped defeat him and so I share my winnings with you." he smiled. "by the way. you never told me your name?"

she smiled. "kira, my name is kira." after kira and neon started work together. kira started not to kill people just because she was told to, instead she let them go. neon told kira that 'it's better to let a person live for their mistakes so that they can rewrite them then let them die. because it's more painful for then to live then to die' she started to smile again. after nine years, she started to smile and she started to laugh. kira took neon's advice for everything. her last mission was to kill a bio-weapon, but it was only a kid. Creed visited kira that night when she couldn't kill the kid the first time. he convinced her to kill the child but she couldn't do it. she left the kid alone and unharmed with Sven.

"morning kira" neon appeared. he was smiling as usual and wearing what he always wore, kira laid in the sun. her hands behind her head, a silver mask over her eyes and she watched the world go by. well was watching the world go by. for some reason she got up early this morning. "you know if you stare at the sun to long she's going to laugh at you. hey why are you wearing that mask?"

"I got sensitive eyes" she laid as still as possible. he always seemed so happy-go-lucky, every time kira met neon he always had a smiled. always. "how do you do it?" she asked.

"do what?" he laid down next to her.

"be happy in the most worse of places? and not to kill?" she asked.

"that's easy" he smiled. "I just know it's the right thing to do."

kira stretch her hand up in front of her face to block out the sunlight. "the right thing to do." she repeated.

kira returned to crimson late. after she had a long talk with neon about what the right thing to do is. saphiria was in a meeting with the council as kira walked in. "number thirteen you have failed your last two missions. let this one not be the same." the head chairman said.

"no" kira said.

"what?" saphiria said "you must obey. dark angel. the council has given you an order, now go out and do it."

dark angel was her code name. it goes with what she says just before she was about to kill. 'you're no longer welcome to haven. so I have come to welcome. to hell.' bang! and just like that, there life ended. kira smiled "have you even heard of a dark angel that obeyed every commend that it was given?"

they gasped. what she said was true. it was the white angel's that only did as they were told. not the dark angel's "but dark angel. kira amotto. you must to obey. that is the law, to obey."

"screw this shit." kira turned and started to walk away "I'm outer here." she craned her neck to look back "for good."

"amotto" saphiria said. kira stopped walking. "that next time we meet. it will be on the battle field."

"whatever" kira continued to walk away. think she made it clear to them that she quit crimson? for good? she felt Creeds eye fall on her in a stare. she tried to ignore him and walked out.

kira met up with neon that night on the roof tops. he was playing his flute was the same tune he was playing before. "do you know any other songs?" kira asked. neon turned around and smiled.

"you like it? I was just messing around with notes and come across it" he said.

"no it wasn't. you're playing the same song your little sister sings all the time" she sighed.

he looked down at his flute. "hey can you play?" kira shrugged and handed him a bottle of milk. "come on have a go? or are you to chicken?"

kira swiped the flute from his hands "yes I can play the flute." she snapped. she placed the mouth piece to her lips and started to play. it was the song that neon played when he first met kira, she played every note with perfection. she took away the flute and looked at him. "see I told you I could play the flute."

kira handed back his flute and he handed her a posture. not a bounty posture but a festival posture. "it's happening tomorrow. wanter come?" he smiled.

"yeah sure" kira took it from his hands and looked at it. it was about celebrating the lost princess's birthday. kira's eyes widen. the festival was to her.

"you seem different? what happened?" he smiled, kira shrugged.

"nothing I can't think of?" she shrugged.

"race ya?" suddenly neon took off running. kira sat there dumb founded. "come on. we're racing" he begged her to come.

"where to?" she asked.

"your house?" neon smiled. suddenly a black flash zoomed pasted him. kira took the lead. "now that's more like it." he chased her. he was catching up then suddenly neon over took kira. but she wasn't a push over. kira leaped in front of him, then neon. it was like watching a tug-o-war. one person would get in front and then the other one would take the lead. kira could see her apartment in the distance. suddenly a white stray cat leaped out of one of the trash bins carrying a dead fish corpse. they neared her apartment and with one finial leap neon was in front.

kira opened the door and walked in. closely followed by neon who was smiling even bigger. kira sat down on her bed and neon looked at her with his big aqua eyes. "what gives you the right to come into my room?" she asked.

"you owe me some Raminea." neon smiled.

"what?" she looked at him funny. she was trying to hide her drawings.

"you see you got in front sixty two times." he held up two fingers. "and I got in front sixty three times. so that makes me the winner" he held up three fingers and on other hand. he smiled and looked out the window. he gasped "wow it's snowing. in September?"

kira's eyes widen. she would of forgotten if he hadn't of said something about it. kira walked toward the window. "it's snowing?"

"hey kira." neon said. "do you know what happen to snow when it melts?"

"wouldn't it turn into water?" kira stated the obvious.

"no. it becomes spring" he smiled. "but why is it snowing in September?"

"I can tell you that" kira smiled. "on the lost princess's birthday it snowed every year. and today is the eighteenth so?"

"so the princess's birthday is on the eighteenth? how do you know that?" neon looked at her.

"because you're looking at her" kira looked out the window at the snow. neon gasped.

"you're the lost princess!" he pointed at her.

"yeah?" she smiled.

"then that must mean that we meet a long time ago, and that's how you know that I had a sister and how you know her song so well and—" he was cut off.

"I thought you were smarter than that?" she sighed.

"and the also explains your eyes" he said.

outside someone was watching them. he clenched his sword. "that demon has put a spell on you kira. I won't let him darg you done. not how close we are?"

Creed.

"shall I take care of the situation?" someone said. he had purple bandages wrapped around his head. some of his long white hair stuck out at the top. he wore Arabic style clothing and he sat on top of a giant bug. his name is sheik.

"no, not when that demon is with her. it is impossible when he is with her." creed walked past him. he wore something different instead of his normal white trench coat with a leopard print shirt. he wore a black trench coat with a feathery edge the showed his chest, it had crises crosses across chest. he wore black jeans with black combat boots.

"where would a good spot be to see the fireworks?" neon jumped from building to building like he was jumping over puddles. he jumped down a gap in between two apartment blocks facing the sea. he placed his hands on his hips. "yep. this one will do just nicely."

kira was fiddling with her trench coat when her cell phone suddenly rang. neon was calling her. she picked it up "hello?"

"hey kira I found us a great spot to watch the fireworks." his voice was load though the ear piece. kira knew that he was smiling.

"ok cool. is that all?" kira asked.

"yep see ya tonight, princess?" he hung up as did kira. it was either kira or princess. he's been calling her that since she told him. and now she was about to see the fireworks in her name. neon waited for kira to find him. he heard a noise and turned around.

"hey you must be one of kira's friends?" neon started to walk toward the person. "man she is awesome?" suddenly the person started to slash at him with a samurai sword. "hey, we can all live in the same world in peace?" neon clasped his shoulder as blood poured out. the person slashed at him more. "what do you want with me? this isn't fair." suddenly three small children ran into the ally. the man walked toward them slowly. "no don't hurt them there just children." blood ran down his face as he laid on the ground.

the guy didn't listen. neon had to do something? that man was going to kill them. he grabbed his gun and aimed at a shiny piece of metal that reflected the man. the shot reflected off and hit the man's leg. he collapsed but to neon's surprise he stood up again. what? I swear he went down? neon thought.

"I'll pay for that you demon!" the man started toward neon as the three children escaped. the man started to slash at neon.

suddenly the man disappeared into the shadows as the three children returned with kira. her eyes widen when she saw her friend on the ground in a small puddle of red liquid. she ran to him and held neon in her arms. "neon?" she whispered.

"you came" he replied in a whisper.

"come on, I'm going to get you here" she said.

"no its alright." he whispered.

"don't say that. you're going to ok. neon. just keep your eyes open ok," she pled.

"all I want is to watch you smiled at the fireworks while I ate my Ramon" he smiled. kira felt the tears well up in her eyes. in the most worst times. he still smiled but this was one of the disaster times. the fireworks started to shot into the black sky. they made big bangs as they exploded.

"and now. you can go back to normal. kira. please come and join me in the fight against evil. let's rid the world of these demons and we will rule the world. together?" a familiar voice said behind her.

"here, kira," neon said slowly he gave her his bell attached to his belt and his flute. "I want you to promise me that you will keep these and that you wouldn't kill another living soul again." he still smiled even though he knew he was dying. "and can you give this to my little sis?" he grabbed his red scarf and handed it to her. "her name is. saya . . ." then nothing, not a word more. his eyes slowly closed. his limbs went floppy. and he breathed his last breath. he died in her arms.

no. not again. please not again she thought. the tears streamed down kira's cheeks like stars in the night sky and onto neon's face. her eyes still wide open and her mouth a gap. she watched someone close to die again. it was like someone was trying to get her by killing those close to her heart. some of the tears streamed onto the ground. and from these tears, sprouted roses. black roses. they were tears of sadness, and at that moment she knew who neon's killer was. her head bowed and she settled neon down gently. she stood up.

"you bastard. I'll kill you!" kira turned around and lunged at him. her black angel in one hand and her black rose in the other. she rarely bring the two weapons out at the same time. but the man who killed neon was at the top of kira's new list.

the man who killed neon was no stranger to her at all. it was a very jealous Creed heartnet. he pulled out his sword and blocked kira's attack. "this is one of my lifelong dream. to spar with you is like the ultimate!" he pulled his sword away and started to slash blindly at kira who blocked every one of them. then she started to fight back. she slashed at him and he held her sword. she glared at him. his eyes widen.

"your eyes kira?" he said "what happened to your eyes? it was that demon wasn't it. your possessed. kira! kira!" suddenly the three children from before were surrounded by flames of an oil tanker. how it caught a light no one will know? now kira had to make a choice. kill Creed? or save the children?

kira pushed Creed out of the block, shot him twice in the heart and ran toward the small children. she decided to do both. she jumped the wall of flames and she gestured for them to come to her, the tanker was about tip over. kira grabbed the three and ran as quick as she could. "run!" they cried "ran!"

she still clasped neon's bell and his blood stained scarf. his flute tucked in her belt. the song he played on his flute when he first met kira played in her mind. the tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. the song played over and over again as she ran. when they were out of reach from the tanker, kira grabbed the children and hugged them so only she was showing. the tanker fell only metres from them. kira was panting and then she collapsed. the three little kids escaped from her arms. her vision started to faded and become blurry, then she closed her eyes.

"Sven, I found her" a soft voice called.

"nice work Conner" another one said. suddenly she felt herself being lifted upwards. strong hands were wrapped around her waist and under her legs. she was being carried away. that was when she black out.

her eyes flickered open. she was staring at a wooden roof. she felt as if there were a ton of bricks weighing on her chest. she rubbed her eyes, sat up and looked around. she laid on a couch covered by a moss green sheet. her eyes fell on a small boy with yellow-blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail and dark red eyes. he held a small stuffed black cat, he ran out of the room. it wasn't the first time she'd seen this boy.

he was the bio-weapon she had to kill when neon was still alive. he still wore the same black sweeter and black pants. kira's head started to hurt, she placed her hand on her brow, it was wrapped up in a bandage. she felt a square band aid on her cheek. the boy returned hiding behind a very tall man in a white tuxedo and pink apron on as well. he held a frying pan. "relax Conner, she just waking up, she wasn't dead." he said.

kira looked on the table next to her. there was neon's bell and still blood stained red scarf. also his flute, she never noticed it before but his name was carved on one side. "I'm Sven by the way" the man said stretching out his hand.

kira didn't know what to do at this stage. she looked at his hand "I'm kira" she whispered. she placed shook his hand. "what is this place?"

"my hideout" Sven said.

"oh?" kira took away her hand.

"you'll be hungry so I made you something to eat" Sven said sitting the pan down.

"how long was I out for?" kira yawned. this was the first time ever that she didn't wake up grouchy.

"a week." Sven started to walk out the door, he craned his neck. "you should probably eat something?"

"I'm not hungry" kira replied, suddenly her stomach growled. she hugged her belly to try and hide the noise.

"really? I think your stomach disagrees with you?" Sven smiled as he walked out the door. suddenly the kid appeared in front of kira.

"what?" she asked. he held out the toy cat.

"here this is for you" he had a quiet voice. "it was a gift from those children you saved."

kira took the toy from his hands. she looked at it. it reminded her of her black cat she used to have. but she pushed it back in his arms. "you have it. I'm not one for toys."

"oh. my name is Conner." he took back the toy cat, he walked out the door. kira looked at neon's stuff on the table and realised that Sven forgot to take the frying pan back. she took a closer look, in it was bacon. her stomach growled again and that was it. she started to stuff the bacon in her mouth.

"hey Conner what are reading?" Sven asked sitting at the table next to him.

"a book about god" he replied in a soft voice.

"that's a bit advance for you?"

"no it says that Jesus died on the cross to save us from our sins. it also tells people the right way" he showed Sven the book.

"oh you mean the bible" he sipped some of his coffee.

"the bible?" Conner said slowly. he looked at the book's cover. it said bible on it in gold letters. "what is a bible?"

"it tells you stories of Jesus and what he did. and it tells you other stories as well" a girl's voice entered the room. kira stood in the door way. neon's bell wrapped around her neck. it tinged as she sat down at the table.

"glade you could join us. mademoiselle?" Sven had a cigarette in his mouth.

"one thing you should know about me. flattery will get you nowhere" she said.

"you know about the bible?" Conner asked. his voice was almost a whisper.

"everyone knows about the bible?" kira smiled. suddenly her gut growled again. she covered it up again. it didn't work.

"well, I guess I'll go to the store and get you something to eat" Sven placed his hat on his head. "you want anything while I'm there Conner?"

"book, more books" his said quickly.

"alright, I'll be back in a bit." Sven walked out the door. later kira sat on the couch watching T.V. her hands behind her head. then Conner stood in front of it. he held a necklace. it was a cross with four blue gems in each ends and one in the middle.

kira tried to look passed him. it wasn't working. "get out of the way" she groaned.

"I made this for you." he held out the necklace. "it will help you be good."

"what?" kira said. suddenly Conner tried to put the necklace around kira's neck by force. she blocked his arms "you're not putting that thing around my neck. ok?" Conner tried again to lace it around her neck. "you're a cold blooded killer. just like me." she pushed him off. "always were and always will be."

Conner's face fell, he started to walk away. he place the necklace on the table. he walked out of the room and out of the house. he disappeared into the forest the surrounded them.

half an hour later Sven returned with a book and food. "hey Conner I got you a book on something about calligraphy? I thought you might like?" Sven's voice filled the close to empty house. he walk into the room where kira laid still watching T.V. "where's Conner?"

"I'ono?" she shrugged. not making any eye contact with Sven.

"what do you mean you don't know?" Sven voice started to raise.

"relax, he just went for a bit of a walk. he'll be back in a while?" kira smiled. Sven started walk out of the room. "where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Conner." he turned to face her "what did you say that made him upset?"

"I told him that were both cold blood killers?" she shrugged.

"I'll have you know that killer found you just before that tanker was about to explode, so in a way he saved your life." he walked out of the room. he ran out of the house. "Conner!" he cried.

"you won't find him like that?" kira sighed. she could hear the faint cries from Sven.

"Conner get your butt back here now!" he yelled.

after going over and over in her mind about what Sven said about Conner saving her life she had to make it even. she place her black angel and black rose on her legs. she walked past the table and grabbed the necklace Conner made for her. it hung from her neck as she left the house in search of him. kira has said some unforgiving things. but this topped the charts. how could she say something like that to a child? she knew what neon would have said to her 'you must right the wrongs of a bad situation. go out and find him.'

Conner walked through the forest. it was dark and cold. the words cold blooded killer echoed through his mind. suddenly a high beam shot into his face. he covered his eyes with his arm. suddenly two figures appeared in front of him. "well, well, look what we have here? you don't have to be afraid?" a man held out his hand.

the beams of light shut off and the man that held out his hand to Conner had gleaming black hair, he had dark brown eyes. he wore a black tuxedo with a purple dress shirt and black dress shoes. around his neck rested a gold chain. "so you're the bio-weapon huh?"

"what?" Conner said.

"you're the monster? hardly surprising. your just a kid? how could this guy ever be the bio-weapon?" the man said. Conner arched his hand back. suddenly a reapers blade appeared out of Conner's hand. the blade didn't just came from anywhere. it was his hand. he slashed at the man who stepped back. "so she was telling the truth?" suddenly the man grabbed Conner's un bladed hand and started toward the car parked under a tree. Conner tried as hard as he could to escape his grip. it wasn't working.

suddenly he heard a bell. "a bell?" Conner stopped his thrashing and turned to a figure up in a tree on a branch. it was kira. she pushed her finger toward her lips and nodded. Conner nodded.

suddenly someone hit him in the face. it wasn't Conner. the man's grip around Conner's hand loosened enough for him to get free. Conner ran toward the tree kira was in and hid behind it. "typical, crimson praying on little kids now?" a voice called. suddenly kira appeared behind a tree, her arms folded across her chest.

"well, if it isn't dark angel herself?" the man said. "get out of here, this isn't your fight."

"no way dude" kira smiled "so tell me Janos. what are you doing here? did number one send you here to kill the kid?" kira started to walk toward him.

"I'm supposed to be doing your job of destroying that monster." he pointed at Conner. "but you chickened out and now I'm doing your dirty work."

"I'm sorry. but I can't allow you do that. and he's not a monster" kira held Janos by the collar with both hands. "he's a kid. with attitude." kira let him go and started to walk away. "you coming Conner?" Conner appeared by her side.

"yes" he said. they walked away together.

"you think you can just walk away unclean?" Janos started to laugh. kira pulled out her gun and made a warning shot. the bullet missed but it was enough for him to bring out his claws: a black glove with a broach, it had the number seven carved in the centre in roman numerals. and at the tips of the fingers were cat like claws. each one of them gave out a diamond like thin whip. suddenly he unlashed them.

kira was swift to act. she turned around with her black angel and the diamond like whips circle around the blade. she smiled and what looked like a tug from her arm and Janos came flying toward them. "hit him Conner" she smiled.

Conner arched his hand back and it turned into a hammer. he slammed it into Janos's face which sent him flying. he landed into a tree. kira smiled "hey Conner."

"what?" he said, as the hammer turned back into his hand.

"cut that tree down" kira pointed to a tree. under it was a vehicle and their getaway car. Conner smiled and his hand turned back into the reaper blade. he ran toward the car parked under the tree and slashed at it trunk. "hey Janos."

"what?" he groaned.

"timber" she smiled as the tree slowly started to tip. then it toppled over and on to the car smashing it. it looked a lot like a pancake. "hey do you know how long it takes for someone to walk back to town?

"no" he answered.

"then you're going to find out then aren't you." she turned back to Conner "come on you."

"you're wearing the necklace I made?" Conner pointed at it.

"yeah" kira fingered it "I think I might keep it. don't ya think is suits me?"

"and you're wearing a bell?" he said.

"yeah, yeah, I get the picture" she waved it off. "so you coming or what?" she gestured for him to come.

"yes." he walked alongside her. she placed her hands behind her head.

"by the way I totally saved your life" she smiled. "so that makes us even."

"but I hit him in the face" he said.

"yeah but you didn't do enough to really hurt him," she said.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"he's the number seven. a crimson number like me." she said.

"um?" he looked at her funny.

"a crimson number like I was?"

"oh." Conner nodded.

meanwhile Janos walked along the road. "why did you park under that tree?"

"well you did say to park there?" his friend said. he had square framed glasses and dark brown hair. he wore a black tuxedo.

"when we get to town. I'm having a beer." Janos moaned.

in another part of the forest Sven was still looking for Conner. "Conner! where are you?" he yelled. but not having any luck he walked back toward the house. he walked in and saw kira cooking a stew and Conner reading the book Sven got him. "what the?"

"oh hey Sven. have fun?" kira smiled.

"we got hungry so we came back. kira's cooking a stew. doesn't smell great?" Conner said.

Sven smiled. "man I'm a glad to see you" he walked in. he sat down next to Conner. "how's the book I got you?"

"great" he replied.

"ok, dinner's ready" kira handed each of them a bowl. "hope you like it?" kira sat down and started to eat. Conner was already tasting it and liking it. Sven picked up a spoon and started to eat. the trio became friends. Sven's gentleman like charm started to wear off on kira because of her attitude but he was nice to all the other girls. despite the fact that kira caused more damage than what she hoped for, Sven is still trying to pay it off. but in the end kira loved both of them as friends and not as people who messed up a lot.

"and that's the story of how kira met Sven and Conner and how she became a sweeper. but we don't know all of the details so I'm not really sure what happened." Redgy said. "now they did have their up's and down's but yeah."

"is that really how kira started?" hikaru asked.

"don't believe me?" Redgy reached into his bag and pulled out the blood stained red scarf neon gave to kira. he placed on the table in front of him. "the truth, speaks for itself?"

"no way. so that actually happen?" kaoru said.

"I never even known that my little girl could have suffered like that." takuma berried his face into his knees. he sat in a corner. "my little girl is so independent on herself that she lived alone for all those years?"

"she's always so happy?" hikaru acted like he was crying.

"you'd never expect that she'd have to see that twice?" kaoru said.

"seriously, why does he do that?" Redgy pointed at takuma.

"he does that offend." kaoru said.

"here you can give her a call if you like?" hikaru handed takuma his phone. he dialled kira's number and the phone started to ring.

"I'm a little bit busy to be talking hikaru" it was good to hear kira's voice again. he heard her gun being fired and the tinging of her sword.

"kira?" takuma whispered.

"takuma?" she sounded surprised

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done and that you can talk to me about—."

"you're welcome. is this supposed to lead to somewhere?" kira sounded tired. takuma could hear the tinging of meta still. she was busy "look I love to stay and chat but I—"

"gotta go?" takuma cut her off.

"yeah, look I'll call you when I'm finished ok?" she said.

"ok" takuma knew that she was smiling. "bye."

"bye" as much as kira wanted to keep talking she couldn't. she was in a battle against thieves and she didn't get much sleep last night either.

takuma handed the phone back to hikaru. "what she say?"

"she will call us as soon as she's finished." he sat down in a chair this time. "how did kira become an assassin?"

Redgy smiled "well it all started when she was nine years old . . ."

ch9. old enemies? or new friends?

the phone rang though the empty room. it echoed off walls. hikaru's phone was ringing. "hello?" he said sleepily.

"hey can you do me a favour?" it was kira. she sounded even more tried than usual.

"sure?" he said.

"can you look out the widow toward the court yard?" she asked. hikaru still press his phone close to his ear. he walked over to the window and looked toward the court yard. there stood a young boy. his hair, long and dark brown tied in a low ponytail. his eyes, purple and gleamed in the sunlight. he wore his school jacket undone and his tie hung lose around his neck. but it wasn't a boy. it was kira. she had finally returned after week in Tokyo. hikaru's eyes widen and he dropped his phone on the ground. he ran toward the door. his brother picked up the phone.

"sorry hikaru can't come to the phone right know but I can leave a message?" kaoru explained.

"well that makes sense?" kira sighed.

"kira?" he said.

"well I'm looking right at hikaru?" she said though the phone.

"how can that be possible when you're in Tokyo?" kaoru said.

"I'm actually outside in the court yard" she took away the phone "yes I can see you hikaru and I missed you to."

kaoru had to look for himself. his head peeped out the window and he saw hikaru running toward a young boy. kaoru did the same thing but he told everyone "hey every one kira's back!"

suddenly everyone followed kaoru out into the court yard where hikaru was hugging kira. he set her down and she looked at him. "kira-chan!" honey leaped onto her back. "we missed you so much. it was so boring without you" his grip loosen and he jumped off.

"what?" kira smiled.

"hey kira" kaoru ran toward her. he leaped at her and his arms circled around her. he held her tightly. "you're really back?"

"yes I'm really back and I'm also having trouble breathing" kira struggled to get the words out.

"sorry. man I can't believe it's been a week?" kaoru settled her down

"what are you saying?" kira asked. "it felt like a week to me?"

"it felt like a mouth when you left kira-chan" honey had the biggest grin kira had ever seen.

"yeah it kinder felt like that with me to" she smiled.

"is it true?" takuma walked toward her. "has my darling daughter returned?"

"is he still going on about that shit?" kira pointed at him.

"yep" the twins replied.

"oh it is true. kira has returned to us" takuma swooped kira up in a hug. she knew she'd be missed but not this much.

"so you guys missed me?" kira asked, takuma set her down again. "well that's good. because I kinder missed you guys as well?" she scratched the back of her head. they walked toward the music room 3 asking her question about how was Tokyo, and what she did and others that kira wasn't listening to. she was just happy to be back.

"what are you doing here early?" kaoru asked.

"I arrived last night. I barely slept to" kira shrugged.

they opened the door and her face fell. the room looked so grey like someone striped in of its colour. it never looked grey before. kira walked into the room her hands spread out widen and suddenly as her hands walked over the walls and furniture it turned back into it original colour, the room was happy again. she took in a deep breath "that's better." she smiled.

"how does she do that?" hikaru asked "how does she smile like that?"

"it's ok" takuma swamped her. "daddy's here. you don't have to cry."

"maybe I was gone to long?" kira whispered. she turned to kyo "what's the date?"

"the twelfth?" he answered.

"just checking" kira suddenly felt uneasy and light headed. "only seven more days."

"what such a touchy felling?" a very familiar voice said. it was one that she never expected to hear again. "and yet you still put up with these idiots, kira?" suddenly a figure appeared behind one of the beams holding up the ceiling. he wore a black trench coat with a black feathered edge and showed his chest. his white hair was the same as the last time she saw him, with banks that formed his face and eyes were even more cold and a purplish grey then last time.

kira's body stiffened with rage. her eyes glared at him as he smiled. takuma placed her down. "what are you doing here. Creed?" this was a tone she hadn't used in months.

"so this is Creed, huh?" hikaru asked. he looked at his brother, the two had the same Idea. suddenly the twins leaped at Creed pinning him to the wall. and yet Creed had no idea what he was in for.

"you're the one who killed neon?" takuma walked toward him. "you're the one who hurt my daughter?" he pointed at kira.

"I thought that you—" Creed asked.

"don't ask" kira was quick to reply.

"you're the bastard who made her miserable this entire time?" takuma went on. "but you're the one to kill neon?"

kira's face softened "how did he know that?"

"takuma wanted to know how you became a sweeper. your cousin told us the story. sad but good ending" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"that bastard" kira said. he didn't even need to ask who just to know who told the story. but takuma was bringing out words she had never heard him use before? sweeper words? "what did he tell you?"

"how you became a number, and how you defeated Creed and how you became a number?" kyo said.

"I see" kira started to walk toward takuma and the twins who had creed still pinned against the wall. "last time I saw you Creed was when you were in a wheel chair being looked after by Edna. so I just want to know one thing? what are you doing here?" kira didn't even bother with the whole story. she just wanted to know what he was doing here? and how he found her so easily?

"isn't it obvious?" creed smiled. "you. I want you to join my new team. you're the only one I want."

kira's eyes widen. he couldn't have been possible that he had his powers back? could it have been sure that he had a new team? only one way to find out. kira raised her black rose and aimed it at his chest. "what are you doing kira?"

"science experiment" she pulled the trigger and the gunshot echoed through the room. it hit Creed though the middle of his chest and left a big hole in the middle of it. he started to laugh sinisterly, suddenly the hole closed up in seconds like it wasn't there. the twins plus takuma backed away and hide behind kira. "yep. just as I thought, you've got your powers back?" kira shook her head and walked out of the room. she craned her neck "keep him pinned. I'll be back." she closed the door on her way out.

"mori, go get her back. she isn't supposed to leave yet." takuma asked not tearing his eyes away from Creed. mori walked out. he saw kira standing near the stair case. her arms crossed and her eyes shut. she sighed and looked at him.

"I'm come here to think if you're wondering?" she said in a sad tone. "I don't know how but he got his Tao powers back again? the 'god bless' meaning he can regenerate his body if it is wounded." she turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction mori was standing in. he followed her.

"why are you following me?" kira turned around.

"takuma told to bring you back?" he answered. kira sighed.

"I'll be back in five minutes I just gotta go and tell who's here," kira turned back to the direction she was heading and she slipped on a banana pill someone had purposely laid there. she was doing that offend. suddenly strong hands circled around her chest.

it was mori. kira smiled and mori pulled her up to her feet. he lets her go and she continues to walk away. "if you're going to bring me back you may as well make yourself useful and come along?" she craned her neck and looked at him. he followed her closely.

suddenly she was knocked toward the stair case. a black shadow zipped past mori as he grabbed her, but was pushed and he tumble after her. she felt something on her lips? something soft but sweet. she opened her eyes and mori was kissing her? the two reached the bottom and they were both as shocked as one another, the two parted and were breathing hard.

"ok that, never happened, agreed?" kira said. mori nodded and helped her up. he started to walk back up the stairs and kira followed him. they reached the door to the host club. kira opened the door and walked in like nothing was wrong, or went wrong.

kira looked funny at the twins who strapped Creed in one of the chairs. his arms were tied down and his legs strapped to the chair legs, but he was smiling. why would he smile? "look kira. check out what we did?" hikaru was holding a coil of rope in his hand.

"one question? how did you do that when he has his powers back?" kira asked.

"it was pretty easy? and Redgy said that this guy planned to take over the world? is that true?" kaoru asked.

"yeah but—" kira was cut off

suddenly a black vortex appeared at the far end of the room. a woman came out of it, she has long green hair pulled high in a ponytail. she wore a red under shirt with a long white jacket with tiny rose patterns covering it whole. she smiled. suddenly more people appeared coming out.

the new apocalypse team.

"what the? there's more?" takuma's eyes widen. there new people and some very familiar. not to mention the few Tao wielders that were there from the beginning.

"we're going to need a bigger stick?" hikaru said.

"a bigger stick?" kira asked.

"well we were going to hit him over the head with it?" kaoru said.

"that won't do you any good?" Creed interrupted. suddenly the ropes started to break around his hands. then around his legs, he stood up. "since kira won't come with us if ask nicely? grab her." he looked at her.

suddenly arms wrapped around kira's arms. it wasn't hikaru or kaoru. or even takuma. but it was the death twins she took out a few weeks ago? how did they escape from prison? "get your hands off of me?" kira wriggled her arms. it wasn't working.

"you won't believe the stuff we can do kira" one of them gave a cruel chuckle.

"now we can kill more people. and watch them suffer" the other one laughed sinisterly.

"you gave them spirit water? how could you?" kira glared at Creed who only smiled.

"well I heard that you have my katana? I also came to get it back" Creed tilted his head. "if I know you well enough I know that you've hidden it in a cupboard. something easy and simple and not hard to find,"

"wow. he's good" the twins said.

Creed looked to the table next to the door. it was the one that had his sword in it. he walked over to it and open the top draw. he smiled and pulled out what was in it. "I must thank you for looking after it kira. it's even better then I remembered."

he pulled out the sword and started to play with it. he swung it left to right and right to left. then he pointed it at takuma. "since kira won't come with us, we'll make her. this one can go first?" he smiled sinisterly.

he charged toward takuma, his sword by his side. takuma leaped into the air and flipped. Creed ran under him and takuma kicked him in the back. the others which as if they didn't know what just happened. "kira won't ever come with you?" takuma pointed at Creed.

"ok, this one has some skill? so how about this one?" he pointed the sword at hikaru.

"wait, I will go with you if you leave these guys alone." kira interrupted. takuma looked at her. "I will become the person you won't me to be again ok?"

"perfect" Creed lowered his sword and smiled.

"no kira you can't?" he said.

"it's ok takuma. I'll be fine" she winked at him. the twin girls let go of kira's arms. she turned toward Edna who stood by the portal. Creed walked behind kira and leaned in close.

"you'll be very happy with us. you can go back to the way things were. when you killed. and I will be there for you when you need me" he whispered. that was a person she didn't want to become. not again. not again.

takuma tried to hold back the tears as kira neared the portal. he balled up his fists and bowed his head, he gritted his teeth. she was just gone, he couldn't lose her again "you can't forget about the promise you made to neon?" he said quietly. "why after all this time? it just doesn't make any sense!"

kira stopped walking. Creed held her hand "what's the matter? do you want to be freed?" he smiled. "or shall I terminate these fools?"

"no" kira whispered "I want you to remove yourself from this room right no" she gripped his hand and swung him around. he hit the twin girls and they were sent flying into the wall. they hit it so hard that they made a crack in it. "guys I need you to leave? takuma get them out of here." one to ten. just the way she liked it.

takuma's head shot up. he nodded. "come on men, this way" he pointed to the door. he ran toward it and opened it. the others ran out and takuma looked back at kira. the one last look.

she ran with a metal pole that he had never seen before. he caught a glimpse of a name. but the lighting made it difficult to see it clearly. kira started to swing it from side to side. she was fighting for their lives. she looked at him and rested her hand behind her head. "sorry to bring this out so early takuma. it was suppose too be a surprise?"

"a surprise?" takuma asked. the twin girls ran at her. one was covered entirely with flames and the other one was covered in water. two opposites, two girls, one fight. kira acted like a bullet she twisted the pole and it became two mini sticks. she hit one of the twins in the stomach. then the other one swept behind her and kira swiped it. the twins fell to the floor.

"yeah. your new sweepers weapon." kira smiled "every sweeper needs a weapon or how else are they going to get there bounty?" she shrugged as Creed came for her, kira ran at him. he slashed at her and kira slide on her knees. she jumped up and hit the two sticks together and they became one again. "go get out now!"

takuma slammed the door shut and ran to catch up with the others. they were taking a rest and panting hard. "how. did. she. do that?" hikaru fell to his knees.

"she made them. think that she was on their side. and then she was on our side" kaoru answered. "smart."

"is kira-chan alright?" honey asked squeezing his bunny tight.

"yeah she's ok. she seemed to know what she was doing?" takuma said walking up to the group.

"why do you think she wanted us out of the room?" hikaru asked.

"maybe, she works best when no one is looking?" kaoru asked. there panting had slowed to taking deep breathes.

"or maybe she just didn't want us to get hurt?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"what do you think she's doing?" the twins asked.

"only on way to find out," takuma stated to walk back to the music room 3. the others followed him. they neared the room, it was very quiet. takuma opened the door.

"by the way boss." hikaru started.

"where did you learn how to do that?" kaoru finished.

"do what?" takuma asked.

"where did you learn how to fight?" the twins said at the same time.

"oh that um—" takuma was cut off.

"he's my apprentice. why do you ask?" kira smiled. she was left unharmed but sat on top of the piled apocalypse. she was drinking her milk and she sat casually looking out the window. she finished off the rest of her milk and jumped down.

"because we've never seen him do that stuff?" hikaru said.

"wait he's your apprentice?" kaoru added.

"yeah didn't you know that?" kira shrugged.

the twins shock their heads. "he didn't tell us anything about it?" kira looked at the piled wreck of Tao wielders behind her. she walked past Edna and touched her shoulder. a white glow flashed and disappeared as soon as it appeared out of kira's hand. she raised her arms in the air and suddenly a huge black swirling vortex appeared above the apocalypse. kira arms flopped down and the vortex consumed them. the portal disappeared into thin air. kira smiled pleased that she defeated them yet again. that was easy? too easy.

kira dusted off his hands and looked at the others. their cheeks flushed of their colour. except takuma his eyes were wide open. "your arm is cut," he ran to her. "sit down and I'll fix it." he pointed to a couch. kira did as she was told and sat down. she handed him the sowing kit Redgy uses. how did she managed to get? he thought.

"think of it as a training session takuma." kira smiled. "let's see how good you are at sewing?"

"but don't we have those at night?" takuma started to pierce her flesh. he felt uneasy about it but he tried to get a hold of himself.

"yeah but you're having one early," kira started to search though her pocket and she pulled out takuma's newly made sweepers weapon. "here, you'll need it for tonight?"

"where are we going tonight?" takuma tied off the knot.

"you're coming with me to the sweepers lodge" she smiled.

"what about us?" hikaru asked.

"you can come to if you want?" she shrugged. "are you finished yet?"

"um yeah I finished a few seconds ago?" takuma handed back the box and smiled.

"wow your pretty good that. I didn't feel a thing?" kira stood up and rolled back her shoulders. "see ya tonight then?" kira walked out and toward the meeting room of the protectors A. K. A. her classroom. she felt her shoulder that takuma sewed up. it felt as if it was healing? she touched it, it wasn't hurting, it wasn't swelling, it wasn't anything? it felt . . . good.

"where is she?" hikaru said impartially. they were waiting for kira to come. but as usual, late.

"hey boss, you hang out with kira a lot? do you know where she is?" kaoru asked.

"I don't actually know where but I think she is coming soon?" takuma placed his finger on his chin. suddenly they heard hard footsteps in the pavement. a figure came running out and closely followed by an enormous lizard like dinosaur. the figure came into the light, it was a girl.

"what the hell are you guys standing there for? run!" she screamed. the host cub were frozen with fear. they have never seen anything like it. the monster stopped running. it's mouth gaped open and buckets of drawl dripped from its mouth and lined with row upon row of needle like teeth. it's snake eyes darted from host to host looking for the one that looked the best. the girl skidded to a stop and she turned around as she heard the screams coming from them. the twins hugged themselves, honey berried his face into mori's chest, kyo hid behind him and takuma just stood there. she sighed. "oh come on seriously!"

she ran toward them, the black angel in hand. she jumped toward the best and slashed him across the face. she was panting from her run but straighten up and took a deep breath. "when I said run. you ran" she looked at the cowering host club.

"kira?" takuma said slowly. "what the hell was that?"

kira flop onto the ground. "you don't want to now. in which to say it's hard to explain. I was walking then I saw it. there special kinds of monster created by nanotechnology with the soul intension of killing me. it just started to chase me so. I ran" she was panting. "sorry I'm late by the way. Karratha wouldn't let me leave and then this thing chased all over town" she sat up. "so what's new with you?"

"so this doesn't happen offend?" hikaru said letting go of his brother. takuma helped her up.

"well sometimes. about once or twice a week? just the usual. in which to say that I get a work out every week and day. I guess that's why I always turn up to school tried all the time?" kira dusted herself off. "shall we go in?" she started to walk down the street to an old looking pub. it wasn't glamorous but it worked. she opened the door and walked in. the room was heated and full of noise and people.

"so this is what a sweepers lodge looks like huh?" hikaru asked.

"it looks like a pub?" kaoru shrugged.

"don't say that you'll hurt her feelings?" takuma hugged the twins. they looked at her.

"were sorry we didn't mean to say that it's a looks like a pub. it looks just fine?" the twins cried.

"are you guys feeling ok?" kira asked. "but it is actually a pub but just for sweepers" she shrugged. "they just modified it so it looked like this."

"wow look at how many posters are up there?" honey pointed at the many that scatted the walls.

"afternoon kira. who's your friends?" a woman asked. she had short dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. she looked a little bit like a black smith with her creamy brown apron and clothes. she wore a grey head band and was cleaning a glass. a cigarette hung from her mouth, the smoke laid in thick as it left the cigarette. kira sat down on a bar stool next to her as the sweepers circled around the host club.

"hey Greta" she said flatly.

"rough day huh?" she rested her hand on the bar. kira rubbed the back of her neck.

"I ran into another hygor just then." she moaned.

"again? man those things have been coming out more often now?" Greta said.

kira swung and face the others. "and these guys are from that school I go to. so be nice to them. or else" she smiled. the host club slowly crept forward. kira rested her hand on her chin. "which one to choose? which one to choose?" her eyes darted around the room.

"so what do you want?" Greta asked going back to cleaning her glass.

"my usual thanks. what do you guys want?" kira asked as Greta came back with a glass bottle of milk. kira flicked the lid off and took a sip.

"what do you mean?" the twins asked. kira left the bar stool and walked toward the table at the back. she slide across and smiled as she took a sip of her milk.

"you guys can sit here or here?" she pointed to two unoccupied tables. her eyes still dart from poster to poster. she was looking for one that wasn't too easy that takuma could finish it in five minutes and one that wasn't too hard that he would be beaten in five seconds. her eyes widen. she had found one.

from her combat boot she pull out a small dagger and throw it toward a poster. it hit dead centre. "that one is mine!" she stood up and walked toward it. she swiped the dagger away and placed it back in her combat boot.

"that's a bit low for you?" one of the sweepers said.

"oh I'm not doing this one. this one is for my apprentice. that is mine." she pointed to the other end of the room. the one that she was pointing at was three million gold. the one that she had in her hands was fifteen thousand gold. she walked toward takuma and handed him the bounty poster. "here you are. your first job as a sweeper."

"thanks" takuma slowly grabbed it from her hands. "why is it so low?"

"because he's one of the easy ones. now if you will excuse me I have to get the other one?" kira walked to her other bounty poster. takuma looked at it.

"wow. so you're a sweeper now huh?" hikaru asked.

"how long have you been one?" kaoru asked.

"um actually this is my first time here," takuma scanned the poster as kira came back.

"that is the personal information and that is where they were last and that's their name." kira pointed out. she sat down next to him and tohru came over with a note book and pencil in hand. "hey tohru what's up?"

"hi kira." she replied. "so what will it be?"

"I'll have my usual thanks. what do you guy want?" kira asked the others who stared at her funny. "want do you want to eat?"

"oh I'll have what she's having?" the twins said.

"yes that would be great thanks." takuma smiled.

"dose everyone want what I'm having?" kira asked and everyone nodded.

"one filet of salmon with a pot of soy and a bottle of milk coming right up." tohru walked away.

"so what's the deal with this place kira?" hikaru asked. "why are they all scared for you?"

"there's an order. if your with me you're at a high rank here?" kira's hand drooped over the back of the chair. "if your only just starting you're going to need a hand. and as for takuma. people are going to be jealous of you, especially the new guys. since you were trained by me. you rank in the top twenty?"

"really?" he said.

"so what's that then?" kaoru pointed to the opposite wall. kira looked in that direction and focused on a picture. it was her, Sven and Conner. before she even went to school just after neon died. that's why this place was so familiar to her the first time she came here? "that's the picture when I first came here. man, that was a long time ago. about two years now?"

"here you go kira. so who are your friends?" tohru came back with their meals.

"wow this food looks amazing? you must have had three of the world's best chiefs prepare this for you?" takuma asked. tohru looked at kira funny.

"there from a rich kid school that I was telling you about so there not use to the things that we do her," kira jerked her thumb in their direction. "in which to that there not from around here."

"oh, I see" tohru said.

"so your tohru right?" takuma smiled. "how do you know kira?"

"we met ages ago. she has grown a little since I last saw you?" she smiled and walked away.

"she seems nice?" the twins said to themselves.

"hey kira how many can you chug in a minute?" a sweeper asked from the opposite end of the room.

"I'll be back. it's just a game that I play every Friday. nothing to special." kira escaped to the other end of the room and was handed a bottle of milk.

"ready, set. chug."

suddenly started kira sculled the bottle and was finished in ten seconds flat. she was handed another bottle and she sculled that. a minute later and kira had sculled at least nineteen bottles to the others guys ten. she wiped her mouth clean. burp. kira's hands covered her mouth. "oops" she smiled.

she sat down next to takuma again, now she was hungry. she ate at least thirteen plates of her favourite meal and her only meal. "that was a good one. can I get another one please?"

"you eat a lot" hikaru said.

"and more" kaoru said.

"it's because. well. just because I get hungry" kira sighed. "wait no it isn't? it's because of my routine I got going. needs a lot of energy. so the more stuff I do. the more I eat."

"let's see how much see weighs?" kaoru's arms wrapped around kira's waist and left her up. she was as light as a feather "no way she can weigh the same?"

"are you kidding me? I can eat way more if I wanted to. but yeah." kira shrugged. "I didn't do much today as I would normally do?"

"here you are kira." tohru gave kira another meal.

"thanks" she sat it down and started to eat.

"you've got to be kidding me," hikaru's fell dropped.

"she's going back for more?" kaoru rested his arm on his brothers back.

kira wiped her mouth with her napkin. she finished another plate, she walked over to the bar. Greta handed her two bottles of milk and kira waved her good bye. "guys coming?" she walked past the host club with a smile.

"why is she always so cute?" the twins asked quietly, they followed her out.

her hands were in her pockets and her eyes glowed brighter than ever. it was coming soon. kira stopped walking, she closed her eyes. "takuma. your bounty is here." she looked at takuma. suddenly kira started to pull everyone except takuma into an ally. "you guys have to hide here for a while."

"why is that kira-chan?" honey asked. these guys asked a lot of questions.

"because. this is takuma's first time trying to do a bounty hunt. and if we're there he might mess up," kira's voice dropped to a whisper as takuma held his surprise that kira gave to him. it wasn't fully extended and he was ready for battle.

suddenly a man charged at him. his hands were like demon claws that lashed out to him. takuma leaped out of his way and hit him on the back with one punch. the man lunged at him again. takuma block his attack by grabbing his pole and placed it in front of him. suddenly the man let out a horrible shriek for some reason. a blade pierced his chest. it disappeared and the he fell to his knees. his cheeks flushed of their colour. his eyes slowly shut and he fell to the ground. kira walked out as takuma stare horrified at him.

"what the hell?" her eyes widen. people she knew were coming out left right and centre. it was saphiria? "what are you doing here?"

"he was my mission" her sword looked like a pirates. she still wore the same pink trench coat buttoned up. she still looked at same as she did when kira left crimson. she glared at kira. "but what are you doing here dark angel?"

"I'm just hanging out with friends saphiria?" she shrugged. "but I thought I told you to never bother me again? and don't call that! I have a name? you'd think you'd use it?"

"when was this?" takuma scratched the back of his head.

"about four months ago" kira craned her. "before I came here"

"well I guess I should inform the council that I s you. you may not like amotto. but you're getting yourself involved with crimson again by running into us." saphiria turned and started to walk in the opposite direction she came in. kira stared at her as she walked away.

"so that is number one huh?" hikaru stood next to her.

"but what do we do about him?" kaoru pointed to the man on the ground.

"nothing." kira walked in the opposite direction saphiria. "he'll turn to dust now" suddenly the man decomposed into sand. kira told everyone that she was to be left alone so she can live her life the way she wanted to. to live a life without the pain of her past, to live without having to worry about the people closes to her when she missed them. to just be happy and have fun with her friends again.

the host club followed her. "are you alright kira?" takuma asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"fine. I'm great," kira sighed. no she wasn't. "I'm just tried" suddenly she fell face first to the ground. but luckily takuma caught her. he could feel how tried she is, who weak and fragile she is. he pick her up, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. she wasn't dying, she was sleeping? she has been so tried lately and that she can fall asleep standing up.

"come on. you're coming home with me" takuma started to walk away. the others followed him to the school. it wasn't a long walk, there black limos were wanting for them.

"so boss how long have you been kira's apprentice?" hikaru asked. takuma had carried kira all the way back. he turned around to face hikaru. his brothers arm drooped over his shoulder.

"since you had that fake fight," he smiled and looked down at kira sleeping still. "we have a lot in common?" he said placing her in his limo and hopping in after her. he wide down the window and smiled. "see ya tomorrow?" today was Friday and the host club always goes out and dose something fun. but kira might not be too happy when she wakes up.

arriving at takuma's house, he carried kira into his mansion. one of the maids opened the door for him to go in. he carried her up the staircase and into a spare room. he laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her, he took out kira's high ponytail and placed her bell on the bedside table. he smiled and started to play with her hair. she rolled onto one side facing him. she was always a slight sleeper so no one could tell if she just had her eyes shut? or if she really was asleep?

takuma left the room before he woke her. he walked to his room, he pulled back the covers an hopped in. he started to drift to sleep. his room was the biggest bedroom in the mansion.

kira's eyes flickered open, her vision was hazy but it adjusted to the gentle light. someone had closed the curtains so she wasn't looking into the direct light. her hair was out and her jacket was off and laid on the bedside table next to her. suddenly the door opened and takuma came in with open arms. "good morning my little angel." he had the biggest smile ever.

kira's legs slowly swung out of bed and she stretched her arms out. "what time is it?" she yawned.

"about eight thirty?" he sat down next to her and smiled. he leaned close to her. he wore a baggy pale green shirt with a black singlet underneath. he wore white pants and his house slippers.

"what?" kira's eyes widen. "you mean I slept in?" not the fact that she didn't point out that takuma was there, it was like she knew that she was in a different place? suddenly she raced out of the room, hurtled down the stair case, and burst out of the front door. all before takuma had even left the bed room kira slept in. the bright sunlight shone in her eyes. she ran back inside and it was then that she realised that she wasn't at kuran academy, she was in takuma's home. "oh you've got to be kidding me?"

"kira? there you are." a voice called from the stairs. "you ran out of the room so fast I didn't even get the chance to see you off?"

takuma.

"do you mind explaining where I am?" she yawned.

"you're in our families second mansion. it's also where I live," takuma rested his arm around kira shoulders and walked her back, he smiled. was he trying to get her to stay. "when you ran out I got so worried that you could hurt yourself when you ran down the stair case I—"

"yeah well, I completely jumped that?" her stomach growled loudly. oh great now I'm hungry, she thought resting her hand on her belly.

takuma took away his hands and clapped them. "our guest is hungry. get some food here now!" suddenly dinner tables of breakfasts and other food's kira had never seen before appeared before her. takuma pulled out a seat of her to sit in. "princess, please would you sit?"

"um, you know if I could just get I lift into town I could just get something to eat there?" she jerked her thumb toward the door.

"no." he snapped. suddenly the door swung wide open and in walked the host club.

"oh we didn't disturb you or anything did we?" it was honey on top of mori's shoulders. he was wearing a blue T-shirt with light brown cargo shorts and black thongs, he still clutch his bunny. mori wore a cream colour sleeveless shirt with a purple strip down the middle with dark blue shorts and brown sandals.

"hey kira." hikaru said. "what are you doing here?"

"did the boss do something to you?" kaoru rested his hand on her shoulder.

"hey! you can't just barge in here like that? and say stuff like that?!" takuma pulled kira into his arms.

"well you did say that we can stop by anytime?" kyo stated smiling.

"yeah?" the twins smiled. "so we stopped by?"

"you know what?" kira pulled away from him and headed for the door. she opened it and the light flooded back into her eyes. she slammed the door shut. "ok. I think I might stay for a little while?" she rubbed her eyes then looked at them.

"why does she always look so cute?" hikaru said to his brother.

"but if I'm going to stay them I am going to need a change of clothes?" she shrugged. suddenly takuma raced up the staircase and a few minutes later he appeared with a dress. it was pink with a black long sleeved jacket and a white belt around the middle. man what's up with these dresses being pink all the time? she thought.

"here you go?" takuma handed her the dress. she took it and walked back up the stairs again, toward the room that she slept in.

"so boss what are we doing today?" hikaru asked.

"well I thought that we could go out into the world of the commoner but." he looked back to the stairs. "I think kira isn't wearing her contacts?"

"impossible?" kaoru said.

"no. didn't you see the colour of her eyes?" takuma turned back to them. "they were sparkling?"

hikaru wore a red vest over his white long sleeve shirt. he wore dark green skinny jeans. kaoru wore a white vest over a red T-shirt and the same dark green skinny jeans. "so does this mean that we are going to stay in all day?"

"I think so?" kyo pushed up his glasses. he wore a black long sleeve shirt and a blue sleeveless hoody over the top, he wore black jeans. kira walked down the stair with her hands in her pockets. she seemed to be really calm to be found in takuma's house?

"hey takuma." she called. "you got my dress size wrong by a few sizes. I'm not a size six. I'm actually a size three?" takuma, hikaru and kaoru blushed badly.

"I'll fix it! I'll fix it!" he ran up the stairs and came back with the same dress and handed it to kira. he pushed her up the stairs and into the room she was in before. he walked back down to the others.

"so what are we going to do?" kaoru asked.

kira sighed as she looked at the dress takuma gave her, it was different. instead of it being below her knees it was high above them. it wasn't a tight fit but she liked it. well, she had to, it was the only other clothes that she had. she walked down the hallway toward the guys. her hair was out and brushed, that took a while to do. she wore her knee high converse shoes which are also her combat boots. she walked down the stairs, she still felt tried. "thanks takuma but why do I have to wear this again?"

takuma was talking to hikaru and kaoru about what they were going to do. he turned around to see what she looked like and he blushed, he was as red as a tomato. hikaru and kaoru looked at her and their faces were as red as takuma's. "she looks so cute." they whispered.

"y, you look p, pretty" takuma studded. his brow was wet with sweat droplets and his hands were in a ball, he smiled awkwardly.

"thanks" she said. "so where are we going today?" she asked rocking back on her heels smiling. her smiling made her look even more adorable, takuma turned his head so he wasn't making any eye contact with her.

"we were going to stay inside today because you forgot to wear your contacts" hikaru said slowly.

"contacts?" kira place one finger on her chin. "oh silly. I just forgot to put them in. so we can go outside" she smiled.

"so what do you want to do kira?" kaoru asked.

"well let's see?" kira thought for a little while. "I've always wanted to see what people's reaction is to me in a dress?"

"then let's go into town?" takuma started to open the door.

"but your still wearing slippers?" kira shrugged.

"right I'll be back in a little while." takuma raced up the stairs again. kira sighed and opened the front door. she took in a deep breath and started to walk down the front steps.

"well are you coming?" she smiled looking back.

"we're coming. we're coming" honey bounded onto kira's back. "wow kira-chan. you look really pretty."

"thanks honey?" kira sat him down on the ground." you know what I forgot to get?"

"what's that?" honey asked.

"I forgot to get you a cake?" she said. "but I can make you one when we get to school. if you'd like?"

"really you mean you want to bake me a cake?" honey asked. kira nodded and smiled. honey never blushed at kira, their relationship is more a big sister and little brother one.

"so are we ready to hit the streets?" a voice called. "AHHHH! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" you don't need to see who that person is just to know who he is. it was takuma, he ran out and saw kira next to honey.

"is everything ok?" kira asked.

"everything is just fine." takuma bowed his head, his blush came back again. "someone bring the car around. we're going into town."

suddenly a car pulled up in front of them, a black limo. "weird?" kira said to herself. takuma walked past her and opened the door.

"if the princess would kindly hop in?" he smiled, he was holding the door open for her. she jumped up and helped honey to his feet, she walked over to takuma.

"how long are we going to be gone for?" she asked.

"for as long as you like?" he smiled.

"ok?" kira shrugged. "but we have to be back by three. I really have to get going then ok?" kira tilted her head.

"if anything pleases the lady?" takuma nodded. he has never said that to her before in the time kira has known him. but she hopped in the limo anyway. suddenly takuma slammed the door shut.

"so where to?" the drive fixed his eyes on her.

"excuse me?" she asked.

"I still don't know why you continue to hung out with them." that voice, it sounded so familiar to her. "you need to come back with us kira. come back to the apocalypse. come back to me." the drive smiled like the devil.

Creed.

suddenly he appeared in the seat next to her. he was smiling and had his hand rested over her shoulder. kira couldn't move her arms, legs, or even her own body. she just stayed there still, her eyes were wide open and her cheeks flushed of their colour. his hand covered her eyes and she felt his warm breath against her ear. "the darkness. beware the darkness. beware. James" he took his hand away.

suddenly she felt like she was falling. falling into nothingness, the black abyss. all she could feel is herself falling, falling. falling . . .

kira sat up in bed. her hair matted to her brow and her hair wet with sweat, she was breathing hard. just a dream. but it felt so real? she didn't know what the real parts were and the not real parts. she knew that the host club was at the sweepers lodge, that part was real. "I hate dreams."

kira rested her head on her knees. the first sign of a dream is the kira would never sleep in no longer then six thirty. second sign, she would never wear a dress way to high above her knees. third sign, Creed would never be alive in her dreams or warn her about something? kira picked up her phone, five past. "time to get up."

kira would usually wake up at around five and go for a two hour morning jog. then she would come home and take a shower and get ready for school. she would then have breakfast and head to kuran academy for idiots. she was at Karratha's house, she still couldn't get that dream out of her head. it really did feel so real.

today, she felt a lot more rested and had more energy. "you're up already?" a tried voice said, he yawned. it was ryku. his hair was messy and fluffy. his leaned on the doorway, he rubbed his eyes. suddenly he fell face first into the floor. kira laughed quietly.

"rough night?" kira asked.

"you have no Idea?" ryku sat up and yawned. "so what's for breakfast?"

"I gotta get to school. you gotta make your breakfast" she opened the door and walked out. not much of a vampire if you don't drink blood? another day just another day, I really hope that dream will stay a dream she thought. whenever kira had a dream it would sometimes be a vision.

she neared the front gates of the school, hopefully a normal day. kira had a bad feeling that something was going to happen today. she just didn't know what? suddenly an arrow shot out, it just missed her neck. the arrow hit a tree but it wasn't just any arrow. a glass tip arrow. "only one person in the world uses that kind of arrow."

"be thankful I missed" a girl's voice said behind kira. she turned around and saw a tiny child not much older than Conner. she had short blue hair put up in two piggy tails. she wore a dark red hoody unzipped and showed her white V-neck T-shirt. she had denim blue short shorts, she wore a pair on black volley's.

the girl held a bow in one and started to pull out around arrow from the quiver cross her left shoulder. she placed the arrow on the bow string and fired another arrow at kira. this one was aimed at her face. millimetres from it touching her eye kira court it, she took it away and examined it. "nice but you lack one thing, strength."

suddenly the tiny girl fried arrow upon arrow at kira. she ducked, dodged and caught them one by one. the girl tried to cut kira with her bow that had tiny blades on the tips. kira had enough messing around and grabbed the bow. "what you doing here Seiko?"

"James is coming for you kira" Seiko smiled. "and he won't rest until he has you. he'll just keep coming for you. don't underestimate him kira." suddenly Seiko burst out of kira's grip and headed for the gates. kira felt like the dream she, wasn't a dream at all. that's like the warning creed gave only who's alucard? she clutched her heart, her head started to hurt. James is coming for you kira. and he won't rest until he has you. he'll just keep on coming for you. the words echoed in her mind. she swallowed hard. when is he coming? why would he come for her? does he won't to take over the world again? or does he just want to get even with the world again? now nothing made sense to her now.

suddenly her phone started to ring, she took it out of her pocket. "hello?" she answered.

"kira we have a problem." it was ryku? "the apocalypse is back." he sounded just as uneasy as he did when kira left to go to school.

"guess how I already know that?" she said flatly.

"there already there?" he asked. "aw shit."

"no. a little girl called Seiko came and told me." she lied. kira already knew they were coming.

"you're kidding. Seiko?"

"yep. alright I gotta go." she hung up and started to walk toward her classroom. he was coming. it just means that there's another huge battle coming soon. maybe sooner than she thought. or maybe longer and not til the end of the term? hopefully at the of the term. all kira knew was that he was coming. coming to get her . . .

ch10. challenge accepted

"what do you mean you haven't tried commoners coffee?" hikaru asked renge.

"it's the most favoured drink of the host club" kaoru explained.

"well I guess I could try it?" renge said slowly.

"good" hikaru nodded.

"be warned it is strangely addictive" kaoru sighed. "that reminds me."

"hey Tyrone" hikaru smiled resting his hand on kira's desk.

"what do you want?" kira said flatly.

"can you go get us some more commoners coffee. we're running low," kaoru smiled. they were in their classroom. the way they stared at kira was highly uncomfortable to her. she hated being stared at, she thought that they knew it?

today she wore her hair in a low ponytail. that day one of the girls asked her why she had long her? she said I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm a ninja. at first the girls didn't believe her, then kira explained why.

"why can't you buy it?" she asked them.

"because" they shrugged "we don't know where you get it from?"

"fine I'll go and get you your stupid coffee" she moped out the door. "why can't they just get it themselves? lazy rich bastards."

"um excuse me Tyrone?" someone called. kira turned around and she was met with two girls.

"yes?" she said.

"we just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done." one of them said.

"oh it was nothing. why?" kira asked.

"when the twins were little they liked to live in their own world. it was like the whole world evolved around them. but thanks to you they really have come out of their shells and are talking more. so thank you." she smiled. kira looked back into the classroom. she saw the twins laughing at one of the other students jokes. it made kira smile as well.

"think of it as nothing. mademoiselle." kira bowed to the girls. she has been spending way too much time with Sven. after all, he is the reason kira has been acting like a gentleman this whole time.

kira left the school to get coffee. and to make sure that they didn't need to keep asking her for coffee she brought extra's.

"hey kira. we've got a big one for ya" one of the sweepers hung there hand over her shoulder.

"remove, hand, now" she said. he took away his hand and handed her the poster. she looked at it. "that is a lot."

"yeah. we thought that you might it" another sweeper said.

"fifteen million gold. man this guy must have done something bad" she said.

"a serial killer. he's been killing for ten years and avoided all the cops since he was a kid. and since this is your speciality" he said.

"you want to see if I can catch him?" she said flatly. "I'll get right onto it guys. but I need to do some research on the guy first." she stuffed the poster into her back pocket and walked away.

"Rodger quin. Age, forty five. Height, one metre ninety five. Weight, one hundred and three kilos. Eye colour, blue. Hair colour, black. Seems like a hard core guy? Probable not right in the head?" she said as she strolled down the street.

While she walked a group of middle school girls were watching her. They giggled as they stared. She stopped and turned toward them. The tried to avert their looks and tried to silence there giggles. But kira came closer.

"is everything alright?" she asked them.

"um. We were just wondering. You go to kuran academy right?" one of them asked.

"yes" she nodded.

"so, um, are you a first year or a second year?"

"first year. Why?" she tilted her head.

The girls started to whisper excitedly to one another. "hey, we were thinking. Could we hang out with you. Like Saturday maybe?"

"well, I don't think I'm doing anything Saturday" kira scratched the back of her head. "but, we'll see. Anyway, see ya" she waved good bye and left.

It wasn't uncommon. After she swings by the sweepers lodge on a coffee run to see if anything big came up. and the one that she had was the biggest one there. if they were over a million they were top badass criminals wanted to be executed. any lower than a million then they were ok. but as for kira, she could take anyone down with little or no injury.

after a while just randomly picking out coffee jars at the super market kira was on her way back. with a big brown paper bag in her hands that might have looked heavy, but to kira it was as light as a feather.

that should do it for a little while? she thought coming back into the school. she could hear a woman's laugh echo though the court yard. what the? she tapped her ear's. must be hearing thing? after she took one step she heard it again. ok, now I differently heard it that time.

suddenly kira was swooped by arms and she was facing dark brown eyes. "my. my, what do we have here? a lost maiden" it was a girl who was held kira.

she had short dark brown and she wore a uniform kira had never seen before. it has a creamy dark red below the knee shirt and a white dress shirt with a red bow. she smiled and trotted toward the primary building 2 with kira in her arms. she thought that the girl looked more like a boy .

the door to music room 3 swung open and in walked two girls who wore different school uniforms to the other girls. one had long dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes and the other one had dark red hair and brown eyes.

"welcome lost children to our domain." takuma started to walk toward them. the theme of today's cosplay is medieval. he was playing the white knight. takuma draw his sword. "don't worry. your safe now, no harm will come to you my dears. I shall protect you now. we will never let you go." he place his sword in front of his face. "I shall protect you my darlings. for that is what knights do. they protect women and child everywhere, so you must feel privileged now that you're in the care of us" his eyes twinkled with happiness.

"you think that's what a woman want to hear?" the girl with light brown hair said. "don't you think, Kimmy?"

"yes they have no respect for us" the girl with dark red hair said. "and they even called us darlings" she laughed.

"well that's just what I always say" takuma said.

"well you should say something better next time," they flicked their hair.

"look who I found girls" another girl appeared with kira under her arm.

"wow she's a cute one, where did you find this one?" the blonde haired girl said. suddenly she pulled up kira's trouser leg and felt her skin. "wow it's so soft, I have never anything like it."

"and her hair is just like silk" the other girl said touching her hair.

"and not to mention those big to die for purple glowing eyes," the girl holding kira touched her face. "she reminds me of someone very close to my mother."

kira wriggled out of their grip, she pulled down her trouser leg and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "hold on a minute, would ya? give me some room to breathe" kira started to walk away. that will give me nightmares for a week now. I can handle those guys but chicks like this is a big fat no.

"the answer to your question about where did I find her. it was outside doing slave work to these buffoons" the girl had a posh accent. "these lower life forms have no right to be treating this maiden as one of their kind. we shall have her transferred immediately. starting tomorrow she can be with her own kind."

"say what?" the twins said.

"these guys could be a problem very fast" kira sighed.

"my little girl will never go to a school like yours" takuma said.

"little girl?" the one with brown hair repeated. "oh. how sad. this lovely maiden has already been sucked in. but there is still time to save her."

"you really think so?" the two other girls said.

"hey I made you some tea," kira held up a tray with three cups. "maybe we could sort this out?" if I go with these guys then my plan will be in ruins by the time they leave. I have to play it cool and think of a way out of this.

"oh she is such a dreamer." Kimmy said grabbing a hot cup of tea. she was the one that had dark red hair and brown eyes.

"yes she's perfection" kirimi sighed. she had the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"we must get her out of here as quick as possible. there is still hope for this maiden yet" Benio said. she was the one that carried kira all the way here. I think I might have made thing worse, kira thought.

"what? you will do no such thing. DADDY SAYS NO!" takuma shouted, he was walking really fast toward them. one of the girls throw a handkerchief on the ground and takuma slipped on it. he fell toward them and one of them held out a cup of hot tea. his finger landed in it and within a few seconds, it was burning red hot. he screamed and back away, he sat on the floor and honey started to blow on his finger to try and cool it down. it wasn't working. kira started to walk over and sat next to him, she pulled out a bandage and held his hand still. she started to wrap it around his finger.

"you know. you should really be more careful takuma" kira tied off the bandage. "there, and you worry about me all the time?" she smiled.

takuma looked at his now bandaged finger then back to kira. "do you always carry a bandage?"

"nah. they just had them for free at the purchase of instant coffee. I think it's come in handy." kira shrugged. She cupped her hands around his bandage and blow into the opening. Ice flakes started to cover the bandage. She stood up with a smile. "that should help it a little." she turned to the twins. "I got the coffee you wanted?" she held out the bag.

"about time Tyrone," the twins took the bag from her hands.

"call me kira, since these guys already know what I am?" she jerked her thumb toward the girls.

"oh she's even using those boy words. so tragic" Kimmy moped.

"it looks like that we have to get her out of here before she becomes one of them and is lost to us forever." beno said, hugging kira. "don't worry. we will save you fair maiden."

"hold up one minute. time out!" kira escaped from her arms and waved her arms in the air. "can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" kira was doing well not using her swears in sentences. just a new teaching method Karratha is giving her. "princess should not swear, ever."

"I can," a voice called. suddenly they could hear a powerful motor and then a circle of the floor disappeared. renge a raised from it, she was on a high platform. "there called the zuka club." she held a small tea cup and took a sip, instantly she sip it out. guess someone doesn't like instant coffee? "there a group of girls who think very less of men and what they do. their school is an all-girl school by the way. it specialises in musicals, singing, dancing and acting."

"and how do you know this?" hikaru asked.

"I was going to go to their school but came here instead. I mean what would I do without boys?" she shrugged, she jumped down from the high platform and was at kira's side. "especially the gentlemen like ones." she smiled hugging kira's arm.

"oh yeah that's right. we gave that special room so you could keep an eye on us" kira scratched the back of her head.

"wait did you just say the zuka club?" hikaru asked, renge nodded and let go of kira's arm.

"the zuka club. have you ever heard of such a funny name for a club?" the twins laughed hard. soon they were nearing tears of laugher.

"the zuka club?" kira repeated. "hmm. . ." she placed her hand on her chin and the other one folded over her chest. "why dose that name sound so familiar to me?"

A while later. . .

"saint lobelia girl's academy right? kuran academy's biggest rival." kyo said tightening his tie. he was playing a dark knight.

"whatever," hikaru started to look though the bag of coffee. he sat next to kaoru who was playing a hand held video game. mori was swinging his sword around a little and honey hugged his bunny. kyo sat down next to the twins and pushed up his glasses. then the twins noticed something in kira's back pocket and pulled it out.

"fifteen million gold?" they said.

"hey. that's mine" she snatched it back.

"fifteen million gold?" takuma repeated. "don't tell me my little girl is going out on a big mission or something?"

"what?" beno looked at the poster in kira's hands. "oh my, this is worse than we thought. not only does this fair maiden have to pretend to be one of them each passing day. but she has to resort to this monstrosity. oh the humanity."

"you know you're a little annoying" kira said. "please. I was doing this before I even came to this school. I started doing this shit when I was fourteen."

"fourteen?" the twins repeated. "no wonder you're so good at this."

"but that must mean you've been doing this for more than two years?" takuma asked.

"almost. though it is true that I quit working for crimson at age thirteen I became a sweeper at the age fourteen. so almost two years" she said.

"hey kira." kyo called opening up his laptop. "can you come here for a sec?"

"yeah" she said. kyo turned his laptop toward her and it was a picture of her sketch book.

"your sketch book has sold to at least four hundred thousand yen?" he smiled. "it seems like your very popular today? most of the your stuff has already sold out ."

"what the fuck dude" kira started to yell. so much for not swearing? "where the hell did you get that from?"

"we picked it up" the twins shrugged. "you dropped it and the book was full so we thought that you didn't need it anymore?"

"you thought wrong." she pointed at them. "you could have told me you needed more money? I would have gone and gotten some. all you had to do was ask."

"you should have heard what they said to us beno?" kirimi said.

"what's that kirimi?" beno asked.

"I shall protect you my darling. No harm shall come to you, for I shall be with you." she repeated takuma words in a funny voice.

beno smiled. "you think that's is what a woman wants to hear?" she took a hold of kira's hand and held her tight to her chest. "how about this. I shall never leave you until the day I die forever. we shall go to the ends of the earth together to pick the greatest flower. and I shall love you the way angels should love." beno held kira balanced on one knee.

"you know what I want to hear?" kira put on her poker face.

"what's that maiden?" beno asked.

"footsteps. of you. that direction." she jerked her thumb toward the door. beno smiled and placed kira on her feet.

"we will come back here tomorrow for your answer. maiden." she smiled, it was hard to believe that is actually a girl. beno's hair was cut short and she was pretty tall for her height and flat chested.

"what answer?" kira shrugged.

"if you will join us in the fight against man hood and reclaim the right for woman hood." she twirled out of the room singing. "lobelia." the door shut and kira turned to the others. she didn't look too happy about it.

"it seem that I have some thinking to do?" kira walked toward a window, it opened and she didn't even touch it. she climb onto the edge of it and jumped up, she gripped the edge of the roof and swung herself upwards. she was heading for the roof.

she was actually going to see Sam. he should have something on the fifteen million guy that kira was after.

"is kira-chan really going to go with them?" honey asked.

"probably not. we hope" the twins said.

"no she isn't." takuma held up his hand as the windows shut. "we are going to play them at their own game and make kira stay here. ok here's what we're going to do." takuma pulled everyone in.

on the roof top kira laid in the sun. it was kinder getting cold out but she didn't mind it. she laid there with her hands behind her head and her foot resting on her knee. she had her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. yes. that's what I'll do, she thought. she had Sam's document scattered around her. she knew that he had something on the guy but not this much.

"that's so crazy it just might work," the twins smiled.

"I have been running the history of the zuka club and I have found something you might want to see?" kyo pushed up his glasses. "kira's mother went to lobelia girls academy. here's a photo of her in the zuka club." kyo handed takuma a full colour photo. it had the picture of kira's mother.

"wow she looks just like kira?" takuma said slowly.

"now tell me how I know that that is kira mother?" kyo followed his arms across his chest.

"ok?" the twins said. "how do you know that that is kira's mother?" they shrugged.

"you see. she was known as the lily and the rose, it was also her marking on her chest. that and she looks like kira. not to mention her name. sayuri amoto." kyo smiled.

"sayuri?" takuma smiled. "what a nice name. queen sayuri amoto."

kira sat up thinking, well not so much as thinking. she had taken her bag with her, she pull out neon's flute and looked at it. "oh neon, you'd know what to do in this situation. but from what I learnt all those years ago. I finally figured out what I will do" she sighed. she closed her eyes and then she started to remember the last words he said to her. and can you give this to my little sis? her name is saya . . .

kira eyes flicked open, saya where have I heard that name before? she thought. she remembered his last name. minisuki. saya minisuki? that name. she remembered hearing that name before? "that's his sister?!" kira stood up. "how could I have been such an idiot to not know this?" she balled up her hands into fists.

after at least an hour on the roof tops kira settled down and sat. she was thinking if she should go to the lobelia girls academy. what life would be like if she were to go to lobelia? she shivered. yeah not going to happen. all she knew was that it was going to be a very long day tomorrow. especially when tomorrow she was supposed to catch the killer.

the next day.

the zuka club walked toward music room 3 where they can get kira's final answer. kira was just about to open the door when they came behind her. "open the door maiden. we can't wait to see their faces when you state your decision" kirimi smiled. kira pushed the door open and there was a curtain splitting the room. they could see shadows of figures behind it.

"what the hell?" kira said slowly.

"kuran!" suddenly a voice sang terribly.

"kuran!" another horrible voice sang out.

"kuran!" then two voices sang like shit.

"kuran!" a very high pitched voice sounded like a shriek.

"kuran!" the lowest possible voice kira had ever heard of sounded.

suddenly the curtains were pulled up and behind it was the host club. dressed in girls clothes. "kuran!" the sang at the same time but that only made it sound worse. they wore long puffy dresses kira hated to wear when she was a kid, and even their hair was long. kira gasped and bowed her head, her hair covered her face.

"what? is this supposed to be some sort of a sick joke?" beno eyes narrowed.

"why no it isn't" takuma smiled, even his voice tried to sound girly? he wore a dark pink ostridge feather at the top of his head, his hair was curly and run down his back. hair extensions. the dress he wore is dark pink and the bottom half was pale pink with a matching pale pink sash around his waist. he wore white gloves that covered his arms, not to mention the fake breast he wore were too low. the makeup he had was layered on a bit thick. "working with kira has made us realise just how helpless we are without her. we have learn that commoners will do anything for free stuff. but now she can live with not only hosts, but with sisters as well. don't worry kira, daddy or I shall say mummy will not let you leave." sister takuma.

"look kira-chan." honey called, even his bunny had a red bow on its ear and a pink skirt tied around it's waist. "I'm a princess" he twirled. his dress was a hot pink with puffy short sleeves. in his hair he had a matching pink bow and it was put up in a high pony tail. he also wore make up. "don't I look cute?" sister honey.

"ok kira," the twins said. "can you guess which one of us is which?" they both held dark red fans. they wore the same king of dress: a mint green with the puffy sleeves hung at their shoulders, the bottom half was split down the middle and revealed a yellow frilly under skirt. the hair was put into two piggy tails and curled. "come on. guess," sisters hikaru and kaoru.

mori rattled a tambourine and kyo flattered a black fan in front of his face. mori wasn't wearing a dress but he is wearing a dark British solider uniform with a fan of ostridge feathers behind him, he looked a bit like a peacock. brother only mori. kira couldn't imagine him in a dress even if she tried to.

kyo's hair was put in a high side pony tail that curled at the bottom. his dress was a dark purple dress with black gloves. in his hair he had a white ribbon. sister kyo.

this day. just got worse. they had reached a new weirdness level. this isn't going to end well at all, is it?

"you think this is funny? look at what you have done to this maiden? she can even speak," kirimi pointed at kira. the room fell silent, then suddenly they heard a quiet chuckle coming from kira. then it turned into a slowly laugh, then it went into a full on rolling on the ground laughing out loud.

"it's way too much for me, I can't take it anymore, you guys look so funny, this never, ever happens when I'm out on missions" she laughed. kira had been trying so hard not to laugh while they explained everything. but she couldn't take it any longer. she just had to let it out "and yet you're doing this for no reason?" she laughed harder.

"were doing this because we don't want you to leave" hikaru said. kira stopped her laughing and he helped her up.

"but do we really look that funny?" kaoru asked. kira's laugh came back again.

"you seriously don't know how stupid you look. no offence or anything but," kira smiled trying to control her laugh. "yes you do."

"do we really look that funny?" honey asked, kira started to laugh again. to her they looked funny because they didn't know what it was like to be a girl, like how to talk and how to walk, how wear the dress and which colour suits. so many possibility an yet they failed. from the age of five kira lived with living barbie dolls. she learn how to be girly but never really took it up as a hobby. it was around the time when she went to demi god academy. her old school.

"just give me a minute to calm down." kira held up her finger and took a deep breath, she straighten up and turned to the zuka club. "I have made my decision. as good as an all-girl school sounds. I think I'm going to stay here. mainly because it would blow me cover if I did go to your school, sorry. but I'm just too well known in japan. and I was always going to choose kuran academy." she smiled.

"you mean you were never going to leave?" takuma asked.

"yeah?" kira turned to face them.

"you got me worried for nothing" he said angrily.

"how would you like it if someone stool something of yours and sold it huh?" kira started to shout. "I'm sorry but I'm staying here" kira turned to the zuka club and place her hands behind her back.

"very well then maiden" beno started to head for the door, she craned her neck back at kira. "we will be back for you maiden. very soon" they twirled out of the room and down the hallway.

"hey wait a second there's—" kira started to say but she was too late, the zuka club slipped on a banana pill. it's like the whole school is filled with banana pills or something? "oh well. can't say I tried?" kira shrugged. the doors shut and she turned back to the host club.

"why couldn't you just say something about it?" takuma sighed "you know you can trust us with anything right? I thought we were your friends?"

"what are you talking about. I wasn't going anywhere and it was my decision to make not yours. and you are my friends" she smiled "and the reason why you guys look silly is because of the colours you choose and the way you look to. the blues would suit blondes better, not pinks. and let face it kyo, no one would wear dark purple with black hair, what you should of worn was a black dress. twins. good job, you're a natural at this stuff. and mori good to see that you're the only one not wearing a dress. now let me show you how a real girl wears a dress."

kira dashed toward the change rooms, the host club looked at themselves. kira returned in one of the most beautiful dressed they had ever seen. "you see, pink is supposed to be worn by brunets, well people had always told me that I could wear any colour and it would still suit me for some reason?" kira gave a twirl. the dress she wore is neither puffy nor straight down to her feet but both. it is fuchsia with the sleeves hanging below her shoulders. her hair was out and two ropes were held back with a huge red bow. around her waist tied a bigger red bow. she didn't wear makeup but she looked beautiful the way she is.

"wow kira-chan." honey ran to her side and played with her dress. "you look really pretty" he smiled.

"thanks honey." she smiled.

"you really do look like a princess." he smiled back.

"where did you get that dress from?" hikaru asked, kira looked at him and he blushed.

"I made it." kira fingered the dress.

"you kidding right?" kaoru asked. "and how does your hair look that way?"

"it seem like every time we see you. you got a different hairstyle?" hikaru said.

"this is how my hair naturally falls?" kira ran her fingers through it. she tilted her head making them both blush. "but I must say thank you for trying to get me to stay. I didn't know that you guys would go as far as dressing up as girls?"

"you look just like your mother." takuma said quietly.

"I look like who now?" kira made a face at takuma.

"you can hear me?" he asked as she came closer, he blushed.

"yeah? but who do I look like?" she asked again.

"you look just like your mother" he said slowly.

she looked at the ground "that's what Karratha says all the time. but how do you know?" kira asked.

"kyo showed us a picture of your mother at saint lobelia girls academy?"

"that's why that name sounded so familiar. my mother was in the zuka club when she went there" kira smiled. "but she kept sneaking over here as a boy to meet up with her friend. I can't remember her name. I guess that was when she met my father to. I guess her story and my story are sort of a like?"

"why is that?" the twins asked slowly.

"because the same thing happen to her when she met my father. he kinder acted like takuma would when he saw her without a shirt on as well?" she shrugged.

"so he was in a host club like us?" takuma asked.

"well sort of, I think? he played the piano and my mother would play her flute" she smiled. "it was like a fairy tale in the end when my father had to marry. and my mother was Cinderella and she was the princess. after that she cut her hair, and by the time I was born her hair was already to her knees?"

"so what's your father's name?" the twins shrugged.

"takashi." she said.

"by the way kira" the twins said. "are you going on the big mission today?"

"yeah. but not til later at night. that when he shows up." she said.

"mission?" takuma repeated. "no! no! no!"

"no, what?" she asked.

"no deadly missions. daddy just wants you to go back to the way you used to be" he suddenly pulled out a big picture of kira at the age of five.

"what the" she started to walk back. "where the hell did you get that picture from?"

"kyo found it and gave it to me" he said.

"I haven't that picture in over ten years" kira said.

"seriously" the twins asked.

"yeah. man that was a long time ago" she said. "wait a minute. what in the world are you doing carrying around a picture of me?"

"um. you just looked so cute when you were that age I just had to keep it" he smiled.

"uh oh. the boss made kira mad again" the twins smiled.

"oops. listen kira I didn't mean to do it, I swear" he started to back away as she came closer.

"you freaking idiot!" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 11-15

ch11. happy birthday kira

"is it just me or?" hikaru started.

"dose kira look different today?" kaoru finished.

"I think your right? she has been paying close attention to the window for some reason?" takuma placed his hand on his chin.

"not what we meant" the twins groaned.

"hey Tyrone" renge called, she ran over to kira. "were starting up a fan club for you. so we need to know everything about you. look we even have the bells and stuffed toys ready." renge pointed to an unoccupied couch. it had row after row of stuffed toys some big some little, and they all looked like her. holy shit. that's a lot, she thought.

thump.

"did you just fall?" Cory said looking down at ryku who laid on the floor.

"no, I just attacked the floor" ryku exclaimed sitting up.

"backwards?" Cory tilted his head.

"I'm that freaking talented" ryku smiled. "now help me up." he held out his hand to Cory who grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. "I know what you're thinking and yes. I know I am a ninja."

"no you're not" Cory raised an eyebrow.

"did you see me do that?" ryku smiled.

"do what?" Cory asked.

"exactly." ryku folded his arms over his chest still smiling.

"so when are you going to sell these?" kira picked up a doll of herself, she looked at it funny.

"look Tyrone." suddenly two girls appeared next to kira, they had a smiled on their face. "look what we have." they pointed to the bell on a black ribbon around their necks, it was tied the exact same way as hers is.

"who gave you those?" kira asked.

"renge did" they smiled and pointed her out. "she's the captain of your club."

kira smiled awkwardly. this isn't going to end well at all. she took one last look outside the window, she had an uneasy feeling about today. her skin was whiter and glowing brighter than usual, her eyes looked like purple crystals when they sparkled in the sun and her hair was as smooth as silk and felt like the softest thing ever.

"hey Tyrone." the twins called "you can thank us for giving renge the idea of getting you a club." they smiled.

"you idiots." takuma pulled them in a huddle. "what happens if they find out who she really is?" he pointed at kira who two girls were talking to her, asking questions.

"oh god what have we done?" they cried. kira looked at them funny. her hair was short as usual when she cosplayed as a fake character.

"sorry. so what were you saying?" kira asked the girls.

"we just wanted to know when you were born?" they smiled.

"um well?" kira scratched the back of her head and looked outside the window again. she noticed a black car pull up in the court yard and four people came out of it, and all four were people that she knew too well. "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no , no!" kira pressed her head against the window. "not now please not now."

"no, what?" hikaru asked leaning over her shoulder and peering out the window.

"who's that?" kaoru asked.

"my worst nightmare" kira shrank down and was peeping out the window. "oh no she's inside." she said quietly.

"you say something?" hikaru asked.

kira ran toward the door and burst through it, her eyes darting all over the hallway and stairs. no one was there. she sighed in relief and walked back inside, she closed the doors behind her. the twins looked at her funny. "don't ask. I'm just a little bit jumpy today, that's all?" suddenly footsteps thundered through the hallway. kira had a nervous look on her face.

suddenly someone jumped through the door and landed on kira's back. it was the girl form outside. she had short black hair that ran to her shoulders and lavender eyes. she wore a dark grey hoody over a white dress shirt. she wore a black and grey striped pleated miniskirt. she wore white leggings with black school shoes. "I found you Mr. dark" she smiled.

"Mr. dark?" they twins shrugged.

"kyoko what are you doing here?" kira asked.

"happy birthday." she hugged kira tight. "I came here to wish you a happy birthday and give you your birthday kiss." she hopped off and stood in front of kira, she puckered up her lips and started to move closer. oh no not again, kira thought. she felt something rub against her leg. she looked down and it was a white cat. Conner's cat. she grabbed it and place it against kyoko's lips, she opened her eyes and started to spit. "why would you do that?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" kira rested the cat in her arms and started to pat it. the perfect kyoko repellent.

"well I guess we can save our kiss of another time?" kyoko shrugged.

"wait it's you birthday today?" hikaru pointed at her.

"how old are you now?" kaoru added.

"yeah sorry I had to keep it from you but yeah?" she shrugged. "I'm sixteen."

"so that's where you ran off to?" a voice called.

"trust kyoko to find her Mr. dark" another one called.

"Sven! look who I found?" kyoko pointed to kira, she turned around and her eyes widen. Sven, Conner and rinslet walked in.

"hey guys. what are you doing here?" kira scratched the back of her head.

"we came here to wish you a happy birthday." Conner explained, he wore a green turtle neck sweater and the same blue scarf from before. he wore white pants but still had the black sneakers on.

Sven still wore the same boring white tuxedo and hat as before carrying his white brief case as usual. rinslet wore a tight red tank top and denim miniskirt, she wore white tall boots and her hair was still the same.

"why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?" takuma screamed. "as your daddy I have a right to know these things?"

"daddy? I thought—" Sven was cut off.

"don't ask." kira held up her hand "I don't even know where he got that from?"

Conner held up a small black box to kira, she gave him his cat back and he handed her the black box. "it's your present. go on, open it?"

kira lifted the lid open and gasped. "I thought that it was destroyed, how?" kira lift up a necklace, it was a beautifully made cross with the five deep blue gems. it was the same necklace Conner made for her before. kira place the necklace around her neck and looked at it.

"I made another one" Conner's quiet voice said.

"now it's my turn." kyoko grabbed kira arm. "where going shopping" suddenly she pushed a grey brown leather jacket into kira's hand. "put this on."

kira took off her school jacket and pulled the jacket kyoko gave to her on, she zipped it up and sighed. "I'll be back within an hour or so? depending on how tried she is?" she jerked her thumb at kyoko. suddenly kyoko grabbed hold of kira's arm and raced her out of the room.

"this would be the perfect time to plan a surprise party for her?" Sven jerked his thumb at the door. takuma pressed his head against the window as he watched kyoko leave with kira, he was crying.

"hey boss." hikaru called. "why don't we make a surprise party for kira when she comes back?"

"you can give her a present?" kaoru smiled.

"a surprise party that would be great" he removed himself from the window and walked toward kyo. "kyo get me three of the best party planners and get a huge no giant cake here now." kyo had already started to dial up numbers and was talking to people.

"oh so cute." girl's started to surround Conner.

"excuse me?" he said.

"where did you get that scarf from?" they started to ask questions while Sven sipped his cup of tea.

"so this is what it's like to be in a rich school?" he smiled. "lucky bastard, kira."

meanwhile in town kira and kyoko went through shop after shop looking for clothes, kira was the one carrying all the bags of clothes kyoko picked out. they walked down the street, kyoko held her arm tight. kira rested her hands in her pockets. "isn't this great? just Mr. dark and his girlfriend going shopping together."

kyoko had this reoccurring obsession that she was kira's girlfriend? multiple times kira has to explain to her that she was a girl but naturally kyoko didn't listen. "fun?" kira said flatly. no matter how hard kira tries to convince her that she is a girl, it just doesn't work?

"let's go in this one Mr. dark?" kyoko pulled kira into a wedding store.

"why are we going in here for?" kira asked.

"to check out the wedding gowns for when we get married?" she smiled. she pushed the door open and there were people in their checking out what to have and what to wear. but they were all women. they stared at kira in surprise and shock. "wow look at that dress Mr. dark? isn't it pretty? I can just see myself in it." kyoko let go of kira's arm and ran to a manikin.

kira followed her "yeah I guess?" she shrugged. I'm so board, I hope the others are having a better time than I am? man why did I have to be stuck with kyoko? she thought as kyoko grabbed hold of her arm again.

"come over here." she pulled kira toward a white wedding dress then to another.

after a whole day of going through dress and wedding shops, kira was the one who had to carry kyoko and her shopping bags back to the school. it was getting late when she arrived back. she slowly opened the door toward music room 3 while holding a sleeping kyoko. the lights were off and it was pitch dark, to the normal human being. kira had the best night vision in the world, even better than the night vision goggles. she only took a few steps before the lights flicked on and everyone yelled "surprise!" it was just the host club, Sven, Conner and rinslet. just a small party.

kira pretended to act surprised when really she wasn't. takuma rested his hand on kira's shoulder "this has all been for you kira." he smiled and took his hand away, kira walked over to an unoccupied couch and laid kyoko down. she rested her bags next to her and flopped onto the ground.

"I would just like to go five minutes without getting into trouble or having to do work. is that too much to ask?" kira sighed and stood up. "man I'm tired" she stretched.

"so what you do?" hikaru asked.

"did you get anything nice?" kaoru asked.

kira's arms felt floppy "she took me to every clothes, dress and wedding shop in town." she sighed heavily and tried to smile.

"so I take it that's why she's past out?" Sven asked.

"yep" kira said flatly.

"how does that make any sense?" the twins said. "how can she be sleeping when you're the one doing all the work?"

"my guess is that she didn't sleep at all last night because she was waiting to see me and you get the picture?" she jerked her thumb toward kyoko. suddenly she shot up and hugged kira.

"your still here. I thought you were gone from this world?" she squeezed.

"I forgot she has a habit of jumped on me when I least expect it? kyoko has weird dreams." kira wriggled out of her grip. "so what are you guys doing?"

"we got you this" the twins handed kira two presents from them both, she took it from them slowly and started to open them. "we know you'll love it?"

kira gasped, they had gotten her blue sapphire earrings with diamonds. they were both different, she closed the boxes and placed them in her pocket. "thanks guys I'll wear them when I'm out next."

"you're welcome wait you doing wear earrings right?" they asked. kira's arms wrapped around their necks.

"yeah." she whispered.

"my turn, my turn" honey jumped up and down.

"ok" kira let go of the twins and bent down to honey. the twins shivered, it was cold without her.

"here you go kira-chan" he smiled and handed his gift to her, she took it and started to unwrapped it, she smiled. it was a ring with a black sapphire, it seems like they knew her favourite stone.

"thanks honey" she hugged him and slipped the ring on her third finger. she like it.

"it's from me and moridiky" he smiled.

"I thought that cutting your debt again would be a nice birthday present but I got you this instead." kyo placed a red velvet box in her hand, she opened it. it was a gold chain with her name carved on it, it had a deep blue sapphire in it.

"wow thanks kyo." she hugged him, to him it must have felt strange. she didn't expect him to get her anything.

"well I guess that just leaves me?" takuma shrugged, kira left kyo arms and walked toward takuma. he handed her a two foot long box. she looked at it funny and opened them. her eyes widen.

"no way" her face lit up, "I've always wanted these." she pulled out two blades attached to a handle, she started to play with them.

"I thought you might like them. because daddy's always give their daughters the best gifts." he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, he mainly looked at the twins. "look who just scored more points?" the twins returned an unhappy look.

kira ran toward a beam, she twirled around and sliced it. slowly the beam fell to the ground. "it's just as sharp as I imagined it to be." she smiled.

"kira you know that's another three million yen added to your debt?" kyo pointed out.

"three million yen?" Sven said slowly. "don't expect me to help pay it off ok? I'm still trying to pay off the damage you caused back in Okinawa. then there's Tokyo and Kyoto and other places."

kira wiped around and placed her hands behind her back, she was smiling. "sorry about that Sven. but it just gives me another reason to stay. this is the best present ever. no offence but I liked all your gifts. I never actually had any girly stuff before? but I really like what you got me." she clicked a button on the blades handles and the blades disappeared. she place the handles in her belt and smiled.

"why is it so cold all of a suddenly?" the twins shivered and looked out the window. "you're kidding me, it's snowing?" they ran to the window.

"but it's September? how could it be snowing?" takuma walked toward the window the twins were staring out of, kira followed close behind.

"I can tell you that." she smiled. "but if you paid close attention to what Redgy said in the story he told you. I think you get the picture. every year it has always snowed on my birthday. always. were ever I go. it always snows. " she walked in between the twins and stared out the window at the white snow. "can I ask you something?"

"sure what is it?" kaoru asked.

"when all the snow melts what does it become?" kira smiled.

"that's an easy one." takuma placed his hands on his hips, "it becomes water. snow is just frozen ice."

"no" kira looked at the snow. "it becomes spring" she smiled. it was the same question neon gave to her on her fourteenth birthday. "oh god."

"what?" kaoru asked.

"I've just learnt that I quit crimson two ago on this day" she smiled.

"hey kira" someone called. kira and the others turned their heads to see who it was? it was Redgy.

"wondered when you were going to show up?" she said.

"a letter. from Karratha. and here's a bottle of milk." he handed her the letter and the bottle of milk. she sat down and popped the lid off of her milk and took a sip. she started to read the letter Redgy gave to her.

"is it bad?" honey asked.

kira had her head tilted and took another sip of her milk. her eyes widen and she spat out her milk. "an arranged fucking what!" she shouted, her head turned toward Redgy. she was at his side in an instant. "if I find out that you had anything to do with this. your dead." her face had completely changed. she throw the letter onto the table and the twins picked it up.

"you're getting married?" they said slowly.

"I have to. by the end of the month" kira bowed her head. "it's the law. all the girls born into the amoto family must be married by the age of sixteen. all men have to be married age eighteen. which totally sucks."

"that would suck." hikaru shrugged.

"and I haven't even finished school yet. man this really sucks" kira turned to face them. "the letter also said that I can bring friends along so yeah your welcome to come?" kira sat down and kyoko appeared next to her.

"I couldn't get you anything and since I remembered you liking the chocolate I made you last year, so I made you some more?" she held out chocolate placed in a wrapper. kira looked at it funny.

"I made sure that she used the proper ingredients this time." Conner reassured. slowly she picked up a piece and placed it to her mouth. it did make kira feel a little bit better about eating the chocolate, but remembering that lasted time she tried kyoko's chocolate, it was a valentine's day. she made it so hot that she burnt kira's taste buds off.

"so how does it taste?" kyoko smiled.

"it's not that bad. it's not even spicy." she smiled "you've out done yourself today kyoko." she placed another piece into her mouth and smiled.

"you mean it?" kyoko's eyes widen and her arms surrounded kira. "you really mean it?" she squealed.

"yes I mean it can you please let go?" kira tried to get out of kyoko's octopus's arms. suddenly the glass shattered and kira's arms wrapped around kyoko. her arm was bleeding. the glass shattered by a gun shot, the bullet went throw kira's shoulder. she collapsed onto the ground, kyoko looked at her with concerned eyes. kira's hand slowly clasped her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"are you ok?" kyoko asked.

"yeah I'm fine. wouldn't be my birthday if I didn't get shot?" kira joked, she hopped up and sat on the chair again. "hey Conner could you?" she pointed to her hurt shoulder.

"sure" he kneed beside her. she started to take off her jacket and dress shirt. she was in her black bra as Conner started to get the bullet out. his hand turned into tweezers and started to dig out the bullet. he pulled it out and handed it to rinslet. "what do you think it is?"

"I can't say for sure but I'll have a look at it" she examined the bullet. Conner turned back to kira's hurt arm and started to bandage it up. after he was finish she stood up and felt her arm, the host club stared at her.

"you can't go running around half naked?" takuma stood in front of her and stated to wave his hands in the air like an idiot. "what do you think this is? your bedroom?"

"no I think this is a school," kira said flatly.

"you're coming with me this instant young lady." he started to drag kira out of the room.

"hey wait. just give me a second alright?" kira pulled out of his grip and walked back into the room. "you can't just drag me out of a room just because you want to?" she placed her hands on her hips. takuma's eyes started to disappeared from her face down to her breast. "hey dip shit. my face is up here?" she pointed to her face. kira sighed heavily and sat down again. "hey rinslet you finished with that bullet yet."

"yeah" she walked toward kira and handed the bullet to her. "it's differently a nanotech bullet. and it differently came from the same gun as before."

"aw shit." kira's head fell "you don't think that?"

rinslet shrugged "it could happen but you've got more running through your blood stream now, there's more in that tiny bullet then before kira. at dangerous levels to."

"so I'm no longer half human or immortal anymore?" her head slowly shot up. "I can already feel them pasting through my blood. I'm a monster now."

"no you're not" Conner snapped. "your human. just like me kira. you said it yourself remember?"

"yeah I remember. but that was then and this is now" she sighed.

"what are you saying?" takuma asked walking over to kira.

"nanotechnology is used to create certain things. it isn't the first time I've been shot with a nano-bullet before. last time they only put a little bit into my blood stream as a test and now they've up the ante and put more in."

"what?"

"them meaning the apocalypse's doctor. don't know his name but he was the one oh put nanotech into Creed. and that was a lot of nano." kira stood up and started to walk away. suddenly she felt a crippling pain in her chest, she fell to her knees and clutched her chest.

"but isn't he dead or something?" Sven asked.

"could be?" she said.

"kira are you ok?" takuma ran to her, but a strong hand held him back.

"don't" it was Sven, his eyes were fixed on kira, she let out a horrible scream.

"let me go" takuma tried to wriggled of his grip but had no luck. suddenly light engulfed kira, she started to shrink. the light began to fade and her bandages began to fall off of her shoulder, it was healed. she turned around to face the ours. she was a kid? "what the hell? kira?" takuma rested his hand on her bare shoulder.

"don't look." she covered up her chest, then she covered her mouth. even her voice was high. her hair was still put up in a high ponytail and her clothes drooped and look giant on her. she looked like she was five years old, again.

"called it!" Conner's voice echoed though the quiet room.

"no you didn't" kira's high voice sounded, she had to get used to it again. she sighed "so how much nanotech do you think is in me now?"

"nanotech?" the twins asked.

"tiny little robots that flow through mine and Conner's body. only he was created with them and I wasn't," kira said.

"not sure, probably only a little bit but I'm pretty sure that we can't extract it like last time" Sven lit up a cigarette. "I'm sorry I just can't take you seriously when you look like five year old anymore" he smiled.

"you shut up, just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm little!" she snapped.

"five years old?" takuma said slowly.

"I may look like I'm fuve but I'm still sixteen" she said.

"with attitude of a five year old" hikaru and kaoru smiled.

"what's that supposed to mean?" kira growled.

"then that means?" takuma's eyes widen. "you really can be my little girl?" he arms circled around her and he lifted her up. "we're going to have so much fun, picking out clothes for you to wear and then we can get ice-cream and walk along the beach and—" kira started to wriggle out of his grip.

"I'm too tried to be dealing with you." she pointed at him "I need to rest." she laid down on a couch and rested he jacket over her. her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed, almost instantly.

"yep. just like a five year old." the twins nodded.

"that's right good night kira, daddy will be back with the clothes he's going to pick out for you." takuma rubbed her hair and forced everyone to leave. he shut the door and she was alone . . .

the next day.

after hiding herself for most of the day and one long host club section later, and kira showed herself for the first time when the room was empty and only the host club was left. takuma sat kira down and pulled out shopping bags that he bought. "look what daddy's got you kira." he reached into one bag and pulled out a red dress, she looked at it horrified. "go and try it on?"

kira hopped up and snatched the dress from his hands and walked into the change rooms. "stupid nanotechnology bullet and it's stupid transforming powers" she grumbled "I hate Wednesdays!" she stormed into the room. and slipped the dress on. she walked back out with her arms folded. "there. happy?"

"you look so cute kira-chan" honey appeared at her side in aba instant, he was taller than her.

"thanks" kira said as calmly as she could.

"ok here's another one." takuma handed her another dress, it was light blue with white poker dots. he pushed her back into the change room. "daddy can't wait to see what you look like?"

"how much more torture are they going to give me?" kira said as she slipped that dress on and walked out. she handed takuma the red dress.

"no you see that one doesn't not suit her well at all" the twins protested. takuma handed her another dress, it was yellow and he pushed her back into the change rooms.

"Redgy call Sven. now" kira knew that he was listening to her. suddenly the wall spun around and he smiled with his arms folded over his chest. he took one look at her and started to laugh, hard. "stop it, it's not funny!" kira shouted.

"is to me" he shrugged.

"oh real immature" she groaned.

"ok, ok. I'll call Sven to come and get your old kid clothes back?" he pulled out his phone and smiled. "sorry but I'm going to have to take a picture to show how there torturing you, to make him come faster," he held his phone up and she saw a blinding flash. kira rubbed her eyes and Redgy started to talk to Sven. "yeah come quick." he smiled. "really quick. I don't know how long she can keep it together anymore?"

kira stormed out of the change rooms "ok now your just torturing me?" kira frowned and she had that I'm-going-to-kill-you-look in her eyes.

"ok that dose look a little bit better but I got you shirts." he held up a pink mini skirt and handed it to kira. "go get changed so daddy can pick out what you're going to wear next." he smiled and kira walked back into the change rooms.

after trying on way too many skirts and dresses kira had almost called it quits. suddenly Sven walked in holding a her old clothes from when it happened before. "I heard it was an emergence so I came as quick as I could" he shrugged.

"no were cool" hikaru smiled.

"were getting kira to choose something takuma picked out for her to wear," kaoru shrugged.

"I see, so I'm going to leave these other boy's clothes here" he started to raise his voice. suddenly a blur whooshed past him and took the clothes, it disappeared into the change rooms.

"always trust Sven to come to my rescue," kira emerged from the change room fiddling with her short sleeve hoody, it was black with a red strip around the edges. she wore a white long sleeve shirt and dark green cargo shorts. at her feet she wore black converse boots. her hair was tied up in her usual high ponytail and it reached below her knees. she looked at takuma "what?"

"but I was going to get you to wear this next" he held up a pink frilly dress. what is it with him and pink frilly dresses? she thought.

"thanks but no thanks." kira walked toward Sven, she noticed Conner standing behind him. "so where are we going since I need to kill some time."

"I check with rinslet about the Nano-bullet, you might be staying like this for a little bit longer then last time?" he shrugged. "not to mention that there are different type of nanotech then Conner?"

"I already know that part, tell me something I don't?" kira exclaimed.

"well try to get used to it. it will be a while before you return to normal size again" he shrugged.

"great. Redgy get Sam down here. now" kira looked at Redgy.

"Sam! get your ass down here! there's something wrong with kira!" he yelled.

"I could have done that?" kira placed her hands on her hips.

"then why didn't you?" he shrugged. Sam thunder down the hallway and fell into the room.

"what's wrong with kira?" he gasped suddenly he appeared at her side in an instant. he wore a blue sweeter and grey pants, he looked like he just got out of bed. he placed his hand on his chin and pulled out a scanner.

"late night?" kira asked.

"yep." he looked at the screen, "hmm, interesting. it says that your still sixteen but you're in a five year olds body?"

"I think we've already established that?" kira looked at him funny. "well it looks like I'm going into town."

"why?" takuma asked.

"to kill some time. and I'll have to put my debt on hold until this wears off?" she started to walk out the door.

"wait!" takuma said, kira turned back and he ran into the change rooms. she returned in a green jacket and with pants. "I'm coming to. after all, you need your daddy."

kira sighed "fine, you may as well," she turned back to the door.

"hey kira." Sven called. she turned to face him, he smiled. "aren't you going to jump out the window and say I've got wings like last time?" he was almost laughing.

"hey I'm not that stupid to do it again," she glared at him.

"can't say you can try?" he shrugged.

"I am really not in the mood to be dealing with this shit?" she stormed out the door and takuma followed her.

"hey wait for me" he said.

"so what happened last time?" hikaru asked sitting next to Sven.

"last time this happened she thought she was like Conner and he can sprout demon wings from his back. she jumped out the window that was three story's high, let's just say it didn't end well. kyoko followed her down and that didn't go to well either," he ashed his cigarette and looked at Conner. "Conner could you look after them. just in case she thinks of doing something stupid?"

"yes" Conner ran out the door to catch up with them. Sven watched as he left the room.

"how old is Conner now?" kaoru asked drooping his hand over his brothers shoulder.

"he is about. eleven?" Sven shrugged.

kira walked down the main street with takuma close behind her. Conner was following them at a safe distance. "so this is what a commoners street looks like?"

"yeah" kira had her hands stuffed in her pockets, trying to ignore him. that worked for a whole ten seconds.

"so what do you want to do?" takuma asked smiling.

"how I'm I supposed to know?" kira noticed a small outdoor café, she ran toward it and takuma followed. "two bottles of milk thanks."

"alright here you go kira. old habits" the woman who served her came back with two small bottles of milk.

"yeah. thanks miss" she handed one to takuma and she opened her one. they continued to walk down the street together. man this looks so familiar to me? kira thought looking around. suddenly hands wrapped around her waist and she was hoisted up in the air, she sat on takuma's shoulders. she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by it, she felt like honey when he was on mori's shoulders.

"there, all better" takuma smiled.

"why did you do that?" kira said flatly.

"because, this is what daddy's do for their little girls?" he said, it made kira feel like she was ten years old again. or maybe even younger. she took a sip of her milk and she looked at the almost empty bottle. I could usually finish ten of these in one sitting, now even one is to finish, she thought. suddenly takuma's phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket and place it to his ear "hello?"

"boss where are you?" it was hikaru.

"I'm with kira" he said slowly. kira jumped off his shoulders, she slipped her hand into his. if people were going to think that this guys was her father, she could at least acted like his child? "why?"

"the girls keep wondering where you sneaked off to?" kira could hear hikaru's voice from where she was standing. "so get your butt back here now"

"no tell them I'm sick and can't came in today," he announced. "now good bye." he slipped his phone back into his pocket and smiled at kira.

she averted her eyes, gotta look like a kid, gotta look like a kid she thought. her face lit up and she started toward a stuffed toy stand. "let's go to this one daddy" she smiled.

"you called me, daddy?" he sounded shocked and happy at the same time.

"I want that one." she pointed to a stuffed toy black cat, it looked like the same one Conner gave to her when she first met him. "please can I have it?"

"ok" he smiled.

this will be the death of me, she thought but still kept a straight face. takuma handed it to her. "thank you daddy."

after spending at least an hour of pretending to be takuma's little girl kira was tried like all ten years old, but she was still full of energy. she sat on a bench next to takuma licking vanilla ice-cream and takuma had the same. "so what else would you like to do?" takuma rested his arm over the bench and smiled at kira.

kira looked around and noticed a small group of white pigeon's. kira finished off the rest of her ice-cream and stood up. "watch this takuma." she crush her waffle cone into crumbs and throw them into the air. suddenly the white pigeons flocked toward them and started to peck at the crumbs on the ground. "pretty cool huh?"

"yeah." he smiled, kira placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"kira!" a very high voice called, suddenly five children came running toward her. they crash tackled her onto the ground and they hugged her tight.

"oh I'm so sorry kira, we were just out for a walk and well I guess we kinder bumped into you." a young girl walked up to kira. she had shoulder long light brown hair pinned to the side and big circle glasses hiding her big brown eyes, she wore a grey and blue dress. "look Leon, come see who we found." she turned toward a young boy.

he had light blue hair cut just above his ears, he wore a red sleeveless thick jacket over a blue T-shirt. he wore dark green shorts and yellow converse sneakers, he smiled and stretched out his hand to kira. "how long has it been since I last saw you? what are you doing here?"

"five months" she smiled "I'm here with his guy to kill some time" she jerked her thumb toward takuma.

"and he is?" Leon pointed to takuma.

"a friend" she shrugged.

"hey that's not fair. just before you were coming me daddy" takuma whined.

"daddy?" Leon repeated.

"don't ask" she said.

"ok?" he turned back to kira, "last time a saw you, you were this tall" he stretch his arm high above kira's head, "what happen?"

"you know" she shrugged, "the usual?"

"you mean you got shot by a nano-bullet and you're like this now?" he said, "that's your usual."

"yeah, so what have you been up to?" kira asked.

"well. we finally have our home the way it was. you know? when you helped us out" the light brown hair girl stepped in. "and we are ever more thankful to you then the last time we met. because you brought back our leader." she smiled.

"any time. oh I almost forgot. guys this is takuma. he's a friend from school," she pointed to takuma who still sat on the bench.

"hey I'm Leon. one of kira's friends." Leon held out his hand to takuma.

"takuma. a pleaser to meet you. and who is this pretty girl?" he asked.

"this is Maria" kira said.

"nice to meet you takuma." she smiled.

takuma slowly seized her hand and drew it to his lips. "please, the pleaser is all mine." he was putting on his charm again.

"so you guys still living in the same place?" kira asked drawing the attention to her.

"yeah. we can show your friend if you like?" Leon smiled.

"come on Romano. where going to check out their place and you're coming" kira grabbed hold of takuma's arm and pulled him to his feet. his hand wrapped around her waist and she was back on his shoulders. "alright Leon were ready to go to your place now. tell me I didn't just sound like honey?"

"well you kinder did?" takuma smiled.

"follow us. we'll take you guys there." Maria said with a smile and walked away, takuma followed her us the children ran in front of her.

"so what's the go with all the kids?" takuma asked as he followed Maria.

"there all orphans that have been saved and brought back to a rundown factory, they sleep in a bus which is kinder cool and the house is awesome." kira started to play with her hair.

"so each one was rescued?" takuma asked.

"yep. and Conner can stop following us. it's not like I'm going to do something stupid or anything?!" kira craned her neck back and takuma turned around.

"how did you know that I was following you?" Conner walked up to kira and takuma.

"you learn a lot when your my age? that and I kinder heard you and saw you sneaking around." kira shrugged.

"hey Conner good to see ya again" Leon smiled shaking his hand, Maria hugged him.

"you've cut your hair" she smiled.

"come on Conner. where going to their place" kira waved.

"what did she mean by Conner cutting his hair?" takuma asked.

"before I left them he had hair as long as ryku's. he cut his hair just before I left. he looked a bit like a girl" she laughed.

"come on this way" one of the small children pointed and ran in front. takuma walked behind the others and kira rested her arms on his head, she was sleeping.

"so how far is it?" takuma asked.

"not long now. why?" Maria craned her neck to look at him, she gasped and smiled.

"I think kira's asleep again" takuma looked up at her.

"oh don't you to make the cutest couple?" she laughed.

"we do?" he tilted his head, "hey is that it?" takuma pointed to a rundown building with a big red bus parked in a shed beside it.

"yep that's the one" Leon smiled. kira rubbed her eyes and yawned, she looked sleepily at the old building.

"hasn't changed a bit" kira yawned.

one child ran out of the building and leaped at Maria. "miss Maria. did you find Timmy?" he said.

"no were still looking" she hugged him.

kira hopped off takuma's shoulders and walked toward them. "where Tim?"

Maria looked up at her "they took him away, we don't know where he's gone?"

kira bowed her head "takuma stay with them. they'll need you" she turned in the direction they came in.

"where are you going?" he asked.

kira stopped and turned back to them, she had a smile on her face "I'm going to get Tim back. I have an idea where he might be. see ya tonight" she continued to walk down the road and disappeared down an alleyway.

"I will stay with you" Conner said to Leon trying to break the attention from kira. "she'll be back later."

"that's good" takuma looked at him "but can someone show me around?" he scratched the back of his head.

"sure come this way" Maria walked into the breaking building and takuma followed her in. he looked around.

"nice place you got here. you do everything around here?" takuma asked.

"well before Tim was kidnapped he used to help us. kira would come in every now and again to give us money for food, she'd also help me with everything to like the cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry. she'd even sing songs to help the children fall asleep" Maria smiled.

she sat down and everyone surrounded her, takuma watched as the small children crowded her "kira also plays a big role. even bigger than we did" a voice called from behind.

Leon.

"really? how so?" takuma asked.

"kira is the one who likes to make life easier for everyone. and since Maria can't do most of the things in one day kira likes to do everything" he looked at Maria. "and kira has also made me realise that I already have what I need right here."

so that's why she's been so exhausted? takuma thought, she's been running around trying to get the host club money and she's been helping others like all of these guys, I think it would be nice if kira had a little time to herself? takuma smiled.

suddenly they heard a very loud gunshot and the clinking of metal, takuma ran out to see what it was. his eyes widen and kira was trying to protect a boy not much taller than her, he had spiky brown hair and green eyes. he wore a dirty red T-shirt and brown shorts, he wore white sneakers. the people who were trying to hurt them wore black ski masks and turtle necks, the also wore black pants and sneakers and they held lead pipes. Maria and Leon ran out toward kira but takuma stopped them.

"wait don't take a step closer" he warned.

"no kira!" Leon cried. "let me go." he burst out of takuma's arms and throw down what looked like a snowboard with no foot holders. it was floating, he jumped on it and speeded toward kira. he landed his snowboard into the side on one of them. "go Tim, run! we got this."

the boy ran toward takuma and Maria, he fall into her arms. "did they hurt you?" she asked.

"no. they were trying to get rid of us again" he whispered.

"kira!" Maria called to her.

"a little bit busy here" kira was swinging her sword around like a pro. "what?"

"they were trying to get rid of us again" she replied. kira stopped fighting and dropped her weapons.

"I thought I told you guys to leave and never return to this place again?" she whispered. "hey takuma you wait to know why am called princess?"

"um sure?" he answered.

kira place her pointer finger to one of her pointed teeth, she placed her hand to her side again and let one drop of blood fall to the ground. suddenly a red whip shot out of her fingertips. she held it up and flopped it back down and the whip started to break up the ground where the men in black ski masks. kira straightened up again and the red whip circled around her.

"this is just one of my powers that I haven't used in ten years." her eyes narrowed and she walked toward the men in black, she raised her other hand. suddenly the men started to roll around on the ground, they were screaming out in pain. "my other power is that I can't control the blood temperature in any being. I can also hear their hearts beating, your heart is beating really fast takuma. are you scared?" kira turned to look at him. her eyes were purple, they had no pupils, no shine and no feeling. they were just purple.

"kira this isn't you?" takuma said. kira gasped and she closed her eyes and shock her head.

"get out of my head" kira placed her hand on her head. "no, let me stay. I want to play." her voice sounded different. suddenly she let out a scream "I want you gone!" the red whip from her finger disappeared back into her hand and the men laid still. kira sighed "I hate it when she takes over my mind" her arms felt floppy.

"what are you saying?" takuma asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"you're not ready for me to tell you yet. remember one thing at a time. but when the time comes I will tell you" she jerked her thumb toward the guys on the ground. "those guys are going to have a bigger headache then I am in the morning.

"come inside and I'll make you better ok?" takuma picked her up and walked into the rundown warehouse.

"you know, when I first met you. I thought that you were an idiot. but know your actually really sweet and caring. I'm seeing a different side of you. and I like this side" kira stated with a smile.

"um you thought that I was an idiot?" takuma looked at her funny.

"not anymore." she smiled "now I consider you one of my closes friends."

takuma's face fell "but you were calling me daddy before?" he winced.

"yeah I guess I was. but I think I really do think of you as my father, you sure acted like one" kira laughed.

"did you hear? that she thinks I'm her father" takuma smiled pleased with himself. he laid kira down and Maria laid a wet folded cloth over her brow, kira closed her eyes and relaxed her body. "what's happening to her? is she ok?"

"yeah she's ok. she's just sleeping." Maria reassured him.

"oh" suddenly takuma felt himself being pulled away from them, Leon was taking him up to the top of the roof were Tim stood alone.

"you can help us right?" Tim asked.

"um why do you need help?" takuma asked.

"because you're the only one who can calm kira down and get that side out of her head, and yet you're the only one who can truly make her smile," Leon folded his arms over his chest.

"is that all?" takuma asked.

"no" Tim said "we need your help to fully get rid of those guys. they terrorise us night and day."

"not to mention that kira is the only one who was helping us. she was the only one who could stop them" Leon added. "and now she's too tried to even move after fighting her off?"

"who's her?" takuma asked. he was asking a lot of questions.

"her dark side. she's the one who took over kira's mind and body and forced her to use her powers" Leon explained.

"but that still doesn't explain why she's so tried all the time?" Tim shrugged at Leon.

"she's not tried." Leon unfolded his arms and looked at takuma. "she's exhausted. something tells me that you had something to do with this?" it sounded like these two were really concerned about kira, and yet takuma didn't even know how much people really cared for her until now.

"um well—" takuma scratched the back of his head.

"hey guys dinners ready?" it was kira. her eyes were lively and full of beauty. she disappeared into the building and the three followed her in. they caught up with her in the kitchen, "I helped make it."

"really. so that's why it smells so good in here?" Tim rubbed his belly and smiled. the room smelt like spice's and full of the best looking food takuma had ever seen.

"actually kira made all the food I just set the table." Maria started to hand out napkins to all the small children and kira took off her apron her hooked arms with takuma.

"well we'd best be off now? give us a shout out if you need anything?" kira pulled takuma along with her and out the door. "we gotta get back to the school because it's nearly ten thirty. and yet I only just realised that we've been gone for half the day" kira ran still clutching takuma's arm.

"well then we need to get there quickly then?" takuma lifted kira up and into his arms and he was running faster than she was. they pasted the closed shops that were littered with people, they pasted the forests and came closer to the gate. he was panting hard when he reached the host club.

"well what took you so long?" hikaru sighed. suddenly his belly growled loudly, so did his brothers.

"it sounds like everyone is hungry?" kira hopped out of takuma's arms, she still held the toy takuma bought for her.

"wow, you look even cuter with that toy kira-chan?" honey gave her a hug, she could hear his stomach growl.

"where's the kitchen?" kira asked. "I thought I might cook you guys something?"

"why would you want to do that?" kaoru asked.

"because everyone needs to eat. and you guys sound really hungry?" kira shrugged and honey let go of her.

"well I guess you could cook us a meal?" the twins shrugged. "hey wait where are you going?" kira started to walk out the door.

"aren't you guys coming?" she smiled.

"where are we going?" honey asked.

kira smiled and hugged her toy tightly. "we're going to the kitchen to cook you some food?" she turned around and walked out the door.

"I think she just impersonated me?" honey pointed to himself.

"what is it with her being so cute?" the twins muttered. after trying one of kira's home cooked meals everyone stayed the night to look after kira, for some reason they seemed to miss her.

one week later. . .

kira was playing her flute as everyone from the host club watched her. she was playing the song neon always played. suddenly blinding light engulfed her and then faded to find herself back to normal. only she was naked. she dropped her flute and covered her chest, she tried to cover her legs with her body. she screamed out in complete embarrassment, the twins narrowed in and tried to look down her arms. honey and mori tried to avert their eyes, probably because they have kissed her. "hey look. kira is naked" hikaru smiled devilishly

"I've always wondered what she looked like naked?" kaoru smiled sinisterly. it back fired when takuma throw them across the room.

"how dare you talk like that to my kira!" he shouted and handed kira extra clothes. he blushed badly.

"thanks. but I would much appreciated it if you all left the room." she said flatly and annoyed at how much they were being pervs. takuma dropped the clothes on the couch, he pushed the others out of the room and waited. within five minutes of waiting takuma was leaning on the door when kira opened it and he fell backwards, kira laughed as he sat up. kira was back to her normal size and she seemed an inch taller than last time.

"did you grow an inch?" hikaru asked.

"you seem taller than last time?" kaoru measured himself against her. "not to mention we saw her naked. well sort of?" he whispered to his brother.

"true, but did you see her tattoo?" hikaru shrugged "it looked different?"

"your back to normal kira-chan" honey hugged her.

"yeah I guess I am." kira smiled at takuma. you know, when I first met you. I thought you were an idiot. but now you're really sweet and caring. those were the words she said to him. it made him realise something? that she truly did care about him as a friend.

Ch12. the unexpected visit

the host club stood outside a crumbling old house with a sliding door with holes in it, the rickety wooden fence that surrounded the house grew weed vines. the host club stood shocked and in disbelieve, "no this can't be it?" takuma said slowly, he held a white box with a pink ribbon tied around it.

the sliding door of the rotting house pushed open and there sat a young girl. she had messing dark brown hair with purple eyes, her clothes were grey and dirty. so was her face, "hey guys why are you standing out there for? come in." the girl was kira.

the host club walk in and sat around a small table, kira crawled to a small cupboard "would you like some tea? I'm sorry that we don't have a lot of cups so I guess we can have these instead?" she pulled out small cracked cup, measuring cups and chipped bowls. she poured the tea in and handed them to each of them.

"hey boss. what's with this place?" hikaru asked holding one of the chipped bowls.

"I couldn't get you anything to your taste but." kira reached into another small cupboard and pulled out sushi on a tray. "we had been saving up for three days to get it for you."

"no kira-chan don't make us eat that! we're sorry we came!" honey cried.

"come on men, we'll just have to take it like a commoner" takuma split wooden chop sticks in half. hikaru and kaoru to scared to try the food hid behind him.

"oh my god. is this a piece of fancy tuna?" kira picked up what looked like a piece of raw fish and placed it in her mouth. "it's so delicious."

"no kira that's not a piece of fancy tuna, it's only regular tuna, it is of no means of fancy!" takuma cried, he sat up in bed panting. a bad dream? "so it was just a night mare?"

takuma raced down the stairs, his hand holding his school bag and the other one tightening his tie. I can't get that dream out of my head. but what if kira is really living in poverty? I have to get to school and find out. he walked quickly toward the door, "bring the car around the front." takuma stopped fiddling with his tie and speed walked to the door.

"oh master takuma." a voice called "where are you going?" takuma turned around and stared at an old lady wearing traditional Japanese clothing, she didn't look too happy about something.

"I'm going to school, rika." takuma turned back to the door and clasped his hand around the door handle.

"but your still wearing your pyjama pants and house slippers?" rika pointed out. takuma raced up the stairs again, after ten minutes he stomped down the staircase and came back in his school uniform.

"thank you rika" takuma made no eye contact with her. "you always were a good one."

"but you do realise it is a Sunday?" she said flatly. "and since you have some extra time how about we work on your manners?" she grabbed him by the collar and stated to drag him away, the maids that worked there started to laugh to themselves at him.

"wait someone bring me a phone!" he cried.

"sure." one of the maids said, she appeared with one of those antique phones rich people have and takuma picked it up. he it started to ring.

"kyo, can you do me a favour?" he said.

after lunch, kira was walking down a street in town. she was carrying to shopping bags full of groceries. "this could actually be my best weekend yet? I've got so much more free time now?" she said, kira turned into her street and in front of a block of apartments was parked a small black limo. people surrounded it. for some reason, kira got a sudden feeling that her only free weekend was suddenly over.

"are they shooting a movie here?" one of them said.

"rich people, rich people" one of the kids smiled.

the door swung open and a young boy stood up, he had yellow-blonde hair and shades that covered his eyes, he wore a pale green sweeter with a black under shirt. he wore white jeans with black shoes.

takuma.

kyo stood next to him in a black signet with a grey scarf around his neck, he wore brown pants and brown sandals. hikaru and kaoru stood on the other side of takuma, hikaru wore a red vest over a white button up shirt. he wore dark green cargo pants and black sandals. kaoru wore a white vest over a red button up shirt, he wore the same pants and shoes as hikaru did. honey came out on mori's back, honey wore a light blue T-shirt with brown cargo shorts and black thons. mori wore a dark grey T-shirt with black pants and brown sandals. kira's face fell.

"I still don't see why those two devils had to come?" takuma jerked his thumb at the twins.

"hey we heard that." they replied.

"we all know that you can't do things on your own so I brought the whole club" kyo started to remove the twins. "well it seems that our leader wants to be alone?"

"no way!" hikaru walked back to the others.

"we want to see the commoners super market?" kaoru followed.

"and we also got a free pass to see kira's house." they said.

"ok you can stay." takuma sighed.

"wow look at all those rooms." honey jumped up and down pointing at the many rooms of the apartment block.

"there are many rooms commonly known as a commoner house hold. they can hold up to two to four people," kyo pushed up his glasses, he stated the obvious as usual.

"so which one is kira's?" the twins asked. it was like they hadn't seen her? yet.

"ok men, any kind of bad word that might hurt kira's feelings is strictly forbidden alright?" takuma announced. "which means no bad words, no stating that the house is small, bad or even gross. got it?"

"yes sir" honey, hikaru and kaoru answered, they turned back to the apartments.

kira took a few steps toward them when a hand on her arm stopped her. she turned her head to see who it was, it was her next door neighbour Christy. kira always had to do her shopping for her groceries as an act of good will, "here you go Christy, I got all you asked for" kira handed the bags to her.

"oh thank you kira, and I like that look on you to. it's so nice to see you in something like that," she said.

"thanks" kira smiled. takuma could hear her voice from anywhere, he turned around and gasped. "and now if you will excuse me I have some bugs to get rid of" kira walked quickly toward them, she wasn't happy about seeing them here. she stopped a few metres from them "you guys mind telling me why you're here?" she clutched her fist. she had that look in her eyes again.

"I can call the police if you like?" Christy asked standing next to her.

"no it ok I got this." she smiled.

"kira?" takuma said. "is that you?"

"yeah" she said, less than pleased. her hair was out and came past her knees, she wore a white beanie and her bell laid still around her neck. she wore a bright blue hoody undone and showing her pink above the knee dress, it had a yellow ribbon tied around it under the breasts. she wore white knee-high socks and black loose converse boots.

"no way. is that kira?" hikaru gasped.

"kira-chan looks so pretty" honey smiled.

"nice one piece" kaoru said, takuma, honey, hikaru and him stuck up their thumbs as in a good sign that they like what she's wearing. it only made things worse for kira.

"you still didn't answer my question of you guys being here?" she started to make the look in her eyes worse.

"we came to see where you lived?" hikaru shrugged and turned to the apartment blocks.

"so which one is yours?" kaoru pointed to the many apartments.

kira laughed quietly, "you think guys think I live there?" she asked. "I live over there?" she jerked her thumb toward a three story white house. the host club gasped, except mori and kyo as usual.

"you live there?" the twins gaped.

"of course I do" she said.

"you can't live there? commoners can't live in expensive house like that?" takuma pointed to the house.

"yeah commoners. but I'm not a commoner, I'm a sweepers dumbass. and this is only temporary and the house actually belongs to Karratha" she started to walk toward it, the host club followed her. she opened the gate and walked through the many white roses, she unlocked the door and turned around. "you guys just want to know where I live?"

"but can we see what your house looks like?" hikaru begged.

"you did promise us that we could?" kaoru pointed out.

"fine you can come in?" kira sighed. "as long as I get to see where you live?" she opened the door to find a good sized kitchen that smelt of rosemary and other spice's, takuma sighed in relief. at least it's not like my dream? he thought. in fact it doesn't look anything like my dream.

"man what a dump," hikaru said.

"how dare you insult her like that. do you have any respect? what did I say before?" takuma yelled at him.

"oh right sorry kira" hikaru shrugged.

"I'll pretend I did hear that" she said flatly and walked in, she held the door open. honey looked down and saw her shoes neatly place in the corner.

"hey kira-chan, do we have to take off our shoes too?" he asked.

"oh um. if you don't mind?" she said.

honey looked up at mori, "it's just like back at the dojo huh moridiky?" he smiled. "hey kira I brought some cake?"

"I guess I'll make us some tea then?" she sighed, the host club took of their shoes and walked in.

"thanks for letting us in kira" hikaru walked past her.

"yeah thanks" kaoru said.

"thanks" mori walked past her.

"yes, thanks" kyo walked in followed by takuma.

"thanks kira." they walked into the lounge room.

"um sure why not just come in here when I never said anything about letting you in?" she sighed and closed the door. "I officially hate free weekends," she walked into the lounge room after them. they were just standing there, she sighed again and pushed past them. she walked past a sleeping Redgy and ryku. "get up."

"no, don't want to." Redgy moaned.

"me either." ryku started to snore.

"oh I'm sorry, was I not being clear?" she picked both of them up by the collars and walked them out and into the second room. "when I said get up it does not require a second opinion. got that?"

"yes ma'am" they said shakily. kira return back into the room where the host club were.

"you can sit down you know?" she tilted her head.

"you just carried them out?" takuma said slowly "with one hand?"

"well yeah I may not look like it. but I am stronger then you think?" she shrugged.

"wow I never realised how comfortable this sofas were?" hikaru sat down and kaoru sat next to him, he was smiling.

"hey kira can you make us this tea?" hikaru held out a brown paper bag. "our mum brought it back from Africa, it's black tea and it's best severed with milk"

"I guess I could?" she took the bag and walked toward the kitchen, takuma, hikaru and kaoru which her leave. the twins stared at her ass. "now when was the last time I bought milk?" she asked herself.

"wow I never realised how thin she was?" kaoru smiled.

"you idiots. do you realise what you've just done?" takuma held both of them by the collars. "you've embarrassed her. look at her she doesn't even know how to prepare it?" takuma looked at her, hikaru and kaoru craned their necks to see what she was doing. "ok let's play a game, the first one to embarrass her is the loser."

"we're sorry kira, will just be fine with a glass of water" hikaru cried.

kira sighed "geez will you make up your mines? first you want tea and now you want water?" she returned with a tray of different painted tea cups, each one had a different design on it and was coloured with a different paint. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you all the same kind but I think that this will do?" she sat the tray down on the table and handed each on them the tea hikaru asked her to make.

"how did you?" hikaru looked into the cup of tea.

"I bought them blank. I'm not stupid?" she took the tray back again and started to water in the sink.

"hey kira" takuma called.

"what?" kira replied as he stood next to her.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that you live in a house like this?" he looked around the room.

"oh this isn't my house. it belongs to Karratha. I'm just staying here for the time being. but I'm the only one doing all the work around here. I mean, this place would fall apart if I wasn't here."

"where did you get these cups from? and where can we get some?" he asked.

"you like them you can have them" she said.

"really? but why?" takuma walked into the kitchen.

"no one uses them" kira started to wash dashes by hand.

"but who wouldn't want to use these?" he held out the cup.

"I'ono. maybe I'm just to good?" she shrugged.

"wait I'm?" he repeated.

"yeah I painted them?" the water drained from sink and kira walked back into the lounge room. takuma slowly followed examining the cup.

"how did you get those fine lines and the design for the cup?" takuma sat it down.

"these are hand painted by me" she smiled.

"whoa, you made these?" hikaru pointed to his cup.

"yeah I have drawn sketches of them before and they turned out better than I expected. but you can have them." she shrugged.

"why won't anyone use them?" kaoru asked.

"well Karratha won't use them because he didn't want to wreck them and the others just want to use them for target practise" she said.

"others?" takuma said.

"oh yeah, I live here with my cousins. I only stay here temporarily because I'm always out somewhere. but I have the weekend off so I'm just hanging out here. well had the weekend off?" she sighed.

"oh kira-chan you want some cake?" honey opened the box and showed what was in it to kira, there were two different kinds of cake: chocolate and strawberry. "you take the first piece kira-chan."

"I was going to asked her that" takuma sobbed, so did the twins.

"um well I shouldn't" kira said.

"come on, were rich, we eat like this all the time" kaoru said.

"um ok?" she peered in the box. "I'll have the strawberry."

"ok then. I'll have the chocolate" honey smiled, handing kira her strawberry and taking his chocolate.

kira smiled, suddenly more strawberries sat in a pile as mori took them from his plate and rested them on hers. "you like strawberries right? you can have mine."

"wow thanks mori." she smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

"why didn't we think of that?" the twins whined, so did takuma. kira raised an eye brow and tilted her head at them.

"well there being weird, as usual" she whispered. suddenly she could hear thundering coming from the three story staircase. "oh crap?" suddenly little tiny kittens tackled kira.

"kira's back! kira's back!" they screamed. the host club was far away as kira sat up.

"what are those things?" hikaru asked hiding behind takuma.

"and how are they talking?" kaoru asked.

"there my secret pets. the legendary trillex." kira sighed, "and what did I tell you about not coming out of my room when we have guests?"

"um sorry kira." one of them said.

"when ryku told us that you were here" another one said.

"we just had to come down and see you" one of them smiled.

"we didn't know you had guests?" one of them said.

"terrific?" kira said flatly. "hey there's only six of you where's the other one?"

"sleeping on your bed as usual" they said. the trillex's were no normal pets, they could talk and were highly intelligent. they had the head of a cat with huge ears and three same coloured gems above their big eyes. they had the body of a wolf and three fox tails, not to mention that they had the tiniest angel wings ever. their eyes, fur, gems in their heads and their wings were all the same colour.

"ok guys this is flame" kira pointed to a red one, "he controls fire. and this one is zora" she pointed to the blue one, "she controls water. and this one is iciest" she pointed to the purple one, "she controls ice. and this one is sunny" she pointed to the yellow one, "she controls the sunlight. and this one is darkos" she pointed to the black one, "he controls the darkness and he is the only one with bat like wings. and this one is the boss, eco" kira pointed to the white one. "she controls the light." kira heard light footsteps trotting down the staircase, another trillex entered the room. "and that's flora" she pointed to the green one who just walked in, "she controls nature."

"ok so there magical?" hikaru asked.

"and there real?" kaoru asked.

"yeah. you got a problem with that?" flame growled at him.

"and they can talk?" the twins looked at them funny.

"morning kira" flora yawned.

"rough night?" takuma asked.

"nah she sleeps all the time" zora pointed out.

"don't you touch her pretty boy, of I'll—" the load noises were coming from flame as he tried to size up to the twins.

"you'll what? cuteify us to death?" the twins laughed.

"that's a very bad idea guys." kira looked at flame, he growled deeply and suddenly flames consumed him whole. they vanished seconds later and he turned into a bigger version of himself. his eyes had gone from big and cute to a white with a light tinges of red. the small angel wings on his back had gone from tiny feathers to hug-take-up-most-of-the-room wings. the white parts of his fox tails were bursting with flames and the gems on his forehead were glowing. "flame!" eco called. light engulfed her and she was in the same form as he was. "not in front of kira." she growled.

flame growled and so did eco. "it's time we stopped listening to you eco. it's time for another to step up and take charge. and by that I mean me." he lunged at eco, his claws bared and aimed for her. just before flame could touch her kira grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him back.

"that's enough both of you." kira sat him down, "look flame I know that these guys can be idiots sometimes but there's no need to take it out by yourself? and challenging your oldest sister like that ain't going to solve any problems?" flames circled around his body and he was back to normal size again.

"fine" he trotted off.

"I'll go and bring him back?" zora run after him.

"what the hell was that?" hikaru asked.

"there true form, hikaru. I found them ten years ago when I was out for a walk one day. they're very old and there kind was being killed off for their fur and the special power gems that they had. it's said that the person who holds the gems, holds power itself. I saved them and now they worship me. I built a trust bond with them and in return for me saving them was giving me some of their power" she said.

"but you can absorb power. why didn't you just absorbed there power?" takuma asked.

"you'd think that wouldn't you?" she gave a sincerer smile "they will only give you there power if you save them from death or done something nice for them a few hundred times? I have done both and more for them. that's why they were protecting me against you, mainly because there scared to lose me again."

"so all they were doing was just protecting you?" kaoru asked, kira nodded.

"they don't mean to course any harm, but once a year, for one day. they turn into humans. not to mention that they can live up, what was it again?" kira tried to think.

"over five thousand years?" iciest said.

"and yet were only as old as time it's self but we look like were kittens?" sunny said in a cheerful voice.

"right" kira nodded "but if your bond is strong enough they'll let you ride them" she smiled. "that reminds me it's almost dinner time and I baked a full tray of cookies?" she mopped into the kitchen.

"cookies?" honey said following her in.

"here since you gave me the first piece of cake I letting you get the first cookie?" she smiled and handed him a cookie.

"really? thanks kira-chan" honey took a bit of the cookie and his eyes widen "this is the best cookie I have ever had!"

"can we try one?" hikaru asked.

"sure" kira held out the tray to the twins.

"thanks" they said.

but before hikaru had the chance to take a bit of his cookie it disappeared. "hey who steal my cookie?" he said.

"um hikaru you got something behind" kira reached behind hikaru's ear and made a cookie magically appeared. "your ear?"

he felt his ear and looked at the cookie "how did you do that?"

"easy. it's called magic." kira sat the tray down and took a cookie from it. "observe. just a regular cookie? now you see it" she held the cookie in her right hand and the other one sat underneath it. her free hand took a few swipes in front of it and the cookie disappeared. "and now you don't. but it can turn up." she reached behind kaoru ear and retrieved the cookie. "in the unlikeliest of places" she smiled.

"how did you do that?" kaoru asked patting his ear.

"like I said. it's called magic. I can do more if you like?" kira smiled. hikaru, kaoru and honey found themselves nodding for more. "alright go wait in the lounge room and I'll be back." kira walked toward the stair case, they walked into the lounge room.

"how dose kira-chan do that?" honey asked.

"do what?" takuma asked.

"kira can do something called 'magic'?" hikaru gestured.

"she make a cookie disappear and reappear. it's really cool." kaoru smiled.

"sounds like you guys have never seen magic before?" kira smiled as she came back, she held a deck of playing cards and was expertly shuffling them. she sat next to the small table and rested the deck on it. "it's just a normal deck of cards?" she spared them out like a fan "take one card but don't show me, try and remember the card you picked," she looked away.

hikaru picked up one card, the ace of spades. easy to remember. kaoru picked up a card, ten of hearts. honey picked up a card, two of clubs. "yep, got it." they said placing the cards back where they found them.

"ok" kira turned back around and shuffled the deck, she swept up the deck into a neat pile and then started to shuffle them. within ten seconds she pulled the top three cards and spread them out like a fan in her hand showing them the cards. "are these the cards you picked?"

their jaws dropped. that was their cards. "and she's done it again. how do you do that?"

"well I don't do the whole bunny in the hat trick anymore cause that's just boring and hang on a second. sorry I just got something in my mouth" she placed two fingers in her mouth and she pulled out a red cloth, it was attached to another and another. she was pulling out a rope of tied together in a multi-coloured chain. finally it had ended "there that's better."

"no way" takuma exclaimed. kira ran her hand over the long rope of tied together cloth, and a second time. but the third was different. it turned in to a sword. they gasped, kira slapped the sword against her hand and it turned back into the rope again. "so they were telling the truth."

"well are you guys staying for dinner?" kira asked.

"what no more magic tricks?" honey whined.

"not just yet, it'll ruin my acted for when we get back to school. so are you staying?" she asked.

"well um ok?" takuma said slowly.

"ok then I looks like I'm going to have to make a short trip to the supermarket," kira said.

"can we come?" kaoru asked.

"we want to know where you get that instant coffee?" hikaru smiled.

"nah it's ok. but I guess if you know where to get it from it means that I can stop getting for you," kira said. "great plan me. ok you guys can go wait outside while I get something."

"ok" the twins said, they walked outside and kira walked past takuma kneeling down to something. she walked up to see what he was doing.

"you know kira. you are everything like your mother, but you have your fathers eyes," he held two pictures, one of her beautiful mother and the other one was her father. "your mother is very beautiful. just like you kira."

"um thanks I guess?" kira felt herself blush a little, she didn't know why. "but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pay my respects to your mother and father," he said "you know, you have your mothers looks. you still have your fathers eyes."

"well that's a first?" kira smiled.

"huh?" takuma turned around.

"you're the first one to say that I have my father's eyes?" she said "but I'm glad that I got something from him, then just looking like my mother?"

"well. I guess I better catch up with the others?" takuma placed the pictures back and hopped up, suddenly he tripped and fell onto kira. she stumble backwards and takuma was on top of her. "oh my, sorry kira. are you alright?"

"I guess so, but your kinder heavy?" she said. their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. this moment was way too familiar to her. when she opened up her eyes and looked up. thought she saw something weird. a vague image of him with a light green jumper and him having purple eyes. she shook her head and the image was gone. that was weird. she thought.

"oh kira I hope I didn't worry you but I'm home!" a voice called.

shit.

"kira?" a woman walked in on kira and takuma. she gasped, she wore a pale red jacket over a light purple singlet. she wore a dark purple knee high skirt, her hand bag drooped over her shoulder. she had silver white hair and dark blue eyes.

"um hi Karratha?" kira said. "how was work?" Karratha stomped toward her and throw takuma off, his face hit the wall hard. he hugged kira but her focus was on takuma. that was the first time he ever got hurt in front of kira. "he hit the wall pretty hard" she whispered.

"did that bad man hurt you?" Karratha asked. kira ran out of his arms and over to takuma, she helped him up.

"are you alright takuma?" kira made his eyes look at hers. "sorry about that. he gets highly protective of me whenever one of my friends come over, he even gets highly protective when I'm with one of my cousins" she jerked her thumb toward Karratha.

"I do not!" he snapped.

"you kinder do" she place takuma's arm over her shoulders and walked him toward the couch. his left eye brow was cut and bleeding, kira walked away and glared at Karratha.

"I think I may have done something wrong?" Karratha placed his finger to his chin.

"what happen to taka-chan?" honey walked over to him, takuma's head dropped so he couldn't see the blood dripping from his eye brow.

kira returned and placed her hand on takuma cheek and turned his face toward hers. it was as white as her skin, was he scared? never. takuma would never get scared "hold still." she placed a white cloth to his cut and whipped away the blood.

"hey you guys coming?" hikaru popped his head in.

"what happened to the boss?" kaoru walked up to him.

"there all finished" kira smiled. but for the first time takuma didn't smile. "you alright?" kira rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine just" he whispered.

"a little bit weird?" kira answered for him.

"so does this mean that were not going?" hikaru shrugged.

"I'm going, you're staying." kira grabbed her small white bag and left.

"hey that's not fair" kaoru shouted and started to follow her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Karratha sat down on the other sofa, he glared at takuma. "ever since she was little she has always been dependent on herself or my older brother?" Karratha said. "but when he suffered a life or death situation kira became even more dependent on herself more than anything. in fact she lived in an apartment all by herself at the age of nine. and yet no one. not even my older brother knew where she was. but it was only recently that she came back? we'd be nothing without her."

"who's your older brother?" hikaru asked.

Karratha pointed to a photograph on the mantel piece. it was a picture of kira with her hair cut above her shoulders, and Karratha and a man with thick black shoulder long hair and an eye patch over his left eye, drooping from his mouth was a cigarette. on his right bottom jaw laid a small but visible scar, he wore a brown cowboy hat and long dark brown trench coat. strung over his shoulder was a shot gun, his eyes were ice blue and even though it was only a picture. it was scaring the twins. "who is that?" they asked.

"my older brother, his name is Tyrone Cross. the real Tyrone Cross." Karratha looked at the picture.

"is that what kira really used to look like?" hikaru pointed to the five year old kira in the picture.

"yes, she plays a big role in all our lives. she plays all the leading lines and set the stage. you could say she's a star waiting to be born? without her. we'd be nothing." Karratha said.

"so kira is highly important to every one she meets?" kaoru asked.

"well yes she dose doesn't she? she played a big role for honey when she saved his life? and the time she saved all of our lives as well?" Karratha pointed at him.

"how did you know that she saved his life?" the twins asked.

"she told me. she would put her life on the line to save others. to help others, she's such brave girl to do that for someone? she would even go as far as the ultimate to save someone or even everyone."

"aren't we going anymore?" kyo asked coming back in.

"oh why hello kyo. good to see you again" Karratha smiled.

"as it is to you Karratha" kyo smiled back.

"wait, what?" the twins said.

"so that's why you know so much about kira-chan?" honey said.

"of course, that's weird?" kyo looked at takuma, he hadn't said a word in five minutes. that usually means that he is either thinking? or it's something else. "you haven't said a word since kira left have you takuma. what's wrong?" takuma looked up at him, his eyes had gone from the usual happy-go-lucky to nothing. kyo looked at the Band-Aid above his left eye brow.

"what happened to your eye brow boss?" the twins pointed at it. takuma slowly turned to face them, his face was unusual and blank.

"I'd rather not say." he whispered.

"hey where are you going?" honey caught Karratha trying to sneak out.

"oh well um?" he said slowly, then he had an idea. "wanter come to the supermarket with me?"

"yes!" the twins were the first to say, they walked outside holding the door open for the others to come out.

"you coming takuma?" kyo asked. slowly takuma followed them out. he trailed behind them, this was the quietest they've have ever heard him. usually takuma would be leading the pack. they were walking down the streets for all to see, most of the people they walked past gasped. suddenly Karratha held out his hand and the host club stopped.

"there she is. just as I expected" he was looking across the streets at a young girl with five small children around her. the girl was kira.

"what's she doing?" hikaru asked.

"she's helping them" Karratha said.

"what for?" kaoru asked.

"she'll leave right about now" Karratha couldn't have been more right. kira was walking on the opposite side of the street to them. she had a smile on her face and a white flower in her hair that the kids gave to her. "ok we have to follow her. but I should come clear with something. the reason I asked you to come with me is because of a selfish reason really. I wanted to be seen with a bunch of cute boys from the high school she goes to." he started to walk faster now trying to catch up with kira but still keeping a distance.

they finally reached the supermarket. they walked up to the sliding doors and they opened, the host club beamed at the wide verities of food and other interesting stuff. they watched as kira grabbed a black shopping basket and went over to check out the other stuff.

"whoa look at that hikaru" kaoru pointed at something.

"wow instant coffee" they walked right past kira. she didn't seem to notice that they had followed her? honey ran past her laughing and mori followed him.

"why hasn't she noticed them yet?" Karratha spied on her.

"that's an easy answer" takuma was spying on her to. "kira is listening to her music, can't you see the cords?" he pointed to the black cords coming from her pocket running up to her hair.

"aww crud, I forgot to ask the guys what they wanted, oh well I guess I'm just going to go back and ask them?" kira started to walk back to the doors again.

Karratha had to think of something to make her stay. he noticed takuma and pushed him out toward her, he bumped into her and it almost knocked her over. "hey watch it!" she turned around and gasped "oh sorry takuma, I was going to ask you something?"

"oh really what is it?" he said.

"what are you doing here?" she said.

"oh well um I wanted to carry your bags for you so a followed you here?" takuma poked his figures together. "looks like you caught me."

"oh ok?" she raised an eye brow "but it still doesn't explain why there here?" she jerked her thumb toward the twins and the others.

"how did you know that they were here?" he asked.

"just because you think I didn't see you doesn't mean I didn't hear you?" she shrugged.

"you knew we were here?" he asked.

"well yeah, I knew you followed me here to?" kira turned back to the many foods. "so what do you want to eat?"

"oh um a stew. one with lots of meat and no chrysanthemums" takuma took the basket from kira's hands.

"yeah that would work for how many people here are" kira smiled.

Karratha watched on. that was the first time I have ever seen kira not go off when she was knocked over, she seems so happy when ever she's around this boy. and every time when she comes home from school she has always had that same happy smile she had when she was a kid, I know I can't be there to protect her forever and when she does find the right guy. I hope he's a good one, he thought, there's something very familiar about this boy? his eyes widen, something flashed in his mind. only for an instant, no. it couldn't be?

after every one came together at the checkout "so Karratha. why do you have such a big house?" hikaru asked.

"well we do have to house to share with all the others?" Karratha smiled.

"others?" kaoru asked.

"well we do have to house kira's cousins?" he said "but it's like kira barely comes around here anymore? she's always up at that school or at work."

"but I thought that they stayed at kuran?" kaoru said.

"oh rarely. only when they don't want to come to my perfectly great tea parties?"

"tea parties?" they twins started to laugh.

"there something odd about that boy? he seems . . . familiar to me. and even know it may not look it. kira also senses something's up with him as well?" Karratha took a peek at takuma with kira.

"what are you saying?" honey asked "that you've met taka-chan before?"

"well no, but I think I have seen him somewhere before?" he squinted at takuma. they started to move away to the check out. "well looks like we're going to have to beat kira home. um why do you have so much coffee?" he looked at the twins.

"um, well. we like it ok?" the twins both held at least seven jars of instant coffee, all had different brands. each.

"well ok? I guess I'm paying for it then?" Karratha said.

the host club trailed behind them still thinking that takuma came here alone and still thinking that they haven't been seen. "this is impossible" hikaru moaned.

"how are we going to get past them if she isn't going to move?" kaoru growled.

"I have an idea" Karratha ran across the road in pale purple peep-toe hills. he gestured for them to follow. they ran across the road and Karratha took off running, they followed him. "come on. if we run we'll reach the house before she does."

"oh now I get it" hikaru said.

"if we run we'll get there before they do" kaoru smiled.

"yes that's what I just said" Karratha moaned.

kira noticed them running across the road and sighed "man do they ever learn?" she turned back to takuma. was carrying her bags

"I was thinking what you said about me being an idiot" he said.

"oh. don't take that seriously or anything. it's just my opinion" she said.

"no it's ok. it's just that. I felt this strange feeling ever since I first saw you without your mask on. on your first day. I felt like I noticed something familiar about it. but I can't seem to remember where I've seen you before. not before you came to kuran as an assassin. but I feel like I've met somewhere before?" he said.

so he has the same strange feeling to? "come on. let's show em what we sweepers are made of?"

takuma smiled "which way are we going?" kira started toward an ally way and takuma followed her. she jumped up on a dumpster and flew toward the roof on a shop. takuma followed her up and ran after her. they were now in front and running hard to reach home first.

"come on takuma were nearly there!" kira called back to him. he gave the thumbs up sign, kira jumped off the roof of a house and takuma followed her. by now he was fully trained in the art of combat and his strength was three times as more as it was before. but even before she trained him he had some natural abilities himself. he also had his own specialty to dodge bullets as she found out. kira can catch them but she chooses to take them as they come to avoid a long explanation. as an angel that is.

"well. looks like we made it here first" takuma rested his hands on his hips as kira opened the door. they were at kira's three story house, they walked in and sat the bags of food down on the bench.

"you can go in and take a break takuma. dinner won't be ready for a while," she looked at him and smiled.

"ok what are we having?" he asked.

"you said something about a stew?" kira rested her hand under her chin. "and we'll have sushi. that's my favourite, and I have been told that I make the best sushi in town" she smiled.

"ok then. we'll have stew and sushi for dinner. but I wonder. do you always have strange meals?" takuma smiled back.

"well. not all the time. but sometimes I like to try new things and mix things together to get new flavours?" this was the first time in a long time that they had spent a moment like this alone without being interrupted. usually the twins or honey or someone would interrupt? it was almost nice to get to know him a little bit better.

kira didn't know much about takuma, she did try to ask him about what his child-hood was like. but he only said "well there's not much to tell you kira. I can't remember anything up until the age of six. but even then I'm sure you don't want to hear it?" takuma had been nothing but nice to her ever since she started at this school and had she to him. but for some reason. it seem too familiar to her. this niceness. to weird.

"it looks like we have reached the house first gentlemen." Karratha whispered outside the front door. kira had almost finished serving up and takuma was helping. Karratha slowly opened the door and came in with a smile.

"oh hey guys. your home already? your later then usually?" kira smiled, Karratha looked at her in a gap. the twins popped out behind him and looked at her funny.

"I thought you said that we would be able to beat them home?" hikaru said.

"I have a confection to make" Karratha moped toward kira.

"what? no matter how hard to try I always seem to beat you here? even when you're always following me where ever I go?" kira explained.

"wait you knew?" kaoru pointed at her.

"of course she knew. where do you want these kira?" takuma walked into the kitchen with a small bag of white rice.

"put it right here" she pointed to a spot next to her and takuma put the rice down.

"so how did you get here quicker than us kira-chan?" honey asked stand next to her and taking a peek at what she's doing.

"I know this town top to bottom. I know every ally way, street and person that lives in a house here." she said. they looked at her funny. "I took a short cut."

"it's just what happens when you have a photographic memory?" kyo pushed up his glasses. kira had learn one thing about him while he knew a lot more about her then what she knew of herself? and that kyo doesn't talk much at all. kira turned back to slicing the raw salmon with accuracy, each slice was the same and it was perfect. she doesn't mean to do things perfect it was just what she does.

"what are you doing takuma? I thought we left back at the supermarket?" Karratha had the devils smile on his face. kira had cut the chopping board in half by force. she turned and faced Karratha.

"you did what?" she whispered, her fist were balled up and even though her hair covered her eyes they could tell how annoyed she was. beads of sweat appeared on Karratha's brow. was he nervous? yes. no one wants to mess with kira when she's like this. her hand shot out and grab Karratha by the collar "you had better be treating takuma with a lot more respect from now on Karratha. or you might want to sleep with both eyes open? what happened before was just an accident and now that has past." she looked at him in a death stare.

that stare was one of which that made her be feared by others. she only used it when someone made her highly angry. it wasn't every day that she used this stare, it just goes to show that she really did care for takuma.

"um look I can explain kira. please" Karratha begged.

"no need. I'll be back in a few minutes, Sam called me to come as soon as possible" she started to walk toward the hallway toward the stair case, she turned back to them. "that will give enough time for the rice to boil" she smiled.

"but you haven't—" takuma looked at the boiling white rice in a silver pot, and the stew simmering in the silver pot next to it. he look at it funny.

"how did she do that?" hikaru asked.

"man kira is amazing" kaoru gapped.

"kira has different powers" Karratha interrupted.

"what?" the twins exclaim.

"kira has multiple powers. that's why she is feared but respected where ever she goes. her lowest kind is to absorb, the second is her ability her lightening first reactions and to catch a speeding bullet and arrows. her third would have to be her most deadly of all." Karratha paused. he was remembering what happened last time she went into the blood fest.

"her blood." takuma interrupted, "although it can heal. it can be used as a deadly weapon as in, turning into a blood whip that is razor shape. she can also make blood boil or freeze completely. that is why she is feared and respected by everyone she meets as well? not to mention how great of a swordsmen she is, and I should know. I went up against her in combat."

"why do you know so much about her?" Karratha clumped his hand around takuma neck, his eyes stared hard into his eyes.

"well what do you know?" a voice called.

shit.

"I'm gone for five minutes and you guys are already at each other's throats. literally." she glared at Karratha. she sighed and walked into the lunge room. "dinner won't be ready for a while."

"oh right" takuma followed her, suddenly he was knock toward the others. he felt warm hands touch his shoulders, he was steadied and back on his feet again. kira stepped out behind him.

"these guys are my friends. so you better start treating them a whole fucking lot better than the way your treating takuma. and the way your treating him is unacceptable. and if I know Tyrone well enough. he'd be on my side. and you'd get your ass kicked right here. right now" kira looked at takuma to make sure that he was ok. he had a small cut on his shoulder. "come on you" she hooked her arm around his shoulder and pull him into the living room.

"what are you doing?" takuma asked her.

"someone has to look out for you? and it might as well be me" she smiled patching up his shoulder. Karratha rested his head on the door way looking at them as they spoke to each other.

"who knew that the boss and kira had so much in common?" hikaru shrugged smiling.

"you know the best way to split them up is revenge?" kaoru smiled. "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"yes I think I am kaoru" hikaru looked at Karratha.

"I know what you're thinking. but I can't ruin the bond I have with her. were not that close, at all. and I would like it if she smiled just once at me or for something I did? how silly letting my fatherly feelings get to me?" Karratha try hard to smile, "I guess that I'm scared to lose her to someone else?"

"what the hell are you talking about Karratha?" kira interrupted him "I ain't going nowhere for a while." she smiled. suddenly she heard a load screech coming from the kitchen. "aw crap. I left the kettle on." she practically jumped over the host club blocking the doorway and rolled on her back. she grabbed a tea-towel and clasped the handle. "that was a close one" she sighed in relief.

"that's my girl. always forgetting the little things?" Karratha smiled and came in for a big hug.

"I hate to break it to you but we need to borrow kira for a second." a voice called from the stair case. it was ryku. "ok kira hold still."

"what are you doing?" kira's eyes widen, ryku's hand wrapped around her waist tight and his other hand tilted her head to the side. she couldn't budge, she couldn't even move her fingers. this was one of the abilities of a vampire. super human strength. all she could do was listen to her heart beat. then she knew, her limbs relaxed and her eyes closed. he was hurt badly.

his fangs pierced her neck and he started to drink her blood. takuma was being held back by the others. "kira no!" he screamed.

"relax pretty boy. ryku was hurt badly trying to protect this place. why do you think kira hasn't moved?" Sam said. ryku moved away and whipped his mouth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I could only scar them away. they're going to come back again. I have failed everyone here?" ryku fell to his knees and clasped kira's hands. "I have failed."

"no you haven't." kira knelt down at eye level with him and smiled "you have come back alive. you can fight another day, and that is the most important part. because now you have a reason to kick there asses. and now you can tell me all about after dinner cause it's ready."

"well. I have to do something since I left him get away?" ryku shrugged.

"him?" kira repeated, she placed her hand on her chin.

"you don't think that he could be?" Redgy said,

kira shock her head. "there was no way that he could have survived that attack. and even if he did he wouldn't be walking. let alone be using his powers."

"but what about the possibility kira? what happens if he really dose have his powers back and he is walking? what about the others?" Cory pointed to the dumbfound host club.

"that was the whole point in hiding you in that school. we don't know what could happen to everyone around you. remember what happened? or have you forgotten?" Redgy exclaimed.

kira bowed her head "too young to remember. too old to forget." she whispered, her head looked around the room. "how can I forget something that happened right in front of me?" her fist tighten and she gritted her teeth. warm hands around her neck, they started to wrap something around her neck.

"if you move to much you're going to bleed even more. and I think honey is on the verge of fainting?" is was takuma. he was wrapping a bandage around her neck. by now he had gotten used to seeing blood, but the others had white faces.

"right. thanks" kira felt the white bandage around her neck and sighed. "well I should get dinner ready?" he smiled.

"ok. is anyone else confused about her?" ryku said sitting down.

"kira just has mode swings?" hikaru waved it off.

"but the real question here is. who were you talking about?" kaoru asked.

"we barely no him but he has the biggest crush on kira ever since he first set eyes on her. and he was the one who was supposed to be the arranged marriage. her parents called if off. then he wanted to take revenge for himself. but he disappeared for a while. that's when the power of love caused him to go insane and he started to kill. we think he was the one to kill our queen and king?" Redgy explained. "but. he disappeared from us after that. after a while he came back and erased all of our memory. we still don't know why?"

"but in that last battle kira used her absorption powers to get rid of his powers completely. he jumped off the cliff for some reason and he was never seen again. well I don't blame him. he did have some serious injuries. but I thought he was dead? it was only recently that we have seen his kind of powers. and they have been close to the school and our house. it seems like we're going to have to step up our game and be prepared for anything now," shade interrupted.

"how long have you been standing there for?" ryku asked.

"long enough?" he replied. that might have been the longest he's ever spoken in his entire life?

"all I want to know is. what is his name?" takuma stated.

"his name is James heartnet. a lonely man adopted him at a young age for his naturally powers. but he was really after his older brother Creed." kira came back with two large trays of sushi and stew. "you can tell that he's Creed's younger brother. there both insane and power hungry maniacs. now there total opposites. I have an idea of what he might want" she sat the trays down and smiled.

"finally" ryku went to grab a piece but kira swatted his hands away.

"you already ate? and don't tell me you haven't cause I'm the one who has to clean your rooms, feed you and look after you" kira said. "now you guys have to go." she said pushing her cousins out of the room. she came back with a smile. "sorry about that. they get pushy sometimes?"

"so were getting to know your families past a lot better now?" honey said.

"wow. ok you have to teach us how to cook?" hikaru said with a mouth full.

"aren't you going to eat something takuma?" kira asked.

"no. I'm not hungry?" he said.

"oh ok. then I'll have some?" she took a piece and ate it. "you know. I can never really taste my own cooking."

"what? then how do you make it so good?" the twins said.

"I have no idea. but when I give someone a meal of mine. they just can't get enough?" she laughed. suddenly the phone rang, kira walked over to it and picked it up. "hello?"

"what the?" hikaru said.

"how is that even possible?" kaoru said. the phone kira had in her hand was cordless and white.

"I have only heard of them but I have never really seen them?" takuma said. "there the cordless phones. pretty cool huh?"

"yes I understand." kira said softly. "right." the phone started to crack and it broke into little ting pieces. she broke the phone again. she let it fall to the floor and she walked over it.

"that bad huh?" Sam asked, how long was he standing there? kira didn't answer. "thought so" he pushed up his glasses. kira walked out of the room, takuma caught a glimpse of a tear run down her face. his face fell. why would she be upset? what was the phone call about? and who this so called James?

"when did you come in?" kaoru asked.

"I was walking toward my room when I heard the phone ring. so I came to check it out?" Sam looked at the broken phone kira crushed with her bare hand, he smiled. "that's the second time this mouth." he started to pick up the pieces. "if she keeps this up this would have to be the three hundredth time this year. I'm going to have to make this out of the same metal her sword is made out of."

"by the way. why did kira get two weapons from crimson?" hikaru asked.

"kira had black angel for a long time before we even heard of the name crimson," Sam laughed.

"so it was just a gun then?" takuma sighed and stood up. "I'm going to check to see if kira is ok? I saw her crying?" he only took one step when he saw kira walk into the kitchen. she was dressed in her sweepers clothes, but her dark green cargo pant had turned into black cargo pants. there was no trace of the white shirt she had, in its place was a black shirt.

"stealth mission?" ryku said coming into the room. kira looked at them, she opened the front door and walked out. "she probably going to meet up with Karratha in a mission?"

"and you're not just going to do anything?" takuma start toward the door, he opened it and walked out. the night was dark and sky was littered with stars, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. besides seeing kira. and now she was long gone. or so he thought?

kira was stood out the front of the house. her black angel was in her right hand. it's blade glistered in the moon light. "I'm sorry takuma. but I'm going to arrive late tomorrow" she disappeared into the dark before takuma could say anything to stop her.

"what's wrong boss?" the twins said coming out.

"nothing. she's going to be ok. I just know it" takuma said, he sighed and walked back inside, he found them in the living room. "I really hate to say it but it has been fun and we really must by going?"

"aww. we were just getting started," ryku frowned. "well see ya at school then."

kira was busy jumping across the roof tops, she was headed toward the black mansion "I can't let him raise to full power. but. I still don't know if it is really him or not? but still. I have to check it out." she jumped from roof top to roof top until she disappeared, she reappeared on another roof top. Tyrone told her it was called a flash step. easy to do. hard to learn. unless your kira that is.

she was panting.

she had only just made it to school. she ran though the hallways straight toward the host club. people she past waved and said "hello," she didn't have time to stay for a chat.

"running late as usually I see" she pasted ryku. she just run even faster this time. "hey you could of said hello?"

she couldn't stop. she was seriously late. there was only one way to get there in time. flash step. she started to appear and disappear before anyone had the chance to realise that she was there. a skilled ninja. she was in charge of the stealth team, and helping train younger kids.

there was no point in using her speed. she'd make a mess by how fast she can run. she was only steps away from the door. one final flash step and she burst through the door. she collapsed on the floor, surprisingly she had the strength to do flash steps after what she had just done?

"thank god. kira your back." hikaru sighed.

"something's wrong with Redgy?" kaoru scratched the back of his head.

"about time you came back kira" Redgy snapped.

kira could hardly move her arms or legs. let alone her body. "did I. miss anything?" suddenly she felt herself being picked up. someone sat her down on the couch and she felt paws creep along her belly and chest.

"surprisingly you still had the energy to use flash step and get here in time. and you had the time to wipe away the blood. but your still bleeding. aren't you?" Redgy sat on her chest. it looks like someone accidentally hugged him and turned himself into a cat. a fire red cat.

"what's that stuff coming from the chair?" honey pointed to what looked like water running down the side of where kira was laid down. Redgy hopped off kira's chest and looked at it. he placed his paw on it and looked at it.

"so you are still bleeding?" he sighed. kira wasn't moving. her arms felt floppy and her legs ached. her body was too exhausted to move, she couldn't even speak. "I need to see something."

takuma nodded and pushed kira upwards and his eyes widen. his hands covered in blood. on the right side of kira's shoulder there was a long dark red blood stain. "I thought so." Redgy said.

"is she going to be ok?" the twins asked.

"yes. she's just tried that's all. it would be best if she could take a break from fighting for a few days. just until she finishes her recovery." Redgy said. "her energy is completely gone and she can't heal herself as fast as she normally does when she's like this."

"takuma." kira whispered.

"yes" takuma whispered back.

"can you do me a favour and remove your hand from my back?" her whisper was quiet. takuma slowly settled her back down again and sat next to her. "hey Redgy."

"yes?" he said.

"you'll need clothes, I got a feeling that you're going to change back any second now?" she said.

"crap" Redgy said and headed for the change rooms. a clouds of candy red came from the room that he went in. Redgy came back out in human form again, he was tying up his tie. "thank you kira for saving me from yet another animal to human time."

"so you got hugged by a girl didn't you?" kira smiled full knowing that it was hard.

"yeah. she accidentally tripped and hugged me. and that's was only because you were late" Redgy said annoyed.

"hey don't go blaming me for it. blame them for making me run all over town." kira sat up. she cringed and place her hand on her right shoulder.

"so what was it then?" Redgy had a serious look in his eyes.

"shinigami's" kira also had a serious tone. Redgy's eyes widen.

"shinigami?" hikaru scratched the back of his head.

"what are they?" kaoru shrugged.

"shinigami's are god's of death. there demons so humans can't see them. but I'm guessing kira ran into them. a lot of them?" kyo pushed up his glasses and looked at kira.

"there were a lot in japan. he made me run. all night and all day. there was no rest. no pause or. no waiting. I chased them all over japan, city to city. town to town. exhausted, tired and hurt." she took a deep breathe.

"so he's back then?" Redgy looked at kira.

kira gave him a more serious look. "he is even more powerful than the last time. I mean. I don't even know how or where he got his powers back but."

"then it's time that we started taking our jobs more seriously now." Redgy sighed.

"what are you saying?" takuma asked.

"it just means that you won't see us for some time alright. you'll be on your own for a few days, maybe even a week?" Redgy started to walk toward the door. he stopped and craned his neck to look at kira. "if he comes kira. it will be for you. and he would stop it nothing until he gets you." he opened the door.

"I know. it's not like I haven't forgotten" she said. Redgy left without saying another word.

"all my life I had never thought that the world's biggest battle will be held here?" kira Sighed. "I think it's time. Creed heartnet. you can come out now, you don't have to hide anymore."

suddenly Creed appeared out of now where. his hair hadn't changed. instead of wearing a black fur trimmed trench coat as usual, he wore a snow white trench coat and white jeans. he wore white dress shoes, he smiled at them. the host club was frozen. they couldn't even move. what to do now? what to do now?

ch13. a forgotten past

"I see my little brother has been hard at work?" Creed smiled. "rukia. come and heal kira quickly!"

suddenly a young girl dropped from the ceiling. she had short black hair and soft grey eyes. she wore a black trench coat and ripped blue jeans. "yes sir." she started to walk toward kira. she sat beside her and rested her hands over her back, they weren't touching it but they light up with white light.

"thanks Creed." kira smiled. "and thank you to rukia" she smiled. rukia gave a small smile.

"you're welcome. so tell me. how strong has he gotten?" Creed said.

"hard to say. but his power matches mine when I'm in this form anyway. he has become stronger, faster, and smarter. he hides in the shadows and those shinigami he creates are harder to take down then last time." she said. "but one things for sure. he has gotten better. he might even be stronger than me now?"

"there all finished" rukia said.

"thanks" kira stretched her arms back smiled. she hopped up and walked toward Creed. "it's good to see you again Creed. what have you been up to?" she held out her hand.

"not much. but I have been trying to track down that brother of mine. but I would have had no idea that he would come for you?" he shock her hand. the host club were baffled, it was like they were mortal enemies and then the next thing, they were best friends. what the hell is going on?

"what the heck? kira aren't you and him supposed to be?" hikaru said.

kira craned her neck and looked at him funny. "no you see me and Creed are friends now. that was just a trick to fool James into thinking that were still enemies. I think it work? I owe him. he did save my life once" she shrugged.

"what do you mean. isn't he our age?" kaoru asked.

"what are you kidding me? Creed is twenty years old. he's way older than me" kira laughed, even Creed gave a little chuckle. "but still. he saved my life once before. I asked Creed to come and help me out. and between him and James. there isn't much between him and his brother in looks."

"but aren't you meant to be enemies?" the twins shrugged.

"no. I found out the truth a long time ago. it wasn't Creed's fault that he killed neon, and he wasn't insane at all. his brother was controlling his every move causing him to truly go insane. but his ok now right?" kira smiled.

"right" Creed nodded.

"is anyone else?" kaoru started.

"just as confused as we are?" hikaru finished.

"we have a big problem Creed. and were going to need a lot more help with all that power he has?" kira said.

"you already know what to do kira. your black angel was created for this reason? just in case he gets strong. but when he reaches his limits. then we are all doomed. you said that yourself didn't you? you know more than anyone how powerful he is right?" Creed rested his hand on her shoulder. "listen. you must realise your black angel so you can once again return to your true form ok."

"but what happens if I can't control it? what happens if I become the dark angel again? remember what happened last time? remember who many people I kill?" tears welled up in her eyes.

"you must realise that you're not ten years old anymore. your sixteen and you can control it this time. now use that power and get rid of his" Creed said.

kira felt the black angel. it was created for a purpose. to defeat James. the power still is within her sword. when she combine her power with her sword she can take away large enemies with one blast. but that blast can only be absorbed by her sword. without it she can create an atomic bomb her power. this is what a dark angel's true strength lays.

"kira" she felt a warm hand on her right shoulder, she felt herself being spun around. her eyes lock with takuma's. "what's he talking about."

kira tore her eyes away from his. they looked sad and uneasy about something. "I'm afraid that I haven't told you my whole past."

"so you have met before huh?" takuma placed his hand on his chin.

"yeah" kira replied.

"and his younger brother wants to kill everyone you get close to so that he can have you all to himself?" he said.

"yep" kira replied.

"and if you don't stop him then the whole world is doomed? not to mention that your mother is a white angel and your father is a demon?"

"yep."

"that all seems believable to us. along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" the twins stated.

"look kira. we have played your silly little games long enough to know that's never going to happen. we're not as dumb as we look. so cut the crap and tell us who you really are?" kaoru said.

"you mean you don't believe me? you think that I would kid over something as serious as this?" kira could hear the sharpness in her voice, she relaxed and smiled. "and you think that I would pretend to be someone I'm not huh?" she walked toward the stage, she grabbed the dark red back drop and yanked it down. and there laid a twenty five foot portrait of her mother and father.

"my mother's nick-name was the lily and the rose. my father's nick-name was black dagger. when they met it was kinder like how we met. and how he found out that she was a girl was exactly the same as how takuma found out. you can kinder think that there is sort of like my life?" kira shrugged.

"why would you tell us this now?" takuma asked.

"because I can trust you with my life now. but the story a just told you is true and—" a horrible shriek filled the air. how could they have followed her? the noise was the kind that could strike fear into anyone who heard it. kira's cheeks flushed of their colour and her eyes looked toward the widows and there. there was one of the biggest shinigami's that she had ever seen.

it's white bone like mask covered it's face. it had bright yellow dead eyes and bared its teeth. it's rotting grey body was strong and thin enough to show it's bones. kira slowly crept closer to the window to get a better look. on top of its head was a young boy, he looked like creed only with black hair that was parted above the left eye and he wore a black worn out trench coat. even from a distance kira could see his eyes, they glowed with a blood lustre and they were red.

"Creed. come look at this. it's very important." kira looked at him, she said those words slowly as if scared. but she's never scared. is she? Creed looked out the window next to her and saw the shinigami and the boy on top of its head.

"how to hell did he find you here? I thought that there was a protective barrier around this place?" Creed sounded just as shocked as she did.

"that's what I thought" kira said.

"what is that thing?" takuma looked even more pale than usual. could he see it to?

"you can see it? that thing down there?" kira asked.

"it's kinder hard not to miss. it looks like it came out of a night mare. I mean. what an ugly creature. what is that thing" he replied. no ordinary person can see a shinigami, only those who have either almost died or who have high levels of spirit energy. but there was no time to figure out that kind of stuff right now.

kira jumped through the glass window and sored to the ground. she barrel rolled and drew her sword. ready when you are. "ah my dear sweet kira. long-time no see?" the boy on the shinigami jumped off and start to walk toward her.

"that's him boss. the boy that kill him." the shinigami said. yes, they can talk.

"you idiots" the boy turned his attention to the shinigami. "this is the person that I said specifically not to harm. I should kill you right now, but then it would be a waste of time. time that I could be spending with her."

"she can't fight in this condition?" Creed said. "she might have healed her wounds but her stamina is terrible weak and she won't be able to hold up the fight for long."

takuma lunged forward but Creed stopped him. "you can't just go out there unprepared?"

"I have to do something?" takuma focused on kira as she engaged in battle. she tried attacking the boy but the shinigami protected him. her attacks had no effect on him, she was to weak.

"take her with us" the boy said. the shinigami arched his hand back and hit kira away. she hit the wall hard enough to make a small creator. she touch the ground and fell to the ground. her black angel dropped from her hand. the shinigami picked her up in one hand and started to carry her away.

that was it. takuma leapt out of Creed's arms and he flew to the ground, he barrel rolled on the ground and picked up kira black angel. "where do you think you're going?" takuma shouted.

"hmm?" the boy turned around, takuma stood up with the sword in his hands. "what? no you're not real? you shouldn't even be here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about? but I can't let you leave with kira" takuma said.

"shall I handle him myself?" the shinigami said.

"no." the boy drew his sword. the hilt, the guard and the blade were all black. the deepest darkest black "I'll handle him myself." he lunged at takuma and attacked him. takuma had enough experience with kira to block his attack. "good relaxes. you practice?"

takuma got out of the block and steadied himself "no. I'm kira's apprentice." he attacked the boy. they were swinging swords like pro's.

"whoa. the boss can fight?" hikaru said.

"you knew he could be just as good as kira is?" kaoru drooped his arm over hikaru's shoulder.

"hardly surprising. he has been skipping classes to train with her?" kyo said. "but I have to say. he has changed a lot since kira came hasn't he?"

"it's true. taka-chan has changed from happy to like this. but something's never change?" honey smiled.

"how. can he use the black angel's power like that?" Creed wondered aloud. "it could just be a fluke? no, he has an incredible amount f spirit energy, and with every hit from that sword it's growing. what kind of human being is he?"

"what's the matter? tried, boy" the boy asked.

"no this is nothing compared to kira's battle. in the short time that I have been with her, I have learn a lot and not just fighting. I've learnt more than you might think. like who to kill." takuma lunged for the boy again, but the boy blocked his attack again. takuma thought it through and slipped around behind him and sliced his back. the boy fell to the ground.

"how?" he said shocked. "how are you able to do that? it happened then. and it's happening now." he said slowly. he coughed up blood and slowly he started to come onto his fours. "I can't let you win again. not again. takuma. not again. you can't win."

"and here we go again? look pal." takuma looked him in the eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about but. at least tell me your name since you now mine?" takuma grabbed him by the collar, his red eyes were no longer glowing.

"heartnet. James heartnet." suddenly he turned into a shadow and disappeared. takuma just realised that kira was hurt, he dropped the sword and ran toward her.

"kira are you ok?" he picked her up in his arms. her eyes were closed but she was still breathing. Creed jumped down and drew his sword. the shinigami hadn't gone with James. Creed sliced it down the middle and the shinigami vanished into thin air. "that kid back there. he was your younger brother right?"

"yeah. he went insane a long time ago. he took over my mine and I killed someone I shouldn't have. neon minisuki." Creed placed his sword back to where it was.

"you knew him?" takuma asked.

"yes I did. he was a good friend of mine back when we were kids. he had a younger sister. saya minisuki. the happiest girl I know. no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't cheer kira up enough to fully smile. there were only few smiles kira gave after the death of her mother and father. but it is a long story so how about we take it inside so I can get rukia to heal kira's wounds" creed smiled. there is something strange about this boy. my brother knew his name as if it were stained at the back of his mind. but now takuma's spirit energy is higher than mine. it's almost were kira's is, Creed thought.

"right" takuma nodded.

Creed was the first one through the door. he held them open and takuma came through still holding kira. takuma knew by now how tried she is, "so tell me Creed. when you were kids did you meet kira?"

"sort of. I saw her now and then but we didn't talk much so there wasn't much I can tell you. neither did neon." Creed said.

"but what about kira. what happened to her after they died?" takuma asked settling kira down.

"well. she didn't speak to anyone of us for two weeks. she didn't smile. she didn't even laugh. not once. hours before there funereal she sat in her bedroom waiting. and in that time she cut her hair, above her shoulders. here's the picture with a before and after shot." he searched though his pocket and pulled out two photos of kira when her parents were alive, then the other one was after their death. her hair was a bob cut and her eyes faded of their happiness. and they had change from normal to slits.

"it horrible to see such a bright young girl. lose all her happiness in one day. and it's all because of that idiot James," Creed balled up his fists.

"what?" takuma said. "James was the one who killed them? but how do you know?"

"he was the one who erased kira's memory of that night because he wanted nothing more than to replaced it with memories of them. he did it out of jealousy and insanity. he wanted kira all to himself. but when they refused. he killed them. I even remember the exacted words that he said. 'if they don't let me have kira. then I'll have to kill them. I won't hesitate to kill you to brother. you understand right. brother?' day in and day out. he killed anyone who rejected him to have kira. Tyrone lost his eye that night to him. and in fact, he is the only one who can remember the whole thing. why he killed all those people? James has more blood on his hands the me, kira and Tyrone put together." they could hear the sharpness in his voice every time he said James or brother.

"so how much is that?" takuma asked.

"he killed a whole city of people in one night. after that kira started to hunt him down. when she found him, I was there. she had succeeded in defeating him and drained his powers using her black angel." Creed relaxed his shoulders.

"wait a minute" hikaru interrupted.

"wasn't the black angel given to her by crimson?" kaoru scratched the back of his head.

"that's the story that she goes by now? so no one knows what really happened that night when kira erased his powers. only a few know what actually happened. kira, Tyrone, Redgy, ryku and me." Creed sighed dramatically.

"she has been badly hurt hasn't she?" takuma looked at kira. she hadn't moved since.

"I think it's best if she stayed here for a while" Creed said. "and she must be supervised at all time."

"what? why?" takuma asked.

"this room was once known to be a hospital.? now corrected me if I'm wrong but this room has a magically substance that can heal the injured right?" kyo said.

"yes how did you know?" Creed asked.

"I found traces of weird circles around the room they kinder matched kira's markings on her back. I think that kira's markings symbolised a healing technique? but that's just my opinion?" kyo smiled.

"you know you're starting to creep my out kyo?" someone called out. it was ryku. "but what you said is half true though. those markings on kira's back symbol the true dark angel. she didn't tell you about her true form. did she?"

"what are you talking about?" takuma said.

"well your becoming interested in our lives fast?" ryku tilted his head. "well. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore? ok this may leave you with a headache?" he spread out his arms wide and clapped his hands. suddenly a flash on blinding light filled the room. they started to spin into a tunnel of rainbow like colours.

"what? where are we?" hikaru cried.

"I don't know?" kaoru shouted hugging his brother tight.

"you're going through kira's memories. I'm going to show you the truth. the reason she kept this secret was because of her past. I hope you won't ask any more questions about this to her. she doesn't know that I do this to her. yet" ryku said with his arms folded over his chest as he dived down. deeper. deeper. deeper. . . .

the rainbow light colours faded and they found themselves at the entrance. little girl stood there waiting next to a tall man, he was holding her hand. the little girl had dark brown long hair cut to the small of her back and laid on top of that was a silver ribbon tied on it was a blue sapphire. she wore a bright yellow dress and black flats. her eyes were full of life and shining bright with purple.

the man had mid-night black hair with a white tuxedo. coving eyes was the silver mask kira wore the first day she came to kuran academy. below his left eye there was a small scar the was mostly hidden by the mask.

"is mummy coming soon daddy?" the little girl asked.

"she'll be here soon ok kira" the man said.

"is that kira?" takuma asked.

"yep" ryku said.

"she looks so cute" he smiled.

kira's face lit up "mummy!" she screamed and ran toward them. she had the biggest smile on her face. she ran into them and through them. "mummy, mummy!"

"how did she do that?" takuma looked at her.

"this is kira's past so therefore she cannot see, hear or touch us. she doesn't even know that you existed in the first place?" ryku still had his hands crossed over his chest.

kira ran toward a young woman. she wore a snow white cape with a matching snow white dress. her hair was about as long as kira's her was now, light brown and placed in a low plat. her eyes were big and purple. "I have missed you so much kira." she said. kira's father came over and smiled.

"hello sayuri. how long has it been since the day we met? for the course of our lives is set. love is after all a strong bond. one worth living like a never ending song?" he said.

"you say the nicest things takashi. but you do know that flattery will get you nowhere with me" sayuri smiled.

"he's resiting poetry?" takuma said.

"doesn't he remind you of someone?" hikaru asked.

"you know I think he does?" kaoru tilted his head. both of them looked at takuma instantly.

"I know what happens now" ryku butt in. he started to make a smooch face.

"daddy you really need to work on your poetry" little kira laughed.

"well she saw through that well?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"what do you mean kyo?" the twins asked.

"even at the age for three kira still was smart enough to see how bad her father's poetry is?" kyo shrugged.

"age of three?" hikaru repeated.

"how do you know that's she's three?" kaoru asked.

"well she can't be older than five, now can she? and her voice is to childish to be four? so I went with three instead" kyo explained.

"you really need to stop doing that kyo. it's really creepy?" ryku moaned.

"so am I right?" kyo asked.

"yeah. she is three now but over time she meets someone who changed her life. only no one remembers who he is?" ryku said.

"what are you saying?" takuma asked.

"no matter how hard we try to remember him we can never remember him fully. kira has no idea what we're talking about when we try and explain it to her. but we can remember that he is a boy. not to mention that Tyrone gives us hints on who he is. since he is the only one that can remember?" ryku said. "ok moving on."

ryku clapped his hands again and the swirling vertex with mixed colours came back again. the colours faded and they were inside. the room was big but empty. well, almost empty. three people were sitting in the middle of a fifty foot long table. a little girl with a man and a woman.

kira and her family.

kira and her father were drawing together as her mother watched them. kira looked to be extremely happy at this point but takuma could tell. under all that happiness lies a secret. "well I have to go. Tyrone wanted me to speak with me?" takashi left his chair and walked away.

"I suppose you want to be left alone as well?" sayuri said with a smile. "besides there's something I have to do as well?" she walked away without saying another word.

kira was now alone but she didn't seemed bothered by that. "how could they just leave her all lone like that?" takuma wondered aloud.

"ryku. kira is now four right?" kyo asked.

"right." he nodded "but she isn't alone takuma. her parents usually like to find out what she's up to when there not around. besides. I like this part." ryku turned back to watching kira. she put down her pencil and started to walk away.

"hold on a sec. I didn't know that kira was left-handed?" takuma scratched the back of his head.

"that's because she isn't? well not at this age anyway?" ryku shrugged. his hands were now in his pockets.

kira walked over to a red curtain, she grabbed it and yanked it down. there was the same picture that was on the wall in the music room 3. it was painted in very fine detail. but it wasn't finished. there was still white spots and most of the picture still white. kira went to work start away on painting it.

"you know ryku. I never thought that I would see my little girl like this?" sayuri said. suddenly a small boy with short white hair came into view.

"how long have you known that I was standing there?" the small boy asked. it was ryku when he was little. his hair was cut short below his ears and his eyes were red as usual. the little ryku.

"I have seen you before when you used to smile when you and kira first met" sayuri smiled at him. the older ryku walked up to his former self, he crouched at eye level with him and placed his hand on his chin.

"man I can't belief I used to look like that?" he groaned. "man I do look like a bit of a girl?"

"you look like a girl now?" the twins stated.

"now run along to your mother. I'm sure she's waiting for you?" sayuri placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"yes miss Yuri" the little ryku bowed and ran off.

"miss?" the twins asked. "Yuri?"

"I had to call her that. I had to call every girl I met miss, and every dude sir. but we were never allowed to call our queen by her full name. or the king for that matter" ryku groaned again. "kira didn't finish that painting until after the death of her parents. and that's is where I'm taking you now." ryku stood up and clapped his hands again. to colours came back again. but more sad then bright.

they were in a bright room were kira was getting her birthday present from her parents. she was so happy. excited even. takuma had never seen kira this happy then she was now. she was wearing a white dress and her hair was tied in a matching white bow. she had her silver white ribbon removed from her head.

"well kira. I know that you hate wearing that thing they made you wear?" takashi laughed.

"so we got you his instead?" sayuri handed kira a silver crown with a blue sapphire in it. kira's face lit up.

"it's so shiny" she said. both her parents laughed, and so did takuma. they placed the crown on kira's head. "now I'm a real princess" she smiled.

"yes you are" sayuri smiled.

"yay!" kira smiled and clapped her hands.

suddenly the lights went out and a cold chill filled the air. sayuri immediately wrapped her arms around kira. takashi pushed them behind the bed. slowly footsteps were heard coming from the hallway.

"be careful takashi." sayuri warned.

"don't worry. I will" takashi patted her hand. he stood up and walked toward the half open door.

"mummy. where's daddy going?" kira asked. sayuri looked like she was going to cry. she hugged kira tightly.

"listen kira. I just want you to know that your father and I love you very much ok?" sayuri whispered. "now be a good girl and be very quiet."

the door banged open. a flash of light appeared lighting up the place for an instant, then disappearing. shinigami like creatures filled the empty spaces in the dark room. each one was different from the other one, and each one was just as ugly as the next. and there stood a small young boy with black hair and blood lustred eyes. he held a blood covered dagger in his right hand.

"you took her away from me. when all I want is to see her happy and smile. you don't want to see her cry? you can't stand to see her cry right. takashi?" the boy crept into the room. "you don't deserve her."

"I can't let you take her—" takashi was cut off.

"why not?" the boy wave the dagger in the air. "she'll be a lot happier with me then that guy. he could never love her the way I love her. never!" the boy lunged forward at takashi but he dodged his attack and grabbed his dagger-wilding arm.

"I don't want to hurt you James. it's too late for that now anyway" takashi said. "I have made my decision. and that's final."

the boy didn't want to listen. he escaped from takashi's grip and landed the dagger in his gut. twisting and turning it until takashi fell to the ground. he started coughed up blood. "I can't let you do this James." she spoke.

"that's ok then. I'll let the shinigami finish you off then." the boy craned his neck toward the bed. sinister laughs were heard as monster like creature's surrounded takashi. slowly he stood up.

one of the shinigami attacked him, takashi was quick to react as he grabbed the mask and ripped it from the shinigami's face. the beast let out a horrible shriek and disappeared into the air.

"mummy what is that noise?" kira asked. she didn't seem scared at all. but sayuri had tears in her eyes.

"it's ok. be a brave girl" she said running her fingers through her hair.

takashi cut, ripped and battled his way through the shinigami. until he reached James, he was panting. until a thin smile appeared on his face, "you have gotten better huh James?"

"thank you for your attendance takashi. but now I'm going to have to kill you. sorry but I can't have you giving another my possession?" the boy lunged at takashi again but takashi was to slow to realise what was coming.

the boy had stabbed takashi countless times, he arched his dagger back. "now show me your face takashi!" the boy scrapped the blade across takashi face and his mask flew off.

takashi laid on the floor with his belly facing down. slowly he struggled to see the small boy. "he has two different coloured eyes?" takuma said.

"what?" ryku looked at takuma funny.

"he has a red eye and a purple eye?" takuma pointed at him.

ryku gasped "he who's bares the scar given by the devil. is the soul taker. the legend said nothing about him having a child. in fact no one knew about kira until we saw at the funeral?" he shrugged. I'm going to have to talk to Redgy about this. he knows more about this then I do, he thought.

"they kept kira a secret?" takuma sighed, "poor thing?"

"no don't take her." takashi struggled to get up. he got to his feet, he looked like he was going to collapse "I will beat you."

"you talk as if you have already won?" the boy gave a sinister smile. suddenly black bat-like wings appeared behind takashi. they didn't just appear? they were apart of him.

"what is he?" hikaru asked.

"a demon?" ryku answered.

white light appeared in the direction kira and sayuri was in. the light faded and white angel wings appeared from sayuri's back. she stood up. "take a rest takashi. now it's my turn" she looked at the boy.

"she's an angel?" kaoru said.

"but what does that make kira-chan?" honey asked.

"a truly rare kind" ryku said. "the legendary dark angel."

"her code name?" kyo asked.

"you think they gave her that? no. she chose that for these reasons. we respect her for her hard ships and powers" ryku looked at kira as she cowered behind the bed. "not because of her rank."

a flash of light and sayuri went down hard as blood splattered from her body. "sayuri!" takuma cried knowing he can't do anything.

"mummy?" kira peeked over the edge of the bed. her eyes widen and tears formed around her eyes. "mummy get up. please get up." kira started to slowly crawl toward her. "mummy, get up!"

"no stay there kira" sayuri called. kira stopped, suddenly blood splattered on the floor and some splashed onto kira. takuma's couldn't stand to watch anymore of it. he closed his eyes tight and covered his ears. he was breathing hard and tears formed at his eyes. honey's faces was buried in mori's chest, small whimpers came from him. the twins had small tears in their eyes, though not very visible to everyone. only kyo, mori and ryku were not affected by this. But on the inside they were crying.

the small boy started to stab aimlessly into takashi's gut. the boy had an insane smile on his face, he stopped and looked at sayuri barely breathing. he plunged his knife into the crest in the middle of her chest. "now die" the boy said. twisting it around into a 360 degree circle on her chest. sayuri's eyes rolled back into her head, her vision became hazy and dark as blood spilt out of her mouth in rivers.

the boy stood up and threw the dagger away. he looked at kira and stretched out his hand to her. "I want you to come with me. to start a new life. together" the boy's face had blood dripping from it, his clothes still wet from the blood. the moon light poured through the clouds. some of it hit the boy's face and reflected his eye colour, making it glow brighter. red.

confused by what he said, kira slowly stretched out her hand toward his. takuma saw what she was going to do, he started to panic. suddenly a man appeared at the door. he was dressed in black and they couldn't see his face. he ran though takuma, toward kira and the boy. the boy acted like a snake and twisted around him. he grabbed the dagger and placed the knife over his throat.

"make one move and you die" the boy said. he wrapped his legs around the man's waist and his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"you bastard" the man said. suddenly his hand grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and flung him off. the boy reacted slashing his dagger across the man's left eye. blood splashed very were.

another man appeared at the door. he didn't look as scary as this one did? they could see his face and somehow he looked familiar to them. he had short dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. he wore a dark grey tuxedo with a pink tie and black dress shirt. "no. this can't happen" he said.

"get kira out of here" the other man said. "I'll handle this."

"catch me if you can?" the boy headed for the window, the man that had his eye slashed followed close behind the boy as he jumped out the window. glass shattered everywhere, the man tried to reach out for him but missed. "dammit!" he jumped out after him.

"mummy?" kira slowly shock her mother. "are you ok?"

sayuri's hand came to her chest and yanked off a glass bead attached to a thin silver chain, she was still able to move. "my mother gave this to my when I was your age. just as her mother did and so on. and now I want you to have it. ok? kira." she whispered handing kira the necklace. sayuri's eyes closed and she breathed her last breathe.

she died a lot faster than takashi did because the small boy drained her of her energy and blood. thought takashi had the more serious wounds her face grew pale and her blood continued to pour out.

"kira. come here please?" takashi crawled toward them, blood was spilling out everywhere. kira ran toward him so he didn't have to move a lot. "I want you to have the mask I wear. ok? it will protect you against him. it will hid your spirit energy so no one can hurt you. but if you were to die. then we would have a problem" he handed kira his half covered in blood mask. "tell no one that I awakened your inner angel ok. I know you're not ready yet, but we need your power now."

"ok" kira whispered. takashi place his hand on kira's heart and light surrounded it. suddenly, mid-night black wings appeared from kira's back, a beautiful iridescent black that shone in the moon light. they weren't very big back they were as tall as mori stretched out. takashi took away his hand and it fell to the floor. "we love you very much kira. please remember that." he pulled kira in close and whispered something in her ear. then he let her go. his eyes slowly closed then. nothing. . .

"wake up. wake up daddy. mummy. please wake up. wake up!" the tears flowed heavily down kira's cheeks. she balled up her fists as her cold tears touched them. takuma tried to touch her but his hand only went through her shoulder. "no. they can't be dead. no. wake up mummy! daddy! please. just wake up." a flash of lightening lit up the room. a loud thunder cracked. so this is where kira's fear started.

"you can't touch her takuma" ryku said.

kira stood up. the wings felt heavy. she was really feeling the wings take it all out of her. this is what he meant by not being ready. she looked at the man still in the doorway, tears formed in her eyes. she ran toward him and jumped into his arms. "shh, shh. it's ok. I'm here. I'll protect you now." the man stroked her hair.

"they're gone aren't they. mummy and daddy?" kira wiped away the tears. "there died."

"don't say that." the man said "they're going to be ok" he lied.

"no their dead. mummy told me once that everything has it's time and when that time comes we die, then our souls go to the havens" kira looked the man in the eye. he looked sincere about it. the tears returned to her eyes again and she hugged him closer.

the man stood up with kira in his arms. he rested his hand over her head and like magic her black wings started to disappear. then the markings shone on kira's back. the same markings that were on her back when she first showed them.

"did you find him?" the man looked back into the room and the same man from before was back again. he was standing in the window the boy had smashed though. a cigarette hang from his mouth and holding his bleeding eye.

"no . . . he got away before a could get to him." he jumped down still covering his eye. he looked at kira. "so he finally awakened her inner angel huh?"

"yes. but were still the only outsiders that know of her existence. not to mention the other boy. the one that saved her life some time ago?" the man with dark blonde hair said. "so is the one. they knew it to didn't they?"

"yeah." he nodded.

"what are we going to do? they knew that this day would come? when he found out about her. that's why they kept her a secret didn't they?" he patted her head.

"remember what takashi said if anything were to happen to either of them that kira would be left alone?" he said.

"not really no?" the other one said.

"idiot!" he snapped. "he said that we had to take care of her."

"right now I remember?" he winced.

"but do you know why he chose us?" he asked. the guy holding kira shock his head. "idiot. it's because we were the only ones how could train her for this. they chose us because out of everyone we were they only ones who could prepare her for the battle in the near future"

"I know. so the angel Lolita was right. the markings on her back are different from all the other dark angels before her. but she can't stay here anymore she'll have to live with us for the time being. until she can come back and live here as queen. but she will have to wait."

"we should go. it isn't safe here?" he said. the other guy nodded and the two of them started to walk away down the hall.

"who were they?" hikaru asked.

"man dose that guy with blonde hair look familiar to you?" kaoru shrugged.

"I'll give you one guess?" ryku smiled and clapped his hands. blinding light appeared and they were in a rainbow of colours. circling around them again. honey cried himself to sleep and takuma looked as pale as kira did on a regular basis?

"that was Karratha and Tyrone wasn't it?" takuma answered.

"yep." ryku smiled "wait how do you know?"

"because. kira told me that once." takuma said.

"but how is he?" hikaru made a face.

"when did he?" kaoru said.

"he wears a wig. did you know that he still looks like that in the present?" ryku pointed out.

"you're kidding right?" hikaru said flatly.

"nope. even ask kira? when she wakes up," ryku shrugged.

"so he really doesn't look like a girl with all that make up on?" kaoru said.

"take us to the funeral?" takuma stated, giving a hard look at ryku.

"um ok?" he clapped his hands and they were in a crowd of black. people stood surrounding them.

it was cold and raining down heavily. they fell silent as two coffins came. one was white and the other one was black. they were being led by a small child who wore a cloak, takuma couldn't see the eyes of him. the two coffins contained two people. the small child sat in between two men.

"here we praise that our king and queen shall live happily in the afterlife and that we continue on with our lives knowing that these two will guide us in the right direction." the priest said.

"hey did you hear there's no one to take on the role as king anymore?" someone whispered behind takuma.

"no really?" another said.

"well I heard that they did have a child but it died at birth?" someone said.

"nah that's not true. that can't be true Cory," takuma turned around and he saw four little children dressed in the same cloak that the child had. takuma could their faces. he saw ruby red headed twins holding hands and a tall dark blonde haired kid stand behind them. she wore a black haired with white highlights kid and a light brown hair kid stand next to him.

"ryku?" takuma said.

"yeah?" he answered.

"they didn't know that kira existed did they?" takuma balled up his fists.

"well no one did until we saw kira for the first time that day?" he shrugged. "I'm over there" he pointed to a small boy who wasn't wearing a hood. it was a smaller vision of ryku with short hair.

"now can I call upon the daughter of the king and queen?" the priest asked. the small child from before hopped out of the chair. he took one step forward and stood between the two coffins.

"wait for it" ryku said. a gust of wind came and blow off the child's hood. it was kira. her hair had been cut short above her shoulders and she wore her father's mask. her mother's necklace shone in the dull light. kira took off the mask so she could see the coffins. her eyes faded of the happiness, her face frowned.

"no way!" some kid said.

"this girl can't be it?" another said.

Tyrone stepped behind kira and rested his hand on her shoulder. instantly everyone went quiet. kira looked up at him, his left eye was now covered by a black eye patch. he hair was more black than usual. he made her sit down again. "here" he handed kira a silver medallion with a blue sapphire in the middle. it looked like the middle could move? "your father told me to give you this" kira held it, something about it made her happy the tiniest bit.

"she cut her hair?" takuma said slowly.

"poor kira-chan" honey's face fell.

"aren't you supposed to be asleep?" ryku wondered.

"aww man" hikaru said.

"so what happened afterwards?" kaoru asked.

"well this" ryku clapped his hands and a blinding white light appeared. instead of seeing the rainbow colours they sore pictures. pictures of kira's memories. ones were she is training and others were she's is in a dress. then they stopped and they were at the front entrance to a huge mansion. they heard tinning of metal and sore kira fighting against Tyrone.

"don't hold back kira. trust your instincts and don't let your opponent distracted you." Tyrone and kira were having a training battle. suddenly kira disappeared and reappeared behind Tyrone. she kicked him hard in the back and bounced off again. "it seems you're getting good at the flash step aren't you?" Tyrone rested his sword on his shoulder and smiled at kira. kira relaxed and nodded. suddenly Tyrone pushed her backwards "what did say about getting distracted? you pathetic piece of worthless. I can't believe they said you could be the one to destroy the darkness?" he sighed and walked up to kira who was whimpering on the ground. "enough. get up" she hopped up and stopped her crying. "but who knows? maybe you could become better than me one day?" Tyrone ruffled kira's hair.

"oh kira. time for your lessons with me now!" someone called. instantly kira's face fell. she was still making faces at least.

"don't worry I'll get you out of this sooner or later. besides. I hated them as well?" Tyrone winked at kira. she gave a slight smile and it faded as soon as it came. "besides. this was not what I meant by training you?"

"kira and Tyrone shared a tight bond. she wouldn't talk to anyone else but him?" ryku clapped his hands again. a bright light flashed and faded to a pitch black.

takuma shot up his eyes wide open. he looked around and saw kira wide awake sitting on the sofa half smiling. she acted like the way she did before her parents died. takuma instant hugged her. his arms circled around her waist.

"what the? takuma" kira shouted. takuma had tears in his eyes.

"how can you smile like that? you never smiled when you were young did you kira? did you?" he whispered.

"so you have seen it then? how they died?" kira patted takuma head. "trust me. I haven't forgotten how painful it was"

"so what did Tyrone give you?" takuma asked sitting next to her.

"this?" kira reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver medallion. "pretty huh?"

"wow. so cool" hikaru said waking up.

"I have a headache" kaoru whined.

"you're not the only one" kyo said rubbing his head.

"don't think I haven't known about you getting into my head and looking at my memories ryku?" kira looked at him with a bring-it-on-smile.

ryku scratched the back of his head "ok you knew about that?"

"yep." she smiled. "I've also used that to my advantage and changed what happened on that night so it would give you nightmares."

"wait? you can do that?" he said.

"yep" she nodded.

"when Redgy explained the story of how your parents died he did explain the holy thing did he?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"nope. cause hardly anyone knows what happened that night. I know who killed my parents that night don't get me wrong? but James heartnet is gonna pay. not by death though?" kira said.

"what did your father say to you before he died kira?" takuma asked.

"oh um. he said. to beware to darkness. I have no idea what he meant by that though" she scratched the back of her head. "but you guys are the only ones I can trust enough to come to my recoronation?"

"really? when is that?" takuma asked.

"next week. and the worst day of my life is just beginning?" kira moaned. "the guy you saw today was the same shinigami wielder you saw then. only his powers had not been that advanced back then."

"so when do we go?" the twins asked.

"Monday next week" she shrugged. "but for now. keep it to yourselves ok?"

"ok. by the power invested in me I say we keep this a secret forever!" takuma smiled trying to cheer up the mode. kira laid down and closed her eyes.

"do what you want. you have a week," she whispered. she took a deep breathe.

"no kira don't die!" the twins shouted.

"why do you all freak out every time I try to fall asleep?" she groaned.

"wait a minute taka-chan would have said that and not you guys?" honey said.

the twins shrugged, takuma had a blanket in his hands and placed it over kira. he didn't say it because he wasn't there. he went to get a blanket of her. "where did you get that boss?" hikaru pointed at the blanket.

"well when you hang out with kira. you learn a thing or two?" he shrugged.

"well see ya tomorrow then boss" kaoru walked away with his brother.

"yeah good bye taka-chan" honey rested on mori's shoulders, he looked like he was going to fall asleep at any second, he walked out.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" kyo grabbed his black note book and left. takuma was alone with kira. ryku left after hikaru and kaoru left the room. he went to talk to Redgy about something he saw today. takuma sat down next to kira and kiss her forehead.

"good night, my darling" he whispered. he walked out of the room. she smiled.

later after mid-night a black shadow appeared while kira still slept. a cold hand touched her head. "I won't let them take you away from me. kira"

ch14. the truth finally comes out

"hey kira!" takuma called.

"what?" kira craned her neck beck to look at him. she had her hand in her pocket and the other one clutched a dark green text book. her hair was in a low pony tail today.

"did you hear about what's happening today or did those two shady twins not tell you?" takuma asked.

"tell me what?" she asked.

"were all having a sports day to see how fit we are?" he smiled.

"that's good then," kira started to walk away, today is Friday and only two more days before she heads out. toward her doom of the title of queen. "so when is it?"

"right now." takuma followed her. "there all headed to the sports ground."

"what do we have to be tested on?" she asked.

"running and other stuff like that" takuma rested his hands behind his head. "we have one every year. but I usually place somewhere in the middle."

"not with the training a gave you you're not" kira smiled. "so where are we going?"

"to the sports ground. when we found out that you weren't there I was sent to look for you?" he said. knowing takuma well enough kira imagined that he protested that only he went to look for her or something?

they neared a huge green oval. groups of students were put into three groups. kira could see hikaru waving at her from a distance. she walked over to see what he was waving at?

"hey Tyrone!" hikaru shouted

"your with us!" kaoru yelled.

kira looked at takuma who had a very annoyed face, it made her smile. she hadn't thought about it but takuma and takashi did have a lot in common. then the twins shoved a white T-shirt and dark blue gym short's into her arms. "you'll have to put this on" they said.

"ok?" she answered slowly.

"Mr. dark!" someone called. kira would recognise that voice and name anywhere.

kyoko.

she came running out of nowhere and plunged straight into kira. the force knocked her over. kyoko wore a white T-shirt and dark red gym shorts, she wore white below the knee socks and white tennis shoes. everything else was the same.

"what are you doing here kyoko?" kira asked. "I thought you were somewhere else by now? like your own school."

"I'm now enrolled here so I can spend all the time in the world with you" she hugged tighter around kira's waist and she let out a chuckle.

the look on takuma's, hikaru's and kaoru's face said it all. kira didn't know about it either. "can you please get off of me. I need to go change." kira asked.

"ok." the instant kira said that kyoko jumped up and helped kira up. "hurry back" she smiled. "I'll be waiting for you my love." kira shivered, now that would give any little kid nightmares, kira thought.

"we'll show you were to get changed" the twins steered her toward the boy's locker rooms. it was a white building that said boy's locker room. "we'll be waiting out here for you."

kira walked in and saw Redgy, ryku and Cory sitting around doing nothing. they weren't wearing the white shirt but the blue shorts. "hey kira what's up?" Cory smiled.

"shut up idiot. people can hear us you know?" ryku snapped.

"sorry" Cory said.

kira sighed and walked into a change room, she started to put on the clothes she was given. "need some help?" ryku had his arms folded over the top of the door smiling. kira covered up.

"no. I think I'm ok" she said through gritted teeth.

"come on you. leave her alone" Redgy yanked ryku done.

"you know you guys have to be out there?" she said. she came out and placed her hands on her hips. "do I look like a guy?"

"yeah, I guess?" Redgy said. that was good enough for kira. she walked out and was met with a tall muscly man. he wore a white T-shirt tight around his body. a silver whistle hung from his neck, he wore blue shorts. she gulped. steroids much?

"Tyrone. let's see what you've got? your assigned to archery" he said. "now go, go, GO!" he pointed. kira didn't seem scared for him but the twins seem that way. if they think this guy is scary? then what do they think of Tyrone? kira thought as she picked up the bow.

"ready with your arrows" the coach commanded, he held a clip board. kira picked up an arrow and clipped it against the bow string. "aim!" she pulled back the bow string and aimed. it was then that she noticed that everyone else was using there left hand to aim and there right arm to pull back on the string. kira was using her right arm aiming and her left to pull back on the string. This was also how she was taught how to hold a gun and shot it.

"wait!" the coach headed straight for kira. she was still aiming at the target no more than twenty feet away. child's play, but the equipment they had sucked. isn't this supposed to be a rich kid school? "what do you think you're doing?" he screamed in her face.

"ouch." kira rubbed her ear. "not so load?"

"don't give me that! every archer uses there left to aim. not the right!" he yelled.

"but all good archer's use the right to aim. and I should know" she said.

"fine then. if you think you're so good at archery then go against the schools reigning champ?" the crowd started to whisper to one another. he looked at a young boy with light blonde hair, he had brown eyes. in his left hand a bow. "Fin McCloud!"

everyone seem to gasp. fin's head shot up and looked at the coach. "you called?"

"this young man here thinks he's so good that he wanted to challenge you? but everyone knows the outcome of that?" the coach seemed fairly confident in this boy. why?

"but I didn't say anything about challenging him?" kira said.

"five year archery winner, runner and anything to do with sport" fin walked toward kira, pulled back the bow string and fired an arrow. it hit dead centre. "match that with your so called skill?" he teased.

this morning she ran into another shinigami. she had a sore back and neck from the fight. kira pulled back the bow string and fired the arrow. it hit dead centre and went half way through the target.

"please this is child's play" she said rubbing her neck. her back has been aching more and more, and it's also hurting her neck now. she bent over backwards. her head almost touching the ground behind her. she reflexed back and rolled her neck around. "man this sucks" she sighed.

"what's wrong Tyrone? losing your edge?" ryku asked with a smile.

"you can usually hit the target and the arrow would go straight through?" Cory said.

"I know but this bow is crap, and I ran into a monster on the way in and now my back is killing me, hold on" kira rolled her neck and it cracked, she twisted her back and it cracked. "much better" she smiled rolling back her shoulders. but the pain didn't go away.

"yeah well this is child's play for me as well. move the target back thirty metre's" Fin declared. two new targets appeared thirty metre's behind the targets. they were smaller and hard to hit. Fin pulled back the bow string and fired an arrow. it hit the centre again. "beat that?"

"I would but I can't use such a bad bow" kira answered.

"to chicken?" Fin taunted.

"nah. turkey" she said. Ryku and Cory chuckled. Insulting someone like that is one of kira's specialties.

"well if you're going to kick this guy's ass? at least do it in style" Redgy held a small black brief case. he unhinged it and the top opened. in it was a black bow handle, kira pulled it out.

"what are you going to do with that thing?" Fin taunted. "use it to clubber the arrow?" he laughed. Cory handed kira a black quiver full of black arrows. the arrows were a special kind that were made with the same metal the black rose's bullets were made from. uncatchable.

"knock em dead" Cory winked. kira rolled back her right shoulder and peered at the targets. for some reason takuma and the others just stood there, behind them was shade.

"well. let's get this over with?" kira pulled an arrow out and clipped into place, she pulled the string back and fired. it happened very fast and she didn't even look at the target. the arrow hit the centre and came out the other side. the only thing that they could see was the feathery end in the ground on the other side of the target. Fin and his friends stopped laughing and looked at the arrow.

"so fast. there is no way that someone could do that?" Fin said.

"man I'm board of this already." she sighed. "there's no fun unless it's a moving target with me blind folded?"

"wow you're like the ultimate archer Tyrone" renge said hugging kira's arm. "who knew someone could beat the reigning champ and steal victory?"

"well. you guys coming?" kira looked at her cousins. "I'm going for a run and it would be pointless to go up against any of these guys?" she jerked her thumb toward Fin and his friends.

"sure I've got nothing better to do?" ryku rested his hands behind his head. the others nodded.

they started to walk toward the tracks but were closely followed by girls. kira took off the quiver and rested it on the ground, she placed her bow on top of it. they took their positions and waited. tick. tick. tick. go! on the third count they were off. running full ball around the track, they were going too fast for any normal person to go.

the one up in front was kira, she came around the bend at impressive speed. just before she crossed the line she heard it. and so did the others. without stopping kira dived onto her bow and arrows. without thinking she drew an arrow out of the quiver, clipped against the bow's string and pulled it back ready to shot at anything that wasn't human.

she wasn't breathing heavily. she pointed the arrow toward the sky and waited. the others stopped on the tracks. "did you hear that?" ryku asked.

"yeah I heard it" Redgy nodded. the ground vibrated just a little, then it turned into small shakes.

"what is it. an earthquake?" one of the girls cried.

"not an earthquake." kira stood up with the bow clutched in her hands. "it's something far worse" she had a serious look on her face. they heard a hollowing roar coming closer and closer. suddenly like an invisible hand crashed a tree and through it toward the group.

kira shot the arrow at it and the tree split down the middle. "hey guys. I think it's time that we show them what we really are?" kira said focusing on the forest that surrounded them.

"about time" Cory said. suddenly Eden bots came out and started to shoot at them. shade almost instantly clapped his hands and created a thick ice wall blocking there fire.

"Redgy now" kira cried.

"right" he nodded and ran toward the crowed. he leaped over them like he was leaping over the Grand Canyon. he flew over shades ice wall and landed on the other side. from where kira and the others could see, a red light suddenly appeared. Redgy was making a fire wall to burn all of the bots to ashes. it worked for the time being but there was still more to come.

"takuma!" kira shouted.

"yes?" he answered.

"get these people to a safer location. I've got a feeling this won't end up being pretty?" she was in her element here. takuma didn't waste time.

"you heard them man. I have to get you guys out of here" takuma started to hurry them out of there.

"then I want you to stay here and help with this battle. understand?" she started to fire rapidly at the Eden bots. she'd flash step to avoid getting shot.

"I understand" he said.

"kyoko stay here. we're going to need you here as well" kira jumped to the side and fired multiple arrows.

"right. here I come" kyoko ran toward kira. suddenly she started to breathe fire like a dragon.

"what she can breathe fire?" one of the boys said.

"who are those people anyway?"

"not who. what are they?"

Redgy was completely covered in flames as he battled more robots as they came. shade's arms were covered in ice as he created ice sculptures with the robots. Cory thinking he was too fast for the Eden bots run circles around them and confused them enough to punch them out. ryku used his telekinesis to rip open the robots and send them flying sky high. kira wasn't using her powers for certain reasons.

"hey check this out Fin" one of Fin's friends called.

"what is it mita?" Fin asked flatly.

"you see. Redgy has the ability to control fire and shade has the ability to control ice as you can see. Cory has super speed and ryku has telekinesis. the new girl kyoko can breathe fire, which is pretty cool. but Tyrone doesn't look like he has any powers and yet he's related to them" he said. "hey look takuma is coming out and what's holding? a stick?"

"come on mita don't be stupid?" Fin looked out the window. takuma back flipped off one of the robots and stabbed it through the chest. "no freaking way could that guy be better than me?"

back down at the battle field a shinigami had appeared in front of kira. she was out of black arrows and she didn't want to use her powers in school. but in this case she had no choice. she throw the bow away and placed the quiver on the ground. she was going to go bare handed in this.

suddenly more shinigami appeared. this wasn't good. was James preparing to fight kira? or was he planning to charge into this school, kill everyone here and steal her away? but right now. kira had to save this school. right now, she had to use the black angel second level power.

lightning fast she grabbed her black angel and black rose. she started to run and shot at the multiple shinigami. with one clean blow with her sword she cut through the white, bony mask and it disappeared into thin air.

"what are those things?" mita asked.

"there called shinigami. Tyrone has been battling since the age of five. he's quiet the little warrior?" Sam pushed up his glasses. "wait a minute. you can see them?"

"yeah can't everybody? come to think of it. I have never seen you here mister?" mita said.

"I came here the exacted time Tyrone did. you may not have seen me because I don't need to go to school anymore" he said. who is this guy? how can he see them? does kira know about this?

"kira why are you holding back? use your full power now!" ryku cried out.

"I would but all those people inside are—" kira didn't want to show them what she was really capable of. even since she came here she knew this would happen. finding a normal place where normal kids lived wasn't easy when you're in a never ending battle against evil?

kira wasn't paying attention. suddenly a shinigami stabbed her with his claws. it slashed its other claw into kira's back again and again. more blood was split than ever before. the shinigami took away his claws and kira fell into the puddle of blood created by her. takuma saw what happened to her and immediately run to her aid. without thinking he plunged his stick into the head of the shinigami and then it disappeared into thin air. kira laid in silence.

was she dead? no she couldn't be killed. could she? had James finally found a way to kill her? no that's impossible. can it? kira felt her blood as it poured out of her body. she turned over her hand and looked at the blood. dark red and reflected the light from the sun. she balled up her fists and hit the ground. she didn't struggle to get up at all. half her body was covered in her blood, including her face.

"kira are you ok?" takuma asked defending her.

"yeah. you might want to move though" she gave a deadly smile to the shinigami. she ran at it, jumped and landed her hand in the centre of its mask. with her hand still in its head she swiped down and split it down the middle.

takuma looked at her funny. kira licked her the blood on her fingers and smiled. she ran toward takuma, swiped his stick. she bashed the bottom on the ground and suddenly a long daggers blade appeared out the top. she plunged it into the skull of another shinigami. takuma baffled fell backwards and looked at kira in shock.

"you just killed it? but I thought you said—" he said slowly.

"there not living things takuma. can't you see their hearts have been cut out? the hole in a shinigami's chest shows that the heart has been lost and it thrives on raw instinct. the white skull shaped mask is all that shields those bared instincts from the outside world. neither are necessary if they still have their hearts" kira through his stick back. takuma looked at shinigami to shinigami. the centres of their chests were cut out.

"you know I had never really noticed that before?" he said getting up.

"the shinigami were once human souls that have been transformed into monsters." she said. his eyes widen. "James uses human souls that walk the earth today and uses his power to create them."

"don't let your guard down!" Redgy called as he threw a fire ball at a shinigami about to attack takuma.

"right" takuma nodded. kira run off toward the centre. her black angel in her right and her black rose in her left. she skidded to a halt and looked back. she pointed her black angel at a shinigami and bashed her black rose at the blade. she pulled the trigger and a burst of white light escape from it.

"well she decided not to hold back any more" Sam pushed up his glasses.

"what do you mean?" mita asked. mita had short brown hair and green eyes. he didn't look very popular.

"that was freaking awesome" Fin said. "he has power far greater than any of them. and standing right here and I can feel that power."

"Tyrone isn't like us. he has abilities that enable him to level cities with one blow. he used his burst gun" Sam added.

kira charged at a group of Eden bots, she dodged there continuous fire. with one clean swipe of her black angel she cleared them within seconds. a shinigami appeared behind her and slashed her back. in doing so he cut her hair and the hair tie that held it there. kira fell to her knees.

like always her hair came back in the same process, her hair lit up in a blinding light and now was even longer then it was before. kira punched the ground "right. things just got personal." she untied the bell around her neck and tie her hair back into a low ponytail. she grabbed her sword and sliced down the middle of the shinigami. splitting it into two, then it disappeared.

the more they fought the more tried she became. "Redgy, shade. I need you two to get me a barrier around this place. Cory, ryku. push all the bad guys into a circle. I'll handle the rest" they nodded. it was rare to see kira giving out orders to the others, what was more rare is that she never made any plans. it was kill, or be killed?

"what about me?" takuma pointed to himself.

"I want you to stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt understand. I still can't fully control this power. yet" kira had a serious look on her face. takuma had no choice, he nodded and stayed behind her with a disappointed look on his face. I want to help. but I get in the way. they say she can do it alone. but she acts like she needs it, he thought.

"be safe" he whispered. "kira. be safe."

Redgy and shade set the barrier. fire frozen by ice. kira created the technique by instantly freezing fire. when her blood came into contact with it, the flames turned into blue fire. a healing technique. Cory and ryku trapped the remaining enemies in a circle.

kira walked toward them. "second level. black angel" she whispered. the blade grew long and the feathers around the guard grew larger. her sword glowed with light and like a golfer would swing his club. kira swung her sword. the light from the sword turned into a blade of pure light. it tore up the ground as it headed started for the other remaining bad guys.

the blade of light connected and just like that. a blinding white light appeared and vanished. and so did the shinigami and the Eden bots. it was over for now anyway. kira completely worn out dropped to her knees. her vision blurry, her limbs still as ever. the blood from her body completely drained.

she felt herself being picked up by someone. she thought it was takuma. but it was ryku. he walked toward the fire frozen by ice. he touched her wound and placed his blooded hand on the thick sheet of ice. like magic it turned into the blue healing flames. he stepped through it and was covered in them.

his wounds began to heal like magic and before he reached the steps to the building, the flames had vanished. the others stepped through the blue fire as well and their wounds began to heal.

Sam was waiting there on the steps, he walked over to check kira's state. it didn't look good. he sighed "not this again. she is completely drained of blood. it looks like she's taking the trip home early. again."

"when do we leave?" Redgy asked.

"right now" Sam said. kira's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"can you do me a favour?" she whispered. without blood her body ached. the pain was almost unbearable but she took it.

"what's that?" Sam asked.

"get a blood sample from takuma. for me please?" she could barely speak.

"yeah sure. I can do that." he said "I'll go and inform the others." Sam walked back inside.

kira set her feet down on the ground and ryku steadied her. students started to come out. they were whispering something but kira couldn't quiet hear it, her senses were failing because of the short battle she just had. suddenly Fin pushed his way through the crowd and looked at kira.

"what the hell were those things?" he asked.

She couldn't answer. she wasn't at the best of times right now. "there called shinigami" someone said behind them. it was takuma. he still held his metal pole. he swung it to the side really fast and he hit something invisible.

the last Eden bot.

"what are those things?" mita pointed at the robot on the ground.

"there called Eden bots" someone called. it as honey. "is tyru-chan ok?"

"where is the infirmary?" ryku asked.

"secondary building one" Fin said. "why?"

"thanks. Cory take Tyrone to the infirmary. now" ryku looked at Cory and he nodded. Cory took kira from ryku and ran toward the secondary building one going as fast as he could.

"I can do it myself" she winced.

"no you can't. in the state you're in I'm surprised you can even stand" Cory smiled.

"you guys aren't human are you?" mita asked.

"I'll be happy to tell you guys all about it when we get back inside? right now my shoulder hurts" ryku rolled back his right shoulder.

"hey Tyrone dropped his sword" Fin went to grab the black angel. as soon as he touched it, electricity shot through his arm. he jumped back. "what the hell?"

"Tyrone's sword is specially made by him, for him. none of us can touch it either" Redgy said.

"why not?" fin asked.

"we have an idea. we think it's to do with his blood type?" he said.

takuma walked over to it and picked it up. he flipped it over and over again. "there's nothing wrong with it?" he shrugged. Redgy, shade and ryku looked at him in shock.

"how are you doing that?" ryku pointed at him.

"Sam!" Redgy said. Sam came out of the crowd and looked at him. "get me a DNA sample from takuma sohma stat."

"that's what Tyrone said before he passed out" Sam said. "but I can't do that right now though" he shrugged.

"and why not?" Redgy asked.

"because I don't have the thing on me right now?" he shrugged.

Cory reached the infirmary. he laid kira down on the bed and three nurses surrounded them. "what happened here?" one of them said.

"another punch up?" the second one said.

"no. look at those wounds" the third said.

"just get her bandaged up now. I can't watch any more of this?" Cory left the room. ryku is probably going to exaggerate the story a little. in the morning kira can explain it. she may not know much but she can explain it better than ryku can, he thought.

"her? but isn't he a boy?" the first one asked.

"no her name is kira. kira amoto" Cory stood in the doorway.

"you mean she is takashi's and sayuri's daughter?" the second nurse said slowly.

"then you must be her cousin right?" the third said.

"yeah" Cory walked away. he knew the three nurses and he could trust them.

ryku sat down still rubbing his right shoulder. "hey guys I think I dislocated it?" both Redgy and shade sighed.

"I highly doubt it" shade said.

"the only one who can put back your shoulder is Tyrone. unfortunately he has been put in the infirmary so you're going to have to deal with it for now?" Redgy said annoyed. "I actually thought that he really was going to tear up everything with that final blow?"

"yes it was kinder scary. this was the first time in a long time that he has actually done that. let loose?" shade said.

"you know I think that was the longest sentence you have ever said?" ryku said.

"no it wasn't. I have said other sentences longer?" shade glared at ryku.

"no. I think that was the longest sentence you have ever said?" Redgy thought for a moment. "no I'm mistaken. you explained something about something I wasn't listening to."

"very funny" shade crossed his arms.

"ok so do you want to hear what we really are?" ryku smiled at the girls.

"yes!" the girls smiled.

it was half way through the story about what they were when Cory walked in. "so how is he?" Redgy asked.

"did you know that Debbie, sayu and Elle are the school nurses?" Cory placed his hands on his hips.

"you're kidding right?" ryku said.

"nope it's true. I'm pretty sure that they've finished bandaging Tyrone now?" he said. "what are you guys doing?"

"do you really have super human speed as your super power?" a girl walked up to him.

"um?" he looked at ryku . "I guess so?"

"that's right. and Redgy can set himself on fire. shade over there has a cold heart so he can set anything to ice. I have telekinesis. my ability can out shine everyone here. Sam over there can turn anything into a technology dream" ryku said.

"you said your abilities can out shine any of us, huh?" Redgy smiled.

"funny. that's not what you said about how Tyrone easily defeated you with your own power." Cory crossed his arms. "I knew it. I knew you would exaggerate the story."

"his ability is to control someone's blood. and to turn his own blood into a whip. and his ability to absorb and turn your powers into something else?" takuma said. "that about right?"

"how did you know that?" Redgy asked.

"he told me himself. and I watched it happen right in front of me as well." takuma looked at his stick. "which room is he in?"

"infirmary room six" Cory said.

"thanks" takuma nodded and walked out of the room.

kira stared at the ceiling as the three nurses finished bandaging her up. something happened today. something weird and familiar. she closed her eyes and pictured takuma when he was defending her. the way his eyes looked seemed familiar to her somehow. just somehow?

"kira are you awake?" someone asked. "I heard you were in this room?" it was takuma. he sat in the chair next to her, kira's eyes had been bandaged though she could knew she was looking at the ceiling. he grabbed her hand but didn't squeeze it like he usually did? it felt half warm and half cold. half alive.

"I brought your sword" he rested something next to her hand. takuma was acting calm. to calm. usually he would freak out like she was going to die or something? then kira realised it. this boy had the same voice as takuma. but not the same emotions. this guy isn't takuma.

she had been to this school long enough. trained with him long enough. and been around him long enough, to know his habits, his voice and his actions and the way his voice trembles every time she gets hurt. this guy has no idea who he is.

"are you ok? is something wrong?" he asked.

"who are you?" kira asked.

"what do you mean kira. it's me. takuma" he said. wrong answer, takuma would refer to himself as takuma to her. he'd act like her father and tell her to call him daddy. not by his real name.

"you're not takuma. who are you?" kira took off the bandages that covered her eyes and looked at the boy. but he covered her eyes before she had the chance to truly see who he was. she grabbed his hand off her eyes and tried to look at him. light instantly blinded her. she covered her eyes with her arm.

"hey kira. you in here?" someone called. it was the real takuma this time. he walked in to the room kira was in and gasped. "what the hell are you doing here?"

"what does it look like?" that voice. it sounded so familiar to kira. something icy cold grabbed her hand and placed in on something ice chilling cold. "there. you're too late." kira felt herself being picked up by something. something cold and evil. "the blood would have spread through her and she will die sooner now."

"bastard!" takuma ran toward him. he hit the floor with his stick and the blade shot out the top. kira felt an icy cold liquid spill onto her. she felt herself being dropped. falling, falling. falling.

she was caught be something. a warm and comforting hand under her waist. it was takuma. "here" he placed something over her eyes. it was her mask. she opened her eyes and saw what he had done.

he plunged his weapon's blade into the boy's chest. the boy was James. takuma yanked the blade from his chest and blood shot out everywhere on the curtain's next to them. takuma didn't seem to mind it though.

kira looked down at her chest. it was covered in a black liquid. the same black liquid that was on the curtain's and on James. it was his blood. black blood. this is what he meant by 'the blood.' kira looked down at what he sat next to her. the black blade. created by James for his own evil deeds.

"kira never told what that thing is did she?" James gave a sinister laugh.

"what are you saying?" the seriousness to his voice. something had changed in takuma. he wasn't the person she met when she first came here. was this a new side of takuma she had never seen? his dark side?

"kira created that thing to destroy me. obviously it didn't work. it was supposed to be the perfect weapon to defeat evil. but then she created a new weapon. one more powerful than that thing. her black angel." James coughed up blood.

takuma gave a hard glare at him. "aw, come on. don't give me that look. try to put it this way takuma. when we meet again. I won't go so easy on you?" he gave a devilish smile right before he vanished into thin air. just like the way shinigami did when they died. and she did the blade "but right now. I was just testing your strength. your now. your weak!"

takuma rested kira down on the bed and sat in the same chair James did. "I know what you're thinking takuma. I never wanted this to happen. why did I even come here?" kira looked at the ceiling.

"was what he said true" takuma asked.

"yes. I should start from the beginning then? it all started when James and I were fighting, aged ten. that was also the day he died. he drained his blood and replaced it with this black blood. it was also where he got his powers from I guess. day by day I slaved to create that weapon. when the time came it just wasn't powerful enough. but it is now."

"why didn't you tell me this?" takuma grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I didn't tell you because you weren't ready. but know you are. but something else has been bothering me lately. how can you pick up the black angel? how come you're fighting ability is greater than any normal human? and how is it that your spirit energy is higher than any of the protectors?" she asked.

"well I don't really think about it really? I thought since you picked it up I could pick it up?" he replied. "and I never really did understand you and spirit energy. and I am a fast learner.

"well you already knew the basics of fighting and at the time you started to train and now. your spirit energy has grown. it's not even human. and no person can pick up my sword. not even my cousins. you see. I created it so that only I or someone with the same blood type as me could pick it up and wield it's power. so I think that me and you could have the same blood type?"

"you think we could have the same blood type?"

"yeah."

"but my blood type is type A not ABO?"

"is that what they told you? type A?"

"well."

"haven't you noticed the strange marking's on the weapon your holding?"

takuma hadn't noticed them until now. they ran from top to bottom. "now that you mention it I haven't."

"you see it? I tell you something. the weapon you holding has three stages, the first stage is the one I showed you today when I destroyed them. the second stage is the death blade, that one is a lot more stronger than your first. the last one is the death scythe. the last one was kinder tricky for even me to learn. but I think that you can get it in one try."

"ok. what do I have to do?"

"call out its name."

"call out its name?" takuma repeated.

"the name of your new weapon is rage. call that out and it becomes a death blade."

"um . . . yeah good one kira."

"don't believe me? try calling out its name, right and now."

"ok. rage?" suddenly the blade at the top changed into an even bigger blade. apart from the sharp shinning edge the blade was black. it was almost too good to be true "what the?"

"congratulations takuma. you have reached stage two of rage. the third is best not to do in a building."

"because of how much power it has?"

"yeah. but in the mean time you should work on controlling stage two before you go on any further?"

"ok."

suddenly the curtain opened and in walked Debbie. "I'm sorry but kira has to rest now. she'll be ok takuma. I promise you."

"right." takuma nodded and left. it was like he really has changed. changed from a happy easy going person, to a serious protective but still a happy person. at one point kira thought that she had created a monster. but thinking back on it now. takuma was the one who wanted to do this in the first place. he was the one who wanted to protect her. after all this time. kira and takuma actually had a lot in common it was almost scary. kira closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

kira didn't feel all that great about this morning. her wounds had healed completely and all the pain had stopped. she sat up and stretched her arms. she rolled her neck around and it cracked. she didn't feel tried at all. she felt full of energy.

kira sat on the edge of the bed. she had an uneasy feeling about today. how much did ryku tell them about what they truly are? did he tell them that she was really a girl and what she was actually doing here? only one way to find out.

kira got dressed for school she always carried a spare box of contacts now. she slipped them in. she had her hair the same way she usually did: short and messy. kira left the infirmary and headed for the host club. today was a Friday. kira had slept since Tuesday when she battled all those enemies.

she walked down the hallway toward the music room 3. people kept sneaking glances at her. she reached the door and braced herself. what is going to happen now? she thought. her hand clasped the door handle and she opened it.

a hot breeze flew through the door way and settled. kira had always wondered how they did that. those special effects. "welcome" someone greeted. kira stood face to face with the host club in weird traditional tropical clothing. she looked around and noticed palm trees and tropical birds and other animals like snakes plastered all over the room. how long was I asleep for? she thought.

"hey kira-chan is here!" honey ran toward her. kira had expected him to jump in her arms and give her a big hug, but he stopped in front of her. kira gave a funny look at him. "I promised taka-chan that I wouldn't hug you because of your wounds." he gave a big simile. kira knew he was itching to hug her.

"but I'm ok now?" she shrugged.

"really?" hikaru rested his arm on her shoulder.

"prove it" kaoru smiled.

"well for starts your resting your arms on my shoulders?" she said.

"that doesn't prove anything" they said.

kira sighed and took a few steps away from them. she started to run and hand sprung onto the floor and off it. she continued it until she reached the window. kira spun and flipped at the same time in the air. she landed on her feet. "prove your point?"

"yeah I guess so" the twins shrugged.

"good morning Tyrone!" someone called. kira looked in the direction and she saw two feet coming straight toward her. just before they hit kira block them. she grabbed them and bent over in an unnatural position. the person face planted into the floor "I see you haven't changed?"

"when will you stop doing that ryku?" kira yelled, she got back on her feet and looked down at him.

"what do you mean? I always do this. every morning and every night?" ryku sat up and gave a cheeky grin. "how else are you going to keep up those razor sharp skills?"

"your hopeless" kira sighed.

"nope. and it's all thanks to me that your even alive. and thanks to me I keep you on your toes in a battle. so in conclusion. I think that you should thank me sooner or later" ryku jerked his thumb into his chest and smiled.

"I think you should stop talking now" she groaned.

"we have guest arriving any minute now kira. takuma has something for you to wear?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"oh great. I wondered when he was going to show up?" she groaned again.

"oh kira darling. come here and put on your new outfit." takuma called. he held out a queens out fit for her to wear while he wore the king's outfit. it was laced with gold and white silk.

"yeah, nah. nah" kira shook her head. "haven't you forgotten already takuma but?" she pointed to her arm. the sleeve drooped down a little and showed a bit of the bandages.

"right. but I want you to wear it. why won't you wear it? then we can match" he whined.

"weren't you even listening?" kira asked.

"but, it looks so cute on you?" takuma started to put on his puppy dog eyes.

"I guess not" kira sighed. "in case you haven't noticed takuma but that thing would just give me away as a girl?"

"um, boss. you know she's right?" hikaru looked at the queens outfit in takuma's hands.

"that thing would give her away as a girl easily" kaoru said.

kira sat down and took off her jacket. she started to unbutton her white dress shirt. "wait what are you doing?" ryku asked.

"relax" kira took her arm out and undid the knot. she started to unwrap the bandages around her arms. when she was finished she rolled her wrist and undid the other arm. "that's better" she slipped both arms back into the sleeves of her white dress shirt and put back on her jacket.

"wow kira-chan. you healed pretty fast for such bad injuries?" honey smiled.

"yeah I guess I did?" she yawned. "man I've been asleep for so long my body is too loose to do anything?"

the door swung wide open and Redgy and Sam were there, panting? "what happened to you guys?" kira asked.

"you don't want to know?" Redgy sat down.

"girls so many girls. there all wanting to know where you are?" Sam sat down next to Redgy.

"and if you were healed or not? and if you're ever going to come back or not?" Redgy said. he looked at her "I see that your all better."

"yeah" she sighed.

"hey no fair. you guys get girls to chase you and I get nothing?" ryku said annoyed. "now that just doesn't sound right to me at all. I'm the only ladies' man here so deal with it. but why oh why do you guys always end up with all the girls? tell me! this just isn't fair."

"here he goes again" Sam sighed.

"tell that to kira over there. she got even more girls after your little story you told three days ago. now she has all the ladies" Redgy said.

"what? but she a girl? how can a girl get so many girls?!" ryku cried.

"we made her dress up as a guy remember?" Cory interrupted. "dumbass. well I see your all better if you can shout as loud as you do. I could hear you three hallways down."

"that reminds me kira. what are you still doing here? you know you don't have to come here anymore?" kyo said.

"well truth is. I can't bear to leave? well. not now anyway." kira shrugged.

"what do you mean? you've paid off your debt?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"what!" takuma and the twins said.

"why didn't you tell us?" the twins asked.

"when did you pay it off?" takuma asked.

"after my birthday?" kira said.

"you don't have to come here anymore. so you can leave and go back to the life you have of being a sweeper?" the twins said.

"I don't want kira-chan to go" honey hugged kira's arm. takuma sulked in his corner again. about that fact that kira changed takuma. scratch that. takuma could never change.

"yeah but I'm not going anywhere guys. not for a long time. you see takuma still hasn't finished his training and I still need to do some things here anyway" kira smiled.

"yay! kira-chan isn't leaving" honey said. the twins sighed in relief but takuma stayed in his emo corner.

"I just want to know one thing though?" kira looked around the room. "where and how did you get all this stuff in here?"

"I thought of the idea" someone called through a load speaker. suddenly one part of the floor started to crack and out shot a podium and renge on top. "it was all my idea. are you impressed Tyrone?"

"how the hell did you get up there?" hikaru asked.

"and how long have you been listening to our conversations?" kaoru asked.

"not long. I was only half listening to it anyway?" renge jumped down.

"that's right" kira said. "we gave you that room because you needed someplace quiet to check up on us. I completely forgot."

"oh Tyrone. you're so smart and handsome. I think I love you?" renge started to cuddle up to kira.

"Mr. dark!" kyoko burst through the door and gasped. "what do you think you're doing? he's mine, my Mr. dark" kyoko grabbed kira away from renge.

"look who's talking? he's mine and were going on a date tonight." renge pulled kira toward her.

"what?!" kira looked at renge in horror.

"no we're going on a date tonight" kyoko pulled kira toward her again. it was a tug-o-war and kira was the rope.

"aww come on. even she has girls fighting over her? this isn't fair!" ryku hit the floor and cried. kira finally escaped from kyoko and renge.

"looks like I'll have to catch up with you later!" kira ran out of the room. kyoko and renge followed her. kira saw the stair case and jumped down it. she landed on her feet. "they won't be able to find me here" she stood up and sighed. she had only thought about kyoko and renge and not every girl in the school.

kira looked around and they were all staring at her. kira groaned "this is going to be a long day." suddenly all the girls screamed and started to chase after her. after this every guy in school probably won't talk to her and the host club wouldn't definitely hate her for leaving. she ran outside hoping to get away.

she ran around the side as fast as she could trying to get away, she skidded and ran toward the tallest tree she could find. the girls still chased her, kira leaped up the tree. was she scared? hardly. but what were they going to do with her when they got their hands on her? that part was scary.

takuma watched from the room, "this isn't fair. why do they get to have kira all to themselves when I should be the one down there?" he whined.

"I agree. kira is a girl not a guy, and she has more girls how want her then I ever had?" ryku whined.

"hold it. hold it. time out" kira held up her hands. "give me some space to breathe?" all the girls took a step back and kira jumped down. "so tell me. what did ryku tell you?"

"he told us how powerful you are and how you saved so many people." one of the girls said.

"and that you're a sweeper."

"and that you came here to hide."

kira sighed and leaned on the tree. "did he tell anything about what I did before a became a sweeper?"

"no I don't think so?"

"good." kira sighed in relief.

"well, well, well. look what we have here akatsuki. it seems like Tyrone is having girl trouble?" a voice said. he wore the same kuran academy uniform but instead of it being black it was the complete opposite, the uniform was white. he had light blonde hair and red eyes. hanabusa

"knock it off hanabusa. Tyrone just woke up." another boy stood behind him. kira's eyes widen. this other boy had bright orange hair and red eyes. kira knew both of them. akatsuki

"what are you guys doing here?" kira asked.

"you know these people?" one of the girls asked.

"yeah. their cousins." she sighed.

"we just came to see how you were doing?" someone said behind kira. the boy has blonde hair and red eyes. they were all brothers. but the boy standing behind him. he had black brown hair and red glowing eyes. "oh hello kaname. I didn't know you came to see Tyrone?" he laughed. Tamaki

"it has been a long time since we last saw each other. Tyrone." the boy with the black brown hair walked toward kira. he rested his hand on the tree above kira and the other one on the small of her back. his face began to move closer until their noses touched. the girls were screaming over it. kaname.

kira covered his mouth and glared at him. "if you're going to do that, do it somewhere else" she sighed and got out of his grip. "you may as well meet the rest" kira started to head back to music room 3. the others followed her.

"look guys. what are you doing here? and where did you get that uniform from?" kira was back in music room 3. along with the others she met outside. takuma sat in his emo corner sulking again. the host club changed out of there outfits and were now back in school uniform.

"we heard you were here and about the battle that went on and kaname was worried about you. So, we came to see if you were alright?" Tamaki said.

"but I didn't know that you were so popular with the ladies. kira?" hanabusa smiled. suddenly takuma grabbed him by the collar.

"what do you know about kira?" he asked.

"my. my. temper, temper. were kira's cousins and have been trusted to keep her a secret from the outside world" he smiled.

"that's not the reason we came hanabusa" akatsuki said.

"well I gathered that much already?" kira said. she had her arms folded over her chest. takuma let go of hanabusa's collar.

"we came a week before the battle. we knew that he'd come but it was too early to tell. we were totally unprepared for when it did come. after we found out what happened we had to show ourselves" he went on.

"so where did you guys come from anyway?" hikaru asked.

"the night class" kira sighed. "a special school for the smart or vampiric students. that school also has a tie with demi god academy. the school I used to go to and trained. the night class. I should of known that you would be hiding out in the night class."

"you mean I could be hanging out with my brothers instead of hanging out with these idiots?" ryku pointed at the host club.

"now that wasn't every nice?" kaoru said. "wait a minute. did you just say brothers?"

"yeah. Lord kaname is the oldest. he doesn't even need to go to school? he's only here because of kira." ryku sat down.

"hey kira. what was all the commotion today. why were all those girls chasing you. I thought you were supposed to be hiding?" hanabusa asked.

"don't know. ask ryku over there?" kira jerked her thumb toward ryku.

"what did you tell them ryku?" kaname asked. he had a soft kind voice.

"n, n, nothing to special. lord kaname. I didn't tell them about what she really was doing here or the fact that kira is a girl?" ryku shrugged.

"funny. that's not what the girls outside said?" kira said. "they told me that I was hiding out here."

kaname grabbed ryku by the collar. "if I find out that you told them about the secret. then I'd suggest that you find a better excuse next time." kaname dropped ryku back in his chair. ryku bowed his head.

"yes lord kaname" he sobbed.

"what were you thinking ryku. you can't go around telling people what she can do. then were all toast" hanabusa said.

"were leaving" kaname craned his neck and looked at kira. "kira"

she looked at him. "what?"

"I hope that the battle wasn't too bad? you know I get worried if something bad happened to you" he smiled and waved good bye. the others followed him out.

"so there what's left of the sudo family huh?" hikaru asked.

"tiny family. it wasn't what kira described at all?" kaoru sighed.

"that was only the oldest brothers. ryku has sisters you know?" kira sighed and sat down. "that's enough for one day."

"kira could you tell me. I think I have almost mastered the death blade?" takuma held rage in his hand. he extended it.

"it takes I lot to learn takuma. you've only mastered the beginning? but don't worry. when we get back home. I'll show you how it's done?" kira smiled.

"right." takuma nodded.

ch15. what the hell?

"um. kira?" hikaru rested his hand on her shoulder.

"why do we need a boat that big?" kaoru pointed to a cruise ship. kira scratched the back of her head.

"honestly I have no I idea?" she shrugged. kira wore dark blue cargo shorts and a brown leather hoody unzipped and showing her white T-shirt.

"it's so big" takuma gapped at it.

A smile spread across her face, that's what she said, kira sighed. "they always want me to come in style. don't they?"

"by the way kira." hikaru smiled.

"why do we need to get a boat ride? I thought you lived here?" kaoru shrugged.

"no. truth is my family owns a whole island, six mansions and a palace" kira walked on board and looked back. "well are you coming?"

"a whole island?" hikaru made a face.

"six mansion?" kaoru drooped his arm over his brother.

"and a palace?" takuma sighed.

"oh and this boat?" kira smiled.

"holy crap she's rich" the twins exclaimed.

"well men. let's get going." takuma strut on board.

"I'm with you taka-chan" honey stuck his hand in the air and followed him on board. the others followed behind.

"well would ya look at that?" takuma looked around. he noticed kira passed out on a deck chair. "it's only been five minutes and she's already asleep?"

"welcome gentlemen. good to see you again." it was Tamaki welcoming them with open arms. "here let me introduce you to the others. this here is Ruka" he pointed to a young women with long cream brown hair and red eyes, she wore a blue tank top and grey jeans. "and these two are Satoshi and Rima. believe it or not there actually twins" he pointed to two people, a boy and girl. the girl had light orange hair put up in two piggy tails and red eyes. she wore a black dress and black high-hills. the boy had dark brown feathered hair and calm red eyes. he wore a dark blue sleeveless hoody and light grey shorts.

"hey haven't we seen them before kaoru?" hikaru asked.

"you know I think I have hikaru?" kaoru looked closer at them.

"you probably recognise us from model magazines?" Rima said flatly.

"that's right. were models?" Satoshi said flatly.

"heads up!" someone called. a ball headed start for takuma's head. takuma stuck up his head to try and stop him from getting hit. just before the ball hit, someone stopped it.

"honestly guys can't you do that someplace else?" it was kira who stopped it. she had the ball in her hands and throw it toward ryku and Cory.

"how did you do that?" the twins asked.

"that's kira for ya. always too quick to think. wait that came out wrong?" Tamaki smiled anyway.

"well I may as well show you around" kira sighed and start to walk toward the cabins. "the ship is going to leave soon" suddenly the ship broke away from the shore and was now on it voyage to the island. "or not?"

after an hour or so of showing the host club around kira fell into the deck chair. "man I'm tried" she moaned.

"what you do all night?" Cory asked. he was in the deck chair next to her.

"I was out all night tracking down James. only to find out that there was the mother lode of Eden bots waiting. seems like he knew before I left that I would come looking for him and he laid a trap. it took me a while but I got through them. actually it wasn't that hard. not to mention that I found out who makes them now" kira rested her hands behind her head and looked up at the deep blue sky. it was the same colour as takuma's eyes. if only every day was this calm. then I could truly live in peace, she thought.

"who?" he asked.

"I'll give you one guess" she said.

"James" Cory sighed. "that bastard."

"originally they were created to attack to attack my father. but they mistook me as him and attacked me instead. and no it wasn't James."

"huh?"

"it was his father. you remember? the guy who took care of kitty?"

"oh yeah. I remember. she was Redgy's mother wasn't she. but wasn't kitty just a nick-name or something?" he shrugged.

"yep. her real name was Catharine amoto. she had two different coloured eyes. it was the weirdest thing ever? one green and one purple" kira smiled. kitty was her deceased aunt. she got the name kitty because she could turn herself into a cat.

"but my mother had two different coloured eyes as well. didn't she?" Cory asked.

"that's right you don't really remember her do you?" kira looked at him. he shook his head. "yeah one red and one purple. did you know that kitty and Trisha were twins?" Trisha was Cory's mother. though kitty and her sister didn't look the same, they were good together. they were younger than kira's father and were married at a young age. takashi didn't get married until he was eighteen. she died the same day kitty did.

"so how long do you think it would take to get there?" Cory asked.

"um. few hours? so not long to go now. considering it took me a while to explain everything to them. it was like in one ear and out the other" kira sighed. if all goes well I won't have to run into Karratha. he'd be too busy looking for takuma he wouldn't even think about me? she sighed. that reminds me. I have to see how good takuma is at mastering death blade.

kira sat up and walked toward the cabins. she walked through the hallway and out on to the main deck. takuma was practicing the death blade. he was panting. "it seems like you've been putting a lot of effect in this takuma?" kira smiled.

"yeah. you can say that?" he sat down on the stairs. "I need to get something correct? I've almost got it?"

"take a break. you don't want to strain yourself?" kira place her hand on his shoulder. "you're getting stronger each day takuma. you just need to have a little faith and time prepare yourself? trust me. I've been going easy on you from the start. but taking a break means you can restore that lost energy and if you fight worn out then you're going to get yourself killed."

"but I want to be pushed. I want to be pushed to my limits like you did" he bowed his head. "I want to become as strong as you kira."

kira sighed "trust me takuma. you don't want to be pushed to the limits. your only human. and I needed to be pushed to my limits. because I had a reason."

"right. but still. I want to know how far I can go. I'm not the same guy you meant when you first saw me. I'm different now. and I'm grateful to you so now I can protect you if anything were to happen."

"true. but your only human."

"and you're not?"

"well I'm neither so it doesn't bother me" she shrugged. "and now if you'll excuse me I have to run. if Karratha catches me he's going to freak."

"I need to go see her." Karratha paced up and down the room. he wore blue jeans and a black leather jacket. he still wore the white wig.

"relax. don't go getting yourself into something that you can't get yourself out? and I think she just needs a break from all of this? that's why she hangs out with those kuran academy kids?" Tyrone took a sip of his coffee. "did you try to even think about that? she just wants to be normal."

"yeah? the real point is what are you doing here. I thought that you were supposed to look for James?" Karratha looked at his brother with his hands on his hips.

"I don't need to. kira beat me to it. she found out who was making the Eden bots and where James's hind out is. so in other words there's no point in me going and finding it when I can just ask her?" he sat down his cup of coffee.

"not what I meant. what are you doing here? does she even know that you're ok? or even alive?" Karratha asked.

"no. I thought I might surprise her."

"she has been doing well hasn't she? the last time I saw her she never smiled. and now. it's like she's a new person?" Karratha calmed down.

"the last time I saw her. was on the battle field." Tyrone lit up a cigarette. "how long has it been since we last saw James in action? how long has it been since kira used her full power?"

"six long years. and now he's even more powerful than before. and kira keeps holding back."

"this could be a problem. if kira won't use her full power?"

"then this world is doomed."

"yes." Tyrone breathed out the smoke. why kira? why won't you use your full power? is it because of that night? or is it something else?

a few hours later.

"well there it is guys. home sweet home." kira smiled.

"that is where you live?" hikaru asked.

"that's a big island?" kaoru said.

"we also have a school so you guys can attend it. of you want to?" she shrugged.

"an island, six mansion, a cruise ship and a palace. why didn't you tell us you were so rich?" takuma asked.

"well in my opinion. being rich sucks. you can't do anything fun? that's why I like hanging with you guys all the time. I think I have actually found someone a can trust?" kira smiled at them. "and I like earning things by myself instead of inheritance. that's why I became a sweeper for so long. I didn't want to go back because that's the life I would be pushed into."

the ship pulled to shore and everyone on board came to the doc. "wow" the host club gaped at the beautiful rainforests and scenery.

"well. you guys are going to be staying here for a whole week so get used to it?" kira gave them a quick smiled and walked past them.

"kira-chan's here seto. look. look!" suddenly a small girl ran toward kira. she had blonde hair and green eyes. she wore a yellow school dress with white knee high socks and black school shoes. she leaped into kira's arms. the force knock her over. "your back. kira-chan. look seto. I told you she'd come back."

"I missed you to suki?" kira rubbed the top of the little girl's head. this is why honey seemed so familiar. this girl would be the girl version of him.

"you know this girl kira?" takuma asked.

"yep. you know how she looks five?" kira stood up with suki on her back. the host club nodded. "yeah she's actually one year older than me?"

"no way you're kidding me right?" hikaru exclaimed.

"nope it's true?" suki smiled.

"then that would make her seventeen years old?" kaoru said.

a young woman appeared behind kira. she had black hair held in a high pony tail that came down to the small of her back. she had green eyes like suki and a cigarette drooped from her mouth. she wore a dark grey fur-lined leather hoody and black cargo pants, she wore blue and white skate shoes.

"long time no see kira. what you been up to?" she asked.

"nothing much. just hanging around" kira shrugged and handed back suki. she jumped straight onto the woman's back.

"I heard you got into a fight? did you win?" she smiled.

"well?" kira rubbed the back of her neck. "sort of?"

"don't tell me you didn't use your full power?"

"I was at school. I had no choice in the matter. if one thing went wrong people could have died?" kira balled up her fist. "so how about you seto? what have you been up to?" kira mode changed from angry to happy in seconds.

"same thing. nothing much?" seto smiled.

"so kira-chan. who are your friends?" suki asked.

"oh my god! kira's back!" someone yelled. suddenly two girls ran toward kira. they plunged into her, knocking her off her feet. again. "like oh my god kira. it has been ages since we last saw you. and we must say. you look amazing as always" the girl had long the blonde hair and green eyes. she wore a short sleeve white button up dress shirt with a light brown woollen vest over the top. she wore a blue mini-skirt and pink high-hills.

"like totally. what have you been up to. I wonder if you have a lover yet?" the other girl asked. this girl wore the same clothes as the first one did. her hair was long, light brown and put up high in two piggy tails with two light pink bows, she had green eyes.

kira wasn't moving, she had a dazed look on her face. "guys. I think you just knocked her out? and it's only been three months since we last saw her" seto peered over their shoulder. "oh I almost forgot. guys this here is yuki." seto pointed to the girl without piggy tails. "and this here is Lisa. there both my younger sisters. and there twins" she pointed to the girl with piggy tails.

"yeah and how old are you?" the hitachiin twins asked.

"twenty three" seto smiled.

"you're kidding right?" hikaru said flatly.

"you look like your mori's age?" kaoru jerked his thumb in his direction. he walked up to kira and picked her up. he slung her over his shoulder. takuma picked up her bag. they carried her up the road toward the main house.

"do you even know where you're going?" seto said walking behind them.

"not really?" hikaru shrugged.

"but based on kira's memory we should be coming to the main house?" kaoru said.

"ryku-chan showed you?" suki piggy backed seto.

"uh-huh" honey smiled.

"your part of the kiryu family right?" takuma asked.

"yeah? how did you know?" seto asked.

"your eyes gave it away. the kiryu family always has green eyes. the sudo family has red eyes. the amoto family has purple?" takuma gave a smile.

"oh. I know who you are." seto said "you must be the apprentice we've heard so much about?"

"that's right" he nodded with a smile.

they neared the main entrance to the house. "whoa. kira-chan lives in a big house?" honey looked around.

"this isn't where she lives? she lives with Tyrone out on the lake? she just comes in every now and then so say hi. and then she'd leave and go training" seto shrugged.

"training?" takuma asked.

"we have a training room in the middle. it's just a big gym?" seto shrugged. she opened the enormous front doors and welcomed the host club in. "everyone is busy doing something so you can just put kira down there?" seto pointed to a couch. "she usually crashed there of an afternoon anyway?"

mori carefully laid kira down and takuma placed her bag next to her. "how long do you think it would take before she wakes up?" hikaru asked.

"it shouldn't take that long? but she did hit the ground pretty hard?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

kira started to move. her eyes flickered open and she rubbed them. "aww man. I can't remember the last time I had this bad of a headache. but I guess I shouldn't be surprised? those girls always gave me a headache without knocking me out" she joked.

"look who finally woke up? good morning sleeping beauty?" someone teased.

"good to see you to little shiro" kira smiled. the boy had spiky snow white hair. he had green eyes and he wore a dark blue hoody. he wore black pants and brown combat boots.

"who are you calling little?" he snapped.

"ok, sorry little toshiro" she smiled. "aren't you still meant to be in grade school?"

"I am not a little kid!" he shouted.

kira laughed. "same toshiro I know."

"who's your friends?" he asked a little bit more calmly.

"there from that school I go to. you remember. kuran academy?" kira said.

"yeah I remember." he said flatly.

"so how far are you in training?" she asked.

"I have nearly reached first class?" toshiro gave a quick smile and walked away.

"is that redgy's little brother?" kaoru asked.

"yep. and believe it or not that kid is only ten years old and he's the youngest. by the way. first class is for the best of the best fighters. that's were takuma stands. I have yet to test your abilities. that's if you want to train?" she said.

"gotta do something while were here?" hikaru shrugged.

"yeah I'm in" kaoru nodded.

"well I have nothing better to do?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"you to kyo-chan? well then me and moridiky are in to" honey said, mori nodded in agreement.

"ok. training starts tomorrow. right now. I have to get rid of this killer headache" kira rubbed her head, she hopped up and grabbed her bag and walked toward the large stair case. seto stood there with suki. "seto. can you show these guys around. I'm going to go to bed. see if I can sleep off this headache?"

"yeah. may as well. I've got nothing better to do?" seto stretched her arms out.

"thanks" kira yawned and trotted up this rest of the stairs.

"come on you guys. kira's going to be out for a while and I'm the one showing you around." seto walked past them toward the door.

"come on lazy bones. we're going to see the training area. and palace and the—" seto swooped in and covered suki's mouth. words muffled against her hand.

"sorry about that. she gets carried away sometimes," seto removed her hand from suki's mouth and opened the front doors. the host club followed her outside. seto walked around the side and took a narrow path.

"where are we going? kaoru asked.

"to the training area. but kira-chan told us that you can't start until tomorrow?" suki hung over seto's shoulder.

"hey you have a mark under your left eye?" takuma pointed out.

"oh this thing?" suki covered it "it's my animal mark. can you guess what one I am?"

"remove your hand and then we'll see?" hikaru smiled.

"I know how to do this." kaoru grabbed suki from seto and hugged her. she turned into a cloud of pink dust and in her place. was a candy yellow bunny. it was suki.

"you scared me" she sobbed.

"hmm?" seto only just realising what had happened looked at suki on the ground. "you turned into a bunny? what's the big deal suki?"

"hey no fair why haven't you change seto?" suki looked ten times cuter then when she was in human form.

"because I didn't get hugged?" seto smirked.

"no fair! no fair! no fair! no fair!" suki started to wave her arms in the air like an idiot.

suddenly hikaru hugged seto. a cloud of light violet filled the air around her. what took her place was a black wolf. it was seto. "so you're a wolf huh?" hikaru laughed.

seto growled at him. "if you're going to do that then do it someplace else?" she sighed and picked up the clothes around her. suki did the same with her clothes.

"what are you doing?" takuma asked.

"when we turn back to normal. we don't return the same way when before?" seto said.

"so what's with the marks under the left eye?" kaoru asked. "do the kiryu girls only have them or something?"

"no. the we can show them our marks but we tend to hide them away so we look normal" seto started to walk away.

"excuse me. but what's your name mister?" suki asked honey.

"I'm honey as my friends like to call me. my real name is mitskuni." honey bent down and smiled.

"can you carry me?" suki asked. "I noticed you always carried that bunny were ever you went?"

"sure I can" honey picked up suki. and started to follow the others.

"you're so nice honey. I like you already" suki smiled.

they neared the training area. it was a huge battle ground of trees, special gymnast equipment and endless battles. "what is this place?" the twins asked.

"the training area dumbass" seto said flatly.

"we knew that" the twins snapped. takuma stated to walk toward the area.

"this is where we'll train?" he said slowly.

"yeah. hey close your mouth. your drooling" she said flatly.

"I have only trained with kira. she taught me well. this will give me a challenge no dough about that." takuma placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"well he seems sure of himself?" suki laughed.

"nah not really?" hikaru craned his neck at her.

"you should have seem him fight against the shinigami and James. he's really changed since kira came?" kaoru smiled. suki's and seto's eyes widen.

"he fought against James?" seto said slowly.

"yeah. I like the new takuma. he's way better than the other guy," hikaru said.

"wait. this is the apprentice he's been talking about?" seto pointed at takuma. "he's looks more of an idiot in person?"

"you should see it when he's with kira. he acts more of an idiot then ever?" the twins smiled.

"ok moving on. this place is huge so I might not be able to show you guys everything?" suddenly suki and seto turned into a cloud of power blue (seto) and a cloud of candy pink (suki). they returned back to their human forms but they were naked.

the host club averted their eyes. seconds later seto was dressed and so was suki. "that was quick?" hikaru said.

"you get quicker when your with people or in public? but it's always easier when kira is here. she has a thing for telling the future so we know exactly when and how much time we've got" seto shrugged.

after an hour of sightseeing and a very long explanation of the kiryu, sudo and the amotto history together and how they share the connection. suki fell asleep on seto's back and the sun was setting. they walked back to the main entrance the house. Redgy stood there along with Sam, ryku and Cory. the host club walked past them.

"takuma!" Redgy said.

"yes?" takuma stopped at the top of the stairs.

"can you stay here. we need to discuss something with you" Redgy made no eye contact with him. he didn't even turn his head to look at him.

"ok?" takuma stayed behind as the others walked inside. "what did you want to talk about?"

"we need you to stay close to kira for now. you'll be acting as a protector for us." it was then that Redgy turned to face him. the seriousness in his eyes.

"that means you never leave her side. can you do that?" ryku smiled.

"can I asked you something? what will you be doing?" takuma asked.

"we'll be finding out where James is. but that isn't important right now. kira trusts you more than us put together. I'm shouldn't be surprised?" Sam pushed up his glasses. "we aren't exactly trust worthy right now?"

"why is that?" takuma asked.

"we let her down takuma. we let James get into the school. and yet we did nothing to help. but thanks to you who helped save the school. she trusts you more" Redgy sighed.

"you know. you could just ask her where James is? kira was up all night and she found where his hideout was? not to mention that she found out who made the Eden bots?" takuma laughed.

the others made a funny face. "right. I knew that." Cory said slowly.

"sure you did?" takuma waved good bye and walked inside. suddenly someone grabbed his arm and dragged him but outside again. "but I will do the protector job while you're gone."

"come on you" it was kira. she walked past Redgy and that.

"kira? where are we going?" takuma asked finding it hard to get on his feet. they started to walk through the forests

"well. if you're going to be my partner. you can at least have to look the part?" she looked at him and smiled.

"partner?" he said slowly. "what ever happened to father?" he whined.

"hey. partner is better than father. trust me on this."

"oh. but where are we going?"

"to the lake. you need a look?"

they came out of the forest surrounding them. they came to a wide and beautiful lake. on one side rested a huge three story house with what looked like a green house in side with a glass roof covering it? kira headed toward it with takuma close behind her. the front door swung open and out walked a man.

he wore a long worn out brown trench coat and black faded torn jeans, he wore black combat boots. he had pitch black shoulder long wavy hair covered by what looked like a brown cowboy hat. when he looked at kira, takuma could see his eyes. they were ice blue and felt cold and warm at the same time, he wore an eye patch over his left eye, a scar laid over his left cheek and brow. takuma recognised him from the one of kira's memories. he was Tyrone Cross.

he had changed so much between now and then. "your awake? but I thought that you were?" kira sounded shocked.

"not anymore" he shook his head "you have been gone you a while or have you forgotten? I don't give up that easy?" he smiled. "who's your friend?"

"oh. this is takuma sohma. he's from the school I go to. and he's my apprentice" kira smiled.

"about time you had an apprentice kira. but then again. you still haven't finished your training yet?" he smiled.

"right" kira's face fell.

"well you coming in our do I have to get your friend to get you in here?" Tyrone headed back inside. kira scratched her head.

"he was surprisingly happy to meet a guy?" she said and walked in after him. she had to drag takuma in. scared? or couldn't move? who knows.

they walked into the first room, the lounge room. it wasn't that big. then she took him down the hallway, there were four doors evenly spaced on one side and on the other side there was only one, it was left half open. takuma took a quick peek inside. it wasn't a green house. it was a huge gym with a glass roof.

kira took takuma into the kitchen at the end of the hallway. it was clean and smelt of herbs, that and Tyrone was cooking dinner. "so you're staying with us for a while takuma?" Tyrone flashed a smile at him.

"you have been unusually pleased with him Tyrone?" kira said. "change of heart? your usually cold blooded when I bring a guy home."

Tyrone gave a quiet chuckle "any enemy of Karratha is good with me" he turn his attention to the food. "what you do to get on his bad side?"

"how did you know that?" she asked.

"Karratha wouldn't shut up about what you did or were going to do if he hadn't stepped in?" he said.

"he what?" kira and takuma said at the same time.

"oops" Tyrone smiled awkwardly. "that came out? sorry."

"please tell me that you weren't on the same boat that we were on?" kira placed her hand on her brow and shook her head. Tyrone smiled. "how long?"

Tyrone's face soften and he sat down at the round coffee table "six years since we last saw each other. two years lying in a hospital bed while doctors and nurses worked over time to keep me alive. four years of regaining me skill and stamina. and now I get to see you grow up."

"you could of said something?" kira sat down on the opposite side of the table. she gave a hard glare at him.

"I tried to reach you but I had no luck. I tried to look for you but couldn't find where you lived?" Tyrone sighed.

"Karratha's house. temporarily" she groaned.

"where did you used to live kira?" takuma asked, he sat down next to her.

"the funny thing is I used to live on the boarders of Tokyo. in an apartment at the tallest building" kira sighed "fun times."

"really? all this time I could have been looking for you in the most obvious place? but I guess I was blinded by what you might be doing?" Tyrone smiled. "so. what did you want?"

"that's right. I came here to get takuma clothes?" kira smacked her forehead.

"well he can't go walking around like that now can he?" Tyrone looked at takuma.

"why?" takuma asked.

"the wielder of rage. needs to have a look. and it's just a sweeper thing to? haven't you noticed that I always look the same when you see me on a mission?" kira shrugged and took a hold of takuma's arm. "everyone needs to have a look. so the bad guys know who their dealing with."

kira took takuma into her room. she state to look through her closet. "I know it's in here somewhere? uh here it is." she returned with a long black trench coat and placed it in takuma's arms.

"what is this?" he asked.

"your new coat. your also going to need something else to" kira returned to searching through her closet. she returned with a black dress shirt and black faded jeans, she had black combat boots in her hand. she handed them all to takuma. "go put these on." she walked outside the and closed the door behind her.

a few minutes later takuma walked out the door and closed it behind him. he fiddled with the black trench coat and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. kira was cooking dinner and Tyrone laid half asleep on the table.

"what do you think?" takuma asked.

"whoa dude. totally badass. I knew I was good when it comes to this sort of stuff" kira smiled acting very proud of herself.

"nice choice" Tyrone gave a quick smile. "but Karratha is coming to."

kira's and takuma's faces fell. "we know" they said.

"then we should get going. Tyrone, dinner's ready. me and takuma will sneak out the back when Karratha comes in. you serve up dinner ok?" kira grabbed takuma's arm and Tyrone took the pots off the boiler and placed them on the bench. the front door opened.

"oh Tyrone. I hope you weren't lonely for long? I had to go and do something about the ceremony this week?" it was Karratha. kira opened the back door and takuma followed. they ran for the forest and disappeared.

"I smell kira's cooking. is she here?" Karratha came into the kitchen only to find Tyrone serving up.

"nope. just me" Tyrone placed a wooden tooth pick in his mouth and smiled at him.

"no. I know that smell from anywhere. kira was definitely here" Karratha folded his arms over his chest.

"well she was here. when the sun was up anyway?" Tyrone handed Karratha a plate food and he sat down at the table. Karratha took a deep breath and sat down to.

"but she wasn't the only one here was she? that blonde haired kid with the blue eyes was also here?" Karratha said. Tyrone gave nothing away. "oh come on!" Karratha banged his hands on the table. "there you go again always not giving any part of the story away."

"you shouldn't worry so much Karratha" Tyrone said. Karratha sat back down again. "remember how kira is the last amotto left? that wasn't completely true. lady Sophia is still alive. and her unknown son."

"what are you saying?" Karratha asked.

kira and takuma ran through the forests, it was only now that kira had realised what time it was. takuma ran alongside her, despite that she was running at full speed. he wasn't even panting. they came out of the clearing and ran toward the front door.

"how late are we?" takuma asked. kira placed her ear to the door and listened. she smiled and looked at him.

"not that late" she opened the door and walked in. the room was warm and lit up with lights. she walked in and takuma followed her.

"finally" the twins exclaimed.

"where did you two run off to?" kyo asked.

kira shrugged and jerked her thumb toward takuma. she looked at his outfit and frowned. she undid the trench coat and undid the top three buttons of his dress shirt. "that's better" she smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"why do you look like that boss?" kaoru asked.

"kira's idea. she said I look totally badass?" he posed.

the twins looked at kira. "what?" she shrugged.

"nothing I was just wondering what you look like it the clothes he's wearing?" hikaru said.

"perv" she said quietly.

"that wasn't what I was thinking" kaoru said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" she said through her teeth. "I'll show you to your rooms now" she started to walk toward the stair case and the host club followed her. after showing them where they will be staying

"how long will we be staying for?" hikaru asked.

"only for five days or so?" she shrugged.

"is that all?" kaoru asked.

"yeah. hey I came early this year. I'm always come on the night. well I used to hate this stupid cerebrations. and last year and the year before I did come" kira started to walk back down the stairs.

"hold on a sec" hikaru stopped.

"we've lost takuma again" kaoru looked around the room.

"I know where he is. he's looking at the paintings I did. no wait. that was when I was showing you guys to your rooms. he's looking at the paintings of when I was little to now" kira started to walk back up the stairs again. she saw takuma looking at the last painting in the row. she walked up to it and looked at it.

it was her the year before she met neon. when she was still an assassin working for crimson. she had the black trench coat in her room. "I noticed something in your room when we were at that lake house. you still have that same trench coat do you?" takuma asked.

"yeah. I do don't I? tell you what. how about the tomorrow we take a little trip into town?" kira smiled.

"trip where?" he asked.

"into Tokyo? I think I should pay a visit there. the last time I was there I only spent an hour. the rest was all over japan." kira started to head for the stairs again. takuma followed her. they were going to go into town?

"man my arms and legs hurt?" kaoru said.

"yeah you're not the only one" hikaru stretched.

"that wasn't even a challenge?" takuma said.

"yeah well we didn't get intensive training, boss?" the twins said flatly.

"will you quit complaining?" kira and the host club walked down the streets boarding Tokyo. people they walked past gasped and whispered between themselves. a little girls ball flew toward a pile of scrap metal. kira acted quick and stopped the ball before it hit. she held the ball out to her. the girl was too scared to take it.

"oh I'm might that scary?" kira smiled. the girl smiled and took the ball from her hands. "see. I've changed. I'm not the mean kira you once knew. I'm different now. go on. ran along and play with your friends now."

"oh kira. that can't be you can it?" an old woman walked up to her. kira craned her neck to look at her.

"sure is Mrs M" kira smiled.

"you've changed. your even more beautiful than before. I even remember when you were this little?" the old lady stuck out her hand out just above her hip.

"come on. I used to hide my face so now on could see it and I was ten" kira scratched the back of her head. "hey can you help me. I've lost my way to the apartment?"

the lady laughed and pointed to the building behind kira. the tallest one there. "thanks" kira gave a thumbs up. "ok guys this way."

the host club was being surrounded by girls. "we'll be right there" the twins called.

"girls lay off them for a while as soon as I show them around. then you can play with them?" kira smiled and headed for the tallest building. the girls stepped back and the host club followed kira. "hopefully you guys can catch up?"

kira started to jumped up the outside stairs until she reached the top. the others stood there. takuma took a few steps and looked at them with a smile. "see you guys up there?" he started to run for the stairs. he jumped up the same way kira did. he reached the top with astounding speed.

slowly the host club made their way to the top floor. they saw kira and takuma talking to each other. "yay! I found kira-chan!" honey leaped into her arms.

"about time guys?" takuma said.

"ok. this is where I used to live." kira pointed to the door behind her. she grasped the door handle and opened the door. she walked in and they followed her. "yep. just as a left it?"

Meow.

they heard a loud cat call. kira looked at the open window and gasp. she grabbed the cat. "I thought I'd never see you again Momo?" she hugged the cat, the cat was pitch black and had yellow eyes.

"you have a pet cat?" hikaru asked.

"well not exactly?" kira half smiled. "this was my cat from when I used to live here." kira walked to the window. "the view of the sea. just as I remember. it always looked cool when they lit up the fireworks his year. I never really did like going there. so I used to watch it from up here."

"did you see them this year?" takuma asked.

"yeah. but they didn't look as good as they did when I was living here" kira smiled.

the twins walked toward the bed. hikaru noticed a corner of a piece paper underneath the pillow. he lifted it up and looked to find out what it was. there were a pile of sheets of paper spread across the pillow's perimeter. each had a design of a weapon and it abilities.

"hey guys come check this out" hikaru said.

"oh. I see you've found my stash of secret weapons" kira said.

"secret weapons?" kaoru took one of the sheets and looked at it.

"yeah. I was planning to make them in secret but James still keep an eye on me this whole time. so I never got to finish them." she sighed.

a little bit later after she explain everything, kira and takuma were walking side by side and the others being chased by girls. takuma kept sneaking peeks at her. this is the most prefect time I have ever spent with my little girl takuma thought. kira noticed him looking at her. "what?"

"nothing. nothing" takuma said.

"well. we should get back. you've got training" kira smiled. "hey guys. leave the nice boys alone and go play doctor someplace else?" she gestured.

"aww" the girls backed off.

back on the boat again kira was watching the waves hit the boat's side and bounce off again and again. she felt a tingle in her right hand. she turned it over and her eyes widen. what? no that's impossible? she thought. her hand was covered in black blood, it was seeping into the hand, into her veins. with instant reactions her hand snapped closed and she rested in under her left arm.

how could this have happened so damn fast? black blade's power isn't meant to be spreading this fast through my body? however this does explain a few things. that he is just like me and has more than one power. now I know that dream I had with Creeds warning wasn't a dream. it was a warning. her thought were suddenly interrupted.

"beautiful day isn't it?" takuma said leaning over the railing. "you feeling ok? your whiter than usual?"

"I'm fine. feeling great" kira tried to smile. but how can she smile and lie at the same time? and to someone who's spirit can't be broken.

takuma smiled and looked out to sea. "ok. but you can't lie to me kira. I know you to well. so what's wrong?"

kira made a face, ok. he saw thought that one pretty well. maybe I've been spending too much time with him? either that or he can read a person like a book? she relaxed and took a deep breath. "you remember when we last encountered James right?" kira lifted up her right hand, takuma nodded. "remember when he forced me to touch his sword?" takuma nodded again. kira clenched her fist. "that sword was created using his own black blood and a ark metal called weapon X. anyone human who touches it dies instantly. but. when one of us touches it, we instantly absorb the black blood. and we suffer for it. A slow and painful death. I'm not sure how it's going to affect me."

"alright. but first tell me what weapon X is?" takuma asked.

"it comes from the ark metals. I used weapon Light and Dark to create my sword. the Light metal was for the blade and can cut through any evil. the Dark metal was to create the wings and once I release its power. and once in its second form, black angel becomes mid-night angel. and if I release my full power. mid-night angel becomes. dark angel" she sighed. "it can and will destroy everyone on this earth. he planned this." kira banged both her hands on the railing. "he used you to get to me! now that I have the black blood. He'll probably use me to take over the world. that's what he wants."

"try not getting yourself worked up about this ok?" takuma grabbed her hand. "now take a deep breath and calm down." kira relaxed her hands and took deep breathes, she looked out to sea.

"hey were almost there. ready to start your intensive training takuma?" kira smiled.

"ready when you are" he smiled back.

after kira classes the host club on their skill they were put into training. the twins plus kyo were put into the beginners class. mori and honey were placed in the slightly advanced group and takuma was placed at the highest level. hardly surprising from what he has learned. the first class.

"I told you not to hold back takuma" kira ran at him. her sword in her right hand, arched low almost touching the ground. she leaped at him and attacked. takuma blocked it with rage.

"good reactions. but you left an opening." kira kicked out of the block and landed her other foot into his gut. takuma was sent flying across the ground. kira walked over to him. he still held rage in his right hand, he coughed and regained his breathe.

suddenly he sprang into action. tapping the bottom of rage on the ground and the death blade appeared. he lashed out at kira. she blocked it, he wasn't leaving any openings to attack. he was getting good, really good. "and did someone ever tell you that when you first attack you put everything in that one attack and then leaving your body exposed. then that leaves the opening for the opponent" takuma got out of kira's block and attacked her. kira dodged just in time to avoid a deadly attack but she didn't come out of it unsaved? he cut her cheek.

she slide back out of his way before he could attack again. "it seems like you've mastered death blade without calling its name. your exceeding faster than I expected takuma. I think you're ready now" kira relaxed her body.

"ready for what?" takuma asked.

"for the final stage of rage" kira smiled. "calling out, rage unleash."

"rage unleash?" suddenly the death blade grew into a scythe, a death scythe. the death blade still stayed exactly where it was. the other blade was huge. it was black with the hooked side sharpened and silver. it gleamed in the sunlight.

"I didn't expect to see this?" kira gripped her sword. "rage it completely calm. he likes you takuma."

"how do you know?" he asked.

"all our weapons speak to the wielders. try listening to it speak?"

"and how do I do that?"

kira held black angel with both hands and placed it in front of her face. she concentrate on her heartbeat, channelling the spirit energy coming from it and then using that with her own creating a soft harmony between them. in the end when a weapon and wielder can speak to each other. there bonds become stronger and they become more powerful.

"you see takuma. if you speak with you weapon. it will make your attacks stronger and it will make you stronger as well. try to attack me now" kira had her eyes closed. takuma charged at her, he swung the reaper blade back and lashed out at her. kira blocked it, attack him twice and then pinned him onto the ground, all this was done in a second. "now it's your turn?" kira helped takuma up.

"that was fast" takuma said slowly.

"ok hold your weapon in both hands" kira place her sword in front of her face. takuma rested the bottom of his weapon on the ground and place both his hands close to the blades at the top. "relax your muscles and concentrate on its spirit energy."

"how do I do that?" he asked. he was looking confused at her.

"don't break your concentration takuma." she snapped "can you hear it? that soft harmony? that is it's spirit energy. you need to match it with your own. open your mine, listen with your ears. now release."

suddenly light developed around takuma, this was his spirit energy. kira could sense how strong it was. his spiritual pressure is strong. I feel that if he keeps this up that by the end of this week. he's going to be as powerful as me, kira thought. and then he needs to practice it as well. takuma started to shake, he felt weak in the knees. he collapsed panting.

kira walked over to him. "there's a first time for everything takuma. you can't be a natural at everything. you're doing well I must admit. keep it up and by the time we get back. you'll be as strong as I am? and I will admit it. I didn't get it at first either. it took me around the second time to get it" she stuck out her hand. takuma grabbed it and she helped him up. "I think we should take a break and see what everyone else is doing?"

takuma nodded and he looked at his weapon. "how do I make the blades go away once I'm finished?"

"rage return" she smiled. suddenly the weapon in takuma's hand returned to just a metal pole with weird writing on it.

meanwhile kyo was watching the twins getting there asses kicked by ryku and Cory. "ready to call it quits?" ryku smiled.

"yes!" the twins screamed. ryku and Cory backed off as kira and takuma walked toward them. kira had takuma's arm stretched over her shoulders and he seemed exhausted. she sat him down on a log and ryku and Cory walked over to them.

"what happened to him?" Cory asked.

"dude looks wasted. what the hell did you do to the poor kid?" ryku poked takuma's head.

"he tried to release his spirit energy, first time for everyone?" kira shrugged.

"so. how'd it go?" Cory asked.

"he took it well for a human. got it first try. he actually did better than you guys did?" she smiled.

"what are you guys talking about?" the twins asked. hikaru leaned on kaoru, they were panting hard.

"what did you do to them?" kira pointed at the twins.

"we were just training?" ryku smiled and shrugged.

"yeah sure you were. your versions of training are a lot different to my training?" kira walked over to them. she always carried a small round of bandages now. she started to wipe away blood from their mouths and healed there bruises. suddenly there arms wrapped around her neck in a hug.

"can you train us?" hikaru whispered.

"these guys are being mean" kaoru hugged tighter.

"I can't train you" kira escaped their arms. "but I can give you a way better trainer. Redgy is one of the best here. besides I think only kyo can handle those guys?" she jerked her thumb toward them.

"ok kyo. your turn" ryku went to grab kyo's shirt but kyo grabbed his fist and pulled him over his shoulder. Cory then aim a punch toward kyo's face but he wasn't quick enough. kyo grabbed his arm and throw him over onto ryku. they moaned in pain.

"hold on a sec kyo" hikaru stood up.

"where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" kaoru pointed at him.

"my family owns twelve of the top police fighters in japan. you'd think I wouldn't learn a thing or two about fighting?" he pushed up his glasses.

"oh right" hikaru's face fell.

"hey what wrong with takuma? he's been sitting there still?" kaoru asked.

"he's sleeping" kira said. "releasing your spirit energy takes a lot out of a person. especially if it is your first time. he was trying to connected with his weapon. and at the time. he was almost ready."

suddenly takuma's head shoot up and he lashed out at the twins with the death blade fully extended. kira reacted without thinking. she pushed the twins out of the way, blood flew everywhere.

"what the hell kira—" hikaru's eyes widen. the death blade stabbed deep into her chest. she fell to her knees. takuma shook his head, it was then that he realised what he had just done. he yanked the death blade out from her chest and hugged her. he didn't care if there was blood on his shirt anymore.

"takuma. I'm finding it hard to breathe. can you let go?" kira whispered. takuma released her and she gripped her chest to stop the bleeding. her blood started to drip from the cracks in her hand. she looked at them and her eyes widen. the blood was black. the black blood is spreading quicker than I expected? she thought. not good. definitely not good.

"Cory ryku. we've got a problem. get shade and Redgy over here. now" kira looked at them.

"yes ma'am" they saluted and ran off to find them. it wasn't long before they were gone.

"what do you mean be problem?" kaoru asked.

"takuma. thank you for cutting me" kira smiled.

takuma frowned "no. I didn't mean to do it kira I just—" kira turned over to expose the black blood. takuma gasped.

"then I wouldn't have known how fast the blood was spreading. this is bad. very bad" kira looked at the wound on her chest.

"so this is what ABO blood looks like?" hikaru said.

"look's kinder black?" kaoru said.

"that's because it is black you idiots" takuma snapped. "what's going to happen to you kira? you're not going to turn into one of his slaves are you?"

"no way. I taught Redgy and shade a healing technique that would kill off the black blood but with this much blood it's hard to tell if it would work or not?. you remember that blue flame they made right?" she asked. takuma nodded. "that's the technique. it's called hitaki. setting fire to ice and once I add a bit of my blood to it. the flames become blue and heal everything."

"hey kira. what's up?" someone called. it was Redgy and shade was with him as well. what were they doing wondering around the forests like that?

"what happened to you?" shade asked.

"long story. I sent Cory and ryku to get you guys. what are you doing wondering around like that?" she asked.

"since when do you have black blood?" Redgy asked.

"just heal me already." kira moaned.

Redgy shrugged and flames covered his arms, he touched kira and her body lit up in flames. shade lifted up his hand and a ray of white ice shot out from it. the ice hit the flames and instantly the flames froze. it was like watching someone being set on fire but it being on pause. the ice started to collapse and the red flames turned blue. the wound kira had was completely gone.

she stood up, dusted herself off and smiled. "you've improved" she said.

"thanks. I guess?" Redgy shrugged.

"well see ya later then?" she said.

"yeah later" shade waved good bye and the two walked away.

"what was that?" the twins asked.

"that was the work of opposites. when opposite attracted one another. they create special techniques like healing and stronger moves when fighting. why do you think everyone is in pairs here?" she shrugged.

"because if one of them is separated. they can't heal themselves or others around them and they can't develop strong attacks to fight against their opponents?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"right" kira nodded. "well I'm going to go check on honey and mori and see what they're doing?" kira started to walk away.

"hey we want to come to?" kaoru shouted.

"yeah. why can't we come?" hikaru asked.

"I never said you couldn't?" kira craned her neck.

after a few minutes of walking they came to a clearing. it was where honey and mori were training. mori seemed preoccupied with trainers that he didn't even notice them walking in. honey spotted them straight away.

"kira-chan!" he screamed. he jumped into her arms. "look kira-chan. mori is winning." he pointed at mori. he was better than when he fought against her. was he going easy on her? only one way to find out.

"I'll be back. you guys stay here" kira placed honey on his feet and stuck her hands in her pockets. she walked away.

"where's she going?" hikaru asked.

"I'ono?" kaoru said.

a few minutes later a young boy walked into the scene. he had black spiky hair and black eye liner on, his eyes are pale violet. he wore a black scarf around his mouth, neck and shoulder's covering his chest. he wore a black tank top and black faded jeans. he wore dark brown combat boots.

"dark returns. how was your training?" ryku bowed.

the boy rolled his eyes and walked past him toward mori. he stopped just in front of him. "my turn" he said. even his voice sounded dark. suddenly the boy lashed a punch toward mori's face. mori blocked and counter attacked the boy. with a surprise the boy attacked like a snake and slipped around him and attack mori from behind.

"who is that guy?" the twins asked.

"we call him dark. we don't know his real name and no one has ever seen his face before. but man, he can shred the guitar and really kick ass" ryku watched him fight against mori. takuma was observing his movements closely. most of them matched kira's fighting style. highly awkward but then again. when he first met kira the thought of her actually being a girl never crossed his mind. she dressed and acted and spoke like a guy. that was why it was so hard to tell if he was a she.

dark kneed mori in the back and pinned him to the ground. at that moment he knew that dark was kira. "it's kira."

"huh?" the others said not paying attention.

"dark is kira. I can recognise her fighting style anywhere. she aims for the joins and back, aiming at your opponents weak spots are a good tactic. and when her opponent isn't paying attention clearly. she goes in for a full attack. this is her most used and powerful of all her moves" takuma stuck his hands in his pockets. "dark is about to make his combo move at the knees, then the back and lastly finishing at the chest with a round-the-house kick."

takuma couldn't have been more wrong. dark tripped mori at the knees. then just before mori hit the ground dark punched him in the back. then slipped around the front of mori and round-the-house kicked in the chest finishing him off. mori was sent flying.

ryku looked at takuma with a surprised look. "how the hell did you know that? I thought all her attacks were unpredictable?"

dark helped mori up with a smile. "well there is no surprise that takuma knows my movements better you ryku. he just knows from experience" dark took off his black scarf. hardly surprising to find it was really kira.

everyone around her look gob smacked. even mori was surprised to find it was her. "no freaking way you could have been kira. and all that time you were actually a girl and we let you into all our no girls allowed meetings and clubs. you gotta be kidding me!" ryku waved his hands in the air like an idiot.

"actually. Dark is a real person and is a guy. We know each other because we did a little training together. And he kinder looked a bit like me when fighting. So I thought that by posing as him I could trick mori into fighting me for real." She explained.

takuma had really laid off on the whole father-daughter thing when he started to hang out with her. he really started to act as a friend instead of an idiot all the time.

"and I still don't see your point in all of this" kira said flatly. she noticed little children walk past toward a young girl. kira walked out to get a better look and she gasped.

"look saya's here. saya's here" the children smiled. the young girl had short black brown hair and aqua eyes. she wore a white kimono with pink floral patterns and a yellow bow tied around her waist. she stopped three meters in front of kira. she gasped, the two locked eyes and suddenly the girl broke into tears and ran toward kira. she hugged her.

"you've come back kira" the girl said.

"yeah I guess I have. saya" kira smiled and her arms circled around her. saya was two inches shorter than kira.

"is it true?" saya asked. "is my brother really?"

kira sighed and tried not to think about it. she wasn't the only one hurt by the lost. saya was to. "he told me to give you this. he said he wanted you to have it" kira reached under her black scarf and pulled out the bright red scarf neon always wore. she finally had the chance to wash it.

"thank you" saya took it from kira's hands and she hugged it. "now come on you. we have a lot of catching up to do" saya smiled and started to drag kira away.

"hey what the?" kira stammered.

"hey wait! I never said you could take my little girl away from me!" takuma walked fast toward them. saya turned around and looked at kira.

"I thought?" she started.

"it's a long story and I don't even know where he came up with the idea in the first place" kira shrugged and saya let go of her. takuma swooped in for a hug.

"don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me kira. I won't" he said.

"yeah. your charm has no effect on me takuma. in case you haven't noticed. I'm not like other girls who fall for that act over and over again?" kira escaped from his arms.

"but?" takuma sobbed. about laying off on the whole non father-daughter act. resume normal business. "but you're supposed to be my loving cute daughter?" he cried falling to his knees.

"charming?" kira groaned. "and you call yourself a king?" she placed her hands on her hips and half smiled.

"you know this guy?" saya asked.

"sadly yes. I joined his club to pay a debt?" she said flatly "so anything new with you saya?"

"no nothing big has happened since the day you left?" she shrugged.

"wait. did you just say saya?" takuma stood up. "are you saya. minisuki?"

"yeah. how did you know my name?" saya started to slowly back away.

"OH MY GOD. I'M SORRY FOR YOUR LOST. I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU SAYA. SAYA! SAYA! SAYA!" takuma hugged saya. he's acting like an even bigger idiot then before?

"get off of me freak!" saya pushed takuma off of her.

"I'll wait inside for you ok?" kira started to walk away in the direction of the house. "once your finished beating him up we can talk?"

"hey no fair. it's been how long since we've seen each other and you want to go to the house?" saya ran after kira. "the last time we spoke you never said anything to me. and all those other times you seemed board just to look at me. but now look at you. your happy again and you seem to talk to just about everyone here."

"what can I say?" kira shrugged. "a lot can happen over a few years."

"hey! come back here" takuma started to stomp after them, a hand reached out and stopped him from taking another step.

"let it go takuma. she isn't going to take kira away from anyone?" it was Redgy "let them be left alone for now. besides, they haven't seen each other for eight years."

takuma relaxed "eight years?" he repeated slowly. "has she really been gone for eight years?"

"no. kira's only been gone for about six years. we didn't even know where she was until she showed up here. the only one who recognised her was Tyrone." ryku butted in.

"so tell me what makes kira such a big deal around here? other then she being a princess and all?" takuma asked.

"kira is the most powerful being we have ever seen. in all the amoto history. she would have to be more powerful then all of them combined." Redgy folded his arms over his chest.

"we think it's because she's the only dark angel in the history of the family to not carry the mark of the amotto family dark angel?" ryku said.

"I think it's her swordsmen skills that get her my vote?" he said.

"well. your all wrong there" someone said. seto. "in all the history of her family's revivals the heartnets. she is the only one who has ever taken down there leader, and turned one into a friend. she truly is amazing. and no matter how hard we try, we can't beat her or even cut her? and the shinigami she fights along using her lowest power. takes at least five of us using our full power."

"it's true. even when were only training or battling we can't touch her?" Redgy smiled. "but I noticed a small cut on her cheek before she was healed?"

a small cut. that was all it took. just a small cut and they noticed it. could they have known that it was made with a blade? and could they have known who could have done it?

"well I did notice that kira had that same cut on her cheek when she came to see us?" hikaru stated.

"but she didn't have it when we came back from town?" kaoru shrugged.

Redgy gasped, he looked at takuma and suddenly he pinned him against a tree. "hey whoa." takuma grabbed redgy's hand.

"how? how could have you been able to cut her? does she have a weakness?" Redgy started to ask questions about how takuma cut her.

"it was just luck" takuma wriggled out of redgy's grip. "nothing more than luck ok? besides I don't even know what the big deal is?"

"I guess you've met Tyrone?" Redgy folded his arms over his chest. takuma nodded. "even he couldn't cut her. and he's the best of the best. and since kira hasn't been around to fight him he's been kinder board lately? I don't why but I think he misses there battles?" he shrugged.

"you mean between kira and this Tyrone guy. right?" kaoru asked.

"yep" Redgy nodded, then he looked at takuma. "you know. I never thought I see the day when a simple human could hold such a powerful weapon and master it so quickly? not to mention all the other things I've heard about you?"

"what are you saying Redgy?" takuma asked.

"I'm saying that no ordinary human has that much spirit energy inside his soul and the fact at how skilled you are in combat? it seems kira choose a good fighter?" he said. "or it could be something else?"

suddenly they heard footsteps coming toward them. then they suddenly stopped. they all turned in the direction and saw kira. she seemed board and half asleep like she had gone through the world's longest lecture held by the world's boringest teacher? she yawn.

"what's wrong kira-chan?" honey asked. "you look more tried then usual?"

"saya went on and on about this pointless story about something? I don't know but she fell asleep somewhere about a dragon and a crow?" kira scratched the back of her head and yawned again. "so I left her on the couch and came to see what you guys were doing?"

"hey you know what we haven't done in a while?" ryku's face lit up. kira had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it. "you remember the stamina test right. kira could do that again and see how much stronger she has gotten?"

"hey yeah. that sounds great" Redgy smiled. "let's see how strong kira really is?" craned his neck at her.

kira sighed "why do I even bother anymore?"

an two hour's and forty five minutes later.

the stamina test still went on. kira's arms never moved, her body stayed still the entire time. and she was up very high. kira held out her arms and stayed as still as she could on a high tree branch, on the edge with her toes. it didn't even look like she was breathing? but her eyes were closed. probably concentrating?

ryku yawned "argh, how long has she been like that for?"

"more than two and a half hours?" Redgy said checking the stop watch.

"serious? well there goes her last record again." ryku placed his hands behind his head and yawned again. "man I'm bored."

they heard footsteps again. only these sounded cold and hollow. the a man appeared. he wore a brown trench coat with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. he wore a brown cowboy like hat and he had black messy shoulder long hair. he had an eye patch over his left eye and the colour of his other eye was ice blue. ryku quivered in fear and Redgy grew pale "e he. hi Tyrone. what are you doing here?"

Tyrone looked up at kira still standing there. "kira!" he shouted. kira's eyes flashed opened and looked toward him. she smiled and back flipped off, she landed on her feet. she walked toward him and bowed.

"hello master" she said.

"this guy is your master?" hikaru pointed at him.

"come, now" Tyrone turned around and started to head back the way he came. kira hopped to her feet and smiled.

"good to see you to" she followed him. "I'll be back later ok?" kira waved good bye. slowly takuma started to follow her. staying in the shadows of the trees and not making a sound. he was doing well, until he broke a stick and kira looked at him. she smiled and gave him a wink.

"ok you got me out here? now what do you want to do?" kira stretched her arms high above her head. kira and Tyrone walked out into the court yard of the main house. she still knew takuma was following them.

suddenly someone throw a punch toward kira's face. she blocked it with her arm, she grab and twisted it. Tyrone had attacked kira off guard. he pulled kira toward him but she slipped around to his back and pulled his hand toward her and he flipped landing on his back.

Tyrone grabbed both kira's hands and throw her over the other side of the court yard. she rebounded off the pavement and dashed toward him. like magic she disappeared, she reappeared behind Tyrone in the air. she dived toward him, she fist arched back and she was coming down faster. she smashed her hand into his back and he was sent flying across the court yard. rolling and tumbling toward the house, he was on his feet and skidded just before he hit the steps.

kira walked over to see if he wasn't mildly hurt. in pervious training battles they could really get out of hand and almost tear down buildings the size of skyscrapers. Tyrone turned around to face her, he rubbed his head and smiled. "it seems like you're getting better with very pasting day? it either that or I'm getting old?" kira help him up and smiled.

"well I haven't been that good lately? it seems I'm lacking my killer instants again and getting slower," she scratched the back of her head.

"at times like this kira you need to get back on track. come on. let's check out the obstacle course" Tyrone walked toward the forest again, kira followed close behind. all this time I've waited to hear one compliment from him. and now he is acting nice? I guess I just miss the old cold shouldered Tyrone and not this new warm hearted Tyrone, she thought. she could ear takuma sneaking through the trees, taking peeks at them, acting like a very noisy spy.

Tyrone stopped, so did kira. "what's up? why'd we stop?" she asked.

"someone. is following us?" he said slowly.

"what makes you say that? there's no one following us. don't be stupid?" kira scratched the back of her head and tried to wave the comment off.

"stupid? kira. I know very well that you knew someone was following us before." he turned around. "so you tell me who's being stupid?" Tyrone noticed someone standing behind a tree. he walked over to check it out.

crap.

this isn't good. he found out that takuma was following us. what will he do to him? she thought imagining all the possible torture things that he would do to takuma.

"hey. no fair. put me down" Tyrone hulled takuma out of the bushes and dropped him on the ground.

"how long have you been following us?" Tyrone asked.

"not for very long" takuma coiled into a little ball.

"good. you can come to." he rested his hands on his hips and smile. kira turned around in shock and amazement. shock that he wasn't ripping takuma apart and amazement that he was being nice to someone he just met? something was up.

Tyrone walked past kira with a half-smile. takuma stood beside her. he had the same expression she did. "is he always like this?" he asked.

"no. he's never this nice to a total stranger?" kira and takuma followed him. after a while of silence kira finally said something. "hey takuma."

"what?" he replied.

"we need to work on your spirit energy release. you have a lot more than I thought?" she said.

"what do you mean?" he looked at her.

"she means that she can sense your spirit energy takuma. and so can I. but it's faint. so your teaching him how to release his spirit energy? your way does work but it will take so long. and time is everything now kira." Tyrone interrupted.

"yeah. but I think there's more to him than just his spirit energy? he had fighting skills before I taught him how to use them. and he was able to master death blade in just a simple week. that's it." kira bowed her head and looked at takuma. "I think takuma isn't human. I think he's one of us? not immortal nor mortal. there's actually quite a lot at the school we have?"

"wait. No, you got this all backwards kira?" takuma smiled awkwardly. "I'm not immortal or anything like that? I'm just a simple kid you know?"

"you really think he's one of us?" Tyrone asked.

"yep. I'm certain of it now." she nodded.

"what are you talking about?" takuma asked.

"oh. Tyrone is like me. immortal nor mortal but both. think of it as demi gods? But he's a demi human, a human with an immortals powers. but I'm the only one born into an immortal family who isn't completely immortal. that's what makes me so powerful? but you'll understand once I show you how to us your spirit energy?" kira started to walk away. takuma ran after her and they walked together.

what if what she said true and takuma really could be like her? what if he wasn't as normal as he thought he was? some people have to learn the hard way.

"um. where are we?" takuma scratched the back of his head. they had been walking for a while and it almost seemed like they had walked off the island or gone in circles for the eleventh time?

"where at my training ground. it's where I learnt everything I'm teaching you now" she smiled. kira jumped up onto a small platform thirty feet in the air. there were steel green beams, an inch thick and standing at the same height as the platform. they weren't all that close together.

"what are you doing?" he asked. kira acted like a runner and placed her hands close to her feet and steadied herself. "what is she doing?" suddenly takuma could hear ticking of a watch. tick. tick. tick. the noise grew slower and slower. tick.

what the ticking? it's sounds like I watch or a cloak is right next to my ear. and yet nothing it there. what is going on? he thought.

suddenly kira took off running across the steel beams. she touched them only for a second before she leaped toward another one. she reached the end and there was a bigger platform with a wall blocking her way out. she ran along the wall while large arrows fired only spilt seconds apart, one wrong move and it's all over. she reached the end and flipped off. she grabbed a vine and swung herself over to the other side where another platform laid rested.

she flipped off the vine and landed perfectly. suddenly a giant hammer almost knocked her right off her feet, but with a bit of luck and quick thinking she dodged it.

"kira always pushed herself to exceeding her limits. sometimes reaching her limit wasn't enough. she wanted to go beyond. she had a lot of fire in her when she was little. but now the fire is burning brighter than ever. she still wants to kill James even more badly then before? I think it's because she finally found friends and she wants to protect them?" Tyrone placed his hand on his chin.

takuma smiled and looked at kira as she jumped toward the ground. "so how'd I do?" she asked. she wasn't even panting? something like that would leave takuma lying on the ground panting in exhaustion and fear. and he wouldn't say 'how'd I do?' he say 'I am not going on that thing again. are you trying to kill me?'

"twenty three seconds. not bad but I think you just broke your standing record?" Tyrone smiled.

"that's good then. oh takuma. I think your needed at the main house for something the twins said?" she looked at him with a smile.

"ok. well see ya then?" he smiled. "but first you have to give me a big hug" takuma spread his arms out hoping for her to hug him.

"maybe later ok takuma?" kira waved him off.

"ok. I'm going" takuma drooped the whole way back. he reached the pavement of the front house. he started to walk along toward the door, his hands in his pockets. he was thinking about what Tyrone said. how powerful is she? I would but all those people inside are. what did she mean by that? that's what makes me so powerful. takuma gritted his teeth "what kind of power do you have?"

"well. well. isn't this a surprise?" a familiar voice said. takuma's head shot up.

James?

"well if it isn't takuma sohma" he gave a sinister smile. "unusual to find you here?" behind him was one of the biggest shinigami that he had ever seen.

"can I eat him master?" the shinigami asked. "he has a huge amount of spirit energy."

James held up his hand "no. I think I want to enjoy killing him myself?" he gave a thin smile.


	4. Chapter 16-20

ch.16 true power. kira's black wings

suddenly the black blade appeared in James's hands. takuma was unprepared to fight right now. James started toward him, his sword arched back. without thinking takuma drew rage out and death blade appeared.

takuma only just managed to block James's attack. again and again James swung his sword and takuma blocked very single attack. takuma fell to his knees, this way he doesn't need to use as much energy in blocking James's strong attacks.

"what he matter? tried already?" James said. now takuma understood why kira hated him. she hated James because of his will to kill anyone who got in his way. he killed anyone who got to kira before he did.

a blade suddenly flew whisked past takuma's head and landed in James's chest. "I thought I felt something unpleasant?" a girls voice said. takuma turned around and saw kira along with Tyrone. kira was the one who throw the dagger. "hey takuma."

"yes?" he replied.

"do me a favour and try using your spirit energy." she walked past him.

"but I can't. I don't know how?" takuma gritted his teeth.

"knock it off will you? not only will it help you get in touch with your weapon. it can also help me get stronger." she unleased black angel's blade. "now quick your wining and Tyrone will talk you through the rest." kira charged at James.

"relax takuma." Tyrone placed his hand on takuma's shoulder. his body started settle down a bit. "good. now I'm going to do the same thing I did with kira when she had to release her spirit energy."

"what are you saying?" he asked.

"I'll tell you after we kick his ass" he said. "now picture the thing you want to save most. picture it and use the emotion that you want to protect that thing most." takuma was picturing all the memories he had of kira. when she first came. when she accidently kissed a girl because of him. when she save honey from the Eden bots. when she was at the beach. and when she was at the battle with the shinigami. her lying in bed and when she told him about the black blood inside her. most of those memories she always had a smile.

faint light develop around takuma. this was his spirit energy. when takuma opened his eyes he was in a dark abyss with bright red flames surrounding his. Building all around him were shattered and broken, the window's crack and missing. the only one there was takuma. he looked around but no one was there.

"take a good look takuma. this is your twisted inner world." someone said. no way. so he wasn't alone after all.

he turned his head and he saw a young boy with white hair and white eyes. he wore a white dress shirt and white pants, even his shoes where white. his focus was on the city around him. "where are we? and who are you?" takuma asked.

"harsh? we have been together from the start. when you were first given a weapon?" the boy had his hands in his pockets. "my name is rage. dumbass."

"but, but. you're not supposed to be human?" takuma pointed at him.

"this is my true form. but only you can see me. the answer to your other question is that were in the world you created. your inner world in which I exist and live. I thought you already knew that?" it was then that he turn to face takuma. "I have many powers takuma. one of them you already have."

"what are you saying?" takuma balled up his fists.

"that's right. you can't remember anything under the age of six?" he mumbled something under his breathe. "but that isn't the real reason you came here isn't it?"

"kira told me that if I knew how to release my spirit energy then I would be able to defeat a shinigami?"

"yes I knew that. but the real reason was so you could protect kira isn't it? it has always been that way from the start and yet she didn't hesitate to take you on as her apprentice now did she? and yet whenever she saw you she always had that same big smile right?"

"whenever I did something to embarrass her or something unforgiveable she would always have that same happy smile." images of all the times she smiled at him flashed in his mind.

suddenly white wings appeared from rage's back. "I think were done here" he hovered a few feet in the air and headed straight toward takuma. his hand reached out and touched takuma's forehead. "just do me that favour and remember this. the next time we meet in this world. I will show you your true form." takuma's eyes slowly closed as light engulf him.

when they opened both kira and James were exhausted, but they still fought. takuma stood up remembering the words rage said. I will show you your true form. "true form? what does that even mean? and how can I handle something like this?"

"sometimes we make the hardest decisions but get through them with ease." someone said, rage was talking to him through his mind. "it seems you can hear me. good. then straighten up and let's get to work."

"right" takuma charged toward James and kira. I have the will to fight, he thought. he was now using death scythe. he brushed up against kira's arm and a blinding light suddenly appeared. James coiled back, takuma couldn't move.

kira's body turned black as light engulfed her in mid-air. silky black wings appeared behind her back. the light faded and kira's eyes flickered open. she rolled back her shoulders and smiled. "how long has it been since unleashed her wings. that's right six long years."

"no. this can't be happening? you can't" James had a worried look on his face.

"let's get this over with. I've been waiting for a long time now. James heartless" she smiled.

"come, come. insults at a time like this?" she could hear the trembling in his voice. he showed signs of fear. kira only smiled at his pity. her black wings arched back and flapped only once and she was sent flying toward him. the moment there blades touch a light explosion took place. only this with a bad heart are affected by it.

after the dust settled down and kira walked toward takuma. she collapsed to her knees on the ground. "kira" takuma ran toward her. "are you ok?"

kira gave a little laugh "did you know that this is really my second level of release? this is what mid-night angel's power is. to give me wings" she smiled.

I know that these aren't you real wings kira. but still. having you around made me think a little bit. what do your true wings look like? takuma thought.

"hey are you guys alright?" hikaru ran out of the main houses door. followed by the rest of the host club.

"what happened out here?" kaoru asked. they gasped when they saw her wings.

"whoa. kira-chan has wings?" honey said.

"well you guys wanted to talk to takuma about something right? he's free" kira looked at him.

"uh yes. takuma was going to make a surprise party for you but I think it's—" the twins shrugged.

"hey I never said anything about a surprise party! no fair you guys ruined it" takuma sobbed.

"hey you got cut?" kira looked at takuma's arm. "I think I can heal that one" kira placed her hand over the cut and it suddenly disappeared. takuma looked at his arm.

"wow thanks kira. always trust you to do the job" takuma gave the thumbs up sign. she helped him up.

"try not to get yourself into too much trouble ok takuma?" she clapped his hand and walked past him toward Tyrone.

"is it just me or?" hikaru started.

"are they spending a lot more time together?" kaoru finished,

"hey wait where are you going?" he asked.

"I gotta go train a little bit more" kira smiled and waved good bye.

"you're ain't going nowhere looking like that?" Tyrone pick kira up by the back of the shirt, her feet weren't touching the ground. she looked at him in confusion.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"in case you haven't release it but your dark angel's wings are still there" he said.

"I know that" she wriggled out of his grip. "I want to see how well I can fight with these anyway?"

"I don't think so" Tyrone had something in his hand, he placed it on her chest and blinding light engulfed her. suddenly her wings disappeared and she returned back to normal. "you can't go running around in like that in your second level dark angel? that will make the shinigami come here in large numbers. you forget about your large amount of spirit energy kira."

"I know but do you have any idea how long I've waited to finally use that kind of technique on him? six years!" she sighed and rubbed her neck. "besides. I'm to soar to do anything now."

"right. you didn't seem like you were soar to me just a few minutes ago?" Tyrone gave a smile toward takuma. takuma coiled back.

"why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Tyrone walked up to him, he handed takuma something and walked back toward kira. slowly takuma opened his hand and looked at the object Tyrone gave him. it was the pendent Tyrone gave kira when she was a little girl.

"hey. what am I supposed to do with this thing?" he held it up.

"that pendent your holding takuma. reveals the true form of a person. let's hope you can figure it out in time?" Tyrone walked away with kira close behind him.

kira and Tyrone walked toward the training grounds. kira was trying to figure out what he wanted. was he trying to be obvious to something? usually kira had no trouble in finding out what he was giving out. but this one he was trying to be very obvious and kira was finding it hard to think about what he was getting at?

something was wrong about it but she still didn't know what was going on with him. after all, he has been unusually kind towards takuma today. maybe that's it? takuma has something to do with it?

"well Karratha put us in charge of kira's recoronation tonight?" hikaru shrugged.

"what?" takuma looked at him funny.

"yeah. you've been so busy with all your fighting and training that no one could reach you?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"or even find you for that matter?" kaoru said.

"and what's that supposed to mean?" takuma asked angrily.

"it means that since you came. all you have ever done is train or fight?" Redgy said. he appeared leaning on the stair case beams. "I mean aren't you tired?"

"well. to tell you the truth I'm actually I'm not tried at all. weird huh?" he smiled. "I mean training with kira does take the life out of you but still. with all that training she gave me it was kinder hard but fun at the same time."

Redgy smiled "man kira was right. you aren't human? but you're like her. more human than immortal."

"what is he saying taka-chan?" honey asked.

"well I'm not sure about that? kira said that I couldn't be human because of how far I've come and that I had a large amount of spirit energy. but now that I think about it. I'm starting to believe her myself" he shrugged.

"so just because she says that you're like her?" hikaru shrugged.

"does it mean that you really are like her?" kaoru shrugged.

"I'm not sure?" takuma rested his hand on his chin. "when she first said that to me which was today. and when she told me that you guys wanted to see me. I had some time to think? but something he said changed my mind about all of this. I will show you your true form?" takuma said.

"you know you look silly when you quote what I say?" rage butted in.

"I do not." he yelled.

"well it's not my fault that you look stupid talking to yourself?" he said.

"I am not talking to myself rage. I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

"um boss." hikaru broke takuma's attention.

"who are to talking to? and who's rage?" kaoru asked.

Redgy half smiled "disagreeing already? don't you know that he's just getting at you takuma?" Redgy pointed at his head.

"I know that but" takuma balled up his fists.

"rage does has a tendency to steer up his wielders emotions either wanting a reaction or he's just getting very board with not fighting? but he seems to like you're fighting style." Redgy smiled.

"yeah. cause it reminds me of the way kira used to fight. when she had that blood thirsty look on her face. she really knows how to handle weapon?" rage said.

"why you. you. you little pervert" takuma slammed rage into the ground hard. suddenly a blinding white light came from rage and he turned into his human form.

"that freaking hurt you moron!" he sat there holding his head. "aww man now I have a headache" the two started to lay into each other. Redgy walked toward and split them up.

"will you two quit it. and rage. how the hell are you in your human form?" Redgy said. rage took a step back and looked at himself.

"well what you do know. I get to be human" rage gave the thumbs up. "well now. if know kira she'll come running to any minute now."

"oh you have got to be kidding me" someone said. rage turned around and saw kira.

"what'd I tell ya?" he smiled. she didn't look too happy as she walked toward him. she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. her eyes opened slowly

"I knew it. how the hell did you manage to get nanotechnology inside of you?" she yelled.

"I don't know?" rage said.

at least ten to twenty later.

"how long do you think he's going to stay like this?" hikaru asked.

"beats me" kaoru shrugged.

"he can't stay like that for long. I have to use him as my weapon" takuma balled up his fists. "and I still can't get over how you can be in human form."

"I like it. besides the last time kira let me out. that was when she was eight. but man. she got cute?" rage slipped his hands behind his head. everyone looked at him funny. "what, you think she creates all her weapons from the same stuff?"

"what are saying?" takuma asked.

"kira uses different kinds of ark metals to make different kinds of ark weapons to suit the wielder. then she gives them a huge shot of spirit energy and bingo. you have yourself a weapon." he was looking at the ceiling. "besides. I owe her a lot. she saved all of us and she was the one who created us as well."

"who?" he asked.

"she made thirty six of us. but including her own weapon that makes thirty seven."

"I'm just wondering. how are you able to talk to us like this?" he asked.

"when spirit energy is attached to a weapon. a weapon soul is created. it allows us to help out our wielders and we can. well. I'm not sure what else we can do?"

"hey takuma. I need to talk to you for a minute." kira announced.

"oh. ok?" he stood up and rage followed him. takuma turned around. "no you stay put right there." he pointed to the couch.

"but I want to come to" rage smiled.

"she didn't say your name. so you sit right back over there" he pointed.

"ah, fine" rage sighed and sat back down.

kira had something in her hand. she placed it over his chest. suddenly takuma fell backwards, he hit the ground hard. "ouch. what did you do that for—" his eyes widen. someone fell into kira's arms. the person was takuma. there were two takuma's? "Ahhhh! what the. what the hell did you do me? and how am I here if that is my body?"

kira dropped takuma's body on the ground and walked toward rage. she grabbed his arm and started to drag him toward takuma's body. "hey. what are you doing?" his body started to fade into mist. she opened takuma's body's mouth and she placed rage into it.

"I'm not who you think I am takuma" kira said.

suddenly takuma's body started to move. his hand placed on his head. "man what the hell did you do to me?" takuma's body was now possessed by rage. he gasped. "dark angel? what are you doing in kira's body?"

"what are you talking about boss?" the twins asked.

"kira is waiting outside for you takuma. right now you in your soul form. and so is she. and she said she wanted to talk to you about something?" kira said. well dark angel anyway.

"what are you saying?" soul form takuma said.

"I'm saying. get your ass outside now. you can't keep the princess waiting now can you?" kira or dark angel said. "well what are waiting for? get going."

"right" takuma nodded and ran out the door. kira helped rage up.

"what are you doing in kira's body angel? and why did you put me in takuma's?" rage asked.

"she going after him to get some answers. but she told me that she had to do this without weapons. and she took takuma with her for some reason?" dark angel scratched the back of her head.

"back up?" he said.

"that could be right?" she rested her hand on her chin.

"could you please enlighten us?" hikaru interrupted.

"were kinder lost?" kaoru shrugged.

"well if you want to know the truth? then I guess I won't be needing to be kira anymore?" kira placed her hand on her chest and suddenly a dark cloud started to escape through her mouth. the dark cloud turned into a figure. a girl.

she had pitch black hair with red eyes and she wore a white trench coat with white jeans. her shoes wore knee high black boots and a black scarf around her neck. "who are you?" the twins asked, dark angel caught kira's body and laid it down on the couch.

"I'm what kira calls black angel. but that's not my real name. it's really dark angel. she told me that there's something wrong with all the weapons that each of them has. she went to check out something but I don't know what? the last thing I remember her saying was that she heard this noise and suddenly we all turned into our human forms" she said.

"but what did you do to taka-chan?" honey asked.

"oh I just took out his soul and replaced it with rage. only if the wielder allows it they can walk around freely unseen by the humans and there weapons can take the pleasure in walking around in there wielders bodies." she smiled.

"ok. so that isn't takuma?" hikaru said.

"and he is really rage?" kaoru finished.

"that all seems believable to us?" they shrugged. "along with the tooth fairy and flying pigs?" they shouted. honey started to poke takuma.

"is taka-chan going to be ok?" he asked.

"yeah. he's not in is body right now?" dark angel craned her neck and looked at him.

"you say that as if he's dead?" dark angel could see the tears start to well up in his eyes.

"no he isn't dead. he's just taking a nap?" she tried to smile. dammit, how does she mange to make kids smile all the time? I must know how she does it, dark angel thought.

"so kira's gone off to find them has she?" someone called.

"yeah. toshiro" dark angel turned to face him. he was standing on the staircase.

"and I see takuma went along with her. I can sense his spiritual pressure. she did pick a good one." he smiled.

"I know. but there long gone now." she said.

"but I can feel it's getting stronger" he said.

"yeah when you say stuff like that" hikaru interrupted again.

"we get lost and have no idea what you're talking about?" kaoru shrugged.

"you see. kira has a bad habit of not telling the whole story? when two opposites meet their spirit energy is stronger than kira at her normal rate. but when there alone there spirit energy is weak as. but kira has a lot and so does takuma. but kira has a little secret, which I can't tell you just yet." dark angel smiled.

"she's a spirit energy producer" rage interrupted.

"hey no fair I was building up tension so when I finally say it they'll be amazed." dark angel said.

"so why didn't you say it?" he asked.

"because I. I didn't feel like it" she crossed her arms.

"whatever. but there strong aren't they? there just like us dark angel. the spirit energy the put out. I can feel it from here. can you?" rage asked.

"yes. the closer he gets to her the more spirit energy he sucks up. you can feel it to. can't you rage?" she said.

"yeah" he nodded.

"even at this distance you can sense them. I can only hope for the sake of anyone who got in there way. that they don't become an enemy." toshiro said "can't you feel it? there's going to be a huge battle. and the only one who can win is kira."

"I know. but she can't do it alone?" dark angel said.

"she will need us sooner or later" he said.

kira and takuma ran through the forests. they came to the edge of the island, kira grabbed a hold of takuma and black wings sprouted from her back. "hold on tight." she lifted them both off the ground and they were soring through the air.

"how are able to use your wings when you need your sword?" takuma asked.

"in soul form I can use her wings whenever I want. but when I'm in my body I can't for some reason. I think it takes to much out of me or something like that?" she said. "hey were almost there."

"almost where?" takuma was looking at the city of Tokyo. "how the hell did you manage to get us here this quick?"

"when an angel spreads his or her wings they can reach speeds much faster than what a car or boat can go" she dived toward the beach. "don't worry they can't see us. were both in soul form."

"I know that" his feet touched the ground and they both started to run along the beach toward an abandoned warehouse. it looked kinder familiar. the people that they past faces were white. "I thought that people couldn't see us?"

"they can't. why?" kira looked at him.

"ok. then why are they looking at us?" he looked around.

"oh that. yeah they can't see us. but when we kick up sand they can see that."

"oh." he nodded.

kira swung open the door and they both ran in. "what are we doing here by the way?" takuma asked.

"I saw James walk into this place before when I was in town last and I followed him in here. I thought he knew that I was following him but he didn't hear me coming?"

"why not?"

"he was too busy listening to his music to notice me. that's funny, whenever I'm in a hundred foot radices he wouldn't hesitate to get me?"

"so when did you two first meet?"

"well before I had my memory erased we used to play a lot when we were kids, I think?"

"what do you mean but think?"

"well. I'm not sure if there real or not but I think that we used to but friends. even I'm finding that hard to believe myself. but I'm smarter than that. I found out that those memories were fake when I followed him down here." they walked down a large flight of stairs. they walked into a small dark room with only one door.

kira slowly opened it to a crack and peered in. takuma took a peep and his eyes widen. the door lead to a huge room filled with machinery. and Eden bots were being created. they could see James and someone else.

"you see that guy standing next to James?" kira asked. takuma nodded. "that's his father. and the master mind behind the creation of the Eden bots. you see. James came up with idea of the robots. I think those were created to catch me?" she shrugged, "and they still make them even though I continue to defeat them. what a pain in the ass."

James's father was very thin and tall, he was at least one and a half feet taller than James. he wore a white doctors coat and a black tight V neck T-shirt with black skinny jeans and black boots. his hair was black and his eyes were red. the two looked kinder alike. James wore his black T-shirt and his black jeans or trench coat.

"but how come I can see them?"

"because that is only the shell and technology. they need to install the chip that makes them invisible. that trick is, if you creak the chip then you can see them."

"oh. but why would you show this to me?"

kira closed the door. "because." she paused. "I needed someone to trust. someone to trust with my life. as the last none heir to the throne. I can't do everything by myself. so. I just wanted to thank you for being there for me when I needed it takuma. you saved my life more than once." she slipped one her behind her back to hold her arm. she smiled.

"please. it's daddy" takuma posed. that was a little bit too loud.

"takuma" kira covered his mouth. "just because were in a different room doesn't mean that they can't hear us."

"right. I knew that" he muffled under her hand. "but I thought that in soul form they couldn't hear us?

"people like them can see and hear us. now come on." she uncovered his mouth and walked back up the stairs. "we better get going."

"wait. aren't we going to do something?" takuma rested his hand on her shoulder.

"no. I just come in here every now and again to check up on them. besides. I have everything I need now. there's no point in staying here any longer." kira walked up the stairs. it would be a pain if James found out that she has been sneaking in just to check up on what he's doing. I can't stay here. not only can James tear us apart in here he can also see us. he might even kill takuma and make me watch it. I even know what he's going to say to me. 'look at this kira. this is your mistake. if you had only come and stayed with me like I asked.'

but she couldn't think of that right now. her only priority is to get him and herself out of this place. back in the factory room where the Eden bots are being made. James and his dad were watching Eden bots being created.

"she's here" James said.

"shall I go and prepare them?" his dad asked.

"no. I only want him" he said. "but she will protect him. and I can't allow her to get hurt. " he said.

"but why don't you get her and kill him in the process?" his dad said.

"no. I couldn't risk letting her get hurt" James said angrily.

"aren't you forgetting something?" he said. "I'm the one who brought you back. as my only son you must take on the responsibilities as me one day? I know Creed would never understand what that means, so I found you laying there dead."

James held up his up hand in front of his faces. is that why she always shivers when I touch her? because I'm dead? it sickens me to the bone. so when I touch her. it must feel like that she's touching ice, he thought. "how do I become alive again?"

"nothing will make that ever happen. I know it and you know it" he crossed his arms over his chest.

James's face fell. "all I want is for her to be happy. and love me instead of that demon takuma." he balled up is fists. "I want her to come to me."

"then if she won't come to us? we'll go to her."

"not yet. I'll wait until the time is right."

kira and takuma walked along the path toward the main house. kira walked out in front, she was walking faster than usual? "hey kira. what's the hurry?" takuma rested his hand on her shoulder, she stopped.

"do you remember when I said that James fell off that cliff, and he was badly wounded and there was no way that he could have survived?" she said.

"yeah?" he shrugged and took away his hand.

"well." she turned to face him "he didn't. he died as soon as he hit the ground. a few hours later his father just happened to walk past and picked him up. he drained what was left of James's blood and replaced it with black blood. not only is the substance poisons. it boosts the power of the person. that's how he retrieved his powers. and then years later after we thought that he was long gone. he came back just as everyone started to forget. but how can you forget something that deadly?"

"so. is that why he is always so cold?" takuma asked, kira looked at him with a surprised look. "when I was at the infirmary after the battle when James there. when I stabbed him, I got some of his blood on me. it felt like—"

"it felt like ice cold death?" kira cut him off.

"yeah something like that?"

"but we should hurry back. we don't want to be late or something?" kira started to walk toward the main house, she was still walking fast. takuma grew worried.

"kira." she stopped and turned around. "is there something wrong?" he asked

"no what makes you say that?" she smiled and scratched the back of her head. takuma walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"because your trembling" it was true. this was the first time in a long time that kira was actually scared. scared of losing her friends and what matters in life. and she was scared of losing him. "what's wrong?"

"nothing." her hand slipped out of his and she stuck them both in her pockets and continued to walk. takuma didn't say anything more. he walked behind her. suddenly the bushes started to move.

"who's there?" takuma tried to reach for rage but all he grabbed was thin air. crap. no weapon, no chance. something was out there. suddenly something. no, someone fell out of the bushes. he face planted in to the ground, he looked up at kira and takuma. it was rage.

"oh. hi guys. nice day for a stroll right?" he turned toward the bushes. "I found them angel!" he shouted. dark angel leaped out of the bushes and help rage up. he smiled and waved at kira. "hey kira. long-time no see right?"

kira had a blank face and she wasn't the only one, takuma also had a blank face. "when the sun went down I came looking for you, just like you said kira" dark angel smiled.

"oh yeah, that's right. I did say that. oops I forgot?" kira shrugged. "but that doesn't explain why rage came along with you?"

"what?" rage shrugged. "I missed my buddy, takuma." after an awkward pause. "so what do we do now?"

"what do you mean?" takuma shrugged.

"you know what I mean. kira went to check out the lion's den for a reason. she went to check it out because she was worried about—" dark angel was cut off because kira stuck her hand in front of her mouth.

"because I was worried about what he was planning. apart from that I thought that it would be a great training session for takuma?" she lied. kira really went there to get answers about before James took away her memories and replaced them with something else and how he got them to turn into human forms. she found nothing about her past but.

dark angel took kira's hand away from her mouth. "well I guess that stealth would be good?"

"and I didn't go there because of that by the way. I went there because made you like this?" kira gestured to rage and dark angel. "I found out that it was just a certain frequency that he exposes to weapons. shut that off and your good for about an hour or so?"

"on it. come on you" dark angel grabbed rage by the back of the collar and started to drag him away.

"I thought that your weapon was named black angel?" takuma asked.

"that's just an alias to fool some people. of course I would never tell anyone her real name. if they knew her real name, then they would know who I am?" kira shrugged,

"oh so in other words. you hide your Identity by not telling the name of your weapon? smart." he smiled.

"I know right. the people at crimson didn't even know who I was until I actually had to tell them?" kira said.

half an hour later.

kira and takuma were now back in their bodies, dark angel and rage had finally returned and were now back into their originally self. there weapon. the thing that the host club wanted to do was to plan a surprise party for kira. unfortunately takuma was that one who was surprised.

another day had ended and the sun raised once more to begin another day. kira rested her hands on her knees panting. beads of sweat dropped for her face. she had gone for ran around the island three times sprinting. just how she starts off every day.

takuma sat there watching her as she ran past three times. "I wonder. how do you do that kira?" he handed her a bottle of water. she took it and sat down next to him.

"training. years of training. and motivation to run from a very hungry dog when covered in meat. but it was fun though" she laughed. she remembered how fast she ran when that dog was chasing her. now that she thought about it, that dog looked a lot like Sam when he was in dog form. only that dog had an attitude problem.

"I don't see how getting chased by a hungry dog seems fun?" he said.

"oh. I just had a lot of fun getting out of those stupid lessons with Karratha. did you know that Tyrone would make up excuses just to get me out of those lessons? some of which were really funny." she smiled. "he did it because it wasn't what he meant by training me."

"so he did all that for you?" he asked.

kira nodded "he was the best. everyone was scared of him. I thought of him as a friend. even though he adopted me and he was the one who cared for me and treated me like an adult, he was seriously worried whenever I went out and almost got myself killed? but then he'd give me a big hug. and the best part is that I have never told anyone this or it could apparently ruin his reputation? so promise me that you won't tell anyone?" kira held up her pinky finger.

"ok" takuma held out his pinky finger and hooked it around hers. "I promise."

"lovers" suddenly ryku and Cory appeared. they started making kissy noises and hugging themselves.

"hey kira. why don't you marry this guy?" ryku pointed at takuma. takuma practically jumped out of skin, his cheeks flushed of their colour.

"grow up you to" kira balled her fists. she looked like she was about to explode with anger.

"yeah. daddies don't fall in love with their daughters" takuma trembled.

"that only confirms it kira" Cory taunted.

"kira and takuma. sitting in the tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes" ryku went on singing. kira grew with rage takuma could see it in her face. her body was tense, her fists looked like they were bleeding from squeezing them to tight. she was about to stand up before a hand rested on her shoulder. kira looked up and saw Tyrone. she did expect that it was takuma.

Tyrone shock his head and kira relaxed, she sat back down again and Tyrone straightened up. he watched as ryku and Cory danced around in a circle. "ahem."

ryku and Cory's faces were flushed of their colour. they turned their heads and faced Tyrone. suddenly tension filled the area, the feeling of fear hung in the air. Tyrone glared hard at them.

"m, m, master. t, t, Tyrone sir" they studded. takuma could see them shacking. so this is what she meant by everyone being scared of him? takuma thought. "were sorry. we didn't mean to make fun of her. we promise we won't do it again. please don't punish us!" they begged. wow. he didn't even have to say anything and now they're acting like babies, takuma thought.

"fine. but I think I'll hand you two over to my younger brother. he's a lot worse than I am" Tyrone smiled. the front doors slowly opened to expose a very unhappy woman. Karratha. only Karratha is a man.

"you two are coming with me" Karratha yanked the two into the house. the doors close slowly and that was that.

"ok. what do you think he's going to do with them?" takuma whispered to kira.

"the funniest thing ever. he's probably going to make them to wear a dress and force them to act like girls for the day." she replied.

"you guys do realise what time it is right?" Tyrone asked.

"time?" kira said.

"you guys are late for school?" Tyrone walked away waving. "I won't tell them that your late ok?"

kira ran inside. takuma followed her in. "wait kira. what was all that about?"

"how that. nothing. I have class in five minutes, and so do you. I bet that the others already know this so we better hurry up."

later when everyone finally found there classes takuma rested in the top class. he was looking around to see if he could find kira. she was nowhere to be found. Redgy was sitting next to him. "hey Redgy. have you seen kira?" he looked down at what he was studying and his eyes widen. Redgy was studying at ancient history of the amoto family and the legend of the dark angel's.

"she's out on a sweeper mission right now she'll be back later, that's if she's not too busy?" he shrugged.

"yeah. what do mean by that?" he asked.

"ever since this morning she's has been hard at work fighting non-stop. I watched her." Redgy packed up his books and papers up and slid them into his red shoulder bag. he stood up and walked past takuma. "come on. we've got combat class now."

"hey aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?" takuma asked.

"we failed so we had to come back. the others didn't want to admit defeat. so they went on vacation" he shrugged.

"right" takuma nodded and stood up.

"hey takuma. there's no need to be worried about her. she's probably kicking ass right now?" Redgy gave a smiled and headed for the door.

"yeah takuma. there's no need to be worried" rage said. takuma had almost forgotten about him. "what. don't tell me you forgot all about me, did you?"

"why no, of course not. what gave you that idea?" takuma lied.

rage sighed "you lie like kira. terribly. but she does lie pretty good so there's no competition between you. I'm sure she's going to be back here before you know it takuma."

"right" he nodded and followed Redgy outside toward the training grounds. takuma saw the other host club members. "hey guys. have you seen kira?" takuma waved to them and started to ran toward them.

"well no" hikaru said flatly.

"we thought that she was with you?" kaoru said leaning on his brother. takuma looked around and saw everyone there, except kira. the school uniform was a white dress shirt with a black woollen vest and black pants, and whatever shoes (boys). a white dress shirt with a brown woollen vest and blue miniskirt, also with whatever shoes (girls).

"relax pretty boy. she does this all the time" Redgy said walking up to them.

"what are you saying?" takuma asked.

"well I'm surprised that you haven't noticed by now. in all that time she spent with you and you haven't noticed how tried she is? how late she has been staying up? and how every day at school she arrives late and sometimes missing school completely?" he shook his head. "your more blind then I expected takuma. I'm still surprised that she can even stand up with the way she hasn't slept in two days?" Redgy walked away.

"could this be because of me? but she can go now. she doesn't need to stay with the host club any longer" takuma bowed his head. "this is all my fault."

"no taka-chan. you don't mean that do you?" honey asked.

"relax pretty boy. there's no point in blaming yourself for this. think about it. if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have met me or any of those other people? and it's thanks to kira that made going to the host club better?" rage interrupted.

"you know what? your right. I shouldn't go blaming myself for what happened" takuma smiled.

"there he goes again" hikaru said.

"talking to himself as usual" koru said.

"hey. I'm not talking to myself" takuma said angrily.

"alright then" hikaru said.

"prove it" kaoru smiled.

"I was talking to rage. the weapon kira gave me" takuma pull rage from his pocket and showed him off.

"really. then what is he saying now?" the twins asked.

"um . . . you don't want to know" takuma placed rage back in his pocket. "you know. when we get back home, I think that kira. might not come with us when we go back?"

"well. we can only hope that kira-chan does come home with." honey said, mori nodded.

"yeah" takuma nodded. thinking back now. our lives were pretty normal until we met her wasn't it. and since she joined the host club she has made it like I want to come there now. she changed us inside and out. not only has she had a huge effect on us, but she has had an effect on everyone she meets. and thanks to her. I can finally protect the people around me. including her.

ch17. that one day

the host club were walking toward one of the schools buildings. "hey hikaru. do you remember the name of this school?" kaoru asked.

"no. I don't think that they told us?" he shrugged.

"you idiots" takuma sighed. "kira told us that it was demi god academy. for the gifted and powerful."

"whatever. but check out the girl in front. isn't she cute?" hikaru smiled.

the girl walking up in front of them had long dark brown hair. since they were looking at the back of her, they couldn't really see much? kyo gave a small chuckle and so did rage.

"what? what so funny?" takuma asked.

"oh nothing" kyo pushed up his glasses.

suddenly suki came running toward the girl in front of them. "kira-chan, kira-chan!" she shouted with a smile. the girl in front turned to the left to face suki.

kira.

"suki?" she said, suki jumped into kira's arms. "I thought that you would be the first to find me. you always were the best one in finding me" she smiled and patted suki's head, kira turned around to face the host club. "what was that hikaru. I'm too cute?" she smiled and winked at him.

hikaru and kaoru flared up in a blush. "what are you wearing?" takuma asked. kira was wearing the school uniform. but the blue miniskirt was bit high above her knees and her white dress shirt was tight around her waist and boobs. she wore the brown woollen vest. her hair was out and fell far past her knees. the shoes that she wore was black knee high converse shoes.

"my school uniform?" she put suki down. "what? did you expect me to wear the boy's uniform?" she laughed.

"well we haven't seen you in a while kira" hikaru rested his arm on her shoulder.

"what have you been up to?" kaoru rested his arm on shoulder.

"nothing much. but your guys are heavy" kira sighed.

"what do you mean. we always do this and you have no problem with it?" they said.

"that was before I was exhausted" she started to collapse when takuma caught her. "whoa, nice catch boss" they gave a thumbs up.

"she's been out all night hasn't she?" takuma picked her up.

"yeah she has" rage said.

"I'll be back guys. I just gotta go and put kira to sleep" takuma walked away with kira in his arms.

"so what do we do now?" hikaru shrugged.

"well we go to class? I thought you were smarter than that?" kyo said.

"yeah, yeah whatever," he sighed.

"hey guys. sorry I took so long" takuma came running toward them.

"wait a minute" hikaru said.

"how did you know where kira was sleeping?" kaoru asked.

"oh that. aww never mind that" takuma wave it off. "kira was badly hurt, one of the nurses are tending to her wounds." he shrugged.

"what happened to her?" the twins asked.

"gee I don't know? maybe she was out all night in a never battle" takuma crossed his arms over his chest. that was way too obvious and they still can't figure that out? he thought.

"what's wrong taka-chan?" honey asked.

takuma sighed "it's not that I'm just. upset that she didn't ask me to help. then she wouldn't be in that mess."

"so you feel sorry for her by taking pity on yourself?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"hey. not true" takuma said.

"you know what boss. you have been spending a lot of time with kira." hikaru started.

"and you haven't been spending time with the host club?" kaoru ended.

"I have not" takuma snapped.

"have to" the twins taunted.

"have not! have not! have not!" he shouted.

"actually takuma. you have been spending a lot of time not just with kira but with her cousins as well" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"you know I didn't realise it at first" takuma spoke more softly then before.

"what's that taka-chan?" honey asked.

"about your spirit energy's? they've grown a great deal since we got here?" he smiled.

"what are you talking about?" kaoru asked.

"when I was in a training session with kira, she taught me how to sense spirit energy. and even from this distance even I can sense her spirit energy." takuma looked at the main house "she sealed it off for a while. but now she's just letting it out."

"ok. you've lost me there" hikaru scratched the back of his head.

"oh. spirit energy is . . . um . . . she never told what it is but it's like this" light suddenly engulfed around takuma. the withered leaves from the ground started to circle around him. he had a smile on his face. the light faded and the other's held blank faces.

"that was spirit energy?" hikaru said slowly.

"how can we learn how to do that?" kaoru asked.

"you're not ready for it yet. first of all you need to establish a connection with your weapon and if the bond is good and strong then you must learn how to fight using and gaining power from and with the weapon. and—" takuma was cut off.

"now that you mention all of that I think I'm just going to forget about it now" kaoru sighed.

"what!? how can you say that?" takuma's face fell. "learning how to do that means you can improve your abilities far beyond any normal human."

"we like being a normal human being" kaoru sighed again.

"actually. I like the training they gave us. I'm improving my abilities as well" honey smiled.

"right" mori nodded.

"well that's interesting" kyo said.

"what?" the twins asked.

"is it just me or did the air suddenly get chilly?" kyo looked at takuma. his eyes widen and his hands turned into a ball. suddenly a very loud shriek echoed through the surrounding trees.

everyone covered their ears. it sounded close. too close for comfort. a shinigami appeared, it was bigger than any shinigami takuma had fought, or maybe even kira? takuma acted without thinking and pulled rage out, he was in death scythe mode.

the shinigami lashed out and tried to attack the twins. takuma blocked his attack and counterattacked using a technique kira had taught him. the scythe's blade lit up with light and burst straight toward the arm of the shinigami. with one clean blow, takuma sliced the arm right off the shinigami. it lay on the ground as the blood spilt from it. the shinigami touched his right shoulder, the one takuma had sliced the arm off, blood poured down his side. "what's this? this wasn't supposed to happen? I didn't know a simple human could wield such power?"

"you thought wrong. you see, I'm not human but only half. kira told me that and she proved it. because no human can control one of her weapons" takuma started to spin rage around in both hands.

the twins still covered their ears, honey included. kyo and mori stood up and looked at takuma. "takuma wait!" kyo shouted.

"what?" takuma looked back at him.

"look at him takuma. he doesn't look like any of the shinigami you and kira fought that day now does he?" kyo said. takuma looked at the shinigami. kyo was right about one thing. it didn't look the same as all the others they fought. it still had that shinigami trait but it looked a little bit human?

"the boy with the glasses is right" the shinigami pull out a samurai sword from the back of his belt. the shinigami takuma was facing had fur covering his entire body. two cow-like horns drooped from his head and his shinigami white mask's mouth was open and showing a human like face. he stood at almost one hundred feet in the air and the size of his sword was enormous. "are you amazed at the size of my sword against that tiny scythe of yours?" he taunted laughing. takuma stabbed the end of the scythe into the ground. "are you quivering with fear about the oncoming death? are you trembling with doubt that you won't live another day? you wouldn't even last a second against me. a battle with you wouldn't even be no more than child's play. I hope that you can—" suddenly the death scythe cut straight though the shinigami's sword. the blade fell to the ground and disappeared into thin air.

takuma landed behind the shinigami on a high tree branch "man this guy sure does talk a lot" rage said. "what do you think takuma?"

"I guess he just has a big mouth. and he's all bark and no bite" a thin smile spread across his face.

"how the?" hikaru's eyes widen.

"how did he get over there?" kaoru pointed.

"flash step" kyo pushed up his glasses. "you would have noticed the technique if you paid more attention in the classes?"

"how did you?" the shinigami slowly turned around to face takuma. "how did you cut through my sword? impossible"

"easy really. kira said that when your enemy loses focus of his propose he becomes off guard and then I can go in for the attack. but that only helped me. the reason for that was that my scythe is shaper then that sword of yours" takuma started to spin rage around again. "and the reason why swords like yours are so big is because of your spirit energy. however. if you don't control your spirit energy you would be swinging around a sword the size of skyscrapers. just like you. and just because I'm the one with a smaller weapon, doesn't mean my spirit energy is small to."

"you act as if you think you can win?" the shinigami said.

"I don't think I can win." takuma stabbed rage into the ground again. "I know I can win." takuma flash stepped at eye level with the shinigami, he didn't stand on a tree branch. he didn't stand on anything. just thin air "now, die you bastard!" he swung the death scythe straight down the middle of the mask.

even though his face was cut in half he gave a thin smile "before I go. at least tell me your name boy."

"takuma sohma." he straighten up and looked the dying shinigami in the eye.

"takuma sohma. I don't have a name but I'm a vizard. the lord heartnets personal shinigami. it would have been nice to have a name, I won't forget yours" the smile still remained like he was happy to die? "since you defeated me takuma sohma. I want to give a little secret. my lord is coming tonight. for her. and he plans on killing you all and taking the girl commonly known as kira."

"what? when?" takuma asked.

"he didn't say. he's wants to assemble all of us into an army. he plans on leaving after the sun sets" vizard started to disappear into thin air. "don't underestimate him. takuma sohma." he disappeared completely.

rage returned into the foot long grip handle. takuma slipped rage back into his pocket and turned around to face the others. "you did well kid" rage said.

"I did?" takuma said.

suddenly he heard slow clapping and looked in the direction it was coming from. kira stood there with a smile a on her face. "you defeated a vizard with less than five shoots and without a single scratch on your body? wow takuma, you have improved" she placed her hands on her hips.

"aren't you supposed to be asleep?" the twins said flatly.

"that was like an hour ago?" kira scratched the back of her head. "I felt the spirit energy of a vizard and came to check it out. when I found out that you were handling it pretty well, I stayed out of the way. and you defeated it within two shoots. well three it you count the part where you sliced his sword in half?"

"I wonder why he didn't have a name?" kyo crossed his arms over his chest.

"well, there called by numbers, not by names. a vizard is a second level shinigami. they hold a lot more power and are ten times harder to take down. and not every vizard dies when you cut its mask. a vizard is born when there masks are removed. as soon as that is complete they gain a weird power that I have never seen before. they carry swords the size of skyscrapers. not to mention their behaviour gets cocky."

"are there other levels?" takuma asked.

"yeah. one more" kira held up one finger. "there human sized but much more powerful. some are even more powerful than the weapons I make. that's why I created two weapons that are more powerful than them. my dark angel is one, and one of the others is rage the one takuma is currently carrying. those kinds of shinigami are called androids."

"hey kira!" someone called. kira turned around and saw Redgy. he was running toward them, his chest had a big rip and a claw mark across it. "are you guys alright?" he said panting.

"are you?" kira asked.

"yeah I'm fine." he nodded.

"takuma just took on a vizard. finished it in less than five shoots and not even a scratch on his body" she jerk her thumb in takuma's direction. Redgy looked at takuma funny.

"aren't vizard's second level shinigami? there ten times stronger than what they were before?" Redgy shrugged.

"ten times stronger. and ten times the more talkative then before" takuma scratched the back of his head. "I think I liked them when they didn't talk?

"thank god you guys are alright" ryku sighed in relief. he didn't look that badly hurt. in fact he wasn't even injured.

"where were you ryku. I thought you said something about being the only one who won't run away in battle?" Redgy asked.

"hmm. yeah about that." ryku scratched the back of his head "I lied."

"figures" kira smiled.

later after everything settled down and went back to normal kira stood at the main house's front door, leaning over the railing watching parrots in the trees. kaoru walked up to her.

"hey kira" he said.

she turned around "hey kaoru, where's hikaru?"

"he had to go and do something. he wouldn't tell me what?" he shrugged.

"that's unlike him?" she said. "so what are you doing?"

"since everybody was busy doing something. I thought I might go out for a walk and I found you here?" he said. "so what are you doing out here?"

"I'm not allowed to be involved with the preparations for tonight. it sucks. I can't do anything. I can only stay in my room or go outside" kira folded her arms over her chest.

"so. since you're not busy, would you like to come?" kaoru asked. a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"now that you mention it. I would like to go for a walk." she smiled.

"really?"

"yeah. anything is better than hanging out here?" she jerked her thumb toward the house and smiled.

the two walked alongside the house's walls. kaoru had his hands in his pockets and was distracted by the birds, again. "didn't you say something about having more than one house?" kaoru asked.

"yep." kira nodded.

"how many mansion's do you own?"

"five. this is the biggest one. to tell you the truth this island hasn't been discovered yet. even though it's just a three to five hour bout ride to the south east of japan." she laughed. "it's been here since . . . forever. since the beginning of time when the angels dropped from the havens down to earth. and that's when our family begins. they found this island and well they lived here ever since. we also have our own beliefs and legends. but the legend that stands out from all is the one about a dark angel having the mark of the mists. the mists are said to have a power like none other. and in those mists. lays the sword of legends. and that so called true dark angel is the only one who can wield it's power."

"seriously?" kaoru gave a half smile.

the two had been walking for a while now. they stopped when they reached a small garden full of different plants and flowers. kira walked through all of them. kaoru watched her. he noticed a shadow above her head falling toward.

kaoru leaped toward her, his arms circled around her and he pushed her out of the way. smash! when he opened his eyes, he saw his lips touching hers. he jumped back and his cheeks flared up in blush. they kissed.

"I'm sorry kira I didn't—" he was finding it hard to believe.

"it's ok. it's not the first time alright." she half smiled. "so let's keep it between us ok?" kaoru found himself nodding. "by the way. what was that?" she asked.

"a flower pot?" he picked up a shattered piece. kira's eyes fell toward the sky. a small pink light danced toward them. the light turned into a small figure with big bug-like wings and pink feathery rags. kaoru turned around an saw kira holding the strange thing. "what the?" he jumped back.

"it's ok kaoru. it's just a fairy" kira smiled.

"a fairy?" he seemed to calm down enough to sit down. more fairies came down from the surrounding trees.

"were sorry. it slipped from our grasp and fell" the fairy spoke in a high pitched voice.

"it's ok. but what were you guys doing carrying around flower pot?" kira asked.

"well. it was going to be a surprise?" another fairy appeared and rested on her shoulder.

"hey. who's the spiky head?" a fairy asked. this one looked ugly, very round and who's wings looked like they survived a server fight. and it was a boy.

"that's is kaoru. he is a friend of mine" kira said.

"oh. good afternoon mister kaoru. my name is misa" the fairy that was in kira's hands was now right in front of kaoru's face.

"um. nice to meet you to?" kaoru made a face. kaoru tilted his head toward the tree tops. I'm talking to a fairy. this is weird, he thought. a soft breeze shock the leaves. "hey kira."

"yeah" she replied.

kaoru was thinking about what takuma said about kira not wanting to come back with them. the question started to form in his mouth. but instead of saying that he went with something else. "what is the celebration going to be like?"

"well. it's something different every year and each year they put on something new so I don't know?" she gestured. "but that won't stop me from finding out?"

"um, about the kiss—" kaoru was cut off.

"don't worry about it alright. it's not that much of a big deal? remember that dance thing takuma arranged?" kira slipped her hands behind her head.

"oh yeah I remember," kaoru remembered it clearly, and he was sure that takuma remembered it as well. "well. we should be getting back. hikaru is probably getting worried?" kaoru stood up and stuck his hand out to kira. she took it and he helped her up.

"well you should know the name of the school that you have been going to this past week" kira and kaoru were walking back to the main house.

"demi god academy" he asked.

"takuma told you?" she asked.

"yeah. but why is it called that. I mean I know it's for the gifted and powerful but still." he said.

"it's called demi god academy which refers to people having supernatural powers and abilities. it teaches them how to use them and training in combat as well to strengthen their powers. it's also commonly known to as the DGA. and did you know. that there are others with powers who are human." kira looked at him with the corner of her eyes. kaoru stopped walking.

"what are you saying?" he asked. kira stopped and turned around.

"I'm saying that there are people among us that are born with supernatural abilities and I don't mean Tao wielders or those immortals either. some people contain nanotechnology either from failed science experiments when pregnant or from legends that have been passed down or even a genetic mutation from something? you know. like werewolves and dragons, mermaids stuff like that. some people have been known to possess great intelligence and combat abilities no ordinary human can possess. but one who possess black blood. can't regain their normal human blood. or life" kira said.

"so. was James a normal human being like me? and now he's dead?" kaoru asked.

"yeah. he was." she said. "until his father started to study black blood and it's incredibly powers. by the time he had finished his first born, Creed heartnet. in the end his wife left with two year old Cred and the newly born James. but his their mother was worse than their father. she'd come home every night drunk and she'd would abuse Creed and James like they were dolls."

"horrible. their mother actually did that?" kaoru asked.

"yeah. after a year of suffering Creed finally left his mother. he ran away and lived out on the streets and he left his brother James alone with his mother. shortly afterwards his father came looking for his two sons. he found his ex-wife and his son covered in bruises and about to be killed by his mother. his father saved him and went looking for Creed but he had no luck in finding him. when Creed was eight years old he held great talent in wielding a sword and he also drank spirit water. he came to this academy the exact same time his brother did. at the time James was insane though he did fight it. why they both came here was simple. they had talent and their father had ties to the royal family."

"so Creed became a Tao wielder at the age of eight?"

"a young age to start I know. when his father tried to put the black blood into Creed, he refused and ran away from his home. I guess that's when he met Edna? at the age of six James was hit with a life threating illness. he was sick, very sick. not because he was going insane. he was actually going to die within three weeks. his father didn't waste any time in trying to put the black blood into James. first he got rid of half James's original blood and replaced it with the black blood. one of his father's powers is the bring the dead back to life by searching for their souls and bringing them back into the world of the living."

"who do you know all of this?"

"I know . . . because I was there when he did it. I watched him do it. I saw his father take him away. naturally I did what any normal kid would do out of curiosity and followed him. I followed him to an abandoned ware house where he put the black blood into James and forced him to come back into this world. and yet I was the only one who actually known how the insanity over took him."

"what happened after that?"

"my fifth birthday. no one had ever suspected that he was ever as evil as he was back then, he always put on a good act. I didn't tell my father or mother. I told Tyrone, he promised that he wouldn't let anything in the world lay a hand on me. I knew and pretended like nothing was ever wrong. because to me. James was just like a normal person who wanted to be loved. Creed was there to. I don't think that you would believe this but. before Creed left, James had looked up to him. not only was that day of my birthday the death of my family. but there was one thing that happened that night. I have never told anyone this. not even takuma, or Tyrone, or Karratha. this is a secret that I keep to myself. I think James is being possessed into thinking and killing. something that happened the night my parents died. he gave away a clue that he was being possessed by something? and I think it's to do with the black blood."

"wait you said something about having black blood in your own blood? how is that possible when your still alive?"

"I don't know? I guess it could be because of the nanotechnology I have when I got shoot with the nano bullet? but then again, it could be because of the special kind of blood I have? or maybe, it's because of my curse stating that I can't die?"

"so in other words you have no idea don't you?" kaoru smiled and paced hs hands on his hips.

"yep" kira nodded and started to walk away. kaoru followed her.

"hey can I ask you something?" kaoru asked.

"sure. what is it?" she said.

"on your sixteenth you said something about turning into a kid happened before. what was that all about?"

"it happened last year on valentine's valentines and kyoko thought it was nice to make me something. and since Conner dared me to pretend to acted like a boy that day, you can image what happened. after things got out of hand and kyoko nearly burning down the whole building. in which case I stopped her by trying the chocolate she made me."

"and how was that?"

"have you ever tried something that burned your tasted buds off? she made it that hot that it burnt my tongue. afterwards I ran into the bathroom and drank at least six or seven litres of water. when I came out the building was crashed and a gun was aimed at kyoko from a distance. just before the guy pulled the trigger I stepped in and took the bullet. and yet it was filled with nanotechnology which turned me into a kid for a day. and that was one day that I would never forget. and also the day actually met kyoko."

"and what was that like?"

"Conner dared me to dress, act and look like a guy for a day. we had arrived in a small town where we were the was a certain criminal that we had to pick up if you know what I mean? kyoko was being surrounded by a gang, I had to do something and not let her. you know. beat em' up, with only using the black rose I took em' out. afterwards I asked if there were any places where I could get some milk from. she said that she could get some for me if I gave her a kiss. a white stray cat brushed up against my leg. I picked it up and made kyoko kiss the cat instead of me. afterwards I walked away. she asked me for my name and I gave her a straight answer. dark angel. and that's where the nick name Mr. dark came from."

"oh I had always wondered why she called you that?"

"there's one more thing you should know. the black rose wasn't given to me by crimson. it had originally belonged to Tyrone. the bullets I made for it were met to be that I couldn't catch them. it's got more shooting power than any normal gun by a mile. but with any normal hand held gun I could catch it only realising seconds before they actually shoot."

"but when you were shot when you took a bullet for renge. why didn't catch it then?"

"I couldn't react quick enough, my sense were jam for a second and I don' know why. that was when I realised that spending time at that school and being a sweeper and having to deal with late nights and early raises was really having an effect of my reaction time. so I couldn't catch it because I had no chance."

"one more question. how did you end up carrying Tyrone's weapon?"

"that's a good question. before a became an assassin Tyrone was badly injured trying to protect me. he nearly lost his life that day. I was ten years old at the time. the same day when James disappeared and pronounced dead. he gave me his gun and made me promise not to use my full power of dark angel again. afterwards. I met up with number one and she offended to me to join crimson. I became a number within a year of my time there, faster than any other assassin there. in the time I was there I also met Creed only he wasn't the nice Creed I once knew. he was being controlled by his brother to get to me. when I found that much out I had to drive James out of Creed's mind by defeating him and taking away his powers. after that when it was safe to come out of hiding I gave Creed back his powers and he was back to his normal self. and he saved my life after all, it was the least I could do. and on that day we made a plan to get James into thinking we were still emeries."

"wait a minute. you gave him back his powers? lied about the fact that you had no idea how he managed to get his powers back? and you beat up his newly formed team of Tao wielders? and now you say that you trust him?" kaoru counted on his hand.

"actually. the music room 3 was bugged and full of surveillance camera's so I had to do something. one of the team members has the ability to create hallucinations, afterwards everyone just stood in a pile on the floor and pretended to be unconscious and I just sat at the top. it was all a trick and takuma's reaction confirmed it. James didn't do anything after that because he was certain that me and Creed still hated each other. he took out to camera's and everything was back to normal."

"so you played us? you really are as smart as they say?"

"thank you very much. it's funny really."

"why?"

"I didn't play. I just needed your help. and by not telling you so that your reaction sold it perfectly. so thanks to you James wouldn't be able to spy on us anymore. and when the age of five I had the IQ of a senior high school student. at the age of ten my IQ doubled. at the age of fourteen my IQ was that of third high school student times three. and now, my IQ is five times that a your average high school student."

they had finally reached the front of the main house. kira had been talking for a while. the others were waiting there. "kaoru where have you been?" hikaru hugged his brother.

"I just went for a walk with kira?" kaoru shrugged. "I didn't mean to worry you?"

"what happens if you got hurt?" hikaru let go of kaoru and looked him in the eye.

"but it's ok. really. I'm ok. I'm sorry hikaru." tears tarted to form in kaoru's eyes. they were acting like they were in the host club when it open to the girls. in which to say that they don't act like this around kira when there not in the business. kira looked around and saw yuki and Lisa standing there. both of them had tears in the eyes.

kira rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "figures." oh come on seriously, there trying that now?

"it's ok as long as your safe" hikaru rested his head on kaoru's chest.

"so tragic!" yuki and Lisa screamed.

"here we go again. you're not even at school and you're playing your duties as hosts?" kira shock her head.

"kira!" takuma screamed. kira looked in his direction. takuma was running toward her his arm's spread out wide and coming closer still. kira took a step to the side and takuma fell flat on his face. he jumped up and hugged kira. "I missed you so much kira. I thought you were never coming back? I was so worried. but it's ok cause daddy's here."

"I'm gone for twenty minutes and he's acting like this" kira sighed. she slipped out of his grip and walked toward the door. suddenly yuki and Lisa appeared in front of kira.

"why are you so lucky to have all these boys wrapped around your finger like that? it's just not fair!" they started to cry.

"excuse me?" kira raised an eye brow.

"you get to spend every day at that school with all the cute boys and your just not right for the job at all" they said. "and you get the cutest one of all to your safe."

"we'll you stop complaining? I join the host club to repay a debt ok. I didn't get to choose ok" kira said.

"but. how could you join them? it should have been us?" they whined.

kira sighed heavily "there nothing but air heads."

"hey kira" the twins sang. kira turned around .

"what?" she had a bad feeling.

"we have a dare for you" hikaru smiled.

"we dare you to pretend to be a boy until tonight" kaoru smiled. same old devilish twins. kira half sighed.

"are you kidding me?" kira sobbed.

"what do you expect? were board and we wanted play?" they shrugged.

"fine I'll do the stupid dare" she mumbled something under her breathe. she stormed into the main house.

"now look what you two did!" takuma said.

"what did we do?" they asked.

"you made kira angry, and now she's going to hate us even more" takuma winced. he was returning into his old self, such as sitting in his emo corner.

"I think the boss is back to his old self now?" hikaru pointed at him.

"funny. we didn't do anything? it was kira" kaoru said.

"it is amazing what she can do to someone without even saying a single word about it?" hikaru smiled.

"yeah" kaoru agreed. thought kaoru wanted it so bad to tell his brother about the secret kira said to him he couldn't. she could probably black mail him about the kiss. but that wouldn't happen. otherwise she would get angry and so would takuma. but she would never do something like that. would she?

when kira returned her hair sat below her shoulders and she wore her black leather jacket. she wore dark blue ripped jeans and combat boots. she also wore dark brown fingerless gloves. she met up with hikaru and kaoru.

"happy now?" she asked.

"yes. we are. and thanks to you. we made some new friends" they smiled. yuki and Lisa stood there shocked at kira.

"who are you? and why haven't we seen you around here before?" they asked. they were making that face. they made that face whenever they saw a cute guy walk past. should have known better, kira sighed. "oh but who cares. you're the cutest person I have ever seen" they squealed.

"I'm new here?" kira lied. if she was going to play the part of the new guy on the block she play along. this only made kira see the reason why takuma hated the twins a little bit more.

"she looks so cute as a boy?" takuma whispered. "I can't take it anymore!"

"are you feeling ok?" kira asked. she had to be careful what she said since yuki and Lisa now think that she is now a guy. she can't say their names.

"you should come hang out with us" yuki slipped her hand under kira's right arm and Lisa slipped hers under kira's left arm.

"we have a lot to do so you should totally hang with us." Lisa nodded. they started to walk away with kira in their hands. kira was waiting for it. takuma to explode and take her back. for some reason she was counting on that to happen. she really didn't want to hang out with these two at all.

suddenly kira felt herself being pulled back. hands were wrapped around her. she looked up and saw takuma holding her. she sighed in relief. just as I expected, I'll thank him later she thought. well at least he won't blow my cover?

"I'm not going to let you take my little daughter away" takuma shouted. spoke to soon, she thought, figures he'd say that?

"your what?" they girls said. "how can that possibly be if he's—oh you didn't did you. so gross. I can't believe you actually did that kira."

"wait. how did you figure it out so quickly?" takuma asked. kira pushed his arm aside and looked at him.

"well for starters you said daughter which everyone knows means girl. and I used to do this sort of stuff when I was younger so it really wasn't that hard?" kira turned to face yuki and Lisa "but what confuses me is that it took you guys a long time to figure it out?"

"hey. that wasn't very nice?" yuki crossed her arms.

"well it doesn't surprise me that much. your IQ combine makes at least one twenty? so. your IQ is that a senior middle school student?"

"which is what we are?" yuki said getting angry.

"but these guys here are second and third year high school students" kira jerked her thumb toward the host club.

"kira! come here please" a familiar voice sang. kira stiffened, she knew instantly how it was. the one person she least liked and wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone. the dreaded man commonly known as.

Karratha

instantly kira jumped behind takuma. "I'm not here."

"kira. just because your hiding behind someone doesn't mean I can't see you?" Karratha shouted.

"shit. he saw me" kira whispered. Karratha started to walk toward them. he stopped in front of takuma who was stating to sweet a little.

"move" Karratha glared at him.

"ok" takuma was quick to answer and stepped aside revealing kira behind him.

"oh looks like you found me?" she shrugged and pretended to smile. no! no! no! I don't wanter see him right now. anyone but him.

"come on you. you have a dress fitting to get to" Karratha smiled and clapped his hands. slowly kira tip towed away until Karratha noticed that she was slowly getting away. but he saw her and started to drag her away. "come on you. we can't be late?" they entered the house.

"no way Karratha I would rather be dead then get a dress fitting!" kira clung to the door way with her life.

"I don't care. you're getting a dress fitting whether you like it or not" Karratha pulled even harder.

"no way man. I can't right now" the edges of the door way started to break around kira's grip.

"I don't give a damn. you're coming with me right now." Karratha hit the back of kira's neck and suddenly she stopped moving. he walked inside dragging kira with him.

"now I know why kira hates him. I guess I wold hate him he dragged me away when I didn't want to?" hikaru shrugged.

"I guess so?" kaoru shrugged in agreement.

"so how long do you think it would be before we see her again?" takuma asked. he was getting worried about the warning the vizard gave to him.

"what's with the dress fitting anyway?" hikaru asked.

"there is the ceremony tonight. kira needs to have a dress for tonight?" kyo pushed up his glasses. he has the gift of stating the obvious. "are you ok takuma?"

"what? yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" takuma lied. "hey kyo. what time is it?"

kyo looked at his watch "four thirty five?"

"ok. I still have time." he started to walk toward the main house's front door.

"where are you going?" hikaru asked.

"and what do you mean by 'I still have time'?" kaoru shouted.

"I don't think he meant to say that?" kyo said.

"how do you know that?" the twins asked.

"since you aren't in the same class as him, you don't know what he is like? he talks to himself about kira and sometimes about personal thoughts that he says out loud. it gets annoying but it's funny when someone stats that he's talking to himself. especially when kira tells him" kyo smiled.

"are you saying" hikaru started.

"that the boss is in love with kira?" kaoru finished.

"yes I am. haven't you noticed? before kira came to this school he was acting normal? not distracted not acting like an idiot every minute of the day? after she came to this school he's been acting like an idiot and calling himself her father? and blushes every time he sees her in something that looks more feminine?" kyo explained.

"well that makes a lot of sense?" hikaru sighed.

"yeah. but when did this happen?" kaoru asked.

"on kira's first day. when he accidently walked in on her changing. remember? are that he started calling her— wait. no it started before that when he introduced her to sarah. after that was when he started to have feelings for her." kyo thought for a minute.

"well whatever" hikaru sighed.

"something has got taka-chan worried?" honey said.

"what makes you say that?" kaoru asked.

"well. he has been acting tense ever since he finished off the vizard?" mori said.

"that's true." kyo nodded. "something's got him worried. and it's to do with kira."

takuma did a quick search to find kira. he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a white dress shirt and white tie. everything he wore was white. he asked Redgy, shade, ryku, Sam and Cory if they have seen her. they haven't.

"look takuma. she's ok. she's always late for these things because the dress fittings Karratha does takes five hours, minimum. mainly because he gets her to wear every dress in the house" Redgy told him. "try to relax ok. she been gone for longer than this right?"

takuma nodded and went back to the host club. I can only hope that she stay's safe, he thought.

"I have never seen that painting before?" kyo looked at the huge painting that huge in the middle of the even bigger stair case. they were in the palace where like the dance that the host club put on, was a ball to celebrate the new queen. meaning kira and her engagement "and look in the corner of painting. it says 'kira amotto. age five. a remembrance to the queen and king.'"

"she painted that for them?" kaoru said "how sad."

"what's more surprising is that she painted that at five years old? but I guess that's kira for you?" hikaru shrugged.

"hey takuma. you feeling alright?" kaoru asked.

"yeah boss. lighten up. you haven't said a word since you got here? well not to us anyway?" hikaru said.

Tyrone walked down the stairs with someone else. takuma could recognise him by the black trench coat he wore. his hair was messy and rested on his shoulders. the other guy had short dark blonde hair and he wore a dark grey tuxedo with a pink dress shirt and he had a the biggest smile takuma had ever seen. the man seemed happy about today for some reason?

"hey takuma. what's up? you don't look like your usual self?" Tyrone waved.

"oh. hey Tyrone. who's your friend?" takuma waved back.

"oh ha, ha, very funny. just because I'm not wearing my dress and wig you think I'm one of his friends. you are as dumb as you look?" the man said. takuma had a blank face.

"oh hello Karratha. and how are you today?" kyo asked. takuma grabbed his grey tuxedo.

"you know who this guy is?" takuma whispered.

"yes, I was sure that you knew who it was as well? or are to that blind?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"oh Karratha hi, how are you?" takuma smiled.

"you better not try anything when my little girl gets here?" Karratha made a don't-try-anything-funny-or-moves-on-kira face at takuma.

"c'mon you. leave the poor guy alone ok, or at least try" Tyrone grabbed the back of Karratha's collar and dragged him away into the crowd of people from the academy and other important looking people.

takuma looked around and saw Cory stuffing his face with food and ryku drinking what looked like beer? he saw Redgy talking with kaname and Tamaki holding a wine glass of champagne each. he noticed shade sitting at one of the tables on the side making a pyramid of cards and Sam fixing a laser like gun. he saw seto and suki in one of the other tables. suki was eating a big cake and seto fingered hers.

suddenly the room went quiet and Tyrone dragged the host club away from the stairs. takuma could hear footsteps from the hallway. he took a step forward. "could it be?" he whispered.

a young girl walked down the stairs, all eyes on her. everyone bowed down to her. the girl reached the bottom of the stair case and turned to face them. she wore a Persian blue dress cut in half and showing light blue silk. she had a big satin blue ribbon tied around her waist and the bow hung behind her. her hair was dark brown and tied back into to a low pony tail with a satin blue bow. her eyes and hair gave it away. it was kira.

"the princess has return to us" Karratha announced. he started to walk toward her. he stood beside her smiling and hung his hand over kira's shoulder. "we all know why you're here. and I'll be making choosing of a fitting husband. and only the first born will be picked."

kira was forced to walk down the few steps by Karratha. she looked like she has holding her breathe or something? all the man who were first born started to line up and the first one started to talk to kira. it was kaname? he started to talk to her and then he took her hand and kissed it.

something over took takuma's body. filling it with a world of jealousy and anger. "how dare you—" takuma started to walked toward them but something covered his mouth and held him back. kaoru had has hand over takuma's mouth and hikaru grabbed a hold of takuma's waist. "let me go!" takuma removed kaoru's hand from his mouth. "I demand you to let me go. she could get hurt?"

"what's with you takuma?" kyo asked. takuma stopping squirming and the twins dropped him. takuma landed on all fours.

"remember when we saw that vizard today?" takuma said.

"yes but I don't how this relates to that—" kyo started.

"he left a message saying that someone was going to come and take kira away from us. and he said that he was going to kill everybody here. including us" tears started to form in his eyes.

"so we can't waste time" honey said. takuma looked up at him. honey had traces of cake crumbs at the corners of his mouth.

"mitskuni" mori knelt down and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the crumbs. "you got cake crumbs on your mouth again."

"oh. thanks moridiky" honey smiled. "ok. back to what I was saying before. we need to look for someone suspicious looking and asked them why did they come here. then if they are that person we can kick them out of here and kira is safe."

everyone was shock both at how smart it was and how stupid it might be but it could work? "I think honey's is on to something?" takuma stood up and rested his hand on his chin.

"oh takuma. I can't believe that you saved me from those bad men" kira's eyes gleamed in the light.

"I only did it for you" takuma took her hand.

"we can't. I'm sorry but Karratha would never allow it. only a prince can marry me" she turned away.

"but I am a prince" takuma's arm circled around her.

"oh takuma. please protect me from all those bad people. I'm so scared" kira hugged his arm's tight.

"don't worry kira. for I shall protect you if anything ever happens to you!" back into reality. takuma did another Shakespeare pose he place his hand on his chest and the other one held far out in front of his face.

"you said that out loud again" kyo said.

"never mind that. let's just put honey's plan into motion" takuma pointed to the crowds.

"yes boss" the twins saluted and began to walk toward kira. they snuck behind her and peered over her shoulders at the men who were introducing themselves.

"what are you two doing?" kira whispered to them.

"I think the one at the very back looks the suspicious?" hikaru said.

"really how can you tell hikaru?" kaoru asked.

"it's just common sense really?" he shrugged, "everyone knows that the last person in line is always the bad guy."

"really? wow that's amazing hikaru. you so smart" kaoru smiled.

"what are you boys doing?" Karratha asked turning to face.

"Ahhhh! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" the twins hugged themselves and ran back to the other screaming "RETREAT!"

"have they lost their mind?" Karratha asked.

"no" kira groaned. "there always like that."

"so did you figure out which one it is?" takuma asked.

"yeah we did" hikaru nodded.

"but we were spotted and had to retreat back here again" kaoru was panting. both the twins were panting out of fear. "man he can be scary when he's like that?"

"yeah" hikaru straighten up. "so what are we going to do about him?"

"I've got it. when you were out there I thought of a plan to catch the guy. ok here's what we're going to do" honey started to whisper to the twins about his plan. takuma looked at the guy who they thought was going to take kira away.

"uh. guys." takuma said. no one answered. "guys" he spoke a little bit louder. "hey. guys."

"ok. were on it" the twins saluted and ran off in a hurry. leaving kyo, honey, and mori behind. but even they ran off somewhere leaving takuma alone.

"someone has to stop them? but the only one person who can save them. is. me" takuma said to himself.

"you're talking to yourself again" kyo called.

"I know that. I was supposed to be talking to myself" takuma crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to look annoyed.

"if you continue to talk to yourself people will think you're going crazy?" he said.

"what. ever!" takuma shouted.

the twins hid in between people and pillars that surrounded him. the man they were focusing on had black hair, he wore a white dress shirt with a light grey scarf tied around the collar of his shirt. he wore a light grey dress jacket with grey pants and he wore black combat boots. he held a wine glass full of champagne.

"target" hikaru smiled.

"sighted. we're moving in honey" kaoru and hikaru were speaking with honey through their cell phones.

"good work hika-chan and kao-chan" honey said. "your clear to move in." he took a bit of his cake. he and mori were watching from a distance.

slowly the twins crept up on him. they were being very careful not to give off any suddenly movements to alert him of their presents. the man stayed in the same place.

the twins leaped onto him, tackling him to the ground, spilling the champagne. "we got him!" they said.

"will you two get off of me" the man said sharpily. it was Tyrone.

"I tried to tell you that wasn't the guy?" takuma said. Tyrone hopped up and the twins fell on the floor. he straighten up the loose hanging scarf and looked at the twins.

"were sorry. we didn't recognise you in that? I thought you were wearing a trench coat?" they shrugged.

Tyrone smiled "I was. but then I had to take it off by someone." he glared at Karratha.

"are you ok?" takuma asked.

"yeah. I'm fine" Tyrone started to walk away.

"Tyrone was attacked and he's not ripping off heads? are you sure that's the real Tyrone?" Karratha asked. kira's mouth hung open as he walked past.

"I'll let you deal with them" he said. Karratha marched toward the twins as they stood up and dusted themselves off. "not you" Tyrone grabbed the back of Karratha's collar and started to drag him away. "I meant kira. dumbass."

"is he always like this kira?" the twins asked.

"no. this is actually a first for me. for everyone. Tyrone has never acted this nice to anyone before? especially to takuma?" kira focused her attention on him. "by the way guys." she turned around "what the hell were you doing?"

"um. well. takuma told us that someone was going to take you away and kill everybody here. then honey got thinking that the person was in the room and told us to look for a suspicious looking person. we reported back to him and the guy who we thought was the one turned out to be Tyrone. so please don't hurt us" they winced.

"takuma told that someone was going to kidnap me? kill everybody here then take off and leave this place as it is huh?" kira had a half smile on her face. the twins nodded. kira burst into a laugh. "man you guys tell the funniest things sometimes." she settled down and then her face turned serious "wait. honey's smart?"

"huh? . . ." the twins made a face.

"I knew he was smart but I didn't think he was that smart?" kira shook her head. "but if this were an assassination then the assassin wouldn't hide inside. My guess is, he's probably waiting outside for the right time to strike. I should know. I was once an assassin."

"everyone. our chefs have prepared dinner for all of us. please take your seats." Karratha announced. suddenly just as everyone sat down two rows of endless waiters walked out and split up into groups to serve the guests. takuma had never seen such beautifully prepared meal before. "all of the meals which you see before you come from the princes herself. lady kira amoto."

everyone stared at her. she had a blank face. I hate it when all attention is on me. it makes me feel like an attention seeking girl who got nothing better to do then to be a bitch. she sighed. but I'll smile anyway.

after a while hikaru, kaoru, honey, mori and kyo had finished while takuma had almost finished his. "kira sure knows how to cook." hikaru said.

"I haven't eaten this good since ever?" kaoru smiled.

"if kira-chan is good at making dinners? then how great would her desserts be?" honey asked.

"what's the matter takuma?" kyo asked. "you've barely touched your food."

"I wish I knew who that guy is?" he replied.

"who?" kyo asked.

"the guy that vizard was talking about?" he said.

"what's wrong kira? you've barely touched your food?" Tyrone asked. giving the food a poke with his fork.

"I'm not hungry" she answered. Tyrone's eyes widen, his mouth gaped open and he dropped his fork.

"what?" he said.

"lady kira. when are you not hungry?" Redgy asked.

"since when did you start to be so formal?" kira gave him a question.

"all of us were force to call formally. blame Karratha" shade said.

"seriously?" she made a face. "so does this mean that. I have to call you formally?"

"I'ono?" he shrugged.

"so tell me why you aren't hungry" Redgy asked.

"well. I don't know really?" she shrugged.

the lights suddenly dimmed and a spot light fell on Karratha who was making his way toward a stage. poetry. kira's worst enemy. she and it didn't agree on just about everything. she pushed aside her dinner and tried not to listen. she rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

forty five minutes later, everyone clapped as Karratha finished his poem. kira's eyes open and she straighten up. bad move, now she couldn't breathe. she had that I-didn't-fall-asleep-I-swear look.

Tyrone chuckled "it's hard to stay awake when he speaks. I think it's a record for me though. for being the only one to stay awake." he pointed to the others. they had their eyes closed. asleep.

kira smiled, she looked around and noticed takuma was alone. the others had disappeared somewhere. he noticed her looking at him and waved. she waved back. suddenly she had a bad feeling. it felt cold and death like . . . and familiar.

suddenly something swoosh passed her. an invisible hand covered her mouth and it felt like it was sucking out the air in her lungs. she couldn't take another breathe. it disappeared. her lungs dried of air.

she had to act like nothing was wrong. trying to hold her breathe figuring out what that was? was it something James's created? or was it something else entirely? her vision began to get hazy and her head felt like it was spinning. she blinked a few times.

takuma noticed kira wasn't moving. he knew kira as well as Tyrone did and he knew something was wrong with her. takuma stood up and he started to walk over to her.

suddenly a huge black shadow zoomed toward her. it knocked her backwards. takuma stood there motionless. he saw it too. Tyrone held kira in his arms. he checked her breathing. nothing. her lips were blue and her skin whiter than snow.

"what's wrong with her?" Redgy asked.

"I don't know?" Tyrone gritted his teeth, he looked up at Redgy "she can't die, right?"

"not that we know off?" he shrugged.

"dammit!" Tyrone snapped.

takuma jumped over the table and bent down to check on kira. "what's wrong with her?" he asked. this was one of the ways to get someone out of here. which means. there already here. and they weren't in the room.

"we don't know" Tyrone answered.

the more takuma thought about it, the more he began to realise something. the way she barely spoke. the way she never touch her plate of food when he knew she was hungry. then it hit him. "the dress. we got to take off the dress."

"what?" Tyrone gave a confused look.

"make it so she's sitting up" takuma gesture. Tyrone nodded and did as takuma said. takuma moved around behind kira and ripped the back of the blue dress apart. suddenly kira took in deep breathe, she coughed to get her breathe back. her breathing slowed to panting.

"fucking" she took a breath "dress." she opened her eyes and saw Tyrone "where's Karratha. I'm going to kick his fucking ass for almost killing me."

"is she ok?" Redgy asked.

Tyrone smiled "she'll live. can you stand?"

"I lost that when I sat down." she answered.

"takuma. take kira back upstairs. the maids can handle the rest" Tyrone said. takuma nodded and lifted kira up. he walked toward the stairs.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"you heard Tyrone? I'll live" she half smiled. takuma walked along the hallway toward kira's room. he opened the door and three maids stood there talking. they noticed takuma walk in with kira and they gasped.

"what happened?" they asked.

"Karratha picked out a dress that was to tight an she collapsed." takuma laid kira on her bed. "I'll be going now." he walked toward the door, opened it and closed it on his way out. he sighed and rested his head on the door. he was on the verge of breaking into tears.

back down stairs however Tyrone and Redgy had calmed everyone down and things went back to normal. takuma walked down the stairs and toward the host club.

"how's kira-chan?" honey asked.

"she's ok" takuma smiled. he looked over toward Karratha and Tyrone. Karratha was acting highly worried about kira.

"is she ok? is she going to be alright? I wonder how she's doing?" he said.

"it's your own damn fault that she's like this Karratha. I'd expect you of all people to know this, dumb bastard" Tyrone said.

"is she going to hate me?" Karratha asked.

"well. she doesn't say mad for long and she doesn't hold a grudge against anyone for an hour or so?" he shrugged.

Karratha sighed in relief. suddenly a high-hill flew toward his face. it landed and he was sent flying across the room. "you deserved that you dumb bastard!" a voice said. kira had completely changed. her dress was a snow white strapless silk dress with a sash wrapped around her chest, and in the middle of it was a beautiful big blue sapphire. her hair was tied with an ice blue bow in a high pony tail different from the way she usually had it.

"this was the dress she picked out?" takuma said.

"ow. Tyrone I thought you said she didn't hold a grudge?" Karratha whined.

"I said that she didn't hold a grudge for no more than an hour or so. I didn't say anything about never holding a grudge?" he smiled.

kira walked over to Karratha, picked him up by the collar and gave that your-so-fucking-dead-when-all-of-this-is-over look. "thanks to you, I probably broke the record of holding my breath the longest?"

"actually. your record is an hour and five minutes" Redgy said.

"exactly. I have been holding my breath for this entire time. so unless you want me to beat you to a pulp? I suggest you remove yourself from my sight. Now!" she snapped. Karratha trembled with fear and as kira let go he ran far away from her. "good. ok things can go back to normal around here."

kira walked outside to relax and collect herself again. she didn't really hate him it was just that he can be suborn more than five times a day? she sighed and looked up at the stars. hey mum and dad, how are things up there? I wish you guys were here so I wouldn't have to put up with Karratha twenty four hours a day. she smiled miss you guys heaps.

"there you are kira" someone said. she wiped around and saw the twins.

"we've been wondering where you went to?" kaoru said.

"hey kira-chan" honey leaped into her arms "want to eat some cake with me?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know?" kira shrugged and put him down. she usually said no when it came to this.

"no fair, you always say something like that, is it because you don't like cake?" honey squeezed his bunny. since kira came here she has always seen honey with the stuffed toy rabbit.

"no. I'm just not hungry at the moment" she shrugged.

"liar" takuma said. "kira. I know you as well as Tyrone does and I know that your extremely hungry right now." he crossed his arms.

kira hugged her gut "I'm starving. thanks to that stupid dress Karratha forced me to wear I didn't get any food. and I'm hungry as it is?" she straighten up. "but I guess I do feel a lot better know?" she smiled.

"oh look how cute my little girl looks on her big day isn't she just the cutest looking girl ever?" takuma squealed.

"or you could just be delusional. again?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"by the way kira" hikaru rested his arm on her shoulder.

"where did you get that dress from? did your mum make it?" kaoru rested his arm on kira's shoulder.

"yeah. she wore something like the dress Karratha pick out for me. and the same thing happened. takashi saved her life pretty much the same way takuma saved mine. that makes two to him and ten to me. takuma you've got a lot of catching up to do?" kira looked at him.

"what are you saying?" the twins shrugged.

"well on training or sweepers missions he gets into trouble forty five precent of the time and me less than five. and it usually ends up with me having to save his life" she shrugged.

"oh that makes a lot of sense" hikaru shrugged.

"hey kira. you know your thirteen tattoo. I haven't seen it up close like this before?" kaoru said.

"really? I thought you would have?" she said. "oh wait. I think it's because I've always hidden it and whenever you guys stood next to me you guys have only ever seen me with the bell tight around my neck?" she shrugged.

"it does have great detail?" takuma said.

"give me some space, I need to breathe ok, I have already had a life and death experience today I don't need another one" kira took a step back.

"ok? so how long do these things go for anyway?" hikaru asked.

"well they usually go for—" kira noticed something out the corner of her eyes. on the walls there were many black shadows. they looked demon like and had glowing red eyes. they scattered themselves all over the white walls of the palace.

"kira? you-who?" kaoru waved his hand in front of her face and hikaru clicked his fingers. kira shook her head. the shadows slithered down to the ground and disappeared into the surrounding trees. kira felt a strange presents surrounding them. it felt like death.

"you feel that to don't you?" takuma rested his hand on her shoulder. kira looked up at him. "come on. we should go inside." kira nodded. the others walked inside. kira craned her neck toward the trees, she noticed something hidden in the trees. a figure. she could see red glowing eyes.

"kira. coming?" takuma called. kira wiped around and nodded. slowly she walked in with a concerned look on her face, she looked at the white marble ground. "you ok?"

kira looked up "I'm fine. it's nothing really?" she smiled. takuma sighed.

"well alright then" he half smiled. suddenly an orchestra started to play a soft melody. takuma smiled fully and stretched out his hand an bowed "could I have this dance?"

kira smiled and stretched out her hand "yes—" suddenly the shadow appeared and engulf around kira. it disappeared outside.

"kira!" takuma started to follow it outside. he gasped. kira was outside being held by a boy who looks the same age as he did. the boy had black hair and glowing red eyes. it was James.

kira looked like she was unconscious? "it's too bad that I had was forced to do this to you. I would have you awake but I couldn't allow you to get too close to him." James glared at takuma. the shadow appeared behind James. "is everything ready?"

"yes master" the shadow said. takuma ran out to face him.

"James. what the hell do you think you're doing?" takuma asked.

"just taking what's mine" he smirked. takuma took a step forward and James held up his hand. "don't move a muscle or they die" he pointed to the others host club members. funny no one else that knew kira came outside? the shadows that kira saw earlier were circled around the host club members.

"bastard!" takuma shouted.

"I think well be going now kira. say good bye to your friends" James said. slowly kira's head lifted up, she looked at takuma with sad eyes. they were the saddest thing he ever saw. kira's head drooped down again. takuma noticed something falling from her hair.

they looked like tiny drops of light. no. how can that possible make any sense? what where they? the moment they touched the ground, a black rose sprouted. they weren't drops of light after all. they were tears of sadness. why would kira be crying for?

"tears of sadness?" takuma remembered the story about how kira became a sweeper. when she cried tears of sadness over her lost friend. that was when they start to sprout into black roses. kira's tears.

"what?" James looked at him confused.

"if you really knew everything about her. you would know that killing the people around her is one of the worst things to hurt her. in the short time I've known kira. she has shared and taught us stories and about her past. she even remembered the person who killed her parents. you. and if you really knew everything about her then you would know that those tears she's crying. are tears of sadness." takuma pointed to the ground.

"no. that can't be? there tears of joy and happiness" James yelled. "I should kill you right now for your insults—" kira raised her knee and kicked James and the knee, she grabbed his hand and slung him over her should and onto his back. all that before he could finish his sentence.

"you can do whatever you want with me" kira said quickly. "but I won't let you hurt anyone else. you got that. and if you ever even lay, so much as a finger on takuma. I will fucking kill you. you got that" she ran toward takuma, stopped and looked back at James slowly getting up. "do you have rage on you?"

"yeah" takuma nodded.

"good. get him out. I'll us one of my techniques. when I finish, I need you to administer the final blow. ok?" kira said.

"got it." he reached into his pocket and pulled rage out "what mode should I go for?"

"death scythe." she paused. "go now" takuma ran toward James with death scythe fully extended.

"hey takuma. long-time no see. how've ya been?" rage asked.

"this is no time to chat rage I need you to be quiet for a moment, kira is about to use a certain technique and she told me to be ready with the final hit ok?"

"got it" rage said, takuma started to swung rage around, trying not to hit James too hard. kira raised her hands and closed her eyes.

"Gemini whips, cold blast!" suddenly a beam of snow shot out of kira's hands and it was aim straight at James. a direct hit sent him flying. takuma ran after him careful not to touch the beam kira created. he jumped up high in the air. the beam faded and James was unaware and unprepared for takuma's attack.

the death scythe pierced James's shoulder down throw his chest and finished at his hip, cutting him in half. James's let out a horrible cry as he disappeared in to thin air. the shadow's around the other host club members disappeared to.

takuma yanked rage out of the ground and turned to face kira. she had a smile on her face. "we did it" takuma smiled.

"yeah. he's finally gone. I can't believe it" she was almost too happy. like when she was her old five year old, before mum and dad died.

he was gone.

after so many years. he was gone. kira had finally gotten rid of a long time enemy and takuma could finally relax. James was dead. "it's over" kira smiled. "finally. it's over. after so many years of suffering it's over."

suddenly the ground started to shake. shadows shot out of the cracks in the ground and into the air. they hovered five feet above the ground. they started to drip on the ground and turn into a shape of a human covered in black. red eyes appeared and a thin smile spread across the things face. it's feet touched the ground and it started to walk toward them.

"you think. that was all it took? a blast from your ice cannon and tearing me in half?" black hair and pale skin started to form and the black surrounding shadows turned into clothes on his body. "my blood is black. you can't kill black blood. kira."

"James?" kira said slowly. "but that's impossible. how can you still be alive?"

"it seems like you haven't figured it out yet? you can't kill something that's already dead?" he stopped, from one hand shadows form around it. and the black sword appeared.

how can he still be alive? wasn't he supposed to be dead now? kira was left totally unprepared for this. she couldn't even move, neither could takuma. James's sword never got a name. it didn't need a name. his weapon was a part of him.

kira rested her hand were her black angel was. it wasn't there. she remembered taking it off because someone told her to.

shit!

no weapon, no power, no chance. she couldn't move. no one inch. move you idiot, move! she screamed in her mind. don't just sit there, you've got to move, come on kira. get up and move.

"if I can't have you" his front foot slid forward. suddenly he charge toward kira "then no one can!"

ch18. the return home

"if I can't have you. then no one can!" James charged toward kira. he started to swing his sword around trying to cut her down. she snapped out of it and started dodging every one of them. this was child's play for her.

"kira!" takuma ran to help her. suddenly a wall of black thick shadows appeared blocking his way. "dammit!" he tried to push through it. that didn't work. he tried to cut it with rage. that didn't work either. he ran back for a run up. he was going to tried and jumped over it.

"ready when you are takuma" rage said.

"good" he replied. takuma started his sprint toward the wall of darkness. he stabbed rage into the ground and used him to get takuma over the wall. he landed it.

"uh. her hero has arrived. I wish you would just die. but you're the one who forced me to do this, I would much rather have her alive and you dead." James continued to swing wildly at kira who continued to dodge, duck and weave.

"takuma now!" kira yelled. takuma ran at James. death scythe arched back and with one swing he took out James's arm. or at least that's what he thought. instead of cutting it fully takuma only cut the skin of James's arm. "what?"

"he blocked your attack with his bare arm?" rage said.

"that's not going to work takuma. the reason why you cut me before was because I let you" a thin smile spread across his face "after I kill kira. I'll kill myself. so we can be together. forever."

he was truly insane. nothing he said made sense. no even the slightest thing made any sense. "what the hell? that doesn't even make any sense?" kira yelled.

James turned around to face her. he held his sword in both hands and raised above his head. kira fell to the ground. something clasped around her arms making it impossible to get out of. all she could hear was the sound of her heart beat. it sounded like ticking from a cloak. a sudden wave of peace came over her. she closed her eyes and waited . . .

she heard the sound of his blade making contact with flesh and felt blood splat onto her. but she didn't feel any pain. nothing. she opened her eyes and they widen. her jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes. takuma was in front of her. James's blade almost cut him in half.

takuma fell backwards and landed with a solid thud. kira lifted up his head and rested it on her lap. there was a huge thin cut from his shoulder to the bottom of his chest. "takuma" she whispered.

slowly his eyes opened but not all the way "yeah?"

"does it hurt?" she asked slowly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"like hell. just the way I like it" he smiled and rested his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears. that was what she always said. "C'mon you. no use crying over spilt milk?" did he just make a joke?

kira raised her hand and touched his. slowly takuma's eyes closed, his hand felt floppy and weak. "you finished. I want you to be with me kira. please" James held out his hand.

suddenly he was on the ground and kyo was standing on top of him. "it's one thing to hurt kira. but it's a another thing to kill takuma you bastard!" kyo stomped on him. he hopped off and held him up. mori came at him with what looks like a samurai sword. he started to cut James's chest. mori hit him three times and kyo let go.

"consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you" mori said.

James coughed up black blood. "hitachiin double kick!" the twins both kicked James in the head which sent him flying in the air. "no one hurts takuma and gets away with it." they said.

suddenly honey jumped in on the action to. he throw James's across the court yard and started to lay into him with punch after punch. kira wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't just witnessed it herself. kyo knelt down next to her. "I'll take it from here." he said kira nodded and she got up.

"honey get out of the way. I'll finish this." kira she said, honey jumped out of the way.

"what are you going to do?" James asked. he stumbled all over the place and blood dripped off of him.

kira held up her hands. "the one who ascends from the havens and the one who raises from the underworld. he who walks across water and she who touches fire. combine all elements into one form! the one who finishes evil with her hands. Asoka kenji, death blast!" suddenly ray of pure white and darkest black shot out of her hands. twisting and mixing together but still staying in one form. they were a ray.

James crossed his arms in front of his face to try and block kira's attack. the beam hit him. James's dug his feet into the ground to stop him from moving, it wasn't working. he slid back with the ground cracking as he blocked her attack. the beam faded and kira fell to her knees exhausted. "that always takes the life out of me?" she was panting.

"you put all of your energy and power into one final blow?" James smile "then you must be truly mad to think you can stop me?"

"bastard" she gritted her teeth. her attacks won't do her any good unless she was her weapon. she could use rage. but he's attached himself to takuma. black rose is out of the case. dark angel. Karratha told her not to bring it and now look where she's ended up in?

"what's the matter kira? draw your black angel and kill me if you can. go on. bring out that exotic blade and cut me" was James toying with her? "you do have it right? come on. cut me. I said cut me!"

kira stood up slowly. how was she supposed to fight against James at strengthen as low as this? she could barely stand. "kira!" someone called. kira looked in the direction and Tyrone stood here. his hair mattered to his forehead and his clothes were torn. he had something in his hand. "catch" he throw what he had in his hand to kira and she caught it. it was her dark angel. she gripped the handle.

"right" kira looked at it, then to James "play times over. now we fight for real!" kira charged at him. her sword extended fully.

"finally. I have something I want to show you. my latest experiments" James opened his arm and the shadow appeared behind him. suddenly twenty full grown men stepped out.

kira's eyes widen "androids?" they have the skill level ten times more in this form then when they were in the second level shinigami.

"well, well, if it isn't our favourite enemy. hi kira" one of them said.

"yeah hi" another said.

"there's more of you?" kira gulped. she stopped. last time she fought these guys there's was only five, even she had a hard time defeating them. but she doesn't need to be demotivated during a battle. besides she's a lot stronger than she was last time.

"you can't win. face it kira. you should just come with me instead?" James held out his hand to her. kira's frown turned into a straight line across her face, then into a smile.

"you talk big." she straightened up "you said that I can't win? is it because your more powerful than me with your little body guards? if that's the case then" she looked him in the eye "I'll just have to take you guys out with one blow" dark angel's blade appeared.

"you're going to fight in the condition you're in? don't make me laugh" James said.

"hey James. you should know one thing. the real name of my weapon. do you know it?"

"yeah. black angel" he replied.

"wrong. I just said that so people didn't know the attacks I used and how powerful I can be. and one more thing. my mother always wore dresses that showed her back. why. because of this" suddenly mid-night black angel wings sprouted from her back. "so she didn't ruin her clothes. let's go. dark angel!"

the sword kira had grew bigger til it was twice its original size. her wings simmered in the night sky. something started to surround her. her spirit energy. "what? get her!" James cried.

all of the androids ran toward kira. she arched her hand back and as soon as they came close enough. she swiped her hand across and let go of her spirit energy creating a sonic wave. it set them flying back toward James. "no!" he shouted.

"guys get takuma out of here, ok?" she asked them.

"right" kyo nodded and rested takuma's arm over his shoulder, he ran inside with the others. Tyrone stood there watching kira. she hasn't used her full power like this for a long time. I wonder what she's going to do? he thought.

"your forgetting that I'm not the person you once knew. that person killed anyone with a bad soul or she killed them as she was told. that person doesn't exist anymore. got it!" dark angels blade lit up with light. she arched the sword behind her. "let's go, light!" she twirled once and unleashed the light coming from her sword.

the light acted as a blade. once it's released it cuts through any evil it touches. it's the second level attack kira uses. all the androids surrounding kira had disappeared into black shadows. James held out his hand and he absorbed them. "dammit! I thought I had won?"

"that girl was reckless and full of rage. and now she has learn to forget about it. she became stronger. and she found something worth fighting for" images of the host club and all the people she has ever met flashed through her mind. those are people worth fighting for.

"but I took away everything. just so I could have you? why haven't you came to me?" James wondered.

"because. your mentally insane, you took over your older brothers mine, you kill multiple people and you tried to kill me" kira counted on her hand "need I say more?" she shrugged. "I think that's enough talk. it's time I finished you off. for good this time."

"we both know that you can't kill me kira. you've tried to many times before so why should this be different?" James arched his sword back.

"because I'm a lot stronger. dark angel. unleash" suddenly a blast of light came from her. she had changed. her clothes were different and her hair colour change to pure white. her dress turned into white pants and a sleeveless shirt. she wasn't wearing any shoes and a pure white scarf was wrapped around her neck, her eyes sparkled purple like stars. she was glowing. her black wings turned white and twinkled with brilliance

"what? but your third level release was supposed to turn you into a dark form. not a light form?" James shouted. "but I don't care. I'm going to kill you!" James leaped toward kira. his blade out in front and aimed at her chest. kira held up her hand and circled around James's black blade. "how are you holding my sword?"

kira stabbed her sword into his chest. a beam of light shoot out of it. the sound of kira's blade coming out of his chest echoed in James's mind as he fell to his knees. he spit up blood "it seems like you really have gotten stronger. I underestimated you. but this isn't over yet. I'll be back and stronger than ever. I will have you kira. I will have you." James's body disintegrated into a puddle of black liquid. suddenly it disappeared into a cloud of shadows. it was the shadow.

it left a trail of thick clouds as it left. kira drained of her energy fell to her knees. Tyrone ran toward her. "not only were you able to earn your pass in all levels of martial arts. but kick James's ass with a new level. you created a weapon with four levels of attack" he picked her up and started to carry her toward the door of the main house. forth level of attack. Tyrone walked in with her.

"you guys are all jerks!" hikaru shouted. "while you guys were in here shit scared. takuma was out there fighting against James and protecting kira."

"hikaru" kaoru rested his hand on his brothers shoulder. hikaru turned around and saw Tyrone carrying in a strange girl. he laid her down next to takuma. the host club walked over to see what had happened.

"is she ok? is my little girl going to be ok? what am I saying she is going to be ok" Karratha saw the girl and started to freak out. Tyrone upper cut him in the chin.

"if you don't shut up. you're the one who's not going to be ok?" he groaned.

"hey Tyrone. who's she?" the twins asked.

"it's kira. she's in her forth level weapon state." he said.

"but I thought that there was only three stages of a weapon?" kaoru shrugged.

"yeah. but she created a weapon that has a forth level. even she didn't know how powerful her own weapon was?" he said.

kira started to glow, she turned back into the princess she was before the battle. her eyes flickered opened and fell on takuma. he wasn't moving. suddenly she jumped to his side. she pulled out the small Medicare kit and started to sew up his wound.

"kira-chan. are you—" honey started to say.

"I'm fine honey. you shouldn't be worried about me. but I'm more worried about takuma right now" she tied off the knot and raised her hands over his chest, a few centimetre's away. "ok. let's see if this works." her hands started to glow. she was healing takuma's cut.

"is taka-chan going to be ok?" honey asked.

"the wound is very deep but. I can sense his spirit energy. yeah. he's going to be ok" a smile spread across kira's face. how he could have survived this attack was unknown to her. this just proved that he wasn't human. he wasn't immortal either. he was . . . like her.

a demi god.

"look at that. completely drain of energy to the point where she couldn't stand and she's healing his cut? I wonder about that girl sometimes. what kind of a person is she?" Tyrone crossed his arms over his chest.

takuma's wound started to disappear into a scar. it was a good sign. kira's arms went floppy and she fell back. luckily mori was there to catch her. he laid her down where Tyrone had placed her.

"so did she do it?" hikaru asked.

"do what?" Tyrone replied.

"did she beat James? you know. kill him?" kaoru asked.

"she did beat him. but she didn't kill him. he said he will be back to get her again. and he'll keep coming for her. many times kira has tried to destroy him but they all ended up the same way. James turning himself into the shadow and escaping before kira could finish him off." he sighed "but for now. we should just leave them to rest."

"takuma!" rage called out to him. takuma opened his eyes and he was in the dark world surrounded by burning red flames. "takuma!" rage called out again.

"yeah?" takuma said.

"we have a problem" rage appeared behind him. takuma whipped around.

"problem?" he repeated.

"yeah. your body now contains black blood just like kira's does. she healed your wound to. all that and her energy sapped."

"what? is she ok?" he asked.

"she's fine. right now. you two are sleeping. but there's something you should know. kira had no clue that she made a forth level weapon."

"what are you saying?"

"you know how kira makes three level weapons. there the weapons that have three stages. well dark angel has four stages. and so do I. but that level can't be used by you yet. you still need to control the death scythe."

"I know that" takuma crossed his arms. "so what about the black blood?"

"will just have to find out now won't we?"

"right" takuma nodded. he closed his eyes. when he opened them. the sun shone bright and the blue sky was full of white clouds. a small flock of sea birds flew over high in the sky. takuma rubbed his eyes. "another dream?"

rage uses takuma's dreams as a way to talk to him. and sometimes they go for hours and hours when they pick a topic the both like. takuma sat up, he was sitting on a deck chair. he looked around and saw the host club scattered around the main deck. "hey taka-chan!" honey jumped in front of him. "how are you feeling?"

"honey? oh. I'm ok I guess?" he felt his chest. the cut had turned into a scar. he wore a button up light blue shirt and brown cargo shorts and brown sandals. he ripped open his shirt and his eyes widen. the stitches were still there.

"after kira defeated James she collapsed. Tyrone brought her back in unconscious. when she woke up and she stitched you up and healed your wound. you can thank her later." kyo said.

"so your finally awake then?" hikaru and kaoru were walking toward him.

"have I nice sleep?" kaoru asked.

"where's kira?" takuma asked.

honey looked at the ground and hugged his bunny usa tight. "kira-chan couldn't come back with us."

"she said she had to stay on that island and be queen. I can only imagine how board she must be?" hikaru sighed.

"I'm going to miss her" kaoru said.

"we left without saying goodbye?" takuma sighed lonely. "I never got the chance to say thanks for everything she's done?"

"no. you left without saying good bye. we already said good bye" hikaru sighed.

the next day.

hikaru and kaoru sat alone in silence. the whole class room seemed normal without kira there. school just didn't seem fun anymore without her. kaoru sighed "I'm bored hikaru."

"I know. this classroom used to be a lot of fun but now" hikaru said.

"hey guys" someone called the twins looked in their direction. "where's that friend of yours? Tyrone?"

"he had to go and do something. he told us that he wasn't coming back." they said.

"what?" renge slammed her hands on the table "what do you mean that Tyrone isn't coming back?"

"Mr. dark. isn't coming back?" kyoko said slowly. both she and renge had tears in their eyes.

"this just isn't fair!" they screamed.

"I forgot about her" hikaru said.

"me to. hey hikaru" kaoru said.

he looked at kaoru "what is it kaoru?"

"do you really think that she isn't coming back?" he said.

"I hope she is coming back. it's no fun without her" hikaru rested his hands behind his head.

later. host club open for business.

"what's the matter takuma? you're not your usual self today?" renge said.

"oh it's nothing renge. it's just. that I never got to say good bye to Tyrone?" takuma sighed. he was missing kira the most. he rested his hand on his chest.

"you seem to be to touching your chest a lot?" she said.

"I just seem to be." he sighed again. "I can't tell you."

"aww. your no fun. come on, tell me" renge begged. "please." takuma wasn't to agar to show someone his scar. but renge was showing him her puppy dog eyes. the more she looked at him the more it became harder to not show her.

"ok" takuma gave it. "but only once ok?" he unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up. it showed his scar that was almost healed.

"what happened to you? and when did you start to work out. this would have been great for the host club? but that dirty scar is. oh. never mind." renge nodded.

"renge." hikaru said. "takuma has been in training with Tyrone."

"and we have been in training as well?" kaoru shrugged.

"this just isn't fair." kyoko sobbed. "why won't Mr. dark call me back?" she started to dial kira's number again. suddenly kira's ringtone started to play.

"you're kidding me right?" hikaru walked over.

"she left her phone here?" kaoru said. takuma picked it up and looked at the number. it was kyoko's.

"that wasn't there when we came in right?" hikaru asked, kaoru shrugged.

"she probably just left if here when she went back?" takuma shrugged and smiled. rage. do you think that she is here? takuma thought.

"maybe. she doesn't need to come to this school anymore so I guess it's a possibility?" he said. takuma looked out the window. he saw a couple of kids kicking a soccer ball around and having fun. one had dark blonde hair, another had brown hair, one had silver white hair, another one had black hair with white strikes and last but not least had bright red hair.

"Redgy?" takuma pressed his face against the glass. he looked at the other host members "Redgy's here?"

"what?" the twins said.

"we'll be right back ladies. we just have to check up on something?" takuma ran out the door followed by the rest of the host club.

"do you think kira could be there as well?" hikaru asked.

"I don't know. we'll have to find out" kaoru replied.

they came out the door and ran to where takuma saw them last. they were still there and kicking around the soccer ball. Redgy kicked it high in the air toward the host club. "Redgy you idiot. watch out for everyone else here!"

suddenly someone leaped over them. he landed and ran toward the school building. the ball still in the air. the boy ran up the side of the wall with great speed. he reached the top of the roof and jumped up high in the air. the ball flew toward him. he arched his foot back "twilight kick!" he shouted. he spun around fast, kicked the ball and it was like a blur as it flew toward Redgy and that. everyone jumped out of the way. the ball hit the ground and made a large crater. the boy landed in a crouch. takuma turned around. slowly the boy stood up. he had dark brown hair that came below his shoulders.

"watch it! are you planning on killing us or something?!" Redgy screamed.

"well you did almost kick the ball out of the school?" the boy smiled. takuma couldn't believe his eyes and neither could the rest of the host club. takuma stumbled back. the boy wasn't actually a boy.

it was kira.

"I thought you weren't going to come back?" takuma said slowly, his eyes started to form tears. he stood up quickly and ran toward kira, his arm engulfing her whole. "I missed you so much!" kira almost lost her balance and fell backwards. but takuma didn't let her.

"um takuma. your hugging me is drawing out a crowd?" kira patted him on the back. takuma looked around and all the girls from the music room 3 were surrounding them. takuma let go and kira turned around. she smiled "how are all of you today? I hope your all ok?"

"Tyrone!" renge charged toward kira. she tackled her "I missed you so much. never ever leave me again."

"get off of him. he's my Mr. dark!" kyoko yanked renge off of her and throw her away.

"why would you call him that? what kind of a nick name is that anyway?" renge said pulling kyoko's hair.

"cat fight!" ryku waved his hands in the air. kira sighed, suddenly her phone rang. she started to search through her pockets to find it.

"now where did I leave that thing?" she said. takuma tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. he held her phone out to her. "oh. thanks. hello? uh-huh. I see. well thanks anyways. bye Karratha." kira hung up and turned back to the cat fight. kyoko was just about to use her fire breathe. kira covered her mouth before she could deliver and pushed the two girls a part. "ok that's enough you two. you're fighting over nothing. and I thought you knew better?" renge and kyoko relaxed and kira took away her hands. "ok I gotta go." kira started to walk away.

"what?" kyoko gaped. "but you just got here?" kira craned her neck.

"actually. I've been here for a while?" she smiled.

"Tyrone wait" takuma stepped forward.

"yeah?" she asked.

"I never got the chance to thank you for what you did? thank you. for everything" he smiled.

"you're welcome. is that all?" she tilted her head.

"um. yeah. I think so?" takuma scratched the back of his head.

"good. I gotta go now. Sven is getting his ass kicked someplace in Osaka and I gotta go bail him out again" she sighed "I'll be back tomorrow ok?" she waved.

"how are you going to get there?" he asked.

"just give me a sec" she placed two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. suddenly a black horse appeared out of the surrounding trees and stopped in front of kira. "by horse? besides it's been a while since I've ridden this guy before?" she climb onto the horses back. the horse stood eighteen to twenty hands high.

the horse zoomed out of the gates a hundred miles an hour. takuma didn't know what to think in this situation? "wow he can ride a horse?" one of the girls said.

"you're telling me" takuma shock his head and straighten himself up. "let's hope she comes back alive." he agreed.

kira had finally arrived in Osaka. she had finally found where Sven was after going through every street and alleyway of the damn city. "Sven I'm here!" kira shouted. no answer. she yawned "well this was stupid." she stuffed her hands in her pockets of her uniform.

suddenly the wall explode and Sven plus Conner came out, along with a hygor. each hygor was different like a mutated animal of some kind. Sven and Conner rolled on the ground and stood behind kira. Sven held his hat and brief case and Conner's hands were double scythe blades.

"well. I can tell you guys have been busy?" kira smiled. the hygor looked like an over grown hamster.

"yeah, yeah. just kill it already!" Sven shouted.

"ok, ok I'll do it. but did you have to shout in my ear?" kira rubbed her ear. she held up her hand. "I'm going to use one of my special techniques. the only way to destroy these guys. ruler of flesh and blood, he who burns through deserts and rains over the frosted snow. the one who controls time and space, deliver of worlds." as kira started to say the hygor noticed a figure standing in front of it. one thing a hygor has in common with another hygor is its vision. hygor's are blind but they can see the souls of living humans. "the one who cries a thousand tears and the one who's heart is pure. the leader charges and the witnesser flees. aikido tracer. flame blast" suddenly a flaming beam shot out of her hand and hit the hygor, disintegrating it whole in to nothing but ashes. kira closed her hand and laid it by her side. she smiled and stuffed them in her pockets, she turned around and started to walk away. the horse was nowhere to be seen, obviously.

"what kind of a technique was that?" Sven's jaw dropped.

"I told you. one of my special techniques. you know the trillex's I have? they gave me a special technique, so I have seven special techniques." suddenly the wall that Sven, Conner and the hygor burst through fell down, well. what was left of it anyway. then the rest of the ware house came down along with it.

"you partially brought down the whole house?" Sven screamed. "literally."

"oops" she shrugged. maybe I used a bit too much power?

"oops? what do you mean oops? are you trying to get me into more money trouble then I already am?" he grabbed kira by the collar, he sighed and relaxed. "why did you say that weird chant?"

"oh that. that was just to strengthen the technique I use. I thought why not just use the chant? it would kill the thing faster than just saying the technique? besides. it would take at least two shots with the flame blast and I hate saying the same thing twice" kira placed her hand on his and Sven let her go. "so did you find out who's making these things?"

"yeah" Conner said. the double scythe blade disappeared into hands. "a doctor known as sheen."

"you're kidding me right? you mean that crazy doctor from the old apocalypse is behind this?" she asked.

"yeah" Sven lit his cigarette. "we still don't know how he's doing this but still."

"he's up for grabs. and he's the evil one here." kira said quietly. "man I can believe we didn't take him in the last time? I thought he was dead or something?" kira started to walk away with her hands behind her head.

Sven and Conner followed her. "well we should go track him down now anyway. and guess what we heard?" Sven smiled. "we heard a certain someone was now queen?"

"so I guess news got out huh?" kira asked.

"yep. congratulations. don't forget about us when your famous?" Sven taped the ashes off his cigarette.

"yeah but I'm not fully a queen yet Sven. not until I get married to some idiot royalty first, this sucks" she groaned.

after a while of silence and walking down a street. Sven broke the silence "do we even know where he is?"

"yeah. there's an old abandon castle where Creed used to live? that is where the doc is now" kira said.

"how do you know that?" Sven asked.

"a little birdy told me?" kira smiled. "nah. more like I can sense his soul. there's a lot that you don't know about me Sven" she laughed. the only reason I can sense his soul is through dark angel. I created her with that special ability so I could detected the shinigami and James. but I can also sense other souls. I guess that's way I can sense things before they arrive? she thought.

"we should be ready for it then." Sven said.

the next day.

kira walked down the hallway toward music room 3. she had her shoulder bag slung on her shoulder and slung over her other shoulder was a black duffle bag. she opened the door.

the room was full of girls and most of them surrounded takuma. who was on stage? kira dropped the black duffle bag on a table and sat in a chair. it was like they hadn't noticed her come in. probably a good thing. her body ached from last night, she was chased all over Osaka, Tokyo and through some other cities. having a full night sleep and not going for a run this morning did help. but her body was also bruised from almost being crushed to death. she was using her special techniques more than usual now more than ever.

"hey Tyrone your just in time. renge said were getting more and more guests than ever because she thought up a new and good idea." takuma smiled. she's been stopped. dammit. takuma wasn't wearing his black jacket and his shirt wasn't buttoned up showing his scar. what is he doing?

"oh wow. I didn't know how strong takuma was?"

"he's so much handsome now" girls that crowded him were going crazy because of the new muscles he had.

"that scar on his chest looks new? when did you get it takuma? how did you get it?"

"well. I'll tell you." he jumped down and walked toward kira. this was going to be obnoxious so only half listen, kira sat there with her eyes closed. "it was a Sunday night and Tyrone just so happened to be walking home when suddenly. someone jumped out of nowhere with a knife and started to try and cut him. I just so happened to walk by at the time. the guy had Tyrone pinned to the ground. his dagger raised over his chest. I sprang into action and started to fight against the man. I told Tyrone to get out of here and suddenly I was cut with that dagger. but I kept fighting. the police had arrived and I had finally defeated the criminal. and so. that is how I ended up with this scar." he pointed to his chest.

"that is so not how it happened. I was there remember?" kira said. "it was battle against James and he had his sword swinging wildly at me and I was dodging everyone. you jumped in and blocked his attacks then you counter attacked by cutting him straight down the middle with the scythe mode. but James was already dead and he suddenly came back to life. you attacked again but he blocked it with his bare arm. he pushed you away and looked at me. I fell to the ground because something wrapped around my body tight and he had his sword raised high in the air. I was prepared to die but then you stepped in and took the blow. kyo stepped in and took him down first. he stomped on James's back and held him up so mori could attack with his samurai sword times three. James wasn't dead still but he was on all fours. then the twins stepped in and did there hitachiin double kick where both of them kicked James in the face. honey also came into the battle as well and started to punch James. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't of witnessed it. I told honey to get out of the way so I could finish him off. I used a technique called Asoka kenji, death blast which is the highest special technique I have which combines light and dark together to form a beam. that did work. but after a huge battle I found out that my weapon has a forth level of attack. and so does takuma's. your welcome to add in anything guys that actually happened?" kira looked at the others.

"you pretty much covered the whole thing?" kyo said.

"but there was something else wasn't there?" hikaru said.

"who were those people Tyrone" kaoru asked.

"oh. those people were third level shinigami's. androids. the most powerful shinigami" kira said.

"who is this James guy you were talking about?" one of the girls asked.

"isn't James Creed's younger brother?" kyoko asked. that's right. she's here to.

"yeah. Creeds mentally insane brother. no seriously. he's crazy, totally loco" kira said. "he wants to have to power I have so he can rule the world. and right now. I'm against him in every way possible. who would want a mad man running the world? this is just like the last time."

"what do you mean last time?"

"oh. he has an older brother name Creed. we used to be best friends when we were little. but one of James's power are to control their mind and body and make them do his bidding. and when he took over his brothers body. he killed my best friend. I finally defeated Creed and got him back to normal, I forgave him because it wasn't his fault that my friend was murdered. it was James's. I disappeared for three months trying to track down him. no one had to know my whereabouts." she said.

"what happened?"

"I found him. you guys remember the attack with the huge robots and those weird creatures right?" kira asked. they nodded. "that was only a sample of James's power. those creatures he created. the robots however are created from his genius but mad father. that's right James lives with his father." kira laughed.

"so. you probably live with your parents as well?"

"actually I lived on my own since I was ten years old. once I turned fifteen I left and moved in with Sven and Conner. who lived in where ever hotel they wanted. back then I was no good at the sweeper business and failed most of the tasks. and I also destroyed a lot of buildings as well." kira rested her hands behind her head.

"that reminds me." kyo said "Tyrone you know you don't have to come here anymore? so why are you here? in fact what are you doing at school anyway? you don't need to be here anymore."

"oh. that. um. I like it here" she smiled. "ok I missed you guys. ok. by the way. did you noticed that the nine vases I broke are back, good as new?" kira jerked her thumb toward them.

"wow. that is so cool" the twins said looking at how the jars were placed. kira pulled out a small bottle of milk. "did you use your magic to do this?"

"no. I just fixed them" she shrugged.

"oh my god! I didn't know Tyrone was in a year book?" renge screamed. she brought the book over to kira. "look. doesn't this guy look a lot like you? but he's in the night class. I didn't know there was a night class."

kira took the book from renge and looked at it. the boy had black shoulder length hair and purple eyes. he wore a the night class uniform. underneath the picture said takashi amotto. suddenly she spit out the milk she had in her mouth. "my father was in the night class?! now it all makes sense."

"what? you mean that guy is your father?" renge asked. "but he has a different last name to you?"

"oh. you see. I'm actually a prince and amotto would give that away. sorry I had to tell you guys that?" kira started to flick through the book. "I was always told that my father was in the day class. which is what were in now."

"but how did your mother and father meet?" takuma asked.

"well. at the time my father was only in his second year of high school and my mother was in her first years at saint lobelia girls academy. she was in the so called zuka club and commonly known as the lily and the rose. the zuka club gave her an assignment to infiltrate kuran academy and find out what they're doing with the poor girls. my mum had a friend there as well, which is one of the reasons she was picked. afterwards she got a haircut and had to wear the boys uniform." kira stopped at a page. she pointed to a boy who had light brown hair and was put in a low pony tail, he had purple eyes. "her name was sayuri amotto. she was the most beautiful zuka club member."

"wow. this is what your mother is so pretty" one of the girls said.

"yeah" kira smiled. "when she was walking the hallways of the secondary build two she came across something. music room 3. this was where my mother's friend was. you see. takuma wasn't the first one to come up with the idea of a host club. my father had his own going in this exact same room to."

"but how was that even possible if the night class students were sleeping?" the twins asked.

"not all students stayed in bed. my father was pretty much like the host club king takuma sohma. the price type. when sayuri was listening in on what they were doing. my father or takashi opened the door and she stumbled in. with quick thinking she said 'I'm just here to talk with Yoshino.' I bet you guys already know what she was going to say? 'come join the zuka club Yoshino. were better than these idiots here' Yoshino was one of sayuri's friends back when they were little. but she said no. my mother went back and reported the new. and so, the zuka club tried again. but this time when my mother went back. it was different. the first thing takashi did was welcome her in. and that day was pretty much the same thing that happened to me the first day of the host club. afterwards when my mother was busy getting change when my father walked in on her. now that was day I can never forget or get over" kira laughed.

"what happened next?"

"well. she explained everything and left. the next day she got a call from Yoshino saying 'you need to come over to kuran academy quickly.' as expected sayuri dressed herself in the boys uniform and rushed over there. she saw takashi in the day classes uniform. he ran up to giving her a big hug saying 'look Yuri. I'm in the day class now. now we can have more fun.' but my mother replied 'I'm still enrolled at lobelia girls academy?' but after seeing another side to my father sayuri changed schools to kuran academy as a girl this time. after that sayuri and takashi shared an accidental kiss which cause them to fall in love and get married and have me and my little sister?" she shrugged.

"what you have a little sister?" renge screamed.

"oops, that kinder slipped out" kira shrunk in her chair. "that reminds me. she's coming over any minute now." kira stood up and walked over to the door. she opened it and a young girl jumped into kira's arms.

"big brother!" she sang. the had long dark brown hair and purple eyes. she wore a light pink silk dress with lace and cut short around her knees. she wore white high hills and a light pink bow on the top. around her neck was a white ribbed tied in a bow on the side left of her neck. on either side of her head was a light pink bow.

"good to see you too kira." kira started to walk her over. they were at least the same height. except kira in the boy's uniform was a five inches taller "everyone this is kira. she is my little sister."

"good morning ladies." the young girl bowed. she walked toward takuma. "oh. you must be takuma. nice to meet you." she smiled.

"she is so cute!" kyoko and renge screamed.

"hey Tyrone could I have a word with you in private?" takuma asked. "with all the host club members. renge you stay here."

"sure I guess?" kira nodded and followed takuma and the others outside. "I'll be back ok kira?"

"ok. bye, bye big brother" she waved. the door closed and takuma had a confused and angry look on his face.

"what?" she shrugged.

"what are you doing? do you want to be found out?" takuma shout.

"if wanted to talk to me then why did you bring those guys?" kira jerked her thumb toward the others. "people aren't going to suspected a thing takuma. so let's just give it a rest and go back in side?" kira opened the door again.

"wow Tyrone. your sister is so cute" renge said.

"she so smart and nice." kyoko said. both girls sighed.

"hello big brother. you forgot this again" the little girl smiled and handed kira her dark angel.

"wow thanks. I knew I forgot something?" she smiled. after a while everyone left for home except the host club and the so called sister of kira's.

"good bye kira!" the girls said.

"good bye everyone!" the little girl waved good bye and smiled. the door closed and takuma could finally get something straight.

"I'm stuffed." kira collapsed into a chair.

"you're not the only one" the girl fell into a chair.

"so who was it?" kira asked.

"don't get me started. I can believe what he's going to do?" the girl sat up and kira walked over and sat next to her. suddenly the doors banged open and in ran a very angry Karratha.

"takuma sohma if I ever see you lay so much as a finger on kira. your dead meat pal!" he grabbed takuma by the collar and started to shake him around. kira and the girl screamed. the girl pulled out a book and hit Karratha over the head. he let go.

"what have I said about hurting takuma?" she said.

Karratha wore a light grey tuxedo and he wasn't wearing his silver wig. Tyrone walked in with a book in his hand and resting on his shoulder. he wore the same thing on at the celebration for kira.

"oh so that's where he ran off to?" he turned his head. "sorry kira, Redgy. I guess I'll take him home then?" Tyrone started to walk toward them.

"ok" the girl nodded.

"fine by me?" kira shrugged.

"wait. did you say Redgy?" takuma asked. Tyrone nodded.

"wait a minute" hikaru said.

"that means that the person who we thought was kira was actually Redgy and that girl who we had no idea was actually kira?" kaoru said. "now that's just confusing."

Redgy removed the wig. "so. from today you guys are enrolled here as teachers?"

"pretty much." Tyrone shrugged picking up a half knocked out Karratha.

"I get how Karratha would want to be a teacher here but what are you doing here?" Redgy asked Tyrone.

"I'm here to keep an eye on Karratha. and help kira out when she needs it but right now. she's been out all day fighting" he looked at kira fast asleep on the chair. "it's like japan wouldn't be the peaceful place it is now without kira there to keep all evil at bay?"

"I guess I better go take her home then?" takuma walked over and picked her up. suddenly Karratha jumped from Tyrone and ran toward takuma. he grabbed him by the collar again.

"takuma sohma what did I say about touching my dear sweat kira?" he yelled. suddenly kira's fist came into contact with Karratha's face. she gave him an upper cut to the chin. "ow!" Tyrone came up behind him and hit him across the head with his book.

"even I agree with kira on this one. you are annoying" he said.

"I heard that Tyrone. but your new name is Keith now" Karratha crossed his arms.

a smile spread across kira's face, same old, same old she thought. she hopped out of takuma's arms and sighed, things never change. "now about you staying here kira?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"oh that um" she walked over to the newly found vases that kira made and painted. she stopped at one of them. she yawned knocking over one. "oops I'm so clumsy. it looks like I'm going to have to pay this again? what was it? ten million yen? it looks like I'm going to be here for a while along?"

"but she just knocked it over? the twins said.

"what is she—" takuma paused for a while and nodded "oh I see. she did that so she could stay here a little while longer? who knew she was so kind hearted?" he smiled.

suddenly she pushed the rest of them over. "oops. my bad. looks like I'm just going to have to stay here longer than I expected" she smiled.

when I first came here. I expected to get out of this place as fast as I could. but now. I just can't seemed to stay away. it's like each day is a new adventure and they think up of new and crazy ideas. and each time they drag me into it. and now were like a family. a family that I call home. a place where I don't need to get worried. and most of the time, I'm not.

ch19. happy Halloween

"hey Tyrone" one of the girls said.

"yeah?" kira had finished all her work and she was board. very board. she was drawing the extremely rare fire flower that grows around the katana island she lives on.

"were having a Halloween event and we'd like you to come to it. please" she asked.

"Halloween event?" kira tilted her head.

"oh that's right silly me. you haven't been here long have you so you don't know what events we have?" she said.

"your right about that" kira said.

"we don't do much around here." hikaru said.

"we sit down, talk, have fun and watch old scary movies?" kaoru shrugged.

"no! no! no! that can't be it. you have to have something with a lot more. oh how should I put this. we need to have fun but we need it to be so scary. hmm" renge said. "I know what can make this year's Halloween better. a test of courage. last one standing wins." she smiled. "wouldn't that be fun kyoko?"

"bring it on. and to make it even more fun we could split up in teams" she jumped up and down clapping her hands. both girls looked at kira in hoping that they stood out from the other girl better, testing each other in the hopes of grabbing her attention. kira rolled her eyes. "we should ask the head master if we could stay here after dark? then that would add to the tension."

"yeah that sound like a great idea. and we could scary each other til other hearts content" renge smiled.

"but I should be on the same team as Mr. dark." should have seen that one coming?

"you don't deserve a man like him. I should be on his team" renge snapped. "he's mine."

"no way. I should be the only one for him" kyoko pointed to herself. while the two squabbled among themselves.

"I like the idea." hikaru smiled.

"yeah. it sounds better than what we usually have?" kaoru smiled.

"especially the part" hikaru rested his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"about it being dark" kaoru smiled.

"and to make it interesting" hikaru said.

"the loser has to get their picture taken and put on the front of the new paper as the king of cowards" kaoru smiled.

"what do you think Tyrone?" the twins looked at kira, who wasn't paying any attention at all. "Tyrone!"

"hmm?" she looked up at them. "you say something?" she asked.

"weren't you even listening?" they asked.

"listening to what?" she asked.

"the thing we've been talking about for the past half hour" they said.

"I'm still not following you" she said.

kira noticed something out the window. suddenly three gunshots were fired at renge and kyoko. without thinking kira jumped in front of them. her arm crossed over her face.

"do you guys think that you could do this some other time?" kira opened her hands and two bullets fell from them.

"no way" hikaru's eyes widen. "she caught them with her bare hands?" kira rested her hand by her side and spit something out. the third bullet.

"and she caught one with her mouth?" kaoru rested his hands on his head, "what the hell is wrong with her?"

"I knew he'd show up eventually?" kira burst through the window and toward a tree. the students from her class watched eagerly out the windows to see the fight. a black shadow appeared. James. the shadow dodged every attack kira was giving with her hands. the shadow started to turn into a figure. it wasn't James. it was one of the androids. kira held one of her fighting poses "this shouldn't take long."

"that's what you think" he said. all androids are born male. but there is only one girl among them and she never goes out. kira has only ever seen her once. and that was a long time ago. "I am the lord James's best. I'm number one." he pulled out his samurai sword.

"yeah. and I don't give a shit who you are." shit I'm going to have to use the chant this time. "the one who ascends from the havens and the one who raises from the underworld. he who walks across water and she who touches fire. combine all elements into one form. the one who finishes evil with her hands. Asoka kenji, death blast" suddenly a ray of pure white and darkest black twisted into one beam and hit the android known as number one. the beam stopped and he had disappeared into thin air. "I guess he wasn't that strong?"

kira turned back the her class room. she walked to the side and looked up. suddenly she jumped up and touched her classrooms window that she broke out of. "I can pay for it?"

"where did you learn how to do that?" one of the boys asked.

"you pick up a few things when you learn more?" kira shrugged.

"Asoka kenji sounds like a name?" hikaru said.

"you catch on quick. you know my seven trillex's right. those names aren't their real names. I just didn't know what to call them so I gave them nick names. after a while they gave me a special technique each. Asoka is eco and kenji is darkos. Gemini is ices real name." kira sat down.

"what about the other ones?" kaoru asked.

"I can't tell you that now can I? it would spoil the fun" kira rested her chin on her hand.

later in music room 3.

the music room the host clubs theme for today was vampires, mainly because of Halloween. the room was dark and pumpkin lanterns with scary faces lit the room. dark curtains hid the light from the windows giving it a dark feeling.

"hello ladies. welcome to my den. may I nibble on your neck?" takuma said in a fake Dracula accent. he came in close to one of the girls. he wore a count Dracula costume and fake fangs. all of them did.

"oh no takuma. you'll have to play a trick on me first" she said.

"me next. me next" the other girl cried. hikaru, kaoru and kira came into the room.

"why are you guys so late? hurry up, go and get change" takuma looked at them. kira had her hands stuffed in her pockets and the twins rested their arms through the gaps of her arms.

"sorry boss" hikaru said.

"but count us out. for the rest of the week" kaoru said.

"what?" takuma straightened up. "what are you saying?"

"were on the planning committee for a Halloween event" hikaru said.

"room 1-A is sponsoring it. so we won't be back for a while?" kaoru said. the twins turned around and started to walk away with kira in their arms.

"wait. why is Tyrone going with you?" takuma asked.

"I'm part of it to takuma. you don't need to worry. I promise I'll be fact. why am I even on this event?" kira scratched the back of her head and eyed off the twins.

"we thought that you would be the prefect scar test." hikaru said.

"and you're not sacred of anything so it would be a test to see what you're really scared of?" kaoru said.

"no you can't scar my little girl into that sort of trick!" takuma yelled. he would always worry when she and the twins were alone for some reason?

"well they've got another thing coming to them. you see. nothing can scar me" she gave him the thumbs up sign.

"don't say that Tyrone!" takuma had his face in his hands. takuma's mid-night Halloween theatre: kira, hikaru and kaoru were walking the dark hallways of the school when suddenly a ghost flew over their heads.

"uh! help me hikaru, save me, protect me!" she jumped in hikaru's arms. a thin smile spread across his face. suddenly a girl with green skin, pointy teeth and snakes for hair jumped out. kira jumped from hikaru to kaoru. "help kaoru save me protect me."

"um takuma. I think your taking this a bit too seriously?" kira interrupted. "we're going to be in teams of three or four so it won't matter?" she shrugged.

"please Tyrone" takuma rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye "don't do this. daddy won't allow this. I can't let you go" the twins started to slid kira away with them.

"sorry boss" they said walking away "but we gotta go now. see you in a week" they waved good bye and closed the door. leaving takuma blank faced and almost about to cry.

"well. they sure seem full of themselves today?" kyo said. he was writing something down in the black note book he had.

"it's not fair. I don't want kira hanging out with those barts." takuma pointed at the door.

"well maybe I can help?" someone said. takuma turned around and the black coffin behind slowly opened to expose a boy. he was from the black magic club next to music room 3. the boy wore a black clock covering his clothes and his hair was black and covering his red eyes. in his right hand he had a cream coloured cat like puppet doll.

"oh hey neko. what do you want?" takuma asked slowly, neko smiled.

"I know who Tyrone really is." he said.

"what?" takuma grabbed him by the collar "what do you know?"

"that her real name is kira amotto. we met before she came here. and I was the first person she talked to here" he said. takuma let go.

"oh. well then. that's ok if you don't tell everyone her secret then" he said. "so what are we going to do?"

"ok so" neko started to explain what he was going to do.

meanwhile in room 1-A hikaru, kaoru, renge and kira sat by the window discussing what and how the Halloween event should be. "what should the entry fee be?" renge asked.

"three hundred yen" hikaru said.

"why three hundred yen?" kaoru asked.

"commoners rule" he answered.

kira keep quiet the whole time. she didn't really like these kinds of things. she noticed the class rep waving at her from the other side of the room. she stood up and walked over to see what he wanted. he walked outside the room and kira followed him. "what ya want?" she asked.

"well. when I watched you today. you caught those bullets and saved everyone. I thought that if I be in your team then I would be a lot more safer?" he said.

"I don't get it?" kira said.

"Tyrone please let me be in your team!" he begged the class rep was mita. "if I team up with anyone else then I'm sure that I would lose my life."

"look mita. we've known each other for a while now. but look you have to fight against the twins, kyoko and renge." she shrugged.

"I know. but I'm scared of the dark, people jumping out and scaring you and what's that noise in the other room and other scary stuff" he counted on his hand.

"ok, ok. I'll see what I can do?" she said.

"and kira. please don't tell the hitachiin twins. I don't want them to know" he said.

"don't want us to know what?" suddenly at the right time as usual. the hitachiin twins appeared. "wait. you know who Tyrone really is?"

"yeah. of course I do. we've known each other since we were kids" he kept his head down.

"seriously? so you know who she is?" the twins pointed at kira.

"yeah. she's kira amotto. princess, I mean queen of the neither regions. she grown taller the when she first came here?" he said.

"growth sprout?" she shrugged.

"hey guys. we're choosing teams now. do you have your team sorted out?" one of the girls asked.

"yeah. this is our team" kira said.

"ok. then your team B" the girl said. she went back inside the class room.

"thank you" mita whispered to kira.

"no prob. besides. anything is better than having renge or kyoko with me. or even both" kira started it walk back into the class room. the others followed her in.

a week had passed since room 1-A started to plan for the new Halloween event. kira, hikaru, kaoru and mita hid themselves against a wall. kira hold a fishing pole and on the fish hook was a fake ghost.

"hey hikaru. you remember the story about the clock tower witch right?" kaoru asked. the twins looked outside the window at the clock tower.

"oh yeah. once on Halloween night. there was a young girl who wore a witch costume, she fell to her death from the tower. and if you see her ghost on Halloween night." hikaru paused.

"then you will be cursed forever" they taunted mita who was scared out of his skin.

"guys don't do that" his voice tremble.

"guys. if you're going to tell a scary story, at least make it believable?" kira sighed. she put the fishing pole down and slipped her hands behind her head. hikaru noticed a piece of paper in her back pocket and he pulled it out.

"kira. what is this?" he asked pointing to it.

"jack the soul sucker. they say that when he sucks out the soul of a living human. that human becomes his loyal servant. and after he has finished his or hers human soul, his so called servant eat the human sucking out there blood and eating there flesh. gross I know" she closed her eyes. "and apparently he's coming here. I don't know when though?"

"what? you mean this soul sucking criminal is coming here?" mita shouted.

"I think I just lost all hearing to my right ear" kira said. they heard a noise coming from the stairs. kira was the first one to check it out. mita hid behind her and the twins followed her. she stopped in front of the stair case. something fell down it, something white.

"what is that?" mita asked. it landed at the bottom. it was a skull of a human.

"what the? it isn't there turn yet?" hikaru kicked the skull back up the stairs. "learn to wait your turn to idiots."

"my skull" someone's voice echoed. "my skull" they repeated. suddenly a girl appeared at the top of the stair case. "you kicked my skull" she had ash white hair and she wore a white dress robe. her head rose and her eyes locked with kira's. "you kicked, my skull." her face was scabbed and stitched up. he eye colour was white.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" the twins shouted. "YOU DON'T THINK THAT COULD BE THE CLOCK TOWER WITCH DO YOU?" they screamed.

"hang on a sec. isn't that—" kira was grabbed by the collar by hikaru. she watched kaoru and mita disappear in the opposite direction to her and hikaru. "hikaru hold on a minute." kira slammed her feet on the ground. hikaru tripped on a trip line and they were both caught in a net. "when I say hold on. you hold on."

mita was running full throttle down the hallway. he opened a door to a dark room. someone was in there. "hey, who are you?" he asked panting. the person turned around. he had stitches all over his face and the colour of his skin was green.

"I'm Frankenstein" he said. mite screamed and ran out the door. that person was mori. takuma was up to his old tricks again. mita ran into the next room. something jumped out at him. a boy wearing a ridiculously big pumpkin on his head.

"I'm the wolf man." he said. wrong. mita screamed and ran out the door. the boy was honey. only one person in the world would mistake themselves as a wolf man and wear a huge pumpkin for a head.

kaoru ran up to him panting. "man you run fast. I had trouble catching up" he rested his hands on his knees.

"come on. in here" mita grabbed kaoru's hand and opened a door to dark room. they sat down. "I'm sorry. I wanted to get out of that hallway so bad. which one are you?"

"I'm kaoru" he smiled.

"oh right. you know. I seem to think that you and your brother seemed to hang out a lot with kira. why is that?" mita asked.

"oh well. you know how no one has ever been able to tell us a part?" kaoru said, mita nodded. "well. one day me and hikaru played a game with kira."

"the which one is hikaru game?" he wondered.

kaoru nodded. "the first time kira got it right. and ever since that day she's hasn't lost a single game, no matter how hard we try. it's funny really."

"so that's why. you like her don't you?"

"huh?" kaoru tilted his head.

"you like her because she's the only one how can tell you guys a part isn't it?" mita had calmed down enough. he stood up and clasped the handle. "come on let's get out of here. this place gives me the creeps." he shivered.

"hey wait. don't you have a combat ability or powers?" kaoru hopped up.

"no. that's for the higher ups and the royal family. but when kira came back I was only new. she stood up for me. she has changed though."

"but didn't you guy know each other since you were kids?"

"yeah. but I was in a normal school at the time and kira was having fun on her birthday. but after that she always gave everyone she met the cold shoulder. even to saya. but kira still listened to saya's stories about her brother." mita tried to turn the handle. the door wouldn't open. "that's odd?"

"what is?" kaoru asked.

"the door is locked?" mita looked at kaoru. "wait the door is locked. oh no were going to be trapped in here forever." he crouched on the floor.

"hey open up!" kaoru banged on the door. "this isn't funny guys. open up!"

meanwhile. kira and hikaru were still stuck in the net and hanging in the air. "what happened?" hikaru held his head. he noticed kira was on top of him. she started to get up.

"I think someone set a net? kinder weird?" kira rubbed her head and sat on hikaru's hips. "are you ok?" this situation was prefect for him.

"yeah I'm alright." he said. then his eyes widened. "kaoru. where's kaoru? I have to find him." he started to thrash around.

"hey hold it. I can get us out of here ok." kira said. hikaru stopped moving. kira pushed up her trouser leg to reveal a dagger.

"wow. your aren't you always overly cautious today?" hikaru said flatly.

"don't be a smart ass. bit your tongue next time." kira sighed.

"hey kaoru's a smart ass to" he complained.

"not when he's with you he isn't. you only get worse. now hold still" she took it out. she started to move closer to hikaru.

"what are you doing?" he shuddered leaning back. her chest was right above his face.

"relax. I know it's awkward but try to bear with me. this is the only place I can cut." she said. a faint blush bloomed on hikaru's cheeks.

"no, no. it's ok. t, take all the time you need." he said.

"no, no this isn't right" takuma sobbed holding the mask of the girl that they saw before. this was the thing kira noticed before everyone split up and went in their separate ways.

"it will all be over now. just you wait." neko rubbed takuma shoulders.

"are you sure?" takuma sniffled.

"yes. now come along. we have stuff to do." neko started to walk away. takuma followed him.

"hey neko. are you and kira. related?" he wondered.

"well of course we are. I'm neko sudo." he smiled.

"ok. then what power do you have?" he asked.

"well I bring bad luck to anyone I want. and kill them just by looking into the eyes"

"that sounds kinder scary."

"yes it does."

"hold on. almost got it." kira said cutting the last rope. hikaru had fallen back a bit. "got it" she smiled. suddenly she and hikaru both fell out of the net. hikaru landed in top of kira. both their eyes were closed.

when they opened them. hikaru's mouth was on hers. the biggest blush spread across his face and he jumped off of her. "I'm sorry kira I'm sorry. please don't hurt me" he winced.

"hurt you? why would I want to do that?" kira asked wiping her mouth. great that makes four host club members and two girls. that's six people I've kissed since I got here, and if I keep this up I may as well kiss the whole damn school, she thought.

"you're not mad?" he said slowly.

"why would I be mad? this isn't the first time I kissed somebody accidently? remember the party." kira stretched out her and hikaru helped her up.

"can we keep it between us?" he asked, kira nodded. suddenly he realised something.

"kaoru. I'm coming kaoru just hang on!" he ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

"hey wait. haven't you seen a horror movie? don't go off alone!" kira shouted to him. no answer. she started to run after him.

"so how long do you think it would take before they realise that were in here?" kaoru asked.

"you know. I've realised something." mita said.

"what's that?" kaoru asked.

"you're a lot nicer when you're not with your brother" he said.

"hey kaoru where are you?" hikaru cried out. kaoru heard his faint voice.

"I'm in here hikaru!" he replied and banged on the door.

"kaoru. it that you?" hikaru's voice seemed closer. like it was right behind the door.

"yeah. hikaru. someone locked us in here and we can't get out" kaoru yelled.

"how many times do I have to tell you hikaru? don't run off on your own." kira said. "are they in there? what's happening?"

"there locked in" hikaru said.

"move" kira pushed hikaru out of the way. "hey kaoru, mita. make sure your nowhere near the door. ok?" she called out.

"you're not going to use one of those techniques are you?" hikaru asked.

"of course not." kira raised her leg to a one hundred and ten degree angle with her knee bent back. "I'm simply. going to knock the door down." she released her kick on the door. knocking both doors down. hikaru rushed in.

"kaoru?" he said.

"hikaru" kaoru jumped up and ran toward his brother. "you're ok" he said.

"thank god your safe." hikaru said engulfing his brother in a hug.

"oh my god. you haven't seen each other for twenty minutes?" kira's jaw dropped. "come on. let's get out of here. before we get separated. again." she turned and stuffed her hands in her pockets. the others came out with her. "hey guys. didn't you know that the other host club members teamed up with neko and were scaring you guys? that so called witch was actually takuma. there's only one guy I know that would try something like that."

kira sensed an uneasy presents close by. it seemed familiar in a way. kira looked to her left at the end of the hallway. a window was there, lighting flashed and a dark figure stood there. couched at his leg a young girl who didn't come from this school was there.

"he's here. jack the soul sucker" kira said. she took her hands out of her pockets and faced him. "when I say run. you run. you don't look back, you don't stop and turn around. you run. got it?"

he raised his hand and the girl leaped at kira. "run" kira yelled as she jumped in the air. hikaru, kaoru and mita bolted for the stairs. "twilight kick!" kira sent the girl flying across the hallway. jack the soul sucker jumped down from the window and headed toward kira. she drew her dark angel out. it's blade glinting in the dark light.

jacks hand clasped around kira's blade. she was too late. jack grasp around her blade meant that she was opened for any attacks. he arched his left hand and plunged it into her chest. he raised her high in the air and she spit up blood. he smiled and throw her across the room. she was unprepared for this attack. the prefect timing. for that one moment kira dropped her guard and was left defenceless. jack crept into the shadows.

the twins took a peek at what was happening. they couldn't see kira at all. they didn't listen to what kira told them to do. this was bad. very bad. jack the soul sucker came back into the light of the moon. his claws covered in blood as he licked them clean. his servant girl had blood all over her mouth and clothes. they were moving toward the stair case. toward the twins and an afraid mita.

"crap he's coming this way. and I don't see any sign of kira anywhere?" hikaru said.

"you can't hind from me forever." jack called getting closer. "that friend of yours was very tasty. her soul was how would you put it. delicious?"

"we gotta ran" mita said.

"but we can't leave kira here? what if she's hurt?" kaoru said.

"damn bustard!" hikaru hit the wall. "this is not how it should have ended." tears streamed down his face. "no. mita is right. we have to run. that's what kira told us to do. so. we run." hikaru stood up and wiped the tears away, so did the others. they started to run down the stairs.

"a game of chase, I like it when they run" he said. he started to appear in the shadows and windows as hikaru, kaoru and mita ran. they turned corners and jumped down stairs. did whatever they could to get away from jack the soul sucker.

the twins and mita skidded around a corner and found the rest of room1-A. they came to a halt with their eyes darting from window to window. the was no sign of him anywhere.

"where were you guys?" one of them asked. "we called off the thing to look for you?"

"wait. where's Tyrone?" renge asked.

"I have something bad to say," hikaru's eyes looked sad. something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. a shadow moved past the window in the shape of a cat.

"did you guys just see that shadow move across the window?" kyoko asked. they started to hear ghost like noises. the shadow appeared again, on the wall this time. everyone screamed.

suddenly takuma appeared out of nowhere "surprise. the host club wins again" he smiled.

"boss, that wasn't funny!" kaoru said. the rest of the host club members came out of hiding and so did neko with his doll.

"that was so much fun. we should do this again sometime?" he said with a smile. suddenly a cold chill spread through the room. more and more shadows started to appear on the walls with every flash of lightening.

"ok guys you can stop with the Halloween stuff. you got us pretty good" hikaru said.

"that's isn't us?" takuma said. a flash of lighting appeared and then the room was full of red glowing eyes. a sick reek of death hung in the air. another flash of lighting and a figure stood in the window.

jack the soul sucker.

the people that surrounded them were his soulless servants. they were covered in blood and gore. there was even a little girl there to. and she looked as crazy as the rest did. jack gave a hand gesture and all of them jumped on the room1-A class and the host club, pinning them to the ground in a dead lock.

"hey hikaru. what were you going to tell us?" takuma asked.

"you know that guy up there right?" the grip around hikaru's arms tighten, he let out a gasp of pain. "that guy killed kira and sucked out her soul. we don't know where she is at the moment."

"what?" takuma looked at the shadowy figure that stood on the window. he wore a black tattered cloak and a long scarf covering his shoulders and neck. he wore a mask to cover his eyes. it looked a lot like the mask kira wore. "you bastard!"

"takuma. are you ok?" renge asked.

"you bastard! get your fucking ass down here! you killed Tyrone!" takuma got up despite the fact he was in a dead lock with one of his servants. takuma kicked the guy in the knee and dislocated his arm. "get your ass down here. I'm going to tear you to bits!" he pointed at the ground. his eyes were full of tears. kira had once said that rage and being upset dulls the mind making it harder to fight. she said to relax and take it easy. when holding a weapon

"takuma. your spirit energy. it's going crazy calm down!" but nothing rage said worked.

"takuma. what are you saying?" renge felt tears run down her face. kyoko used her fire breathe to get out of her lock.

"Mr. dark is dead. then I want in on the fight as well. he made me promise not to use my powers as a Tao wielder for bad things and not to hurt people. I'm still going to stand by that promise" kyoko balled up her fists.

jack the soul sucker had a smile on his face. he jumped down, still with that smile on his face. "I have no intentions on eating any of you anymore. I have simply, had enough." takuma yelled out in angry and confusion. he charged with his fist arched back ready to strike a blow.

jack held up his hand and takuma was frozen. "are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. with his right hand pointer finger, he slipped it under the mask and lift it up to expose bright purple glowing eyes with thin black slits in the middle. "what can I say. you guys are all scaredy cats." he pulled the mask and cloak off. jack the soul sucker was actually kira.

"Tyrone? but how?" takuma's eyes widened. he relaxed and then he could move again. "I thought that you got your soul sucked out?"

"oh please. Tyrone defeated that guy ages and ages ago. before he came to this school." hanabusa said.

"wait. what are the night class students doing here?" hikaru asked.

"these are the so called night class students?" renge said. "why is there a night class anyway?"

"to house us vampires." hanabusa smiled.

"hanabusa. you can't around telling people that were vampires. it just isn't natural?" akatsuki said.

"but I'll admit it was fun scaring these guys" ruka smiled.

"there all vampires?" renge said slowly.

"well not all vampires" ryku leaned on the wall. "Redgy and that are here to. which reminds me. Tyrone. what did you do with him?"

takuma look dumb found at kira. he noticed drops of red liquid fall from her. she felt wobble and started to fell. takuma caught her. they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. suddenly Tyrone appeared. "wait. there are two Tyrone's? awesome" renge smiled. kira straighten and walked toward this new Tyrone.

"actually, I'm Redgy" he took off the wig. kira picked up a chair, she slammed over his back. "ow. Tyrone what the hell?" rubbed his neck.

"you didn't have to stab me through the heart!" kira said.

"well you said believable so I did believable" Redgy sighed.

"that was a little bit to believable!" kira crossed her arms.

"wait. so Redgy pretended to be Tyrone and Tyrone pretended to be a crazed idiot on the loose?" hikaru had a worried look on his face.

"no. the part of jack the soul sucker was played by Redgy until he tried to take my soul. that was when we switched places and I was jack the soul sucker. I through that part in to confuse you and make it believable. I asked the night class to help out as well. they carry certain powers that I needed. the others were just there to pretend. then once you guys were convinced and I had you guys in one room. I took off the mask and got you all. and I did leave lots of clues to" Tyrone smiled, a flash of lighting appeared. takuma had expected kira to cower in fear. but she didn't.

"why aren't you?" takuma pointed at her.

"oh that. Rima, you can stop with the lighting now. I'm pretty sure you've scared them enough" kira looked at a girl with light orange hair.

"ok" she said.

"who are these guys?" the twins jerked their thumbs toward the little girl and a woman standing behind her.

"it's us" the little girl said. the girl behind her had a cigarette in her mouth. "suki and seto!"

"you're kidding me right?" the twins stood up.

"honey" suki was the little girl. she jumped toward honey. as his arms circled around her body a cloud of candy pink filled the air. suki turned into a bunny. honey hugged her.

"oh great. more trouble. again." seto moaned. "hey Tyrone. nice prank by the way. toped whatever these guys did their life" seto jerked her thumb toward ryku and Cory.

"hey. no fair. I never got the idea to use an old bounty poster as a prank before?" ryku said.

"well it's true?" seto walked toward honey and suki. she grabbed suki from honey's arms. "come on you. see ya later Tyrone. make sure you kick his ass to." seto waved.

"couldn't we stay a little while longer seto?" suki asked.

"no we couldn't. you're lucky that I'm getting you out of here before you change" seto said.

"um Tyrone. do you know those people?" renge asked.

"cousins." she said.

"really? and what about the others here. the ones from the night class?" she pointed to them.

"cousins as well. everyone here that you guys don't know are related to me. I just asked them to help out, but it looks like I win" kira smiled. "I finally got takuma to swear. and it's about time to". she started to tremble from how much blood she's lost. takuma steadied her. that was what this prank was all about? just to get him to swear?

"Tyrone can answer any questions you may have tomorrow" he picked her up. he started to walk out of the room.

the next day.

"well. kira got us all and put room 1-A on the front of the newspaper." hikaru said.

"she did get us good?" kaoru said. the twins were waiting outside in the court yard. kira slowly walked up to them.

"she can be scary when she wants to be" mita said.

"yeah. and she's a good actor." they said.

"hey guys. what you doing?" she asked.

"waiting for you." they said. mita hid his face behind a newspaper with the picture of room 1-A on the front cover.

"oh hey mita. I must admit. you were actually pretty brave of you to sign up for that." kira smiled.

"well. I did it because we hadn't had the chance to talk since your fifth birthday?" he said.

"you two knew each other for that long?" the twins said. kira nodded. kaoru looked at his watch.

"by the way kira, has that wound of yours healed yet?" hikaru asked.

"yeah. eco healed it for me, that's why I like her." kira shrugged.

"those animals have special powers?" he said, kira nodded.

"whoa look at the time. we don't want to be late." he grabbed kira's shoulder and hikaru's arm. he pushed them in front of him. " come on. the boss is going to get angry if we don't show up. he hasn't seen kira for a while and I think that is starting to get to him?" he let go of their shoulders and they walked in front of him.

hikaru wants her to notice him for who he is, kaoru thought, I think they are going to go better now? kira turned to hikaru and started to talk to him, she smiled and laughed. "they're going to be ok." kaoru smiled.

Ch20. reveal

kira was looking outside the window. this was the last week of school, she was looking forward to getting back into the sweeper business with Sven and Conner. and she was looking forward to going around japan and meeting up with all her friends again.

takuma was watching her from a distance. he sighed and smiled. "hey boss" hikaru said.

"you know. this week is the last week we'll see her you know" kaoru smiled.

"what? then we should make it the best time of her life then" takuma smiled. "I don't want my little girl to have a bad time with her last days with us. now do we?" a sound of glass shattering filled the room. kira was laying on the floor suddenly in a starfish pose.

"I'll be back" she said. she raised her legs over her head and flicked them back, sending her whole body in the air. her hand grabbed something on the ground and she stood up. she walked to the door, opened it and it slowly closed behind her.

"where is she going?" hikaru asked, kaoru shrugged.

outside fin held a golf stick and mita stood beside him, girls watched as he smashed golf balls over the clock tower. "wow fin. that one went pretty far" one of the girls said.

"not so surprising. fin has a natural talent for this" mita said proudly.

fin rested the golf stick on his shoulder. "well. I am a professional?" he smiled.

"hey! professional douche bag! the one holding the golf stick" kira stood there. her hair covering her eyes. she held up a golf ball, then she held up her head showing off a black eye. "does this belong to you?"

"well. look what you've become. what are you without your looks now Tyrone?" fin smirked. kira fist connected with his face. her strongest punch yet. the punch sent him flying twenty. no. fifty feet back.

"do you want to have a death wish?" kira covered the golf ball with her fist and started to squeeze. when she opened it the ball suddenly turned to dust. not everyone can do that.

"what?" fin held his nose. "you broke my nose!" he screamed out.

"then hit the golf balls away from the school's buildings!" she yelled. "then maybe I won't have to."

"bastard!" renge butted in. "you hurt and ruined Tyrone's beautiful face. you don't deserve to live anymore."

"hey whoa renge. your taking this a bit to fair?" kira said.

"but he hurt your beautiful—" renge turned around and noticed that kira's eye was alright. "how did you—"

"never mind that. I just needed to get something through that guys thick skull" she said. and her fist was the first thing.

"you think that this is the place?" someone said.

"yes I'm sure" another said. both voice's sounded highly familiar. kira turned her head to see who it was. saphiria, Janos, lin zu la and kenpachi walked into the school grounds, they still wore the same thing they did when kira was working for them.

kira's jaw dropped. Janos noticed her and waved "hey Tyrone. what's up?" he smiled.

"what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"ah. so we are in the right place after all" ash said. he had long black tied low in a ponytail that came down to the backs of his lower thighs and light blue eyes. he wore a black tuxedo with a dark grey dress shirt. he wore black pants and matching black shoes. he was the shortest and youngest of the group.

"ah Tyrone" kenpachi smiled. he had spiked up black hair and black eyes. he wore a dark grey trench coat with black jeans and black shoes. he was the tallest and the scariest in the group "how are you today? good I hope."

"yeah. I guess so. but that still doesn't explain why you're here kenpachi?" kira shrugged.

"that's ok then. I guess we can finish our little fight then?" he pulled out a samurai sword and held it with both hands. suddenly a head popped up on his shoulder. "yumi. get to a safe distance. me and Tyrone are going to finish the fight that we had before."

"ok. good luck Kenny" she said. yumi had short light pink hair and grey eyes. she wore a long sleeved white shirt with pink mini shorts and black shoes. "hi skinny. I'll wait over here so we can talk when you and Kenny are done fighting." she laughed and sprinted to the our side of the schools buildings.

"hold up kenpachi. I don't want to fight you ok. there are people around here that could get hurt and I really don't want to be dealing with these guys right now ok?" kira was trying her best not to fight kenpachi. the last fight they had nearly levelled a whole city. kira had to avoid this at all costs. too late.

kenpachi swung his sword down and hit the ground thinking he hit kira. she jumped into the air before he could get her again. "I don't want to fight you kenpachi." she landed, skidding across the stones.

"yeah you get 'em Tyrone. I believe in you!" renge said.

"you're not helping renge!" kira stood up.

"but do it for me" she asked.

"who's side are you even on?" kira shouted.

"come on, rip him to shreds!" she called.

"are you even listening to a single word I just said?!" she asked.

"come Tyrone. get him!" she yelled.

"obviously not" she sighed.

"who is this chick. who cares. if it will get kira to fight me then I'm going to have to do some damage to this girl." kenpachi arched his sword back and attacked renge who was standing in front of him. something blocked him from hurting her. before renge knew it kira was standing behind her with her sword drawn and blocking kenpachi's.

"renge." kira whispered.

"yes?" renge whispered.

"get out of here. before you get hurt." kira counter attack kenpachi, she swung her sword around and hit his arm, but not cutting it. renge nodded and ran into the schools buildings. she was going to tell the others.

"now that's more like it. I was beginning to think that you had lost your will to fight" kenpachi started to swing wildly at kira. she was dodging and blocking everyone. kenpachi saw an opening and cut kira's shoulder. she jumped back and held her arm. "you're getting sloppy Tyrone. I have come up against powerful enemies but you're the only one to defeat me. and now you're just going to end up like they are. worthless."

"I guess there's no helping it then?" kira straighten up. "if you want a fight kenpachi. then I'll give you one. just try not to kill anyone else. got it?" she rolled her shoulders back and held out her sword. the blade started to light up. suddenly black shadows started to surround her body. engulfing it whole. when they faded kira was changed.

she wore a black trench coat and black jeans with black boots. her sword was twice its size and the black shone with a red tint. her hair had changed to, it was now black. "you brought this on yourself kenpachi!" she let go of her spirit energy and it circled around her acting like wind. the only think that stayed the same was her eye colour, and that was glowing intensely. suddenly black wings shoot out of her back.

"there's that look. you've still got that killer look in your eyes" kenpachi arched his sword back and so did kira. "now come at me with all you've got!" he started his sprint and so did kira. she actually looked like she was going to kill him. there blades clashed and a huge light shoot out.

white tread tangled around kenpachi and kira. Janos's special glove circled around them. kira couldn't move otherwise she would be cut. "good now that you guys can leave that as a tie saphiria would like to have a word with Tyrone if you don't mind kenpachi?" Janos said. the white tread disappeared and kira fell backwards.

"releasing my spirit energy like that always takes the life out of me" she said.

"aww. Kenny tied with kitty. oh well. Kenny and skinny can do this some other time?" yumi jumped up on kenpachi's back. "I hope you had fun Kenny. but I think skinny is a little bit out of shape?"

"I guess so. well there's no point in me staying here anymore?" kenpachi shrugged.

"kenpachi. as one of the newest members of crimson you well stay here until I am finished." saphiria had her arms crossed.

"no way. kenpachi is a number?" kira stood up. "what number is he?"

"number eleven" Janos said. "hey kira. before you go off with saphiria I have to tell you something about rinslet."

"oh and what's that?" kira slid her hands behind her head. the shadows engulfed her again and faded, she was back to normal "another facial melt down? or clothing last season?" she half smiled.

"well no, none of that actually" he scratched the back of his head. "she's pregnant." kira froze. her mouth hung open and her left eye brow twitched. she stood like that for five minutes before saying a word.

"you have got to be kidding me right?" kira exaggerated. "she is going to have a baby?"

"yeah" Janos nodded.

"who's daddy?" she asked.

"I am." he said "were expecting July."

"you?" kira pointed at him. "I would have actually thought that she ended up with Sven instead of you?"

"hey" he snapped.

"don't take opinions on it. it was just a thing I had going?" she shrugged. "that reminds me. saphiria. you wanted to talk?"

"yes I did" she still had that same facial expression, emotionless. ever since the first time she met her, that expression has never change. "privately." she started to walk away and kira followed her with her hands behind her head. an old habit of hers that she couldn't shake.

after ten minutes takuma came out with the rest of the host club. he noticed Janos, ash and kenpachi standing there not talking to one another. suddenly a head popped up on kenpachi's shoulder.

"look Kenny. it's that guy kitty was talking about. the one who defeated the vizard in three shoots and not get hurt" yumi pointed to takuma and smiled.

"oh. he did, did he? well this changes things." a thin smile spread across kenpachi's face. "hey you. the one with the blonde hair." he called out. takuma and honey both looked at each other.

"which one do you mean?" honey asked. he held his bunny.

"the one who's not holding the stuffed toy rabbit" kenpachi sighed.

"yeah?" takuma stepped forward. "what is it?" he posed. "what can god's chosen one do for you today?"

"this is the guy kira was talking about? were screwed" Janos sighed.

"were all fuck if this guy gets in on the fight?" kenpachi rolled his eyes. "screw it. this guy wouldn't even give my sword nothing more than an axe chop?"

"hey. if you're going to insult people do it someplace else" hikaru said.

"that's our job" kaoru crossed his arms.

"aww. your no fun then?" yumi stood in front of the twins. the looked down and jumped back.

"argh. when did you get there" they said.

yumi laughed. "I've been here the whole time. so what games do you play?"

"they play the which one is hikaru game my dear" takuma bent down to her and smiled.

"there he goes again" hikaru said flatly.

"he needs to stop doing that to every girl he comes across" kaoru sighed.

"but the only person who hasn't fallen for it is kira. she usually just takes it as a friends kind of way?" hikaru shrugged, "or does something to hurt him?"

"ok. come on boys. let's play the which one is hikaru game" yumi grabbed both twins hands and ran off somewhere.

"cute kid. one father to another. which it when they get to the teens, they get pushy?" takuma shrugged.

"I'm not a father. and aren't you a little bit young to have kids?" kenpachi wondered.

"well yes I am. but my little girl is just the cutest" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of kira and him on her birthday.

"when did you take a picture of kira-chan taka-chan?" honey asked.

"oh this was a while ago" takuma shrugged.

"so. I'm curious on where you got your training from?" ash said.

"oh. I got mine from being kira's apprentice" he said.

"then you are a worthy opponent" kenpachi licked his lips.

"there will be no fighting" someone said. kira leaned on the wall as saphiria walked past her. kira's eyes had changed from her usual casual look to a firey look. the killer in her eyes would scar a little girl. "not yet." kira bounced of the wall and stuck he hands in her pockets. she walked past takuma and kenpachi, she walked past kyo, mori and honey. she walked into the schools buildings. she walked past the twins.

"dammit. I didn't even get a good fight out of that?" kenpachi said.

"don't worry Kenny. you'll get her next time" yumi smiled.

"that's going to take a while" Janos said.

"what do you mean by that girly?" yumi asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that name." he balled up his fists "I mean that we won't see kira for a while."

"what did you tell her saphiria?" ash asked.

"I told her" she paused "the truth."

back in music room 3. kira sat with her arms followed, her legs crossed and not a smile. takuma looked at her worried. "who were those guys?" hikaru asked.

"if they were talking to kira and calling her Tyrone. my guess is she knows them" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"oh. that does explain a lot" kaoru said.

"we saw two of them before." kyo said.

"that's right" takuma said. "saphiria and Janos. I think that's what their names are?"

"that reminds me. kira. the woman was talking to you about something. what did she say?" hikaru asked. all attention turned to her.

"I can't tell you" her voice sounded off.

"please don't tell me that there going to rehire you as an assassin?" takuma said worried.

"no. nothing like that. it's nothing you guys need to worry about." she sounded sad. "next year I will only be here for a few days. then you will not see me for a while. perhaps never again?"

"what are you talking about? is this to do with the talk you had with saphiria?" takuma asked.

"I told you that it had nothing to do with it and I told you to forget about it." kira snapped.

"stop it." honey said. "if kira-chan doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to. you should know that better than anyone else taka-chan. you have been with her from the beginning?"

"you know. honey is right. takuma should have known. he knows me better than anyone else. to tell you the truth guys. I've got something I want to show you." kira stood up. the smile was back on her face and stayed there were it belonged. she walked over to a huge drop cloth hiding something. she grabbed a hold of it and yanked it down showing off a painting. a painting of the host club.

"when did you paint this kira?" takuma asked.

"in my free time. you think I'm always out there kicking bad ass criminals?" she smiled. "this is my version of what takuma means by family."

"oh?" he said.

"you see. I see honey as my little brother and mori as my big brother. cause no matter where I am there always there for me. I don't see the twins as my brothers but as my cousins. mainly because they act it like. however I do see kyo as the mother figure. sorry but where would we be without him?"

"what about me?" takuma pointed to himself.

"oh takuma. I guess I see you as my father. mainly because you act like him when he was at school" kira chuckled. "you even found out that I'm a girl the same way he did with my mother."

takuma scratched the back of his head "I guess so" suddenly his hands swooped around kira in a hug "you really, really think I'm your father. you've made me so happy."

a suddenly knock at the door made takuma let go. kira walked over and opened it. "you know. you can just open the door—" kira jumped back and fell on the floor. a boy stood there. he had spiked up ruby red hair with green eyes. he wore a dark red hoody with dark green cargo pants and black convers shoes.

"what's wrong kira?" takuma asked.

"ichiru?" kira breathed.

"what" takuma said. the boy stretched out his hand to her and she took it. he helped her up.

"how long has it been since I've seen you last?" he said.

"about ten years? wow ichi. your taller than Redgy by two inches. looks like he needs a growth spurt?" kira smiled.

"yeah. I wanted to apologise to him as well." ichiru said.

"um kira. do you know this guy?" hikaru asked.

"well of course I do. he's Reggie's younger twin brother, he's younger" she said.

"but these two look nothing a like?" kaoru said. "and he's the younger one?"

"really? I would have though he kept his old hair style?" ichiru scratched the back of his head. "I did."

"wait Reggie had the same hair style as you do now?" kaoru pointed at him. ichiru nodded. suddenly the twins broke out laughing, hard.

"did I say something funny?" ichiru asked.

"no. the twins are just stupid" kira sighed.

"hey. we heard that" they both rested their hands on their hips and frowned. ichiru chuckled.

"I remember when we used to do that" he smiled.

"ichiru?" someone said. kira looked to the other end of the room. Redgy stood that with a blank stared. he almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise to you and kira. I shouldn't have acted the way I had to you guys. I finally realised that it was ok to be told a part. it's what makes us different" ichiru smiled. suddenly Reggie fist flew into his face and sent him flying.

"you idiot. when you make an apology. you can at least get to the point. and you should cut your hair. and make it look half descent!" Redgy pointed at ichiru who stood up.

"Redgy. why did you hit him when he was apologising?" kira asked.

"no. its ok kira. I kind of had that coming" ichiru smiled. "and it's also good to see that your back to your old self again."

"yeah I guess it is" kira smiled.

"by the way Redgy. what's wrong with my hair style? I like it" ichiru said.

"oh my god!" a girl screamed. there's only two people who would say something like that. kyoko and renge. "who knew Redgy had a twin brother? he's so much cuter then Redgy is" renge.

"hey. I'm standing right here" Redgy shouted.

"I know but your brother is taller, stronger, cuter and has a better hair style" renge smiled.

"forgive me for having a good sense of style" Redgy groaned.

"but he's nothing like my Tyrone" renge hugged kira's arm.

"Tyrone? that's not Tyrone that's—" Redgy covered ichiru's mouth to stop him before he reveal kira's true identity.

"hey. get your hands off of my Mr. dark!" kyoko soccer kicked renge in the back.

"cat fight!" the hitachiin twins yelled out. kira sighed and picked both girls up by the collar's.

"that's enough you two." kira said. renge noticed something on the left side of kira's neck. her tattoo.

"hey Tyrone. I didn't know you had a tattoo on the left side of your neck?" she said. "is it real?" kira's face turned a whiter shade then it already is.

"well yeah of course it is. he got that when he was only ten years old working for crimson—" kira covered kyoko's mouth with her hand.

"you know how she likes to make up stories" kira scratched the back of her head and kept her other hand on kyoko's mouth. the words "I did not make that up. you told me yourself that you used to work for crimson. that's why I call you Mr. dark!" muffled under kira's hand. she pretended like she couldn't hear what kyoko said. when she did.

"she's has girls fighting over her now? I knew she was pretty but this is ridiculous" ichiru said.

"that's right. I'll explain everything to you later ok." Redgy said, ichiru nodded.

"wait how did you guys know about my tattoo?" kira rested her hand on the left side of her neck.

"you mean you did know" hikaru started.

"that your bell was missing?" kaoru finished.

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" kira yelled. "dammit!"

"there's one thing that won't change about her" Redgy moaned.

"we can find it." renge said.

"but to take your mind off of things were going to take you shopping" kyoko smiled.

she sighed "look guys. do you mind if I go with the fan club into town?" kira asked.

"nah." Redgy shrugged. "just make sure you come back alive. better still try not to get into fights. without that bell of yours, you're going to be pretty well known around town."

"tell me something I don't know?" kira moaned.

"be back so ok? commoner" the twins said. kira walked out with kyoko on one arm and renge on the other with six other girls. kyoko and renge are the captains of the fan club. since they couldn't decide on who would lead. the other girls that tagged along were the top six chairwomen of the club. as for kira. she was there idol.

now I know how takuma feels, she thought. but he seems to like. but that's takuma for ya. kira and the girls walked down the streets. people stared at them as they walked by. kira shrunk in their grip really wishing that she was somewhere else.

they were doing what kyoko did on kira's birthday. taking her out shopping for clothes and in the end. it's the same thing. kira carries them home with arms full of shopping bags.

"ok ichiru. kira was being targeted by James who was planning to take her. we dressed her up as a guy and gave her a voice changer so she has a voice like a guy. we then gave her a new name. Tyrone Cross. he said to use his name because it was so well known. he changed his name to Keith Cross. we stay with kira twenty four seven to make sure the she's ok. or if she can't handle a fight." Redgy started to explain.

"wait. James is alive?" ichiru asked.

"yeah. and he has his powers back to because of black blood. it turned out that he did actually die that day. his father used the black blood to bring him back to the world of the living. sick twisted bastard. he's even more crazy then he last was. thinking that he kill kira then kill himself just so he could be with her." Redgy sat down.

"kira's back." hikaru said.

"she looks tired?" kaoru looked at takuma who was pacing back and forth waiting for her to come back.

"hey boss" hikaru said.

"why didn't you go out after your so called daughter?" kaoru smiled.

"I wanted to hear about why kira came here. so how did you find out about it?" takuma asked.

"well. she went missing for three mouths. no one knew where she was?" Redgy shrugged. "all I remember was her walking up to the front door of the house and telling us that she was being targeted. she explained everything she us about what he was doing and why. that's mainly one of the reasons she ended up here."

kira partially fell through the door. "they took me to every shop in town saying which shirt looked best on them and then they forced me to go to their house's and say good bye. it was horrible." she sighed heavily. "I just want to go and take a break from all this."

"man is she ok?" ichiru asked.

"yeah. her personality has changed over the years. well. since she quit working for crimson anyway?" Redgy shrugged "she's become more relaxed and easy going instead of giving everyone the cold shoulder every day of the week. I have never seen he this happy before." Redgy craned his neck to look at kira who was still lying on the floor. "hey takuma. kira's fallen asleep again. could pick her up and take her to a couch?"

"sure thing" takuma smiled. he walked over to kira.

"who is that?" ichiru pointed to takuma who was lifting up kira.

"that is the one and only takuma sohma. he's quiet famous actually. the only newbie to wield such a powerful weapon and defeat a vizard with less than five shoots. and he's the apprentice of kira herself. he's actually quiet powerful really?" Redgy said.

"so how famous is taka-chan?" honey asked. he was eating cake.

"only to those who have a connection with the amotto family. the rumours have been spread as far as Beijing china" he slipped his hands behind his head.

"seriously? that far?" the twins sounded shocked. "I knew he was a good fighter but that is just amazing."

"it's not every day that a human with supernatural spirit energy comes along and defeats a vizard. takuma is one of a kind" Redgy smiled.

ichiru looked at the time. "I'm sorry but I have to go. it was fun catching up with you reggae or Redgy or whatever you call yourself now?" ichiru said.

"it Redgy, and it was nice catching up with you to. I tell kira you said bye ok" Redgy waved.

"so we've settled our differences then?" ichiru asked.

"yeah we have" Redgy nodded. ichiru waved good bye and so did Redgy. they weren't fighting anymore, nor did they look the same. they were happy as they were. as friends. as partners. and as brothers . . .

the next day.

kira had fallen asleep in the middle of the host club business hours. again. she felt her shoulder being nudged and her eyes flickered open. she sat up suddenly and tried to look lively "I wasn't sleeping, I swear." she said in a blur.

"look Tyrone. or should I say dark angel" renge was there. she held something in her hand. a shining gold bell attached to a long piece of black ribbon. "I looked up the crimson numbers. there a group of assassins, only few who have exceptional skills can become a number. and you're the number thirteen. the greatest assassin dark angel, you said before you killed your targets "your no longer welcome to heaven. so I have come to welcome you to hell" then bang. wow. I can't believe I got all that off the internet. but it also said that you suddenly quit with an unknown reason."

kira's head was bowed as she stood up. "it wasn't an unknown reason. ash knew it and he told them. I said not to put that information in. that information was because of a guy named neon minisuki. I have known his little sister saya minisuki since the age of seven. neon died two years ago because of a crazed idiot who mistook him for a demon and killed him for no reason at all. he gave me three things. his blood stained red scarf, his bamboo flute. and the bell you have in your hands, it is still blood stained." kira said.

renge gaped at kira "I did know. I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"it's ok. besides. know any good way to get blood out of ribbon. I've tried everything." kira smiled and shrugged. though renge probably spread the rumours around the school and probably throughout japan. kira was relived in a way.

was it because she could finally stop worrying about the kiryu twins? or was it because she finally had her bell again? was it because she didn't have to worry about everyone knowing about the famous assassin dark angel who mysteriously quit? no that's not it either. she finally realised it.

when she was working for crimson. everyone who knew about the crimson numbers would know that the thirteenth number was a guy when it was a girl. kira didn't want that info past out, otherwise Karratha would come looking for her. Tyrone didn't care what she did. as long as she didn't get herself killed.

when kira first joined crimson. she wielded dark angel and black rose. Tyrone gave his weapon to her to keep safe until he recovered from the black blood incident that spread throughout his body. he had to get that taken out of him immediately. after Tyrone went into a coma kira stopped training all together. walked out into the real world and got an apartment. and in all this time. kira has never heard or seen black rose's true form. one day when she sitting alone on the roof tops was when she met saphiria. she offered kira a job to work for crimson as an eraser. kira told her "I might consider your offer. come back in three days to hear my answer." she took a sip of milk. kira was hoping that saphiria would have forgotten all about the deal but she returned three days later just as kira had asked.

"well? what is your answer?" saphiria asked.

"if I join you. what's in it for me?" kira asked.

"to bring peace to the world and rid it of evil. that is crimson's only goal" she said.

"rid the world of evil huh? that is impossible for one group. you can't rid the world of evil and let only good remain. the process will just start over again. and no one can change that. good can only exist alongside evil but there has to be a balance so that evil won't over shadow the good, and that good mustn't wipe out the bad, otherwise they themselves become evil. but you might need the legendary dark angel on your side to help in your goal. so. I'm in. when do I start?" she asked.

and on that day. kira amotto was known as an assassin. completing every task given to her with ease and she was never caught. she was only ten years old when they asked her to join.

two years had passed and for her twelfth birthday. she became the number thirteenth crimson number. the best of the best. code name.

dark angel.

over the years she has proven her skills to them and she was well respected throughout the crimson society. then one day. she quits crimson after four long years as an assassin. after only just realising that those four years of her life were wasted on a pathetic dream that would never happen. "good can't exist without evil. the ones who destroy evil. become evil themselves. those are the rules that I grow up with. and those rules apply to everything. there must be a balance so that one doesn't over shadow the other in a never ending war." kira once said.

she stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "the truth is. I made the wrong decision and joined crimson. they are the real evil. and then that must have meant that I was evil as well. then I saw a light. a way out of that mess and into the world of the living. that is where I come in. I must restore the balance of the world between good and evil." kira stuck her hands in her pockets and smiled. "I think it's time to release my true form."

her skin started to glow like a star. she started to float in the air. suddenly a blinding light shoot out of kira engulfing her whole. the light turned into one angel wing. and a demon wing. the light faded and kira's feet touched ground. her hands still in her pockets. she rolled her neck around and cracked it.

"the wing of angel and the wing of a demon. light and dark combined in one form. my role in the world is to keep the good form over powering evil and evil over shadowing good. that is the law of the amotto family. and as the legend states." kira said.

"a dark angel will be born." honey said.

"to defeat the one who over powers good" mori said.

"to protect the innocent" kaoru said.

"from evil and risk her life for others" hikaru said.

"to restore peace to the world and keep it from destruction" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"and that legend stands before us as every other law among people. and that is the law of the amotto family. to protect and keep the balance of the world." takuma said.

"look who knows the law of my family? I'm impressed guys." kira smiled. both of her wings started to crack and fragments started to break off like they were made of old stone and crumbling. underneath there were kira's true wings. the wings she shown off were only fakes created by kira's weapon, dark angel. the rest of the fragments burst off into light and dark leaving her newly exposed shimmering black wings. when they caught the light they reflected like diamonds in the night sky. they were so beautiful. "it's good to finally show my true wings. all those other wings were starting to hurt my back."

kira stretched her arms up and her wings followed upwards. when they were stretched out like this they nearly reached the ceiling they were that big. her arms flopped down and her wings pulled back in the normal passion. "let's see how well I can do with my flying. now you'll have to forgive me for this but I haven't done this in a while so you'll have you forgive."

"what are you saying?" takuma asked.

"using my own wings instead of the wings my weapon gave me. those wings are easy to move around. but my wings are a lot better than that," kira smiled.

"I heard that, you know" dark angel said. kira flicked her pointed finger and the window opened. she jumped out of it and opened her wings. they seemed even more beautiful in direct sunlight.

now they know the truth. now they know everything about me. I can't do anything more. they know everything know. to the part about the Eden bots, to the part about shinigami. to where they found out about her powers. and the part about her family. but there were things she couldn't tell them. about what really went on that day eleven years ago. she had learnt to keep her memories a secret. even to ryku. the horrors that were seen that day. it was much, much more gruesome than that. and yet kira still remains sane? about the prophase about the true dark angel. there were many things she couldn't tell them. and there were things that she couldn't protect them from. but still. she couldn't just let them die. they had a family, mother, father, siblings. people close to them. she didn't. so to her, this was her new family.


	5. Chapter 21-25

Ch21. kyo's day out

"wow. look at all this stuff. there's so much food" Sven smiled and started to eat.

"yeah whatever. just remember one thing." kira had her hands behind her head.

"what's that?" he said with a mouthful.

"that were here on a mission. not to stuff ourselves with food. got it?" she started to walk away. "I'm going to go an take a look around to see if there here yet?" kira, Sven and Conner were on a sweeper mission in the holidays.

kira wore her sweepers outfit. people knew her better this way. she walked down one of the expo's giant walkways filled with people who came to check out all the cool stuff here. kira felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her back.

"oh kira, thank goodness I ran into you here." a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes was there panting. "it's Jeremy. I can't find him anywhere? could you please."

"I'll keep a look out. when I find him. I'll bring him back ok?" kira smiled and gave the woman the thumbs up sign. the woman sighed in relief and let go of kira's arm. "now if I was a kid where would I be? oh I know. the play pen with all those other kids." she continued to walk.

kyo's eyes opened. he was sitting on one of the benches in the expo. people walked past him. "what the? where am I? and how did I get here? I could of sworn that I was sleeping in my bed a minute ago?" he pushed up his glasses. thinking. "no wait. I remember now. takuma came in saying something about a commoners expo? oh well. I'll just call a someone to come and get me" he reached into his right pocket. which was apparently empty.

"that's odd? oh wait. maybe I could try getting a cab?" he reached into his left packet. which was also empty. he sigh and stood up. there was an information sheet above the bench he was sitting at. he was on the second floor. he had no money, no wallet and no way of getting out of here. "prefect. could things get any worse?" he pushed up his glasses. suddenly a little kid bumped into him and fell down. he had short brown hair and light blue eyes. when the boy looked up at kyo, fears shock his body. kyo had his scary face.

the boy screamed out in terror and ran into a girl. "there you are Jeremy. I've been looking all over for you. your mother was getting worried so she asked me to look for." it was kira. she took the finishing sip of her milk shake and through it in the bin behind her without even looking. she helped the boy up. the boy ran behind her. "what's up with you?"

"kira?" kyo said.

"oh. hey kyo. what are you doing here?" she asked.

"takuma" he pushed up his glasses.

"oh. I see. so there here to?" kira moaned. all he had to say was one word and she knew exactly what happened. "great. well come on you. your mother is waiting" she picked the boy up and placed him on her shoulders. "coming kyo? you're not going to make it out of here all by yourself. you could get lost?" she smiled. after taking Jeremy back to his mother kira heard kyo's stomach groan. she turned and looked at him with a smile "hungry?"

Later.

"ok so what do you want?" kira and kyo stood first in line at a fast food place.

"anything. just make sure it's a lot of. and don't forget to get a reseat?" he said.

"ok. I'll have this, this and this" kira pointed to food orders one, three and five.

"ok. but this isn't what you usually order?" the girl said.

"it's ain't for me. it's for him." kira jerked her thumb at kyo, who yawned "I'll have my usual thanks"

"ok" the girl put down her order. where did kira find such a cute guy? and where can I get one like him? or maybe I could ask if there dating or not? "hey kira."

"yeah?" she said.

"are you two dating?" the girl asked.

"no way. this guy is single. I think?" kira took her order and sat in one of the tables the had in the corner. kyo grabbed out one of the burgers and started to eat.

I wonder. how did kyo and takuma become friends? they have nothing in common? she thought, kyo usually does something to gain something out of it. I guess we'll never know the answer? she took a sip of her shake.

"I know what you're thinking" kyo rested his chin on his crossed fingers. "you're thinking about how me and takuma became friends?"

kira made a face. oh crap. now he can read minds? who the heck is this guy? she thought.

"it's simple really. I have something to gain from him" he smiled.

"figures" she sighed. so he was just guessing?

"it's only that his is the next heir to the sohma family and his father is chairman. and the fact that I found it fun to watch him play dumb all the time" he said.

"so you only hang around him for self-entertainment?" she sigh and took a sip of her milkshake. "what a douche."

kyo looked around. "kira. do you know any of these people? they seem to be staring at us and I find it uncomforting."

"yeah. they'll probably spread rumours about it now? but I don't give a shit what they do. they know exactly what I would do if I found out who was spreading rumours about me or anybody else close to me." kira sighed and finished off the last of her milkshake. she noticed a metal bin at the other side of the room.

she held up her milkshake high over her head. "what are you doing?" kyo asked.

"shooting hoops" kira through the empty cup high over the people's heads who walked past. it landed in the hole of the bin. "ten points" she smiled. "ok. let's go. your probably wanting a cab to get out of here or something?" kira stuck her hands in her pockets and started to walk away. kyo followed her.

"well. now that I'm here. I can at least take a look around?" he shrugged a shoulder.

"where do you think kira ran off to? she hasn't been back yet in over a hour and a half? where is she?" Sven said.

"maybe she's watching us and doesn't want to come near us with the pile of food in your arms?" Conner sighed.

"hey. I'm hungry and I need to eat" Sven snapped. "are you sure that she's watching us?"

"I don't know. maybe? or she just got herself side-tracked and forgot about it?" he shrugged.

"yeah. very helpful Conner." Sven moaned.

"or she could be with one of those boys from that school she goes to?" Conner said.

"what? you know. just by copying me. she's got girls attached to her like a fly is to a hot dog?" Sven smiled "it's amazing what a gentleman can do?"

"you decide to bring that up now?" Conner sighed. "your hopeless."

"wow. I haven't seen pearls like this in a while here?" kira and kyo were looking at one of the jewellery stores scattered around the place.

"there usually up in the Hokkaido region. I wonder what they're doing here?" kyo placed his hand on his chin.

"now are you ready to take a cab home?" kira asked sticking her hands behind her head.

"what's got you in a hurry?" he asked. "by the way. what are you doing in your sweepers outfit and here?"

"you want to know?" she half smiled.

"not really" he sighed.

"then don't ask me" she started to walk away.

"hey" he snapped.

she stopped walking and turned around. "oh. so he is interested" she smiled. "I'm here on a mission. it's said that a bunch of escaped criminals are said to come here and steal the people's money and anything they can get their hands on. but they have no idea that I'm here."

suddenly one of the signs fall close to where kira and kyo were standing. without even realising it kyo circled his arms around kira and pushed her down. a cloud of dust came from it. when kira opened her eyes kyo was kissing her.

he jumped back and touched his lips, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "don't tell anyone. ok?"

"no problems here" she stood up. this makes number five of the host club members, so all up this makes seven people. seven people? this sucks "what the hell was that?"

"one of those neon signs fell down. from where?" kyo pushed up his glasses, his voice still trembled a bit.

"hmm." kira rested her hand on her chin and looked around. she knew that sign didn't come from anywhere on the second floor. it could have come from the third or fourth floor. so someone must have carried it over here and tried to kill her? who knew that an ex-assassin would have been assassinated right there and then. but if it hadn't been for kyo she wouldn't have made it. I guess he isn't all that bad? she thought.

"we have a report for a missing child. first name kyo, last name soran. please come to the front desk on the fourth floor. your guardian Mr. sohma is here." a voice said through the speaker. "kyo is six feet two with short black and grey eyes. he is seen wear prescription glasses. thank you."

kira looked at kyo. he balled up his fists and narrowed his eyes. people around them stared at him and whispered. "takuma you idiot. I'll kill that guy once I get my hands on him" he shouted.

"come on you. there's no point in hanging around here then?" kira started to walk toward the stairs and kyo followed her muttering something under his breathe. probably about what he is going to do to takuma when he sees him?

"you know kyo. you're not all that bad" she said.

"what?" he said.

"I can't believe that I only just figured that out. on my birthday. I actually expected you to not give me anything. but instead you gave me a bracelet. with my name engraved in it with a gem to. and then you save me. so. you're not all that bad. you may think you play the bad guy role. but when I think about it. your actually nice" she looked at him with a smile. "I'm sure the others haven't figured it out and just see you as the cool and gets whatever he wants guy, but your actually caring." she turned back to the way she was walking in. leaving kyo with a blank stare at her. she turned back when she noticed he wasn't coming. "hey kyo. coming?"

"right" he said.

they arrived on the fourth floor. front desk, where takuma and the other members of the host club were there. "oh kyo. you're ok" takuma smiled and started to walked up to him when he noticed someone else. "and why is kira with you?"

"has kira-chan come to play with us?" honey asked.

"play with us, play with us, play with us" the twins sang.

"I didn't come to play with you guys." she said.

kyo looked at her. she was sipping another milkshake. "when did you get that?" he asked. he was stilling thinking about what she said about him. those nice things. kira really is amazing in some ways. and in others, you just can't explain it.

"when you weren't looking?" she smiled. "well. enjoy the rest of your day guys" she turned around and started to walk to way she came. she placed the cup in the bin as she walked away.

"aww. kira-chan didn't come play with us" honey sulked.

"kira. is on a mission right now" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"what?" takuma started to stomp out of the front desk room when kyo stopped him. "she isn't alone. Sven an Conner are here to. so you don't have to worry ok?"

takuma relaxed and took a deep breathe. "if anything happens to my little girl I know who is responsible" he held up his hand.

"there he goes again" the twins said flatly.

Conner and Sven were on the second floor waiting for kira to come back. then it happened. gun fire and everyone crouching on the floor. five men dressed in black came into the room holding machine guns and laughing. "right boys. take anything and everything. got it?"

"right boss" they said. the two waited for kira to come but she was nowhere to be found. we can't wait for her to come here now, otherwise someone could get hurt.

"Conner we have to do something?" Sven whispered.

"right" he nodded.

Sven used his net to catch two of them and then he took out the other two with his sleeping gas. Conner was left to take out the head boss.

"oh tough guy huh. what are you going to do? call your mummy" the boss taunted. Conner didn't listen. "hey kid. you might want to take a look at this" the boss revealed a big red button and beside it was a smaller green button. "you know what this is? it's a detonator once a push the red button this whole building goes boom. so if you want to get everyone in here out safely. you'll do what I say" he gave a sinister smile. "I want one hundred million dollars. and everything else in this place that's worth cash. oh and don't try anything funny or I'll kill everybody in here. this place is laced with bombs so don't go calling the cops or anything like that ok?"

Conner and Sven couldn't move a muscle or everyone in here dies. including them. it would take a miracle to get them and everyone else in here out and stop these guys at the same time. where's kira when you need her?

suddenly a dagger landed centimetre's away from the head man's head. his face was flushed of its colour and beads of sweat formed on his brow. he slowly turned his head to look at the dagger. only, it wasn't a dagger at all. it was a black metal feather. he could see his reflection in it. his eyes widen and he jumped forward.

"what the hell. who through that? you have five seconds to tell me or this place goes boom" he held out the remote control. his whole arm was shaking and his body trembled with fear. "well?"

"up here" someone called out. black wings, dark brown hair and purple glowing eyes.

kira.

"who are you?" he shouted.

"ever heard of the legendary young sweeper who calls herself kira amotto?" she smiled. "I guess so. you're looking at her. and she's about to kick your ass. Conner. I want you to grab the remote from his hands. Sven I want you to keep those other guys from helping him. can you do that?" they nodded and waited. "good. I'll handle the rest."

"how is this kid going to do that? you might want to think about what you're going to do because if I press this button. this place goes up in flames and everybody in it" his voice trembled.

kira raised her left arm and her left wing followed. the tip of the wing shone like metal in the light. she swooped her arm down and her wing followed sending black blades of her feathers at him. one of them hit his wrist and he dropped the control. Conner grabbed it. Sven kept the gang leaders men at bay when they tried to help him.

"everyone. get out of here ok!" kira shouted. suddenly all the people headed for the stairs trying to get out.

"oh no you don't" one of the man picked up a machine gun and aimed it at the people. he fired it, smoke sprouted. clouds covered the peoples escape. and as it faded, a mid-night black wing stayed there. it moved and showed kira. the guy dropped the gun, he was trembling. "that's not possible. how can you still be alive?"

"I guess he doesn't know kira very well" Sven drooped his hat over his eyes and smiled.

"he should have known better" Conner sighed.

"the only enemy that can't be defeated, destroyed or blown up. kira amotto. the one person who can't die. I've heard of you. you're the girl who took out those twins, and that other guy. the one who took out the worst, most craziest criminals in history. and your only seventeen?" one of them said.

"sixteen actually. and I'm about to kick your ass if you don't shut up" she started to walk toward them. suddenly they fell to their knees and started to beg in front of her.

"please don't hurt us. we won't do anything like that again, we promise" they said.

"eh, eh, err . . ." kira had a blank stare at then, she placed one hand on her head and the other on her hip. "huh. your giving up that easily? well that was no fun. I mean. we were walking around all day waiting for you guys. I even knew you were planting bombs around the building. I even knew what time you guy's would get her. I actually expected a fight? but these guy are wimps. honestly you call yourselves the Tokyo gang leaders. and you lose to a girl? man this was a waste of time." she sighed and grabbed the black feather blades "yeah sorry to have to do this to you guys but."

she stabbed them into the five men and pulled them out. they collapsed and weren't moving. "why did you do that for?" Sven asked.

"paralyses. they won't be moving for at least an hour or so?" she said. kira pricked her pointer finger and held out her hand. a blood dropped from her hand and suddenly the blood wipe was back. Sven and Conner have seen it before but only once. it wrapped around the five men and lifted them up in the air. kira slipped her hand in her pocket and started to head of the door "coming?" they nodded and followed her out.

one day later.

"kira I was so worried about you. are you hurt? are you ok? are you—" takuma burst it without thinking.

"going to kick your ass." kira held her head. takuma held her by the shoulders and was shaking her like a rattle. "give me a break guys, I just woke up."

"why the long sleep in?" hikaru asked.

"I was out all night fighting vizard's and androids. those things have been appearing more and more lately" she sighed and touched her shoulder. "and takuma. please move your hands from my shoulder. I have wounds on both of them."

"oh sorry" takuma let go of her shoulders.

"if you guys are going to just stand there with a blank face you may as well come in?" he walked into the kitchen. the host club was visiting kira's house again.

"look kira-chan" honey held up a pink box with a ribbon. "I brought cake" he smiled.

"oh thanks. why are you guys even here?" kira put the box on the bench.

"takuma kept bugging us about why you don't call him back." hikaru said.

"so he called us. then mori, then honey, then kyo. he got us altogether to go out and find you." kaoru said. "we were looking in all the places we thought you might be. but this was the last place we thought you'd be?" he shrugged.

"and here I am" she yawned. "well. at least I know who's been calling me all night?" she scratched the back of her head.

"I smell. cake." honey said.

"that's right. I made some cake so the guys could have some. but they were a no show." kira said.

"where are they?" takuma asked.

"out fighting hygor's or something? there still running the streets. and more and more have been coming out lately" she said.

"and Karratha?" the twins shrugged.

"work." she said.

"Tyrone?" takuma asked.

"he was banged up pretty bad last night. so he's in his room resting. I think?" she shrugged. "well whatever the case" she walked past the host club and out the door, and stretched her arms up "I need to go shopping."

"in your pyjamas?" the twins asked.

"yeah. I do this all the time on weekends." she turned on her hill and walked "I'll be back in a minute guys." she wore a white singlet top and pink baggy pants with white bunny rabbits. she was going bare foot to. her hair was put up in a high pony tail with two locks of hair falling behind her ears.

"I don't think I have ever seen kira with that kind of hair style before?" hikaru said.

"I think it looks better than the one she usual has" kaoru said.

"it's the hair style she used to have before she came to your school." Tyrone stood in the doorway. he was shirtless, tried and covered in bandages. even his fore head.

the twins plus honey screamed. "oh hey Tyrone. kira wasn't lying about you getting hurt real bad" takuma eyed the bandages. "so did you just wake up to?"

"yeah. more or less" he shrugged. "I guess kira's up to and gone shopping?"

"yep" takuma nodded. suddenly Tyrone's stomach growled. he gripped his belly.

"that wasn't me" he said. takuma laughed.

"I think kira takes more after you than anyone else I know" he smiled.

"hey cake." Tyrone eyes off the piece of cake. "kira knows me so well" he cut himself a piece. "you guys want any?"

"yes. I do" honey smiled.

"ok. oh and since you guys haven't been further then the lounge room and kitchen. feel free to check out the whole house, ok?" Tyrone cut honey a piece and gave it to him.

as the host club slowly travelled through the house, honey was thinking about Tyrone. "you know. I actually met tyru-chan and kira-chan when I was little. she didn't talk much and she always had a permanent frown on her face. she was really scary and quiet talented for a five year old. but there was a difference between the kira-chan back then and the kira-chan now. tyru-chan treated her so badly back then" honey squeezed his bunny.

he remembered when he first seen kira at the dojo. she wore a dark grey tank top and black baggy jeans. on the left side of her cheek was a band aid. he remembered the first fight they had. he ran at her, she didn't move a muscle until he grabbed her. she grabbed his collar and throw him on the ground behind her in an unnatural position.

"point" the referee said.

kira back off. honey hopped up and got ready. he thought it was a lucky shoot. but he was wrong. four points later and honey was losing. people started to whisper something to the other people. kira ran at honey, he got ready. but like a snake slipped past him and around the back. honey bent down and tripped her over. honey pinned her down.

"point" the referee called.

one more for kira and that's it. kira glared at honey. she got ready, so did honey. kira ran at honey again. she skidded to a stop in front of him and grabbed his wrist. like swinging a bat she throw him over her shoulder and him down. "game set. kira wins."

"your pretty good for a five year old. my name is mitskuni ishida. what yours?" honey held out his hand. kira stared at his hand for a long time, wondering what to do. slowly she grabbed it.

"I'm kira amoto" she whispered. she took her hand away and walked off to a man with an eye patch over his left eye. he wore a black trench coat, and he wore a disappointed scowl. he looked scary and honey didn't want to mess with him.

suddenly he slapped her across the face sending her to the ground and laid his foot on her back. "you're not worth my time anymore. I trained you not to lose. and what did you do. you lost." he stomped his foot on her back. "your just lucky that your still even worth training."

"you remember it right moridiky? when we first seen kira-chan at the dojo?" honey looked up at mori.

"yeah" he nodded.

"he treated kira-chan so badly then. but now he's so nice?" he said.

"why is there an elevator in a house?" hikaru asked.

"basement?" kaoru shrugged.

"the only way is down?" takuma said.

"oh. that leads to the garage down stairs, it's where kira does all her repairs and keeps her car and motorbike there." Tyrone peeped his head behind a corner.

"kira has a car?" hikaru said.

"kira has a motorbike?" kaoru said.

"kira can fix cars?" takuma said.

"I'm home" someone called.

"hey kira" Tyrone walked away.

"you know. if her parents were still alive today. would kira be as good as a fighter as she is now?" hikaru rested one hand on his hip.

"hikaru. she wouldn't have even met us. she would still be there on that island living in secret." kaoru corrected him.

"there was something else that went on that night." takuma said.

"what are you saying taka-chan?" honey asked.

"she told me that there was a reason James killed her parents. I think she said something to do with an arranged marriage? but it was something to do with that day eleven years ago? remember the story that she told us about how her parents died. that story was made up so it didn't expose the truth behind it" takuma looked in the kitchen.

"we need to give her a lot more credit" the twins said. "she's gone through a lot more than what we ever have."

Ch22. the new apprentice

"good morning young lord" many mean looking guys stood outside the front door of the kasanoda residents. a young man walked down the middle. he had shoulder length red hair pulled into a high pony tail with half up and half down. his eyes were narrow and brown and had a sneer on his face. he wore the kuran academy uniform. both his dress shirt and black jacket were undone and showed off his yellow under shirt. he stopped and glared at all the men that surrounded him. they screamed with terror.

"young lord. will you be taking your car today?" one of them said. he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. he wore a moss green kimono and held a broom stick in both hands.

"no. I think I'll walk from here ok?" the red headed guy walked out the bamboo gates.

school hours had past and the host club was now open for business. and then that ended and the host club were just sitting around waiting for kira to turn up. they knew she was late but she has never been this late.

"so you think she's coming today?" hikaru wondered.

"she did miss the entire day of school. probably not." kaoru shrugged and craned his head toward takuma pacing back and forth. he always did that when kira turned up late. "and you can stop worrying boss. she's coming back. and besides she did warn us about her leaving? maybe she left today?"

"I know. but she wouldn't leave without saying good bye first" takuma snapped.

"she's probably doing a mission right now?" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"oh, you think so?" takuma wondered.

"it seems like the only possible solution to this? and takuma. how long have we known kira for?" kyo asked.

"six months?" he answered.

"and how many times as she arrived late to school?" he asked.

"about three to four times a week?" the twins answered.

"hey. that was my question" takuma snapped.

"oh yeah. if I know kira-chan she's out doing her sweeper job" honey smiled taking a bit out of his cake. mori sat on the other end of the table. he stood up and walked toward the door, he opened it. suddenly a boy fell through it.

"I thought I heard someone there" mori said. "I wasn't expecting this guy?"

the boy had red hair and brown eyes. no it wasn't Redgy. it was one of the first year students form class 1-D. the lowest class group in kuran academy.

"his name is ichigo kasanoda. he's from the class 1-D. he's the kind of person you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley. if he glares at you. you would be frozen with fear. he you talk back to him. he gives you an early death. and spreading rumours about him is a good way to get yourself killed" kyo read out in his black book.

"so tell me. why did you come to the host club?" takuma asked. at least he wasn't thinking about kira anymore.

"well. I came here to talk to mori." he said. he kneed down to him. "please mori. make me your apprentice."

"why would he want to be mori's apprentice?" the twins asked.

"well. because he's has a face that could scar little children half to death and yet he has so many friends?" ichigo said. "I mean. how can someone like him be so popular with everyone else? people love him for him being his self. so I want to be more like him. so please mori. make me your apprentice."

mori had a confused look on his face "uh?"

the sound of the door creaked open, everyone stared at the person who walked in. "would a dog ate my homework explain everything?" it was kira.

"Tyrone!" takuma held open his arms, he had happy tears in his eyes and he ran toward kira. they circled around her and the force of the impact sent kira backwards. "come give daddy a hug."

"will you get off of me!" kira yelled. she placed her right foot on his chest and kicked him off, sending him flying toward the ceiling, touching it and then falling to the ground. "finally." kira stood up and walked toward one of the couches. she was limping on her left leg. honey noticed blood drops fall from her left leg in a trail.

"oh no. tyru-chan is hurt" he ran toward her. "are you going to be ok?" he looked at her with sad eyes.

"hmm, well of course I am" she looked at him confused. then her faced turn sweet. "don't you go worrying about me. I'll be fine ok," she smiled and fluffed up honey's hair.

"that's good then" honey breathed out in relief.

ichigo had a blank face. who is this guy? first he looks like a total badass then he completely changes into a totally cool with it guy? what the hell is wrong with this guy? he thought. and why does he look so familiar?

"oh. you don't know who that is right bassa nova?" hikaru said.

"its kasanoda" ichigo snapped.

"huh? anyway. that there is Tyrone Cross. he's actually quite a popular host. even though he's only been with us half a year" hikaru shrugged.

"he's also known as the schools hero to. he saved a girl from falling on his first day here. he does have quiet the reputation to. but he's a first year, none the less" kaoru said.

takuma hugged kira again. "are you ok? I was so worried about you. I haven't seen you in years." he cried.

"actually" kira pushed him off "it's only been three weeks" she grabbed her leg and swung it up on the couch. "I was late today because I ran into a shinigami. I had actually wanted to come here early to. it's just that I saw it and ran after it. a long and trying battle later and I'm here."

"so. what happened to your leg?" the twins asked leaning on the back of the couch.

"um" kira had a nervous look on her face. "don't get all worried like you used to. ok?" slowly pulled up her trousers showing a huge deep cut. blood stain the sofa and her pants as it dripped off.

"what the hell happened?" hikaru shouted.

"are you going to be ok tyru-chan?" honey asked.

"like I said before. I'll be fine. ain't nothing in this world that can kill me" she gave a thumbs up sign. she winced. "but it just really hurts."

"didn't you say you were half of each?" kaoru said.

"yes. but half of each doesn't mean I can't feel pain." she sighed "stupid black snake."

"what?" kaoru said.

"oh. when a shinigami has a reputation for eating the most of our family's souls or other living or dead souls they earn themselves a nick name. black snake is the name we gave to one. he has a reputation for killing the royal family. he has special claws that in the same way as a snake, releases poison into its victim. slowly killing them. he got me" kira turned her head. "the victim dies a quiet death from the poison, then. the shinigami. comes and eats their souls."

"is everything ok over here?" ichigo walked over. he saw kira's cut on her leg. "hey whoa. are you ok?"

"yeah. I've had worst?" she shrugged. "got any water?"

later when she cleaned her wound with the water and sewed her leg back together again. she dressed the wound and smiled "there. that's better" she stood up.

"are you sure you should be walking around?" ichigo asked.

"yeah. it helps" she said. she noticed something else in the room. she walked over to another room in this place. she opened the door and the kiryu twins were fighting. "what the freaking hell are you two doing? I thought you said you two weren't fighting anymore?" after kira hit them both over the head, she took a deep breath and glared at them.

"man. if I knew her hits were that hard I wouldn't have come here?" ichiru said.

"oh. sorry Tyrone. we were training since ichiru never got the same training I got. I was teaching him?" Redgy said.

she sighed "the cat and the rat huh? well. ok. continue," she walked out again. she noticed something else as well "and if you guys are just going to stand there on the ceiling all day I suggest you find a better place to hide in the near future?" kira folded her arms over her chest and looked up. ryku and Cory stood upside-down on the ceiling.

"damn. I thought we were pretty good?" ryku said.

"and you might want to take it easy from now on." Cory said. both of them jumped down.

"no one has ever survived an attack from the black snake before" ryku crossed his arms.

"better not to get involved in stuff you can't handle" Cory shrugged.

"I swear there twins sometimes." kira said out load. "look guys. I got this cut because I didn't have dark angel with me."

"what? but you never leave without it" ryku sounded shocked.

"yeah. you could at least have got black rose?" Cory sounded just as shocked as ryku did. when kira was an assassin she would always use her gun. she kept her sword hidden and never used it.

"blame Karratha for it. since I have 'that title.' he said I couldn't use it because it wasn't right for me to be wielding such a powerful weapon" kira groaned. "lousy freaking nut job Karratha."

"and why aren't you in your usual style? you know. with your jacket undone and your tie not done up. what happened?" ryku wondered.

"same thing. man. he's taken away pretty much everything that I like." kira sighed. except my job, thank god for that, she thought.

"we're going to have a talk with him ok Tyrone" ryku stuck out his thumbs up sign.

"you can count on us to do it" Cory poked his thumb into his chest. both of them ran out the door leaving kira speechless. they would never do anything without wanting something in return?

"eh. hey wait a minute" kira called out. no answer "dammit. stupid idiots."

"don't go getting in over your head Tyrone. it won't do you any good?" someone said. kira looked at the real Tyrone leaning on the wall holding something in his hand. he throw it to kira and she caught it.

her dark angel.

"how?" she asked.

"Karratha thinks he's so smart. but he hides everything in the one place" he walked over to kira. he placed his hand on her head and fluffed up her hair.

I was expecting the great Tyrone to be older, but he's just a little kid? probably younger than me? but this other guy seems to fit the deception? what the heck is going on here? ichigo thought. and his leg. it's like it never existed in the first place? who is that guy really?

"see ya later Tyrone" the real Tyrone started to walk out the door.

"yeah. later Keith" kira said. Keith was the special name they picked out. Karratha wanted something cute but instead kira choose Keith, if Tyrone's name wasn't going to be Tyrone it would have been Keith.

"you know who that is?" ichigo said. "and what about your leg. it looks good as new?"

"oh. that's right I forgot your new. let's just say that I'm different from any human at this school. there are some people who have special abilities that make them immortal. but it's better to show someone then to explain it?" kira shrugged.

"we're sorry Tyrone." ryku and Cory burst through the door.

"we couldn't find your weapon" Cory look at the weapon in kira's hands. she raised her hurt leg at eye level with them. she let out a massive kick that landed in their faces. they were sent flying across the room. they hit the other side of the room.

she quickly walked over to them. she picked them up by the collar's. "you mean this weapon? you guys are pathetic. you wanted something from me didn't you?" she said.

"yeah. so what if we did? what are you going to do about it—" ryku and Cory were pinned against the wall so hard that the wall cracked. she glared at them with her I'm-going-to-kill-you look. her scariest look ever.

"give my one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" kira asked. her voice was as sharp as her eyes were.

"um" before ryku could finish his sentence kira let them both go. they fell to the floor.

"now get out of my sight before I kick your asses again" kira started to walked away.

I thought mori was bad, this guy is worst. he's like he has a permeate dark side? but there's something else about him? ichigo thought to himself.

"ok. while our good gentleman Tyrone was talking to them. we have come up with a plan" takuma stated.

"oh. so that's what you were doing?" kira said sticking her hands in her pockets. "I've got work to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow then" she waved good bye out the door.

"what is up with that guy?" ichigo wondered.

"ok. let's get this thing into motion" takuma pointed to the twins. "twins let's make this happen. get something for him to wear."

"right boss" the twins said.

after school had finished ichigo was walking toward the front gate of his house. he noticed someone jumping across the roof tops following something. it was a girl with long dark brown hair with a red and black jacket and dark green cargo pants. but the one most noticeable thing was her big purple coloured eyes, they looked weirdly familiar. like he has seen it from somewhere before?

he arrived at the front gates of his home and he walked in. everyone greeted him "good evening young lord."

"young lord. what happen to you?" the boy with the long blonde hair asked.

"nothing" ichigo snapped. "nothing happened at school today. got that?"

"yes young lord" he said. ichigo's hair was in dread locks and he wore dark sunglasses. around his neck was an orange scarf, under his arm was a brown teddy bear with a dark blue bow.

"those idiots. they tricked me." ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to put his hair back to normal again. "I'll show 'em. I'll show 'em all. but one thing. who was that guy Tyrone? with one kick he sent those idiots flying, and that was with his bad leg? what kind of human is he? and he's kinder scary, I think for the first time I was actually scared?"

the next day.

"please allow me to carry your bag" ichigo held out his hands to mori.

"um. no. it's ok. I can do that myself" mori answered.

"hey taka-chan" honey waved.

"hey guys" he smiled. "I see our little ichigo is still following our mori around."

ichigo growled. "what the hell did you guys do to me yesterday?"

"oh. you see the twins can get a little out of hand sometimes. they think that Tyrone is there little play toy and dress him up regularly. when he is not!" takuma jerked his thumb in their direction.

"hey" hikaru said.

"we heard that" kaoru said.

"hey. bassa nova." hikaru looked at him.

"if you're going to visit the host club" kaoru smiled.

"you need to play the which one is hikaru game" they both said wrapping their arms around each other's hips.

"the what?" ichigo had a confused look on his face. he pointed to the one on the right "this one is hikaru?"

"that's correct" they said.

"no it isn't. this time hikaru's the twin on the left and kaoru is the twin on the right. you guys switched places again didn't you?" kira walked past them. her hair was below her shoulders, her jacket was left undone and her tie untied.

"every single time" hikaru said flatly.

"how does she do that?" kaoru asked.

she stopped walking and turned around. "you also played as each other yesterday. when everyone called hikaru kaoru and kaoru hikaru. I thought that was kind of cool. so your finally learning what each other does huh?"

"is that true?" takuma asked.

"yeah. but I want to know how he does it? no one can play that game without losing at least once." hikaru said.

"so how do you do it?" kaoru wondered.

"I already told you" kira smiled and turned on her heels. "I have had practice." she walked away.

"ok. there are a few things I want to know. first of all. who is that guy?" ichigo pointed at kira.

"oh. Tyrone is a part of the host club. he has been known to either turn up late or not at all. which leaving our club king a broken heart. he usually has a habit of getting himself hurt by protecting ours or protecting the school from creatures. his type among us is the gentleman type." kyo said.

"huh? ok. and these creatures are?" ichigo said.

"those creatures are called shinigami. they are a danger to us all. we don't know why? Tyrone never got to that part" takuma said. "but I must say. he hasn't been with us long but he has been bring in a lot of customers lately?"

suddenly kira bolted back toward them, she was being followed closely by girls. kira zoomed pasted the host club and the girls followed behind screaming out "Tyrone!" kira ran beside the school walls, then outwards and she jumped up on the walls. she ran up them with her arms behind her.

"how is he able to do that with his leg like that?" ichigo wondered. "hell, how is he even able to run like that in the first place?"

"you'd be surprised by what he can do?" takuma said. "I should know, I've seen his full power and this is nothing compared to it."

kira ran along the rooftops. she jumped off and landed in front of the host club. "ok. lost the girls over there so I go this way now" kira pointed in the direction she came from.

"um Tyrone." the twins said. they jerked their thumbs in ichigo's direction "this guy wants to know who you are?"

"hey. I already know who he is. what I want to know is what are you? I had some time to think about it. and you're not human. no one I know can kick like that. so I decided that you're not human. and your friends here just proved it" ichigo pointed toward takuma and the twins.

"you want to know what I really am?" kira tilted her head.

"yes I do" ichigo said.

"really?" kira tilted her head in the other direction.

"yes really" ichigo said.

"too bad. I'm not going to tell you." she smiled.

"what? why not?" ichigo snapped.

"all freshmen can't know my true identity straight up. I have to find out if I can trust them or not?" kira said.

"that does make a lot of sense" hikaru shrugged.

"yeah I guess?" kaoru nodded.

"I'll deal with you guys later" kira glared at takuma, the twins and kyo.

"hey. why did you give me that look?" kyo asked.

"because you told him the basics of who I am, what I do here. but you didn't tell him why I'm here and what I actually do for a living" kira said.

"it's scary how much she knows about us" the twins said.

"and that's another thing. you can be scary sometimes and girls love you for it?" ichigo said.

"oh." she place one hand behind her head, "you picked up on that?"

"Tyrone!" two girls screamed, they circled their arms around kira's neck and she fell backwards.

"uh-oh." honey said.

"they found him" the twins sighed.

"hey get off of my Tyrone" takuma started to wave his hands in the air like an idiot.

"hey. give some room to breathe ok." kira asked. the two girls let go of kira's neck and looked at her, kira sat up "look. I know you missed me. and I'll admit I missed you to. but. sometimes I need some space to breathe and do my own stuff. let's face it. I can't always be around to protect you. kyoko and renge." she smiled.

"oh Tyrone. your so sweat" kyoko and renge said. ichigo's left eye twitch.

"amazing. his personality change completely. what kind of person is he?" he wondered.

"you and takuma must be related?" kira told ichigo. "you and him seem to talk aloud to yourselves offend. and don't think I haven't noticed takuma" kira arched her legs over her head and swung them forward sending her body into the air, she land and dusted herself off.

"there is no way I'm related to this guy" takuma pointed to ichigo.

"it was only a joke takuma. I didn't expect you to take it so serious?" kira laughed.

"aww, come on Tyrone. you know me better than that" he said.

"I know that its just—" kira's eyes widen, she blanked out on what was happening around her and focused on a strange sensation going on around her. it isn't far from here.

takuma was waving his hands in front of her face "hello. Tyrone. you stopped talking. are you ok?"

kira turned around. "I think I'm going to be a bit late to class guys. I'll be back soon." kira took off running out the school gates. there goes her prefect day.

what is it? a shinigami or a hygor? I can't tell. it feels like both but. I don't how many there are? she thought. but who cares. I have to defeat them all. who knows who could be in danger for it? all I know is that I have to hurry before it hurts someone. kira quickened her speed. she ran into town.

ichigo watched as the host club started to come up with a plan to help change him. they were putting a lot of ideas into it? ichigo sat alone on a couch far away from them. kira still hadn't come back yet.

that guy ran up the school walls and jumped thirteen stories high, he landed without getting so much as a scratch? and the wound on his leg seemed to have healed? but nothing can heal that quickly? and that girl I saw jumping from roof top to roof top? she seemed to look like him. but what am I saying? Tyrone can't be a chick? he's too scary.

"hey. I thought that you might like some tea?" someone said. when ichigo turned around he saw kira. she had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a band aid on her right cheek. her arms and hands were bandaged up to.

"what happened to you?" he asked.

"you should see the other guy" kira sat the tray down. "oh. I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name?"

"oh. my name is ichigo kasanoda" ichigo answered.

"hmm. ichigo huh? he who protects? nice name. I don't have anything that special" kira said "now if rukia did this right I'm sure they would have healed by now?" kira started to take off the bandage around her head. the wound that was there had completely vanished. she took off the bandages around her arms and hands. they were ok to. "that's better. remind me to thank rukia when I see her next" kira smiled.

"what about your leg?" ichigo asked.

"what about it?" kira wondered. kira pulled up her trouser leg. there was no trace of there ever even being a scar there.

"you got a bad injury yesterday? how are you able to walk let a alone fight?" ichigo said. "wait. you shouldn't even be fighting?"

"oh. uh, I've had training" she shrugged.

"oh. ok?" he said.

"hey you want any tea?" she asked.

"oh um. yes. thanks" he replied.

kira poured him the tea and gave it to him. she didn't have any. she had her usual milk. she slipped her hand behind her head and took a sip.

"hey can I ask you something?" ichigo place his cup down.

"what is it?" she asked.

"how long have you been in the host club for?" he wondered.

"oh. that's an easy one. I've been here for six months. and every day is a new adventure." she smiled. "just don't pull anything stupid that could get you killed ok? I really hate bringing people back to life. it takes out all my energy."

"wait. are you even human?" he asked.

"half. the other half of me is immortal. my cousins think that there immortal too. but they can be killed with one thing and one thing only. black blood. a deadly poison that effects a person's mind and soul controlling them then within an hour or so. they die. I however can't be killed by this."

"why is that?"

"I don't know really. I guess it would have to be because I haven't got an opposite?" she said.

"since I don't want to go into the details of what you're talking. I won't ask any more questions." he took a sip of his tea. "hey this is pretty good."

"thanks. Karratha said that I was a natural at cooking and stuff like this?" she smiled.

"ok. here we go casanoda" the twins place kitty ears on his head.

"what the hell is this?" he asked.

"come on over here casanoda. let's take a good look at you" takuma said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"have fun" kira smiled. if I'm correct. he just wants people to understand him and except him for who he is. at least. that's what I read in his mind. I guess that's why he asked mori for help. I must agree with ichigo on this. mori is kinder scary. kira thought. but he's actually the good guy in most of this.

"come on. you to." hikaru slid his arm under hers.

"we need to hear an opinion from a woman" kaoru slid his arm under hers as well.

the host club looked at ichigo in his new look. "cat monster" honey said straight out.

"I don't get what the whole point is? remember when I was shoot that time when we first met renge and made that movie? remember what I said about changing a person to suit you?" kira crossed her arms.

"not really." hikaru scratch his head.

"that was a long time ago?" kaoru said.

"but we could at least get him to wear the whole kitty maid costumes?" the twins said.

"oh young lord are you in here?" the man with long dark blonde hair walked in. no not Karratha. ichigo's friend. he gasped at the site of what ichigo had turned into. "young lord?"

"are you a friend of his?" kira jerked her thumb in ichigo's direction. she had her arms folded.

"dammit!" ichigo took off running. he yanked off the kitty ears and throw them on the ground before he existed through the door. ripped the maid clothes off and left them alone on the floor behind him as he ran.

"young lord." the blonde haired guy said.

kira walked over to the kitty ears left behind, she bent down and picked them up. she remembered what he said about him trying to fit in when everybody gives him a foul look every time they see him. she couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now? but she could relate to what he does feel. she was once teased, about everything after her parents died. they teased her about the colour of her eyes and the mask she wore. but that all changed when she met the kiryu twins. they were both great fighters but ichiru, being the youngest, was the better one. then when her master fell she ran away into the real world. where she started a new life as an assassin. then she met a young boy who change her life. and now. she ended up here.

she had a hard childhood. more to the point where she couldn't live with herself. but every time she tried to stick a bullets in her head it wouldn't work. she'd always lived. so she was taught not to kill and how to smile.

"maybe. an image change isn't what he needs?" she said.

"yeah. I just hope he realises it soon" honey said.

"yeah. you can't around changing who someone is. you just have to except them for who they are. and not what they want to be" she smiled. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"hey you can't do that?" hikaru said.

"he doesn't listen to us anymore?" kaoru said.

"to me he does. it's because you guy tried to dress him up as a girl?" kira ran out the door in the hopes of finding ichigo.

ichigo was in the kuran high school's rose gardens. he picked up a box and carried it until he sat down at a small case of stairs in front of a fountain. he opened the box and in it was a small brown sparrow, it's wing was bandaged.

"so this is where you ran off to? I was looking all over for you ichigo. hey is that a sparrow?" someone said. ichigo turned around and saw kira peeping over his shoulder. he practical jumped out of his skin he was that surprised and scared. kira sat next to him. "where did you find him?"

"oh. it fell out of its nest so I took it to the vet. and now I'm taking care of it" he said.

"aw, your sweat" kira smiled. "do you mind if I feed it?" she asked.

"oh. no. it's fine. go, go ahead" ichigo stuttered. kira took the bird from the box and started to feed it. this guy looks more like a chick now that I get a closer look at him? but he doesn't seem to be scared of me for some reason? but. everyone is scared of me? especially chicks? what the hell am I saying this guy is a dude. ichigo placed both his hands on his head.

"hey check this out" kira held the bird with both hands, suddenly her hands lit up with light. so did the bird. when the light faded the bird was healed.

"what the hell. did you do?" ichigo asked.

"I healed his wing." she took of the bandage around it's wing.

"wow. that's. incredible" ichigo smiled "look I know you're not human now."

"actually. I'm part human. when I was five my parents were killed and I was all alone. I grow up thinking I wasn't born with an opposite like the others. their powers are a lot more weaker than mine though. mainly because mine is out of control and I couldn't get a hold of it."

"I don't get it?" ichigo said.

"I'm getting to the part. you see, because I was an only child and when my parents died, I became less and less immortal and more human. right now I'm only half, and if I continue I could probably be killed for good this time. but since I'm still here I have nothing to worry about." kira smiled.

this guy lost his parents at a young age? even though he's smiling, he looks like he's about to cry. ichigo thought. "so I'm a little confused?"

"oh it's simple really. I can't die because I don't have an opposite. if I did have an opposite, things would be a lot different" kira looked at the clouds in the sky.

I don't understand I single thing he says? but looking at him now. when the sun catches his white skin, it looks like it's glowing? man she does look beautiful. ichigo smiled. wait did I just mistake him for a girl? again?

"hey look out!" someone called. honey leaped in front of kira and ichigo as a tin of paint flew toward them. honey kicked it out of the way but the lid flew off and the paint hit kira's shoulder. it was red paint. the bird flew out of kira's hand.

"ah! are you alright Tyrone? that's not blood is it?" takuma screamed. the host club finally found them.

"you idiot. it's not blood it's paint. and bright red isn't the colour of my blood. man I thought you of all people should now that by now?" kira stood up. "man. that's third uniform ruined this week?"

"what do you mean by that?" ichigo wondered.

"oh. the other one was shredded and the other was covered in blood, also shredded." she sighed heavily. "I'm going to go change."

"want us to help?" the twins asked.

"get bent" kira said.

"yeah. if it's any case I should be the one to help him change" takuma said.

"same goes for you to takuma" kira said.

"look who we found" honey pointed to two strange men mori was holding up.

"these two were snooping around" mori said.

"what the?" ichigo stood up quickly. "what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"you know these guys?" the twins asked.

"yeah. men from my house" he answered.

"Tyrone told us that someone was targeting you. so he sent us to check it out" mori dropped them "and we found these guys."

"wait a minute. why would he tell you guys instead of us?" takuma asked.

"because. when tyru-chan asks us to do something. we do it nice and simple" honey said.

"alright. when did he call you?" takuma had his arms cross.

"he didn't call us. he came and told us himself. then left before we could ask why" mori said.

"hold on a sec" ichigo said. "why are you doing this for me?"

"because. we can tell the good guys from the bad." mori said, ichigo gasped. "remember how friendly Tyrone was to you? he's only like that towards people who have a good heart. like you. he has the ability to sense the good in people and he can sense evil from a mile away."

"how do you know this?" the twins asked.

"tyru-chan is a part of the kendo club and martial arts club as well" honey said.

"what seriously?" takuma said. "why didn't he come to me to tell me this?"

"I'll deal with these guys later. right now I have to go and apologise to Tyrone. it's my fault he got paint on him" ichigo started to walk away.

"hey ichi-chan" honey said. ichigo turned around to see what he wanted. "the reason tyru-chan got paint on him was because he was protecting you."

"then I really have to apologise to him" ichigo took off running toward the school buildings.

"ok. have fun" the twins smiled.

"may I remind you that he just took off running toward music room 3 in the middle of kira getting changed?" kyo said.

the twins and takuma froze. "how long do you think it would take kyo-chan?" honey asked.

"it should be right about . . . now" kyo pushed up his glasses.

takuma and the twins screamed out and ran toward the school's buildings shouting "were coming kira!"

"hey Tyrone?" ichigo opened the door. "hey I'm sorry you got paint on yourself—oh he's not here. he must be in the prep room or something?" ichigo walked toward a door and opened it. "hey Tyrone—"

ichigo was looking at a young girl who's hair was cut just below her shoulders and a black tattoo stretch from the back of her neck to the bottom of her back. she wasn't wearing a shirt or bar. she turned around and covered up her chest. "hey get out" she said.

"m, my bad" ichigo ran out as fast he could. "who the hell was that?"

"so you know who he really is don't you?" hikaru and kaoru appeared with the devils smile.

"who?" ichigo asked.

"that girl in there? that was Tyrone" kaoru said.

"no, no way. Tyrone is flat chested. not like she— I mean he." he place his hands on his head. "I'm so confused."

"the question is hikaru" kaoru said.

"how much did he see of her womanly charm?" hikaru said.

"so? how much did you see?" the twins said.

"um. I saw her topless" ichigo said.

"then I guess there no choice kaoru" hikaru grabbed a wooden bat.

"we have to erase his memory of her" kaoru grabbed ichigo. hikaru swung the bat behind his head ready to swing.

"hey wait. hold on a second guys." ichigo shuddered.

"hikaru. kaoru. leave him be" kyo said as the rest of the host club arrived.

"but kyo. the boss is in so much shock that he can't even stand," hikaru pointed to takuma who was laying on the floor.

"if ichigo can keep her secret for the rest of high school. we can let him go free. but if he manages to leak information about what he learnt today. then he won't bother coming to school tomorrow, otherwise I'll show everyone the picture of him in the kitty maid costume" kyo held up his phone showing them the picture. black mail.

"you wouldn't dare" ichigo said. he backed up against the door.

"then don't tell anyone that Tyrone is really a girl then?" kyo put away his phone.

"will you guys leave ichigo alone, it's not his fault" kira opened the door and ichigo fell through it. a strong blush appeared on his cheeks as kira bent down. she was in her sweepers outfit and her hair was up in a high pony tail. "hey. are you ok?"

ichigo scampered away. "yes of course I'm ok."

"that's good then" kira stretch one arm in the air and tucked the other behind her head. ichigo stared at them.

"oh kira. it seems like you haven't been getting money in. you think you should work on that?" kyo said looking through his black book. "if you don't want to stay here all year?"

"oh really. it does seem like I have been kinder slack doesn't it? I'll go and get it then? I'll be back soon ok. I'll see you tomorrow. ok guys?" kira waved good bye as she walked out.

"wait hold on a second" ichigo stood up.

kira stopped walking and turned around "yeah?"

"could you tell me your real name?" he asked.

"kira amoto" she said "please to meet ya" she held up the peace sign.

"hey. before you got paint on you. you said my name meant he who protects? I want to know what your name means?" he said, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

kira turned toward the door. "you want to know what my name means?" ichigo nodded. "it means killer." she walked out.

ichigo walked home that day. he didn't reacted to the men's greetings. he walked into his dark bedroom. he sat on his bed thinking about her. kira amoto? now everything makes sense to me. the amoto family are a group combine of angels and demons. but what kind is she? an angel? or a demon?

the image of kira looking up at the clouds stayed in his mind. now I know who she really is I can't get her out of my head? how could the head of the amoto family be so beautiful? "no that's isn't the case right now."

he took off his shirt and grabbed a marker. he drew down his arm "I shall keep kira's secret even if it kills me."

"I won't tell anyone else who she is" ichigo promised. "I promise kira."

the next day.

ichigo entered music room 3 while the host club was in business. he sat down at one of the unoccupied sofa's. "I'd, like to request Tyrone. please."

suddenly the front door shattered into bits as ichiru and Redgy flew through it, followed by kira "how many times do I have to freaking say it." she yelled. "if you're going to fight do it outside so no one gets hurt got it?"

"yes master" the kiryu twins stood up quickly.

"now. go outside and practice your fighting alright. just don't do it in here. I hate cleaning up after you" kira sighed. "great. there fighting and I'm pissed off."

"are you alright?" ichigo asked.

"yeah. it's just that I need a break, I'm tried as hell. I was out all night fighting shinigami and by the time I got home the sun was raising. I actually didn't want to come to school today. but Karratha over there forces me" kira jerked her thumb toward the door.

Karratha stood there keeping an eye on them. "oh and he is?" ichigo asked. his knees started to shake.

"my guardian. he's a pain in the ass if you ask me" kira said.

"hey I heard that" Karratha yelled in her ear. kira punch him out cold. he laid on the floor, his left foot twitching.

"I see. when your tried you get angry very easy? but don't the girls get scared?" ichigo wondered.

"nah. I do whatever it takes to protect them. even if it means taking my life to save them" kira said. suddenly the girls started to go crazy.

"Mr. dark!" a girl hugged kira from behind. she accidentally smashed her head into kira's. kira hugged head aching head.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" she said.

"oh. I'm sorry. it's my fault. I didn't know my head was so hard" it was kyoko. figures.

"oh no. don't worry about it. I just didn't see you there kyoko. how are you today?" kira smiled at her.

"oh um. I'm fine" kyoko said.

"that's good to hear. well. I'm glad you're ok" she said.

"right. thank you" kyoko blushed as she left, she had that dazed look on her face again. amazing. she can change her mode just by talking to a girl, ichigo thought.

"so. would you like some tea?" kira asked.

"oh um. yes thanks. but I can pour it myself" ichigo replied.

"oh no you don't. your my guest and when I'm the host, I do this thing. I don't mind it really" kira smiled. his knees started to shake again. come on, keep it together. you can't let it get to you, he thought. but she's just so damn cute when she's nice.

"here you go" kira handed him a cup of tea.

"oh no. here comes that look" the twins were watching from afar. takuma still hadn't snapped out of it.

"she gave him hat look no man can resist" they said.

"are you going to do this all day?" kyo asked.

"we it isn't our fault that he saw her half naked" hikaru said.

"and the boss hasn't snapped out of it either" kaoru pointed to takuma who sat on the ground with a blank stare.

"and? I don't see the whole point in you spying on them?" kyo said.

"yeah. you two wouldn't have any trouble interrupting them?" honey said.

"well. when we went to visit her. I kinder tripped and fell into her chest and got a nose bleed which ruined her best shirt. I still don't think she has completely forgiven me for that yet?" hikaru scratched the back of his head.

"and I kinder fell and dropped cake all over her clothes" kaoru said.

"and?" kyo said.

"but the guests will get scared an run away" they tried to change the subject.

"actually. kira briefed me on this quickly. she has a plan to get ichigo friends. since there was no easy way to show everyone how kind hearted he was. kira had to do something for an old friend? ichigo and kira met when they were little, ichigo was one of the first people to get her to actually talk to someone. so she had to return the favour and help him out since he save her life once. you may not know this but ichigo has a huge scar on his chest a bit like takuma does on his. but take a look at how the customers are acting toward them?" kyo said. hikaru and kaoru turned their heads.

"there screaming?" hikaru exclaimed.

"great. kira is a lot more smarter than we thought." kaoru sighed.

hikaru noticed takuma still sitting there doing nothing, lost in space. "will you get out there and fix things" hikaru throw takuma toward kira and ichigo. he started acting like a robot as he walked toward them. his arms were placed in a right angle.

"uh. takuma. are you ok?" kira asked.

"I'm fine" he said in his robotic voice. he sat in between the two.

"takuma. if you're going to do that do it somewhere else?" kira said. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a puzzle piece she got from the super market. "here play with this over there." she handed it to him.

later when takuma was hardly trying to finish the puzzle kira gave him. kira and ichigo talked about things, ichigo noticed that she had calmed down a lot and she seemed to have a close relationship with the host club members.

"I see you haven't change one bit. except your back to the way you were before that day" ichigo smiled.

"you're the fifth person to tell me that ichigo" kira smiled.

"I did it" takuma showed kira that he finished the puzzle. he was still talking in his flat robotic voice.

"great. now see if you can put it back together again?" kira said.

takuma played around with it some more before his phone started to vibrate. he answered it. "hey earth to boss. what the hell are you doing out there? do you want kira to become a mob boss wife or something?" it was hikaru.

the scene of kira wearing a white silk kimono with pink and red floral patterns covered it and she held a dagger and her right hand as she stabbed it into the wooden table. "you damn bastard. you ratted me out" she glared.

and at the comment takuma snapped out of it. he stood up and looked at ichigo hard. he lashed out and grabbed his collar. he tossed him across the room "daddy won't allow his daughter to marry you!" he shouted.

ichigo landed on his feet. he had his head tilted. "daddy? daughter? how does that make any sense?" ichigo said.

"don't ask. I don't even know where he came up with the idea in the first place" kira said. "it happened when I first came here?"

"daddy says no" takuma throw a punch toward ichigo. but before it made contact, ichigo stuck out his fist and stopped takuma's punch. "how?"

"now I'm just confused. how can someone she just met become here father. I thought she had those guardians protecting her? but how did you become her father when you barely know her. you haven't seen the side of her. the dark side." ichigo let go of him. takuma fell to the ground. "you see. me and Tyrone met when we were kids. I saved his life once. what about you?"

"I also save his life" takuma stood up again.

"no you didn't." kira said. "you got that scar because you stepped in. I thought I told you that black blade had no effect on me. and now the black blood has spread through to you to. I don't know why your still alive or how you even managed to survive without being cut in half. but you just stepped in at the wrong time and got yourself hurt."

"what?" takuma gasped. "but. I thought."

"what she said was true. but there is more to him then you think. that dark side I was talking about. has got nothing on what people think is her full power. few have seen it. but I got to see it in action." ichigo said.

"but. then what am I to her?" takuma said.

"I don't know. you step in at the wrong time and you call yourself her father. when really. your just human" ichigo said. takuma laid on the floor in shock.

"here we go again" kira sighed.

"if I'm not her father. then. why do I get overly jealous whenever I see her with another guy? I shouldn't be like that but. why? and why do I think she looks so cute when I see her not acting the way she is? when she dresses up?" takuma said. "why?"

"you've almost got it" kyo pushed up his glasses.

"I'm surprised that all the girls here are so stupid to think that I'm actually a girl, they've been given enough hints?" kira said to herself. her eyes widen.

suddenly the window shattered and something flew through it. a black sword. blood splashed everywhere as kira pushed ichigo and takuma out of the way. "now were even" she said slowly. "you save my life. and I save yours. were even." she was panting. it was getting hard to breathe.

she suddenly collapsed and ichigo caught her "crap" he said.

"ichigo. I want you to hold the sword that's in my back. and as soon as it's out. drop it. just holding the sword for too long can result in the black blood coming to you" kira said. she stood up like nothing was wrong. ichigo grasped the handle and kira leaped forward. as soon as the blade left her body he dropped it. "thanks ichigo. now. let's see if he likes team work. kasanoda and amoto verses heartnet" kira held out her hand. ichigo took it and she helped him up.

"hey. what about me?" takuma pointed to himself.

"not this time pretty boy. go play with the guests. there waiting" kira said. she ran her hand along ichigo's arm. a gleaming blade shot out. "let's kick some ass."

"yeah" ichigo nodded with a smile. kira and him looked out the window. two vizard's and an android stood there. "we should do this more offend?"

"I know" kira smiled. she stomped on the hilt of the black sword and kicked it out the same window it came through. the android caught it. "let's go" kira and ichigo ran toward the window. kira's true wings appeared as they ran. "I'll shield with my wings and you go after one of the vizard's I'll take the other. then once we have defeated them there bound to be Eden bots around. you take them and I'll take the android. ok?"

"right" ichigo said. both of them jumped out the window. they were ready. ready to fight.

ch23. the ten minute battle. kira's dark side?

kira and ichigo landed on their feet. they took off after the two vizards. ichigo went after the one that looked like a half man half lizard, and kira went after the one that looked like a half bird half man. both were incredibly huge against the android. and both carried huge swords.

"congregations. you have been chosen to fight the great vizard number twelve" the vizard ichigo was fighting said.

"and I don't give a damn who you are" ichigo landed his bladed arm in the vizard twelve's arm. he sliced it off completely. ichigo was only of the rare ones at the DGA, he could turn himself into a weapon. but he was human to.

kira kept low as the vizard she was fighting fired blasts of pure energy at her. "your quick I'll give you that" the vizard said. "but you'll never be as quick as vizard number eleven."

"your name is number eleven?" kira floated in mid-air. she was scratching her head. "well. who cares. I'm still going to kick your ass" she said. big or small. it didn't matter to kira. if they were enemies, they were enemies. no matter how strong or how fast or how smart they were, if they had a trick up there sleeve. she would always come out on top. that's just who she is.

"from the heated sun and the coolest rain. devour the dark and spurt your name. from the deserts afar. raise your rays. izuka honashi. sun blast!" kira's whole body lit up with the suns light. yellow rays shot into the vizard eleven, destroying it completely. kira jumped down as the light faded.

"you're finished." ichigo yelled out. his bladed hand lit up and he pierced the head of the vizard. the blade then travelled down the middle of the vizard. ichigo landed and the vizard vanished, just like the one kira was fighting.

"alright. time to finish the android" kira said.

"which one of you is the strongest?" the android asked. he wore a white cloak with a broken shinigami mask on the right side of his head. he had long light blonde hair with blue eyes

"what?" ichigo said.

"I will not waste my energy in defeating an opponent weaker than me." he said. "so which one of you is the strongest?"

kira took a step forward but ichigo grabbed her arm and shock his head. "don't go."

kira turned her head to face him "I am. leave everyone out of this and fight me. got it?"

"prefect. you see. lord heartnet wants me to take you back to him alive. so all I want you to do is nothing. I know who you are kira amoto. and allow me to introduce myself. I am teru Miami. lord heartnet's number one." he said.

"wow. nice name. but I think Miami belongs to a girl?" kira thought.

"hey. I like my name" teru drew his sword. "now kill. benihime" the release of his sword.

"benihime. also known as the red princess. I know who you are now. you're the one who was at that gathering of androids trying to take me to him. I also remember kicking your ass." kira said. "you've got yourself a good sword there. too bad it's nothing against my dark angel." she pulled out her dark angel and unleashed it's blade.

"so from black to dark. this is your weapons true name?" teru said. "that wouldn't matter. I have analysed your swords powers and weaknesses. and yours to." he came at her, his sword pointed toward her chest. he leaped forward. kira grabbed his sword and stepped out of the way. she throw him past her. he rolled along the ground, he sat up and looked at her with an angry face. "what the hell? how could you possibly do that with just one hand?!"

"you obviously don't know me very well. ichigo. make sure everyone is safe. I don't want anybody getting hurt. and also" kira's eyes narrowed as she posed ready to do battle. "don't get hurt yourself. got it?"

"yeah" ichigo jumped up toward the broken window.

"smart. leaving that pest to take care of all the people in the school. you know. all the girls could become sex slaves for lord heartnet. and the men could become works in building his empire" teru smiled. a burst of light came from kira's blade.

"man. if all the shinigami, vizards and androids talk a lot then would that make there fighting ability suckful?" kira said. "I guess they just don't have it in them to do it?"

"you'll pay for your insults" teru charged at her. kira dodged his attack again. when an android becomes in the top ten he or she gets a name. this one is at a high rank but still. it doesn't matter.

"I swear these guys are getting slower?" she sighed. "I guess there not much of a challenge anymore?"

"scream. benihime" a red burst of energy flew toward kira. she stopped it with one hand. "now. bring out the demon within."

kira let go and stepped back. her hand started to twitch, her fingers started to act like spider legs. the sensation clawed up her arm and hit her chest. her whole body started to twitch. she fell to the ground.

"what did he do to him?" renge asked.

"I don't know?" takuma said. why wouldn't you let me help you kira? is it because I can't take down an android alone? why? after this battle, I want you to tell me. so please. come back alive.

"so ichigo" hikaru called.

"we didn't know that you had a connection to Tyrone?" kaoru said.

"oh. we knew each other since we were four years old. but after he turned seven we didn't see each other again. I'm amazed that he managed to end up like this again?" he didn't make eye-contact with them. "wait. something's wrong. he shouldn't be acting like this? could it be?"

kira cracked her neck, a thin smile spread across her face. she stood up. "so this is. the demon within? worthless." teru waved it off.

"don't talk like this fight is over. I'm not even going to used my dark angel for this. or my wings for that matter. this fight is going to be over very soon. teru Miami" kira's voice had change, it was like it didn't belong to her at all. she stabbed her sword into the ground. her wings faded into shadows. but that same smile stayed. it was highly familiar and had an insane twist to it. her fingers were still acting like spiders. they stopped and balled up into fists. she looked at teru with her crazy stare. her eyes had changed. they white part of her eye was black and her big purple eyes were glowing bright violet. she started to laugh like she was insane.

"what. this is your demon inside?" teru took a step back. "you and lord heartnet have the same?"

"the same what? the same look in our eyes? yeah. good thing you picked up on that. oh and by the way" her hands pointed straight out. "are you dead?" her voice sounded like it had an echo to it.

"what?" his voice trembled.

"are you living? are you dead? are you still alive? Or are you dying?" kira chuckled loudly and straighten up.

"what? I am a third level shinigami. so what do you think" even he could hear the trembling in his voice. he was scared. of her.

"good." she leaped forward. the ground broke up as she hurtled toward him. "then I don't have to hold back." the canine teeth were like fangs and her fingernails became as sharp as knives. she pierced teru's right shoulder with one hand. she yanked out her blood covered hand and teru fell on all fours with his head facing the ground. kira licked the blood from her hands.

"what are you?" teru asked. kira's hand cupped his neck and hoisted him up into the air.

"your worst nightmare" she said. that smile was the same as James's insane smile. that smile would cause you to tremble with fear. like he could kill without mercy. teru's cheeks were flushed of their colour as kira stabbed her hand through his chest. she balled up the other one and started to throw punch after punch at him. blood flew out of his mouth and his two wounds. kira's thin smile still remained. "now you're finished."

kira flash stepped behind him. teru turned his head. kira's fist plunged into his cheek sending him toward the wall of the schools buildings. she laughed insanely "this is the most fun I've had in years. she should let me out more offend." she walked toward teru as he laid there. she picked him up by the hair.

takuma turned away. "that isn't Tyrone. that can't be Tyrone. could it?" as much as he wanted to believe that person wasn't kira, he couldn't. but that same person is kira. this was the dark side ichigo was talking about earlier.

benihime can bring out the dark side in people. turning them against what they are and turning them into something unnatural and evil. in kira's case she was prefect but carried all sorts of things. the nanotechnology within her started to develop into more and more nanobots. the black blood within her has started to make her go crazy with a blood lust. but her conscience was almost gone. but she had this side of her a long time ago.

"no Tyrone! snap out of it" takuma called to her.

kira froze. "I can't let this go on any further. get back where you belong" her conscience said.

"no. I won't let you take over. you may have locked me up for a long time but it's my time. if you put me back in you won't survive" the newly form kira cupped one hand over her face, the other one swung wildly around.

"I don't care. get out of my body and back where you belong" kira's conscience said. "I am not letting you out anymore."

"no!" she fell to her knees and cupped both hands over her face. I burst of light came from her body. as the light faded kira stood up. teru pressed himself against the wall.

kira sighed and looked at him. her eyes were back to normal. "sorry about that. that won't happen again." she walked toward him. she grabbed his collar "now listen here. since I'm a good person I'll let you live. go back to your so called lord heartnet and tell him. I coming for him. and I'm going to kick his ass. so make sure he's ready" she smiled. but not the insane, crazy smile she had before. just her normal bring it on smile.

kira dropped him and teru escaped. he ran toward the schools front gates. kira looked up at the others. she bent down and sprung up. she was at the window in a flash. "I guess I have some explaining to do then?"

teru arrived at the entrance to the old ware house James as in. he was panting as he opened the door and walked in. there were other androids surrounding them.

"so tell me teru Miami. how was it?" James asked. he sat in his throne with his father standing next to him.

"um. well lord heartnet. her dark side is just insane. when I exposed her. her eyes changed. she was. so scary" teru said. his cheeks were flushed of their colour, the images of kira's dark side still plastered in his mind.

"come teru. show us what you saw today" James said. "in front of you thirty brothers."

"yes" teru placed his hand on his head, stars started to float around the room. everyone closed their eyes.

"hmm. I see. so she snapped out of it when he said something to her?" James said. "this is highly useful to us. but she still has no idea."

"lord heartnet. why don't you let us go out and kill him? teru's mission was to kill sohma. but he ended up getting his ass kicked by a girl?" one of the other androids said.

"it's ok. we know one thing. that his powers are still sealed away. just like I planned. I want no one to make a move. wait until I say. we don't want his powers to awaken just yet." James smiled. "this is just too good."

"what makes you say that?" his father asked.

"you see. old man." he paused "kira will leave those pathetic insects she calls friends and come to fight me with those sweepers. I will over power them and kira then will be forced to go out and fight me without the help of her friends. that's when I erase her memory of everything that has happened. she'll forget everything. those people she called family, and those people she called friends. all gone. and I'll replace them with memories of me. she'll have no choice but to fall in love with me. then with her power combined with mine we'll rule this world and change it to what we would want. a world without pain and suffering, a world without evil."

"ok. where should I start?" kira asked.

"how about from the beginning?" ryku said.

"yeah we want to hear it to" Cory said.

"well I guess it started when I last battled James, before he died. the black blade he has now existed before I created my weapon. he got me with it and that's when the black blood started to spread through me. and that's when it happened. I was ruled by madness and insanity like James was. I always hated that side because it would kill everything in its path without a second thought. but ever since I can remember I have had that side with me. ever since it started to talk to me when I was three. and that androids weapon name is benihime, also known as the red princess. that sword can expose a person's bad or dark side with one touch. but if takuma were to touch it I don't see it having any effect on him what so ever?" kira said.

"what makes you say that?" ryku asked.

"because. not only can I sense the goodness in people but" she paused and closed her eyes she opened them and looked at takuma. they were glowing. "I can see a person's soul and tell if there good or not. takuma has no darkness in his heart. and that's a good thing." she shook her head and her eyes dimed.

"so you can see a person's soul now?" hikaru said.

"is there anything you can't do?" kaoru asked.

"not that I know of?" kira scratched her head.

the door suddenly swung open and in ran Sam holding a piece of paper. he was panting "I got the test results kira." he straightened up and gave them to her. "I must say. how did you know?"

"there were lots of clues Sam. I'm surprised a genius like you didn't figure it out?" she examined the writing on the paper. it was a blood test for takuma. and just as kira expected it. his blood type wasn't what they said. "hey takuma."

"yeah?" he said.

"you said your blood type was type A right?" she asked.

"yeah." he nodded. she remembered?

"did the people who were giving you the answer to your blood type pretend to act like nothing was wrong and hid it from you?" she asked.

"well they did act kind of strange?" he shrugged.

"did they all answer type A?"

"um. sometimes." he said. "why?"

"you might want to take a look at this." kira handed him the sheet of paper. his eyes widen.

"when did you get a blood sample from me?" takuma asked.

"when you weren't looking" she said. "keep reading."

"this can't be. but. how?" takuma fell to his knees. kyo took the piece of paper from his hands and looked at it.

"is your mother's name Sophia Ann sohma?" kira slipped her hands behind her head.

"yeah. but how did you know?" takuma asked.

"she was my mother's best friend. she was the one my mother was trying to bring over to lobelia. I also remember meeting her when I was young. before they died." she said.

"you met my mother?" takuma sounded shocked.

"yeah. I didn't I tell you?" kira asked.

"and as usual you leave out most of the details." the twins sighed.

"so did taka-chan's mother have any powers?" honey asked.

"not that I know of? maybe?" she shrugged.

"hey kira" Sam said.

"yeah" she said.

"how much black blood do you have? and if you may. how much nanotech?" he asked.

at first she didn't say anything, she kept quiet for a while. her hands fell to her sides. "I don't know?"

"how can you not know? you have the power to tell everything? you just don't want to tell us do you?" ryku said.

no answer from kira. she stood up and walked to the window. "give it a rest." she sighed.

"is everything ok kira?" takuma stood behind her.

"yeah. it's been a long day. that's all" she said. kira opened the window. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then." she jumped out. there was a sad tone to her voice.

"maybe she just doesn't want to get us worried? maybe she just wants us to be happy to not let us worry about her every day? she knows us pretty well though?" honey said.

"so?" hikaru looked at kyo. "what does it say?"

"what does what say?" he pushed up his glasses.

"the piece of paper. what does it say?" kaoru said.

kyo handed it to them. "here. find out for yourself."

"your blood type is ABO?" the twins shouted. no answer from takuma. he just stared out the window. he watched as kira left the school grounds.

"taka-chan?" honey said.

"something's got kira sad. and it wasn't about the black blood or the nanotechnology either. it's something else. I can feel it" he balled up his fists.

the next day.

kira didn't come to classes. she didn't even come to school. as the members opened the door to the empty room and walked in. kira stood there at the same window she jumped out of. she was watching the sky. she was dressed in her sweepers clothes and had her hands folded over her chest.

"kira?" takuma said.

"about time kira." hikaru said.

"what took you so long?" kaoru said. kira bowed her head.

"are you ok?" honey asked.

"yeah" she said in a sad voice. "I don't have a lot of time left. so I'll make this brief."

"what are to saying?" takuma asked.

"I'm leaving today. I did warn you." she said. her arms unfolded and were slipped into her pockets.

"well. at least we can wish you well then." takuma walked up to her. "please don't leave" he hugged her.

slowly her hands came out of her pockets and settled on the back of his shoulders. "I'll be fine." she whispered. takuma let go and looked at her, she walked toward the others. she didn't even argue "you know. staying here with you guys. I had the best time of my life. thanks to you. I've got true friends." she smiled.

"don't go" the twins cried and hugged her. she nearly fell backwards.

"it's ok." she said. she let go.

"I'll miss you kira-chan" honey jumped into her arms.

"yeah" mori rested his hand on her head and smiled.

kira placed honey on the ground and jumped up to hug mori. his face was shocked, almost like he wasn't expecting that to happen. kira touched the ground again and looked at kyo.

"good bye kira. it seems like you've paid off the last of your debt?" he looked through his black book. "no hugs."

kira rolled her eyes and smiled. her arms circled around kyo's neck. "too late" she said. she let go and smile at him. a slight blush formed across kyo's cheeks. it made her chuckle. all of the members did that when she smiled at them, takuma does that automatically.

she turned to the others. "when will you be back?" kaoru asked.

"not for a while. just keep a look out the window toward the gate ok. once you see me walk in. that's when I'll be back" kira smiled, she sighed. "well Sven and Conner are waiting for me. so I should get going?"

"kira wait" takuma said just as kira turned toward the door, she turned back.

"what is it?" she asked.

"I. um. I" takuma was finding it hard to speak.

"you what?" she said.

"I just wanted to tell you. that—" he cut himself off again.

"what?" she said.

"that I hope you come back safely" he finally said. that wasn't what he was going to say. he didn't want to tell her but this could be the last time that he'll might see her again. the only person that he truly loved.

"don't worry about me takuma. I'll be fine. ain't nothing in this world that can kill me" she smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "but in the meantime." she started to take off her bell. she throw it at takuma and he caught it. "hold on the this for me. daddy."

she walked toward the window with a smile. no regrets, no pain, I know I will come back to them. but for now, I leave with a clear conscience. she opened the window. "kira wait." takuma said. she stopped and looked at him. "you forgot to give daddy his good bye hug." he rushed toward her.

"takuma wait—" he plunged into her, knocking both of them out the window. kira grabbed hold on the window ceil while takuma held her tight. "and this is why I hate getting hugged close to a window." kira swung takuma up and into the room again. kira swung herself into the room as well.

kira bent down and looked at him. "ever heard of look before you leap?" takuma's arms circled around her again.

"why did you give me your bell?" he whispered.

"as a promise that I will come back" she whispered back. she slipped out of his grip and back toward the window. "I shall be back. but not for a while ok." she drove out the window.

takuma stood up and walked toward the open window. though he wanted to ran after her and tell her the truth he knew he couldn't. he smiled and closed the window.

"what did she give you taka-chan?" honey asked.

"her promise that she will come back." he turned around and walked toward the door. he slipped the bell around his neck just like the way kira did. "we can't have our guests waiting now can we?"

ch24. the fight begins

"hey Sven" kira sat in the back seat of the small car Sven had. she leaned in close to Sven who was driving.

"yeah?" he said.

"did you know that rinslet is pregnant?" she said.

"what?!" Sven cheeks were suddenly flushed of colour. "where did you hear that from?"

"from Janos. apparently he's the father" kira sat back.

"I knew it" Conner sat in the passenger's seat.

"of course you knew Conner because I told you" she slipped her hands behind her head. "you know. I was actually thinking that she would end up with you Sven."

"ha, ha. very funny. that explained why she couldn't come with us?" he said. he sighed and looked down the road. "where almost there anyway."

"sounds good to me" she smiled.

"hey kira" Conner craned his head toward her. "I've noticed you're not wearing your bell. why is that?"

"um. I must have lost it or something?" she hesitated.

"but you never go anywhere without it?" he said.

"well maybe I forgot it this time and can't remember where I put it?" she said.

"or maybe you gave it to that boy with the blonde hair" he said.

"yeah. what's his name again?" Sven paused for a moment. "was it takuma sohma?"

"yes. I think so" Conner agreed.

"so what if I did? what are you going to do about it huh?" she snapped.

"you can't hide it for ever you know. I will find out what you did with it. after all. that was the promise you made to neon that you wouldn't take it off?" Conner said. "I just hope you know what you're doing?"

was he taunting her? even though his size may be small but his intelligence is far more superior to an average eleven year old. kira sighed "so how long now?"

"what do you mean? where here" the car pulled to a stop in front of a dense forest. Sven and Conner opened the doors and stepped out.

"please tell me were not going in there?" kira sighed. she hopped out and looked around. "man where are we?"

"plant earth silly" someone called. kira looked up and Creed sat on a hug branch in a tree. he jumped down.

"no way. hey Creed" kira smiled. "good to see you again. and see rukia is with you."

she jumped down from the tree "good morning. kira. did you have a nice trip?" she asked.

"I've had better" she stretched.

"ok. then maybe you should pick the car and drive it. seen as how you're so rich an all" Sven snapped.

"I hate getting money from my family, I thought you knew that already. so I go out and make my own money. like a normal person" kira said.

"wait. so all that. was from you being a sweeper?" Sven asked.

"yep" kira smiled. "so what are we doing out here?"

"I arranged a meeting place out here. it's not far off." Creed said.

"is it your old castle?" kira asked.

"what? no its. yeah it's that" he said.

"well. I guess there's no waiting around then" kira started to walk into the dense forest. she made a right turn. "it's this way." she pointed.

"wrong away" Creed sighed.

"it's this way" kira pointed and walked in the opposite direction.

back at kuran academy.

"how long has it been?" hikaru asked his brother.

"four days" kaoru said.

"four days. and the boss looks more depressed with each passing day." hikaru and kaoru looked at takuma. he sat on the window ceil looking out the window toward the gate, waiting for her to come back.

"hey hikaru" kaoru said.

"yeah kaoru?" he said.

"I've noticed something" he said.

"what's that?" hikaru asked.

"ever since she left. the boss has been wearing a bell around his neck in the same place kira did?" kaoru said.

"yeah he does to" he said.

"she promised." takuma said. his first words in three days.

"hmm?" the twins said.

"she promised she would come back. she did" he said.

"promised what taka-chan?" honey asked.

"kira gave me her bell as if to say that I will come back. she promised that she's coming back. I know she's coming back" takuma said.

"that's why your wear that bell? it's kira's isn't it?" kyo asked.

"yes" takuma replied.

"the reminds me. where are Redgy and that?" hikaru asked. "I haven't seen them all day?"

"I haven't seen them for three days" kaoru shrugged.

"I wonder where they could be?" honey said.

"are we there yet?" kira sighed slipping her hands behind her head.

"not yet for the hundredth time" Creed said.

"sorry. I'm getting bored that's all?" she shrugged.

"I was just thinking kira" Sven said.

"hmm?" she looked at him.

"if one part of your family turns into animals and the other half are vampire's. what does that make you?" he asked.

"well Sven. I—what makes you say that?" she asked.

"because your cousins are watching us for the tree tops" he pointed up. kira looked up and her face turn sour.

"what the hell do you think you're doing following us around like that?!" kira yelled.

"oops" Cory said.

"looks like we've been spotted?" ryku shrugged. he and Cory jumped and down smiled at kira. shade and Sam jumped down followed by ichiru. Redgy landed in front of them.

"sorry about that kira" Redgy apologised.

"you guys have a serious stroking problem?" kira said flatly.

"we better get going. the others are waiting for us" Creed said.

"right" she nodded.

they had been walking for quite a while until they reached a clearing where a huge old grey castle stood by the sea on a cliff. it had beautifully pictured stain glass windows and an enormous front door, some of the windows were cracked. it looked more like a church with its arch designed. but there were some towers that gave it that seventeen hundreds feeling.

Creed opened the front doors and walked in, the others followed. "man it seems like yesterday that we were in here trapped and Conner had to come and save us while you kira had some business to take care of?" Sven said.

"whatever" she rolled her eyes.

"did we keep you waiting?" Creed asked.

"no. not long enough?" Edna said. "my haven't you changed kira?"

"good to see you to Edna. thanks. I see your hair style had change?" kira said.

"thank you for noticing" she said. Edna's hair was cut short cut around the bottom of her ears. but her hair was still mint green. kira looked around. she saw Leon, kyoko, the death twins, Chardon and Tara or acid girl.

"is this all?" kira asked.

"yes. why is that a problem?" Edna asked.

"nope. this is awesome." kira said with a smile. "but first things first. do we know where James is?"

"no. we thought that you knew that?" Creed said.

"well. when I checked out his hide out he wasn't there. no one was. but I guess he knew that I was watching him and he left this note" kira reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. she gave it to creed. it said:

dear my beloved kira.

noos yrev teem llahs ew epoh I. awanikO ni eltsac ym ni ma I. taews ym ot emoc ot uoy rof gnitiaw eb lliw I. em ot emoc ot uoy rof gnitiaw eb lliw I erehw ecalp lanif eht sah ti. you left I letter this reading your hope I.

from your love James heartnet.

I hope you will have fun decoding. because only you can do it.

"great, just like him to pull something like this" Creed exclaimed.

"yeah, I know. but this message is practically useless. I know it's a love letter but when really it's not even worth—wait a minute." kira looked at the letter from another angle. "could I have a look at that?" Creed handed her the letter.

"what is it?" he asked.

"it isn't completely useless." she said.

"what are you saying?" Sven asked.

"it's not a code. the wording is just backwards" she said.

"how do you know that?" Conner asked.

"well the last sentence is just backwards and the lettering is fine. the last sentence goes you left I letter this reading your hope I. normally that wouldn't be worth anything but, it's just backwards. it should say I hope your reading this letter I left you. now it took me a while to get the rest. but based on that sentence the letter was easier to understand. look. it should say I hope your reading this letter I left you. it has the final place where I will be waiting for you. I will be waiting for you my sweet. I am in my castle in Okinawa. I hope we will be meeting very soon." she read.

"now we know where he is we can go and get him" Sven said.

"that's right. and with all of us working together we can win" Creed said. the two of them started to rush out the door.

"are you guys as dumb as you look?" kira asked. they stopped and looked at her. "I'm sure James already knows that we will be coming in a group and he will have forces that will out-number us. so I will go alone to—" kira was cut off.

"hey that's not fair" Creed said. "he's my brother and my reasonability."

"you haven't heard the rest of my plan yet dumbass" she sighed and continued. "I will go alone to confuse him into thinking that only I have come. you guys hide and when he thinks that he has won you guys come out and surprise him."

"how is this supposed to work?" Sven asked.

"in the time that you've known me Sven. have my plans always worked out fine?" she asked.

"well yeah they have I guess?" he said.

"there's your proof." kira turned to the rest. "alright lets pack up and move out."

"right. let's go!" kyoko shouted. "I want to be with Mr. dark."

"here she goes again. kira isn't a boy she's is a girl." Leon sighed.

"I know that" she said latching onto kira's arm. "but that doesn't stop me."

"that is so wrong" ryku laughed.

"this isn't funny" kira groaned.

"speak for yourself" Cory smiled.

"I was speaking for myself dumbass. just try to keep up. wait a minute. we can't leave just yet" kira said.

"why not?" they asked.

"because it's dark out." kira said flatly.

"what do you know. we've been here all this time?" Creed said.

"we'll stay here for the night. is that ok with you Mr. fancy pants?" kira was talking about Creed and his castle.

"of course. I don't mind" he said.

"that's good. I'm tried as hell" she stretched.

takuma sat alone for the first time on the roof tops. he sat with his arm folded and resting on his knees listening to the wind blowing through his hair. the moon was full and bright and the stars twinkled like diamonds. he missed kira talking to him and sharing stories of adventure before she came here. he had missed the way her hair flew in the wind and the way her eyes sparkled in the moon light. he missed her. he missed her playing the flute and the soft songs she played. but in all that time, he has never heard her sing.

takuma held her bell in his hand as tears fell from his eyes. in the other hand he held a glass bottle of milk. he took a sip. Even since kira started to train him she's made him addicted to milk. "I thought I might find you out here" someone said.

"oh hey Tyrone I was just—" he turned around expecting to find him but it wasn't Tyrone. it was Karratha. "oh. I'm sorry Karratha. I thought you were Tyrone."

"I don't mind it. when I was your age I was mistaken for my brother many times. though we didn't look alike." he sat next to takuma. although takuma was expecting Karratha to beat the crap out of him. he was acting really calm. he looked up at the stars. "I never expected it."

"expected what?" takuma asked.

"kira to fall in love." he said.

"what? with who?" he snapped.

"you. even though you act a lot like takashi when he was your age you seem to have a gentle nature. and she loved you enough to give you her bell. she told me that before she left. she does love you. anyone can see that. but the real question is. do you love her?" he asked.

"she loves me?" takuma shook his head. "of course I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. she's always been the one. right from the beginning. right from the start. even though at times I thought that she was going to die. and at times I was scared of losing her. and at times where she was acting scary. I still loved her. no matter what, I still love her. because that is what a father does."

Karratha shook his head and smiled "you've already made your decision. you're not her father by the way. you saw it yourself. the way he died. but that wasn't the way they actually died. that was way more gruesome and terrifying than that. he did say that if anything were to happen to either one of them that me and Tyrone would take care of kira. but you've made your decision. and those so called father love feelings aren't fatherly love. it's something else."

"are you saying that I'm actually in love with kira?" takuma said slowly. that what I wanted to tell her. that I actually loved her. and I wanted to be with her til the very end. but I couldn't say it.

"and she is in love with you. she could have chosen anyone of your friends. but she chooses you." Karratha said.

"she chooses me. and I choose her" takuma smiled a little bit pleased with himself.

"see. you've made your decision. so what are you going to do?" he stood up.

"I'm going to wait for her. after all, she made a promise to come back" takuma said.

"then I'll leave you to it." Karratha walked away leaving takuma in a good mode again.

"after all this time she truly did love me. and I love her just as much." takuma smiled.

the next morning.

kira and the others arrived in Okinawa at James's so called castle. "you guys still remember the plan?" she asked.

"yep" they said.

"then split. when I say now. you guys jump out. got it?" she slipped her hands in her pockets.

"right" they split up into groups of two and three and headed in different directions. kira walked toward the front door. people had always said that she was a good actor even though she wasn't trained in it. she took a deep breathe. she opened the doors in a hurry and ran inside. "James!" she cried out. "James where are you? I need you!"

she suddenly ran into someone's arms. she felt herself twirled around and then she stopped. a hand played with her hair. "I'm here. have you finally realised your true place?"

James. and right on cue.

"yes I have. and it's with you" kira ran her fingers down his chest. this would have to be the best she has ever put on?

"that's good. I see that we can finally rule this world together. I hate it when I have to do things without you. but now we can do it together. I'm so happy." he whispered.

"me to. my love" even though it was hard to put on a straight face and try not to throw up and not try to mess things up it looked easier said than done. but this was easier done then said. kira was a natural at this. she looked into his eyes and smiled, as did he. he rested his hand on her cheek and moved his face closer. kira gasped and closed her eyes. this would have been number one on her list of things she could take back. his lips touched hers. people always said acting wasn't easy?

holy crap! did I just let him kiss me? what the hell is wrong with me! this is going on my list of top worst kisses. now this tops the chart of all the people I've kissed at the academy. even the two girls. this is going to haunt me forever! she thought.

kira back away and James smiled at her. she smiled back. everyone was hidden around the windows looking in. Sven and Conner were watching. "what the hell is she doing?" Sven wondered. "I thought that kissing the enemy wasn't part of the plan?"

"kira has a habit of telling half the plan and leaving the rest out. I thought you knew that?" Conner said.

"so she kissed him to make him think that she is on his side? and when he calls off his guards we come in and finish him off. now that is smart" Sven said.

"please I don't want to alarm you" James said. "everyone. it's ok. kira is on our side now and she will help us" he shouted. twenty androids came out of hiding. it was good that she didn't charge into the building and surprise attack him. everything she said about him was true. they bowed and left the room.

James turned back to kira with a smiled. "now where were we?" he said. "that's right. I have a wonderful dress you could wear." he steered her toward the stair case and they walked up it. she stopped and he stopped. kira escaped from his grip and ran to the middle of the room. "kira what's wrong? are you alright?"

"I'm fine really. but I think you should have kept your special androids here?" she slipped her hands in her pockets and turned around. she gave the black rose back to Tyrone. but before she left he gave it back to her saying "you'll need it more than I will."

"hey James. I hope you like surprises?" she half smiled. "because I've got one for you. guys now!"

suddenly the windows broke and in came the others. they circled around him. Creed blocked his way toward the stair case and the others circled the exits so there was no escape. "say your good byes James. you're going away for a very long time" kira said.

James bowed his head. his insane laugh flared up. "well I wasn't expecting this. I know you would have come but I did know one thing. that you wouldn't come alone. but when I saw you walk in like that I had expected you to had changed your mind about it. but I guess I was wrong. now I can show you a surprise. since I can't have you. I can just take you." suddenly an army of androids came from the shadows.

"crap he planned this better than we did" ichiru said.

"I've noticed. but kira has been never wrong before" Redgy and ichiru stood back to back. Redgy was known as the phoenix and ichiru was known as the serpent, his power was water. and also as his brother was the cat he was the rat.

"you might want to rethink your options James. I know how to kill these guys without using a weapon" kira said.

"really? show me" he smiled. "I want to see it. show me. show me now."

"now that's no fun. I was hoping that you were going to give me more of a challenge then that?" kira sighed and folded her arms.

"what are you saying?" James asked.

"over the school holidays I was training my body and using my wings more offend. and I discovered that my original power had more than I expected. not only can I kill using one technique" she held out her hand. "but I can kill from a distance." one the androids collapsed screaming. "I can make their blood boil. then I can make them explode." the android suddenly exploded into bits. blood flew everywhere. "you guys can handle the rest. James is mine." kira leaped forward and her black wings sprouted from her back.

"poor takuma" one of the girls said watching him looking out the window.

"I have never seen him this depressed?"

"he has been like that since Tyrone left."

"everyone here has been like that since he left."

"wow. the host club is so moody in here." renge said in a happy tone.

"what's there to smile at renge?" hikaru groaned.

"we know you miss him to" kaoru sighed.

"I know but still. you're the famous host club. the most popular club in the school?" she said.

"we can still have fun. right guys?" honey said trying to cheer them up. the twins groaned and sunk lower into the sofa.

"there's not much point in coming here without thinking about Tyrone?" kaoru said.

"there's not much point in coming here. I'm so board. it's just no fun without her" hikaru sighed.

back at the castle where the battle was just beginning. kira and James where tackling each other. the others had finished off the rest of the androids and ran toward them.

"you're not going to win kira. admit it. you might as well give yourself up to me" James said.

"the day I do that" she hurtled toward him with her hand arched back. "is the day I die!" she stabbed him through the chest. I know how I can beat him. if I drain the black blood and replace it with my blood the black blood would have dissolved and been replace with his original blood, she thought. that one of the advantages of having ABO blood type.

"the day you die?" he laughed sinisterly. "that can be arranged." he said. he kicked her and sent her flying toward the end of the hallway. she looked at him and wiped her mouth of blood. "is that all? is that all you've got?" he asked.

"nope. this is just beginning." she smiled. she pricked her finger and let one blood drop drip. the blood whip appeared and circled around her. she stood up and flung her hand toward him and the blood whip followed. it circled around him and squeezed tight around his body. a black light flashed and the blood whip recoiled back.

"if that was it then you're dead." he said.

"fine then" she raised her arm and cut her arm. she swiped and a blade of blood shot toward him. he dodged but he didn't come out of it clean. the blood liquefied and kira raised her hand. suddenly the blood sprouted spikes that stabbed him. "I knew I couldn't go easy on you James. but when I learn this trick. I knew there was no stopping me. cut me as many times as you like now. I will beat you James. I will win."

"you talk as if this fight is over? but I have the black blood. and you can't kill me." James was still alive? how? kira pierced his heart and throat. how could he still be alive? oh yeah. he's dead. draining his blood like this should be taking affect soon.

the blood turned back into liquid and he stood up. "you said I could cut you as many time as I wanted right? why would you say that?" he asked.

"you'll have to wait and see." she smiled.

the two lunged at each other blades arched back ready to strike. the dark angel verses the demon.

ch25. a secret never thought possible. recover the past?

"there they are" ryku said to the others. they had found kira and James in the middle of battle. both of them were panting and covered in their own blood. James smiled, he rolled back his shoulders and suddenly. black bat wings shot out of his back.

"so this is what your true from is like then?" kira said. James lunged toward ryku and the others as they came. just before James could get past kira she slammed him into the wall. "I can't let you past."

he tripped her over with his legs and she fell. he started to scramble toward the others but kira lashed out and grabbed his leg. she through him toward the other side of the hallway. "you're not going anywhere." she said.

"kira are you ok?" Creed asked.

"yeah I'm fine" she stood up and looked at them. her blood whip coiled around her arm. "I'm sorry guys but. this is where we go our separate ways." the blood whip unrifled itself and kira cut the ceiling. blocks of stones fell from it and started to block their way.

"kira wait no!" Creed started to go after her but Sven pulled him back. Creed looked at him and Sven shock his head.

"you would have never of made it" he said. Creed looked at kira. her eyes were sad as the final blocks fell and block the path completely.

"kira no!" Creed called to her. he tried to move the stacks of stone that was blocking their path. "you can't do this." he banged his fist on it.

"kira knows what she's doing. she blocked the path for one reason and one reason alone." Sven said.

"to protect us from getting hurt." Conner said.

"but she can't go in alone?" Creed turned back to them.

"I know. but there's one thing James doesn't know" Redgy held up his pointer finger. "in the past month kira was training alone every night. she was training herself to become stronger so that she could finally finish him, in the end she became strong enough to defeat Tyrone. the world's best martial artists. she then moved on to finishing androids with one blow. she flew through that part. and that when it happened. she discovered a power greater than anything that she has ever had before."

"and what was that?" ryku asked.

Redgy hinted a smile "the true power of a dark angel. the last time a dark angel was born was about one thousand years ago. there born to destroy a great evil known as the darkness. and right now that darkness has James. before it had you Creed. so it wasn't James controlling you."

"so what is this so called darkness?" Sven asked.

"a being the can take over one's mind and body, ripping their conscience from them and replacing it with there's. and at one point it almost got to kira if takuma hadn't stepped in" ichiru said.

"how the hell do you know that?" Redgy asked.

"I was walking past when I saw it happen?" he shrugged.

"ok?" Redgy eyed him off. "so the darkness is as old as time itself. in the beginning when the first light angel come into this world. she rule over the land and protected it from evil. but when the darkness wanted to fight he declared that he would kill every living thing in the world. but when the light angel prophesized that the most powerful dark angel will defeat him. in the end she fell pregnant and abandoned the baby without him knowing. she then killed herself for its protection. centuries flew past and with every dark angel born he killed them before they could learn to defend themselves. that's why kira had to be kept a secret and or he found out about it, he used James to kill her parents. but instead of killing kira he wanted her to join him. since she was so young she could have been some use to her. that was when Tyrone and Karratha stepped in. but before they came in, he erased her memories before they came in. I don't know what but he erase all of our memories as well. there was something he wanted to hide?"

"like what?" Creed asked.

"I don't know. but Tyrone knows. he is the only one who wasn't effected by the memory wipe. but no matter how hard we try to get him to answer. he won't" Redgy said. suddenly a loud crash and a huge shake entered the room.

"but what about this dark angel? do we know who she is?" Creed asked.

"yeah. it's kira. every dark angel has only ever carried the markings of wings an angel wing and demon wing. before the first light angel tried to seal the darkness she left a marking drawn with her own blood. that same marking was on kira's back. but we all know how a dark angel is born." he said.

"when pure blood opposites of the same kind have a child. that child is either an angel or a demon. but when pure blood opposite angel and demon come together. that child could be a dark angel or angel or demon. but kira is a rare one. born without an opposite makes her the most powerful and deadly dark angel out there. she's a half blood." ichiru said.

"but you guys can't die right?" Creed asked.

"not even we are immortal against the black blood. to a human it could either control them or make them ill. to us. it would kill us in an hour, even if we get it on our skin were not safe." Redgy said.

"you guys must really pay attention in class." ryku said.

"because we have no idea what you're talking about?" Cory sighed.

"something's happening" shade said.

"true. what is kira doing? she is being over powered be James or the darkness or whatever you want to call it? but there's a problem. she wouldn't have any trouble with this?" Sam listened carefully.

"but there's more" Redgy said. "before sayuri fell pregnant with kira. the darkness came to claim her life. takashi protected her but he didn't come out of it clean. his left eye was like a walking camera of the darkness to see and watch her progress and he contained black blood. when kira was born all the black blood from takashi transferred to her, so half her blood was now black blood. when she was a little two year old girl the darkness visited her again but at the time she didn't have any powers and her markings were just starting to appear. this was the time when her powers just started to come out. when she was older she had many powers. but on that day when he visited her, she gave out her true power. she mortally and severely wounded the darkness. and in doing so he told kira his true name."

"he had a name?" Creed sound shocked.

"yeah. but I can't tell you that. only kira can since she was the only one who heard it" Redgy said.

kira was slammed against the wall by James, he smiled. "I'm having fun aren't you?" he crashed her against the cold stone ground. "now all this waiting has finally come. when I get to finish you. when I get to finish you angels and demons for good this time. your family is the only living heir to the light angel."

"what the hell are you talking about?" kira groaned. blood dripped from her forehead and she spat blood. her hair was out and covered in blood. her clothes worn out and stained with red.

"you see. I'm not James. we first met when you were just a helpless baby. I had planned to finish you off then and there but for father jumped in. when you were two I visited you and that's when you exposed your true power. now. I'm going to make you use that power again" he pulled out his sword and grabbed kira's throat. he swung her across the room.

what power? met once before? "what are you talking about?" she spit up blood. "you erased my memory dumbass. so how the fuck am I supposed to remember?" she picked up her sword and sped toward him.

James arched his sword back with a thin smile and eyes narrowed. kira flashed stepped and almost succeeded in cutting his head off from behind. but she fail. James blocked her with his hand. he swung around and cut the small of her back, and also cutting her hair off as well. she fell to the ground. she didn't see it coming. her movements were getting slower and slower with every passing second.

"it's a shame really." James had a swing in his step as he walked away. "this is your legend? this is your saviour? what a pathetic excuse for a human being. this girl can't even deal with the fact that she's found her opposite? well. good riddance to ya Lilithia. your prophase was wrong. I win and you lose." he lit a cigarette. "and she is a beautiful one. love for her would have ben to die for."

"what did you say?" kira started to move. "that I'm dead? that I have found my opposite? I never really did pay any attention to those legends. hell. I don't even listen to those kinds of things. I find them boring. but if I'm the most powerful dark angel out there. then I guess there's just no holding back. but if I'm going down. then I'm not going anywhere without kicking your stupid fucking ass in the process." she had that killer look in her eyes.

"what? impossible." James's eyes widen. "you were dead?"

"someone should have told you. I can't die. I'm a half blood. dumbass. you cut my hair. I liked my long hair. and now. prepare to get your ass kicked." she pulled out the black rose and held it out beside dark angel. she tapped them together making a pure sound. she fired and a large beam of light explode from the barrel of the gun.

"aww shit" he crossed his arms and the beam hit him. burning his skin and arms and pushing him back kira was only just getting started. the beam stopped and James's body was toasted.

"I know who you are now. you said something about me having an opposite? what did you mean by that?" kira had the gun positioned and aimed between his eyes.

"allow me to enlighten you. you remember the kid with the blonde hair? the one who thinks he's your father?" a thin smile broke across his face.

"takuma?" she answered.

"yeah. you guys met before they died." he chuckled, kira started to slowly drew the gun away from his head. "that's right. the son of Sophia amotto is actually your opposite. he actually saved you from being crushed by a falling tree. now isn't that nice. and after I killed your parents I erase his memory and made the two of you forget about each other. but his real name isn't sohma. it's also amotto. the two of you aren't blood related but I guess it could work? well. could of worked. now that I'm going to kill you. I'm going to go after him next." kira fell to her knees.

"how is that even possible?" she whispered.

"here. let enlighten you" he placed his pointer finger on her forehead. suddenly the memories flooded her like a plague.

memories like how they first met when he saved her from being crashed by a falling tree. when he asked her to dance with her at her birthday's. and when he talked to her minutes after sayuri and takashi died. kira was struggling to breathe. "now you remember. I'm going to go after every one you loved. everyone you cared for. there all going to be ripped into little pieces, then I'm going to feed them to the fishes."

"you bastard!" kira jumped up and let out a huge scream. "I made a promise. a promise that I would come back to them. all of them. no matter what. and nothing is going to stop me! you said that I have an opposite? did you know that when all the others who have opposites they only have their full power is at the level of mine when I'm not fighting. but now that I do have an opposite. my power is twice what it was before. now died you bastard!"

like an atomic bomb kira set herself off. the blast levelled floors. the rest of the group ran outside for their lives. the blast faded and suddenly bricks of stone started to fall. the ground started to collapse. the pile of rubble fell into a cave underground. along with kira and James inside. the others shielded their eyes as dust flew everywhere. it settle and Creed looked back.

"no." he shook his head. "kira! James! no!" he cried and ran toward the castle. "it can't end like this. not like this."

"so in the end she sacrificed herself to save the entire world?" Sven took of his hat and knelt down to Conner who had tears in his eyes.

"so the amotto line ends here. what a way to go?" ryku sighed.

"so what should we do now?" Cory asked shrugging.

"we go back. kira made a promise that she would come back to them" Redgy said. "we give the word out to everyone who knew kira."

"that's a lot of people." Sven stood up. "I've lost count of how many friends she has but our first place would have to be that school she was going to?" Sven scratched the back of his head and placed his hat on top again.

"right" Redgy nodded. there was a sad tone in his voice. as they left a slow breeze picked up.

one week later.

takuma rested his head on the window pain was he watched the front gates of the school. he sighed. it was three weeks ago that they said good bye to kira. he noticed two people walk in. they both had ruby red hair. then two more. one had black hair and the other one had dark blonde hair. then two more. one had silver with hair and the other one had brown hair. they were Redgy, ichiru, shade, Sam, ryku and Cory. takuma rushed out the door and toward them. he was smiling for the first time since kira left.

"was it just me?" hikaru looked at his brother to finish his started sentence.

"or did he look happy?" kaoru shrugged.

takuma ran toward them. scanned them for kira. "hey guys!" he waved trying to catch their attention. he stopped in front of them. "where's kira?"

Redgy looked up at him with a sad look. he shook his head and walked past him. "we'll tell guys about it when get in there.

after trotting up the stairs in silence they reached the music room 3. the host club wasn't in business today. they sat down and explained everything to them.

"so kira-chan is dead?" honey's tears streamed down his face.

"but that's impossible." hikaru protested.

"she can't die. you said it yourself." kaoru said much more calmly.

"after that blast. I'm sure that no one. not even James nor kira could have survived it" Redgy said. "well. we better go and spread the news then." he stood up.

"what?" the twins said.

"you're the first people we've told about this. don't worry. you are more than welcome to come to the funeral." he turned on his heel and walked out the door. "we will be back" was the last words he said as he walked out the door.

"this isn't possible. she couldn't die. could she?" hikaru said.

"I checked her background twice over. and it said nothing about her ever dying?" kyo said. though he tried to hide it, he was sad about it to.

"this just isn't fair." honey cried out and buried his face into mori's chest. even he was sad about this. this couldn't be? kira was a great girl who would do anything to help people. even going as far as giving her life to save others.

"she promised. she isn't dead!" takuma snapped. "I don't believe it. she promised."

"promised what?" the twins asked. takuma stood up and looked at them.

"that she would come back to us. all of us." he showed off her bell.

"that's her bell" the twins said.

"she gave me this as a promise that she'll come back. I know she's not dead, I can feel it" takuma gripped the ribbon tightly.

in the end kira sacrificed herself to save the entire world. she did live a good life without regrets. but the only thing that she did regret was kissing James and not telling takuma that she loved him. and in the short time she spent with everyone around her. she learnt that what happened was really ok, and not her fault. for years she blamed herself for the deaths of her parents. but as time grew. she learnt to live life and not take it away. she learnt that life should be lived the way you want it to be lived. but when she met the people in the host club she learnt something else. that life should be lived to the maximum and have fun no matter what. and as for takuma. he walked out of the host club.

and he wasn't seen again . . .


End file.
